Chao Bond
by WebSiter
Summary: AU: slight change in the ending of SA2. A tragic end in the final battle will unleash a whole new adventure. Almost two years later on an isolated island two chao are born with very peculiar personalities. Featuring human OC, pairings later. Please, R
1. Chapter 1: Heroes fall

**Chapter 1: Heroes fall**

The Biolizard had absorbed a huge amount of chaos energy and performed chaos control. Sonic and Shadow were in their super form doing there best to save the world from disaster.

"Sonic listen…...", Shadow said, "by alternating our attack we might disorient the Biolizard and give us a chance to expose a weak spot."

"All right Shadow, lead on."

Shadow dashed in for the attack. The Biolizard blasted a laser beam at him but he used chaos control to warp out of the way. Now in range Shadow focused a great amount of energy in his hand and unleashed a devastating blast at the beast.

While no lethal damage was caused, Shadow still managed the unbalance the creature. Not giving any opportunity to retaliate Shadow warped out and Sonic was on his way for the assault. This time the Biolizard invoked a spherical field of energy orbs in the size of footballs. One-by-one the orbs started to rush toward the blue blur at great speed. Sonic made an energy shield around him and started evasive maneuvers. While the orbs didn't connect a direct hit they still exploded expulsing strong shock waves. Sonic reinforced the shield and continued toward his goal. The beast swung his head trying to swat him away, but he evaded the attack and delivered a powerful kick to the creature's jaw. The attack only succeeded in irritating the creature even more.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile, people worldwide held their breathe while following the events that transpired in outer space. Some of the mayor news and television networks even manage to broadcast the ultimate battle live with help of satellites orbiting the planet. They were able to transmit the signals to all electronic billboard and televisions throughout the globe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The clash of the titans went on with little chance on Sonic and Shadow's account. Because of the Biolizard's tough outer skin and now empowered with chaos energy, direct attacks had little to no effect. Sonic and Shadow even in there super form started to show signs of exhaustion. Nevertheless, their determination to stop the Biolizard was strong enough to fuel their will to keep on fighting.

"Sonic, Shadow, do you read me?", Robotnik called through the communicator Shadow and Sonic were wearing.

"Loud and clear, doctor…", Shadow replied.

"Tails and I have discovered a weak spot on Biolizard's anatomy. There should be a visible red swelling somewhere on his body. This spot reveals a great amount of stress. You should be able to utilize this weak point to your advantage."

"Roger that …………"

After a quick glance, Shadow spotted the swelling. Now their efforts were targeted on exploiting this weakness.

"Can you hear me, Sonic, Shadow? Everyone here is counting on you! Good luck, and give him trouble!" Amy cheered through the com-link.

The super duo powered up and went in for the target. After some skillful elusive moves, Shadow landed the first hit and indeed, it was effective.

Screeching, turning and twisting in pain the monster expulsed a great energy pulse blasting Sonic and Shadow out of balance. Both managed to get back in their bearings and went immediately into the defense.

"All right you guys…", Tails reassured through the com-link, "……it's working……keep going."

The monster, after noticing the heroes' intentions, began increasing his defense by shooting powerful blasts aiming randomly on the two hedgehogs.

After a few exchanges of blows, it looked as if the battle was near to an end.

"You two must hurry up, atmosphere entree in four minutes! You hear me!" Robotnik yelled panicked.

Sonic and Shadow focused there strength for the final attack. At the same time, they both rushed in. The Biolizard blasted a laser beam right at them, but on the last second, they warped out of the way. Warping right in front of him, they simultaneously gathered an immense sum of chaos energy and than delivered a devastating blow.

The blast ruptured the swelling causing a hole in the lizard's body. The creature gave his last agonizing roar and started to dematerialize.

That was the end of the monstrous creature but they were not out of danger yet. Even after defeating the Biolizard and detaching it from the ARK, the space station was still plunging down to earth, wrapped in fire at a great speed.

"Sonic, Shadow you've defeated the Biolizard but we're trapped in the earths gravitational pull…..." Robotnik informed, " …… if the colony hit earth everyone and everything will be annihilated."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other knowing what had to be done. Both speeded toward the space colony, enveloped in a sphere of golden light.

"No way is that thing going through…" Sonic said with a firm voice.

Suddenly Shadow heard a familiar and soothing voice.

"Give them …a chance…………to be happy."

It was the voice of his beloved Maria strengthening him to carry out her last wish.

These last words engulfed Shadow in a righteous rage.

Both hedgehogs concentrated their remaining power and got ready for the final stand.

"Okay Shadow let's do this………………"

"Ready!"

"…C H A O S C O N T R O L…………", they both yelled in unison.

The space colony was encased in a huge ball of light and in a blink of an eye, it disappeared. A few seconds later, it reappeared in its original position.

It took a while, even after the light of the huge blast faded away, for everyone to realize that they did it. The earth is save thanks to the amazing efforts of Sonic and Shadow.

Everyone on the Arc was cheering aloud for the great victory.

"Yay, they did it.", Amy squalled while hugging Tails.

"We're saved, the earth is safe.", Rouge yelled and in her joy she gave Knuckles a hug. He was a bit shocked at first by this spontaneous action, but decided to join the joyful moment with a grin and a thumb up.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

On earth, everyone saw how the Ark reappeared back on its orbit. The people on the streets, in stores, at home went very euphoric at the fact that the planet was saved. The eminent treat was defeated by two brave hedgehogs with supernatural powers and a determination of steel.

"We're saved! They saved us! The planet is safe!" Those where the words you could hear all around the cities.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Robotnik was staring silently through the window, noticing something was wrong. He turned to the group and said: "Silence, all of you! It looks like something is wrong with those two out there."

"What!", Amy exclaimed shocked.

They all ran to the window looking closely to what was going on. Just as Robotnik said, there was indeed something wrong with Sonic and Shadow. They were slowly losing their golden glow and the aura around them faded away.

Too weak to use chaos control they suddenly went back into normal form and started to fall toward the earth.

"What's happening?", Tails asked.

"That final attacked must have cost them too much energy. They don't have any power left to return to the Ark.", Knuckles said worried.

"No! It can't be.", Amy cried.

"If they fall into the earth's atmosphere they will….", Tails said, but didn't have the courage to finish his sentence.

"Burn to death.", Rouge said under her breath.

"Sonic, NO!", Amy yelled while staring through the window when her hero started to fall towards the earth.

"Do something, isn't there anything we can do?", Amy asked already sobbing, looking at Tails and the others. Knuckles just shook his head with his eyes tightly closed, feeling powerless to what was going to happen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonic was relieved to see that his attempt to generate a Chaos Control strong enough to stop the Ark was successful.

'I did it! The earth and my friends are save!', he thought. Then he realized that the final attack had taken a toll far greater than he anticipated. He was starting to feel tired, looking how the aura of chaos energy around him started to fade away.

"Must get back to the Ark but my powers are leaving me.", he said with a weakening voice trying to gather enough energy to use Chaos Control and warp back into the space colony with no avail. He continued to fall back slowly, going faster with the second.

'I won't make it. I hope the others won't be too upset though.', Sonic thought giving his last smile.

Shadow was not far away from Sonic and was also falling toward the earth.

'This is the end, I know.', he thought with no regrets in his heart.

After battling the Biolizard twice he knew this final battle might be his last, but that didn't bother him. He was determined on keeping his promise to Maria at all cost.

"I did it… I kept my promise to you, Maria. I protected the planet you loved so much and saved everyone."

He was now falling at a high speed with only a name left in his mind; 'Maria…'

Both hedgehogs took a last glance at the space colony which was turning smaller and smaller.

At first, the burning pain caused by entering the atmosphere was unbearable, but soon it subsided and the stress of the physical world was no more. No worries, no sadness, no pain, no memories, nothing. The last thing the two hedgehogs saw was a tunnel with a strange light at the end. It was shinning brightly and radiating soothing warmth.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Nooooo! Sonic!", Amy yelled to the top of her lungs. After seeing her beloved hedgehog disappear in the atmosphere she collapsed to the floor and continued to cry broken-hearted.

"Sonic….is….gone….", Tails stammered with a trembling low voice trying not to cry but tears were already pouring out.

'He was cocky and annoying, but he didn't deserve to end like this.', Knuckles thought, trying to remain strong in this hard situation. However, hearing how Amy was completely crushed by losing Sonic, he couldn't avoid a few tears to roll out.

'In the end your loyalty was stronger than your thirst for revenge, Shadow. Now that I think of it, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me back in that military base.', Rouge said with a low voice, still staring through the window.

'From that moment I knew that maybe deep inside you're not a bad guy after all. You have somewhat of a hero but in a different perspective compared to Sonic.', Rouge thought recalling this hole adventure with him. 'I'm sure going to miss you, Shadow.'

Trying not to let herself be overwhelmed in this atmosphere of sadness, she decided it was time to leave. She walked up to Amy and grabbed her by her arm.

"Come on, there is nothing left for us to do here. Let's go home.", she said gently. Amy didn't say a word. She stood up with some difficulty, feeling like all her energy was consumed by grieve. Rouge helped her walk toward the door. Amy was still weeping as if she will never stop.

"Are you guys coming? There is only one shuttle to get back."

Knuckles and Tails nodded silently and started to walk behind her.

"What about you, doc?", Rouge asked. Robotnik reacted shocked for a second, lifted up his head and said: "Uh, I've got my own ride?"

"Suit yourself than.", Rouge said short and guided Amy through the door with the others following.

"Knuckles, do you think Eggman would try something if we leave him behind in the Ark.", Rouge asked after the door closed behind them.

"I don't think he is much of a threat without the Chaos Emeralds and I have the Master Emerald.", Knuckles answered.

Rouge nodded relieved and continued walking along with Amy. Tails was walking with bowed head and ears, deep down in sadness, but wasn't sobbing like Amy. Knuckles was walking a few steps behind and stopped to gaze through the gigantic window into space with the earth creating a splendid view.

"Even if it might sound strange, I'm going to miss you, Sonic. I never had a chance to get to know that other hedgehog, Shadow. At first I thought he had to be pure evil to be working for Eggman, but in the end he showed a completely different side of himself."

He sighed, turned around and while looking at the planet he said: "Sayonara Sonic and Shadow…..."


	2. Chapter 2: Crawl into a new life part 1

**Chapter 2: Crawl into a new life part 1**

**Author's note:** Alright, there are still a few typos in my first chap, but even how hard I try to write things perfectly, yet still typos remain.

Here is my next chap. I have to warn you though; it might seem odd that a chao can talk fluently in his own language right after hatching out of his egg. I just didn't feel like making them go through the entire process of learning to talk. That's time consuming and not essential for my story. Some chao OC are introduced here.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two years later.

It was another beautiful day on a remote island due south of Selene City. The island had a geologically diverse amount of sceneries. It had a sky-high mountain with a lagoon nearby, a tropical beach on the east area and a desiccated valley on the west side and was connected to the main land by a very long bridge. This island had it all, from a dessert to a subtropical forest and this paradise was called Chao Island. Home of the adorable little creatures known as chao.

Today was a special day since a new batch was about to join this tiny community.

"I wonder when these two are coming out.", a robotic chao was wondering as he was looking at two eggs laid close to each other on the ground. "It should be any time now. Uh well, there is no use to get all wind up about it. They always hatch at the moment least expected.", he said and sat down not far away.

He started to run some updates in his internal system and doing some check-ups to keep himself busy when suddenly his audio sensors detected a sudden noise. He turned around and noticed that one of the eggs had a crack in it.

He zoomed is vision on the fissure and said: "Oh goody, it is happening. He is coming out."

The egg made some small jumps before the cracked top finally popped off and a baby chao crawled out of it.

After hatching, each chao had a different facial expression. Some chao have a happy look to show how happy they are of finally getting out of that crappy egg. Others have very curious looking eyes and start to explore their new environment right away, even if they couldn't walk yet.

In the case of this newborn chao he had a puzzled look on his face with drowsy eyes. He noticed the metallic chao standing in front of him right away, but didn't seem to be amused at all.

The metallic chao walked to him and said: "Hi there, little one. I am Omachao unit 212. I am assigned to be the first one to welcome you, one of our new chao members, into our community."

'A chao? I'm a chao.', the baby chao repeated in his mind.

Omachao continued with his welcome speech.

"It all might look big and scary at first, but you feel at home right away. You will love it here, this place is fantastic. Most of the chao are really nice, so you will make a lot of friends and…"

Omachao paused after noticing he wasn't getting any reaction from the baby chao. During his speech he turned his back to the little one for a moment and got a bit carried away, but he snapped back to reality when he heard a peculiar noise.

"What the….", he said as he turned around. "Whaaa!", he yelled shocked as he saw the baby chao sound asleep. "He fell asleep! He did not even hear a single word I said and I did not even start giving him any instructions yet.", he said irritated, after realising he was being ignored like this.

Four hours later, the baby chao finally woke up but Omachao was already gone.

'Man, nothing like good nap.', he thought while yawning and scratching the back of his head. Suddenly, he had the feeling he was being watched. He turned around and was staring face to face with another baby chao.

The other egg next to his also hatched while he was sleeping and now there was another baby chao sitting there, completely silent. This chao had a very cold stare in his eyes and an unhappy curl on his lips. The firstborn chao wasn't intimidated by his slightly evil stare.

'Which bug bit this kid?', he thought. 'It's almost looks like he hates me or something like that…'

"Hi there.", the firstborn said, taking initiative on making first contact.

Nothing, the other chao didn't even return the greeting. He just sat there with the same look on his face.

'What's the matter with him? Is he trying to intimidate me?', the firstborn chao wondered. He started to look at him with the same cold stare.

'What is he doing? Mocking me?', the other chao thought. 'You don't scare me, you puny chao.', he thought as he made his face even angrier.

Their encounter turned into a staring battle. After a while of staring at each other angrily, barely blinking, the firstborn chao started to giggle and suddenly burst out laughing.

"What a clown?", the other chao grunted, annoyed by the shrieking laughter.

The firstborn stopped laughing, astonished of what he just heard.

"What?", he asked shocked.

He looked at the other chao for a few seconds and then grinned pleased that he finally made a breakthrough and said: "You're finally talking, I hear. I was starting to think you were born without a tongue or maybe you left it in your eggshell."

"Of course I can talk. I just didn't feel like talking to a lazy clown like you."

"Lazy clown?" the chao repeated now getting irritated himself by this insult. "If you're looking for a fight, buddy, I can give you one.", he said angrily.

The other chao chuckled amused and said: "Bring it on if you can, lazy clown."

The firstborn chao got eager to fight after hearing this scornful response.

"You asked for it!", he yelled as he wanted to strike the first punch right away. However, as soon as he stood up he lost his balance and plummet down to the ground.

"Au… What happened?", the baby chao wondered in pain. His opponent gave the answer to him.

"Just as I thought, you can't even walk yet, do you?", he said still with same derisive tone.

'I can't walk!', the firstborn thought surprised. 'Damn, he's right.', he realized afterward, judging by how wobbly he felt when he was standing on his feet.

"I would learn to walk first before starting out a fight, if I were you. Instead of be slacking around, puny chao." After saying this he walked away.

The firstborn pushed himself up into a sitting position. 'Man, first things first, I must learn to walk.', he thought feeling humiliated. "It can't be so hard. If that grumpy chao can do it, I can do it even faster.", he said with a low voice.

"Hi! You must be new.", an unknown voice came to him.

He started to look around right away and noticed two adult chao walking toward him. One was a yellow brown male chao, with fox ears, white muzzle fur, three long bangs hanging over his forehead and one of the strangest features of all. He had not one but two foxtails.

The other was a pink female chao. She had hedgehog-like quills hanging down to her shoulders and was wearing a cute red dress. They were quite evolved since they lost most of the features of a normal neutral chao, such as the pointy-head and the blue and yellow body color. But they still had a ball shaped sphere floating above their heads.

"We saw you here all alone so we decided to come and say hi.", the fox chao said with a friendly voice. "I'm TJ and my friend here is Rosie.", he continued.

The baby chao was suddenly stroked by a feeling of déjà vu. He couldn't help to keep staring shocked at these two chao.

'Why do they look so familiar? It's almost like I already know them. No, it can't be or else they wouldn't be introducing themselves.', he thought. 'Wait… What I am I thinking? I'm just a few hours old.'

He knew it was impossible for him to have long-term memories, but still a strange feeling was haunting him. He was getting lost in a pointless train of thoughts. The two adult chao noticed his hypnotized stare and were starting to feel uneasy.

"Is something wrong?", Rosie asked worried.

The baby chao blinked his eyes quickly trying to focus back on the current situation. "No, nothing.", he said a bit nervous. Then he smiled and said: "Nice meeting you, guys."

"You probably don't have a name yet, do you?", Rosie asked.

The baby chao just shook his head.

"It's ok, take your time. Soon or late, you will find a perfect name.", she said. The baby chao responded with a smile and a nod.

"Now that's that…", TJ said, "I like to suggest a short tour to show you around if you want?"

The baby chao's face immediately lightened up by hearing this interesting proposal. "Sounds great.", he cheered eagerly.

"Come on, let me help you. It must be still a bit awkward for you to walk, but don't worry I'll help you.", Rosie said while she grabbed both the baby chao's hands and tried to help him stand up.

'Wow, she's so kind. Reminds me of someone, but whom?'

The baby chao tried to stand up, but again lost his balance and fell flat on the ground.

"Au! That hurts.", the baby chao whined a little in pain.

"Hey… you can't even stand up yet, can you?", Rosie concluded after seeing him fall.

"Uhh, no… Maybe I should have told you that I can't walk yet.", the baby chao said giggling and feeling a little embarrassed again.

"We can help you with that too but in the meantime we can show you parts of the island." TJ suggested

"That's right, there's a lot to see on our way to the Speed Chao Course", Rosie added.

"OK, let's get going.", the baby chao replied.

He started to crawl with Rosie walking next to him and TJ was walking a few steps ahead. They went up a hill where they got an excellent view of a beautiful garden.

TJ pointed out to the view and proudly said: "This is it, the neutral chao garden; we also call it Chao Park."

The baby chao was looking at the wonderful garden with lots of trees bushes and even a water pond. There were a lot of chao with different appearances and they were busy doing a single or a group activity. The area was vast but not far away the sapphire blue sea was visible.

TJ continued: "A chao garden is a special place where all chao get together to socialize. There are other chao gardens on the island too, but they look a lot different from this one. The island also has different areas specially adapted for the different types of chao."

"Different types?", the baby chao repeated puzzled.

"Yes, you see when we are born we all look the same from the outside but each of us has a strong potential deep inside to develop into a certain ability. This ability makes us evolve into a certain chao-type."

"Oh come on, let's go or else won't be in time to see the race start.", Rosie butted in. She was starting to get bored and impatient. She also noticed TJ was going into one of his endless speeches and didn't want to stay there all day hearing it.

"Alright, we can continue walking while I explain everything.", TJ said and followed Rosie who was walking down the hill through a different path from where they came from. The baby chao gave a last gaze to the fantastic sight and crawled after the two chao.

"Uhm… TJ?", the baby chao called. He was obviously anxious to know more.

"Yep..."

"You said we were on an island, right?"

"That's right, an island called Chao Island."

They were now reaching a river that had a bridge to cross over to the other side.

"Tell me more about the chao-types?", the baby continued asking.

"Well, it's a bit complicated.", TJ said and suddenly Rosie stopped half way on the bridge. TJ and the baby chao stopped as well. She turned around and was looking at the baby chao with a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter, Rosie?", TJ asked worried.

"Why is he asking all this questions?", she asked.

"Why not?", TJ wondered surprised.

"That's a job for Omachao. An Omachao unit comes to every newborn chao to give instructions after hatching. Remember?"

TJ immediately understood Rosie's concern and smiling he replied: "Oh yeah, you're right. I totally forgot..."

"What about him? Didn't a robotic chao gave you any instructions?", Rosie asked turning toward the baby chao.

"Uhmm…", the baby chao tried his best to remember. "I think, I remember a metallic figure with a metallic voice talking to me right before I fell asleep."

"WHAT!", they both exclaimed in unison.

"You fell asleep, while Omachao was giving you instructions?", Rosie concluded.

"Uh, yeah… I was tired."

For a moment, both Rosie and TJ were silently staring at each other with eyes wide open. It was almost as if he did something terrible. The shocked faces started to change into one with an irresistible urge to laugh and so it happened. They both started to laugh until tears started to run down their cheeks.

The little chao was twice as confused as before. "Hey, what's so funny?", he asked with a serious voice, feeling like they were laughing at him.

"Man…, what I would give to see that Omachao's face when he saw you sleeping through his speech.", TJ said while trying to catch his breath.

"It would have been priceless.", Rosie said still giggling.

"And I thought I was going to get scolded or something.", the baby chao said a little relieved.

Their laughs ceased then Rosie continued: "The one that would like to scold you right now is that Omachao unit."

TJ nodded agreeing with her. "He probably decided to get back on you later."

"And was his speech something important?", the baby chao enquired.

"Nah, just his usual welcome speech and some explanations about everyone on the island and the different areas, things like that. Any adult chao can tell you about that too.", TJ said and the little chao felt even more relieved.

Glad to have that mystery cleared up.", Rosie said as she continued walking with TJ and the little chao following.

"Uhm, where were we?", TJ whispered to himself. "Oh yeah, chao-types."

They were now on the other side of the bridge and they took a wide path that went up a small hill and criss-cross between the trees.

"Well, first of all there are three chao races: the neutral, the dark and the hero race. When a chao is born, you can't tell right away to which race he or she belongs to. It all depends on how the personality of a chao develops.", TJ stopped for a while and than smiled almost chuckled.

The baby chao noticed this but before he could ask why TJ continued. "You know, not long ago everyone thought that hero chao were angels, dark chao were demons and neutral chao were somehow stuck in the middle."

"Yeah, good thing it's almost over now with that discriminating believe or else we would be living in a huge conflict by now.", Rosie added to TJ's story. She was clearly following TJ's explanation the whole time.

"But how did it end, so peacefully?", the baby chao asked.

"Well, most chao somehow felt that it had no point. They didn't want to judge each other from the outside."

"That's so shallow.", Rosie commented with disgust in her voice.

"Yeah, we all know each other since we were kids, we even played together and just because our appearance changes when we evolve we must turn trust and tolerance into hatred."

"But how can you tell the good from the bad chao?", the baby chao wondered.

"Well, there are no real diabolically evil chao as far as I know. Maybe some bullies, teasers and other chao that are grumpy all the time, but nothing to be worried about.", Rosie said trying to relieve the baby chao from his doubts.

At the same moment, the baby chao had to remember that other baby chao he encountered earlier. 'Grumpy chao, ha.', he thought with a faint smirk on his face.

"We don't even have to worry about bullies and teasers when Atlas is around.", TJ said laughing.

"Atlas?", the baby chao echoed.

"A friend of us, with any luck you'll meet him very soon.", Rosie said.

----------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: Crawl into a new life part 2

**Chapter 2: Crawl into a new life part 2**

**Author's note:** Alright, I hope you all are eager to know who Atlas is and to find out more about the different areas on Chao Island.

------------------------------------

Rosie was now walking next to the baby chao, along with TJ on the left. They finally came out of the trees and bushes and the path continued toward a building surrounded by very high walls with wooden gates on the front part. The gates were closed and had many chao symbols painted on it. From the outside only a roof was visible but this was enough to know that the architecture of the entire building had to be very impressive.

"What a strange looking place."

"This is the Chao Dojo.", TJ clarified. "In this building fighting tournaments takes place."

"Chao fight each other in here?", the baby chao asked shocked.

"It's not like they gather in here to beat the crap of each other. There are strict rules and trainings.", Rosie stated with a serious voice.

"The Chao Dojo is a place where a chao can train his body and mind to work together in harmony. The most important objective is discipline.", TJ said.

"Did you guys participate in one of those tournaments?", the baby chao asked curious.

"No, you must have a certain degree of training to participate.", Rosie answered. "TJ and I took only some self-defence classes."

"Hand-to-hand combat isn't exactly our call, I guess.", TJ said sounding disappointed.

"Cheer up, TJ. You know what you're good at.", Rosie said while petting him gently on his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right.", TJ said smiling. "The dojo is not open today so we better go to the lagoon now.", he said while he continued wandering the path.

"Hey, wait up.", the baby chao yelled and crawled to catch up with TJ.

Rosie followed them and again they were walking next to each other through a thick grown forest. They were out of the bushes again when they reached a beautiful lake. The crystal clear water came from a mountain and flowed through a waterfall into the lake. As they were getting closer they noticed some chao swimming.

"We're here, the Swim Chao Lagoon.", TJ said, finally breaking the silent.

Rosie immediately chipped in on the new subject. "Most of the swim chao's like to hang around here."

"As I said before, we have different abilities and one of them is swimming.", TJ continued on his tour speech. "The other abilities are flight, speed and power. As we grow, we become stronger in one or even two of these abilities. The different combinations of abilities comes fort in all the three races."

"And those different combinations of abilities are the different chao types?", the baby chao concluded.

"That's right.", TJ said surprised.

They were standing close to the lake's edge gazing at a group of chao swimming. Some of them were highly evolved into pure swimmers and were busy on some serious swimming from one point of the lake to the other. There were also other types of chao at the lake but they were just swimming for fun or paddling.

The baby chao was slowly starting to feel uneasy being so close to this huge lake.

'All this water and how deep is it anyway?', he thought. Suddenly he imagined himself in the water trying to swim for the first time. The simple thought of it made his blood run cold. He snapped out of it like waking up out of a nightmare. Luckily Rosie and TJ were too busy looking at a fast swimming chao to notice his discomfort.

"Uhm, can we go now? I want to see what's next.", he said trying to sound eager to continue the tour, as an excuse to get away from the lake.

He started to crawl back on the path that continued along the lake to what looked like another bridge. TJ and Rosie shrugged and joined him so they could cross together to the other side.

The baby chao was amazed of the beauty of the island so far. Just exploring the entire island would be one amazing adventure. The simple thought of it made the baby chao have a confident smirk on his face without realizing it. He turned around and looked at the mountain. Then he looked up and was about to ask TJ the name of the mountain when he saw something flying high up in the sky. He focused on the strange figure high up and realized it was a chao.

"Hey TJ, how high can a chao fly?", the baby chao asked.

"How so?"

The baby chao pointed up to the sky, TJ looked up and saw the flying chao. He smiled and waved at the flying chao who amazingly saw him and waved back.

"Ha, this must be his last patrol round.", Rosie said while she was also waving at the chao.

"Well, it all depends on the initial altitude.", TJ finally answered. "The highest area on the island, besides Mount Kunai, is Fly Chao Canyon. It's over there between the two mountains." TJ pointed between Mount Kunai, the mountain they were passing by and the other one they were now heading to.

"That place sure must be high.", the baby chao said.

"Yep, and the wind currents provide a good support when flying.", Rosie added.

They reached another bridge and once on the other side the environment changed to one with almost no trees and lots of briers. Due to the lack of shade, this area was slightly hotter and dryer than the one they came from. After a few minutes of crawling, the heat became unbearable for the baby chao. He was starting to feel tired and hungry. They reached the mountain's wall where the path continued as a narrow pass going deep inside.

The baby chao stopped to catch his breath. Rosie noticed this and stopped as well. "Are you alright?", she asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need a minute.", the baby chao said short trying not to make them worry to much.

"This heat must have a greater effect on you than Rosie and I.", TJ concluded.

"Now that I think about it, you didn't eat anything after you hatched, did you?", Rosie assumed.

"Uhm... no, but I wasn't hungry then."

By hearing this, TJ was even more worried. "We must get you something to eat."

"Yes, but I wanted to do that at the end of the tour. There is much to see and I want to be in time to see the race too.", the baby chao said while he started to crawl again.

TJ and Rosie just kept staring surprised while he was crawling away.

"His hunger for journeys is far greater than his hunger for food, I see.", Rosie said.

"I couldn't say it better myself.", TJ agreed.

"I wonder into which kind of chao his determination will take him to evolve.", Rosie asked curiously.

"It's better not to get to too far ahead about that. He has a long way to go and all we can do is wait and help him whenever he needs us.", TJ said already feeling like this was the beginning of a new friendship.

"The part about 'not-going-too-far-ahead'. I think you should tell him that.", Rosie said chuckling a little.

TJ turned around looking for the young chao but he was already out of sight.

"We better hurry.", he said shocked. Rosie nodded and they both started to run to the end of the pass.

They both knew where they were, as for the baby chao he was staring his eyes out at the amazing valley. There were many ruins and stone pillars, even the mountain walls surrounding the valley had many caves with statues on both sides of the entrance. The caves were located on different levels.

"Power Chao Valley. It sure looks like a hidden oases, ha?", TJ noted.

The little chao gave a faint nod and kept staring down on the lowest area of the valley at a group of chao working.

"Who are those?", he finally asked.

"Most of them are power chao. Their abilities are based on their incredible strength.", TJ explained.

"There is Atlas!!", Rosie suddenly yelled, startling both TJ and the little chao.

She started to run down to the valley leaving TJ and the baby chao behind. A few seconds later she practically disappeared.

"What was that all about?", the baby chao asked surprised.

"Uhm… she haven't seen Atlas in a while.", TJ answered feeling slightly embarrassed for Rosie's compulsive behaviour.

He looked how Rosie was running down to the bottom of the valley and sighed.

"I always found this path so time consuming. Instead of a straight road it goes down criss-cross. It takes twice as long to go down, but I have my own short cut."

Before the baby chao could ask about that short cut, TJ started to make his twin tails spin like a propeller. He looked amazed as the tails were rotating faster and faster lifting up a strong breeze. Slowly TJ lifted himself up into the air and turned toward him.

"Don't be scared, just hold on tight. We'll be down there in no time.", TJ said with a comforting tone while he put his arms around the baby chao's tiny body.

The baby chao felt how he was slowly being lifted up into the air and even with TJ holding him tight he felt a feeling of freedom by being airborne. The flight was very short even if TJ was descending slowly to the ground. A few seconds after they touched the ground Rosie came running toward them.

"Hey, you two cheated.", she complained as soon as she reached them.

"Cheated? We were not holding a match or something like that, Rosie. Besides, I wanted to spare the baby chao from crawling all the way down here.", TJ said with a serious voice.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Rosie said short and then walked toward a group of chao that were busy lifting up huge rocks above their head as part of their training.

Rosie walked straight toward one of the chao. Just like her and TJ he was a quite evolved chao, totally red from head to feet with long dreadlocks. He had a white crescent moon on his chest. You could tell right away he was a really strong power chao. He lifted a huge rock above his head faster and with more ease than the others, almost like he could lift an even heavier rock.

As soon as he dropped the rock on the ground Rosie called him. "Hey, Atlas!!"

The chao turned around to Rosie.

"It's been a while.", she continued.

"Hey, Rosie. How is it going?"

"With me, fine. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday, but I was planning on seeing you guys at the race since I had some unexpected chores this morning and…"

"Hey Atlas, glad you're back.", TJ interrupted as he came closer with the baby chao crawling next to him.

"Hey TJ!! Nice to see you again, buddy.", he said and they gave each other a friendly handshake. He then turned to look at the baby chao.

The baby chao was sitting there looking how Rosie and TJ were talking to this chao who also seemed very familiar.

'Why does he look so familiar as well? Just like Rosie and TJ, he looks like someone I already now. Damn, this déjà vu's are driving me nuts.'

"And who's your little friend here?", Atlas wondered.

"We came upon him in Chao Park. He just hatched out of his egg so we decided to show him around a little.", TJ explained.

"He has no name yet.", Rosie contributed to TJ's summary.

Atlas came closer to him and said: "Hi there little guy, I'm Atlas. Nice meeting you."

"Hi, glad to meet you too.", the baby chao replied joyfully.

"We must get going now. I don't want anyone taking my favourite spot.", Rosie said.

"Yep, it's time.", Atlas said as he walked to the other power chao. "OK chao, that's all for today. I'll see you all tomorrow so we can continue with the big project.", Atlas said with a loud and serious voice.

The power chao ceased with the work activities and started to get ready to leave while some where already leaving.

Rosie went to the baby chao and said: "Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way.", and she grabbed the baby chao's arm.

He was shocked by this spontaneous proposal and he shyly said: "Oh no. I'm fine, really."

"If you knew how far it is to the Speed Course, you wouldn't be saying that and besides, you need to rest.", Rosie said.

There wasn't much argue, as soon as Rosie held him gently in her arms he felt how his fatigue was taking over him. He rested his head on her shoulder and while she and TJ were starting to make their way to the course he fell asleep.

Atlas finished talking to some work colleagues and caught up with the trio. "Ok, I'm ready to go.", he said and noticed how Rosie was carrying the baby chao.

He instantly showed his concern toward this. "You shouldn't carry him, Rosie.", he said with a serious voice. "A baby chao shouldn't be carried around or else it will take longer for him to learn to walk."

Rosie smiled and said: "It's ok, Atlas. This little one will be walking very soon. There is something special about him, I can feel it."

Atlas kept staring at her with clear disbelief on his face.

Rosie noticed this. Then she also added: "Believe me. He will be up and running to every last corner of the island in no time."

"I'll go for that hunch of yours.", Atlas concluded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Begin dream

It was very dark when suddenly images started to flash in front of his eyes. He saw a massive battle; he saw a huge creature attacking him. He saw an ally or was he an enemy as well. He started to feel like he was falling looking at a round shaped object far away. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to go back. He couldn't do anything even how hard he tried. He became surrounded by pleasant warmth, so there was nothing left to do than to say goodbye.

End dream

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The baby woke up shocked, his heart was pounding faster than normal; he was a bit sweaty but panting heavily.

'What was that?', he asked himself confused. 'A nightmare, but why? Why did I have that nightmare? What does it mean?'

He just couldn't find the answer, his memory was as clear as the memory of a new born chao should be. Why he had that nightmare remained a mystery.

"You're awake." The baby chao looked up and saw Rosie looking at him over her shoulder.

"The race will start any minute now. Is everything ok?", she continued finally noticing the baby chao's troubled look.

"I'm back." TJ's voice dropped in. He arrived with a basket filled with fruits and laid it down in front of the little chao.

"Here, I went to look for something to eat while you were sleeping. Go ahead, dig in."

TJ didn't have to say it twice. The baby chao's attention was completely focused on the delicious looking fruits. He grabbed the biggest one out of the basket and give it a huge bite. After a short chewing, he swallowed and immediately went for the next bite.

Rosie giggled while looking at him, eventually concluding that his concerned look was caused by hunger. "He sure knows how to dig in his food.", she said to TJ and they both started laughed.

Suddenly a robotic voice spoke out loudly for everyone to hear. "The race will start in two minutes. Contestants, please take your positions behind the start line."

Rosie and TJ turned around and saw how the chao were starting to walk to their positions. Those that weren't participating cleared the way by standing along side the track or in the tribune seats.

After hearing Omachao's voice the baby chao stopped eating. "The race is starting?", he mumbles with his mouth full and rushed passing along TJ and Rosie to the edge of the hill.

Rosie, TJ and the baby chao were sitting on the top of a small hill. It was high enough to see everything and for this reason it was Rosie's favourite view spot.

"He sure doesn't want to miss anything."

"It's his first race.", TJ said.

Suddenly someone familiar came into the little chao's sight and this time he immediately knew who it was. That grumpy baby chao he met earlier also attended the race as another viewer.

'So there you are.', the baby chao thought narrowing his eyes.

Suddenly the grumpy baby chao turned around and their sights crossed each other instantly. He had the same cold expression as always and the little chao wasn't surprised to see him looking back at him.

'I have a familiar feeling about you too. I don't know what it is, but it's going to be cool to find out.', he thought.

Omachao spoke again: "Race will start in 30 seconds."

The baby chao turned his attention back to the race. He sat back in a relaxed pose while Omachao finally said: "Contestants ready, get set, GO!!" and simultaneously to the shot of a small gun the chao took off running.


	4. Chapter 4: The new member of Chao Isle 1

**Chapter 4: The new members of Chao Island part 1**

**Author's note: - **achoo - Damn… What a great time to catch a cold. Sorry I'm a little late with the new chap. Today I feel well enough to do the upload. Enjoy.

------------------

A new day breaks through on Chao Island. As the sunlight was spreading to every corner of the island, the tiny inhibitors are waking up to start a new day.

In Chao Park TJ was the first to wake up, or so he thought. As he went to the pond to take his morning swim, he saw the little chao not far away trying hard to walk on his own two feet. He was able to stand up now but moving on his feet was still a bit awkward.

'He sure wants to get over with that as soon as possible.', TJ thought with a smile and yawning afterward.

He went to the pond for his morning ritual. He washed his hands and his face first, and then he slowly submerged his entire body in the cold water. This was his best way to prepare his body and mind for things to come that same day. He was one of the few chao that enjoys a cold morning swim. Only when the water got warmer as the sun rose higher up in the sky, most chao would take a dip.

As TJ was floating on his back, he was organizing his schedule for the day.

Most outsiders might think that a chao is a creature with very simple life. Eat, sleep and play, day in day out, but the truth was far away from that.

All the chao on the island had an occupation. In TJ's case he spends a lot of time working and studying to become the best technician chao ever. In the eyes of everyone who knew him he already was a great technician, but he still didn't believe that himself.

'Today I'll finish my project, the first creation I ever made all by myself. It's so exciting.', he thought happily.

All of a sudden, a voice interrupted his fantasy of glory. "Morning, TJ." TJ came out of his floating position and saw Rosie nearing the pond.

"Morning.", he replied.

Rosie yawned and said: "Have you seen the little chao anywhere? I thought he was still sleeping but he was gone when I woke up."

"Yeah, I saw him. He's over there." TJ pointed out to direction where he last saw him, but he wasn't there anymore. "Huh, I saw him there just a few minutes ago. He was training on walking."

They looked around, but he was nowhere. "Where could he…"

"Hey guys…", a voice suddenly interrupted Rosie.

Both Rosie and TJ looked up. The pond TJ was swimming in was next to a hill, the water in the pond came through the hill's waterfall. On one of hill's ledges was the little chao, who let his first footsteps take him all the way up there.

"I think I'm getting a hang of it.", the little chao said while bending down over the edge and waving at Rosie and TJ.

"Well done.", TJ said while waving back.

"Yeah, but be care…" Before Rosie could finish her sentence a part of edge where the little chao was standing crumbled and he slipped of the ledge. He managed to hold on the edge with one hand but that part also broke off and he was falling into the pond.

"Oh no!!!", Rosie yelled.

TJ quickly jumped to the spot where the baby chao would land. His tails were completely soaked so he wasn't able to fly, but at least he could try to brake the fall. He jumped out of the water, caught the little chao then they both splashed back into the water. In no time they were both back to the surface and everything seemed fine, except for the little chao who was slightly panicked.

"It's cold, so cold!! Get me out of here!!", he yelled frightened.

"Take it easy. You're safe now. If you just calm down I'll help you out of the water.", TJ was trying to comfort the scared little chao. His panicked spatters became less, but he was still trembling and hyperventilating. He held on tight to TJ who then swum to where Rosie was standing. As soon as they reached TJ helped him out and Rosie pulled him close to her. The warmth of her body made some of the cold go away so he stopped trembling.

"Everything is going to be fine. You're save now.", Rosie said with a kind voice.

TJ got out of the water and said: "That's a terrifying first swim."

"In such a cold water it sure must be scary.", Rosie replied.

The little chao was barely following what they were saying. He was deep in thoughts now that the cold was flowing out of his head.

'That sure scared me. It wasn't the slide or the fall.', he thought. 'Touching the water was terrifying. Even if TJ was holding me, I felt so helpless. I was completely swallowed by the water, I couldn't move and there isn't anything else I want more than to be able to move.'

He let go of Rosie and said with a comforting smile: "I'm OK now, Rosie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"We all are, let's get some breakfast.", TJ said smiling.

He gave a simple nod agreeing then started to walk. Slowly and still a bit awkward, but walking.

Rosie was pleased by how fast he bounced back to normal from that cold water experience.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The three chao were having breakfast when Atlas showed up.

TJ was the first one to notice him and he greeted him joyfully. "Morning, Atlas."

Rosie and the little chao did the same. Atlas greeted back while sitting down and grabbing a fruit.

TJ went right away to ask him a favour, barely giving him a chance to start eating. "Hey Atlas. I was wondering if you were busy today, because I'll need your help in the workshop."

After a few seconds of thinking he answered: "Sure. Are you still working on that project of yours? I thought you were done by now!"

"I'll put the final touches today and I need your help to attach the engine."

Rosie noticed the little chao didn't have clue what they were talking about.

"Maybe you'd like to come along with us to see TJ's work.", Rosie suggested.

"Sure.", he replied right away.

By hearing this, Atlas turned to him and asked: "Are you sure you don't have other plans, kid?"

"No…", the little chao answered with no doubt in his voice, but still thinking he might be forgetting something.

"Well, I think you do."

Before the chao could ask what he was talking about, Atlas pointed up into the sky and they all looked up. A metallic chao was landing not far from where they where having breakfast. It was an Omachao unit.

Omachao was walking toward them while his eyes were scanning the entire group. After completing his scan, he immediately received verification from his memory banks that he found the one he was looking for.

"Morning chao citizen Rosie, TJ, Atlas and chao 657-4012. I'm Omachao unit 212, currently assigned with the task to assemble all newborn chao for medical research at the Chao Center."

"Morning, Omachao.", TJ greeted back. Atlas and Rosie both gave a friendly nod.

"What did he say? Assigned, research and who's chao 657 something, something.", the little chao asked confused.

"Chao 657-4012, that's you. All chao born here get instructions from Omachao.", TJ explained.

"Yep, and since you fell asleep during Omachao's instructional speech, you don't know your chao registration number.", Rosie said smiling.

This was the first time Atlas heard about this. 'He fell asleep? Sheesh, sounds to me like he's a sluggard.', he thought as he continued eating without saying a word.

"That is correct, but today there will be no delays. You are coming with me.", Omachao continued.

"And where did you say I had to go?", the little chao asked.

"To the medical department at the Chao Center for a medical check-up and further instructions.", Omachao explained broadly.

"Medical check-up! Can't I go some other time? I just made plans and…"

"Negative.", Omachao interrupted. "This is very important. To become a valuable member of the chao community on this island you must attend the gathering, it is obligatory."

"That's right. These gatherings are binding, kiddo.", TJ said feeling a little sorry for the him.

"But I wanted to go and see your project.", the little chao said pouting frustrated.

"You can come later in the afternoon. These gatherings last only a few hours and where I'm working is very close to the Chao Center.", TJ said.

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done.", Rosie promised.

"All right than.", he said finally agreeing. He finished his last piece of fruit and went to where Omachao was.

"Let's get this over with. Where is that Chao Center you mentioned?"

"The Chao Center is located on the south area of Chao Island. Since you want to get this over with as soon as possible, I suggest I take you there by air.", Omachao proposed in a very sarcastic way for a robot chao.

'I hope he's not insinuating that I'm too slow to get there walking or at least flying by myself. Kind of think about it, I didn't test out my wings yet.', the little chao thought.

"All right, but go easy on me. I just ate.", the little chao warned a little nervous.

After a quick goodbye, the little chao was lifted up into the air by Omachao and flown to the Chao Center.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"We reached our destination. Chao Center.", Omachao said while landing in front of a building.

The building was huge and round L-shaped, it had only three floors, but what it lacked in height it had plentiful in length. There was another building to the right, which looked like the mirror twin of the one in front of them.

"Omachao… What's that other building over there?", the little chao asked pointing toward the building.

"That building is the Chao Academy. You will be assisting school there very soon.", he said while walking to the entrance of the Chao Center.

"WHAT??", the little chao exclaimed shocked while rushing to keep up with Omachao. "I must go to school?"

"Affirmative.", Omachao responded coldly.

"And it's obligatory just like this whole gathering thing."

"Affirmative, you will receive further information about that during the gathering."

They walked through the main entrance and after going through a few corridors, they reached an immense hall. It was a presentation hall with audience seats in chao-size, and a stage with a big panel hanging on the wall.

"In this hall is where the gathering will take place.", Omachao said.

The little chao walked forward to see all the other baby chao in the room. Most of them looked just like him what gave him an uncomfortable feeling, as if he's some sort of clone or something like that. There were also other Omachao guiding the chao to a seat and keeping the crowd under control.

"If there is no further questions I will move on to help my fellow units.", Omachao said standing next to the little chao.

"Uhm sure, I'll be fine.", the little chao said short, and then he started to make his way through the crowd to find a seat.

Repeatedly, a single chao greeted him but there wasn't much conversation. Some chao already gave themselves a name while others already ventured themselves into some interesting areas of the island. From what he could hear from the others, all chao were recently born, within the last two weeks. Some kind of hatching spree might be it and now they were gathered here to take the first step in becoming official members of the chao society.

Suddenly Omachao's voice sounded through the loudspeakers asking all chao still standing to take a seat so they can start with the presentation. All chao obediently sit down and the little chao took a seat in the back where he could see the entire room. He looked around when he recognized a familiar baby chao between all the look-a-likes. It was that grumpy chao from yesterday.

'It's him.', he thought surprised. 'We might all look the same but I recognize you out of a hundred chao.'

His so-called rival was already seated quietly, avoiding conversation with all the others.

Suddenly the lights were turned off and a movie was projected on the big screen. It showed different aspects about being a chao, Chao Island, activities and education.

'There sure are a lot of things to come.', the little chao thought with a faint smile on his face.

When the movie was over everyone had a chance to ask questions. Afterwards they all were walking in two rows toward another room with five identical machines standing next to each other. Each machine was operated by two Omachao units.

An Omachao stood between the group of chao and the machines and said: "OK everyone, like I said in the hall this machines are medical scanners. They will make a physical scan so the doctors can check your health condition and ability potential. The machine might make strange noises, but that's completely normal. So there is no need to be afraid."

The little chao was walking in the row waiting his turn for the test when suddenly the chao behind him bumped into him. Because of that sudden hit, he couldn't avoid to push the chao in front of him.

"Oh, sorry.", the little chao said quickly to the chao in front.

He was about to turn around to find out why he was pushed when suddenly a voice roared angrily at him. "Watch it, you clumsy."


	5. Chapter 5: The new member of Chao Isle 2

**Chapter 3: The new members of Chao Island part 2**

**Author's note: **Enjoy. Read & review please.

------------------

The little chao turned back to see that the chao standing in front of him was no one else than the grumpy chao again.

"Hey, it's not my fault and who you're calling clumsy.", the little chao retorted.

"You're that lazy chao from yesterday, ha.", the grumpy chao said teasingly as he completely turned around after recognising the little chao's voice. "You need more practice walking. You're still stumbling over.", he said as he turned back to face forward.

'I won't let him get on my nerves this time.', the little chao thought frustrated.

"I said I was sorry. What's the matter with you anyway?", he asked puzzled, "From the moment you hatched you're grumpy all the time and mad at everyone. You may be first in learning to walk perfectly but right now you should practise in how to relax a little."

The grumpy chao turned around again looking at the little chao with a mixture of surprise and anger in his face.

"You take that back, right now.", he said with a furious voice.

Like the first time, the little chao wasn't scared at all. He was staring right back into his angry face when he said: "I won't take back the truth. You're nothing but an ill-tempered chao."

"You…" That was the only thing the grumpy chao said before striking the first punch. The crowded room turned silent as all the others turned around to see what was going. Two chao confronting each other in a fight!

The little chao dodged the punch easily. "You need more practise on that too.", he said when he pushed his adversary to the floor. He was about to attack when suddenly someone held him from behind.

"Cut it out, both of you." The little chao could hear Omachao's voice coming over his shoulder. An Omachao unit was holding him and another one grabbed his adversary, restraining him as well.

"He started.", the grumpy chao said still in rage.

"I just gave him a piece of my mind."

"It does not matter who started. Fighting like this will not solve anything. We must continue with the medical scan or else we will not finish for today. Unit 210 bring that chao to the first row, I will bring this one to the last one."

By putting as much distance between the two chao as possible, the Omachao hoped that this would keep them from starting to argue again until the scan was done. Just in case, they remained close to them.

After getting a body scan, the chao were guided toward the exit. The little chao was guided by Omachao unit 212, the same one who brought him to the Chao Center.

"You should not be fighting other chao like that.", Omachao warned him at one point.

"I know, but don't worry he's the only one getting on my nerves.", the little chao assured Omachao.

"Hopefully you two will not cross each others path too often.", Omachao said.

They reached outside and the little chao saw Rosie right away. She was waiting for him as promised.

"Hey, Rosie.", the little chao called her waving his arm. It was probably difficult for her to recognize him between the others since they all looked the same.

Rosie saw him and waved back.

The little chao turned to Omachao. "Well I'm off now. That entire meeting thing wasn't that bad after all."

"You think? I will continue my way as well. Do not forget to do your homework before school starts and make sure you do not fall asleep in class.", Omachao warned with a stern voice.

The little chao was a bit stunned by hearing this. He chuckled while putting on arm behind his head. "Oh, and sorry I fell asleep yesterday.", he finally apologized.

"Apology accepted. See you soon and good luck.", Omachao said while taking off.

The little chao waved good—bye and marched toward Rosie.

"Hey there… How did things go?"

"Pretty well.", the little chao said. He chose not to tell Rosie about his encounter with the grumpy chao so she wouldn't get worried.

"And what did I miss?", he asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Not much. Looks like TJ's final touches will take longer than planned.", Rosie said smiling.

"Anyway, I still want to see what he is working on."

"Let's go than."

They walked toward the Chao Academy and while passing by the little chao couldn't avoid thinking that in two weeks from now he would have to go to school. What worried him the most was that he had to have a name by then.

'I can't be called the little chao forever. I want my name to be special, a cool name.', he thought with a smirk on his face.

In the meantime, they reached a slide door on the outside of the Chao Academy. After Rosie pressed her hand on a nearby panel, the door opened. They descended one floor through a stairway and walked through another slide door into a corridor with several doors on right side. It looked almost like the Chao Center, but less decorated.

They were almost half way when Rosie said: "We're here…"

Standing in front of a door, a strange beeping sound was heard before it opened. They walked in and the little chao just couldn't believe his eyes. The entire wall in front of him had small chambers attached to it, from ceiling to floor, about a hundred in total. Some of the chambers were occupied an Omachao unit and they didn't seem to be aware of the presence of the two chao.

"It's okay, don't be alarmed. This is the Omachao workshop. All the Omachao units come here to recharge their batteries, get repaired or for a routine service.", Rosie explained.

"Are those Omachao sleeping?", the little chao asked curious.

"Kind of, they are on stand-by mode while charging up. You see, these Omachao patrol the entire island during the night, therefore they have to charge during the day."

"Okay…", he replied noticing that these Omachao had a darker tone of colour than the ones he saw a few minutes ago.

They walked along the chambers to the back of the room. They reached another door but it didn't open automatically like the previous one. Rosie knocked a few times. After a few minutes, the door slid open and Atlas was standing in the doorway.

"Back so soon.", he said in a joking tone.

"Haha, very funny.", Rosie said while walking in. Atlas stepped aside still smiling, and then started to walk next to the little chao.

"Hey kiddo, how was the gathering? Don't tell me you fell asleep again?", he asked jokingly.

"Not boring and I'm not a sleepyhead, if that's what you're thinking.", the he replied slightly irritated.

"Okay, if you say so, kid."

The small talk was interrupted when the little chao was finally standing in front of TJ's creation. At first, he thought it would be something small but the truth was a hundred times bigger. It was too big to be an artefact made by a chao, at least five feet tall and a few inches wider. It had the shape of a normal chao head with a more aerodynamic style and the entire structure was resting on two robotic feet. The only question left was; 'What is it?'

"Wow!", the little chao managed to whisper after a few minutes of silent astonishment.

"It's sure big, ha.", Atlas commented. The little chao only gave a nod.

"Still working on the problem, TJ?", Rosie asked standing on the front part of the huge thing.

"I'm almost done. After this there won't be any more problems, I hope."

The little chao came near Rosie and finally saw TJ. He was deep inside the machine fixing something on the engine. He came out and to look for another tool when he noticed him.

"Oh, hi. How did it go at the gathering?", he asked. His face was sweaty and dirty with grease, making it obvious that he has been working hard today.

"Very well.", the little chao said short. He didn't even mention his hostile argue with the grumpy chao. He didn't want to mention it or he completely forgot the whole incident after seeing TJ's machine.

"What's this huge thing you're working on?"

"I call it a Chao Walker. It took me weeks to design and months to make, but I'm almost done now.", TJ explained.

He paused than continued with a more exhaustive description. "If I'm successful it will be the first vehicle designed to be pilot by a chao. Its primary use is transportation, but it's also a battle vehicle. Well, I still have some work to do on that part but right now I want it to be able to fly, walk and submerge from one point to another safely."

"The way I see it you won't be able to make that test flight today, TJ.", Atlas interrupted TJ.

TJ gave a disappointed sigh and said: "Yeah I know, but I'm sure it will be ready for tomorrow."

"We know how eager you are to finish it, but it's better for you to take your time with all the bugs that show up while you're still on the ground."

"Rosie is right, just take it easy.", Atlas said motivating TJ to keep going.

After finishing solving the last problem, TJ climbed into the cockpit and started to check the computer, navigations and other important instruments. The little chao climbed in as well, when Rosie and Atlas were too busy talking to notice him.

"Hey TJ…", he called a little nervous.

TJ answered without pausing with what he was doing. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can I tag along with you during your test with the…… Chao Walker."

By hearing this, he stopped and turned around looking at the little chao. "I don't think that would be a good idea. It could be dangerous."

"Please… I want to see how the Chao Walker works. I won't bother you, I promise.", the little chao started to beg ignoring TJ's warning about danger.

"Yes, but…"

"It's out of the question, you're not going.", a voice suddenly interrupted.

It was Atlas. He was standing on the ground but could still hear what TJ and the little chao were saying.

The little chao looked down at him and said: "Why not? I want to go."

"This is not a field trip, kid. Things can get pretty dangerous during the test. You might even get hurt."

"Anyone can get hurt, but I'm sure TJ's Chao Walker will make a perfect first flight."

"We all are sure of that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're not going. You still have a lot of preparation to do for your first day of school."

Atlas had a point there. The little chao had to go through a few trainings before starting school, two weeks from now.

"I can still catch up if I miss a day or two.", he said confidently.

"That's what a slacker always say at first, but in the end it's always the same. The peered pressure is just too big to handle."

"Well, I'm different…", the little chao said as he jumped of the cockpit and landed right in front of Atlas. "Like it or not I'm going.", he said with a firm voice.

Noticing how Atlas and the little chao were going into an endless argument, TJ flew out of the cockpit and landed between the two.

"OK guys, cool it. We can all go. I could use an extra hand to check the instruments during the test.", he said trying to end the quarrel.

"And you, you'll keep your promise of being good and you'll stay close to Rosie.", TJ warned the little chao.

"Okido…", the little chao replied happily as he went toward Rosie. "Hey Rosie, say hi to the new member of the group.", he said victoriously.

"I hope you know what you're doing TJ.", Atlas said short, slightly hurt in his authority.

"Sure… I was planning a flight route we could use to test the Chao Walker.", TJ said trying to change the subject.

"Which destination did you have in mind?", Atlas wondered.

"Angel Island."

"What!", Atlas exclaimed shocked.

Atlas wanted to help TJ as much as he could but couldn't ignore the risks. First of all, they were planning on sneaking out of the island. Asking permission to test the Chao Walker was pointless, they would never get it. They were most sure of that, knowing the strict stipulations they had to fulfil in order to do so. Chao Island wasn't a prison, as it may look like sometimes. There are just a lot of rules and regulation created solely for the chao own welfare.

Secondly, Atlas had his objection with the fact that TJ wanted to go to Angel Island.

"I checked the map and it's an hour flight from here. It's perfect."

"Uhm, TJ. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I hope not. I'll make sure to take everything we need and…"

"No, I mean something about Angel Island.", Atlas specified.

"Oooohhhh, don't worry. It's a big island. I'll make sure to land on a spot far away from the shrine."

"Like I said before, I hope you hope you know what you're doing.", Atlas said with a serious voice.


	6. Chapter 6: The test flight to Angel Isle

**Chapter 6: The test flight to Angel Island. **

**Author's note:** Had to rewrite certain fragment of this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Also I invite all readers to view my fanart on DA. Check my homepage link in my profile. Enjoy. Read and review please.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Little chao, come on. Wake up. We must get ready to leave.", Rosie said with a low voice trying to wake up the little chao.

The little chao moaned quietly while opening his eyes half way. "What? So early, I'm still sleepy."

"TJ already told you yesterday. We have to wake up early so we can sneak out unseen."

Through his drowsiness the little chao started to remember the plan TJ explained yesterday. At night the nocturnal Omachao patrol the island and their shift ends at 5:50 a.m. At 6:00 a.m. the daytime Omachao would take over, thus it's a ten minutes window they had to use wisely. It was 5:30 a.m. Rosie and the little chao had twenty minutes to get ready and meet TJ and Atlas behind the Chao Academy building where they would be waiting with the Chao Walker.

Rosie and the little chao were forced to get back to Chao Park so their absence wouldn't become suspicious to the other chao. Every time a chao asked her for TJ she would say that he had to stay at the Power Chao Valley doing some research. She also told them she would leave very early in the morning to help him. A white lie of course for the perfect alibi. Atlas's absence would never be suspicious. He never tells anyone where he will be hanging out. He's all around, passing the night, working or just hanging out wherever he feels right.

"Yeah, I remember. The big day…", the little chao said while standing up still dazed with slumber.

"Come on, go to the pond and wash your face. The cold water will help you to fully wake up. Hurry and make sure no one sees you.", Rosie instructed.

The little chao did what he was told while Rosie finished packing her backpack. On her way out she saw the little chao coming back with a brighter look on his face.

"Much better.", she said as she grabbed his hand. "We have less than fifteen minutes, let's go." And they strolled in a rushed pace toward the Chao Academy.

-- -- --

"We're here…", Rosie said happily as they were finally standing in front of the huge building. The little chao couldn't bring out a word he was panting and was totally exhausted after trying to keep up with Rosie's walking speed.

"Come on… they should be behind the building.", she said while walking toward the back.

The little chao was a little recovered, so he marched right behind Rosie. As planned, there they were Atlas and TJ with the Chao Walker. They managed to take the Chao Walker outside through a cargo exit which was a lot wider than the ordinary exit doors.

"Hi guys. Ready to go?", Rosie asked.

"Yep, the last nocturnal Omachao just went into the workshop.", Atlas replied.

"Good thing we are standing behind the building. We won't be spotted that easily.", TJ said while inserting the final data into the Chao Walker's computer.

"OK, I just turned on the scrambling generator. The radars on the island won't detect the Chao Walker when it takes off. All aboard, we will be taking off in no time."

They all climbed into the cockpit which had enough room for the four chao. TJ had the front seat, the pilot's seat. The right seat, positioned to look over the starboard of the Chao Walker, was assigned for weapon control and Atlas was pleased with this assignment. The left seat, facing the larboard of the aircraft, was assigned for navigation, fit for Rosie who prefers a more passive task. In the back there was an extra seat suitable for an extra passenger, the little chao in this case.

"OK, fasten your seat belt every one. We'll be taking off in thirty seconds.", TJ commanded as captain of the air vessel.

The little chao fasten his seat belt and felt how the engines began to power up. At first there was a loud low noise that changed into a powerful and high tuned one. Suddenly it felt like something exploded beneath the aircraft almost like something was going wrong. But when it started to rise up slowly from the ground, it was obvious that everything was going just fine. When it reached a certain altitude TJ turned the yoke's wheel making the Chao Walker turn left toward the sea and raised the engine's power even more.

A weird vibration went through the little chao's body as the Chao Walker started to dash at a high speed through the clouds. This sensation wasn't a terrifying one, like when he fell into the pond. On the contrary, he was excited forgetting completely how tired he was from the speedy walk and the fact that he didn't even have breakfast yet.

"That went smooth.", Atlas commented thrilled by the amazing take off and the speed its flying.

"Congratulations on a perfect take off, TJ.", Rosie said happily.

TJ was silent; he couldn't bring out a word yet. He was struggling not to burst out in tears of joy.

'Finally, after working so hard for so long my greatest invention is finally flying.', he thought.

"TJ, are you alright?", Rosie asked after getting no answer from TJ.

"I…", he whispered.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and there was Atlas.

"It's ok, pal. I can imagine the huge happiness going through your mind and heart right now."

"Yeah…", TJ said whipping a few tears from his eyes. "I shouldn't be rejoicing yet. I still have to make this thing land safely on Angel Island."

After a few minutes of steady flight TJ decided to switch to auto-pilot. 'I can use a moment to relax now.', he thought while standing up.

He looked at the little chao who left his seat a while ago and had his face almost stuck against the glass looking outside at the sunrise. This was the first time he took the time to really enjoy this splendid view.

"The entire take off didn't effect you at all, I see." TJ said behind the little chao's back.

He turned around and smiled as a way to say 'yes'. Then turned back to the wonderful sight looking how the first sunrays were giving the clouds a mysterious yellow and orange colour.

At that moment TJ was called by Atlas to talk about the weaponry and the little chao was once again left alone.

'Wauw!! This sure is one amazing view.', he thought quietly as he continued looking outside. 'It's a good thing I managed to come along. I wouldn't miss something like this for anything in the world.',

As the sun came out of the clouds once again a very bright light suddenly flashed into the little chao's eyes.

-- -- -- -- --

Begin vision

He was standing on a very high cliff staring over a valley stretching far over the horizon. He was gazing at the same wonderful sunrise when he started to hear the sound off an engine coming from far away. The sound was familiar to him, an airplane. He even had to smile knowing who was coming. The sound was quickly nearing where he was and at one point the plane was passing right below the cliff he was standing on. That was his cue to catch his ride. Without hesitation he spread his arms and jumped off. As soon as his body started to fall he curled up into a ball and started to spin at an incredible speed. He was now falling very fast but he knew what he was doing. When his fall path was nearing the airplane's flight route, he uncurled his body spreading his limbs widely to slow down his speed. The timing was perfect; he landed on top of the airplane's wings looking straight forward.

"Hey, Sonic", a friendly, young boy's voice greeted him from behind his back, obviously the plane's pilot.

He was about to turn around when suddenly someone else screamed his name again: "SONIC!!!!!"

He looked straight forward again and saw a very bright light flash into his eyes… again.

End vision

-- -- -- -- --

Even how discomforting these dreams and now even visions wee becoming the little chao remained calm and tried to collect as much details from them as he could.

'What was that? What am I trying to remember?', he thought. 'Sonic… that name is…'

He was startled as he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw TJ standing right behind him again.

"Hey kid... I know the view is amazing but you're getting really absent-minded about it.", TJ said smiling.

"Right, but what else can I do?", the chao asked putting the whole vision thing aside for a moment.

"Aha, that's what I was going to tell you about. I installed a complete entertainment system because I know how boring a long flight can be."

"Cool, let's check it out.", the little chao cheered happily.

TJ took him back to his seat and showed him how to work with the many built-in entertainment devices inside the chair's armrest. In no time he had a headphone over his head and was swinging on the beat of rock music.

"Hope you don't turn him into a rebellious punk.", Atlas said as he saw him gleefully swinging his head and feet with his eyes closed.

"It's just for a while. It's not like he'll be brainwashed or something.", TJ said.

"TJ could you come check this out?", Rosie said. Strangely she remained very silent for the last half an hour and that's really odd for a female chao such as her.

He moved next to her and immediately noticed the unusual readings on her screen.

"The winds have changed which means that the storm is moving this way now.", TJ noted causing him a great deal of concern.

The little chao was listening to his fifth music track when the Chao Walker started to shake violently throwing him of his seat pullinging the headphone from his head.

"Are you ok?" He heard Rosie talking to him.

"We are having a little turbulence. You better fasten your seatbelt.", TJ instructed as he was already back in his pilot seat and regained complete control of the aircraft.

"I'm ok.", the little chao answered then he whispered, "And now he warns about the turbulence."

He struggled to get up and back into his seat and barely managed to finish fastening his seatbelt when the turbulence started again.

"Looks like the landing is going to be tough.", Atlas commented after feeling that disturbing shake called turbulence.

The little chao looked outside and noticed how the weather was quickly changing from snow white clouds to dark rainy ones and it was even darker straight ahead.

"I'm getting a better scan now. The tropical storm is going to pass near Angel Island.", Rosie said to TJ.

"What's the new trajectory from the island?"

"Right now the storm is about 215 miles southeast. According to the calculations it will miss the island for almost 100 miles but the effects of it won't go unnoticed."

TJ remained a minute or two silent to analyze the information he got from Rosie and eventually came to a disappointing conclusion.

"It's too risky.", TJ said loudly, "With these strong winds it wouldn't be wise to continue to Angel Island. We must move away from the storm and find a safer place to land."

"I'll start the search for another place.", Rosie said.

"In the meantime, let's move away to a more friendly weather.", Atlas suggested.

"Roger that." TJ started to change course when the weather got worse with lightning striking randomly through the clouds. Suddenly another turbulence started, the strongest one so far, making the aircraft shake up and down. TJ was struggling with the yoke's wheel to keep the aircraft steady.

'And we are not even that close to the storm.', he thought alarmed.

"Rosie did you find something?", he yelled above the storms rumbling sounds so she could hear him.

"Yes, about 70 miles southwest from Angel Island but…" Rosie was brutally interrupted when the turbulence started again. The view outside was blocked with hard falling rain, a shower of lightning and ear deafening thunder.

They heard and felt a mayor hit on the aircrafts hull almost throwing the aircraft completely out of control. Rosie started to scream frightened that she was but her scream was barely heard above the rumbling sounds of thunder and the splattering rain against the hull. The images on the monitors started to flicker and then they just went black.

"My monitor shut down!!", Atlas said.

"Mine too!!", Rosie noted as well.

"All the systems went offline, even the engine ceased function!!", TJ concluded.

'The hit we just received on the hull was most probably a lightning strike that knocked all the systems out.', TJ thought already theorizing the cause of the malfunction.

"Oh, no!!", Rosie said frightened, knowing that without engine power they would crash for sure.

With the engine offline the aircraft started to descent with an accelerating speed.

'I never expected my first flight to end like this.', the little chao thought while covering his head with his arms.

TJ started to work with the only thing he had left, the ailerons. These were the parts of any aircraft that regulates the altitude and lateral movement. They are also very important when an aircraft takes off or land using a runway. By pulling the steering wheel as hard as he could he managed to steady the aircraft.

"Ok everyone hold on. I have to make an emergence landing on Angel Island. There is no other choice.", TJ instructed.

'The Chao Walker is still descending too fast', TJ thought concerned. 'All I can do right now is keep it steady and in the right position for when we reach the ground. Hope this storm won't turn against us again.'

They came out of the clouds and could finally see the island. To his great relieve they entered a weak area of the storm where it wasn't raining so hard. He was manoeuvring the aircraft trying to find a save spot to land. It didn't take long before he saw an open field right in front of them. No trees and no rocks in the way, but was this field long enough to serve as a landing strip? TJ saw some huge boulders at the edge of the field and behind it a thick grown forest.

'This field may be perfect to land but with this speed it's possible that we might crash against those rocks.', he thought concerned.

"TJ did you find a landing spot?", Atlas asked.

"Yes, just a few miles ahead.", TJ said while moving the steering wheel to turn the Chao Walker toward the field.

"Brace for impact, guys.", he said and everyone lowered their head expecting the worst.


	7. Chapter 7: My name is Sonic

**Chapter 7: My name is Sonic!**

The four chao felt how the sensation of being airborne was brutally ended when the belly of the Chao Walker ripped the ground and started to crash violently. Dirt, grass and small stones started to hit the copula and the hull making the noise even worse. They were all hoping it wouldn't take long before they completely stopped, or else they would end up crashing against the rock formation TJ saw before.

'It's taking too long. We are still going too fast.', TJ thought feeling helpless in this situation.

All he could do was hold on against the control panel, lower his head and hope everyone will be ok in the end. Suddenly it felt like they collided against something. Whatever the aircraft hit seemed to be helping to slow down.

'I don't understand. What was it we just hit and how can it be stopping the Chao Walker without causing damage.' TJ noticed.

After a few seconds the aircraft finally stopped. The chao slowly lifted up their head looking around in the dim cockpit.

"We made it.", Atlas said with a low voice trying to break out of the shock.

"Is everyone OK?", TJ asked turning around and looking at everyone one by one. They nodded still a little too petrified to talk.

TJ unfastened his seatbelt and was about to stand up when suddenly the aircraft started to move backward.

"What's happening?", Rosie asked.

"We're being pushed.", TJ answered.

The Chao Walker stopped again. The aircraft was completely covered with mud and grass so it was hard to look outside. Suddenly the mud on the front part was removed letting a little bit of light come into the cockpit. They all looked surprised at the spot that has been cleared up. Suddenly a red furred face came into the spot and with his purple eyes were glaring inside. Rosie instantly screamed to the top of her lungs.

"A demon!!!", she yelled terrified.

Rosie's scream made everyone jump to the roof. TJ jumped backward bumping against Atlas, who left his seat to get a better look at the mysterious prier. They both fell to the floor, TJ on top of Atlas. The little chao covered his head against the deafening scream.

Atlas managed to calm down and talked loudly for everyone to hear: "It's OK, guys. Calm down, it's not a demon. It's Knuckles."

"Knuckles!!!", TJ and Rosie exclaimed almost simultaneously.

"Knuckles.", the little chao echoed with low voice.

"All of you get out. Now!!", a commanding voice said from outside. It obviously came from Knuckles.

TJ quickly stood up and went toward his panel. He had to open the cockpit manually so he crawled over the control panel toward a red switch behind it. He turned it ninety degrees counter clockwise, the hooks holding the copula closed were removed and it hydraulically opened.

Long before the cockpit was completely open they could see Knuckles standing in front of the Chao Walker with arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"Eh… hi, Knuckles.", TJ said nervously since he was the one staring the closest into his angry face.

After a few second of awkward silence Knuckles finally said: "You all have a lot of explaining to do."

Atlas sighed quietly. 'It's settled, I'm going to get scolded for this.', he thought.

One by one they left the aircraft. First TJ, then Rosie carrying her backpack.

"Hi Knuckles.", she greeted shyly.

Knuckles just gave a nod and asked puzzled: "A demon?"

TJ tried his best not to laugh, even turning his face so Knuckles wouldn't see him smiling. That moment was quite scary but right now it felt like hearing a good joke.

Rosie giggled nervously and started to blush. "Uhm, sorry about that. I didn't expect you around here."

"I didn't expect you guys around here either.", Knuckles replied.

The little chao came down and was about to greet Knuckles but was interrupted by Atlas.

"Hi, dad!! What's up?", he said with a happy voice.

"He's your dad?", the little chao asked surprised. There were indeed a lot of similarities, but the fact remained that Atlas was a chao and Knuckles an echidna.

"I'M NOT HIS DAD!!", Knuckles roared furiously making everyone frightened again. Rosie went close to TJ and the little chao did one step back with a shocked face.

Looking how he startled the entire group Knuckles sighed to calm down and still with a little anger in his voice he stated: "I'm his guardian and my name is Knuckles, kid."

He turned and looked at Atlas with a stern face. "And you... How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me 'Dad'."

Atlas just chuckled scratching the back of his head with one hand. Knuckles rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come on, let's find a shelter, it will start to rain again soon.", he said while turning around.

As they started to walk TJ finally noticed how close the Chao Walker was from the rock formation.

'That was close. Whatever we ran into a while ago sure made us stop in time.', TJ thought feeling an awkward shiver run down his spine.

They all followed Knuckles on a path that went up into the mountain. As they were climbing the little chao took the chance to ask TJ something that's been bothering him ever since he saw Knuckles.

"TJ."

"Yeah?"

"I noticed Knuckles is talking a different language than we do. Still I can understand what he's saying and looks like he can understand us too."

TJ smiled agreeing with this remark.

"That's another subject you still have to be instructed about. You're really lucky, you get to go and see places and people before any other baby chao born on our island."

"Well, how can I understand what Knuckles is saying?", the little chao asked getting a little impatient.

"Well, that tiny ball above your head doesn't only show your state of mind, you know."

"So that's what it does?", the baby chao asked as the ball above his head turned into a question mark.

"Uhm yes.", TJ replied sweat dropping for the little chao's silly question. "We normally speak our chao language. It is kind of pre-programmed in our brain, that's why we can talk and understand our language from the moment we're born. The orb above our heads is also a translator that enables us to understand the languages of any other specie."

"Cool!!! I don't have to learn other languages at school. But Knuckles doesn't have one of those orbs thingies above his head. How can he understand what we're saying?"

"That's a smart question, kid.", Atlas said as he started to walk next to him.

"You can explain that part to him if you want, Atlas.", TJ requested.

Atlas took a deep breath and said: "It's called Chao Bond."

"Chao Bond?!?", the little chao echoed confused.

"It's a bond between a chao and his Chao Guardian enabling the guardian to understand our chao language.", Atlas explained.

"Sometimes the bond does more than that.", TJ said, taking over the lead in the conversation again. "Like Atlas, Rosie and I for example. We all have a Genetic Bond with our guardians. That's why Atlas looks so much like Knuckles."

The little chao was even more surprised by hearing this. "All three of you have a guardian?"

"Yep, we are lucky too when it comes to that. Only a few chao are adopted while still in their egg and even a smaller number achieves this kind of bond."

"Being adopted in egg state is one of the main keys to Genetic Bond.", Rosie said, jumping into the conversation as well. "We were close to them. That's how the bond is generated before hatching and we also inherited most of their physical characteristics."

"So I can no longer bond with a guardian.", the little chao assumed.

"A bond is possible at any time of your life, but yours will be a normal Chao Bond and not a Genetic Bond like us.", TJ explained.

"Hey midgets, hurry up already!! The storm will go for its second round soon, so quit the chitchatting.", Knuckles growled a few metres away as he realized that the chao were staying behind talking rather than walking.

"Who you're calling a midget, knuckle-h…", Rosie started to yell back but TJ covered her mouth.

"Lets not get him started again, Rosie. Besides he's right, we must hurry." He grabbed her hand and started to run. Atlas and the little chao did the same.

"Hey Atlas.", the little chao called him with a very low voice as they were running so Knuckles wouldn't hear him.

"What is it, kid?", Atlas replied with almost the same low voice.

"Is that Knuckles guy always so cranky?"

"Nah, he might be hot-headed and stubborn but deep inside he's ok. He acts like that because he doesn't socialize much with others, I think. He's all alone on this huge island most of the time."

"But why did he choose to live here all alone?"

Atlas smiled and said: "It's not like he chose to live here. He may be my guardian but he's also guarding something very important and powerful."

The little chao gasped by hearing this. 'What is Knuckles protecting besides his chao Atlas?', he wondered in his mind.

They followed Knuckles into a cave and just when they all entered the cave it started to rain, even the trees where completely bended over due to the increased force of the wind.

"Just in time.", TJ said looking how the storm was breaking loose over the island.

"It will remain like this probably the whole day.", Knuckles said as he turned around and walked deeper into the dark cave. After a short while there was light in the cave. Knuckles had a flashlight on checking out the cave just to be sure. The part where he was standing was slightly wider than the entrance and had a round shape. The four chao came closer to where Knuckles was standing. He walked toward a rock and sat down leaning his back against it.

"Ok… you can start telling from the beginning.", Knuckles said while looking at the group as calm as he could.

TJ felt responsible for everything what happened so he stood in front of Knuckles and said: "This was my plan, Knuckles. You see, I build the Chao Walker…"

And so TJ told the entire story about building the Chao Walker, sneaking out of Chao Island, the storm, the lightning strike until the crash on the island.

After this Knuckles sighed looking at the entire group. "Do you all realize the danger you just put yourself into?", Knuckles asked sternly.

"Yes, we know, but it was necessary.", he answered with a strong determination in his voice.

He remembered the main reason why he built the Chao Walker, his ultimate goal and no matter what the obstacles were he wanted to pull through until he succeeded.

"We all know it wasn't right to leave Chao Island without permission, but if we had told anyone we wanted to leave to test the Chao Walker they wouldn't let us.", TJ continued.

"I can imagine that, but bringing a whole group along."

"We are here because we wanted to come.", Atlas interrupted Knuckles.

"That's true, would never let TJ do this alone.", Rosie added to Atlas's statement.

"Besides everything was going smooth until that lightning stroke the hull. We would have made a perfect landing and leave again without you even noticing anything." Atlas continued.

Knuckles was slightly surprised of the loyalty and unity in this group of chao. He chuckled to show how amusing their speech was.

"Without me noticing…", Knuckles repeated with a sarcastic grin.

"There isn't much going unnoticed to me on this island. Still, it's a good thing I saw your aircraft coming. If I didn't jump in to slow it down we wouldn't be talking right now."

Everyone was staring at Knuckles with their eyes wide open.

"It was…, it was you. We ran into you when we were crashing. That's how we managed to stop." TJ realized shocked.

Knuckles nod quietly. "It's ok, kid. It's better not to keep on pondering about that. Just be glad you're all alive and well.", Knuckles said.

"Thanks for saving us.", Rosie said smiling gratefully.

"Don't mention it.", Knuckles said short while standing up. He walked toward the entrance of the cave and looked outside toward the field. He eventually looked down at the Chao Walker and started to wonder.

'They sure show a lot of cleverness and courage by building that thing and coming all the way here. People sure underestimate these tiny creatures, even I.'

Without thinking, Knuckles turned to his right and looked up. He saw the little chao sitting on the six feet high rock next to the caves entrance. He just finished eating a piece of fruit Rosie gave him. Since TJ started to tell his story, he took some distance from the others. He felt his presence was unnecessary to justify their arrival on the island. Besides, he had other things on his mind right now. Like the vision he had a few hours ago, this echidna named Knuckles who gave him an odd feeling inside, even stronger than when he saw Atlas for the first time. The Chao Bond subject was also swirling his mind but the first two matters were the highest in his list of mental priorities.

"So there you are. I knew someone was missing back there.", Knuckles said interrupting the little chao's train of thoughts. He didn't notice the echidna standing close to him.

He looked at him and said: "Hi"

"You're pretty young, kid. Why did they let you come along?"

"Well, I insisted to come.", the chao said with a confident smile.

Knuckles just smiled back at this strong-minded answer and noticed how even this youngling had the same courage as TJ and the others.

"I didn't catch your name.", Knuckles asked with a more friendly voice.

The little chao lowered his head to think for a moment. 'My name? That name, the name in my vision… That's it!!!!'

The chao looked at Knuckles with the answer on the tip of his tongue.

"My…"

"He doesn't have a name yet.", TJ said while approaching Knuckles. Atlas and Rosie were right behind him.

The little chao stood up looking down at the group.

"So there you are!!", Rosie said relieved, even she didn't notice right away when he moved away from the group.

"This baby chao is part of this year's chao batch.", Atlas said.

The little chao looked away slightly irritated for being interrupted.

"I see.", Knuckles said short.

"I have a name now.", he said sternly right after Knuckles.

TJ, Atlas and Rosie were quite surprised by hearing this.

'He came up with a name already? How did he do that?', TJ wondered.

"Well, well… And what's your name than?", Knuckles asked with a joking tone in his voice.

The little chao still wasn't looking at the group and they couldn't see his face.

"My name… is Sonic.", he said with an even more determent voice.

He liked the way it sounds. Indeed, this was the name, that one special name. He turned around looking at everyone, now with a confident smirk on his face.

"Sonic Chao it is!!!", he said giving a thumb up.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation and a mission

**Chapter 8: Revelation and a mission.**

There was a flash of lightning and a loud thunder that snapped everyone besides the little chao, who officially named himself Sonic, out of their state of shock.

"Sss…sonic Chao.", TJ stammered surprised.

"Yep, but you can just call me Sonic.", Sonic said proudly.

"Where did you hear that name?", Knuckles asked astonished.

"Nowhere, it might sound a bit strange but I kind of dreamt about it."

"But how can you dream about a name you never heard before?", Atlas wondered.

Sonic just shrugged as he didn't have a clue why.

Rosie was completely silent. She just lowered her head with a very concerned look on her face. Sonic noticed this and asked loudly: "What's the matter? I thought everyone would be happy with my new name, but instead it looks like I just dropped a bomb on you or something like that."

Knuckles just shook his head and turned away crossing his arms.

'I can't keep dwelling in the past. It's time to live the present and honour Sonic's memory.', he thought sadly. He sighed trying to clear up his mind and focus on the present situation.

"It's ok, kid.", he said while turning his head and looking at the chao standing on the rock. "If that's the name you chose, so it will be. Nice meeting you, Sonic.", Knuckles said trying to sound happy for him, but Sonic still wasn't pleased with this answer. He knew they were all hiding something.

"But why, why is everyone so upset?", he insisted in knowing.

The three adult chao didn't dare to say anything, but Knuckles did.

"Well kid, by some great coincidence you chose the same name as a…… friend of mine."

"You have a friend named Sonic?", Sonic asked surprised and excided at the same time.

"I HAD a friend named Sonic. He's dead now.", Knuckles said coldly.

Sonic's eyes popped wide open. 'He's dead!?! Knuckles's friend is dead and I took his name.', he thought feeling like he just committed a terrible crime.

"I… I didn't know.", he stammered with a sad voice.

"Of course not. Losing him was a tragedy we don't like to talk much about, but there is one thing you should know about him."

"What is it?"

"He was a great hero. So, by taking his name I hope you will honour that hero.", Knuckles said with an optimistic smile on his face.

Sonic smiled and reassured Knuckles's request. "I sure will."

After that it was silent, everyone was staring outside looking how the storm was moving away and how the rain and wind were losing force.

"As soon as it stops raining we must start checking the Chao Walker right away.", Rosie said to TJ. She was getting bored of the silence.

"Yeah, I don't think there isn't any serious damage, though."

"But the systems went down. You think you can fix it?", Atlas asked.

"Sure, I brought all the spare parts I need."

Knuckles was following the conversation without looking at the group. He was also studying the Chao Walker.

'Maybe that Chao Walker-thing might come in handy.', he thought with a slight smile on his face.

"TJ…"

"Yes Knuckles.", TJ reacted surprised hearing Knuckles talking again after such a long silence.

"Can that Chao Walker of yours make deep range scans through rocks and soil?", he inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes, even through concrete and metal." TJ was very proud of his creation and would tell everything it could do whenever he had the chance.

"Sounds good.", Knuckles said finally making up his mind.

He slowly removed his arms from their crossed position. With a quick move, he punched his left fist into the palm of his hand, his way of stretching his muscles. He than announced: "OK kid, I might have the perfect task to put that Chao Walker of yours to the test."

Everyone was stunned by hearing this. At first they thought Knuckles would report them to the Island's Council. This would cause them a great deal of trouble. The worst of all for their guardian to be notified about their little escapade.

"So you won't blow the whistle on us?", Atlas asked thrilled to be sure.

Knuckles chuckled while turning around to look at his chao. "If they can't keep an eye on you on Chao Island, well, that's their problem not mine. Besides the three of you are adults now. You all are smart and strong enough to take care of yourself and each other."

"Sure, that's absolutely right!!", Atlas cheered happily. Both TJ and Rosie gave a sigh of relieve and Sonic just kept staring at the trio clueless about the importance of being in big trouble with the Island's Council.

After a short pause Knuckles continued. "Well kid, are you up to it?"

"Yes sir.", TJ responded like a soldier ready for battle.

"Good. Let's go inside and I'll explain everything."

They all went back inside the cave, even Sonic, to hear about Knuckles's assignment.

Knuckles went back to the same spot where he sat before. "First of all I must warn you all, that you probably must sneak out of Chao Island again and meet me at the location I'll point out."

"Sneaking out again? That won't be a problem as long as we stick to the same plan we used today and make sure no one sees us.", TJ said.

"Just make sure you don't get caught on your way back from here.", Knuckles added.

"Yeah, yeah… no problem. What about the mission?", Atlas heckled, starting to get impatient. Something that's very uncommon in his usual behaviour.

"The mission is a simple area scout. We are going to explore an underground area for possible treasures."

"Treasure hunting? But, aren't you the expert in that Knuckles? Why do you need our help?", Rosie wondered surprised.

"Because my expertise brought me to the conclusion that the ruins I found are located in an area with a very unstable soil due to volcanic activities. Digging in that area is very risky. The vibrations can make the chambers or the tunnels collapse. I want to know if there are any chambers still intact, but my scanner can show me only a partial view of a chamber deep under ground at its maximum range."

"May I check that scanner of yours, Knuckles?", TJ asked.

"Sure, but I left it back at the Shrine. I'll go and pick it up later."

"Ok…"

"What kinds of treasure are there in those chambers?", Atlas inquired.

"Yeah, who hid them in there anyway?", Rosie added.

"Those chambers were from an ancient echidna civilization that lived in a humble kingdom many millennia ago, but a great tragedy wiped out almost everything and everyone. Those who survived left, fearing the same disaster would strike again if they were to stay. The chambers where swallowed by the forest and forgotten for a long time, but they were recently rediscovered by archaeologists and treasure hunters. The ancient writings on the walls of the tunnels tell stories about powerful weapons the echidna's used to fight battles against enemy races and that they were kept save in the chambers."

"And you want to find these powerful artefacts that were used to battle in times of war.", Atlas assumed.

"It's way better than in the hands of certain treasure hunters who would only sell them to the highest bidder, not even thinking of the consequences if these artefacts were to fall in wrong hands.", Knuckles explained sternly.

"That's true.", Atlas said while standing up. "We can't let them be used for evil."

"Yes, but we still have to find out if there really are any artefacts still hidden in those chambers.", Rosie said trying to bring Atlas back to the start point of the mission; exploration. He was already thinking too far ahead.

"Artefacts or not exploring that area is adventure enough for me.", Sonic said in a very optimistic mood and smiling.

Atlas gave a loud humph while crossing his arms. "And who said you're going?", he said with a stern voice.

"I said.", Sonic replied looking right back into Atlas's serious face. "I can do whatever I want and I want to go on that mission."

Atlas was staring surprised by Sonic's rebellious response. Rosie and TJ were staring silently at Sonic after this enthusiastic declaration.

"Here we go again.", TJ whispered to Rosie not wanting to become an umpire in the same squabble again.

Knuckles just lowered his head, starting to have a slight flashback and smiled afterward.

'He sure had to be named Sonic.', he thought gladly.


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Master Emerald

**Chapter 9: Meet the Master Emerald**

The rain finally stopped, but it was still cloudy and the sound of thunder was audible far away. Knuckles and the four chao left the cave and went back to the Chao Walker.

"It rained all day.", TJ said with a tone of disappointment. He didn't expect to spend most of the day sheltering in a cave due to the stormy weather.

"Good thing it stopped. It would have been another rough flight back to Chao Island if it was still raining.", Rosie said remembering the turbulence when they were approaching Angel Island.

"Yeah, with a perfect timing too. We have enough time to fix the Chao Walker and get back home before the night shift begins.", Atlas said.

They reached the aircraft which was completely washed up by the rain. All the dirt and grass has been removed leaving it almost shining like new.

"Talk about a free carwash.", TJ said while turning an external switch to open the cockpit. 'No time to be joking. I have work to do.', he thought and with his twin tails he flew up and landed in the cockpit. He immediately started to press buttons on the control panel and analyzing what the problem could be.

"Need a hand with the repairs, TJ?", Atlas asked.

"Not yet. But I might need your help soon.", TJ answered.

"Meanwhile I'll go fetch the scanner.", Knuckles said while turning around. "Want to go for a walk, Sonic?"

Sonic was surprised that Knuckles asked him to come along. Even so he answered immediately. "Sure!!"

"I'll go with you two.", Rosie said, "Can use a walk to stretch my legs. Later guys!!" She waved at TJ and Atlas while running to catch up with Knuckles and Sonic.

Sonic couldn't be more happy, he had the chance to take a walk on the island before leaving. The island was definitely bigger than Chao Island and had many jungle areas. He noticed different ruins scattered everywhere.

Rosie was dashing ahead happily, jumping over rocks, tree branches and many puddles caused by the storm. She loved to run even if she's not one of the fastest chao. When running she enjoys feeling the fresh breeze caressing her face. She got a bit carried away and was almost completely out of sight. After a while they saw her standing on a rock on the edge of what seems to be a path going downhill, staring far away.

When they came closer she pointed out and said: "We're almost there."

"That's right.", Knuckles said while staring at the ancient pillars which indicated they where nearing the shrine.

Rosie jumped of the rock and continued running down the hill.

"Rosie, wait up.", Sonic said while starting to run to catch up with her. He's been watching Rosie for a while and wanted to give it a try on running.

"Hey!! Easy on it, kid.", Knuckles warned him but he wasn't listening at all.

He started to run down the hill hoping that its steepness would give him the acceleration he needed to catch up with Rosie. It was almost the way he imagined it, seeing everything pass by very fast, the speed. All of this together made him smile but the enjoyment was short before he tripped on a rock and lost control. He was falling toward a painful hit on the ground and could not do anything about it, or maybe well. Somehow the sensation of falling made him remember the vision he had during the flight. Almost instinctively he curled his body up into a ball and was now rolling down the hill.

"Rosie, watch out!!", Knuckles yelled trying to warn her.

'What is it that Rosie has to watch out for?', Sonic wondered. Suddenly he collided against something that made an end to his speed up roll. He immediately uncurled his body and found himself lying on his back. He felt a little dizzy but remembering the stunt he just pulled out made him laugh.

"Yeah, that was cool?", he said happily while still lying on his back.

Knuckles came running toward Sonic and asked: "Are you two, alright?"

'Two?', Sonic thought surprised. "Where is Rosie?", he than wondered.

He suddenly felt something moving beneath him.

"I'll be fine as soon as Sonic gets of my back.", Rosie complained.

Sonic finally notice that he ran into Rosie and ended up on top of her after performing that reckless stunt. Knuckles bend down and grabbed Sonic of Rosie's back putting him to sit on the floor. Rosie slowly stood up while rubbing the back of her head.

Sonic lowered his head and said: "Sorry, Rosie. I didn't mean to…"

"Do me a favour and keep it on the walking for a few days before starting to run.", Rosie said with a serious voice.

"But… Uhm, OK.", Sonic began but didn't finish his sentence, instead he decided to gave a shameful node.

"Don't be so hard on him. It's obvious he was following your lead.", Knuckles said smiling after knowing that they were both fine.

"And you.", Knuckles said while poking Sonic softly on the back of his head. "Next time practice your running skills on a flat area and not on a hillside. You could have hurt yourself or Rosie."

Sonic rubbed his head where he was poked, slightly annoyed that they both just ruined his moment of fun. On the other hand he knew they were right, he had to be more careful.

The rest of the way was a short walk climbing a smaller hill. Before they reached the top Sonic's eyes were caught by the glittering beauty that was shining not far away.

'What is that?', he wondered as they were nearing the object. For him it looked like a crystal like rock with a perfect geometric shape. 'Since when do rocks have a green colour and glitter so bright even when the sun is not shining on it.'

"What's that for a rock?", he finally asked.

"That's the Master Emerald.", Knuckles answered.

"What is it doing here?", Sonic continued asking.

"Well, the emerald has been kept here in this shrine for thousands of years. It possesses great power and it's my duty to keep it from falling in wrong hands.", Knuckles explained shortly.

'So this is the powerful object Atlas said Knuckles is guarding.' Sonic finally concluded.

"Wait here, I'll be right back.", Knuckles instructed as he continued walking toward a stone wall behind the emerald. He walked around it going to the back.

Sonic and Rosie were waiting near the huge gem. Sonic couldn't stop staring at it like its beauty was somehow hypnotising him.

"It's so strange…", Rosie suddenly said.

Sonic heard her and reacted right away. "Huh, what do you mean?"

"Even if the emerald isn't a living being it always makes me feel warm inside and save whenever I'm near it." Obviously she has been close to the emerald before.

"It's really strange, I think. But it's always good to have something or someone to make you feel save."

Sonic smiled, giving an agreeing nod.

It didn't take long before Knuckles showed up again with the scanner in his hand.

"OK, let's go back now.", he said.

"Yep, TJ and Atlas must be ready doing repairs by now.", Rosie said.

Less than half an hour later they were back at the Chao Walker. By hearing the sound of the engines they knew TJ succeeded in bringing the systems back online.

"Nice done, TJ.", Rosie yelled above the noise of the engine.

TJ simply gave a thumb up and turned off the engines.

Atlas came from behind the aircraft and said: "Our ride home is ready.",

"Here you go, TJ.", Knuckles said as he handed over the scanner.

TJ turned it on right away and started to study it.

"Hm, I think a can upgrade it so it will have a greater scan range by replacing a few microchips."

"Okay. The word 'upgrade' sounds pretty good to me. Just get to it.", Knuckles said trying not to sound confused by TJ's technical patter.

'A real technician just like Tails.', he than thought.

"How much time do we have left, TJ?", Rosie asked.

TJ then started to look at time and was shocked of how late it was.

"Guys, we must hurry. It's getting pretty late."

Rosie and Atlas were shocked by hearing this. Sonic still didn't realize how important it was to get back on time.

"All aboard, hurry.", Atlas said while releasing the steps to climb into the cockpit. In no time they climb in and took their respective seats.

"One last thing.", TJ said while turning toward Knuckles. "Where and when are you planning to do this area scout of yours?"

"The sooner, the better I always say. Meet me in five days, at eight a.m., at the area located at this coordinates." Knuckles said as he gave TJ a piece of paper with the co-ordinates written on it. "I'll explain the rest once we're there."

"Got it.", TJ said while giving a quick nod.

"Good luck.", Knuckles said right before TJ started the engines once again and closed the cupola.

"Bye!", the chao yelled in unison while waving goodbye.

Atlas was getting worried knowing the fact that they were walking behind in their schedule. "TJ, you think we can compensate for the time we lost?"

"We have to be back before the nightshift.", Rosie reminded him.

"I know.", TJ said calmly. "This seems like the right time to try out one of the Chao Walker's higher speed levels.", he said while entering new setting in the control panel.

"OK guys, I hope you buckled up tight cause we're going super speed.", he said sounding disturbingly enthusiastic.

They could feel how the engine was powering up and delivered a powerful explosion of power that made the Chao Walker shoot like a rocket through the clouds.

**-----------------------------**

**A/N:** Here ends the Chao Walker test flight. Not much adventure here, I know. In the next chap read the adventure of another baby chao. Need a clue?? Grumpy chao!!


	10. Chapter 10: What's my purpose?

**Chapter 10: What's my purpose?**

All he could hear was the sound of the sea. Water streaming back and fort, pushing and dragging the pebbles along the coast making a rattling, but still soothing, sound. It has been less than a week now since he opened his eyes for the first time into his new life in this new place. Still he didn't feel the joy of life, he felt empty, a very frustrating emptiness. His mind only had a little amount of information he received in the first days; what he was, where he was, all the possibilities, but it wasn't enough for him.

Suddenly the wind started blow waking him up from his short afternoon rest. He was lying on a thick branch high up in a tree where he couldn't be disturbed that easily. From there he could see and hear the sound of the sea. This became his favourite spot, away from everything and everyone, alone there with his thoughts. He sat up stretching out his arm and legs and started to stare at the sea waves.

'So, this is it? I'm a chao.', he thought bitterly. "There must be something more to it?", he mumbled.

"Hello!!", a voice kindly greeted him.

He gasped and immediately turned around to where the voice came from. It was an Omachao unit flying high up, descending toward him. The tiny robot landed on the same branch a few inches away from the chao.

"I was patrolling the area when I saw you here. Is everything ok?", he asked concerned.

The chao didn't feel like chit-chatting, but still he answered the question with a stern voice; "Yes, I'm fine."

"You are all alone here. Would you not rather be with the other chao?"

"No, I prefer to be alone. Need some time to think." His voice was starting to sound irritated.

Omachao didn't detect his mood yet, so he continued questioning. "What could a young chao like you be thinking about so much?"

"None of your business.", the chao answered with a harsh tone.

Omachao was slightly shocked by the chao's rudeness, but he continued as if he didn't hear that last answer.

"Well, I would not put too much time into that, if I where you. There are many things to do, many things to learn, especially a young chao like you. You must first find where your interests are mostly focused and then you can start thinking about a purpose in life."

"A purpose?", the chao repeated with a great astonishment in his voice he couldn't hide from the robot chao.

Omachao was pleased by hearing this reaction. A clear sign he was actually listening to him. "That's right, something you want to achieve and that you are willing to work hard for. Everyone must have a purpose in life, which is what makes life worth living.", he explained.

"I have to continue doing my work. That is my purpose, to ensure safety and peace on this island. Well, see you some other time!!", he said while he flew off.

It was clear this Omachao made a greater impression on him than he had expected. At first he thought Omachao would just start nagging in his head like all the other chao, but no, he sounded like a guide giving valuable advice.

'A purpose, huh? Is that what I need to find to fill this emptiness?', the chao wondered.

"Omachao is right, sitting here all day won't help me find the answers I need.", he said as he stood up and jumped off the branch. To slow down his fall he flapped his wings until he reached the ground. He wasn't able to fly great distances yet or keep himself airborne like other chao do. His wings were still not strong enough for that, but still he was able to make short flights and lift his body a few inches from the ground.

After staring around for a few seconds, he finally made up his mind and started to walk toward the beach. Before reaching the sandy area, he noticed a group of chao coming toward him from far away. They were six adult chao running at full speed.

'Do chao races go through this area as well?', the chao wondered as he remembered the race he saw a few days ago.

They past him by without noticing him completely focused on their goal in taking the lead.

"Quite interesting…", he mumbled as he continued walking in the same direction the chao group went. He wanted to check what's on that part of the island.

So far, his daily activities consisted mostly on exploring the island. He already wandered through Chao Park, which he eventually considered as crowded. His desire to move away to a quiet place brought him near Pearl Beach with his pearl coloured sand and crystal clear water. With the sounds of the sea waves and the sea breeze caressing him, he was able to relax.

Now that he had a spot he could call home, he continued to the other areas still unknown to him. The beach was very long; the sand area stretches as far as his eyes could reach. There was also a bridge spanning over the river's mouth and from there the path continued into a forest with countless palm trees. He decided to take the path that would soon take him off the hot sand.

'What is this place?', the chao wondered while standing in front of a building surrounded by wooden walls.

After a while of walking through the palm tree jungle a strange looking building fell in his field of vision and without delay he left the path to investigate. It sure wasn't like the Chao Center building, where he went two days ago for the gathering. To his great luck, the gates were open so he went inside. There was a small but beautiful garden in front of the building and there was wide path going from the gates straight to the front door.

The chao wanted to remain unseen to admire the place in peace, so he took a side path that went around the garden instead of straight through it.

The garden was filled with life. There were birds living in every single tree; several pounds and fountains with different kinds of fish, flowers of many colours made a fascinating décor all over the place.

Finally, he reached the building, that seemed as peaceful as the garden surrounding it but something seemed to be happening indoors. The chao could hear combat shouts coming from inside.

"What is going on?", he wondered as he started to walk along side the building looking for an open window. He slowed down his pace as he was nearing a wide open door. The floor of the building was twenty inches above the ground and each door had steps to climb up to this elevated floor. He lowered his head and sneaked toward the steps to see what was going on inside. What he saw affected him with great awe.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A combat was taking place between two adult chao. One was a female dark chao with a round head-shape and two perfectly round buns high up on each side. The tip of her hands and feet were light and dark purple.

She was clearly a skilled fighter but her strength and speed didn't have much effect on her opponent, a full red, neutral, echidna looking-like male chao wearing a white gi with a black belt. The female chao was fighting with great precision and passion making every single punch and kick count, but most of them were dodged or blocked by the neutral chao. Both chao were panting heavily but it was clear which one was on the winning side. After exchanging some more punches and kicks the red chao finally delivered the final attack by dodging the female's last punch, grabbing her arm and quickly tossing her in the air. She fell making a great clap on the floor where it took a while before she slowly rose up again.

The red chao stand down his guard and walked up to his defeated opponent.

"Good, I can see great improvement in your techniques.", he said while stretching out a hand to help her stand up. She held his hand and stood up but wasn't very pleased with the complement.

"What's the matter?", the red chao asked, noticing the frustration on her face.

"If I…if I really did improve I should be able to defeat you, master.", she said with an exhausted voice.

"Your progress doesn't have to be proven by defeating your opponent, Jill. You should focus your determination on improving, rather on defeating your opponent. The last thing will eventually come when you least expect it."

"Yes, master." , Jill said with a faint smile. "And thank you." Then she gave a respectful bow to her master.

He bowed as well. "That will be all for today. You should work more on your defence, than you'll be ready for the final exam.", he advised.

"I will, master.", she said as se turned around to leave.

"I recommend a long and warm bath for the sore muscles too", the master said noticing how she was holding her upper left arm with her right hand.

"I'll sure do. Bye.", she said with a low giggle in her voice.

The master smiled as he saw his student leaving.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The little chao was still outside watching and hearing everything.

'That was an amazing battle. That Master Chao is highly skilled. He wasn't fighting, not even close, to his full strength against that girl chao.', he thought with great certainty.

"Well, well, who do we have here?", a voice suddenly came from behind the little chao's back.

He turned around and came face to face with two male dark chao. They were both glaring down at him like two evil demons, but the chao wasn't alarmed by this and was staring back with a serious look on his face.

"So, one of the rookies decided to sneak into the Chao Dojo, ha.", the dark chao standing on the left said.

"This place is off limits for baby chao. Unless you came with an adult chao as a guide.", the first chao continued.

"No, I don't have one. I don't need one anyway, I can find my way out of here the same way I came in.", the little chao replied with serious and daring voice.

Both dark chao were a little bit surprised with this response, they expected the little chao to leave right away but he remained there like nothing wrong was going on.

"Looks like you don't understand kiddo. Those are the rules. We, adult chao, don't want rookies playing in here. This is a place for serious training, you know.", the dark chao on left said trying to sound more dominant than angry.

"I was just watching, not playing.", the little chao said calmly. Although he was starting to get annoyed of constantly being referred to as a rookie. He had enough already with little chao and kid.

"Even if you say so, kid, you still have to leave."

"Yeah beat it, rookie."

That was the last draw. The little chao wouldn't stand it to be pushed around like that any longer.

"First of all don't call me rookie. Secondly, I'll leave whenever feel right.", the little chao shouted with clear anger on his face and in his voice.

He turned around to continue walking around the building but one of the dark chao grabbed him by his arm right away.

"Where you think you're going?", he bawled furiously.

The little chao immediately slapped the dark chao's arm making him let go of his. "Get your hands of me.", he grunted back furious.

The dark chao was angry for real now and his companion as well by seeing and hearing so much impertinence coming from one little chao.

"You insolent little brat. I'll teach you to respect and obey your elders."

The little chao readied himself expecting anything. One thing was certain, he would not retreat nor surrender to this two bullies.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!", a familiar voice shouted from the dojo's side entrance.

All three chao turned around and saw the Master Chao glaring down at the group.

"Master Atlas!!", the two dark chao exclaimed in unison.

'Atlas? The master's name is Atlas.' The little chao repeated the name over and over again in his mind.

Atlas narrowed his eyes on the two dark chao and with a stern voice, he started questioning. "I can hear your shouts all the way inside. What's going on here?"

"Master, we caught this baby chao sneaking around without supervision. We ordered him to leave but he refuses and shows a lot of disrespect toward us as well.", one of the dark chao explained.

By hearing this, the little chao crossed his arms with an aggravated look on his face. 'He's now putting all the blame on me. That coward.', he thought.

Atlas sighed disappointed. "That's no reason for you to lose your temper like that, Quodan. You know very well that these younglings still have a lot to learn about respect and obedience."

"Yes, master.", Quodan said lowering his head feeling a frustrating shame.

"We are not in class now, so just call me Atlas. You two may leave now, I'll take it from here.", Atlas ordered.

"Yes, m… Atlas." The two dark chao turned around and left.

After a few seconds of silence the little chao started to walk away to leave as well.

"Where are you going?", Atlas asked.

"I'm leaving. I no longer have any interest in remaining here.", he said over his shoulder while walking away.

"Hmf…" Atlas was quite amused with this little chao's attitude. He didn't try to stop him; there was no point in that. He knew he would see him again anyway, very soon.

"That kid…, he didn't show not even the slightest fear toward Quodan and his brother. Normally any baby chao would run for his life if a dark chao gave away one of their dark glares. There is something special about him, I can feel it.", Atlas whispered with a troubled look on his face.

He shrugged the thought of his mind while going back into the dojo. 'Oh well, looks like this is going to be a very interesting year with these new batch.', he thought.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'It was so interesting until those jerks showed up.', the chao was thinking as he continued his journey toward another, unknown to him, part of the island.

Being once again alone helped him to calm down. He was walking through a vast forest, but still he could hear yells coming from straight ahead. His chao curiosity made him move close enough to see what was going on. By poking out his head through some bushes, he saw a crowd of chao standing on the edge of a lake cheering at what seems to be a swimming competition, encouraging their favourite contestant. About eight chao were splashing and dashing their way through the water from one point to another and back. All of them with the same purpose as the speed chao he saw before; to take the lead and finish in first place.

The aquatic contest wasn't much to his interest so instead of checking who the winner would be he continued his stroll through an unusual path. It took him to another part of the beach on the northern part of the island. When he finally came from out of the trees he was standing once again on the Speed Chao Course.

'So, this track goes all around the island.', the chao assumed while looking at the many footprints left in the soil, all going in the same direction.

The route went right along the edge of a towering cliff. He stood right on the edge, unafraid of the height, crossing his arms and staring down from his high location. He gazed at a beautiful sunset while it lasted. Then he was once again caught by the rushing but relaxing sound of the waves that swiftly took him to what seems to be a dream.

---- ---- ---- ---- ----

Begin dream

He was out of their reach, standing on the highest spot on a suspension bridge. All they could do was make a lot of noise, giving commands through a loudspeaker, their wailing sirens, flying choppers and dashing jet planes ready to fire their rockets.

His mind wasn't focused on all that circus show. He lifted up his sight into the clear night sky and suddenly a ghostly like face of a beautiful young girl appeared in front of him. The girl had a mixture of scared and worried look on her face. He stretched his arm trying to reach her when she suddenly said: "Shadow, please…help…"

On that moment, many guns began to fire at him.

End dream

---- ---- ---- ---- -----

His eyes popped wide open, looking around confused. He was still standing on the edge of the cliff and no one was there as far as he could see.

"What…what was that all about? Where was I? Who was that girl I saw? Who, who was I?", he ended asking noticing that when he stretched his arm toward the girl he had a very different hand. A gloved hand with a golden bracelet.

Just like Sonic Chao he had many questions, but they all remained unanswered. His mind made him have that strange dream, but as he tried to remember more his mind only went blank again.

"It feels like she's a very important person to me. She called me Shadow.", he said tasting the sound of it in his ears. "That's my name?", he asked doubtfully but immediately turned the uncertainty into a final decision.

"That will be my name; Shadow. I won't rest until I find out who that girl was."


	11. Chapter 11: Choosing priorities

**Chapter 11: Choosing priorities **

Shadow to Dokami-San: "The name is simply Shadow, NOT Shadow Chao. I don't want my name to be related with that lazy clown."

Sonic: "Who you're calling 'lazy clown', grumpy head?"

WebSiter: "Wow! Guys cool it."

Shadow: "Don't tell me what to do. This is all your fault."

Sonic: "See what I mean? Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy…"

Shadow: "That's it…!!!"

WebSiter: "Guys!!" grabs both chao by their wings "Let's continue with the story."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are you doing?", Atlas enquired with a baffled look on his face.

"Having fun.", Sonic said happily after completing rolling down a small hill for the sixteenth time.

Atlas sighed. "Well, I don't know what the fun in doing that is, but just looking at you only makes me dizzy."

It has been four days since their test flight to Angel Island. TJ and Rosie left for the weekend to be with their guardians. Sonic as before wanted to go, but that was not possible because newborns were not allowed to leave the island during the first three months. He already completed the first task, which was to choose a name. Next, he had to visit the different areas of the island and practice all the abilities of a chao.

Since Atlas was going to stay on the island the entire weekend, he agreed to look after Sonic and guide him through the tasks he had left. An agreement he was starting to regret after noticing how enthusiastic and energetic Sonic was to do anything, except his homework.

Atlas was glad this was his last day 'babysitting', like he calls it. As soon Rosie is back she would take over. Today they were at the Power Chao Valley, Atlas was about to finish a mayor part of the project he and most of the power chao has been working on for the months, a temple to honour the spirit.

During the afternoon recess Atlas went to check on Sonic and found him doing what seemed to be a waste of time.

"Did you practice what I told you to do?", he continued asking after Sonic told him what he was doing.

Sonic stood up from his laid position on the ground and said: "You bet. Want to see what I can do?"

Atlas lifted up one eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright kid, show your stuff."

Sonic went up the hill he rolled off a moment ago. Next to it there was a small boulder. He stood on it and focused. Slowly he started to flap his wings accelerating with a steady pace. Having wings wasn't that weird for him, it only felt strange when he had to use them. It was almost like trying to move a pair of extra arms sticking out of his back.

He finally felt how the air was pushed down to the ground and his body was being lifted into the air.

'Ok, time to move to the next point.', he thought while flying up toward the top of a ten feet high pillar nearby. It wasn't easy but eventually he reached the top where he landed gracefully. He turned around looking down at Atlas who smiled and gave an approving nod.

"Not bad.", he said short then turned toward the small boulder Sonic was standing on.

He made a high and long jump toward the boulder. As soon as he reached it he immediately bounced with his feet against it toward the same pillar Sonic was standing on. He made a perfect landing right next to Sonic who was completely dazzled by this swift and precise move.

"Wow, that was cool!", he complimented. "I've been practicing for hours to fly all the way up here and you did it just by jumping?"

"It's not as easy as it look like, kid. One misstep and it can all go wrong.", Atlas replied as he continued with the next lesson. "Let's try the next step, if you think you're ready for it.", he said tauntingly.

Sonic chuckled. "Bring it on. I've been waiting for this all day."

"OK. Now you must learn how to initiate flight in midair. Watch carefully."

Atlas bend down a little and made a small jump off the pillar. He somersaulted once then spread his entire body so the air could support him, even his dreadlocks were spread wide around his head providing extra support. He glided a few meters forward then started to descend toward the ground making a soft landing.

He walked back toward the pillar and said: "It all lies in the ability to sense the wind currents and making your body move according to the way it flows. All chao are born with this ability, but you need a lot of practice first in order to use it perfectly. Now, give it a try? Take your time to read the wind patterns before you jump."

"Okay…", Sonic said while closing his eyes and focusing his mind on the wind patterns. He could feel many small breezes coming from different directions, but he focused on the strongest ones.

"Here I go.", he said when he was ready.

He jumped as high as he could, did one somersault and stretched his body like Atlas did. One thing he totally forgot to stretch was his wings. As a result he started to fall, what shocked him a little but he didn't panic. He continued falling, head down, when he finally stretched his wings making a rapid ascend and was flying at a high speed toward Atlas.

The red chao's eyes went wide open thinking that Sonic was about to ram against him so he readied himself for impact. Suddenly Sonic made a full stop in mid air by changing his body to a vertical position and pushing air forward with his wings as hard as he could. He remarkably succeeded to land right in front Atlas.

"Ta-da!!", he yelled like an artist that just finished performing an incredible stunt.

Atlas's eyes went even wider open, if that somehow was possible.

"Don't…ever…do that again!", he yelled furious.

Sonic chuckled as if Atlas's reaction was a big joke and said: "You sounded just like Knuckles."

"You'll find out how much I can sound like him if you don't take your training seriously.", Atlas said still with anger in his voice. One thing he hated most is an apprentice acting all frisky during an exercise.

Suddenly they heard soft applauses. They turned around and saw TJ and Rosie coming toward them. They greeted each other, happy to be back.

"That flight practice sure was impressive.", TJ complimented.

Sonic was about to thank him when Atlas butted in: "Don't over-compliment him, TJ. He still has a lot to learn about discipline and modesty."

Sonic pouted quietly while crossing his arms.

"Yes, but we still have to encourage him with every progress he makes.", Rosie insisted.

"In his case he will only get cocky.", Atlas warned her. And Sonic stock out his tongue to Atlas standing behind his back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night they all had a group dinner at Chao Park. Afterward Sonic went to sleep early because tomorrow was the big day and he wanted to be fitter and brighter than the last time. Atlas, TJ and Rosie remained hanging around the campfire.

"So how was your weekend off?", Atlas asked laidback against a small rock.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary. I was eager to get back and finish preparing for tomorrow.", TJ answered.

"I hope you didn't cause any suspicion with that excitement of yours.", Atlas assumed concerned.

"Of course not, I enjoyed my weekend outside Chao Island like I always do. I even found something I can use to make an even better upgrade to Knuckles's scanner." And he showed a microchip he came back with.

"It's just hard not to be eager.", Rosie said, "Tomorrow there is a great adventure waiting. Our first real adventure, kind of think of it."

"Yeah, and now that the Chao Walker is up and running I can say for sure there will be a lot more.", TJ promised.

"If, we don't get caught in the process.", Atlas contradicted TJ.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Atlas.", Rosie quipped annoyed by Atlas's mood.

TJ lowered his head staring at the campfire and said: "Tomorrow will be the last time we sneak out of the island. After that, if it was up to me, the whole world would know about my invention."

Suddenly TJ's face cheered up a little. "Maybe this is the first step toward a revolution in our chao community, don't you think?", he said in a more joyful tone.

"Well, we made great steps already in our evolution so why not in this case."

"That's the spirit, Atlas.", Rosie complimented happy to see Atlas finally showing more optimism.

"And, did you two told your guardians about the 'new Sonic'?", Atlas asked with a serious tone.

TJ and Rosie both became silent as if they were waiting for the other to answer first.

TJ gave a deep sigh before starting. "I know I should have but I couldn't tell him. I'm not sure how he will react."

"Knuckles took it incredibly well, if you ask me.", Rosie stated. "But you can't expect the same reaction from everyone."

"You both know that sooner or later they'll have to know.", Atlas said.

Both TJ and Rosie nodded silently.

"Besides that a chao decides to pick the name 'Sonic' is a great way to honour the Fallen Hero.", Atlas continued.

"I will deal with that as soon as we're back from our journey.", TJ said.

"So will I.", Rosie said with a determent voice.

Atlas started to yawn while standing up. "Alright. Then I propose we turn in for the night if we want to make an early start tomorrow."

"Agreed.", TJ said standing up as well.

Atlas put out the campfire. Rosie was already leaving when she said: "Goodnight guys and sweet dreams."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning everything went as smooth as the first time. They sneaked out unseen to the Chao Academy and made good use of the window between the Omachao's shifts to take off from the island leaving behind an airtight alibi so no one would become aware of their absence.

"I already set course toward the co-ordinates Knuckles gave me. Looks like we're going toward an area in the southwest continent.", TJ said when flying a few miles away from Chao Island.

"A subtropical area with a dense rain forest.", Rosie said after checking the satellite map on her screen.

Due to the great distance, TJ increased the flight speed above super speed right from the start so they would arrive in time.

An hour later they were nearing the coordinates and along with Rosie TJ started to search the area for Knuckles's aircraft. It didn't take long before Atlas recognized a one-person aircraft standing in an open field, as the one Knuckles use. They landed right next to it, jumped out and started to check around.

After a long and super boring flight Sonic was more than overjoyed to have his two tiny feet back on solid ground and was thrilled to start exploring this new environment.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to take a look around.", he said while starting to walk toward the jungle.

Atlas immediately grabbed him by his arm and said: "Oh no, you don't. The rules of last time still stand. You'll be good and that means, stay close and no solo journeys."

"We have to stick together, Sonic.", TJ added as he was looking around. "You can easily get lost around here."

"That's right." Knuckles suddenly let his voice drop into the conversation.

Knuckles just arrived back from a short wander.

Everyone greeted him. TJ immediately handed over the upgraded scanner to Knuckles who gratefully took it and put it away in his backpack. Then he said: "TJ, you must take the Chao Walker to some ruins nearby."

"No problem.", he said and flew back into the cockpit.

"Changing to terrain-mode.", he said sitting behind the controls. The Chao Walker started to make some strange hydraulic noises and the body started to rise up with both feet still on the ground. From the body of the aircraft two legs grew out making it possible for it to walk.

"Cool!!", Sonic cheered.

Knuckles gave a faint smile to this display of ingenuity and turned around waving his hand for the four chao to follow him.

They started to walk through the jungle with Knuckles in the lead. Rosie, Atlas and specially Sonic preferred to walk by foot while TJ was operating the Chao Walker in his secondary mode.

In no time the ruins Knuckles was talking about became visible. He halted not far away from the remnants of a building and was staring at it intently.

There wasn't much of it left; some parts of the walls were still standing almost completely covered with bushes and small plants. They were slowly being swallowed by the jungle and would eventually become lost and forgotten forever. Beside all this, it still could tell a something about its ancient history. It was obviously a temple, but the exact purpose remained a mystery. One thing was certain, inside temples there are always valuables hidden treasures waiting to be found.

Knuckles looked down at the group and said: "Let's go inside and I'll show you my findings so far."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Author's note:** Not much on this chap but the next one will be loaded with adventure and even a battle. So stay tuned…


	12. Chapter 12: Underground treasure hunt

**Chapter 12: Underground treasure hunt**

**A/N:** "To my loyal readers my sincere apologies for the update delay. I'm not going through a case of writer's block. On the contrary, I'm having so many great idea's that I'm constantly rewriting. Well enjoy the new chap and don't forget to review."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

They entered the ruins where Knuckles revealed a hidden entrance into a passageway going underground. They descended a long spiral stairway before reaching a hexagonal chamber with six columns standing in a circle smaller than the chamber itself. At this point TJ took care of the necessary illumination with the Chao Walker, so they were able to look around.

The chamber was some sort of centre room with six doors, including the one they came through. Now that they were at the location Knuckles wanted them to be, he started to enlighten them with his discovery.

"This entire room and the five chambers connected to it are stockrooms all together. Two chambers collapsed completely.", he said pointing at the chambers of which the entrance were blocked with rocks and rubble.

"Two others are still intact and open. Already looted by robbers."

Knuckles came to the last chamber he was interested in, a room still sealed.

"This chamber is blocked from the inside.", he explained standing in front of the trapdoor. "As far as my scanning range could reach the first time, I discovered that it's connected to a tunnel."

"Maybe an escape tunnel.", TJ assumed.

"Yes, maybe.", Knuckles agreed. "That's what we're going to find out. Start scanning this entire room and beyond it, just to be sure."

"Alright, initiating scan.", TJ said.

The Chao Walker took a stoop position in the centre of the chamber and on its tail a small antenna with a dish on top rose high up in the air. It started to emit a green light that went around the entire room. After one rotation the scan was complete and TJ started to examine the results. First he reaffirmed the discoveries Knuckles already made, than he continued with the most interesting piece of information.

"The last chamber you wanted to know about is indeed connected to a tunnel."

"And where does it go?", Rosie asked intriguingly.

"Into another chamber deeper underground. There is also another tunnel in that chamber going beyond my scanning range. The good thing is that they are all still intact.", TJ replied.

Knuckles's attention was caught by this new finding. "It's possibly the treasure chamber."

"But how do we get in there if this door is blocked?", Sonic asked.

Knuckles crossed his arms and humph. "Too much vibration and what's left of this place will collapse. So digging would be a bad idea. I was hoping TJ had a better option."

Knuckles wasn't looking at him but he could already guess the look on TJ's face. He was relying on him, for the first time he felt he was needed; he was part of something important.

"I can fire a laser blast. It might open the entrance of that chamber causing almost no vibration at all.", he proposed right away.

"OK, let's do it then.", Knuckles agreed with the plan.

TJ prepared his weaponry to fire at the sealed entrance. Knuckles and the others quickly took cover behind the Chao Walker while a laser gun, which was pulled out from its left flank, was charging.

"Aim and fire." They could hear a laser fire and an explosion that made the entire room tremble for a few seconds. As soon as the dust settled they saw a huge hole where the door was, a cleared entrance into the chamber.

"Nice done, TJ.", Knuckles complimented as he walked to the opened chamber.

They entered a room which still was filled with ancient objects. From statues to vases, wooden boxes and different kind of weapons lined up against the wall.

Sonic flew up a few boxes to take a better look. "There must be something valuable between all this junk."

Knuckles wasn't interested in the artefacts in this room. "TJ, which way into the tunnel."

TJ checked his screen again and said: "The entrance is right behind that statue over there." He turned the Chao Walker toward the statue of an echidna warrior.

"What, a new target to blow up?", Sonic wondered staring at the statue.

"No. There must be a switch somewhere on or around this statue.", Knuckles said while approaching it. "I don't want any unnecessary firing unless it's absolutely needed."

TJ focused the light on the statue and saw an inscription on front part of the stone pedestal, Knuckles noticed it too.

"This inscription is written in the ancient echidna language.", Knuckles noticed as he kneeled down looking at the writings.

"What does it say?", Atlas asked.

"I'm not sure…", Knuckles said as he did his best to remember the teachings he received as a child about his ancestors.

"…the spirit of a true echidna warrior… Only a true echidna warrior will be gifted with the 'Hands of Fate'.", he managed to read.

"Hands of Fate?", Atlas repeated puzzled.

"That must be the name of the weapons.", Knuckles said with great certainty. "The spirit of a true echidna warrior lies in his heart.", he remembered.

Instinctively he stood up and stared toward the statue's chest noticing a suspicious looking figure carved where the heart is located. He touched it cautiously than pushed it, it was a button. Suddenly the complete statue shifted to the left revealing the hidden tunnel.

It was a steep path going deeper underground, just like TJ said. As they were nearing the secret chamber they heard and felt a massive explosion coming from below. Suddenly the whole structure started to shake.

'Damn, not now.', Knuckles cursed in his mind, knowing right away what was happening.

An earthquake just started and it was growing stronger with the second. Right now a tunnel with a weak structure was the worst place to be.

Everyone was struggling to remain on their feet with little avail.

"Come on, we must keep going into the chamber and fast.", Knuckles shouted.

Atlas and Sonic started to run side by side, followed by Rosie and TJ in the Chao Walker. Atlas entered the chamber followed by Sonic both turning around to check for the others. They were just a few metres away when more unexpected catastrophes popped up.

The tunnel floor right in front of the chamber crumbled and collapsed releasing steam and fire, turning the place into a hot inferno and the gap was growing bigger and bigger.

Just barely Rosie and TJ halted in time so they would fall in. They even had to step back.

The opening revealed a river of lava flowing about a hundred feet beneath them and the intense heat and fire ascended all the way up. The tunnel was collapsing not from above but right under their feet making it almost impossible to enter the chamber.

Knuckles rushed to the front and swiftly grabbed Rosie from the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing? Knuckles, put me down.", Rosie yelled irritated by this rude action of the echidna.

Knuckles didn't pay any attention to her complaints; instead he went to the Chao Walker. "TJ, open up."

TJ opened the cockpit and Knuckles placed Rosie inside. "TJ, I want you to turn around and leave as fast as you can through the same way we came.", he ordered with a stern voice.

"What about Sonic and Atlas?", TJ asked worried.

"I won't leave them behind. I can still glide over this gap into the chamber and find another way out from there.", Knuckles said shortly.

"But Knuckles…", TJ disagreed.

"No time to argue, just do as I say before the tunnels cave in.", Knuckles chipped in.

TJ gave a silent nod, closed the cockpit and turned around dashing back to the surface.

Meanwhile Sonic and Atlas were almost trapped inside the treasure chamber. Unlike the other chambers the walls of this room were completely covered with gold plates with ancient writings on them. The room was completely empty, except for a four feet high golden pedestal. It looked like some sort of resting place for an object that was no longer there.

Suddenly one of the golden plates of the ceiling got lose and was about to fall on top of Atlas. Sonic reacted and rushed toward Atlas pushing him hard enough to get him out of the way. The plate made a loud clang that sounded above the sound of the trembling chamber.

Atlas was stunned of what happened or better say, what almost happened.

"Sonic, you……you saved me.", he uttered shocked.

"Don't mention it.", Sonic said while standing up, glad to see Atlas was fine.

The room stopped shacking, but the damage was already done. Judging by the cracking sound of rocks, the chamber and the tunnels were on the brink of collapsing, sealing or crushing everyone inside.

"That's better, sort of. We must get out of here.", Sonic continued.

"I know but what about the others? They might be in trouble.", Atlas said worried.

"We can't help them with that huge fire gap in the way."

Atlas sighed, somewhat frustrated not being able to help. "You're right, with TJ's Chao Walker they probably have a bigger chance of reaching back to the surface.", he concluded.

Surprisingly above the fire Knuckles glided in, falling on the floor coughing because of the smoke and intense heat he just went through.

"Knuckles??", Atlas called surprised.

After clearing his throat and regaining his breath Knuckles struggled to talk. "Who else? You didn't think I would abandon you here, did you?"

Atlas smiled relieved to see him. Knuckles stood up and gave a quick glance around he saw the empty pedestal and another door leading into another tunnel.

"It was like this when we came.", Atlas commented noticing how Knuckles was staring around. "Empty."

"Yep, nothing here.", Sonic said disappointed.

Knuckles decided to let go of his treasure hunter's ambition and focus on getting out alive.

"Never mind that. I told TJ and Rosie to turn back. We must get out of here. This way.", Knuckles said running toward the other tunnel. Sonic and Atlas followed him.

This path had a lot more obstacles than the previous one, rocks of different sizes blocking the way and small but deep fissures they manage to jump over easily. Knuckles had his flashlight illuminating all these obstructions, smashing everything that was keeping them from escaping. He didn't know where they would end up. He was relieved the path was going up toward the surface.

They arrived inside a huge cavern, again with lots of smashed rocks in the way.

"I hope it's not far before we get out of here.", Atlas said standing on a huge rock staring up.

Knuckles wasn't quite listening as he kept staring on the floor noticing a partial symbol.

'There is an encryption on the entire floor, but it's impossible to read with all this rubble.', he thought concerned.

"We must hurry. I got a very bad feeling about this place.", he than said.

Sonic and Knuckles were moving crisscross along the piles of rocks toward the other tunnel when suddenly something grabbed Sonic's right foot startling him, but he didn't scream. He looked down to his feet and saw what in his eyes was a big hand.

He continued looking how the arm went under a huge pile of rocks.

"Atlas!!", he called noticing he was the closest. "I think I found something."

With a few long jumps Atlas landed next to Sonic and immediately noticed what he was talking about.

"There is someone else here?", he enquired surprised.

He touched the wrist and immediately felt a pulse. "Still alive. Come on, help me dig.", he said as he quickly started to remove the rocks.

"Knuckles, wait up! Sonic found something.", he yelled as he continued uncovering the buried arm.

Knuckles turned back to the two chao. As he was coming closer Atlas just removed a big rock covering the head of the poor soul trapped under the rubble.

"What tha….!!!!", Knuckles exclaimed shocked. "That's a human, a female.", he than stated.

It was indeed a female human. A young adult, at least eighteen years old with long brown hair. The back part of her hair was braided in one and the front part was a lot shorter and spread wildly over her face. She was lying chest down, with a beige backpack on her back. It was clear that the earthquake caught her at the wrong moment at the wrong place as well. She was still buried from her waist down.

"She seems to be unconscious.", Atlas said walking closer and moving back some of the hair from her face. He saw a bleeding wound on the right side of her forehead, a clear sign that she got hit hard by the falling rocks and the reason she's now unconscious.

"She's hurt.", Sonic said coming closer as well.

"You don't come across this during an exploration. What is she doing here all alone anyway?", Knuckles asked puzzled.

"Judging by her attire, she's an archaeologist. Other than that the only thing I know is that she needs our help.", Atlas noted.

"I'm not so sure of that, Atlas. There might be others looking for her."

"But what if they don't find her in time.", Sonic complained, noticing how Knuckles was insinuating on leaving the girl behind like this.

"Sonic's right. This place can break down any moment now so her chances of being found are slim."

Knuckles was still hesitant about helping this human or not. The last thing he wanted was an encounter with humans. They are extremely unpredictable on how they would react toward species other than their own. Some humans are friendly, but others can show a lot of unfounded hatred and even hostility. Right now he didn't feel like finding out which one would be it in this case.

Sonic was staring at the girl in desperate need of help. He felt like this was his call, a call he would answer to and never ever ignore.

"You guys can quarrel about it, but I'm going to help her.", he said as he started to remove the small rocks in the way. Atlas smiled, gave an approving nod and continued digging as well.

Knuckles kept staring for a few seconds. He knew there was no point in arguing about helping or not, especially with Atlas. He tends to get awfully obstinate when he put his mind onto something.

"Changed your mind?", Atlas asked, glad to see Knuckles finally decided to help.

"Just shut up and dig before I change my mind again.", he retorted to his chao's annoying question.

Atlas didn't say more, he was glad Knuckles was helping, despite his dislike for humans. With his help in no time they removed most of rocks that where restraining the girl. Knuckles removed the backpack in order to drag her out, releasing her legs and laid her gently on her back.

"One of her legs is injured too.", Knuckles noted after looking at her legs.

Knuckles let out an annoyed sigh and said: "First thing I must try to contact TJ."

It was as if TJ read his mind when his voice started to sound through an incoming transmission. "Knuckles, TJ here. Do you read me?"

Knuckled checked his communicator watch and replied: "I can hear you. Where are you, kid?"

"We were able to escape in one piece. Right now we're scouting the area by air trying to locate you guys.", TJ briefed shortly.

"We are still underground, but close to the surface, I think. How long will it take for you find us?"

"Using the signal of this transmission, I can pinpoint your exact location. You're almost out of the tunnel. I'm heading toward the exit now."

"That's great. We'll see you there.", Knuckles said. He preferred not to tell about the unforeseen discovery so they wouldn't waist valuable time.

"Got it. TJ out."

Knuckles turned back to the girl and noticed that Atlas and Sonic were bandaging the wound on her leg with the scarf she had around her neck. Knuckles couldn't avoid smiling at how caring the two chao were but immediately turned back into his serious look.

"Good thing she's still unconscious or else she would be in a lot of pain in that leg.", Knuckles commented callously.

"How are we going to get her out of here?", Atlas asked.

"She might be big but she's not heavy."

Atlas smiled at this and said: "We should get going than, before you change your mind." And before Knuckles could react to this statement, Atlas ran off grabbing the girl's backpack.

'Hope he didn't choose this precise moment to start getting on my nerves.', Knuckles thought irritated.

Atlas was heading toward the next tunnel when suddenly the place started to shake once more.

"Not again.", Atlas complained.

Trapdoors were activated sealing away the tunnel they came from and the one that was possibly the only way out. Then the entire cavern was illuminated by a green light coming from the floor.

"That's not an earthquake!!", Knuckles yelled while witnessing these strange events. "It's a…, it's a trap!!"

The entire floor began to fall with Sonic, Knuckles and the unconscious girl still on it. Luckily Atlas was standing close to the wall where the floor didn't collapse, but had to see the others go down into the dark depths of the ground.


	13. Chapter 13: The unexpected discovery

Chapter 13: The unexpected discovery 

The fall finally ended smashingly with rocks falling all around. Knuckles held the girl close to him shielding her with his own body. By the time he looked up he noticed they were in another cavern, larger than the previous one.

"Sonic", he called as the little chao was nowhere in sight.

"Down here.", Sonic replied as he crawled out from under the girl's back.

"Where are we?", the little chao asked while dusting the dirt of his body.

"Another cavern.", Knuckles said short.

"It's sure hot in here.", he noted right away as he was struck by the muggy air.

"We landed in a lava pit, kid."

Sonic looked around and noticed they were standing in the middle of a lake of hot lava.

"How did you know it was a trap?", Sonic asked still a bit shocked of the sight of boiling lava.

"From the moment we entered that other cavern I noticed these markings on the floor.", Knuckles explained as he laid the girl back on the floor. "It was a warning, but I couldn't read what it said due to the rubble."

"So that entire place was some sort of giant booby trap?"

"That's right." He checked his communicator but unfortunately they were to deep underground to contact TJ.

"Guys, can you hear me!!!", Atlas voice echoed from the gap in the ceiling where they fell through.

"Atlas go get help!!", Knuckles yelled back.

"Can't. Doors are sealed.", the chao yelled back.

Knuckles gave a frustrated sigh and said: "Atlas, just stay where you are."

Knuckles removed his communicator from his wrist and fetched Sonic from the floor.

"I need you to take this to Atlas. There is a better reception in the other chamber.", he said as he gave him the communicator.

"Sure, but I don't think I can fly all the way back up. It's too high."

"I'll give you a boost."

"Uhh, okay… as long as you don't fling me up against the ceiling."

"Atlas, Sonic is coming up. Ready… go!!" Knuckles focused and tossed the chao up.

Sonic felt like a rocket being launched into space. The force was so strong he didn't even have to use his wings. As he started to slow down he flapped his wings starting flight in midair like Atlas taught him the day before. He came out of the gap and landed not far from Atlas.

The red chao ran to him and he gave him the communicator right away. "Well done.", he complimented as he took the communicator.

"TJ this is Atlas, come in."

Meanwhile Knuckles was waiting in the middle of the hot lava pit when he once again felt like something wasn't right. A strange energy started to flow through the chamber's walls, the same energy that activated the trap floor he was still standing on. He looked around and saw the green coloured energy flowing through many grooves in the wall. They were all coming together in the centre point on one of the walls.

'This is not good.', Knuckles thought as he readied himself for the worst and the worst did happened.

As soon as the energy finished charging the wall exploded realising the keeper of the temple. A massive stone golem, at least three stores high, and the green energy was located in the centre of his chest. He sank into the pit but the lava only came up under his knees. Luckily the platform Knuckles was standing on was sticking high enough above the lava.

"You're one big and ugly guy.", Knuckles said expressing his astonishment. "Still I'm going to crush you into a pile of gravel."

At that moment the monster roared menacingly and started to march toward the platform. To protect the girl Knuckles decided to initiate his attack to keep the stone monster away from her.

He made a jump to the nearest wall and ran along it. The golem tried to smash him with his fist but missed. When Knuckles was close enough he jumped toward the creature's shoulder. After landing he dashed at full speed toward his head. He delivered one of his powerful punches into his face crushing his entire head into pieces.

He stood there for a while when the golem's arms were moving toward him. He saw this move coming and jumped on the very last second when the monster tried to squash him like a fly with both hands.

The battle went on and Knuckles managed to destroy both arms. As he glided back to the platform he noticed the chest of the golem started to glow brighter than normal and rocks from all around the chamber were pulled toward him creating a new pair of arms and even a new head.

'The centre of his chest must be his power source.', Knuckles noticed right away.

As he went to attack the chest area the monster started to swing his arms hitting the wall on both sided. Many stalactites got loose from the ceiling while Knuckles was still airborne. To avoid getting hit by the falling spears and eventually fall into the lava, he had to change his course by bouncing against the falling stalactites until he reached the left wall.

The golem took his chance and swung his hand at him. Knuckles was apparently squashed by the monster's palm when the entire hand exploded into pieces and the echidna jumped free and ran along the entire arm but this time focused on a new prime target.

"Take this!!", Knuckles yelled as he launched his most powerful attack into the power source expecting the force of it to spread a massive amount of damage.

Incredibly not much happened, only a small hole where his fist made contact and nothing more.

'What tha……!!' Knuckles looked surprised as the energy was sparkling around his fist. Then his entire body was struck with a painful electrical shock that sent him flying through the cavern. The echidna was surprised he landed back on the platform. The golem was coming closer but there wasn't much he can do about that, his muscles were completely tensed up. He stood up slowly; ready to endure the next attack. The stone creature raised his right arm high up than launched his entire lower arm down. With both arms stretched up, Knuckles was able to stop it. He was pushing the gigantic arm with all his strength but the golem was putting even more strength into it. His feet were sinking into the floor due to the amount of pressure.

Knuckles lowered his head trying to find every last bit of strength left in his body. He looked around at the girl still unconscious and sweaty due to the heat, she was right under the golem's fist.

'He's too strong can't hold on much longer. If I don't do something I'm goners along with this human.', he thought desperately.

As if they were called from heaven the Chao Walker descended into the chamber.

"What's that thing?", Rosie asked shocked.

"So he's the one causing all that shaking and roaring sounds.", Sonic said amused.

"Whatever it is he has Knuckles between a rock and a hard place. We must do something", Atlas noted.

"Already working on it.", TJ said as he activated the laser gun he previously used. He aimed toward the golem's head and fired.

The blast exploded the golem's right cheek but no serious damage. On the bright side it took his attention away from crushing Knuckles and turned toward the aircraft.

"Guys get out of here. The golem is too dangerous.", Knuckles yelled but it was too late.

The golem tried to grab the tiny aircraft into his fist but TJ quickly managed to dodge away from danger.

"The laser gun didn't work.", Rosie said as she was holding on to the control panel while TJ was manoeuvring wildly to avoid the monster's continuous attacks.

"Looks like the right occasion to try the Artic Ray, but the problem is…"

"What?", Atlas enquired impatiently.

"It's going to take a few minutes to charge.", TJ replied. "And after that I can fire it only once."

"Alright, I'll take care of that. Just make sure this one shot counts.", Atlas said.

TJ got his chance and turned toward Knuckles. As he was nearing him a hatch on the Chao Walker's belly opened and Atlas fell through it. He glided toward Knuckles as TJ flew off.

"Hey Knux, TJ has a plan but we need to buy him some extra time.", Atlas said short.

Knuckles was staring puzzled at this but took action right away. Just like the first time he focused on destroying the arms of the golem. It was a lot easier now that he was constantly distracted by TJ's laser shots. The golem was crippled once again as Knuckles glided back to the platform.

"It won't take long before he restores both arms.", Knuckles said as soon as he landed.

"Hurry up TJ.", Atlas said with a low voice staring attentively at the Chao Walker.

"His arms are coming back.", Sonic noted.

"TJ, aren't you ready yet?", Rosie asked worried.

TJ was directing all the power he could spare into these special cannon. Finally he got the signal that the cannon was ready to fire.

"Alright, I'm ready.", TJ said as he started to aim toward the golem.

The stone giant had his arms back and made his move to attack Knuckles again. He launched both fists together toward the girl. Knuckles ran to her and carried her away at the very last second. More than half the platform was crushed into the lava.

"TJ, hurry up already!!", Knuckles yelled.

"Artic Ray Cannon, fire."

The aircraft fired an exploding beam that directly hit the golem's chest. Ice started to form and spreading quickly petrifying his body him al the way to his extremities but halted as it reached into the lava.

TJ landed the Chao Walker on the remaining platform.

"It worked.", Sonic cheered happily as he jumped out.

"It won't take long before he starts moving again.", Atlas noticed as the creature was making tiny movements to break free from his frozen situation.

Knuckles was still holding the girl when he suddenly heard her whispering.

"Spirit…true…warrior…" Three words Knuckles managed to understand.

'What is she talking about? Could it be…'

"Lets help Knuckles with the girl so we can get out of here.", Atlas instructed.

As they got out of the vehicle no one noticed the girl's backpack, which was left behind in the cockpit, started to emit a strange white light from the inside.

Knuckles perceived this new energy. 'Where is that coming from and why is it flowing into me?', he wondered confused as the mysterious energy started to fuel his body.

The physical fatigue and pain in his muscles were gone as he positioned himself in front of the golem. He was staring fixedly at his power source he couldn't destroy on his first opportunity.

"This time you're going down!!", he growled as his body was glowing with the strange energy that already filled his body with powers he never felt before.

"What is he doing?", TJ asked shocked.

Knuckles dashed off the platform and delivered one powerful attack into golem's chest. It exploded leaving a enormous hole going all the way through. The rest of his body started to fall apart plunging into the lava and as soon as Knuckles landed back the four chao were cheering his victory.

"Awesome!! That should be the last of him.", Atlas cheered at the astounding final attack.

"One problem less to worry about.", TJ said relieved.

"How did you do that?", Sonic asked.

"I… don't know.", Knuckles said silently. He still couldn't explain what just happened. He shook his head and decided to focus on getting out of this hellish cavern.

"We've got to hurry and get out of here. That girl's body is overheating.", he noted.

With a specially prepared rope TJ lifted both Knuckles and the girl with his aircraft out of a steamy cavern. As soon as they arrived in the previous cavern TJ went through another hole in the ceiling, he previously blasted open to fly in.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"So, now I think it's the right time to ask: Who-is-this-girl?" TJ finally got the chance to pop the big question.

"How should I know?", Knuckles answered coldly. "Sonic's the one who found her." And he pointed at the little chao.

"Can we keep her?", Sonic asked as he heard Knuckles mentioning his name.

"You're kidding, right?", Atlas asked with a mix of seriousness and shock in his voice as he laid the girl's backpack next to her. Sonic started to chuckle as a sign that he indeed was.

"She must have wandered off from her group and got trapped in that cave.", Rosie said is she was checking the injury on her head.

"Whatever... We need to find her friends so they can take care of her.", Atlas said.

Suddenly they started to hear voices yelling not far away. "Ms. Tiffany!!! Where are you?" And the calls were moving closer each time.

"Sounds like the search won't be necessary. Those must be her companions.", Knuckles said with discomfort in his voice.

"They are probably looking for this girl.", TJ noted. "So her name is Tifanny?"

"Let's go find them.", Rosie said but Knuckles stopped her.

"Oh, no way.", he disagreed. "This is far enough human encounters for me in one day. We should better leave. They will probably find her here anyway."

"What if they don't?", Rosie protested.

Knuckles continued as if he didn't hear her disagreement.

"TJ, take the Chao Walker back to the landing spot where my vehicle is. You three should go with him or run fast on my signal."

'Run fast? What do you have in mind, Knuckles?' Atlas was slightly concerned about what Knuckles was planning to do, but after seeing the echidna doing his best to protect this girl he decided to trust his judgement without questioning.

"Ok, I'll tag along with TJ. What about you, Sonic?", Atlas asked before boarding the Chao Walker.

"I want to stay a bit longer."

"So am I.", Rosie said right after Sonic, clearly sounding like she didn't trust Knuckles.

TJ and Atlas took off in the Chao Walker.

"Hey, she's coming around.", Sonic yelled when he heard the girl give a low moan of pain.

She opened her eyes and saw a blurred figure staring down at her. It was Sonic, who didn't want to leave until he was certain she would be ok.

"Zelos?!?", the girl managed to whisper. The blurred sight of Sonic's face reminded her of someone who wasn't there.

Sonic was completely puzzled. "Are you Tiffany? And who's Zelos?", he asked forgetting that not everyone was able to understand his chao language.

"No time to find that out, Sonic. Come on let's go.", Knuckles said while grabbing him making sure he wouldn't stay behind.

The girl closed her eyes again, still too weak to regain full consciousness.

Knuckles walked up to Rosie and said: "She's regaining consciousness. She no longer needs our help. As soon as the other humans turn this way we're going to beat it, alright?"

"Fine.", Rosie said in agreement. "But they won't come this way unless we call them."

Knuckles gave one loud and sharp whistle and the humans immediately reacted, coming toward them through the thick grown jungle. "Did you hear that? This way!!", a voice yelled excitedly.

"Ok, go. Now!!", Knuckles said to Rosie with a low but clear voice.

Knuckles and Rosie dashed away from the place before the other humans could see them.

"Hey, put me down. I can run by myself.", Sonic complaint.

"Sorry, kid. Right now we need to make a swift get away and you still have a long way before being able to run at mine or even Rosie's speed."

At that moment Knuckles was right. Sonic was barely a week old and didn't have the strength or the stamina to keep up with the echidna or an adult chao.

They kept running at high speed even when they already put quite some distance from the humans. They reached back at the landing field, where Atlas and TJ were waiting.

"And how did it go?", Atlas asked.

"Just fine.", Rosie said happily and she shortly told him what Knuckles did.

"Simple, but still quite clever.", Atlas complimented his guardian.

"Well, had to make sure this entire rescue operation wasn't a waste of effort.", Knuckles said as he placed Sonic inside the Chao Walker.

Atlas just smiled at this unsympathetic comment of Knuckles, trying to hide the truth that he really wanted to help the girl. He didn't feel like keep pushing until he admits it, so he turned to the others.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I had enough treasure hunt, earthquakes in dark tunnels and bothersome flies for one day."

"So do I. It was sure a rough ride trying to get out of that collapsing tunnel.", TJ commented. "Oh, and Knuckles, I think the main chamber completely fell in right after we passed through it."

"Oh well, those are one of the down sides of being a treasure hunter. Besides after finding that last chamber empty, I'm sure there is nothing important left in that temple for me to find."

Not finding any treasures after that dangerous adventure sure didn't affect Knuckles's mood. After TJ was done with some minor, but necessary repairs on the Chao Walker, both vehicles left setting course to Angel Island.


	14. Chapter 14: Plead for trust

**Chapter 14: Plead for trust**

"We're nearing Angel Island.", TJ said as the floating island was clearly visible from far away. This time there was no tropical storm blocking the splendid view.

"TJ, come in.", Knuckles was calling through the communicator.

"TJ here."

"Looks like things will turn a bit awkward on our arrival. Just a warning."

TJ was puzzled by this so called warning. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm picking up some 'familiar' guests with my radar on Angel Island. I think you should check it out, kid."

Rosie was already on it. When she finally realized what Knuckles was talking about, she froze in shock.

Atlas noticed her silence. "Who is it, Rosie?"

"It's the…", she stammered. "It's the X-Tornado… it's stationed on Angel Island."

"WHAT!!!", TJ yelled shocked as a cold shiver ran down his back.

"He's here…", he whispered breathlessly. Then he turned back to Knuckles with an agitated voice.

"Knuckles, did you know about this?"

"Of course not. I don't like unexpected visitors on my island, especially when I'm not there.", he said feeling slightly blamed of being a snitch.

"Maybe we can still turn around back to Chao Island.", Atlas proposed.

It took a few seconds before he gathered the courage to make his final decision.

"No.", he said with a firm voice as an answer to Atlas's idea. "It's too early to get back and besides, it's better this way. I don't want to run and hide from the unavoidable."

He lifted up his head as he was saying these last words, looking straight toward Angel Island, knowing that this was going to be the next turning point in his life.

They landed near the Master Emerald Shrine and everyone left the vehicles except Sonic who fell asleep during the long trip. They decided to let him rest after a rough day of exploration. On their way to the Shrine a male fox and a female hedgehog were coming toward them, they have been waiting for quite a while.

TJ looked down. He was starting to feel like the air was getting heavy and hard to breathe.

"TJ!", a voice called him. He looked up and there he was, staring down at him with a mixture of unease and anger on his face. His Chao Guardian.

"Hi Tails.", he greeted trying to sound as calm as he possibly could.

"Do you have the slightest idea of how worried I was?", Tails started with contained frustration.

"I know. I'm so…", TJ tried to apology but Tails immediately cut him off his sentence.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You're supposed to be on Chao Island where I left you yesterday. I had all of the Omochao units searching the entire island looking for you. For a moment I thought that you were kidnapped or worse."

"He didn't mean…", Rosie jumped in his defence but TJ stretched out his arm as a sign for her to stay out and let him handle this.

Amy turned her eyes on her chao, but didn't say anything. Rosie noticed this and lowered her head knowing she owe her an explanation as well.

"I'm really sorry.", TJ tried again with more sincerity in his voice. "But there was something very important I had to do."

This time his words reached into the young fox, making clear that he didn't want to make him worry sick about his whereabouts. Tails sighed trying to calm down, than crouch down in front of his chao.

"TJ, do you realize the danger you put yourself into by sneaking out like that? You could have told someone you wanted to leave, even me. Chao Island is not a prison."

"I know, but they wouldn't let me leave even if I ask permission. Besides, I wanted to impress you with a big surprise."

"Surprise!?!", Tails echoed confused. "If with surprise you mean on how clever you were to leave the island unseen and undetected, you passed the test with flying colours."

"No!!", TJ disagreed shaking his head at the same time. "I wanted to try out something I made before showing it to you. Come on, I'll show it to you now."

TJ flew up in a rush to Knuckles's plane. Right next to it he landed the Chao Walker but from where they were standing it was blocked by the other plane. Tails ran to where TJ landed.

"This is it.", TJ said while pointing at his tiny aircraft. "This is a multifunctional vehicle I made. I call it, the Chao Walker."

Tails was staring astounded at the robot-like vehicle. At first, he thought they all arrived in with Knuckles's plane. Now to realize TJ was actually flying a vehicle of his own left him speechless.

"You build that?", he asked after his astonishment settled down a little.

"Yes.", TJ replied proudly. "A vehicle specially made for a chao to operate. You have to see the different things it can do."

"But why? Why do you have to build something like this?", Tails asked with a voice changing from surprised to worried.

"I wanted to show you what I can do, all by myself." He turned around looking at Tails. "You were always there to help me when I was trying to build something, but this time I wanted to proof that I'm able to do it myself."

The look on Tails's face turned even more concerned. "TJ…, I'm sure you're one of the smartest chao ever. From the moment you hatched you were eager to learn everything there is to know about technology and some other things. You even started to build your own robot toys and other gadgets. I'm already impressed and very proud of you. You don't have to build this kind of machines and venture yourself in dangerous trips to prove what you can do."

"But I can help you now, whenever you go on a mission. Just…"

"That's out of the question.", Tails chipped in, noticing which path TJ's arguments were taking.

"But Tails…", TJ appealed surprised by his reaction, but once again he was interrupted.

"It's dangerous..."

"Not when you have friends to help you."

"It's not always like that.", Tails said, giving a depressed sigh. "Having friends around puts you all in the same jeopardy. Flying this aircraft and going on dangerous missions. I just…can't let you do this, TJ. I can't."

These last two sentences caused Tails great pain in his heart. Never before he forbade TJ from doing what he wanted to do, but his willpower was overwhelming him with great fear.

By hearing this words coming from his own guardian TJ felt like all his dreams were falling apart.

"You…, you know I'm smart, but you still don't trust me. You still don't believe in the things I can do. If you just gave me a chance…", he said with a sad voice and lowered head.

"TJ…", Tails said as he came closer trying to reason with him.

TJ couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know the true reason, even how upsetting this might be. "It's because I'm just a chao, is that it?"

Tails was taken aback. He didn't see this one coming.

"Yes, a little and frail chao who will never be able to stand up against any other specie. Is that it?", he said with a louder voice.

"What are you saying?"

"Probably the truth.", TJ answered with bitterness in his voice. "You're treating me like I'm still a child who needs to be protected at all time."

He turned away to hide his tearful eyes. "It's almost like you want me to spend the rest of my life on an island making toys."

He propelled his twin tails and took off.

"TJ, come back.", Tails called him.

"NO!! Just… leave me alone.", he yelled angrily before increasing his speed heading toward a hill.

Tails realized by the sound of his voice how upset he was.

'This whole dilemma started off in an extremely tense situation.' he thought, standing next to the Chao Walker staring at TJ who disappeared between the ruins.

"Hey, what's all that ruckus?", Sonic called out after waking up by the recent argument. He finally noticed they already landed and he was left behind by the others, what slightly irritated him.

Tails was startled by the voice coming from inside TJ's aircraft as he thought no one was inside. Suddenly the cupola rose up and he saw a baby chao standing next to the main control panel.

After rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes Sonic was able to take a better look. Their sights crossed each other and for a moment it was silent. Sonic kept staring at him barely blinking.

"Uh, hi.", Tails finally greeted him.

"You must be TJ's guardian.", Sonic noted right after. He was dazzled by their similarity. Just like Atlas and Knuckles, TJ was the spitting image of Tails.

"That's right. My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails for a very obvious reason.", he said, trying to joke a little to break the ice. "And, who are you? TJ never told me about you."

Sonic smiled, putting one hand behind his head.

"Well, I'm new around. Maybe he didn't have the chance to introduce me yet. My name is Sonic Chao, but you can call me Sonic."

Tails went from being startled to stunned.

"Your name is… Sonic?", he stuttered. His legs went numb; he tried to back away but lost his balance and fell to the floor.

Sonic jumped out of the vehicle and went to see what's wrong.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm ok." Tails reassured him. "It's just, that name is…"

Sonic than recalled what Knuckles told him about the name he chose.

"That's the same name a friend of yours had, isn't it?", Sonic said with a sombre voice. "Knuckles told me, but I chose this name without knowing that. No one suggested it to me.", Sonic added right away. He didn't want to create any misunderstandings.

"That's right, my best friend's name was Sonic.", Tails said with a low voice looking down to the ground with deep sorrow on his face.

"Well, I hope I can be your new friend.", Sonic said in an attempt to cheer him up. "Unlike that Sonic, because he was a great hero, I heard."

Tails smiled and Sonic was glad he made this possible. Tails rested his hand on the little chao's head and he felt for the first time how it felt like to be petted.

The others came to see what happened, Atlas was first to arrive. "Tails, is everything ok?", he asked.

"Yeah, sort of.", Tails answered as he rose up from the ground.

"We saw TJ leaving.", Knuckles noted.

"Things didn't turn out very well.", he said sombrely. "TJ's a bit upset right now. He needs some time to calm down."

Rosie rushed toward Tails with an anxious look on her face. "But why is TJ so upset?"

"We had a disagreement about him flying this aircraft he built. What he wants to do is too dangerous.", Tails explained short.

Rosie instantly realized Tails had no faith in TJ's abilities.

"We know TJ can handle the danger pretty perfectly. Why can't you have faith in his skills?", she asked.

"True. When things get rough, we watch each others back.", Atlas chipped in.

Rosie looked at him surprised. It was very unusual for him to be giving an optimistic comment. At that moment Atlas felt appealed to step forward, not only for TJ but for all chao's sake. She showed her gratitude with a thankful smile.

"I… I don't know.", Tails said with doubt in his voice.

"Then…… then you're a fool.", Rosie yelled frustrated. "You just don't want to see how important this is for TJ."

"OK. That's enough, Rosie.", Amy warned her.

Rosie turned away angrily. "Let's go, Atlas. I'm sure TJ needs us right now."

"Whatever you say.", Atlas said short as both speeded off toward the ruins.

"Rosie!!", Amy called her back but she didn't pay any attention. She sighed and said: "I'm sorry Tails. Rosie can be pretty harsh sometimes."

"Wonder where she got that from.", Knuckles said loudly.

Amy perceived he was blaming her for that and immediately turned toward him.

"No wonder they're acting so rebellious. Rosie already told me the whole story. Not only you didn't do anything the first time they sneaked out, but you also proposed to them to help you on one of your treasure hunts. What were you thinking?"

"That they are no longer little kids and that they are old enough to deal with danger. They proved me right too.", Knuckles answered coldly.

Amy was silent. She didn't have a counter argument for this one.

Noticing her silence Knuckles continued: "They are almost two years old. Technically speaking they are adults, but you two are still treating them like kids."

Amy lowered her head knowing that he was right. "We just don't want anything bad happen to them."

"That's understandable, but like it or not it's time to lose the grip a little and let them live their lives."

"He's right.", Tails said coldly.

"I'll be at the Shrine." Knuckles said as he walked away.

"Where did we fail?", Amy wondered doubtfully.

"We didn't fail, Amy.", Tails answered while walking toward a boulder to sit down and think.

"What is it then? Do we have to stop caring for their welfare?"

"No. Only the way we care has to change, but it's easier said than done. They grow up fast and it becomes tough for us to get used to it."

"You're also terrified of losing TJ, aren't you?", Amy popped out at one point.

He gave a slow nod.

"I feel the same with Rosie sometimes.", she than admitted.

A few minutes passed and finally Tails made up his mind.

"We can't hold them back due to our fears, Amy. It's not fair.", Tails said as he was standing up on the stone.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We must reach to some sort of compromise. It's the only way." Using his twin tails, he flew up toward the ruins where TJ was.

"Good luck, Tails.", Amy whispered as she saw him leave.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Don't let him upset you like this, TJ. You can do whatever want, if he likes it or not.", Rosie stated bossily as TJ continued sobbing his disillusion high up on the remains of a wall.

"I can't, he doesn't want me to help him. He doesn't have faith in me doing something big.", he said whimpering between phrase.

"Oh, TJ…", Rosie said sadly not knowing what else to say to comfort her best friend.

"TJ!!", Tails called as he landed near Rosie and Atlas.

"Oh no, just go away.", Rosie commanded angrily.

"I just want to talk with him."

Rosie was about to gave him a piece of her mind when Atlas stopped her. "This problem will be solved a lot easier without us meddling, Rosie. Let's go back to the Shrine."

"But, hmm…" Atlas covered her mouth and dragged her off.

Tails waited a few minutes as he was choosing his words more carefully this time. He decided to start with an honest approach.

"TJ, I didn't mean to upset you like this. It all became so overwhelming that I panicked."

TJ was listening, but didn't say anything. Tails wasn't sure of this, still he continued his plea.

"So far I knew almost everything that had to be done. Now I reached the point where I'm terrified to make the wrong choice."

He let out a comforting sigh before continuing.

"You know, I see myself more like a friend to you than a guardian. You're the closest friend I have and I'm just scared of losing you. I don't want to lose a friend again, ever.", Tails said in the end with a low voice.

Suddenly he felt a tiny hand touching his arm. He looked around and saw TJ standing next to him. He wasn't sure for how long he was standing there, but he was glad he decided to come down.

TJ looked at him and said: "That won't happen, Tails."

Tails gently took the chao in his arm and hugged him.

After five minutes of silence Tails said: "Now that you managed to make a vehicle for yourself and your friends, I think you're more than ready to venture the world on your own."

TJ's eyes popped wide open in surprise. "Really?"

Tails gave an affirmative nod, than he also added with a serious tone: "But, we have to establish a few ground rules so I don't have to be worried sick like today."

"Sure. Uhm and Tails, why did you go look for me on island today, in the first place?"

"Right, I totally forgot.", Tails said slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I was looking for a special microchip I had, but couldn't find it. On my way to the store I decided to drop by and ask you if you could have taken it by chance."

"Oops…", TJ replied short giving a guilty grin.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, you can hang around here but there are rules and one of them is: No standing on the Master Emerald.", Knuckles warned as he removed Sonic from the giant emerald putting him on the floor.

"Hey, I was just taking a close look."

"So Knuckles, when were you going to tell us about your new chao?", Amy dropped in as she was climbing the stairs.

"You're kidding, right?", he replied. "Like I don't have enough with one already." After that he walked away, disappearing between the bushes.

"Hi, where did you come from?", Amy asked being slightly surprised to see a young chao wondering around the Shrine. She sat down on the floor right in front of him.

"Hi, I… I came with TJ and the others.", Sonic stated a little nervy. "But they didn't woke me up after we landed."

Without even knowing her name yet, Sonic could already tell this female hedgehog was as sweet and kind like Rosie. She was her Chao Guardian, no doubt about it. Unlike with Rosie, he felt like running away as far as he could, but he knew such action would be very rude. She didn't deserve that.

"That's strange, Rosie never mentioned making a new friend. Oh well…", Amy concluded shrugging. "My name is Amy Rose. What's your name?"

Sonic turned his face away quietly.

"What's wrong?", Amy asked.

"Nothing. It's just…", Sonic started.

'She and Rosie look so much alike, but with her I feel so strange.', Sonic was thinking without looking at her.

"You don't have a name yet, isn't it?", Amy wondered after Sonic's prolonged silence.

"Uh sure, I have a name.", Sonic said in a rush. "A really cool name, but everyone gets all shocked about it."

"Shocked about it?", Amy echoed worried. He gave a brief nod. "What's wrong with your name?"

"Well… I wanted to be named Sonic Chao, but than…"

"Sonic Chao!!!", Amy repeated shocked. "Did Rosie tell you about Sonic?"

"No, no one did. I find out about the 'big coincidence' after I announced my official name.", Sonic corrected her assumption.

Now it was Amy's turn to remain completely silent, staring down.

As Sonic saw this he lowered his head too. "I just wish my name didn't turn everyone so upset."

To his big surprise he heard Amy giggling. She had a blissful smile on her face as she said: "It's ok!! You didn't do anything wrong by naming yourself Sonic Chao."

"Really?!?", Sonic asked doubtfully.

"Sure.", she said with the same smile. "It's going to take some getting used to, but I'm glad you did. Nice meeting Sonic Chao."

She was reaching out to pet the chao. Sonic was staring at her hand coming toward him in slow motion as his heart was beating like crazy all the way into his throat. He looked around and saw Rosie and Atlas coming toward the Shrine.

"There is Rosie and Atlas!!!", he yelled cheerfully. In reality he was happier he found an excuse to get away than to see the two chao coming.

"Nice meeting you too and thanks. See ya.", Sonic yelled in a rush as he ran off right before Amy could touch his head.


	15. Chapter 15: Discipline drill

**Chapter 15: Discipline drill**

After the chao's first adventure with the Chao Walker, they went back to Chao Island to resume their daily life. Although first they had a very important matter to deal with. They had to justify their actions, which were totally against the rules, to the Chao Council.

This time luck was on their side, because Amy and Tails put in a good word making the punishment less severe. After a short and private talk the members of the Council reached their verdict. TJ's Chao Walker was confiscated for two months, after that he was allowed to pilot it under strict conditions. One of them was that his guardian, Tails, would be informed whenever he leaves the island with the vehicle. TJ, Rosie and Atlas were punished with one hundred hours community service for their participation. Their assignments would be revealed later. Sonic was the luckiest since he was a youngling he ended up only with a warning.

A week later chao school started. Sonic wasn't very eager to go and it turned even worse when he realized he and the other younglings had to be in a room for hours performing playful tasks to train their body and mind. He even assumed that he was punished after all for his escapade with TJ. There were four classrooms in the kindergarten where the chao would learn to paint, sing, dance, exercise and play musical instruments. Sonic was more interested in the lessons that would require physical endeavour such as physical exercises and dance classes, since he liked the music that was played during that class.

During the first months he was pretty much on his own as TJ, Rosie and Atlas were busy carrying out their assigned punishments. This didn't bother him at all. It was his chance to explore the island by himself.

He's many solo explorations of the island fascinated his interest so much that going to school was becoming a greater burden.

"Woohoo!!! Yeah, this is fun.", Sonic yelled euphorically.

'No boring class for this chao today. Just running around wild and free. There is nothing better than this.', he thought happily.

After obediently going to school for six weeks Sonic already had enough of it. A few days ago he heard from a few classmates about a secret, thus illegal, running match and he immediately wanted to compete. After already showing his promising running skills during the first classes of physical exercise, he was immediately allowed to join.

This was his opportunity for some real challenge. Running against other young chao through a long section of the Speed Chao Course. Everything was planned carefully, the location, the time, skipping school, everything.

They were half way the course when Sonic looked around and noticed three masked adult chao coming with great speed toward them.

"Hey Tod.", he called the chao in front of him. "Any idea who those chao are?" He pointed behind his back.

Tod looked back and his face almost exploded in shock.

"Oh crap, the truant hunters spotted us already.", he exclaimed. Then he yelled for the other two other young runners to hear: "Guys we got to run for it. Come on."

By Tod's reaction it was obvious that those three could only mean one thing; big trouble. They all started to run as hard as they could in a desperately attempt to get away from their pursuers.

"It's no use Tod.", a chao named Cody said as they were running side by side. "There is no way we can get those adults off our tails."

They reached a part of the course where their endurance was set to the test as the path went up a small hill. They were almost at the top when one of the runners started to yell: "Let go of me!! They got me!!"

His desperate yells and pleads made Sonic's body pump even more adrenaline to get away. The race was now going completely of control. They already passed the point they considered as the finish line but they continued at full speed.

The chase continued all the way into the valley where Cody became victim of the intense heat and started to slow down and was eventually caught.

It was only Tod and Sonic left now. Sonic was running ahead and Tod was just a few steps behind him.

"I won't fall in the hands of those hunters again. I'll give them hell before that happens.", Tod roared focused on maintaining his speed and even increasing it.

"Darn!! Not again!!", he yelled as someone managed to grab him. Sonic looked back and saw Tod pinned face down on the ground by one of the hunters. He was fighting to get free with no avail. Aware of his defeat he looked forward and yelled at Sonic. "Keep running!! Don't let them get you!!"

With these last words from Tod Sonic was able to give one last boost of determination. He dashed through the valley ignoring the heat and the thirst building up in his throat and mouth. He made it all the way to the start point of the Speed Chao Course as he noticed the last hunter was nowhere to be seen.

"Ha, he must have given up already. I'm unstoppable!!", he whispered confidently. He looked forward and saw the official start/finish line of the Speed Chao Course.

"There it is. I can reach it. I can cross that finish line.", Sonic whispered holding up the same speed to reach the official finish line. He was no longer worried about his pursuers.

On less than five metres away he suddenly heard someone yelling: "Gotcha!!!"

Then someone collided on his back making him fall to the ground. To his mayor surprise he was finally caught. He looked up and realized he was less than twenty inches away from the finish line. At that moment he didn't know what was worst, the fact of being caught or that he didn't reach the finish line.

"Let go of me. It's not fair… I was almost there.", Sonic protested as he fought to get free but he was too tired to put up a fight.

"Give it up already. Like it or not you're coming with me.", a voice said while putting a special handcuff on Sonic's tiny wrists.

"Atlas?!?", Sonic quipped shocked as he recognised the masked hunter.

He stood up holding Sonic by his arm tightly and said: "Who else?" He removed the mask from his face.

"Wha, what are you doing here? And why do you have those stupid clothes and mask on?" Sonic started questioning.

Atlas's face turned even angrier seeing the nerves Sonic had to be asking questions.

"I'm the one who should ask questions here. You're supposed to be at school.", he said with contained anger.

Sonic pouted and said: "School's boring. Besides I thought no one would notice if I took a day off."

Atlas pulled him close to his face, looking fiercely into his eyes. "Well, now you will find out what happens when we do notice.", Atlas said menacingly before dragging Sonic into a forest.

After a few minutes walking through the forest on their way to the Chao Dojo, Sonic started to whine about his painful situation: "Au!! You don't have to hold my hand anymore, you know. And these handcuffs are too tight."

"Better be sure than sorry.", Atlas said short.

Sonic frown at this and decided to change the subject. "By the way, how did you pop out of nowhere back there? I'm sure I didn't see you behind me.", he asked intrigued.

Atlas continued walking as if he didn't hear Sonic's question, but without looking at him he said: "Hm, that's one of the many hunting strategies. You clearly forgot I can glide."

'That's it!!! When I thought he was no longer following me, he was actually gliding above me.', Sonic thought astounded.

As amazed as he was Sonic didn't want to show this. "If I knew it was you from the beginning I might have expected that move.", he said rudely.

"Now you know why we wear 'stupid' clothes and masks.", Atlas commented callously.

Once at the Dojo the four truants where assembled in the main training hall. Their handcuffs were removed and then left alone.

"Hey, you guys turned out ok after all.", Sonic said happy to see the others again.

"Yes, but the worst is still to come.", Tod said with a serious voice.

"So I have four little troublemakers today.", Atlas suddenly dropped in.

"Not you again.", Cody whined with anxiety in his voice.

Tod marched bravely toward Atlas and said: "You can punish me as much as you want with your 'discipline drills'. In the end I will do whatever I want and you can't make me go to school."

"True, but I was given permission to punish little brats like you each time you don't go.", Atlas said calmly.

"Discipline drill?!?", Sonic echoed puzzled clearly the only one who didn't know what he was talking about.

Atlas chuckled amused as he walked toward one door staring outside. "In every new batch are new little rascals who won't obey the rules of our community. That's easily solved with discipline drills and if that doesn't work the final step will be taken in order to educate you."

He turned around and looked at the group. "Since the three of you ended up here for the second time that final step will be taken.", Atlas said warningly.

"And that is?", Tod asked derisively.

"I will leave that surprise for later.", Atlas said managing not to lose his temper like Tod may want him to.

"Can anyone tell me what those discipline drills are about?", Sonic demanded as he felt he was being let out of the conversation.

"Just do as I say…", Atlas said short.

-- -- -- -- --

"I can't believe you sneaked out of class.", Rosie reproached with clear disappointment.

"Au, not so loud.", Sonic moaned as he laid motionless on the ground near the campfire. "That punishment training really beat me out and I was already tired when it began. Au!!!"

Rosie and TJ showed more concern for Sonic's disregard for his education rather than his fatigued state.

"School is very important, Sonic. It's the main base for your growth in this community.", TJ commented tactfully.

"Yeah, yeah…", Sonic yapped with clear annoyance. "I heard that about a thousand times already, but that doesn't change the fact that school is dull. I want to be outside rather than trapped inside a classroom learning A-B-C."

"Looks like we got ourselves a punk here.", Atlas said unsurprised by Sonic's rebellious attitude. "If he keeps this up he might end up under constant supervision of a tutor guardian like Tod and his pals."

"No, I think we should listen to him.", Rosie said understandingly.

"What did you say!!", TJ and Atlas bellowed in unison.

"Think about it guys. Not all toddlers are happy going to school. To be honest even I got a little bored of school back then.", Rosie admitted.

"Yep, I remember", Atlas agreed with a nod, "But, we went anyway. Which means Sonic is no exception."

"Uh, great!!", Sonic uttered through his soreness.

"Alright let's make a deal.", Rosie declared as she walked up to Sonic looking at him straight into his face. "You go to school like a good boy and I'll help you train for the official Junior Race."

"A rewarding strategy, that might work.", TJ noted.

"Junior Race!?!", Sonic repeated surprised.

"Aha, the Junior Race is a special race for younglings.", Rosie explained. "It will be part of a great festival, even people from outside the island will come. Humans and anthro's." (A/N: anthro's, word referring to animalistic humanoids in general. Hedgehogs, foxes, ect.)

"Yeah, and if you're lucky one of them might even want to become your guardian.", TJ added blissfully.

Sonic struggled against the pain to sit up with the last words in his mind. 'My guardian?'

"Sounds like a good idea, Rosie. You're skilled enough to help him out with the basics. Besides, my training level is clearly a little too hard for him at the moment."

"If you're suggesting I'm some kind of weakling. Bring it on with that training of yours and I'll show you. Au!!", Sonic whined as the soreness was once again triggered by his agitation.

"Don't challenge him, Sonic.", Rosie warned him with a serious tone.

"She's right. Atlas can be pretty ruthless when comes to training."

"Hmf, fine. But I want to start training as soon as I'm fit.", Sonic said as he laid down again to rest. "I'm going to make the dust fly during that race. Step aside because here comes Sonic Chao. Auuu…"

"So you're on with the deal then?", Rosie wondered just to be sure.

"You bet I am!!"

-- -- Two days later -- --

Long before the sunrise Rosie and Sonic were on the main part of the training. They started of at a steady pace so Rosie could have a better view of Sonic's running technique and after a few instruction thing started to speed up.

'He sure is a quick learner. Maybe because he likes to run so much.', Rosie thought as she was sprinting a few steps behind Sonic. She could easily overtake him but as an instructor she knew she had to keep it at a low level.

As soon as they reached the point of destination Sonic halted. Rosie did the same and said: "I think you must have noticed the difference already."

"Sure, now that I know how to position my wings so I can run against the wind a lot easier.", Sonic noted.

"Hey... How about a short race? You and me at full speed to the official finish line.", Sonic proposed eagerly.

"Maybe another time. I have to go to the Chao Center. As part of my community service I have to take inventory of the medical supplies. Talk about a boring activity.", Rosie said in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Oh well, I'll have to find someone else to play with than.", Sonic said.

"Good luck and keep practicing. We'll continue training some other time.", Rosie said before leaving.

-- -- Martial Arts Class -- --

'Hm. Martial arts class. Interesting.', Shadow thought with a smirk on his face as he was once again standing in front of the Chao Dojo.

The kids were about to begin their first martial art class and the day before they announced the Junior Race at school. Since then Shadow was even more focused to find new ways to level up his trainings. So far he spends most of his time training on the desolated northwest area of the island. For the first time he had a challenge, the Junior Race, where he can put his skills to the test against other young chao.

'Martial art class. Sounds more like the room of torture to me.', Sonic thought as he remembered how Atlas put him through some heavy discipline drill as punishment for truanting school.

Class was about to begin and still no signs of the instructors. Sonic was waiting impatiently along with the other kids.

'He's punished to punish me. How do you like the irony in that? Well, this time I'm ready so bring it on with that high level training.', Sonic thought determined as he wondered through the crowded hall. As he was nearing one of the side doors of the hall a familiar figure he hasn't seen in a while caught his attention.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Long time no see.", he said to the chao leaning against the wall next to the door.

It was no one else than Shadow. Since their brief quarrel at the Chao Center they haven't seen each other much since. They were in different classrooms during school hours and passed their free time on different areas of the island.

Shadow took a condescended glance at the one who dared addressing him. He recognised him right away but didn't say anything. Instead he looked away as a clear sign of disregard.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here.", Sonic said. He wasn't really a chao who would hold a grudge against someone due to a misstep during their first introduction. He was willing to try again now introducing himself with his official name.

"My name is Sonic Chao for if you didn't know yet. What's yours?", he asked curiously.

The name 'Sonic' suddenly triggered a reaction in Shadow that was impossible for him to hide as the balloon above his head changed into an exclamation mark. Even when he didn't look around still the shock was clear on his face.

'Sonic!!', he echoed in his mind. 'That name… Have I ever heard that name before? And why does it sound so troubling to me?'

"Hey what's the matter?", Sonic asked after noticing Shadow's shocked reaction.

"Nothing.", Shadow answered hastily. "My name is Shadow. Now leave me alone.", he said as he moved away.

"Hey wait up!" Sonic followed him as he finally managed to make a breakthrough and didn't want to leave at that just yet. He grabbed him by his arm and said: "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a practice race one of these…"

Sonic was suddenly interrupted when Shadow punched him right across his face. He was quick with his arms and Sonic didn't expect this attack. He fell to the floor but pulled himself up right away with a mixture of surprise and anger on his face.

"Oh, that does it? No more Mr. Nice Chao?", he said in an enraged tone. "What was that for?"

Shadow looked down at him as he said: "Put it in your head, puny chao. You're not and won't be my friend, so keep your hands off me. I have better things to do than wasting my time racing with you."

Shadow turned away to leave but Sonic didn't want him to have the last word. "So you think you're better than me?"

"I don't think so. I know.", Shadow replied over his shoulder.

"You never raced against me before still you're certain you're better than me? Shish, talk about being arrogant.", Sonic said in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms.

"Arrogant!?!", Shadow said feeling really offended by this insolence. "Looks like I have to make myself clear to you, puny chao."

He charged for another attack but Sonic grabbed his arm and tossed him away. Shadow was able to stabilize from this counterattack by using his wings to halt in midair. He rose up a few inches above the floor and turned around to where Sonic was.

'Huh, where is he?', he wondered.

"Looking for me?", Sonic's voice echoed from behind. Shadow looked around and immediately received a blow on his face making him crash to the floor.

Sonic landed a few feet away and mockingly said: "You're not the only one who mastered the art of flying, you know?"

The argument escalated dragging everyone's attention into this sudden clash.

"Not these two again.", a chao complained. All the others were mumbling to each about what was going on and moving out of the way. No one jumped in to stop them, because no one wanted to get involved.

Shadow pushed himself up from the floor surprised of how Sonic managed to move behind him so fast when he was airborne.

"You don't want to be my friend, fine. But if you're looking for trouble, I can give you just that.", Sonic warned him.

"You annoying fool, I'll make you pay!!", Shadow roared as he ran toward him for another attack.

Sonic dashed as well for a frontal one on one attack. They were totally focused on each other no one else mattered. They were so close with their fist stretched forward when someone grabbed both their wrist and before they knew they were both launched through one of the side doors. The force was so strong both landed like stones into a pond near the building.

"What tha…?", Sonic shrieked as he realized the wet situation he was in. The pond's water was shallow so he could easily stand up and Shadow landed right next to him.

"So, hope the water will cool you two brawlers down."

Sonic and Shadow looked up and saw Atlas standing in the doorway.

"Now hurry up. Class is about to begin or you can continue bickering outside.", he said as he turned around and went back inside.

"Atlas!!", Shadow mumbled bitterly.

Without really agreeing both chao decided to postpone their fight duel as they both wanted to attend this class.

"Some of you may already know me or see me around. My name is Atlas but, during class I expected to be addressed to as Master Atlas."

Class finally began and the big group of students were standing in neat rows and they were listening carefully to Atlas's instructions. Just like at school the younglings were divided in smaller group and assigned to a trainer would begin with the basics.

At the end of the class all the kids left except Sonic and Shadow who had to stay behind for some discipline drill, courtesy of Atlas.

"Au, he's trying to kill me and the worst is that it looks like he's enjoying it too.", Sonic whined to himself as he slowly moved his aching body toward the gate to leave. He was finally outside when he heard someone talking to him.

"We'll settle this at the race, puny chao."

He looked around and saw Shadow walking with the same slow pace glaring at him as always.

"I'll be looking forward to it.", he managed to reply with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16: My first raceMy first place

**Chapter 16: My first race - my first place**

"Wow, this sure looks more like a giant's convention.", Sonic said as he was staring way up at the multitude walking toward the tribune seats.

Atlas and TJ were sitting on top of the hill nearby, Rosie's favourite spot, waiting for the race to start.

"What a view!! Humans and anthro's.", TJ said excitedly. "It's great to see so many different species together on this wonderful day."

"A clear prove we can all get along for a single activity.", Atlas concluded. "Where is Rosie by the way?"

"Uhm... She's giving Sonic some last minute tips, I think.", TJ replied without looking back at him.

On the start line the participating youngsters were getting ready.

"Hope one of those lovely looking girls over there is interested in a cute little hunk like me.", a chao commented to another one next to him pointing at a group of three human females standing on the side line.

"Alright!!", the other one agreed. "I heard females have the heavenly touch when it comes to petting, cuddling and pampering." Both chao started to laugh deviously.

"You two are despicable.", a female chao chipped in as she overheard their prattle.

"SONIC!!", Rosie yelled as she was coming toward him.

Sonic felt a shiver run down his spine as the high pitched tone of Rosie's yell gave him a very nostalgic sensation inside.

"Look what I got for you.", she showed him a tiny t-shirt.

"What's that for?", Sonic asked dumbfounded like he didn't know he's supposed to wear it.

"Well, since our visiting spectators can't distinguish you all from each other, all of you have to wear one of this t-shirts in a unique colour. I got you an ocean blue one.", Rosie explained as she helped Sonic to put it on.

"Cool!!", Sonic said as he was checking out the t-shirt he had on. It even had holes in the back to stick his wings through.

Suddenly the voice of an omochao unit was welcoming everyone and announcing the race.

"Showtime… The guys and I will be watching from you know where. Good luck.", Rosie said as she left the race track toward the hill.

"Not even luck can help you win this race."

"I was starting to wonder if you were still in the race or you decided to back away on the last minute.", Sonic said as he heard Shadow's voice from behind his back.

He turned around and took a good look at him. "The blood red colour suits your mood perfectly.", he commented while staring at the red t-shirt Shadow had on.

"Don't make me laugh.", Shadow said resentfully.

"Contestants get ready to begin race.", Omochao announced loudly.

'This is the moment of truth.', Shadow thought as he readied himself at the start line.

Everyone was ready and waiting keenly for the race to start.

Two omochao units flew above the track while making the final countdown. "Runners ready!! Set!! GO!!"

After hearing a shot all chao began their first official speed race. The first quarter of the race was pretty crowded with all the chao running close together but on half way the fastest athletes began to put a great distance from the slower ones. Sonic was taking it pretty easy in the beginning what took him into the ten fastest ones.

'Alright time to get serious.', he decided as he increased his speed passing the others one by one.

In no time he took the lead making the dust fly like he swore he would do a few weeks before. The feeling of victory started to stir in his mind when suddenly a figure became visible in the corner of his eyes and passed him by like nothing.

"Whatta!!", Sonic stammered shocked. "Was that Shadow?!?!"

For a moment he totally forgot about him as he was deeply focused in running. It was him indeed, he also decided to no longer hold back and make clear that victory was his. Sonic narrowed his eyes with his vision fixed on his rival.

'So, you're also getting serious ha. This race is turning challenging after all.', he thought as he increased his speed to match his.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Can you see them, TJ?", Rosie asked for the sixth time ever since the racers got out of sight when they turned to the other side of the island.

"Not yet, but they'll show up any minute now.", TJ replied hoping Rosie wouldn't ask again.

"You should have made more of those binocular gadgets.", Rosie complained.

TJ removed the device from his eyes, looked at her and said: "I just finished this one last night. Do you know how long it took me to adjust it properly?"

"Hey, GUYS!!!", Atlas yelled to get their attention in the heat of discussion. "Here they come."

The two looked around and TJ pulled the binocular back before his eyes to see it all closely.

"Wow…", TJ gasped in shock. "There is Sonic. He's in first place, but there is someone else running right next to him."

"What!! I gotta see this. TJ, give me that thing.", Rosie said as she tried to snatch the visual gadget from TJ.

"Hey wait up, just a minute. Rosie!!!", TJ exclaimed as he tried to keep his new invention out of her reach.

While the two argued for the handy binocular Atlas stood up to take a better look of the thrilling final straight of the race. He frowned as he was staring at the other contestant running next to Sonic.

'That red t-shirt chao… He sure is as talented in running as Sonic.', he thought carefully. 'Impressive timing. If they keep this up they might break the Junior Race time record.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Both chao were totally up to it. Their hearts filled with passion and their minds filled with determination to win the race.

"You better give it up, puny chao. Save your energy and yourself from a humiliating defeat.", Shadow advised with clear intention of degrading Sonic.

"What are you blabbering about.", Sonic said cockily. "This race is finally turning amusing. I must admit I didn't expect you to be the one able to keep up with me."

"Keep up? I'm the one who's going to make you eat dust and win this race. So long, loser.", Shadow said as he was running even faster.

"We'll see about that.", Sonic said as he pushed his pace even faster as well.

They were head-to-head again as they were nearing the trickiest part of the course.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh no, they're both nearing the narrow stretch.", Rosie said as she was staring excitedly through the binoculars.

"They can't keep running side by side there. The path is too narrow.", TJ noted.

"I think they might have noticed that already, but none of them looks willing to slow down and let the other go first.", Rosie said.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rosie was right. Sonic and Shadow knew what was coming ahead so their struggle for first place became stronger.

'How hard can it be to leave this loser behind.', Shadow thought as his frustration was growing steadily.

Without slowing down they ran over the narrow path. So eager to win they were almost stuck together to stay on the road. On one point Shadow had enough of Sonic being stuck so close and pushed him away.

"Hey!!", Sonic yelled as he was beginning to lose balance and fell of the road.

As a last resort he grabbed Shadow by his arm but that only helped in dragging Shadow into an unavoidable fall.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh no!!! They fell off the road!!", Rosie said sounding like a football commentator.

"Hope they don't get hurt.", TJ said worried. "There should be a water pool down there, right?"

Atlas sighed at this foolish misstep and said: "After the rainless weeks the pool is probably a puddle of mud by now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Both chao rolled down the hill all the way into the mud just like Atlas predicted.

"Yeu, yakkes!!", Sonic whined as he rose up completely covered in mud.

Shadow barely allowed him to stand up as he pulled him by his shirt and roared in his face: "This is your entire fault!!"

Sonic struggled against him until he was free and bawled back: "You're the one who pushed me."

"Attention please.", an Omochao said as he was hovering above the mud.

"WHAT!!", both chao shouted in unison staggering the poor robot.

"Whenever you two are done arguing, you must climb back up if you want to rejoin the race. Flying is not allowed. If you break this rule you will be disqualified.", he said.

"What? You expect us to climb all the way back?", Sonic asked astounded.

"That is correct. Your friend got the message pretty quick, I see.", the robot said as he flew off.

Sonic looked around and saw Shadow five feet up already.

"I won't let you win. First place is mine.", Sonic mumbled as he began to climb as fast as he could.

Climbing a steep hill wasn't as easy as running on flat ground. By the time Shadow set foot back on the course the other runners already passed him by heading toward the finish line. He immediately sped up dashing criss-cross through the group. Sonic made it up a few seconds later and began the hustle as well.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow they are back on track and catching up very quickly.", Rosie said cheerfully.

"Can Sonic still regain first place.", TJ asked as they were standing on the edge staring at the thrilling final of the race.

"The chances are slim, but they give quit a show so far. So, who knows.", Atlas replied sternly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The end was pretty chaotic. About five chao crossed the finish line close together in a cloud of dust.

As the exhausted competitors were regaining their breaths the Omochao judges were reviewing the films to decide on the top three winners.

The outsiders left the tribune and went to check on the chao. They tiny runners had the time of their life getting so much attention and compliments. At the same time many of the humans and anthro's were wondering where the two mud covered chao were. Both disappeared right after crossing the finish line.

Rosie, Atlas and TJ came back down to find Sonic. "Where is Sonic?", Rosie asked sounding a little worried.

"And I thought it would be a lot easier to find him now that he's all covered with mud.", Atlas noted.

"Don't forget he's not the only one.", TJ said.

"Well, I don't see the other one either.", Rosie said.

They kept searching through the entire crowd but no sign of Sonic or Shadow. The omochao were finally done with reviewing the results.

"Guys, they are going to announce the race winners.", Rosie said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after careful deliberation we came to this final conclusion. The winners are the following; in third place, after careful reviewing we have a tie between the two chao Sonic and Shadow."

"Third place, he came in third place?!?", Rosie said with a mixture of amazement and disappointment.

"Which chao was Shadow?", TJ asked not knowing which young chao is named Shadow.

"Sonic's mud buddy.", Atlas answered. "They had a great chance for first place but they blew it with their childish rivalry."

"They ARE just children, Atlas.", Rosie stated sternly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'I can't believe what I'm hearing. Even when I already knew I was not in first place, I was certain I defeated that puny chao.', Shadow thought as he was staring down at the crowd from a distant and higher ground.

"Third place!! We both ended in third place!! No way. No matter what, I'm going to prove that I'm the fastest chao. Faster than that puny chao."

He turned around and walked into the forest as there was nothing left that would prickle his interest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Now that they knew the results the three decided to go look for Sonic. They almost reached Chao Park when they saw him sitting on a cliff staring far away over the sea.

'Man, third place.', Sonic complained in his mind. 'If it wasn't for that grumpy head, I could have won first place easy. Yet on the other hand it's a lot more exciting to have someone to really contend with. It's not only the victory but also the competition what makes the race worth running.'

"There he is!!", Rosie yelled relieved.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?", TJ enquired as the trio was nearing him.

"You're missing the entire festival.", Rosie said disappointed. "And, your chance to find the perfect Chao Guardian."

Sonic sighed feeling a little awkward while scratching the back of his head. "I… I just don't feel like getting adopted."

"WHAT!!!", Rosie immediately shrieked.

"Think about it, guys.", Sonic quickly added after hearing Rosie's reaction. "If I get adopted I will have to leave and we won't see each other so often anymore."

"He has a point.", TJ admitted with unease.

"Adoption is a decision you and a chao guardian have to make. No one can force you to if you don't want to, kid. Besides there are many adult chao on the island who doesn't have and never had a guardian. They also made the same choice you're making now but probably with other reasons.", Atlas explained calmly.

Rosie laid her hand on Sonic's shoulder, not caring it was all dirty with mud and with a smile she said: "I'm really glad you like to be with us."

TJ had an absent look on his when he suddenly slapped the palm of his hand with his fist.

"I think I can ask Tails to look for a consent for you to leave the island.", he proposed knowing that chao were only allowed to leave the island only under the supervision of a guardian.

"Really!?! Alright!!!", Sonic cheered blissfully.

"Than it's settled. Now if you guys don't mind, I must get ready to leave.", Atlas said as he walked away.

"Where is he going?", Sonic asked puzzled.

"To Angel Island. Our punishment is over so we can once again spend the weekend with our guardian.", Rosie said.


	17. Chapter 17: Intruder on Angel Island

**Chapter 17: Intruder on Angel Island **

The moon was shining on Angel Island revealing the forest stretching through the entire area, with countless hills and the ruins of a civilization lost centuries ago. In the middle of all these ancient structures was the Emerald Shrine. An impressive and well preserved altar that stands tall above the ruins and serves as the resting place for the Master Emerald, which was sparkling in the moonlight making it even more beautiful.

Not far from the shrine there was a lake and next to it Knuckles and Atlas were doing some serious sparring session. Whenever Atlas is staying with Knuckles, the peaceful silence of the island is disturbed by the combat yells and sounds of destructions caused by both fighters.

Knuckles really enjoyed this. Ever since Atlas was born, he was a great company that made an end to his lonely life as guardian even how irritating he may act sometimes. Now he evolved into an adult chao, he became a worthy sparring partner. Atlas was in one part trained by Knuckles himself, but still this echidna looking-like chao still manages to surprise his master with his own techniques and combat cleverness.

Atlas loves to train with his guardian and master. Thanks to his trainings he became the most respected power chao back on Chao Island. Even when he was not a pure power chao (a/n: he's a power-flight 'glide' type), all the power chao from all the three races admire his strength and skills. In every combat he proves that a wise use of abilities can defeat the strongest chao. That's how he won first place in the Chao Fight Competition and soon after became a martial art sensei at the Chao Dojo. Even with all this achievements and chao opponents, Knuckles the Echidna remained his favourite contender.

When sparring they both get carried away, losing track of time. Only when it starts to turn dark they finally realize it's time to give it a rest. Today was no exception, normally they would fetch a meal and enjoy the night sky along with a good conversation until they fell asleep, but tonight things would turn out different.

"Hm, that's better.", Knuckles said while catching his breath standing in fighting stance.

"Like always…", Atlas said with a tired voice but still able to smile at the compliment.

Knuckles stood at ease and said: "Better leave it at that for today. I'm starving." He went to the lake to fresh up.

Seeing the echidna on his knees washing his face gave Atlas a sudden idea. He than ran to the water, jumped and fell in like a bomb. The result was a splash big enough to get Knuckles completely wet. When the chao surfaced and saw the soaked echidna he roared with laughter and said: "Thought I might help you with a free shower."

"Why you little…", Knuckles shouted in anger.

These anger outbursts of Knuckles never intimidated Atlas. On the contrary, he even enjoyed getting on his nerves once a while. That's why he always calls him 'dad' when greeting him.

Knuckles was about to jump in the water to get even on this impertinent prank when Atlas yelled: "Knuckles look!!!" And he pointed at the Emerald Shrine.

Knuckles turned around and Atlas didn't have to say more. He saw the sparkling Master Emerald under the moonlight being moved away from its resting place and the perpetrator was covered by the darkness of the night and the black clothing.

He grinded his teeth in anger and said: "An intruder stealing the Master Emerald!!"

"Looks like he's heading toward the giant pillars.", Atlas said while stepping out of the water.

"Lets hurry and ambush this thief. You take the front. I'll take the rear.", Knuckles quickly instructed.

"Got it!! We're going to teach him a lesson.", Atlas said as he rushed into the woods. Knuckles ran toward the shrine to take the same pad the thief used to get away.

In the meantime the thief was flying at a low altitude while carrying the heavy loot tied up with a rope, trying to reach the forest the place to disappear.

"It all went a lot easier than I thought.", the thief whispered. "I didn't even have to face that hotheaded echidna. Looks like he's slacking off in his duty as guardian."

The thought of victory was interrupted when suddenly a huge rock fell right in the middle of the path ahead blocking it and causing a huge curtain of dust. The thief dropped the emerald and remained airborne with eyes closed. When the dust began to settle down a tiny figure was standing on the rock. A breeze started to blow taking away the rest of the dust cloud and the one blocking the way became visible. It was Atlas.

For a moment the thief remained silent in total amazement. This wasn't caused by the fact of being caught red-handed but rather to see a tiny individual that looked so familiar.

'Is that Knuckles? No, it can't be. It's a…, it's a chao!', the thief thought.

"You're busted. Hand over the Master Emerald, now.", a voice aggressively yelled. The thief turned around and saw Knuckles with a furious look on his face.

Finally understanding the situation the thief started to laugh, surprising both Atlas and Knuckles. Not only the laughter but also the thief's voice was the cause of great surprise. The thief was female.

"Oh my, if it isn't Knuckles the Echidna. First I thought Eggman attacked you and he turned you into that cute looking chao.", she said between laughs. "But now I see you decided to take pet."

"Who you're calling a pet.", Atlas said enraged by this insult but still remaining in his blocking position. (a/n: Chao hate to be referred to as pets. They consider it demeaning.)

Knuckles calmed down a little, now that he finally figured out the identity of the thief.

He chuckled and said: "Rouge the Bat. I knew the day would come, when you once again would try to steal the Master Emerald."

'So, Knuckles knows her. Her name is Rouge.', Atlas thought slightly amused by the sudden twist of events.

Rouge took of her mask revealing her alluring visage. "Maybe I should have come earlier, if you reached the extreme of adopting a chao to take away the boredom of guarding MY emerald."

She turned around and looked down at Atlas smiling. "Now that I think about it, he looks more like you're cute little boy than you're cute little pet."

"Ok, that's it!!! This 'little pet' is going to teach you a lesson.", Atlas growled furious of constantly being called a pet. He was about to charge toward the bat when Knuckles halted him.

"Atlas, no!! This batgirl is mine.", he said as he assumed a fighting position. "After two years she needs to be reminded what happens to those who sneak on my island to steal the emerald."

"Ha, I think you'll need your pet's help if you want to fight me.", she said as she saw Atlas standing ready to fight. "I may have become a bit stronger since our last battle.", she bragged while turning back to Knuckles.

Knuckles smiled and said: "That's great. This means I won't have to hold back on you, and Atlas can just stand on the side and see how I throw you out of here."

Rouge got slightly angered by the way how Knuckles cleverly countered her affront. Atlas jumped from the rock he was standing on, to a broken pillar a few feet away.

'I'm sure Knuckles will take care of this thief. This is going to be one thrilling fight.', he thought eagerly.

Knuckles was first to charge with his fist straight toward Rouge. She blocked it, but the huge force knocked her out of her airborne position and sent her to the floor skidding a few meters before stopping.

Rouge stood up and said: "My turn…"

She flew at a high speed straight toward Knuckles and in a flash delivered a powerful kick. He quickly dodged this attack but then had to continue dodging a series of kicks coming from different angles. Eventually he jumped out of the reach of her dangerous legs preparing his next move. After quickly shifting sideways, he charged back in, delivering a punch on the side of Rouge's chest. She was send flat into a wall where her body was pressed in a few inches.

Knuckles halted to catch his breath. It was clear that after a day of training with Atlas he was no longer on his full strength, but this slight drawback won't stop him from preventing the batgirl from taking the emerald.

Rouge came out of the wall without any serious damage, not even in her pride. She smiled amused while dusting of the dirt from her black clothes. "You really did some improvements.", the bat admitted.

"I know you were testing me and I also know you're holding back on me, batgirl.", Knuckles accused as he pointed at her.

'She sure is holding back, even I noticed that.', Atlas thought as he was analyzing how strong the female bat really is throughout the combat so far.

Rouge started to chuckle what irritated Knuckles.

"Playtime's over, batgirl. You'll fight seriously or I'll end this charade with no mercy.", Knuckle grunted furious. He wasn't planning on wasting any more energy fooling around.

"Well then… Here I come.", she said short before swiftly disappearing.

Knuckles barely had the chance to follow her moves as she suddenly reappeared to give him a powerful kick on his upper right arm. Now it was his turn to be launched into a huge boulder breaking it to pieces.

He rose up from under the rubble and mumbled: "Let's get serious…"

He charged again toward Rouge and so the fight continued. Both showing off some of the skills they gained over the passed two years. Atlas was standing close to the Master Emerald watching the combat.

'Man, Knuckles sure got himself a bad-ass chick with legs of steel.', he thought amused. "He can handle it. In the meantime I have to take care of something myself.", he said as he looked around at the Master Emerald.

"Tired already?", Rouge asked as she saw Knuckles slowly standing up after launching him again against the ruins destroying them into smaller pieces.

"Don't tell me you're worried about me, batgirl?", Knuckles wondered jokingly.

"Of course not.", Rouge denied sternly, turning her face away trying to act indifferent.

"Atlas and I were having some quality time sparring before your intrusion."

"You, sparring with a chao? Don't make me laugh…", Rouge said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Why do I bother telling you this anyway?", Knuckles said shaking his head slowly. "If you underestimate him you will be up for a big surprise, because he's actually a worthy sparring partner."

"Well, let's see the result of your training with your little pet.", Rouge said as she dashed and collided in the echidna's abdomen with her elbow.

Knuckles was launched into the foot of a cliff. Then Rouge immediately took off to the top and landed behind a giant boulder standing on the edge of the cliff. Knuckles barely had a chance to stand up when the huge rock fell on him causing a huge cloud of dust. When it finally settled the rock was still there motionless on top of the echidna.

'Finally. Now that I got rid of that echidna I can collect my trophy and get out of here.', Rouge thought victorious while flying back to the spot where she left the emerald. Before she arrived she noticed the giant jewel was gone.

'How can this be, who took my emerald?', she thought looking around. 'Who dares to steal MY emerald will have to deal with me.'

She continued looking around flying high above the forest and standing on the tallest pillars to get a better view. Finally her eyes were caught by the Master Emerald's sparkle. She saw the huge emerald being moved back toward the shrine.

'What's this, how can the emerald be moving on his own.', she thought puzzled now that she wasn't able to see who was carrying it.

'Wait a minute!!!', a thought suddenly struck her.

"It's not that little pet of Knuckles, is it?", she said short and dashed down toward the emerald.

She landed in front of it and saw Atlas underneath. The chao was easily carrying the emerald back to the shrine when his path was suddenly blocked by the female bat. Rouge was astonished to see that a chao could carry the giant emerald, but after remembering what Knuckles said earlier she smiled.

She then bent down to face him and said: "Oh my!! So it's true what that echidna said. You really are a worthy sparring partner, aren't you? What was your name again? Oh Atlas. Very masculine."

Atlas chuckled briefly. "For your information, I'm more than that.", he said without knowing if Rouge could understand him or not.

"Is that so. Well, I think Knuckles should start looking for a stronger training partner. Now that I beat him up to a pancake, it's obvious he's getting pretty sloppy after training with a puny opponent like you.", Rouge replied.

"Wait a minute.", Atlas said surprised, completely ignoring the fact that she was insulting him again. "You understood what I just said?"

"Of course, cutie. Every single word.", Rouge said smiling.

"This means you're bonded to a chao, just like Knuckles and I. You're a Chao Guardian.", Atlas assumed.

Rouge just shook her head smiling again. "Wrong deduction.", she said while standing up. "You see, I'm a very busy girl, so I don't have time to take care of pets like you. Such a waste of time!! My boss provides me with the handiest and most high tech gadgets to help me during my missions and that includes this little device here."

And she pointed at her left ear to show a communicator with a scanning lens attach to it. "This device not only helps me to keep in touch with my superiors but it's also a universal translator that helps me out with any language or writing unknown to me."

"So, you're not a chao-lover. Just a thief with high-tech gadgets to cheat.", Atlas concluded after hearing this short speech. He smiled briefly before continuing. "Such a shame, you'll never know the essence of Chao Bond by using that kind of junk. On the other hand lucky for us. I feel pity for the chao who would end up having you as Chao Guardian."

"What did you say?", Rouge asked with clear anger in her voice. "Enough!! Hand over MY emerald right now if you don't want to end up five feet under ground like your so called Chao Guardian."

"First of all it's not YOUR emerald. Secondly I took the liberty of bringing the emerald back to its place, but now that you're here I think I may have to change my plan.", Atlas said calmly, not frightened at all.

"That's right, you're going to be a nice little chao and give me my emerald.", she said stretch one hand toward him.

"Sure… CATCH!!", Atlas yelled and jumped up while holding the emerald. With all his strength he threw the emerald toward the bat who was shocked by this unexpected move.

She managed to dodge the emerald by flying up into the air. Trying to stop something so heavy and moving so fast wouldn't be a very smart move. The emerald landed on the ground causing a short trail in the soil before stopping completely, without breaking.

'He sure is strong, very strong. Still, how dare he throw the emerald at me like that.', she thought angrily. 'What else should I expect, judging by his guardian this chao must be cut from the same cloth.'

Being distracted was a good chance for Atlas to make his next move quickly. He jumped up in the air trying to reach the bat with one fist ready to strike a punch. Rouge could barely turn around to see where Atlas was when she was punched on her upper arm. The force of the attack made her lose altitude, but she remained airborne.

Atlas landed on the top of a pillar bouncing with his feet back into the air, again straight toward the bat. This time she saw him coming and quickly performed a spin kick hitting him toward the ground. Atlas broke his fall by landing bend down on his feet, making a long skid mark in the ground before stopping.

"Ha, I'm impressed.", Rouge said while rubbing her upper arm where she was hit. "Totally no respect toward a lady, just like Knuckles."

Atlas stood up slowly catching his breath. Just like Knuckles, he was no longer fit to fight.

"Drop the lady nonsense. Bad girls like you are always looking for trouble and trouble is what you're getting, no exceptions."

Rouge didn't say anything, but Atlas could see a slight expression of anger on her face.

'This bat lady chose the wrong moment to steal the Master Emerald.', he thought as he was figuring a new strategy.

"What's the matter, that's all you've got?", Rouge said with a teasing tone.

"Don't challenge me, bat lady. I won't let her take the emerald.", Atlas said seriously, still catching his breath and thinking.

'She's a bat so she has a great advantage when she's flying. Attacking her by jumping up to her consumes too much energy and I won't be able to inflict serious damage.', Atlas thought worried. 'But, if I manage to position myself above her even if she's airborne I'll have a better chance.'

"Oh, just give it up, cutie. Shouldn't you be doing something more useful right now? Don't know, like digging your guardian out of the pile of rocks."

Atlas didn't give much attention to this; instead he readied himself for the next attack.

"Hope this works.", he mumbled as he started to jump from one pillar to the other. When he was close enough to the cliff's wall he climbed it by making high jumps. As soon as he reached the top he jumped straight toward Rouge. The jump was strong enough to reach the bat without the need to glide.

Rouge followed all his motions and was waiting for him. When close enough she attacked him with a strong upward kick launching the chao like a rocket into the night sky.

'Finally got rid of that little pest.', she thought with certainty. "Who knows where that little knucklehead will land. Let's take my treasure and get out of here."

Suddenly she heard a swirling sound coming from above. She turned around and was immediately stunned. She was starring at an object that looked like a crashing meteorite with no fire around it coming toward her in full speed.

"What… Aahh!!!", she yelled then she screamed in pain when the 'comet' hit her.

This time she was thrown completely of balance and slammed on the ground where she remained motionless for a few seconds. Rouge rolled over face down and began to rise up slowly when she heard a voice chuckling. She looked up and saw Atlas thrown on the ground too, completely exhausted after his final attack.

"You…", Rouge grunted with a mixture of fury and shock in her voice.

"Gotcha, bat lady.", he said between his chuckles. "Oh, almost forgot to tell you. No matter how many times or how deep you bury him, Knuckles always digs his way out."

After this Atlas collapsed semi-unconscious, leaving Rouge puzzled by his last words. Suddenly the ground underneath her started to shake and exploded sending her into the air than hitting the ground once more. A gap opened and Knuckles jumped out of it, but fell on his knees completely worn out.

"Darn it, now there are two knuckleheads guarding the Master Emerald instead of one.", Rouge mumbled while pushing up her painful body.

She managed to stand up again. "You didn't hear the last of me yet, echidna. You and that knuckleheaded chao will pay for this.", she threatened before flying away and disappearing in the night sky.

"What was that all about?", Knuckles wondered not knowing what went on since the rock fell on him.

Suddenly the word 'chao' echoed in his mind. "Atlas!!!", he started to call, but no answer.

He looked around and saw his chao laying on the ground out cold. He ran to him and while turning him gently he continued calling him trying to wake him up.

Atlas slowly opened his eyes, saw the blurred face of Knuckles staring at him and smiled.

"Hey dad? We sure taught that thief lesson, didn't we?", Atlas asked with a low voice.

Knuckles smiled at this, ignoring the dad calling and happy to see Rouge didn't kill his chao.

"No, you did. Tonight you proved to be a true guardian.", he said while holding him in his arms carrying him back to the Shrine.


	18. Chapter 18: Shadow breaks out

**Chapter 18****: Shadow breaks out**

**Hero Garden**

"And when I started to think I already saw every corner of the island, a secret spot keeps popping up.", Sonic commented as he and TJ were walking on the broad ledge of the tallest mountain on the island.

TJ was busy gathering a few items he needed for his new project and his next stop was Hero Garden. This was also a great opportunity for Sonic to visit this semi-secluded area.

"Well, you still have to learn about those areas that everyone knows about but only a few reside at most of their time.", TJ said after hearing Sonic's comment.

"You mean the Hero and Dark Garden?", Sonic wondered. "I heard about that at school."

TJ was glad to hear Sonic paying attention during class, but didn't say anything about it.

"That's right, but they are not exactly paradise for everyone. Hero Garden for instance, might appear boring to you compared to Chao Park and the other recreation areas, but that's how most of the hero chao are; introverted, passively jolly and peaceful."

"And what about the dark chao?", Sonic wondered.

"Well, let's see.", TJ said as he chose the right words to describe the dark race. "Secretive, devious toward the other races… To sum things a lot simpler you must be a member of their race or a chao with a strong personality to get along with them."

"Hm, some tough chao ha.", Sonic commented nonchalantly feeling no fear to their intimidating reputation. "And where is the dark garden?"

"Down below.", TJ replied. "And I don't mean 'in hell'. This island has a huge underground cave that's entirely occupied by the dark race."

They reached a giant stone frame with an open golden gate where two power hero chao were there standing guard. TJ stated the reason of their visit and after a short chit-chat and a few laughs Sonic and TJ continued into the paradisiacal garden.

"Okay, we're here.", TJ announced right after passing through the gate.

Sonic could hear the accordant sounds of strings and it became louder and more clearly to hear as they went deeper inside the garden. The area was less roomy than Chao Park and consisted of at least five giant terraces going a long way up. On the second level he saw a roman style temple where a chao orchestra were practising their symphony.

"Ah, always loved to hear the sound of the artistic music here.", TJ said as they continued climbing the stairway to the next level. "They are already rehearsing for the big festival."

The third level had a beautiful fountain with four chao statues made of concrete pouring in water with a jar in their hands. The sunrays fell just on the right spot creating the vision of tiny rainbows hanging above the water.

"Do we have to go all the way up?", Sonic asked as he saw two more levels higher up prior to the top where the biggest building inside the garden was located.

"No, that's the main temple. Our stop is right over here.", he said as he pointed at a small house carved inside the mountain's wall five feet above the third level.

"Time for a flight race.", TJ said playfully as he took off using his twin tails.

"Hey wait up. You didn't say 'go'!", Sonic complained as flew up trying catch up.

As much as he loved to run, Sonic takes the time to exercise his wings as well to enjoy the feeling of freedom when flying above the island. So far Rosie became his run coach and TJ his flight coach, but flying was more of a recreation activity than serious training.

Both chao landed on the front door at the same time and TJ knocked a few times to announce their arrival. After getting no reaction he opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

"Hallo, Pete!! Anybody here?", he called out loud inside the shop.

"Yes, come in. I'll be there in a sec.", a voice replied from the back of the store.

Both chao came in and walked up to the counter. Sonic was standing on the tip of his feet curiously peeking to see when the owner of the shop would appear. He turned to the right in time to see a male hero chao coming from behind the shelves were many items were kept.

His body features were the ones of a simple sky chao; a generally white body, black eyes with white pupils, purple arms and wings and also the tiny down curling bangs at the top back of his head. These features emphasize that flight was his strongest ability, but after evolving he didn't put enough effort on working on other abilities or the one he already mastered resulting in his evolution process ending with him not having a secondary ability. In other words he was a male-hero-flight-normal chao.

He was whipping his hands thoroughly with a damp cloth and tidying the leather apron he was wearing. He turned his sight to TJ and then his stare lightened up with delight.

"Hi TJ, you're just in time.", he said as he came closer.

"Yeah, I'm on a tight schedule today.", TJ replied and he continued right away on what he came for. "Is my order ready?"

"Sure, the schematics you gave me made the work much easier.", he commented as he crouch down and picked up a box from under the counter.

"Here you go.", he said as he placed the box in front of TJ. "Hey, who's your little friend here?", Pete asked as he noticed Sonic for the first time.

"How rude of me.", TJ said slightly ashamed. "He's a friend of mine who's visiting Hero Garden for the first time. His name is Sonic Chao."

TJ opened the box to inspect its content as Pete turned his attention on Sonic.

"Sonic Chao!! Well, welcome to Hero Garden, kid. You're the one who won third place in the Junior Race a few weeks ago, aren't you?"

"That's right.", Sonic replied proudly, but would have sounded prouder if he was first place.

"I didn't see the race myself, but now I wish I did. Everyone is talking about it."

"Really?", Sonic asked with disbelief.

Pete gave an affirmative nod. "You're one talented kid."

Sonic never stood still to think about the consequences of his performance a few weeks before. He was so focused on being the best, the fastest running junior chao that it was a bit odd for him to receive so many compliments from everyone he came across with. All the flattering words even when he didn't end in first place.

"Think I got everything. How are things going up here?", TJ asked trying to make a little chatter before leaving.

"Oh, busy as always. The Virtuous Triad are constantly stressing on constant progress in this area.", Pete noted.

"Isn't that a bit tyrannical?", TJ wondered a little worried.

"It might look so, but they always lead fairly. They listen to other hero chao's objections or suggestions about any new plan and work things out cleverly. This morning they left early for the weekly council meeting at the Chao Center. Their jobs sure are filled with responsibilities. In my case I think running a store has more social satisfaction."

"Well, that's it for now. Thanks a bunch, Pete.", TJ said as he closed the box after a brief inspection.

TJ and Sonic said farewell and left. As they were going back to the gate Sonic asked: "Who are the Vitruousus Tri-something."

"Ah, the Virtuous Triad is just a group consisting of three chao who actually run the entire Hero Garden.", TJ said short and immediately changed the subject. "You were a bit surprised by Pete's compliments back there, right?"

"Yeah… I just don't know what the big deal is. It not like I was first.", Sonic said calmly. In a tone TJ never heard him before. Sonic stopped while staring down to the ground.

"What's wrong?", TJ asked worried.

"I could have done better, a lot better.", he said with a grim voice. "It's not really about winning races or bragging about being the best. It's about finding my limit; find out how fast I really am?"

Sonic looked up and TJ was staring at him with a stunned look on his face. For a moment he felt he said something inappropriate or just stupid.

"Did I say something wrong?", Sonic asked.

TJ blinked a few times and shook his head. "Of course not, for a moment there I had the feeling I was hearing an adult chao talking. Normally any kid would like to be the best and brag about it too, more than anything else."

"Well, maybe that's because I'm not any kid. You heard what Pete said.", Sonic reminded him.

"Aha…", TJ sighed as he realized Sonic was back to being a kid again. He turned around and continued toward the gate.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Sonic sensed a certain amount of annoyance in TJ's voice. As soon as he caught up with him he popped a question on another subject.

"So, how much longer before I'm adult too?"

"Uhm, let's see. In about six more months."

"Oh, that long?" Sonic was clearly eager to evolve into his adult stage. As an adult he would be free to do whatever he wanted. What specially implied no more school.

"Yep…", TJ replied and also gave a valuable advice. "You certainly want to be fast, but don't be in such a rush to grow up."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**They are watching…**

In a dark place three mysterious beings were looking down at Sonic and TJ, following there every words and movements. The images were projected to them through an oval shaped mirror. It was clearly fuelled with mystical energy as its frame was glowing and swirling around

"Sonic seems to be adjusting to his new life perfectly.", one of them said satisfied what he just witnessed.

"His memory residues didn't cause him much trouble even when he came across his old friends and their chao.", another one noted.

"He's like the wind going around any adversity.", the first one added as a compliment.

"Shadow, on the contrary, is a mayor point of concern.", the third being with a deep voice noted.

"We knew from the very beginning that his transition would be the most troublesome.", the first being remembered.

"I just hope he won't grow out of control.", the second being said.

"You have little faith in him, brother. I know he won't crumble that easily.", the deep voiced being said.

"We shall see.", the first one concluded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Shadow breaks out**

"I don't belong here.", Shadow whispered as he was sitting all alone on the edge of island's highest cliffs not far away from Pearl Beach, his home station.

It has been six moths since he hatched from an egg and opened his eyes into his new life. Yet instead of looking forward into a promising future he was constantly looking back to something very important he might have forgotten all about. Strange dreams, even nightmares, still haunted him. Images of a horrible tragedy, familiar faces he couldn't recognize flashed in his mind without him being capable of putting things together to explain what was happening.

So far he lived the normal life of any chao on the island; exploring, participating in races, running and martial arts training and going to school. After going to kindergarten for three months, he and the other younglings advanced into the Chao Academy were they can gain knowledge of a higher level. Shadow always had good grades but never perfect, because he didn't want to drag too much attention to his exceptional intellect.

In Martial Arts Class he was invincible, even during simple sparring sessions he took things way too seriously terrorizing many of his fellow apprentices.

Now after six months he became restless to leave Chao Island and see the world outside. He was certain that all the answers to his questions were somewhere out there.

'I'm through with this place and now I'm ready to put my plan in action.', he thought as he jumped off the cliff and let the sea breeze carry him toward the beach.

After touching the sand he looked around to see if he really was alone. He walked into the bushes and after removing a few branches he uncovered his secret project. It was a small raft with a detached mast and sail.

The Chao Academy was the perfect place for him to gather the knowledge and skills he needed to build this simple boat, to sail from the island to main land. The bridge to the main land was guarded at all times and Shadow didn't want to risk being spotted. The sea on the other hand was a vast and dark escape route yet a treacherous area, so it was the best option to escape using a boat rather than flying due to the distance.

He studied the maps, the wind and the sea current for the fastest route to the nearest town; Selene City.

The city always radiated bright light to the night sky. Shadow used to stare at the giant buildings towering high above the trees creating the illusion of the Promised Land.

His plan was ready and set for midnight. He covered the raft and left toward the Chao Dojo. There was one last thing he needed to do before leaving.

Long after sunset Atlas was still inside the Dojo. The last student left hours ago, but the chao master staid behind in the main hall doing a meditation session. His first encounter with Rouge the Bat on Angel Island left no serious injury. A few days rest after coming back to Chao Island under Rosie's care and he was as good as new.

"Atlas!!!", a voice called his name from behind his back interrupting him from his moment of spiritual relaxation.

Atlas didn't look around as he already knew who it was. With a calm voice he replied: "I'll ignore your rude intrusion for this one time only. But I'm warning you; next time it will be discipline drill for you, Shadow."

He looked back with a stern look on his face.

"Drop the master-student act. I came to challenge you.", Shadow said with hostile tone.

"A challenge?" Atlas was a little surprise by this spontaneous proposal but by the sound of Shadow's voice he knew he was death serious about it.

Shadow marched forward as he continued. "A one-on-one combat, right now. You against me."

Atlas stood up and lowered his head while crossing his arms.

"Do you realize what you're asking for?", he enquired with a surprisingly calm voice.

"I sure do.", Shadow replied strong-mindedly.

"You sound determined and reckless at the same time.", Atlas concluded. "What do you want to accomplish with this?"

"To prove that I can defeat the 'great' master Atlas.", he answered sardonically.

Atlas gave a faint nod still with a serious look on his face. "I have to admit; when it comes to combat you're one of my most talented students. Even so, you have a long way to go before you're strong enough to challenge me. You're not ready yet."

"Shut up and fight me!!!", Shadow roared as he was starting to get tired of the usual lecture.

"I'm not falling for your provocations, Shadow. This conversation is over.", Atlas said as he turned around to leave.

"It's over when I say so.", he said as he assumed a fighting stance and dashed in for the first attack.

Atlas assumed a guard stance and received the full force of Shadow's attack. The force only pushed him a few inches back. He looked up and with a satisfied smile he said: "Excellent… But! It's absolutely impossible for you to defeat me with brute strength only."

In a quick move he grabbed Shadow's wrist, lift him a few inches from the floor and pushed him with the palm of his other hand. Shadow was launched half way across the room, but was able to control his fall and landed on his hand and feet. He paused for a few seconds while catching his breath. Not that he was tired already, but that slight push pressed all the air out of his chest.

'He's right. It's impossible to defeat a power chao with strength only. I must combine my fighting style with my own strongest ability.', he thought as he rose up to his feet.

'So, he won't give up.', Atlas assumed as Shadow readied himself to attack again.

Atlas had his eyes fixed on him but Shadow suddenly disappeared out of his sight.

"What!!", Atlas exclaimed shocked. "Where did he…?"

He barely managed to ask as he suddenly received a full blow on his right shoulder. On that very moment it was as if everything was going in slow motion. Shadow next to him pushing his tiny fist deep into his muscle than once again disappeared.

With great effort Atlas remained focused and was able to follow Shadow's movements.

'I didn't see that first hit coming at all. It's unbelievable that a young chao can be this fast. His movements are chaotic but I have a strong feeling he's in complete control and sharp as a knife when taking a chance to attack.', Atlas thought worried.

Atlas was now dodging most of his attacks as any attempt of blocking didn't work well with speed attacks coming from all directions. Still, there were attacks he couldn't avoid in time.

Shadow paused for a minute confident of his victory. "As you can see I'm way above the basic trainings you've been teaching us so far and I also studied your fighting skills. I can keep attacking like this for a long while. But let's speed things up, shall we?"

Atlas paused as well as he was listening to Shadow's short speech.

'Hm, busy boy.', he thought not knowing if he should be proud of his keen student or worried that his using the best of his skills against his own master.

Things were getting out of control, still Atlas tried once again to persuade his student from his reckless action. "Shadow, you must stop this immediately. I don't want to fight. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll stop when you're finished. You're going to fight me like it or not.", Shadow said as he began his second wave.

Just like he predicted his next round was faster than the first one. Atlas was now receiving more hits than he could avoid, slowly being forced out of his defence strategy into attack in order to counter this chaotic assault.

"You're leaving me no choice.", Atlas mumbled as he assumed the horse stance, stretching his left arm far to his right side and his right arm to his back.

"FINAL TWISTER!!", he yelled as he began to spin creating a twirling wind barrier around him. It was not only blocking Shadow's attacks but also overwhelming his movements and dragging him into the wind current. He was flying around no longer in control of his own movements, along with some object that got caught in the gale.

'Incredible!! How can he create such wind disturbance inside a room?', Shadow thought surprised as he was spiralling high above the ground.

Suddenly he saw Atlas appearing in front of him, right where he was, several feet above the floor. Atlas swung his right feet kicking Shadow on his back straight toward the floor. Shadow was so disoriented by the twister he landed with a hard clap on the floor.

'This can't be. I studied most of his moves and techniques, but still he's able to combine them in unpredictable ways.', Shadow thought lividly. He was beginning to realize Atlas's amazing cleverness in combat.

An awkward moment of silence fell between the two fighters. Finally Atlas dropped his guard and with a sombre voice he said: "This combat is over."

Shadow was still laying on the floor trying to figure out the reason of his defeat. Atlas was familiar with the impression on his face, it was the same one he got from the female dark chao named Jill months before.

"You still don't get it, do you?", he asked.

Shadow turned away not daring to look at his master after his disgraceful defeat. All this time of hard training to defeat Atlas all prove to be in vain.

"Why am I so weak?", Shadow mumbled bitterly as he was tightening his fists as hard as he could.

"Listen Shadow", Atlas said with an attitude changed from strict to compassionate. "You fought well, but you shouldn't focus on victory or on being the best. The path you choose is far more important than the goal itself."

Atlas was standing a few inches in front him. Shadow looked up and saw him stretching out his hand to help him stand up. As a true master Atlas couldn't hold any grudge against his own apprentice, on the contrary, he was willing to give Shadow a second chance.

"Come on, let's…", Atlas said with a friendly voice when Shadow jumped to his feet and slapped his hand away.

"I don't need your pity!!!", he yelled in rage.

Atlas stepped back while rubbing his soaring hand. "Shadow, I'm just trying to help you."

"Trying is not good enough. This is not over yet. I will get stronger one way or another on my own and when the time comes I shall defeat you. Mark my words!!", he said before he ran out the dojo.

"Shadow, wait!!" Atlas followed him all the way outside the gates, but as soon as he entered the woods the young chao banished.

Atlas ceased his search, cast his sight downwards and sighed. 'He's filled with so much anger and frustration, but why?', he thought concerned. 'Why is he so obsessed in getting stronger?'

In no time Shadow was back on the beach and was pushing his raft into the water so he could finally begin his journey. He was eager to leave more than ever. Staying on the island would only mean he would stay weak and never grow stronger, not even close to defeat Atlas.

"Stop!! Stay where you are.", a metallic voice said catching Shadow's attention.

He looked back and saw a nocturnal Omachao landing nearby. With his glowing blood red eyes, the dark robot chao began scanning to identify the young chao he caught trying to leave the island.

"Chao citizen Shadow, you are in violation of the Chao Island security rules which states that it is strictly forbidden to leave the island without consent. The sea is a very dangerous place."

Shadow remained silent as he was glaring at the Omachao unit that in his eyes was delaying him.

"I will have to report you to the Chao Counsel and that sea vessel will be confiscated indefinitely.", he said before turning away to contact his fellow units for help.

'No one will spoil my plan.', Shadow thought as he grabbed a tree branch that was washed ashore.

"Take this, you walking trashcan.", Shadow roared before striking a mayor hit on the Omachao's head.

He caused a deep dent but the robot was still peeping and shrieking incoherent words. He was trying to alert the others but Shadow battered him down until the red light in his eyes went out. He stood still, panting as he dropped the makeshift weapon from his hand. He wasn't sure that the Omochao succeeded in alerting the others but he didn't waste more time to find out. He ran back to his raft and pushed it into the water.

With the moon as his luminous guide, the wind and sea waves swiftly dragged him away from the island.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**The Grand Master**

It was early in the morning. At the back of the Chao Dojo building was a small house and next to it there was a greenhouse where rare yet beautiful flowers and chao fruits were cultivated. The house was the residence of the highest martial art master on the island known as Grand Master by all his students. Only those who grew up with him knew his age and real name.

Atlas went to visit him. The combat with Shadow last night left unease in his conscience.

"Grand Master, I seek your guidance.", Atlas said as the two were sitting on a pillow seat behind a low table drinking thee.

"I could already guess from the moment you came in.", the Grand Master said. "You seem troubled, young master. Tell me what's wrong?"

Atlas looked down at his cup of the tea and with regret in his voice he said: "I think I may have done a terrible mistake."

The Grand Master remained silent giving Atlas the necessary time to let out the burden on his heart. It didn't take long before Atlas told him the whole incident from the night before.

In the end he said: "I went over my lead, master. I should have hold back, try harder to guide him rather than defeat him in that reckless combat."

The Grand Master was silent but kept nodding now and then as a sign that he understood everything.

Finally he said: "I understand your concern, but you didn't have a choice. This student, Shadow, has the spirit of a true fighter. I'm sure ever since he saw you, he sensed a strong opponent he needed to challenge in order to test his strength."

"But master, how am I suppose guide him, change his reckless ways if he only sees me as a rival."

"Hmm", the Grand Master lowered his head to think. "Don't put so much responsibility weight on your shoulders, Atlas. The circle of life probably has other plans for this young chao. Soon or late he will find someone who will succeed in guiding him to use his great potential the right way."

"How can you be so certain?", he asked trying not to sound sceptical.

"It's not about certainty, but faith."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. A male chao came in and dropped on one knee as a sign of respect to the Grand Master.

"Good morning. Grand Master, I have an urgent message from the Chao Council.", he said.

The Grand Master and Atlas gave a shocked glance at each other than turned back to the messenger. Unexpected news from the council was often bad news.

"Speak up, what's the emergency?", the Master asked with a little concern in his voice.

"Early this morning a nocturnal Omochao unit was found on the beach heavily damaged. After reactivating his memory they found out that a young chao was trying to escape the island when he was spotted."

"What!! A young chao!?!", Atlas echoed shocked.

"Did they find him?", the Grand Master asked.

"I'm afraid not, Grand Master. The news is already spreading all over island as we speak. All the available Omochao units and volunteers are helping with the search on land and in the sea around but still no trace of him."

Atlas stood up. "Him?!? Do they know who this kid was?"

"Yes, master Atlas.", the messenger said slightly startled by his spontaneous question. "The Omochao identified the runaway as a young chao named Shadow."

Suddenly Atlas felt as if the room temperature dropped five degrees. Just like any other adult chao he knew the dangers of the sea. Just last year two swim chao challenged the rough and constantly changing currents and barely managed not to get drawn to the bottom of the sea. After hours of search they were saved by an Omochao rescue squad.

The Grand Master walked a few steps forward and said: "You may leave now, but please, keep me informed."

"Yes, Grand Master.", the messenger chao said as he gave a bow before he stood up and left.

The Master came closer to Atlas and laid his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Listen Atlas, you're not to be held responsible for this.", the Grand Master said. "Shadow has determined his own destiny."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: I would like to thank all those who commented on my story so far and all the readers in general who patiently awaits the next update.


	19. Chapter 19: Gentle care

**Chapter**** 19: Gentle care**

Shadow slowly opened his eyes as he realized how silent it was. He couldn't feel the wind, hear the mixed sounds of the trees and the sea or feel the warm sunrays that usually announced the dawn of a new day. His surroundings felt different in a weird way.

'What happened?', he wondered while trying to focus his blurred vision.

Apparently he was laying face down on a soft surface. After a few minutes his eyes were finally able to explore the environment and he made a shocking discovery. He was sleeping on a pillow on a huge bed inside a room with white walls.

'Where the hell am I?', he continued asking himself.

He tried to lift up his head but was suddenly struck with terrible pain on his back forcing him to fall back to his flat position. He was injured and judging by the amount of pain the injuries were severe. His left arm was fine, he had a cut on his upper right arm, an aching right feet and a cut on his left leg. He had a bump on his head that wasn't aching unless he touched it and on the top of the list was his back. It probably had something to do with his wings, he wasn't sure. The most stunning discovery was that most his wounds were bandaged.

"Someone is looking after me, but who?"

Shadow was beginning to feel unease not knowing who brought him into this room and nursed him without him remembering anything. All he could remember was being sucked down by the sea currents while holding on to the last log of his raft, hoping it would bring him back to the surface. At that traumatic moment in the dark waters of the sea he was not alone. There was something swimming around him under water, something huge.

A few minutes passed and he finally decided to make a second try to stand up. By holding his right arm still the pain on his back was less acute.

'Time to find out where I am.', he thought determined.

Finally standing on his feet, he fought the dizziness and started to walk slowly. He looked around once more and found the door. His wooziness was almost gone and to his luck the door was left open into a slit. He slid right through and continued into a long and modestly decorated hallway.

It was quiet until he entered the room at the end of the corridor where he could hear someone moving around while humming a song. Judging by the tone of the voice it had to be a female, from which specie was still a mystery. Shadow was peeping between the railings of a balcony on the second floor. On his left he saw a stairway going down into the living room. He staid there waiting until he finally saw the humming female. She came into the dining area with her back toward Shadow.

It was a young adult human, with reddish brown hair pulled back and rolled up into a bun. Her front hair was shorter and hung freely around her face. She had an athletic posture and was wearing a white tank top with straps, a light brown pair of slacks and slippers on her feet. She was also wearing an apron, a clear hint she was busy in the kitchen.

Suddenly a ringing sound startled Shadow from his silent stare at the girl. She looked up and went into the next room on the left while whipping her hands on her apron. As soon as the ringing sound of the videophone stopped Shadow heard her voice for the first time.

"Hey Jake, how is it going? Thought you would call me when you get back.", she said.

Shadow could hear another voice replying through audio speakers. His curiosity made him come down the stairway toward the entrance of the other room. There he saw the girl sitting behind a videophone, with her back toward him again, talking to a male human. He kept himself hidden behind a wall while eavesdropping on their conversation. He couldn't understand most of it until he heard them talking about him.

"You found a chao!!", the male human named Jake exclaimed surprised.

"I was also surprised when I first saw him. I think he went through something terrible, because he's badly injured."

"You took him to a doctor?"

"That was the first thing that crossed my mind, but the doctor at the nearest town was on vacation so I personally took care of his wounds."

"He sure must be lucky to have a nurse like you around."

"I just did my best.", she said humbly.

"Any idea where he came from?"

"Not yet, he was still resting last time I checked. When he recovers I'll check if anyone reported a missing chao."

As soon as Shadow heard this he felt an icy shiver run down his spine.

'No way, no way she's taking me back to that island. I must get out of here.'

He was no longer interested in hearing the rest of the conversation. He went back upstairs to find a way to escape before it was too late. Through the entire corridor the only door open was the one of the bedroom he slept in. Because his wings were injured he wasn't able to fly and reach the doorknobs.

He went back into the bedroom and started to check the only window in there room. It was closed, what didn't surprise him. After climbing a couple of piled boxes he was already tired and feeling light-headed.

'Even if I manage to escape I won't get very far in this weak condition.', he realized while heaving exhaustedly.

He sat down on the highest box and stared out the window. The environment outside gave him a good view about where he was. The entire place was an apartment on a high up floor. He wasn't sure on which one. He looked down into a garden with many trees, a street not far behind them followed by houses with huge yards. As he looked up he saw the skyscrapers and other buildings rising high up above the tallest trees, pinpointing the centre of the city. He was close, closer than ever to the city he used to gaze upon from the island.

'My escape didn't go as well as I planned, but at least I'm closer to my goal. The city.'

"It's certainly a wonderful view, isn't it?", a voice suddenly asked.

Shadow turned his gaze back into the room and was immediately staring face to face with the female human he saw before. She popped out of nowhere taking him completely aback.

'When did she come in? Why didn't I notice her right away?' Shadow was staring right into her brown eyes with a puzzled look on his face.

She smiled kindly and said: "Hi there. Glad to see you're finally awake."

Shadow stood up slowly not losing her out of his sight.

"My name is Kristy, Kristy Wildman.", she continued. "I found you drifting unconscious on a log in the river near my grandfather's cabin two days ago."

"Two days ago!!!!!", Shadow echoed spontaneously not believing what he just heard.

'How can this be? This girl has been taking care of me for two days?', he thought casting his sight down trying hard to remember.

"You're badly injured, so I took care of your wounds and brought you here the next day."

Kristy noticed the troubled look on the chao's face and tried to guess what was going through his mind. That wasn't a tough challenge thanks to the question mark above his head. Luckily, she guessed the right thing to say.

"After I brought you here you had a terrible fever, but thank goodness it's over now."

Shadow looked forward with his head still in a bowed position and noticed Kristy had her head twisted to her left side trying to restore eye contact with him. She smiled and said: "Come on, not so gloomy. Everything will be just fine, you'll see."

He felt her hand on top of his head, caressing him gently. She was careful enough not to touch the bump on his head. With all her tenderness the sensation rushing through Shadow's body was overwhelming, almost shocking. He instinctively reacted by slapping her hand off his head and jumping back to get out of her reach. His reckless move made him land on the edge of the box he was standing on. He lost his balance and fell off. He couldn't use his wings and his body felt way too painful for him to take action.

He was expecting his fall to end with a smack that would contribute even more injuries and pain than he already had, but suddenly something broke his fall in midair. He looked up and saw Kristy exhaling relieved. She had both arms stretched out holding him with both hands.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.", she apologized while putting him gently on the bed.

"I'm glad you're finally getting better. So, let's try to keep things going the right way, shall we?", she said with clear joy.

"Why are you helping me?", Shadow finally asked with a cold tone.

Kristy blinked a few times than with a bit shameful tone she said: "Well, to be honest with you I'm not bonded to a chao so I can't understand a word you're saying."

Shadow frowned as he thought: 'Great, I'm stuck with a human who doesn't understand a word in chao language.'

"But that shouldn't be a problem, I hope.", she continued. "I brought you a glass of water." She pointed at the small table right next to the bed.

"Due to the fever you sweated out a lot of moist.", she continued as she stood up from the floor. "I tried to help you drink with a spoon, but you were a lot more of a brawler when you were raving in fever than you are now."

Kristy noticed the sphere above his head turn into a question mark but ignored it completely.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now. Still have a few chores to take care of. I'll bring you something to eat later."

After that she left and Shadow was once again alone in the room.

Later that night…

It was dark outside when the bedroom's door opened again allowing the corridor's light in. Shadow was sitting on the edge of the bed and didn't bother to turn around to see Kristy entering the room holding a tray in her hands.

As she saw Shadow sitting up she said: "Thought you might be sleeping, but on the other hand you must be hungry. I brought you some chilli-dogs."

She placed the tray on the bed and turned on a small lamp on the night table. The glass on the table was empty. She was glad to see this as she placed another filled glass next to it.

While sitting down on the other side of the bed and said: "I know it's totally off your normal diet, but it won't hurt if you eat something different once in a while."

She pushed the tray carefully to the middle of the bed. "Don't be shy. Go ahead, dig in."

Two minutes of silence went by and still no reaction from Shadow. He just sat there, motionless, paying no attention to her.

'I'm not sure yet how, but I must find a way out. I'm not in the mood to play doctor-patient with this human.', he thought frustrated.

"Hello!!", Kristy called as she moved closer to Shadow by laying on her belly across the bed. "Are you not hungry?"

She took two of the three chilli dogs from the plate and took a small bite from one of them. "Hm, they taste better than usual, specially when you have someone to share them with.", she munched as she offered him the other one.

With the chilli dog just a few inches away the scent was spurring the right sense. He shook his head and turned away trying to ignore the aroma and his own hunger.

"Not hungry?", Kristy assumed by his gesture. "You haven't eaten in days. You should eat something, if you want to recover more quickly."

Shadow realized she had a point. He glanced over his shoulder than snatched the bread of her hand. Kristy was startled of how fast the bread shifted into his hands. He stared at the one foot long chilli dog than gave it a bite. Just like the smell the taste raised strange feelings inside his mouth. His first time eating a seasoned meal instead of the usual sweet tasting fruit left him flabbergasts. He continued chewing while staring at the meal in his hand.

Suddenly he heard Kristy giggling briefly. "Glad you like it. I'll let you finish eating so you can rest afterward.", she said as she got up from the bed and walked to the door. "Goodnight."

"But, I didn't say anything.", Shadow mumbled when the answer to the mystery came to him right away. In one corner was a giant mirror where he saw his own reflection. Right above his head his normally round sphere changed into the shape of a heart.

"I hate being a chao.", he said annoyed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was very early in the morning as Shadow was wandering around the apartment exploring every corner. For a human that would be a less than five minutes tour but for an injured chao exploring was the same as climbing a mountain, especially when flying was not possible. After two days he felt a lot stronger and the physical pain was almost gone except for his wings that clearly needed more time to heal.

So far he didn't come across his human nurse and was hoping it would stay like that at least the entire morning. For the last two days Shadow tried to avoid unnecessary encounters with this stealthy human, but so far she seems to have a talent in popping out of nowhere thwarting every possible exit for his own sake, as she claimed.

As gratitude for saving him Shadow decided to uphold a temperate attitude instead of his usual animosity. It was hard for him not to lose his cool each time Kristy greeted him in the morning. She made up a pet name for him, since she didn't know his real name.

He checked doors and windows trying to figure a way to get out, but so far he couldn't figure out how to unlock them.

"Morning, Sunshine. Going somewhere?", Kristy whispered from behind his back.

Shadow was struggling with the handle of a window he was able to reach when she busted him. He ceased right away, jumped on the nearby table, crossed his arms and was staring at her with a fixed look in his eyes. Kristy sat down on a nearby chair and gave a loud sigh.

"Got you some Chao fruits.", she said as she showed him the loaded plastic bag and placed it next to him on the table. She leaned forward with her elbows on her lap and said: "Are you sure you want to leave with an empty stomach?"

Shadow cast his sight downward and shook his head. He twisted his left arm to his back and pulled out a folded piece of paper which he handed over to Kristy. Her blissful expression faded away into a puzzled one as she warily took it. After unfolding it she saw a short massage written with pencil.

'_My name is Shadow. Stop calling me Sunshine__!!'_

That's all it said. Kristy was silent for a few seconds. Finally she said: "Shadow, ha. Not a very cheerful sounding name, but I think it fits in this case. It's nice to finally know your name."

All this time Shadow had his back turned toward her, hoping she wouldn't make a big deal of it.

"Is there anything else you want to say? About what happened to you maybe?", she enquired thoughtfully.

Shadow shook his head again, walked to the bag, took one Chao fruit and began eating it. The sweet scent was very tempting and by doing this he could also make clear he was not interested in saying anything else. Kristy understood and without saying a word she stood up and left into the kitchen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

On the sixth day Shadow decided to impose his dominance as Kristy kept thwarting his escape attempts. Unlike Chao Island Shadow had a lot more difficulty to get away since he's unobtrusively under full-time surveillance.

'Staring Battle', Kristy thought. 'He's trying to set his dominance on me with a Staring challenge.'

Even when she didn't have a chao Kristy had a few asses under her sleeve when it comes to dealing with chao behaviour. She clearly accepted the challenge by staring back with the same determination in her eyes as Shadow.

'This whole battle is pointless.', Kristy thought as she kept up the battling with a fearless stare. 'I don't want to establish any dominance over him but I don't want him to think he can boss me around either. What can I do?'

Kristy quickly moved forward and pressed her lips against Shadow's forehead. A strong quiver instantly ran through his entire body turning it completely numb. He could no longer think straight, he barely remembered what he was doing at that moment. As Kristy moved back to sit down he took a few steps back.

'What did she just do to me?', he wondered as a warm feeling began to stir inside him, a feeling he never ever felt before. He was moved and was having a hard time comprehending this unfamiliar emotion.

He looked up and came in contact with Kristy's compassionate glare.

"What's the matter? Never got a kiss before?", she asked after noticing the strong flush on his face.

'Never got what?', Shadow echoed in his mind.

"You're always on your guard, but I'm not your enemy. You should learn to relax a little, Shadow.", Kristy said as she stood up and walked away.

Shadow remained silent, staring spaced out as her last sentence echoed in his mind.

'Someone told me that before.', he remembered. 'It was that puny chao, Sonic.'

As he turned to his right he noticed Kristy's head close to him again but this time coming from behind his back. She didn't leave, she just walked around him.

"I know a way for you to relax… What about a nice warm bath?", she proposed whispering.

The sphere on Shadow's head changed into an exclamation mark and his attention jumped to the top. "No way!!", he shrieked trying to gat away.

As he jumped, he felt two fingers grabbing his right foot and Kristy's voice saying: "I knew you would do that."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So that wasn't so bad, was it?", Kristy asked as she entered the bedroom with Shadow in her arms wrapped in a towel.

'This must be the most humiliating day of my short life.', he thought after the warm bath Kristy gave him.

The warm bath worked since he was feeling too calm physically to be mentally enraged. Kristy did her best to make Shadow feel as comfortable as possible but so far he wasn't quite cooperative in anything. She was surprised he didn't misbehave while bathing him, even for a few minutes he seemed a lot calmer than usual.

She attached a new bandage on his back and smeared a special lotion on his skin.

"There you go. All done.", Kristy said. "What she shall we do now?"

As a response Shadow wrapped himself in the towel like a worm inside a cocoon.

"Come on, get out of the towel.", Kristy said as she was trying to remove the towel but Shadow wrapped himself inside it with a tight grip.

Finally she let go of it trying not to giggle, but giving a smile instead. "Alright, have it your way."

After hearing her leaving and the door closing he breathed out like he was holding his breath for a very long time.

"Finally…"


	20. Chapter 20: Guardian and chao

**Chapter 20: Guardian and chao**

Nursing Shadow back to health didn't take long. The special fruits Kristy gave him were helping him heal and regain his strength a lot faster although, the great disadvantage was that Shadow became tougher to deal with. He would try over and over to go outside and Kristy was scared he would run away and end up getting hurt again.

On the seventh day Kristy was ready to deal with him for once and for all.

"Excuse me. Anybody here?", Kristy called standing in front of an unattended front desk. She rang the bell once and waited a few minutes.

It didn't take long before a young female armadillo with earthy orange armour came through a door in the back. With a friendly smile she asked: "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Kristy Wildman and I called yesterday reporting that I found a lost chao who might probably be from this island."

Kristy had a hunch on Shadow's provenance since the day he wrote his name on paper. She knew only the chao who were raised on Chao Island had the ability to read and write, not those in the wild.

The desk assistant quickly checked her notebook and said: "Oh yes, Miss Wildman. You said you found a young male chao."

"That's right. I also said I was bringing him in today."

"And where is he?", she asked curious.

Kristy's voice changed to an uncomfortable one. "Well, I have to warn you. He got a little feisty after I told him I would bring him here so I had to restrain him."

"Oh my!!", the receptionist gasped shocked. "I hope you didn't tie him up."

"No, I bagged him in my backpack.", she said as she grabbed it from floor and he immediately started to move violently.

"Let me out of here, human!! Let me go!!" Shadow was scolding, punching and kicking from the inside.

The receptionist was a bonded chao guardian so she understood every single word he yelled. "He has a bad temper for a young chao. He's probably the one the Omochao units are looking for.", she said concerned.

She went to the phone to call the medical department. After a few minutes talking she came back to Kristy.

"The chao has to go through a routine medical check. In the case of this little guy here they have to check if he's indeed our little runaway. A doctor in the medical department is waiting for him. Could you please bring him there?", the receptionist asked nicely.

"Sure…", Kristy answered. After a few signs in how to go there, she was on her way.

On her arrival a nurse instructed her into a medical checkroom where she could wait for the doctor. She was holding the bag in her arms and as soon as she entered the room Shadow started to kick again.

"Au…", she groaned as one of his wild kicks went straight through her bag into her abdomen. "Would you hold still already.", she complained as she laid the bag on a stretcher standing in a corner behind a curtain. She walked around the room making sure all windows were closed, than she came back and opened her bag releasing Shadow from his makeshift cage.

Shadow was surprised at first, he turned around and glared at her.

"No need to thank me. I'm not as inconsiderate and cruel as you might be thinking right now.", she said sarcastically.

"I wasn't planning on doing that.", Shadow mumbled angrily as he sat down turning his back to her.

Although Kristy couldn't understand a word he said, only the tone in his voice was enough for her to know that he didn't say anything grateful. At least he was a lot calmer than this morning and that was enough for her. She was about to go gaze through the window when she heard the door slide open and close again. Strangely she couldn't hear any footsteps. She came from behind the curtain and looked at the door and the rest of the room but there was no one there.

'That's strange. I must be hearing things……', she thought as she went back to Shadow.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Wildman.", a voice suddenly was talking to her.

She froze, not knowing who had just spoken to her.

"Huh!! Yes, I'm Kristy Wildman. Who is this… and more important… where are you?", she stammered as a reply.

By hearing her reaction Shadow turned around and started to look around as well, but didn't see anyone else in the room besides Kristy.

"Well, my name is Gilbert and I'll be your doctor today and about where I am. You'll find me by simply looking down."

After hearing this Kristy cast he eyes all the way down to the floor. Shadow crawled to the edge of the stretcher to look down as well. Both had their eyes wide open as they saw a chao standing on the floor facing Kristy. He was a hero normal-flight chao, his skin was almost pure white if you disregard the very light accents of pink and blue on his arms, feet and head. He wore a miniature version of a medical rope and had a tiny file under his right arm.

"Hi there, pleased to meet you.", the doctor continued when he finally got eye contact.

"You… you're… the doctor?", Kristy managed to stutter after remaining speechless.

"That's right.", he replied proudly.

"But… but… how…?", Kristy continued stammering confused.

"You're ok, Ms. Wildman?", the chao asked as he noticed Kristy's pale expression on her face.

"I just need to sit down a minute.", she said as she sat down on the stretcher next Shadow.

"How do you expect her to react after hearing a chao speaking human language?", Shadow asked after quietly watching and hearing everything.

"Oh yay…", the chao doctor gasped shocked. "My apologies Ms. Wildman for not warning you first. Some chao, including me, who work in the medical department are able to speak human language. We want to achieve better interaction with outsiders who can't understand chao language."

Kristy took a deep breath trying to adjust to this stunning encounter. She was beginning to wonder how long it takes for a chao to learn human language and about this doctor's age. By the sound of his voice she could tell that he processed a lot of experience and wisdom, so he had to be over his second evolution. Kristy was dying to ask his age but suddenly recalled that adult chao hardly divulge their age or the age of other adult chao. To make things easier she decided to focus on the reason she came there; Shadow.

"That clears things up. Chao are a lot more skilled than I thought.", Kristy complimented.

The doctor nodded in agreement. "Well, it took a great deal of effort and time to learn but in the end you can achieve anything if you're willing to work hard for it. Keep one important thing in mind, Ms. Wildman, the ability to speak another language will never surpass the essence of Chao Bond."

"I'll sure do, doctor. You know why we're here, right?", she asked as the shock was fading away.

"Oh yes… You found a chao and brought him here.", the doctor said as he checked the tiny folder he was holding under his arm.

"They told me to bring him here for a medical check up.", she explained than she paused for a few seconds before continuing. "He was badly injured when I found him. I took care of his wounds until he was strong enough to bring him here but his wings still need a little more time to recover."

The doctor was listening and taking notes, then in a serious tone he said: "I have one favour to ask."

"Sure doctor, what is it?", Kristy asked slightly surprised.

"Could you please put me on the stretcher? Normally, I would fly up there but I went over my limit with my morning exercises and now I can't use my wings for the rest of the day.", he said feeling a little embarrassed.

Kristy smiled, feeling sorry for the doctor. "Sure." She jumped off the stretcher and kneeled down to the doctor.

'So, that's why he remained standing on the floor all this time. Normally any chao would immediately fly to a spot that puts him on the same height as the one they are interacting with.', Kristy thought as she gently picked the doctor up and placed him on the stretcher.

"Thank you. Now lets check the patience's injuries.", he said as he was approaching Shadow who was staring at him with clear mistrust on his face.

Kristy noticed this right away. "It's ok, Shadow. The doctor is only going to check the wounds on your back."

Shadow didn't say anything, not to her or the doctor.

"Uhm, Ms. Wildman could you please wait in the other room across the corridor? I have a few things to talk about as soon as I'm done here."

The way Dr. Gilbert made this request sounded a lot more serious than the previous one. Kristy decided to comply without questioning or objecting.

"Alright.", she said short as she grabbed the empty backpack from the floor and left.

After that Gilbert went to a nearby chest of drawers, jumped on it to fetch a small medical kit placed on top. He walked back to him and with a smile he said: "Ready?"

Shadow knew that this was all for his own good so he decided to co-operate without grumbling this time. The doctor carefully removed the bandages and after checking the injuries he was able to come to a satisfying conclusion.

"I'm glad to say that your wounds are healing well. You'll make a full recovery in no time. You sure have to thank Ms. Wildman for finding you."

"Whatever.", Shadow said coldly.

The doctor turned worried by hearing this. "I see you don't realize how dangerous it was for you to escape the island the way you did."

Shadow turned around glaring at the doctor. "How do you know it was me who escaped?"

"That's easy. When Miss Wildman said your name, I immediately knew it had to be you. Everyone on the island is talking it. A young chao named Shadow beat up a nocturnal Omochao unit and escaped by sea. You even became known as 'the fugitive chao'. Many, including the Council, were shock a young chao was able to pull a stunt like that.", the doctor explained calmly.

Shadow turned his head back and remained silent.

After noticing this Gilbert continued: "The Chao Council will be glad to know that the fugitive is back."

"That human might have brought me back, but I'm not staying on this stupid island.", he said angrily with great certainty his voice.

"And what are you planning on doing, if I may ask? Try to escape risking getting injured again or even killed?", the doctor said trying to change Shadow's mind through fear.

He simply replied: "Whatever it takes."

"Well, looks like there is something very important to you outside the island that is compelling you to leave so desperately."

Shadow remained silent. He didn't want to deny nor confirm the doctor's statement as the truth. The doctor himself didn't want to keep pushing on the subject so he decided to make a suggestion. After picking out the bandages, scissors, cotton and a tube with a special ointment out of the medical case he said: "Well, the safest and best way for you to leave is if someone adopts you."

Shadow humph and said: "I'm not interested in becoming someone's pet. I just want to leave and be left alone…"

"The Chao Council won't let you do that. There is a big and dangerous world out there. They can't let a youngling go out there all alone. Oh, and you don't become someone's pet through adoption. It's someone to look after you, like a parent or elder sibling in other species."

'Yeah right, they said the same nonsense at school.', Shadow thought quietly.

The doctor paused for a few seconds before continuing thoughtfully. "What about Ms. Wildman? She seemed to be quite capable to take care of you so far."

"She's not a guardian."

"Oh yes, she is.", the doctor contradicted right away.

"What?" Shadow was a bit surprise by hearing this minor detail.

The doctor noticed this and while he was putting the new bandage on he said: "Well, before I came here I took the liberty to search the database and I discovered that Ms. Wildman is a certificated Chao Guardian which qualifies her to legally adopt a chao. She passed the test two years ago with flying colours, but by reasons, only known to her, she never applied to adopt a chao. Not adopting a chao means she's not bonded to one and that's why she can't understand our language."

After hearing this Shadow finally started to understand some of the mysteries he stumbled upon in the last week. As for how Kristy knew so much about chao nutrition and how to take care of his injuries.

"That's it, all done.", the doctor said. He packed everything back into the medical kit and discarded the old bandages in the trash can nearby.

"Alright, now I have to go to the other room to talk with Ms. Wildman. Could you, please, wait here until I return?", the doctor asked almost begging.

Shadow was silent for a moment than he gave a slow nod which the doctor had to assume was a 'yes'. He carefully climbed down from the stretcher and with the folder in his hand he made his way out of the room straight into the other one.

Kristy was gazing through the window at a group of young chao playing, but as soon as she heard the door opening she turned her attention back into the room. The doctor walked in and Kristy immediately started asking.

"And how are his injuries, doctor?"

"Healing perfectly thanks to you. He will soon regain full use of his wings. Oh, and by the way, he's indeed a chao from this island.", the doctor said as he climbed up on a human size chair and sat down.

Kristy smiled, in one part happy to hear Shadow won't remain with any permanent handicap and on the other hand to see how the doctor was struggling with his own injury without asking for help.

"Glad to hear that.", she said as she sat down on a chair next to the doctor's. "So if Shadow is going to turn out just fine, is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Yes,… about Shadow I'm afraid.", the doctor said seriously.

"I'm listening.", Kristy said clearly unimpressed.

The doctor sighed hoping he can pull this through with the success he was hoping for. "Well, I talked with him and it came to my attention that Shadow is not happy living on the island."

"Did he say that?", Kristy asked puzzled, hearing that a chao is not happy living in this beautiful paradise.

"More the less. He reassured me that he would try to escape again no matter what."

Kristy lowered her head feeling deep sympathy for Shadow's frustration.

"I was also wondering about your experiences with him during the time you were taking care of him.", the doctor said.

"Well, to be honest…", Kristy sighed. "He's been a hand full from day one. All I wanted was to help him, but he's so rude, secluded and I think he hates me. He's unlike any chao I've ever met."

The doctor chuckled by hearing this. "I do agree he's not the embodiment of a sociable and friendly chao like most of us, but I reassure you he doesn't have any personal grudge against you, Ms. Wildman. I read his school records and he's described with the same attributes you just mentioned."

"Then what's the matter with him?", Kristy wondered as she stood up. "It's almost like he hates everyone. He's the first chao I see who doesn't smile, not even once. It's clear that what a chao like him needs is…"

"A guardian.", the doctor said chipping into her sentence.

Kristy froze while standing in the centre of the room. She lowered her head to think than she looked over her shoulder and said: "I was about to say 'psychological therapy'."

"That's a very logical deduction.", the doctor agreed. "However, the best therapy right now is to comply with his wish to leave the island."

Kristy turned around, looked straight into the doctor's face. "Doctor Gilbert, I know where this whole conversation is going and I know for sure I'm the last person Shadow would want as a guardian."

"But sadly there is no one else, Ms. Wildman.", the doctor said before standing up. He didn't even mention Shadow not wanting a guardian. That wouldn't be a wise move.

"Right now it's going to take a very long time to find a guardian willing to look after this 'problem' chao", the doctor explained. "and so far you did a wonderful job taking care of him."

"Please, just call me Kristy.", she said callously. "You said it, doctor. I did it well so far, but he's regaining his strength and recovering from his injuries very quickly. Soon he will be out of control. That's why I brought him in today, now that I can still handle him."

"So you don't want to take custody over him.", Gilbert assumed with a low voice.

Kristy was silent as she still had doubts in her mind. She walked back, sat down on the chair and sighed.

"It's not that I don't want him. I just don't know how to help him.", she said worried.

Dr. Gilbert was sitting on the edge of his chair swinging his feet back and fort. "I totally understand your concern, Ms… sorry, Kristy. Right now, a lot of patience is going to be required… and a good strategy."

Kristy looked around with an inquiring gaze on her face.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I see you're a chao of your word.", the doctor complimented as he found Shadow on the same spot where he left him. Shadow didn't say anything.

Kristy placed the doctor once again on the stretcher. He cleared his throat and said in his native language: "I examined your case and I think I found a way for an absolute win situation for everyone."

Shadow finally turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "Spit it out already, doc. You want me to accept her as my Chao Guardian.", Shadow grunted as he ran out of patience.

"Clever boy, I see you figure it out already and even had time to think about it. So, what's your decision?", Gilbert asked nicely.

"Even a retard would have figure that out. If it speeds things up for me to get out of here, then fine. This girl can be my guardian.", Shadow said sneeringly.

'I'll just have to play along for now, but as soon as I get my chance I'm gone.', he thought as he turned away again.

"Was that a yes?", Kristy asked as she was sitting on the other end of the stretcher witnessing Shadow's outburst.

"Good. I'll take care of the necessary papers.", the doctor said short as he turned around and beckoned Kristy to go with him outside.

"He agreed.", the doctor said as soon as the door closed behind them.

"What?!?", Kristy gasped. "Was that outburst truly a yes?"

"That's all I needed to hear. Now let's prepare the licenses before he changes his mind or tries to escape.", the doctor said as he went to his office.

'It just doesn't make sense.', Kristy thought worried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dr. Gilbert was standing on the stretcher while gazing through window. With a mixture of joy and worry he saw guardian and chao leaving.

"Excuse me my intrusion, doctor.", a voice said coming from behind the doctor's back. "I was intrigued to how things went with our 'fugitive chao'?

"Let's just say he's no longer a fugitive but a chao citizen under the protection of a legal guardian named Christine Wildman."

"You make it sound like the problem has been completely solved, but I know there will be some problems while adapting before we can be at ease."

"Are you forgetting I'm also a psychologist, Grand Master?", Gilbert wondered. "Shadow's attitude might be unusual for a chao, but it's fully within my knowledge. So, I know how to handle it. I already discussed a simple tactic with Kristy for her to start with."

"Since when do you call your old friend 'Grand Master', Gilbert?", the Grand Master asked in a more light-hearted than insulted tone.

"Since my old friend decided to call me 'doctor', Hiroshi.", Gilbert replied as he briefly looked around with a smile.

The Grant Master came closer standing next to the doctor, in time to see Kristy and Shadow climbing down the stairs.

"Shadow made the right choice.", the Grand Master said convinced while crossing his arms. "Chao Island is not a quite suitable place for someone with his unusual potential. He needs go where his heart craves him to be."

"Did those test results I showed you make you come to this conclusion?"

"In a part; yes.", the Grand Master replied.

"Don't forget that those tests are not one hundred percent reliable.", Gilbert reminded him.

"I think they are if they showed only two exceptional scan-reads out of dozens. Another proof that backs-up these results was the Junior Race."

"That sure was a very conclusive proof.", Dr. Gilbert agreed. "They both posses this huge potential yet if you compare their personalities, they are the completely opposite."

The Grand Master nodded. "It's not our call to change them, just guide them."

"And that's what I'm intending to do with Shadow. Guide him, nothing more."

The Grand Master smiled pleased. "Good, I can now go and tell my master student that his lost student finally turned up alive and well."

"The news is probably spreading as we speak.", Dr. Gilbert said than chuckled. "Gossips, always spreading like a virus and sad enough there is no cure to it."

"That's a good one.", the Grand Master said laughing.


	21. Chapter 21: The deal

**Chapter ****21: The deal**

On one morning a few days later, Shadow was shocked when he entered the living room. The balcony's door was open and Kristy was nowhere around. This chance was too good to be true, a way out right in front of him. Although he became suspicious about this being a trick to fool him again, this was a chance he couldn't miss. He jumped from the table heading toward the door. Right on the threshold he halted as he saw Kristy already outside leaning with her lower arms on the balustrade holding a mock with thee in her hands. She was silently gazing at the sunrise with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Then she closed her eyes and without looking at him, not even once, she said: "Morning, Shadow." Then she turned around and looked down at him.

'She was waiting for me.', Shadow thought. 'But I won't get caught this time.' He readied himself to fight his way to freedom if necessary.

For the last two days, after his doctor visit, Shadow was finally able to use his wings to make short flights. This progress was enough for him to try his chances in the so called dangerous outside world

"Ho, stand down.", Kristy said calmingly. "I'm not planning on keeping you inside anymore."

Shadow slowly lowered his arms as Kristy crossed her arms and continued. "You're not fully recovered," she sighed. "But it's clear you won't wait until that happens. Besides, you can use some sunlight and fresh air."

She stretched her right arm and pointed over the left side of the balcony. "If you go straight that way you'll reach Alma Park. It's a very large area with lots trees and a lake in the centre among other things that might be of your liking. From there it's easy to find the way into the city."

Shadow jumped on a nearby chair to reach the railing, peering at his first destination; the park.

"Don't forget this."

Shadow looked around and saw Kristy reaching out to him with something on the palm of her hand. He picked up a disc in the size of a coin and was studying it intently.

"That tiny coin is your license-id. Keep it with you for whenever you run across any authority figure. That if you don't want to be dragged back to the island as a lost chao again.", she mocked with a casual tone.

Shadow frowned at her, but Kristy looked right through it. "I'm off to school now. I'll be back after six."

Kristy walked toward the door with one last advice as Shadow was ready take off. "Shadow… Be careful out there, ok?" She paused before saying one last thing. "If you're not back by the end of the day… I'll understand."

Shadow didn't to react to this last remark and without looking back he jumped off the railing gliding toward the park. Kristy staid behind, watching him disappear between the trees.

"Have a nice day.", she said with a faint smile before going back inside.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After walking through the bushes for a few minutes Shadow entered a vast meadow. It took a few second for his eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight but after that he was scanning the area with slight delight on his face for the first time in months.

Alma Park had more to offer than he expected. Kristy clearly wanted him to see this with his own eyes.

The first thing that caught his attention was the jogging lane going all the way around the park. He noticed humans doing their morning exercise and others just out for a stroll.

He was careful enough to stay out of sight as he didn't want to drag any attention. After climbing up a tree he continued his tour by gliding from tree branch to tree branch.

'Looks just like the Swim Chao Lagoon, only bigger.', Shadow thought as he was staring over the park's lake.

He spent the entire morning and great part of the afternoon roaming the park checking out everything it had to offer so he could resume the training he used to do back on the island. As his vision was peering into the distance he saw his next destination. Just like Kristy said, there was a way into the city on the other side of the park. Shadow didn't waste anymore time and left the park heading toward the crowded streets.

It was a crazy avenue with heavy traffic, even on the sidewalk people were walking along or bumping on each other. Shadow flew safely above their heads watching how the humans behave in the streets. After leaving the crowded area he landed inside an alley he thought was empty.

From nowhere he was caught inside a strong net, so heavy it made him fall to the ground.

"Got you!!", a voice cheered. Shadow looked around and saw a male human walking toward him. He was so tangled in the net he could barely move.

The man picked him up, removed the net making sure he had a tight grip on his wings. Holding a chao by his wings is the best way to restrain him, but in this case it was a painful moment for Shadow's injured wings.

"Hey, Max!", the man holding Shadow called his associate. "I got one!"

Another male human came closer and took a good look at him. "Hm, just a kid. The Buyer will probably give us a fair amount of cash for this one."

"Yeah, but not the same amount we get for the big ones.", the first man, named Roy, said.

"A kid!! Human jackasses.", Shadow scolded infuriated as he was struggling to get free although the pain in his back.

"This one sure has a bad temper.", Roy said while swinging his finger in front of Shadow's face. "But don't bother, my little friend. You're coming with us so we can get a little payoff for you."

"Here is your payoff.", Shadow said right before biting his finger as hard as he could.

Roy screamed out the torturing pain and in a rush pulled Shadow from his finger tossing him away.

"What are you doing? Don't let him escape, you numbskull.", Max scolded furiously.

Shadow was flung in the air, free for a few seconds, to finally land into someone else arms. He looked up and was staring face to face with Kristy.

"Hey there!", she greeted with a smile while looking down at him.

"Not you…", he mumbled in return. He immediately began to struggle to break free.

Kristy placed him on a nearby dumpster. "Okay, okay, I get the message."

The man named Max approached her with a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey, doll. Hand over that chao. We found him first.", he said.

Kristy glanced at him than at his friend standing only a few feet away who was rubbing his aching finger. "New friends of yours?", she whispered at Shadow.

'Why is she still standing here? These guys are dangerous, anyone can see that.', Shadow thought anxiously.

Kristy remained disturbingly calm what made Shadow question her sanity. She turned toward the two scoundrels that were about to take Shadow away. Max tried to grab Shadow when she swiftly move in front of him blocking the way.

'It's settled, she's nuts.', Shadow thought as he was completely covered behind Kristy's back.

"There must be some kind of mistake here.", she said politely. "I'm sure this chao doesn't belong to you and doesn't want to go anywhere with you either."

"I said hand over the chao and… that pretty necklace too.", Max said as he was staring at the pendent hanging from Kristy's neck.

"And my answer is no.", she said confidently.

Shadow could feel an atmosphere of danger, but he didn't want to run away. At that moment it looked like he didn't want to leave Kristy behind, but the truth was he didn't want to run away from a possible battle even when his opponents were six times bigger than him.

"I'll make you regret saying that.", Max said ready to show Kristy his violent side.

Max swung his arm toward her face, but eventually it was Max himself the one who screamed as Kristy blocked his arm, twisted it in a very painful position and pushed him toward the ground. Max stood up fuming, ready to attack without holding back toward a woman.

Shadow's mouth dropped open as he saw Kristy swiftly dodging every attack and delivering strong punches and kicks in return. Her own yells were from accurate strikes with her fist, elbow, foot and knee. Roy was also shocked at first but then jumped in for his friends' sake. His loyalty was good enough to share the beating Max was receiving.

Both men were yelling for each punch or kick they received in their face, stomach and feet.

The expression on Kristy's face changed completely, from sweet and gentle into almost an emotionless fighter.

In less than ten minutes Roy was laying on the ground whining in pain and Max was sitting on the ground with his back against another dumpster. Kristy noticed him trying to reach into his back pocket searching for something.

"Looking for this?", Kristy asked as she showed him a folded butterfly knife hanging between her thumb and index finger. Max was stunned, not knowing on which point Kristy took the knife out of his pocket.

"You guys sure have some nerves to mess with the wrong person." In a quick move, with one hand, she unfolded the knife revealing its blade and threw it straight into a thin wooden beam leaning right next to him. Both guys were now trembling in fear.

"Now get lost before I really get mad.", Kristy said dauntingly.

"Let's get out here.", Roy said to Max with his painful jaw. He helped him up and they both left the alley limping in a hurry.

"You're ok?", Kristy asked as she went back to Shadow who was still standing on the dumpster. "Hallo!!"

Shadow remained silent with no physical reaction at all, even the orb above his head remained in its round shape. Kristy called him one more time as she laid her hand on his head. He felt that strange sensation again what triggered the same quick reaction he applied the last time. Only this time he missed as Kristy already removed her hand.

'No doubt about it, she's fast.', Shadow concluded surprised as Kristy was staring at him with a smile on her face that clearly said; Ha, not this time.

"Well, you're attitude is still intact. You'll be just fine then.", Kristy said relieved. She checked her watch then rushed to pick up her backpack from her ground. "I have to go now. There are a lot of weirdoes roaming in this part of town. Unfortunately I don't have much choice, this is the shortest route to my after school job. Bye now.", she said before leaving.

Shadow staid behind staring astounded after everything what happened. Kristy just saved him from being kidnapped. He was expecting her to give him an 'I-told-you-so' lecture, but instead she leaves him behind standing on the dumpster.

'Who is that girl? How is she capable to fight like that?' Those were the two questions haunting Shadow's mind.

He continued his tour in a more roomy area trying to decide what he wanted to do, leave Kristy for good or stick around for a while. He flew up a bench and sat down gazing at the sunset like he used to do back on the island. This wonderful spectacle of nature was always a good way to help him sort out his thoughts.

'Where should I go now? Where can I find more about that blond girl from my dreams?', he wondered. He looked down on his hands and feet as he was thinking;

'I'm still too weak. I must regain the same level of strength and speed I had before leaving the island and grow a thousand times stronger and faster than that. I must become unstoppable in order to fulfil my mission. No one will stop me, not even humans.'

"Hey, this sure is the perfect spot to see the sunset.", a voice commented.

Shadow looked up and saw a male human wearing a uniform leaning on the back of the bench. During his entire day in the city he noticed many people wearing identical clothes, even children, and he recognized the one this as a police uniform. He must a member of the police force in this city.

"Hey there, little guy. Don't remember seeing you around here before.", he said while looking at him.

Shadow frowned at this as he turned his head back having a slight feeling of hearing his voice previously.

'Great, humans are going to keep bothering me everywhere I go.', he thought frustrated.

"I'm police-officer Jake O'Donnell." He introduced himself politely before continuing. "You look pretty at ease, so I don't think you're lost. Still, you shouldn't wander away from your guardian, if you have one?"

Shadow pulled out his license in the hope Jake would no longer bother him with questions and eventually leave.

"Now let's see.", he said as he took the license and his pocket computer to check his identity. It was silent for a few minutes before Jake walked around sitting down on the bench next to Shadow.

"Shadow, ha. That's an interesting name. So, in the end Kristy agreed to adopt you after all.", he noted. He saw Kristy's name on his screen as Chao Guardian.

Shadow gasped at this and asked: "You know her?"

"Sure.", he replied short while giving him his license back. By the relaxed manner he was sitting on the bench he was clearly off duty.

"You're a bonded Chao Guardian.", Shadow noted as Jake was able to reply his question.

"That's right.", he said while staring at the sunset. "As a guardian I'm concerned to see a young chao all alone in a place like this, at a time like this."

"I can take care of myself.", Shadow stated while crossing his arms.

Jake raised an eyebrow at Shadow's tough attitude. 'Is it like guardian, like chao already?', he thought as he sighed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was seven o'clock when Kristy finally came home and was checking her mailbox. Between the usual envelops she found one with a chao logo in the top left corner. While waiting inside the elevator she read the letter inside.

Right after entering her apartment she heard the loud sound of the television. She was guessing to find Jake, waiting for her in the living room. Jake O'Donnel was Kristy's upper floor neighbour and best friend. Their friendship goes way back, almost ten years. After losing contact with each other for five years they were reunited when Kristy came to live in the same apartment building.

Jake had a key to Kristy's apartment and she had one to his, so it wouldn't be a great shock to find him here, watching TV. She entered the living room to find someone else watching the sport channel.

"Shadow?!?", she said slightly surprised.

The volume of the TV was so loud Shadow probably didn't hear her or, he was ignoring her like usual. Shadow was sitting on the centre table watching formula-1 race cars dashing through complex courses at high speed. The sound of the engines and the skidding tires in every turn drew his full attention into the screen. Kristy put down her mail and groceries on a nearby table and picked up the remote to lower the volume. Shadow was instantly glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Good evening.", she said calmly as she sat down on the couch. "I'm a bit puzzled here. How did you get in?"

As on cue, they both heard the sound of the front door closing.

"I'm back!!", Jake announced as soon as he entered the room.

Shadow stood up and flew through the open door onto balcony. After a short greeting, Jake sat down on the other side of the couch and after a little chatter about how his day was, Jake moved the conversation on to Shadow.

"I came across Shadow at the lookout plaza. It's a bit odd to see a young chao wondering around all alone."

Kristy sighed. "Don't think of me as a lousy guardian because I let him go out on his own."

"I didn't think that. You see, we talked for a while and as odd as it may look like, he clearly wants to be alone. You're just respecting his wish."

"Just like the doctor back on Chao Island told me. I have to give him some space to adjust.", she said. "So, he talked to you. I thought he wouldn't talk to anyone even if it was a bonded guardian."

"He's a chao of few words, I must admit.", he said as he looked outside seeing him sitting on the balcony's railing. "Something's bothering him. I don't know what, but I think he placed himself in some kind of quest."

"Quest!! That sounds alarming, that might be the true reason why he escaped. Since that day on the island I thought he might take his first chance to get away. Seeing him back was kind of a big surprise."

"On that subject he kind of made up his mind already.", Jake explained.

Kristy slowly blinked her eyes a few times still stunned.

"He told me he would like to stay…", Jake continued cautiously. "…under a few conditions."

Kristy's eyes popped wide open but she was still a bit sceptic. "And those conditions are?"

"He doesn't want you to bath him or feed him, just place the food where he can find it. Oh and don't stalk him in- or outdoors."

Kristy's face turned totally annoyed. "Couldn't he just round it up by telling me to back off? And I don't stalk him when he's outside. I came across him by chance and good thing I did too, or else those scumbags would have taken him away."

"Really…", Jake gasped. Shadow clearly didn't tell him anything about that.

For a second Jake felt compelled in lecturing her on how dangerous it is to deal with street thugs on her own, but than decided to drop it. He knew it would only turn into an endless debate, again. Besides, he had another issue to deal with.

"Oh before I forget, he also said something I didn't quite understand." Jake sounded really puzzled about it, what resulted in Kristy getting more intrigued.

"What did he say exactly?", she asked.

"His exact words were: 'Stay away from my forehead'."

Kristy almost burst out laughing, but managed to contain the urge as Shadow was just a few feet away and could easily hear her. 'So he's angry about that kiss I gave him?', she remembered. She took a deep breath to regain a neutral composure, not angry and not laughing.

"Ok, I'm ready to give 'Captain Demands' my final decision." She was about to stand up when Jake stopped her.

"Wow, Kristy, wait. What's so funny about that last request?", Jake asked puzzled.

Kristy gave a faint smile before answering. "Sorry Jake, if he didn't tell you only means he doesn't want you to know."

She picked up the envelope from the table, stood up and went outside. Jake followed right behind her.

"Alright, Jake just informed me of your demands in order for you to stay.", Kristy said than paused.

Shadow turned around with his usual stern expression on his face. Now that she had his full attention she continued: "Well, I will do my best to comply with ALL your wishes, but in exchange you will have to comply with two of mine."

Shadow raised one eyebrow, but he didn't say anything, just waited.

"Number one, you're on a six o'clock court view. Believe me, at night there are lots more annoying lunatics hanging around town."

"Seven o'clock.", Jake translated Shadow's response.

"Six-thirty.", Kristy proposed as she didn't want Shadow play his dominant role.

"Deal.", Jake translated Shadow's reply.

"Last but not least.", she said as she stepped closer to him and handed him the envelope. "Your first day is on Monday. You must be up to it by then and don't forget, you refuse the deal is off."

Then she turned around and left. Once again Jake staid behind puzzled of what just went on. Shadow opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Ms. Wildman,_

_We have to inform you that Chao Citizen 657-4017, goes by the name of Shadow, is still under mandatory schooling. As his Chao Guardian you must make sure he attends his remaining schooling period._

Shadow read the rest of the letter but with the only the first three sentences he already knew what it was all about. He still had to go to school for six more months, after that he could do whatever he wanted.

'Looks like as much as I try to escape something will drag me back to that lousy island.', he thought. Instead of getting all frustrated he managed to find the bright side to this predicament. 'If I go back to the island I can access the database to find any information I need. That would help me a lot in my search.'

"And? What's the mystery with that letter?", Jake enquired.

"I have to… go back to school next week. It's a deal.", he said as he tossed the envelope on a nearby table.


	22. Chapter 22: Sisterhood of Annoyance

**Chapter 22: Sisterhood of annoyance**

"Hiiii!!!"

For the past twenty minutes a young female chao kept trying to catch Shadow's attention. Shadow didn't know how she managed to spot him as he was relaxing high up on a tree branch, hidden behind a bunch of leaves. Either way he wanted her to get lost, but by the looks of it she wouldn't quit by just ignoring her.

As he remained in his relaxed position with his eyes closed he suddenly felt a strong gust that almost knocked him off the branch. His eyes opened in time to see a figure suddenly blocking the sunlight and heard another, more mature, female voice scolding him.

"My sister is talking to you, you little punk.", she said.

Then Shadow received a kick that finally knocked him off the branch. About three feet above the ground he managed to take control and softened the landing by flapping his wings. As soon as he touched the ground his first stalker came running towards him.

"Yay, you decided to finally come down and play with me.", she said cheerfully.

Shadow turned his gaze at her and for the first time he got a good look of the babyish girl chao. During his first months on Chao Island he noticed most younglings looked alike, but afterwards a few unique ones showed up. Full one colour chao raised by Chao guardians he heard in class, along with the lessons about the different kinds of Chao bonds. This girl was clearly a result of genetic bond as she had one thing no ordinary chao ever had; hair on her head.

She looked like a regular chao kid except for the abundant blond hair on her head that was nicely combed in two ponytails with red laces.

Shadow was about to tell her to get lost when his attacker landed right next to her blocking her from getting closer. She was a pure flight neutral female chao, also known as a Nights Chao, with a light purple skin and darker accent on the two stiff and pointy bangs on the back of her head and on her hands. Her light yellow wings were huge, over twice Shadow's. She glared at him with her keen and alluring eyes.

"You!! You're the one who attacked me.", Shadow said as he pointed at the adult chao.

"My sister has been calling you for while and you're just ignoring her.", she replied angrily.

"I don't feel like talking to annoying and silly girls.", Shadow said while crossing his arm. "Now leave me alone if you don't want to get hurt."

"Who do you think you're calling silly, you little punk?", she enquired even more irritated by Shadow's verbal rudeness.

"Don't know, haven't heard your name yet.", Shadow said casually.

"Her name is Julie and she's my big sister. I'm…"

"Suzie!!", Julie scolded as she wasn't supposed to tell him.

"Like I care…", Shadow said more callously as he turned around to leave.

"That does it." She grabbed Shadow's arm tightly. "Someone must teach you some manners, you little brat.", Julie growled furiously.

The two chao were glaring at each other. The atmosphere quickly became tense and asphyxiating to the point that poor Suzie couldn't take it anymore, she began to snivel. She hated it, she hated to see her sister and the one she thought would be her new friend acting so hatefully at each other. She didn't understand why they argue and their angry faces were frightening her to the bones. In a second she was screeching and shedding tears of sorrow. Shadow covered the auditory holes in his head trying to muffle the horrific sound.

"Make her stop!!", he yelled as Julie ran to her sister to calm her down.

"Suzie!! Julie!!", a voice called as Suzie continued to sob. Through the bushes someone was coming toward them. Shadow looked around and saw Kristy entering the clear he and the other chao were standing in. She had a worried look on her face clearly caused by Suzie's outburst, what on the other hand was the perfect alarm for Kristy to find them.

"What's going on here?", she asked with a low voice, logically not expecting to get an answer in human language. She was holding a small basket that she placed on the ground as she dropped down on her knees.

"Mommy!!", Suzie called as she jumped on her lap and continued to sob on a lower audio level.

Kristy stroked her head gently as she tried to figure out what happened. Shadow crossed his arms and looked away. "Oh, I see… You girls found Shadow, but why is Suzie crying?"

"Shadow? You're Kristy's chao?", Julie asked shocked.

"Yes, my name is Shadow and no, I'm not her pet.", Shadow said before he flew of trying to get away from what suddenly became an environment filled with annoying girls.

'He's a lot weirder than Jake said.', Julie thought as her anger was subsiding now that Shadow left.

Kristy didn't bother to call him back. He wouldn't listen anyway. Her attempt for a friendly meeting between Shadow and the girls didn't go pretty well, but that didn't surprise her.

Suzie kept staring as Shadow left. "Was that our new brother?", she asked afterward. She calmed down enough to hear what Julie and Shadow were saying.

Julie approached her and with a stern look on her face she said: "He's not our brother. He's just a rude little punk."

Suzie blinked with disbelief in her innocent eyes. "Oh, maybe he's lonely and needs someone to play with.", she suggested gleefully.

"Oh boy…", Julie sighed. "What is it with you and the rude types anyway?"

To cool his anger Shadow went for walk but as he started to calm down his hunger began to win his full attention. He didn't have breakfast this morning, there were no Chao fruits on the table this morning and Kristy had problems getting more yesterday at least so she said. Suddenly he remembered Kristy holding a basket probably filled with food. He didn't have much choice but to turn around and go back to find Kristy.

It didn't take long before he saw her sitting on a picnic blanket under a tree on the edge of a field where Julie and Suzie were playing in the flowerbeds.

He walked around the field through the bushes until he was standing right behind Kristy hiding behind the tree. A soft breeze started to blow the sweet scent of Chao fruits.

Shadow didn't want to hear a lecture about what happened a while ago. All he wanted was food so he could resume his training.

"You can stay there sulking or, you can come out and grab a bite. You must be hungry, Shadow.", Kristy said loudly.

Shadow was stunned for a few seconds, wondering how she already knew he was standing nearby. Either way, he came from behind the tree, sat down on the picnic blanket and grabbed a piece of fruit from an open lunchbox. While eating he was waiting the lecture from Kristy about his behaviour toward Julie and Suzie, but just like in the alley the other day, he gets something else instead.

"I'm really sorry things turn out like this.", Kristy said as she was staring at the girls playing on the meadow. Julie was busy helping Suzie with her flight technique. She was clearly an expert in that area of ability.

Shadow turned and looked at her but she didn't look back. 'She's apologizing?', he realized slightly confused.

"I was hoping your first meeting with the girls would be a lot more pleasant. I already had the feeling you and Julie would clash like this. I should have warned you.", she continued.

'Yes, so I could have avoided Miss Hag and Miss Whiny.', Shadow thought.

"Julie and Suzie are both Jake's chao. Suzie is the youngest, even younger than you. Chao like her are known as a 'late arrival'; a chao that hatches out of the birth season. Jake took care of her since she was still inside her egg and now she's just two months old. She's very fearful of conflicts and the loudest cry-baby I ever heard."

'Late arrival… That explains why she's slightly smaller than me and her wings are not fully stretched yet. Still, I wonder why she called Kristy mommy. It doesn't look like Kristy is aware of that.', Shadow thought as he continued eating without giving any sign that he was listening.

"Julie on the other hand was adopted when she was seven months old. Her personality can be described as bossy and a real drama queen sometimes."

Then Shadow heard Kristy give a low and short giggle followed by a loud sigh.

"You should see her when Jake's around, the world sweetest girl. Unfortunately for her, Jake's already aware of her true nature. That's why he adopted another chao to be her sibling; two chao under the care of the one guardian. By doing this he hoped Julie would learn that the world doesn't revolve around her. We both I agreed that under her tough skin lies a kind-hearted chao who's willing to show compassion, trust and help others unselfishly."

Kristy finally looked down at Shadow who just finished eating, whipped his mouth than left. She smiled as she saw him going to the jogging lane.

"I just hope you can do the same.", she whispered under her breath.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow was crossing a small bridge, to resume his training, when he paused for minute. Half way on the bridge he looked around into the nearby lake. The water was so crystal clear that as he looked down over the bridge he could see many medium size fishes of different colours swimming in the cool shadows below what reminded him of the pond in the garden in front of the Chao Dojo.

Suddenly he saw something underwater rushing between the shoals, by which they all dispersed frightened. He blinked a few times as he saw a figure as transparent as the water itself moving swiftly.

"There is a strange creature swimming under water. Who could that be?", he thought.

He knew for sure it was not a fish, as he saw strange ripples moving away from the bridge. The centre of the ripples turned around coming back toward him at high speed.

Shadow jumped back as a mayor water splash exploded in front of him. The strange creature jumped out of the water landing on the bridge, right behind him. Standing in a two second shower of water Shadow was staring at the creature from feet to head. He was now clearly visible, standing with his back toward him completely silent.

'He's a water creature.', Shadow concluded as he studied his arms, legs and tail. They had the shape of a flipper, perfectly designed to swim. His skin was a dull light blue and had the ability to make him invisible under water.

"You're a chao!", Shadow burst out shocked as he saw the sphere hovering above his head.

The aquatic chao finally started to talk. "That's right. I'm a chao just like you, except I'm an adult."

He turned around and looked down at Shadow with his full yellow eyes. Shadow never saw an adult chao like him before.

"My name is Zelos. You're new around here, aren't you?", he asked. His voice sounded very calm, almost emotionless.

"I'm Shadow. Yes, I'm new around here. Are you a genetic chao?"

"No, even if my appearance says the contrary. Miraculously some chao achieves evolutionary exceptions.", he explained short as he walked toward him. "Nice meeting you Shadow, but I have to go now. We'll meet again some other time."

Zelos went to edge of the bridge and jumped back into the water. Shadow ran to check on him, but he already banished under the water surface.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night…

"How did it go with Shadow and the girls today?", Jake asked Kristy intrigued as they were standing on the balcony of Jake's apartment.

"Well, let's say it went just as I expected. Suzie seems to be happy to have a new chao around and Julie, well, she and Shadow need time to get used to each other or make sure they don't cross each others path too often.", Kristy explained thoughtfully.

Jake smiled relieved things didn't turn out worse, as he knew Julie's true attitude. "I still can't believe you finally decided to adopt a chao."

"What I can't believe is that he decided to stay instead of using his first chance to escape."

"He keeps a lot to himself, but I think now he's no longer on the island he's a lot more at ease. As long as he doesn't feel imprisoned, he won't decide to get away again."

"That's possible.", Kristy agreed. "Dr. Gilbert told me to give him some space and it's working out pretty well so far.", she said and sighed sadly afterward. "Yet, I don't feel like this is going to be permanent."

Jake didn't know what to say to this as he had the same feeling ever since he talked with Shadow, but didn't want to mention it.

"Quite ironic how you ended up with a tough little boy when I'm the one who wanted a male chao.", Jake commented instead as he was gazing at the night sky. "Suzie sure took that illusion away."

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about her.", Kristy assumed worried.

"No, I think I just have to get used to the fact that I have a little cry-baby. That's all.", he said with clear disenchant and resignation.

"I'm sure it's just a stage she's going through. She still has a long way to go."

"You may be right.", Jake agreed with a lot more optimism.

Kristy didn't say more. 'I just hope you're not giving up already.', she thought still worried.

After a few minutes of silence Jake pointed into the sky and said: "Hey look!! There is the meteor shower."

The main reason Jake and Kristy were standing on the balcony was to gaze at the meteor shower that would fall that night. There were announcement about it on in the media, it was predicted to be a spectacular show of nature.

Kristy looked up into the sky to see the meteors falling like tiny raindrops of light.

"Beautiful.", she whispered.

"It feels like it was yesterday when I last saw a meteor shower.", Jake noted calmly.

"That was…" Kristy couldn't remember exactly when.

Jake looked at her and gently said: "Seven years ago. Remember?"

Kristy took her gaze away from the night sky, staring forward at nothing in particular. "Yes. That was a long time ago.", she said tonelessly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Back to school…

"So, we're here.", Kristy said as she and Shadow along with the chao sisters were standing in front of the Chao Academy.

"Well, I'm off to my flight training, Sis.", Julie said. "I'll check on you in the afternoon. Don't forget, if someone bothers you just give me a yell and I'll handle it, ok?"

"I'll sure do, Big Sis.", Suzie said before giving her a hug. Then Julie turned around, waved Kristy goodbye and flew off toward Flight Chao Canyon.

"Are you nervous about going to school?", Suzie asked Shadow who was standing at least full feet away. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Here you go, Suzie, a special extra for lunch.", Kristy said as she squatted down and give her a tiny and neatly wrapped package. "Don't open it until lunch time, ok?"

Suzie smiled and nodded while holding her package.

"You must hurry, class will begin soon."

"Bye, mommy…", she said as she ran into the building.

Kristy was staring at her until she disappeared inside the building.

"And you, lighten up a little." She poked Shadow gently behind his head, what he of course didn't appreciate. "Going to school is not the end of the world. Even I'm still going to school, for adult humans that is. Try to put up a smile on your face for a change and make some friends."

Shadow turned around toward Kristy with his head down. Then he pulled it up showing the crazed eyes and sharked teethed grin trademarked to the dark chao race. Kristy was so startled she fell backward sitting flat on the grassy soil.

"You did that on purpose.", Kristy complained.

Shadow kept staring with a satisfied sneer on his face, than he turned around and marched into the building. He was almost inside when another young chao came toward him to greet him. He glared at him so intently that the poor chao turned his stroll away from him in a rush.

"Why do I bother? It looks like he really enjoys scaring people away.", Kristy thought with a sigh. "Work on his social skills is going to be a mission impossible."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: "Didn't add any author's comment in a while. First of all I would like to thank all those who read and comment my story, especially KandyHouse. Don't forget to check my DA gallery (link homepage in my profile) with sketches of Chao Bond. In the next episode I'm going back to Sonic, sorry Kandy. So stay tuned."


	23. Chapter 23: Poachers in concrete jungle

**Chapter 23: Poachers in the concrete jungle**

A/N: "A little writer's block here I finally managed to get through. I've been busy like hell this month. A thanks goes to my loyal reader for the waiting. Anyway enjoy."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Finally, it was Sonic's turn to 'legally' leave the island for the first time along with TJ. Both went to stay with Tails for a long weekend off. Since this was Sonic's first time, his curiosity as a youngling was working overtime. Once at Tails' house he was bursting with eagerness to see the city.

"Don't touch that!!", TJ shrieked as Sonic was randomly pushing buttons on an artefact he found on the dining table.

"I was just testing it. I don't even know yet what it does.", Sonic said frustrated as he couldn't make the device work.

"You wouldn't understand even if I explain it to you.", he said as he took the device away from him. "Anyway, it's not a toy. Tails has been working on it for months and it's not done yet."

"I'm bored. Are we still going to the city or not? Where is Tails anyway?", Sonic wondered like a whining toddler. If he could he would have taken off alone, but would probably get lost in the woods.

TJ sighed as he realized Tails has been absent for almost two hours. There was only one place he could possibly be; his workshop.

"Wait here, I know where he is and DON'T TOUCH anything!!", he said trying to sound firm and strict, but eventually it sounded more like a lousy imitation of Atlas.

Sonic smiled and gave a brave soldier's salute before TJ flew all the way into the basement to find Tails buried in paperwork.

"Hey Tails!!", TJ called, pulling his attention away from work for a moment.

Tails looked around and saw his chao standing on a high stool near him. "TJ? What's up, buddy? Is everything okay?"

"Not quite. It's almost noon. You promised we would go to the park today."

Tails looked at the clock on the wall. "Geesh, is it that late already?"

TJ nodded. "Are you coming or not? Sonic is pretty restless and I'm afraid he might break something if I don't take him out."

Tails sighed. "You're right…"

"What are you doing anyway? Are those photos of the shooting stars from last week?", TJ asked as he was getting curious himself in what was keeping Tails so absent-minded.

Tails started to pile up the pictures as he said: "Uhm yes, just reviewing. I know!! Why don't you two go ahead and I'll meet you guys at Alma Park?"

"Really?", TJ gasped at his unexpected change of plans.

"Sure. I have to start giving you more freedom at some point, don't I? You know your way around, but don't lose Sonic Chao out of your sight ok? Go straight to the park and stay there until I arrive.", Tails requested.

"I won't let you down."

"Don't forget your communicator, just in case.", Tails reminded him as TJ was already flying back upstairs.

"Ok, see you at the park.", TJ yelled blissfully over his shoulder.

"Good luck, kiddo.", Tails whispered.

Once ready, TJ didn't have to say 'Let's go!' twice. He and Sonic both flew out the house into the woods. They were playfully running through fields with tall grass-stalks, jumping over logs and flying between the trees.

After a few minutes of quiet journey TJ was first to speak. "Hey, Sonic. I want to make a short stop before we reach the city."

"Alright, lead the way.", Sonic said. He clearly didn't mind taking a long cut as long as he could keep enjoying the open surroundings.

TJ made a right turn and Sonic followed him through a dense part of the forest. In this area there was more darkness than light. Thin rays of light beamed through the fissures between the tree-leaves high above, creating a fairytale like environment. They flew over a lake where Sonic was gazing on his own reflection in the water. After a couple miles they were finally out of the forest into the outskirts of a small village.

"Hey, where are we?", Sonic asked as they paused on a boulder.

"This is Green Hill. It's a humble village where anthros live.", TJ explained. "Come on, I want to check on a friend of mine."

They flew through the village noticing many anthros busy with their daily chores. The village was very low tech. Almost all the roofs had solar panels and the buildings were environmentally friendly rather than ritzy.

They flew along the busy people, some just glanced at them as they passed by and others waved at TJ who they clearly recognized. Some small children were playfully following them all the way to the other side of the village. Then they followed a narrow path that soon took them to a house, less than a mile outside the village, surrounded with a low wooden fence and flowers, lots and lots of flowers. The walls were light yellow with white window frames and had solar panels on the roof just like the buildings inside the village.

"Sweet…", Sonic said while goggling at the house. "Who lives here?"

"You'll see.", TJ said short as he flew to the front door and used the handle to knock.

After a few seconds the door opened and a female rabbit wearing a long and elegant dress was standing in the doorway. TJ landed on the doormat and look up into her serene face.

"Good afternoon, Lady Vanilla.", he said as he lift up his right arm as a customary Chao salute.

She smiled pleased and said: "Hi TJ. What a great surprise."

Sonic than landed next to TJ and did the same greeting gesture.

"And who are you? TJ's new friend?", Vanilla said as she bent down to pet Sonic, who smiled at her gentle touch and mild fragrance of flower lotion.

"She's Lady Vanilla.", TJ enlightened Sonic. "She's not a Chao Guardian, so doesn't really understand a word we're saying. Her daughter Cream on the contrary is a guardian and has a chao named…"

"Cheese!!! Someone's here to see you.", Vanilla called. "Come in, please."

The two walked in straight to the living room and sat down on the couch. Vanilla went into the kitchen to fetch some lemonade.

"So you're my surprise visit.", a voice suddenly said. TJ looked up and saw the chao standing on the head of the couch.

He flew next to him and joyfully said: "Cheese. Hey pal, long time no see. How's it been?"

Cheese was also an adult, older than TJ, a pure neutral chao whose physical trades changed very little after evolving. He remained blue and the yellow accents on his body changed to a greener tone, he had legs making him a few inches taller than before and of course, his bow tie remained exactly the same.

They shook hands with a smile. "Things couldn't be better. It's always great when you come around. And who's your friend?", Cheese asked curious.

They both looked down at the centre table where Sonic was munching and stuffing his mouth with cookies after drinking half a glass of lemonade.

"You must be starving or you really like my cookies.", Vanilla said clearly not angry by Sonic's lack of etiquette.

"Sonic! Where are your manners?", TJ asked slightly embarrassed.

"I'll look for them… after I finish eating…", he said with his mouth full.

"Oh boy…", TJ said sweat dropping.

Cheese in the meantime was laughing, taking it all as a great joke. "That little guy sure is funny."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, are you coming along with us?", TJ asked after he explained the reason of his visit and how come he didn't come along with Tails like usual.

"Sounds great, I can go wait for Cream by her school afterwards. Let me go tell Lady Vanilla.", Cheese said.

**In the city…**

"This is how the city looks like? Where should we go first?", Sonic wondered excitedly as he was staring around with mouth hanging half open. "Look at those huge TV screens!!"

Sonic's attention was completely caught by the giant billboard flashing different product names and logos.

"Hey, you!! Get off my head!!", a bold pedestrian complaint.

Sonic jumped down landing on top of a mailbox, TJ landed next to him and said: "Finally found you. Don't forget what Tails said; we must stay together."

"The people in the city sure are jumpy.", Sonic noted.

"Ok, my expectations of you getting frightened in a big city turned out to be wrong." TJ sighed while shaking his head. "Oh and I don't think people like you standing on their heads. Come on…"

They wondered around for a while then left the crowded city area toward the semi-quietness of the park. On their arrival they found Cheese who was already there waiting like TJ told him to as he went to look for Sonic.

"Ok, I'm ready to check this place out.", Sonic said as he began doing his stretch exercises to begin his fast paced area exploration.

TJ stepped next to him and placed his hand on Sonic's. "Wait, Sonic. Is something wrong, Cheese?", he asked as he recognized that worried look on his friend's face.

Cheese took a deep breath and said: "Guys, we have a problem."

"What is it?", TJ asked not liking the sound of it.

"Come and I'll show you." Cheese said as he started to walk to show them the way. TJ and Sonic followed him on foot too not questioning why he didn't prefer to fly.

They marched through the bushes to the border of the park, then stopped but remained hidden inside the flowering shrubs. Cheese carefully removed some branches for them to see on the other side of the street.

"See those guys over there.", he said and both TJ and Sonic saw two male humans in front of a storehouse talking.

"I arrived at the park just in time to see them catching a chao with a net and that's not all. Those are the same guys I saw wondering in the forest a couple of weeks ago. My brother Chocola told me he sees them very often trying to find our Hidden Chao Garden. When they don't succeed they leave traps behind. Of course we adults remove them so the younglings won't get caught in them when they're playing outside the garden."

"Hidden Chao Garden?!?", Sonic echoed.

"That's right, Sonic. You see, Cheese and his brother are not from Chao Island. They were born in special chao areas secreted deep inside the forest, known as Hidden Chao Gardens. In the past all chao lived in the forest, but because of these crooks,", he said as he pointed at the two humans. "many were brutally disturbed and destroyed. Then the good-hearted humans and anthros did their best to rescue all the chao who were kidnapped and give them a new and well-protected home; Chao Island."

"There are still a few gardens left including the one where I was born.", Cheese added.

"Why would those humans want to capture chao like that?", Sonic asked puzzled.

"There is a lot of the outside world you don't know yet.", TJ said as he continued to explain the situation to him. "Those humans are chao poachers. They kidnap chao living in the wild to sell them to secret labs."

"Or even the military, some people say.", Cheese added again keeping his eyes fixed on the two men at all time.

TJ lowered his head and sighed. "Unfortunately there is no hard evidence that the military is also involved in this."

"Right, they always know how to cover up their dirty operations.", Cheese said frustrated. "It doesn't matter right now who their clients are. I just want to put those guys out of business." Cheese was set on full determination.

"Now we're talking. What's the plan?", Sonic asked excitedly as he sensed the action was just around the corner.

"Hold on, guys. I promised Tails we would go to the park and stay there until he comes. If we run into trouble he'll never trust me again.", TJ said worried.

"That chao needs our help.", Cheese reminded him. "We won't have any troubles if we do things right and for that I need your help, both of you actually."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The two men went back inside into an abandoned depot. This was their chance to cross the street and take a look inside the building. They stood on a pile of wooden crates and looked through the window to see them standing in front a high wall of tiny cages fit to contain dozens of chao, one in each cage. So far they were all empty but one, where the kidnapped chao was locked in.

"If we could fill all this cages at ones we would be rich.", they heard one of them saying.

"I would be happy with one or two easy catches a day.", the other noted.

"What are we going to do, Cheese?", TJ whispered as he expected him to have a plan.

"Well…"

Ten minutes later……

"Oh why do I have to be the bait?", TJ complained to himself. "Oh yeah, no other chao type is more appealing to this poachers than a genetic chao such as I." He sighed.

'Now, how do I draw attention in a subtle way?', he thought while looking up and saw just what he needed. 'There!!'

The two men inside the warehouse were still talking when they heard a noise coming from the alley next door. Through one of the windows they saw a chao slowly descending into the alley.

"Max, did you see that?", Roy asked with great amazement.

"Yeah, a flying fox chao, our second catch of the day and most valuable one ever. C'mon, we can't let him get away."

The two kidnappers were no other than the same two who tried to catch Shadow a few days ago. The beating they received from Kristy clearly didn't make them turn away from their criminal activities. They grabbed a loaded net gun and went left in a hurry. Right afterward one of the grills on one of the air vent popped open and Cheese and Sonic fell through it gliding toward the cages.

"They fell for it.", Cheese said.

"Yeah, but we must hurry to help TJ.", Sonic said already worried about leaving TJ alone with those criminals.

Cheese was hanging on the cage and in no time managed to open the locked door.

"Hey, are you ok?", he asked the female chao sitting in the cage. She was a pure adult female swim chao from the hero race.

She was still sniffling and whipping the tears from her eyes as she said: "Yes… I'm ok but I was so scared. Thanks goodness, you saved me."

"My name is Cheese, my friends and I came to help you. Everything will be ok. We must get out of here. Give me your hand.", Cheese said as he extended his arm to help her.

She carefully stepped out of the cage and looked around just to be sure. "My name is Ilina. Where are your friends?"

Cheese looked down but Sonic was already gone. "Sonic?? Where did that kid go?", Cheese wondered.

'He probably left to help TJ.', Cheese thought worried. "Come on, Ilina. My friends are probably in trouble."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

TJ did his best to drive the two men as far away as possible until he flew into a death end. He tried to fly up to get out of there when he was caught tightly inside a net. He fell to the ground, but kept struggling to break free.

'This net is unbreakable.' he thought worried as he saw the two men coming.

"Well, well, who do we have here?", Max said as he crouch down to take a closer look at the fox chao. "You're one of a kind, a fox type with twin tails, very unique."

Roy came closer too but remained standing up next to Max. "What's the matter? Lost your guardian?", he said with an obvious fake tone of pity. "Don't worry, my friend and I will take good care of you."

'Yeah, right.', TJ thought as he didn't believe a word. Even in this dangerous predicament he didn't panic, he still had a backup plan. 'Where is my emergency tool set?', TJ wondered as he searched his pockets. Suddenly an unexpected rescuer landed in front of him.

"Leave my friend alone.", Sonic said with a fierce tone.

"Sonic!!", TJ gasped.

Max was a little shocked at first for this sudden appearance but after realising it was just a youngling he discarded the panic. "The little baby came to play hero?", he said after a brief chuckle.

"Isn't that the same rookie from last week, Max?", Roy asked worried.

"If he was he would already try to bite your finger. Anyway I won't stick around until that girl pops up again.", Max noted. "Stay out of this, kid. We're not interested in whinny babies."

"Man, what a retard. What chao and girl are they talking about?", Sonic wondered with a question mark above his head.

"How should I know?", TJ replied as he was still struggling with the net.

Sonic shook his head and assumed a fighting stance. "Anyway, it's time to teach them why they shouldn't mess with us chao, kids or adults."

"Sonic, don't…", TJ tried to warn him but it was too late.

Sonic jumped as high as he could curled himself into a ball, tugged his wings against his back the same way he does when he's running very fast and started to spin at an incredible speed. The two men couldn't believe their eyes, never before they saw a young chao doing something like this.

Sonic first bounced on the floor then dashed straight into Max's kin. He made a direct hit knocking him down to the ground as he was screaming out the pain. His attack didn't end there, by bounced on the walls inside the narrow alley, he deviated his path to strike from different angles. Max and Roy felt like they were being showered with tennis balls coming from a wacky ball launcher. Each strike came from a different angle with the same force and speed.

In the meantime TJ finally managed to find his multifunctional tool equipped with a pair of pincers. He cut the net, stood up and was staring amazed at how Sonic was giving the two bullies the worst beating they ever had.

After a few minutes that actually felt like an eternity, Sonic finally ceased his attack. He landed gracefully on the ground but started to wobble on his feet and fell flat on his back.

Roy and Max were still moaning in pain before they collapsed to the ground.

"Sonic, are you ok?", TJ asked as he helped him to sit up.

Sonic's head was swinging side to side. He was suffering of heavy dizziness.

"Yep, I'm ok.", he replied sounding like a drunk and was trying to focus his eyes on TJ. "Have to work a bit more on my spin attack so I won't end up all woozy."

They heard voices inside the alley coming closer to where they were.

"Someone's coming.", TJ said.

Two police officers and a late twenty female human holding the kidnapped chao found them in the death end of the alley.

"There they are, those are the bad guys who snatched me back at the park.", Ilina said as she pointed at the two men on the ground.

"Are you guys ok? We came as fast as we could.", Cheese said as he landed next to Sonic.

"I'm ok, thanks to Sonic. You wouldn't believe what he just did.", TJ said still in awe of what happened.

"Nah, it was nothing.", Sonic said proudly. "I'm just glad everyone's ok."

One of the police officers walked toward Roy and grabbed his arm to pull him up.

"Ok, guys. You're under arrest for violation of local Chao Treaties…", the female officer said while her colleague was handcuffing both.

"I wonder what happened to these two?", the male officer asked.

Both cops were puzzled as the two men looked like they were seriously beat up, but there was no one else in the alley besides two innocent chao that were obviously the next victims of chao abduction.

In a fast rate police cars began to arrive taking the two men in custody while other patrolling officers went inside the warehouse to find hunting equipments, traps and cages where the girl chao was held in.

"Oh, thank you guys so much for saving me.", Ilina said as she give both Cheese and TJ a big hug and a smooch on the cheek. They both blushed and give a shy smile. Sonic on the contrary manage to evade her in time when it was his turn for a hug and smooch.

"The typical little boy's attitude.", the girl chao sighed.

Sonic, TJ and Cheese didn't stay long. They said their goodbyes in a rush and left going back into the park.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Tails!! You made it.", TJ said with glee in his voice as soon as he saw Tails wandering around in the park.

"There you are.", Tails said relieved.

"Hi, Tails. Glad you could make it.", Cheese said.

"Hey, Cheese!! You're here too?", Tails asked surprised to see him here without Cream.

"Yes, TJ and Sonic invited me to tag along in this nice afternoon in the park.", he said as he winked at Sonic and TJ.

"Glad you guys are having a great time, but what just happened? What's with all those police cars coming and going around here?"

"Uhm, we're not sure.", TJ lied innocently. "We were in the park when we heard the sirens."

Tails kept staring at the minor commotion around the warehouse. "Okay… We better let them do their job than. Let's go to a more quite place.", Tails said as he guided the chao to the other side of the park.

"Looks like the rescue mission is a total success.", Cheese whispered discreetly at TJ and Sonic, who nodded back with a smile.

After this mayor operation in ensuring the safety of the chao in the few remaining Hidden Chao Gardens, Tails and the three chao spend a few hours playing in the park. TJ was the one most overjoyed in the group, even more than Sonic. Having Tails away from work and enjoying a relaxed afternoon was more than he could ever ask for. The fun could have last forever until they heard the banging sound of the clock tower.

"It's four o'clock, time to go look for Cream. Her school ends in about half an hour.", Cheese noted.

"Hey Tails, how about we all go look for Cream so we can walk home together??", TJ proposed.

"Sounds great.", he agreed right away. "I haven't seen her in a while." TJ wasn't really surprised by this.

Tails' wrist communicator started to beep, he glanced at it and said: "Ha, it's Knuckles. You guys go ahead, I'll take care of this and catch up with you right after."

"Sure… Let's go, guys.", TJ said and the chao took off flying instead of walking this time like they were doing so far.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So this is Cream's school?", Sonic asked.

TJ nodded as response. "See, everybody goes to school.", he added.

"And why are we standing high up on this wall?", Sonic asked as he was looking down from the fifteen foot high wall.

"I call it a save-spot.", Cheese explained. "You wouldn't like to be standing between dozens of children. They all want to pet and cuddle you at the same time."

"Okay…", Sonic said relieved as he imagined himself being squashed between a bunch of kids.

They heard the school bell ring and a stampede of anthro children ran out the classrooms.

"Wow, these kids sure are happy class is finally over, just like me.", Sonic noticed. TJ and Cheese were both sweat-dropping.

They waited and watched the kids ran by until the one they were waiting for walked out and Cheese saw her immediately.

"Cream!!", he yelled as he flew down into his guardian's arms.

"Hey, Cheese. What are you doing here?", she asked with a mixture of joy and surprise.

She was wearing a trendy school uniforms consisting of a cute dress with a wide belt and short jacket, with a matching pair of shoes.

TJ and Sonic came down from the save-spot as well to meet with the rabbit girl. "We all came looking for you. You already know TJ and this is Sonic Chao.", Cheese said.

"Nice meeting you, Sonic Chao. You have a famous name there, the name of a true hero."

Sonic chuckled with one hand behind head and said: "Yeah, I heard that a lot."

"It's so nice of you to come all the way here for me.", Cream said as she petted each chao.

They walked out the schoolyard and Cream saw Tails standing on the other side of the street.

"Hi, Tails.", she called him. "I knew you had to be somewhere around since TJ is here."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Tails was walking Cream home along with the three chao.

"It's been a while since I last saw you and TJ.", Cream noted. "I'm so happy you came to pick me up at school today, Tails."

"Well, actually…" He was about to say it was TJ's idea, but he decided to drop it instead. "…no… no problem at all. I really should go out more often. If it wasn't for TJ, I would be stuck in my lab all day."

"Sometimes it feels like they are looking after us, instead of us looking after them."

"Totally agree with that.", Tails nodded with a smile.

"We were awesome today.", Sonic cheered still overexcited after what happened.

"Keep it down. Do you want Tails and Cream to find out?", TJ scolded at him for his imprudent outburst.

"Sorry…", Sonic apologized in a lower tone. "But you have to admit, we made an awesome crime fighting team. If only Atlas and Rosie were here."

"Oh, I knew nothing good would come out of this. Now you're all wind up like you had too much candy."

"I really have to thank you, Sonic.", Cheese said as he placed a hand on his back. "You too, TJ. With your help my brother and the other chao at the Hidden Chao Garden are saved from those bullies."

"Anything to help.", TJ said gleefully.

"Now that we're the heroes of the day…", Sonic enquired. "…do you think we can get more of those delicious cookies from Cream's mom?"

"Sonic!!!!", TJ scolded him again.

Cheese almost fell over laughing. "I'll see what I can do."


	24. Chapter 24: Suzie is drunk

Chapter 24: Suzie is drunk 

The alarm clock went off at six o'clock sharp. The wake up call was needless, as Kristy was lying in bed wide-awake for a while already. Her weekend started early, as she had to baby-sit Julie and Suzie. A busy day playing and relaxing in the park would be even more perfect if her own chao would join them, but she promised herself she wouldn't complain about it.

She smiled as the words 'her chao' crossed her mind. 'I may have agreed to become his guardian, but I doubt we will ever grow close to him like Jake and his two chao.', Kristy thought as she rose up from her bed.

About half an hour later she entered her quiet living room. She knew she wasn't living alone anymore, but it felt like nothing has changed.

Shadow spends most of his spare time outside and once home he goes straight to his room after fetching a meal, the same room he woke up in when he was injured. This was not the way Kristy imagined having a chao would be like. Looking at Jake and the girls and many other guardians with their chao, she felt like she came short in truly being a guardian.

Since she officially became Shadow's guardian Kristy staid in touch with Dr. Gilbert reporting all the developments so far. In his last e-mail the chao doctor suggested it was time to make a subtle approach.

"Reach to him, get his attention and find out what he's thinking. Easier said than done, doc. But I'm up for a challenge.', Kristy said with optimism as she went into the kitchen.

-- -- -- --

Kristy knew how to prepare for the day, for Jake it was totally the opposite.

"With you it's always the same story when you have to work on Saturdays.", Julie commented seeing Jake rushing from one room to another.

"How I hate weekend shifts.", Jake mumbled with a frustrated tone as he walked into the kitchen half clothed to fetch a cup of coffee.

As much as he hated it, he couldn't complain about it. All the recruit officers had to work at least twice a month on the weekend. He put on his shirt and jacket, managed to drink one zip of coffee when the doorbell rang.

"That has to be Kristy. Is Suzie still sleeping?", Jake asked Julie.

Julie briefly took her attention out of a fashion magazine to reply. "Last time I checked, yes."

Jake ran to open the door and the one he was expecting was standing right there.

"Morning. Overslept again, I see.", Kristy mocked as Jake's uniform was hanging dowdily on his body.

"Oh gosh, I'm late!!", he said while staring at his watch shocked. He grabbed his bag in a hurry and as he walked out the door he said: "Wish I could chit-chat a while but no time. Suzie is still sleeping and Julie is in the living room. Have fun today. Bye!!"

Kristy went into the living room and found Julie relaxing on the couch while leafing through a fashion magazine.

"Morning, Julie.", she greeted her.

The chao looked up and waved her arm.

"I'll go upstairs to check on your sister.", Kristy said as she was climbing the stairs.

Julie gave an absent nod as the photo of a fashionable nightgown caught her eyes. She kept staring at every detail for a long while when Kristy called her again. She was standing on the second floor looking down. "Julie, I can't find your sister. She's nowhere upstairs."

Julie had a puzzled look on her face. 'She was sleeping last time I saw her.', she thought. 'Where could she be?'

"Suzie!!!", Julie began calling.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Kristy and Julie rushed to check it out to find the shredded pieces of a mock on the kitchen's floor.

"Suzie…", Kristy called as she saw the young chao standing on a table nearby with her back turned toward them so they couldn't see her face. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, I hope.", Kristy wondered as she came closer.

Strange enough she was standing there completely silent. Normally she would burst out in tears after that frightening noise.

"Suzie…", Kristy called her again with a worried tone.

As response she giggled and the orb above her head was blubbering what shocked Kristy instantly. Suzie turned around and was staring at Kristy with crystal-clear eyes.

"Mommy!!!", she yelled and started to jump euphorically like she haven't seen her for many years.

Both Kristy and Julie were surprised by this reaction and the odd way her orb was moving. Even how jolly Suzie may normally act, this time she was way over the top.

"Mommy, let's play. Suzie wants to play. It's playtime!!", Suzie cheered out happily as she flew out of the kitchen.

Of course, Kristy didn't understand a word she said, but noticed something was wrong with her. She looked down at the pieces of the cup and noticed a brown puddle on the floor. As she crouched down a familiar smell reached her nose.

"Could it be?", she wondered in a whisper.

Once again they heard the noise of something breaking against the floor, this time coming from the living room. Kristy rushed to see what happened with Julie flying close behind her. This time a vase laid shattered on the floor and Suzie was dancing blissfully on its table.

"Julie!! I think I know what's wrong with her.", Kristy said as she kept staring at Suzie's strange behaviour. "That broken cup in the kitchen had coffee in it and judging by how Suzie is acting I think she drank some of it. Now she's…… She's drunk."

"Drunk?!?", Julie exclaimed shocked. 'How could she?? Jake explicitly explained to her that especially young chao are not allowed to drink coffee.', she thought as she remembered Jake telling her this and other important rules.

"We must give her a cold bath before she hurt herself with this wild behaviour.", Kristy explained as she slowly walked up to the young chao. "Suzie, sweetie…"

Suzie looked at her and than down at the broken vase. She pointed at it and said in a sad tone: "It's broken."

"Don't worry about it.", Kristy said as she understood her gesture. "Right now it's time for a nice bath. Come on, you may play in the bathtub with your water toys, ok?"

Kristy grabbed her gently, but she started to struggle until she was free again.

"No!!! No bath!!", Suzie protested as she shook her head. "I want to play. Let's go and play outside, mommy. Outside."

In her drunken state Suzie had a rebellious attitude. Kristy tried repeatedly to persuade her in taking a bath but she continued to refuse and was looking for a way to go outside. Julie also did her best to get a hold of her little sister, but for the first time she was hard to catch. Her drunken flight moves were radical and unpredictable. Julie chased her all the way to the second floor until she found an open window and flew out. Kristy caught up just in time to see her fly away toward the park.

"She's harder to catch than Shadow. The only difference is she can fly and Shadow could not back then.", she said with a sigh. "Come on, Julie. We must find her and fast."

"Suzie!!", Julie was yelling around hoping her sister would respond. She separated from Kristy to make a faster search in the huge park. So far she saw many people wondering in the park, but still no signs of her little sister. She flew around until she reached the stone bridge in the middle of the park and landed on the plinth to rest for a while. Suddenly out of a few bushes Suzie appeared flying woozily over the lake, dipping her tiny feet in the water every ten feet. Julie was terrified, as she knew Suzie couldn't swim very well.

"Suzie, come back!!!", she yelled. Suzie looked at her with boozy eyes and smiled, waving at her happily. She didn't pay much attention to Julie's warnings, but incredibly she was able to reach the other side safely. She landed on the ground and ran into some bushes. Julie tried to catch up in a rushed flight, but she disappeared again.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

On the far east side of the park two young leagues were having a very important soccer match. They were walking back on the field to begin the second half of the game, when a chao ran up the field toward the kid carrying the ball. It was Suzie. The kid was startled as she jumped and knocked the football from under his arm.

"Hey, what are you doing?", the kid asked slightly annoyed.

"Ball-ball!!", Suzie cheered happily as she ran away kicking the ball she thought was hers.

"Hey, isn't that coach Jake's chao, Suzie?", one of the kids of the other team asked.

"Yeah, let's go check it out.", the other agreed.

Suzie was playing happily with her favourite toy, but didn't even realize that the entire game was interrupted because of this. She was about to abandon the field when a group of boys blocked her path then surrounded her completely.

The team captain looked down at her sternly showing no consideration to the fact that she was just a little girl chao who likes to play with a ball. "Hey, gave that back!!", he demanded.

"My ball-ball!!", Suzie yelled as she was standing in front of the football. A clear gesture she wouldn't give it back.

"Hey guys, take it easy. She is our coach's chao.", one of kids from Jake's team yelled as he ran toward the angry group to calm them down.

"That loser coach of yours couldn't come, so he sends his cry-baby chao to mess up our game."

"Our coach is not a loser.", another kid roared angrily.

"Yeah, you take that back or else.", another kid warned the captain.

"Or else what?", the captain asked derisively.

At that very moment the captain received a powerful smash with the ball straight in his face and fell to the ground out cold. Everyone looked down and saw Suzie with a diabolically angry look on her face.

"No one calls my daddy a loser.", she mumbled with contained anger. "And I'm not a CRY-BABY!!!", she roared even more angry.

Some of the kids were stunned while the others were running away panicking and screaming. "She's crazy!! She's a mad chao!! Mommy!!"

The kids from Jake's team were left behind. "They forgot to take their unconscious captain.", one of the kids noted as he saw the boy still on the ground. "Did Suzie just…", he started asking.

"Yes, I think so.", the other kid answered as he already knew his friend's question.

"Hey, where did she go?", the kid asked as he looked around trying to find her. Suzie vanished once again leaving the ball she cherished fervently behind.

Kristy was wandering near the field when she saw the odd commotion. Some of the kids who were sitting on the bench saw her and came right away to say hi.

"Hi Kristy. Is Jake coming?", one of the kids asked excitedly.

"Of course not, dummy. Jake already told us he would be working today.", another kids chipped in answering the foolish question. "You came to watch the game, right?"

"Believe me. I was planning to do just that, but I have a 'little' problem right now.", Kristy said worried.

"What's wrong?", the first kid enquired.

"It's one of Jake's chao, the youngest one, Suzie. Something is wrong with her, she ran off and now I can't find her."

"Oh yeah, she was here not long ago.", one of the kids replied. Then they told her everything what happened on the field.

"Suzie did what!?!", Kristy said surprised. "Where did she go?"

"She left in the middle of the panic."

"Maybe we should call Jake.", the other boy suggested.

"Already tried, but he hardly answers his cell when he's working." Kristy sighed before continuing. "You guys keep an eye out in case you see her and if you do, be careful. She's not quite herself today."

Kristy preferred not to tell the boys that Suzie was drunk. That was a horrible example a chao could set. The kids agreed and returned to the bench while she continued her search.

Suzie was marching on an empty path still upset of what the captain said about her and Jake, but especially about her. A fast paced stroll was her way to calm down, but this time she was only getting more and more upset.

"I'm not a cry-baby, I'm not a cry-baby.", she muttered over and over as she tried to control the tears tickling at the back of her eyes. "Daddy doesn't like cry-babies."

She reached back to the stone bridge and flew up to the plinth. Julie was standing nearby on a boulder. She saw her but didn't call her afraid she would run off again.

'Where is Kristy when I need her?', she thought while looking around.

"Don't worry Julie, I'll get her this time. For once and for all.", Kristy said from behind Julie's back.

Julie looked around and was stunned. 'Where did she get that?', she wondered as Kristy passed next to her with a butterfly catcher hidden behind her back. She walked toward the bridge where Suzie was with a casual attitude.

"Suzie, sweetie…", she called her flatteringly. "It's time to go home now."

The little girl chao's face immediately lightened up when she saw her. "Mommy!!", she said with a smile.

Kristy stretched her left arm to her. "Come on, you want to be home for when Jake comes back from work, right?"

Suzie's face turned upset again. "No, Daddy doesn't like me anymore…", she shouted as she turned around and jumped off the bridge.

She spread her wings and took off into the air. Kristy pulled out the butterfly catcher, jumped on plinth in time to catch Suzie in the net.

"Suzie, you don't have to do so hard on this.", Kristy said as she pulled the chao in.

Still airborne Suzie tried to pull away as hard as she could. She didn't break free from the net but her persistence was enough to make Kristy loose her balance and fall into the creek below, dragging Suzie with her as she didn't let go of the stick. Both plunged into the water and within a few seconds Kristy pulled her head out of the water almost screaming because of its coldness. She was heaving as she checked the net of the butterfly catcher. She found Suzie panting and coughing exhausted.

"No fair…", the little chao mumbled before passing out.

Kristy was relieved the chao hunt was finally over. "Of all chao, you were the last one I would expect to give me such a hard time.", she complained. She took Suzie in one arm and rose to her feet in the shallow water.

There were a lot of people standing on the bank staring at her. She looked above their heads in time to see a blue dot between the green trees that flew away after a few seconds. Julie was standing on the plinth right above her head.

"This day can go as my most embarrassing day ever.", Kristy mumbled under her breath.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Later that night…**

"So, you and the girls had fun today?", Jake asked as threw his backpack on the couch.

Jake came home without a clue of what happened. Kristy was sitting in the living room of his apartment, patiently waiting for him.

"Fun.", she echoed calmly. "Oh yes, today was filled with fun, mainly for Suzie.", Kristy said sarcastically.

"For Suzie? How so?"

Kristy stood up and marched straight toward him as she asked: "Jake, do have a clue how many times I tried to reach you today?"

For almost half an hour Kristy told Jake everything what happened from the moment he left. Jake had a dumbfounded look on his face and was complete silent.

"I can't believe this. Did she do all that? Little Suzie?", he asked when Kristy was finally done. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, sleeping off her boozy. If you don't believe me you can ask the boys of your football team to tell you what happened there with more detail."

"It's not that I think you're lying, but Suzie knocking out a team's captain. Oh, I know that captain can be a bully sometimes, but Suzie being the one to give him his just desserts."

"And I had to take a dip in the creek in order to catch her.", she added.

Jake chuckled by hearing this.

"Hey, it's not funny.", Kristy said as she hit him a soft punch in his arm. Then she handed him a pack of tiny papers.

"What's this?"

"Fines for public disorder, bla-bla-bla. You're a cop, you must know that better than anyone else. Oh and police officer Tracy told me to sent you his regards."

"Oh when I get my hands on him.", Jake said in a joking manner.

"Well, it's between you, your colleagues and your chao. I'm going home. Didn't even have the chance to wonder about Shadow.", Kristy said right before sneezing.

"I would take care of that cold if I were you.", Jake advised.

Kristy nodded. "Might sound weird but I think Suzie has the potential to become a power chao. Any chao who can pull a full grown human into a creek has to have power chao potential."

"It's possible, but I don't want to make any early assumptions.", Jake said thoughtfully. "I want her to develop her own interests by herself."

"Sounds fair to me. See you tomorrow.", she said before leaving.

Jake stayed behind in the dimly lighted living room. He pulled his head back trying to clear his mind.

"Eavesdropping on other people's conversation is a very bad habit. I thought I told you that, many times.", Jake said with his eyes closed.

He felt a strong wind gust rushing against his face and he opened his eyes in time to see Julie landing on the centre table.

"I didn't mean to, Jake. I'm worried about what's going to happen to Suzie.", Julie said putting up her best worried outlook.

Jake smiled briefly, happy to hear she was seriously showing concern for her sister. "No decisions has been made yet. Now, can you tell me your side of the story?", Jake asked as he knew she could fill in certain gaps Kristy couldn't.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Two day later…**

The next day Kristy went for an evening visit at Jake's apartment. "So, how did things go with Suzie?", was the first thing she asked as soon as she came in.

"Things are working out pretty well.", Jake replied. "Although she had a hangover I was able to find out what's bothering her."

"Really….", Kristy said surprised. "You applied your investigator skills to find out what the problem is, didn't you?"

"Yep…", Jake said tonelessly. "I'm afraid she overheard when you and I were talking a few days ago, when I said she was a cry-baby. Ever since that day, she's been all gloomy with the idea that I didn't like her."

"Oh no!!", Kristy gasped worried.

"It's ok now. I talked to her.", Jake continued. "She's emotionally sensitive, but that doesn't mean I don't like her. Nobody's perfect."

"That's true. Besides, if you look beyond that you can see she's also sweet, kind and always manages to cheer everyone up when they are feeling down."

"That's Suzie alright.", Jake agreed. "She also learned her sister's bad habit of eavesdropping other people's conversation, but that can be considered as a minor downside of sisterhood."

"And how's her mood now?", Kristy wondered with concern.

"Well, after I told her what she did, she felt really ashamed and sorry.", Jake said. "I told her she would be on a quest to make things right with everybody next week."

"That can be very awkward but there is no other way. Luckily, I know how to cheer her up.", Kristy said as she pulled up a bag she was holding.

They were walking toward the living room when Jake realised something. "As strange as it may sound, there was one good thing on this though."

Kristy kept staring quietly filled with curiosity.

"Some kids from my team came by this morning asking if Suzie could play in their training match. They were even arguing on which side she would play in."

She giggled and said: "So, in one day Suzie became the star of the team."

"I can't imagine a little girl chao playing football with ten year old humans.", Jake said while shaking his head. "Wish I was there because I still can't believe it."

"You're not the only on.", Kristy said as she heard Jake's frustration.

They came into the living room and Kristy saw Suzie sitting quietly on the couch. She never saw her so quiet and it was the first time Suzie didn't perk up with glee. Kristy placed the bag on the table and went straight to check on her.

"Hallo, sweetie.", she said with a smile.

Suzie in return lowered her head with a mixture of remorse and shame on her face.

"She thinks you're mad at her.", Jake told Kristy by clearly articulating his lips without making a sound.

Kristy gave him a nod than turned back to Suzie. She laid one hand on her head and said: "It's ok… Don't be so hard on yourself. I know something was bothering you and you didn't mean to cause all that trouble yesterday. I'm not angry at you, really."

Suzie looked up blinking her eyes with a surprised expression on her face.

"Aha, it's true.", Kristy continued as she assumed Suzie's expression as disbelieve. "You must promise me one thing though; Next time you come to us and talk if something is bothering you, ok?"

She smiled and nodded with joy before jumping on Kristy's chest to be clasped in her gentle arms. While holding her in one arm Kristy walked toward a bag she left on a table.

"I bought something just for you.", Kristy said as she placed Suzie on the table and took a cubic shaped box, neatly wrapped as a present, out of the bag placing it in front of her. Suzie's eyes were goggling like marbles at the present and as she was unwrapping it, Kristy continued explaining. "I know how much you like to play with a soccer ball, so I think it's time for you to have a ball of your own. The official Chao Ball."

Since before the incident at the football field Kristy thought it would be great for Suzie to practice a sport. Football was the perfect sport since she already likes to play and would help her gain more self-confidence. The passion for this sport is probably part of the semi-genetic influence she inherited from Jake, Kristy always assumed.

Suzie was completely stunned and speechless for about ten seconds, then she jumped on the box with ball inside and shrieked: "Ball-ball!!!"

"Hey!! What about me?", Julie chimed in annoyed.

"The latest Mini Minx make-up set.", Kristy said as she showed her the tiny make-up kit. Julie's slight outburst of jealousy subsided in a second and launched at her unexpected present.

"Awesome, now I'm going to be the ultimate diva. Thank you.", Julie shrieked as she flew away to try out her new cosmetic kit.

"You sure know how to soften her up.", Jake told Kristy after witnessing Julie's reaction swap. "Want to go outside to try your new ball, Suzie?"

"Sure. It's ball-ball time.", Suzie cheered excitedly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chao Island**

"So, what the big announcement, TJ?", Rosie asked as she and Atlas were standing in the Omochao workshop. Sonic was still at school, but it didn't matter as Rosie and Atlas were the ones who had to be present to see TJ's latest creations.

"Glad you guys could come on such a short notice.", TJ said as he walked toward a table covered with a blanket. He stood next to it and said: "I present to you my latest invention." He removed the blanket and both his friends were dumbfounded to what they saw. "These are you're Chao Gadget. Costume-made equipments I designed and built according to your strongest abilities."

"That hammer…", Rosie uttered without losing sight of the tiny hammer on the table. "It looks just like Amy's."

"I knew you would love to have a hammer similar to Amy's. In your size, of course.", TJ explained. "They might look the same but yours is different. It's combined with this bracelet." TJ pointed at the bracelet lying next to the mallet. Rosie rushed closer to the table and grabbed the bracelet to try it on right away.

"You sure know how to make trendy looking gadgets, TJ.", she complimented while modelling the bracelet on her tiny wrist.

"Trendy… That's all women can think about.", Atlas mumbled.

"What did you say??", Rosie grumbled irritated as she grabbed the hammer ready to use it.

"Cool set. It looks awesome on you, really.", Atlas corrected himself nervously as he didn't want Rosie to try her new weapon on him.

"Altas, this set is for you.", TJ continued taking Rosie's mind away from beating Atlas. He showed him a pair of jagged blades made of an uncommon alloy.

"Okay…", Atlas nodded less enthusiastic than Rosie. "And what can I do with those?"

"You both have to come with me to the Power Chao Valley for a demonstration.", TJ proposed.

Once at the desiccated and rocky area TJ moved on to the technical explanation. "Rosie, try to throw the hammer at that rock all the way over there.", he instructed while pointing at the top rock on a pile ten yards away.

"That's pretty far, but I think I can hit it. I'll have to retrieve it afterward though.", Rosie said as she readied herself and with a strong swing she tossed the hammer making a direct hit, breaking the rock in pieces. "Ha, strike.", she cheered like people do when bowling.

"Get ready. It's coming back.", TJ warned her in a rush.

"Huh!!" Rosie watched as the hammer was still circling away and was turning around coming back to her. She jumped and grabbed the handle. After landing she noticed her bracelet was glowing.

"Wait a minute. This bracelet is connected to the hammer so it will return to my hand.", Rosie noticed.

"That's right. That's why I call it the Boomerang Hammer", TJ nodded proudly. "But that's not all. There is also a built-in retractable claw."

"What!?!", Rosie echoed as she didn't understand that complicated pronunciation.

"Just aim at the wall and press the button right under the hammer's head.", TJ instructed.

Rosie aimed above her head toward the rock wall and pressed the button TJ told her about. With huge force the head of the hammer sprang of the handle rocketing toward the wall. Four claws sprang from its sides digging deep in the rocks getting a tight grip.

"For it to pull you up just…."

"WHHHAA!!!", Rosie screamed as she was pulled up with huge force while she was still holding the hilt.

"let go of the button.", TJ finished.

"TJ, get me down!!", Rosie yelled as was hanging from the hammer ten feet high. "TEE-JEE!!!" The claws got lose and she began to fall.

"Don't worry. I got her.", Atlas told TJ in a rush as he jumped and caught Rosie in her fall.

"That thing sure has a violent reaction force.", Atlas said as he gently placed Rosie on the ground. Lucky for her, she was still holding her mallet. "You should have warned her first."

"Yeah...", Rosie said annoyed, still recovering from the frightening moment.

"Maybe I should adjust that.", TJ said while he was making notes. "It's your turn Atlas."

"So, what's the deal with these blades?", Atlas asked as he finished attaching each blade on one arm.

"Well, I call them the 'Drill Arms'. They are activated when you squeeze the grips and perform your Comet Attack."

"I see. You've been studying my technique.", Atlas noted with a smirk. "I think I get the idea. Lets give it a try."

With a few jumps Atlas reached the top of a nearby knoll. Once ready, he squeezed the grips like TJ told him and performed the same technique he used to defeat Rouge the Bat when she tried to steal the Master Emerald. As he was twirling his entire body the blades unfolded covering him completely. In a split second he became one giant drill head that pierced into the ground creating a tunnel with little effort. Then he emerged with the same speed he went in. The blades unwrapped themselves from around his body to their original shape allowing him to land gracefully on his feet.

"Impressive!! I can cut through these hard rocks like a knife through butter.", Atlas commented as he was checking the blades for any damage after its first test, . "What kind of alloy is this?"

"One I got from Pete's shop. Light and strong.", TJ replied.

"You sure got the best metal than.", Atlas said. "Now I can speed up the work at the temple."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: "Funny idea, isn't it? Chao getting all drunk with coffee. If you're wondering what real alcohol does; it kills them, period. At the very last moment I decided to put this Atlas/TJ/Rosie part. So, it's set. The three chao now has their personal gadget. Hope it didn't get too long because of this. For the next chap I'll give a hint: Rouge."


	25. Chapter 25: Nocturnal Jinx

**Chapter 25: Nocturnal jinx**

Begin dream

'Where am I?', Shadow wondered as he found himself standing in a strange room, cold and metallic. He tried to move, but realized he could not.

'My hands?' He was looking at his gloved hands as he stretched them in front of him and came in contact with a surface made of glass that went all around him. He was trapped inside a glass tube, a capsule. He briefly gazed to his left to see the emptiness of space. He pounded the glass with his fists but it didn't even crack. He looked around again and his sight fell upon a young blond girl who was pressing button on a console.

'What is she doing?' He stroke even harder still with no result. The girl looked at him

"Don't do this. Let me out, let me out of here.", Shadow shouted trying to persuade her.

The girl looked at him with weak and pale expression on her face still she managed to show a comforting smile. "Shadow, you must… wake up!!!" The girl's voice sounded different at the end of that sentence. Shadow was hearing Kristy's voice calling him to wake up.

"Come on, Shadow wake up!!!"

End dream

Shadow screamed out of his horrible nightmare. He looked around while he was puffing soaked with his own sweat and feeling very anxious. He noticed Kristy was there, sitting very close, staring at him shocked. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and said: "You're ok? You were having a nightmare."

"A nightmare…", Shadow mumbled to himself as he lowered his head trying to sort out his thought. 'Was it really a nightmare?', he wondered.

"It must have been awful. You were screaming almost like you were totally caught inside it. I called you several times already until you finally woke up."

'I was caught indeed, in that capsule and I couldn't help her.', Shadow thought with an absent look.

He looked up to see Kristy with her head leaned to her left trying to establish eye contact with him, just like when she first talked to him.

"Want to talk about it? It might help you feel better.", Kristy said with a smile. "Everything's alright, it's over now."

Right before she was able to instinctively lay her hand on Shadow's head to stroke him gently, he counteracted by slapping it away.

"Don't touch me!! It's far from over!!", he roared before taking off into his room. A few seconds later Kristy heard the door being slammed shut.

Now she was the one sank in worry. "Oh Shadow….", she whispered while rubbing her sore hand.

Next morning 

"Ah nightmare…", Jake said through the videophone as Kristy, on the other side of the line, was telling him about what happened last night.

"Yes, and I don't think this is the first time.", Kristy said clearly worried. "On two occasions I woke up in the middle of the night after hearing a scream. I snuck to check on him but he pretends to be asleep, I'm sure of that. Last night was the worst one ever."

"There must be something causing those nightmares. Are you sure that sci-fi movie has nothing to do with it?", Jake enquired.

"It was just an adventure movie about people living and travelling in space with no ugly hostile aliens trying to suck your brains out or something like that. The most thrilling part is probably when everyone had to evacuate the space station, nothing else."

"Probably boring.", Jake assumed.

"Yeah, I fell asleep in less than an hour.", Kristy agreed. "This was the first time he came out of his bedroom to see a movie with me on Friday night."

"That's a good sign. Maybe he's finally giving it a chance in enjoying your company.", Jake said trying to cheer her up.

"Maybe... or, he was really interested in the movie genre."

"Not so negative, Kristy…", Jake told her as he already sensed Kristy's attitude of pessimism showing up again.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ringing on Jake's side.

"Got to go now. I know for sure whom that is.", Jake said.

They said their goodbyes and Jake hurried to open the door before the bell rang for the fourth time. At the front door there was a tall man, in his forties, with long dark hair fully pulled back. He had a narrow and rough face with a short beard grow. His eyes were fierce and cold like a brave warrior marching into war. His attire consisted of dark brown pants; a shirt, no tie and it was completed with a trench coat that perfectly hid both guns in his shoulder holsters. Jake was quite used to this, yet tried to keep a friendly attitude toward his superior and supervising officer.

"Morning, lieutenant Mitsugi. You're just in time. The report you came for is ready. Please, come in.", Jake said as he stepped aside to invite him in.

"Morning. It's good to know you're prompt at doing your homework.", lt. Mitsugi said short as he walked in. They both went into the living room. Jake continued talking as he moved toward his desk to fetch a thick folder.

"This was a very intriguing case, the officers working on it really must have had a hard time cracking it.", Jake said as he give the lieutenant the folder with quite a pack of papers in it.

"I'm sure there will be many more like that.", lt. Mitsugi said with a bit of unease in his voice. "That's all for now but there is one last thing, O'Donnell."

Jake was puzzled to what his supervising officer could probably be going to ask but when lt. Mitsugi turned around it became clear to him.

"Get her off me.", he said with an annoyed tone.

Little Suzie was clenched on the lieutenant's back like she was trying to hug him. Her face was filled with happiness and the ball on her head turned into a huge heart.

"Suzie… Where did you come from?", Jake said as he managed to remove the little chao who was struggling to keep a strong grip on Mitsugi's jacket.

"Tsugi-chan", she cheered and jumped excitedly in Jake's arms.

"Suzie, I thought I already told you not to bother the lieutenant when he comes over."

"How many times do I have to warn you to keep that pet of yours away from me?", the lieutenant enquired with contained anger.

"I'm really sorry, sir. She was upstairs. I thought she wouldn't notice you here.", Jake said. "I still don't get why she so fund of you. She doesn't act this happy to anyone else."

"If you ask me, she's just a little loony. I'm off… See you at the station this afternoon.", the lieutenant said while straightening up his jacket.

"Yes, sir."

He grabbed the folder, turned around to leave when he came face to face with Julie who was hovering on the level of his face. The two were staring angrily when Mitsugi said: "What are you looking at?"

"How dare you calling my sister a…."

"Julie!! Lt. Mitsugi was just leaving.", Jake chimed in.

Julie understood the warning and moved out of the lieutenant's way.

"Bye, Tsugi-chan!!", Suzie yelled as she waved him goodbye.

"I don't like it when he comes here. It's clear he doesn't like us, chao. ", Julie complained for the countless time. "I still don't know who's worse; that old grump or that little punk, Shadow."

"It's not like he comes by every day, but when he does I expect you girls to treat him with respect and that goes for you too, Suzie."

"Tsugi-chan needs lots of huggies.", she said cheerfully completely ignoring Jake's warning.

He sighed while shaking his head. "Good luck with that."

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was a regular evening shift for junior officer Jake. After work he went to a bar where most police officers hangout after late shifts, along with lt. Mitsugi. Although his cold and strict attitude, Jake did his best to get along with his superior officer, knowing that's a good tactic to ensure his career in the police corp. but also because he really admired him in a professional way rather than emotionally fanatical like Suzie does. Lieutenant Duncan Mitsugi, with the dozens of stories about his line of duty so far, he can be considered a living legend.

Long after midnight Jake and lt. Mitsugi were walking back to the car, parked a few blocks away. They were crossing the last street when the lieutenant saw something was going on in a nearby jewellery store. A street officer was standing nearby talking on the radio.

"O'Donnell… Let's check if that officer needs any assistance.", the lieutenant said as he changed his course toward the street officer standing on the other side of the street.

Jake followed without arguing about the fact that they were no longer on duty. The motto is that police officers are non-stop on alert. Lt. Mitsugi did all the talking and the patrolling officer told them he saw intruder wondering in the jewel store. He radioed for backup at the lead that the burglar might be an anthro.

From his many trainings Jake knew that the best way to deal with anthros was to have at least a team of four well-prepared officers in case they had to deal with hostility. Many anthros posses the strength of at least four men by which they are hard to deal with. Sometimes even the military had to jump in when things get out of control.

"Are you sure it's an anthro we're dealing with?", Jake asked his college.

"Sure and a very clever one too. It managed to enter without triggering the alarm and it's a flyer.",

"Not good.", Jake concluded.

"Let's go, O'Donnell.", Lt. Mitsugi said determent to take action.

"But, lieutenant, shouldn't we wait for backup?", Jake asked trying not to sound like he was scared.

"Nonsense, by the time they arrive the thief will be long gone after looting the store.", the lieutenant said. "Besides, it's a good time to try the new weapons."

Jake knew right away what he was talking about. After the lieutenant gave the street officer instruction to deactivate the alarm so they can catch the burglar red-handed, Jake assumed his position at the back of the store to block the alternative exit.

Meanwhile inside the store the cat burglar was enjoying a moment of delight by trying on the most valuable pieces of jewellery available. The title of 'cat burglar' was in figurative sense as the burglar was not a cat but a familiar bat, Rouge. To compensate her failed attempt in stealing the Master Emerald she decided to adorned herself with necklaces, bracelets, tiaras and brooches and was posing in front of a mirror on an illuminated spot thanks the street light coming from outside. She was almost fully absorbed in the glitter and glamour of diamonds and other precious stones when her sensitive hearing alerted her of someone sneaking into the store.

'Got company already?', she wondered without looking around. 'He's a good one too. He managed to come this close before I even noticed him. I will let him think he got me of guard for now.'

Lt. Mitsugi was indeed closing in on Rouge who was still standing in front of the huge mirror. With gun in his hand he jumped from his hiding spot and yelled: "Police, you're under arrest."

In a split second Rouge was gone. Mitsugi could barely begin looking around when the bat dashed down kicking the officer across his face. The kick was strong enough to get him out the way making him crash against one of the wooden jewel case breaking the glass, but not strong enough to make Mitsugi pass out or break his jaw.

"A brave humans, but still no match for my mighty legs. Ta-taa.", Rouge mocked as she flew off.

She was almost at the front door when she heard police sirens nearing the store.

'Not good. Better take the celebrity exit.', Rouge thought as she turned around going to the back door.

"There are probably a few cops guarding the backdoor. Nothing I can't handle.", Rouge whispered confidently.

She kicked the iron door with huge force smashing it straight again the wall of the next building. Inside the smoke of dust she saw one officer pointing a gun at her. The cop fired once, a special net come out instead of a bullet, but Rouge dodged it with ease.

"Miss me!!", Rouge said before kicking him out of her way, sending him against the wall where he hit his head and pass out.

"No time for autographs, handsome. So long…", Rouge said before she finally felt free to escape.

"Don't forget about me.", a voice said before another gunshot was heard. Rouge didn't realize someone else was there.

As she turned around she was immediately caught in a net. As soon as she tried to break it an electric shock was unleashed through her entire body stunning her completely. She plummet to the ground halve conscious.

"Darn, how much bad luck can a bad girl have?", she mumbled before passing out.

Jake came closer looking down at the bat on the ground.

"Well done, O'Donnell.", lt. Mitsugi congratulated him.

"Thanks you, sir.", Jake replied. "How's the other officer doing?"

"He'll life to experience one mean headache."

Jake looked down at the special gun in his hand. "These web gun are really handy and this female bat is unlike the other anthros we normally encounter.", Jake concluded. Normally, one or more police agents end up in the hospital after an arrest of this kind.

"They are all the same, O'Donnell. All the same.", lt. Mitsugi said as he walked away when the police cars were arriving in the alley.

After the successful arrest, things went from hard to unbearable. Rouge was pissed off for being restrained in tight handcuffs and being interrogated by lt. Mitsugi made things even worse. It went so far that the lieutenant walked out of the interrogation room and said: "She is impossible. O'Donnell you take care of the police report. I need an aspirin."

Jake obediently took over the interrogation. He filled to cup with water and took a deep breath before entering the room. Rouge was standing in front of the window gazing at the nocturnal view outside. As soon as Jake walked in she looked around focusing her eyes on him, examining him carefully.

"I'm police officer Jake O'Donnell. I'll be taking lt. Mitsugi's place filling the police report. He has a little headache right now.", Jake said calmly as he placed each cup on one end of the table and sat down with the report in his hands.

"I already told that stiff-neck. I will not answer any questions unless I can make a phone call.", Rouge said with the same calm attitude as Jake.

"Well, if you answer this couple of questions I'm sure you'll be allowed to use a phone. You have my word.", Jake promised.

Somehow Rouge was slightly impressed by this young agent. He sounded a lot more pleasant than the higher officer. "Well, if you put it that way I might cooperate.", she said with an even calmer tone.

From there Rouge collaborated as much as she could until Jake came to his final question.

"Do you have any specific statement about… why you broke into that jewellery store?", Jake asked trying to sound casual rather than curious.

Rouge was standing next to the window. Although both her wrists and ankles were in special handcuffs she was still able to walk making small steps. "Well, to be honest, I love jewels. The glamorous sparkle always makes me feel special. Girls like me need to feel special from time to time and unfortunately there is no one there to do just that."

"That's a bit hard to believe.", Jake noted with true honesty. "You look like a charming, strong and smart bat girl. Hm, now that I think about it, you remind me a lot of Julie."

"Your girlfriend?", Rouge asked curiously.

"Actually my chao.", Jake responded with a smile.

She looked away trying to hide the frustration on her face as an unpleasant memory came back to her mind. 'Ugh, great, just what I need. First I'm humiliated by a miniature version of knucklehead and now I'm being compared with some girl chao.'

Even so Jake noticed her sudden discomfort. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…", Rouge said in a rush before she turned back to him. "I was just thinking. You seem to be a really nice guy who appreciates a strong and smart girl like me." She was strolling confidently toward him filled with curiosity to know a little more about the young police officer.

"I…" Jake was starting to feel a bit muggy.

"Relax, officer. I won't hurt you. Being a 'bat' girl caused me enough trouble lately.", she said as she hopped on the table staring deep in his eyes. "Besides it looks like you're already taken. You know, I have a sixth sense for this kind of things."

There was a light blush on his face as he denied this unfounded guesswork. "No, I'm not …"

Rouge was a little surprised by this response. She blinked a few times with a puzzled look on her face before closing her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say… In that case lonely hearts should seek comfort in each other, don't you think?"

"Well… I…", Jake stammered nervously as he was trying to find the right words to get out of this awkward situation.

Rejecting a girl acting all affectionately toward him has always been his worst ability, even with a female anthro it was double uneasy. Luckily, he was saved when lt. Mitsugi stormed in and roared: "O'Donnell!! How long is it going to take for you to fill a simple report?"

He jumped to his feet, gathering all the paperwork in his hands. Rouge looked at the ranting officer with a careless gaze.

"Actually, I'm done sir.", Jake said in a rush. "I promised her she could make a phone call after we're done."

"She has five minutes.", he said with contained anger.

"I'll only need two.", Rouge managed say right before the lieutenant slammed the door as he left.

"Sheesh, he has the same attitude like a certain echidna I know.", she added afterward.

Rouge made her phone call and less than half an hour later a black and luxurious car arrived in front of the police station. Two men in suits came in and identified themselves as government agents. After presenting a special order Rouge was released to their custody. They were heading back out as Rouge came across Jake once again in the corridor.

"Glad I could see you once more before leaving. Thanks for cheering me up, handsome.", she said giving a wink as goodbye.

"No time for chitchat, Rouge. Let's go.", one of the agents said as they were escorting her.

"No goodbye kiss for you, sourpuss.", Rouge said coldly to lt. Mitsugi before she walked out the front door. The lieutenant responded with a gaze consisting of a mixture of anger and frustration.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What took you guys so long?", Rouge complained a few minutes after the car drove off. She was sitting on the backseat facing a high rank agent sitting in front of her.

"At the moment, the high command is more busy than usual.", the agent said coldly. "Besides, they don't like to deal with petty larcenies."

"It never happened before, it won't happen again.", Rouge stated with a serious, slightly irritated tone. "Besides, helping their star agent out of jail is the least they can do."

"Whatever…", the agent said as he handed over a document.

Rouge glanced through the first pages and said: "So, this is what they're all busy with; shooting stars."

"The last meteor shower left our scientists pretty concerned due the abnormalities they detected."

"Really?? I pretty much enjoyed the night show. Make a special wish, you know?", Rouge said showing no concern to what the scientists were all worried about. "Now I must rush to the middle of nowhere and bring back a meteor sample just to put their worries to rest. How tedious."

Rouge was pretty much annoyed for getting this lousy assignment, but her superiors didn't seem to care.

"That's pretty much it. Are you up to it, agent Rouge?"

"Ever said no to a treasure hunt?" She clearly had the hunter's spirit for every mission no matter what.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm sure we're close to the crash side of that meteor."

"We have to find it.", Knuckles said to Tails, eager to find the meteor.

On the night of the meteor shower Knuckles' attention was caught by a single shooting star radiating a disturbing energy. Tails spotted the strange meteor too with his high tech telescope and took a few pictures he kept reviewing and analysing to the point of making even TJ worried. Tails didn't want to talk about his findings with his chao, as he knew he would probably become curious and insist in tagging along in the expedition. The young fox wasn't sure what exactly they were dealing with, so he didn't want to risk the danger.

Knuckles unexpected call when he and the chao were at the park confirmed his suspicions. That meteor shower was certainly no ordinary shower or it was a show from outer space concealing something unusual, so now they both went to check it out. Even if the crash spot was in the middle of a dense jungle, they moved quickly until they reached a huge crater.

"Here it is.", Knuckles said standing on the edge of the crater looking down into it.

Tails was hovering with his twin tails next to him. "Let's check it out.", he said as he immediately began to descend into the crater. "This is the strangest meteor I've ever seen."

"I don't think it's truly a meteor.", Knuckles said as they were staring at a round object with a huge hole on the side that made the inside visible.

"It looks like something came out of it.", Tails noted surprised. He started to push some buttons on his scanner to analyse it. "It's absolutely not a mineral from this planet and all this time since it landed here I can still detect a faint energy residue."

Tails than began collecting all the information he could find.

"Well, well, if it isn't foxboy and knucklehead.", a voice from above chimed in.

Knuckles and Tails looked up and saw Rouge landing on the other side of the meteor, right in front of them.

"What are you doing here, batgirl?", Knuckles immediately shouted.

"Relax… I'm not out looking for trouble today. I'm on a good girl scout mission."

Knuckles didn't fall for that lame answer. "Yeah right, I don't see any ruins with hidden jewels around here."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "How is going with that troublesome chao of yours?", she asked mockingly.

"Fine, not thanks to you.", Knuckles replied with contained anger. "Now quit the chatter, batgirl. You're here because of this meteor."

"Bingo!!", Rouge replied confidently, no longer paying attention to Knuckles' rude attitude.

"Did this meteor caught your attention too?", Tails asked her.

"Not exactly mine, but I'm here to find out if there is anything bizarre about it.", she said without actually revealing who assigned her.

"Well, I can't say for sure yet but I think someone travelled inside this meteor and after it crashed, the being definitely organic, came out of it and left. It's probably a life form from outer space.", Tails explained.

Knuckles and Rouge were dumbfounded after hearing this.

"But where did this alien go?", Rouge wondered.

"I don't know.", Tails said thoughtfully as he continued analysing the meteor. "This being didn't leave any traces behind. The only abnormal signal I'm reading in this entire area is coming from this empty shell."

"We don't even know the intentions of this alien by coming to our planet. Now it's running around free who knows where. How are going to find it?", Knuckles said frustrated at the conclusion that they might have reached a dead end.

"Maybe it landed here by accident and wants to find a way to leave again.", Tails commented. Both Rouge and Knuckles were staring at him with clear disbelief on their face. "But than again, such assumption would be too naive.", Tails said as he lowered his head.

"All we can do is wait. Keep eyes and ears open for when anything unusual happens.", Rouge concluded.

Knuckles gave a nod agreeing. "Our search and research here is done. Let's get out of here, Tails.", Knuckles said before climb jumping out of the crater.

"So long, Rouge.", Tails said short before rushing behind Knuckles who already left.

"Uh, at least one has good manners.", Rouge whispered, than shrugged.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A/N:** Tam-tam-tam. OO Bizarre things are beginning to reveal themselves. Stay tuned…


	26. Chapter 26: The Enigmatic Visitor

**Chapter 26: The enigmatic visitor**

"So, where is he?"

"He'll show up anytime now. Just be patient.", Kristy advised to her overexcited female friend sitting next to her in the park.

"3… 2… 1…" As soon as Kristy finished counting down Shadow appeared from around the bushes passing a monument statue, which was his finish point.

"Come on, before he starts his next round.", Kristy said after she stood up.

"How did you know?", her friend asked astounded by the perfect timing.

"Oh that?", Kristy said with a smile. "As his guardian I should at least know what's keeping him busy when he's not at school, don't you think?"

'My speed is improving, but I can do much better than this.', Shadow thought as he was taking a short break. He wasn't feeling tired at all. He was taking a short break to reflect on his last run.

"Shadow!!", he suddenly heard someone calling him. He turned around to see Kristy coming toward him with another female human about her same age he never saw before. Remarkable was the fact that she was walking with crutches.

"I know you don't want to be interrupted, but there is someone here who's eager to meet you.", Kristy said as she looked around toward her friend with crutches. "This is a friend of mine. She just came back from a jungle expedition with her father."

The girl came closer toward him and said: "Hi, my name is Tiffany, Tiffany Harper. I was eager to meet you from the moment Kristy told me about you."

Shadow had a dumbfounded look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Wish I could stay so you two could get better acquainted, but I have to get back to school.", Kristy said as she turned half way to leave.

"It's ok.", Tiffany said. "I have to get back to the museum anyway, before my father starts panicking on my cell phone. Again."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? You just had that cast removed from your leg.", Kristy pointed out worried.

"I'll be fine. The doctor said I have to make short walks if I want to make a full recovery. Besides, Zelos said he'll walk back with me whenever I'm ready."

'Zelos?!?', Shadow echoed in his mind. 'That's the name of the chao I met a few days ago.'

"Ok than.", Kristy said a little more relieved. "Say hi to him and your dad."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye guys." Kristy waved them both goodbye and left.

Tiffany was staring at Kristy for a while than she suddenly asked Shadow, loud and clear without looking at him. "You probably came across Zelos already, isn't it?"

"You're his guardian?", Shadow asked assuming she is a bonded guardian.

"Aha…", she nodded at first as she finally looked around at him. "He's more a best friend to me. We are always together, travelling to archaeological sights in many places around the world, along with my dad. He's an archaeologist, you know.", Tiffany explained as she sat down on a nearby bench.

Since she had Shadow's full attention by talking about Zelos, she decided to continue on that subject. "When Kristy told me about you, it reminded me so much of him. He's also a chao who prefers to be alone in the most silent spots in this park, but he always shows himself to other chao and me. That's how I'm certain you came across him already."

"I have to resume my training.", Shadow said short before leaving.

"Sure. It was nice talking to you." Tiffany didn't mind Shadow's callous attitude since she's already used to that from Zelos.

She sat there for a few minutes watching Shadow run lap after lap on the jogging course.

"I see you met him too.", a voice she recognized said. Zelos was sitting right next to her on the bench watching.

"He's very talented. He runs as fast as you could swim when you were little.", Tiffany noted.

"I agree, but his potential goes far beyond mine. I'm sure of that.", Zelos replied tactfully.

"Ready to go now?", she asked with a smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Darn, I'm late.', Kristy cursed in her mind as she was walking full speed, almost running, through the park trying to get back to the academy.

The afternoon recess was almost over and she was probably going to be late for class. She accelerated her pace as she was approaching the last turn toward the academy's entrance, but instead of climbing the stair she bumped straight into someone coming down. A pack of papers and folders fell to the ground, scattering around like dry leaves.

"I'm so sorry.", Kristy apologized as she crouched down and started to pick up the papers.

"It's ok.", a male voice said as he bend down too, to do the same. Kristy looked up as she realized the voice didn't sound like one of the teachers, but from someone around her age.

It was indeed a young man. He had dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and a kind facial complex that would make any innocent girl faint on the spot. But, Kristy didn't fall under that kind of girl.

"Are you a student at this academy?", Kristy enquired. "I don't remember seeing you around before. Oh and my name is Kristy by the way, Kristy Wildman.", she finally added with a slight feeling of embarrassment as she was already interrogating him without a proper introduction first.

"My name is Nicholai, Nicholai Sparta. And no, I'm not a student here, unfortunately.", Nicholai replied politely trying to joke a little in the end. "I'm here from out of town gathering information for my final essay."

He squeezed his paperwork in his backpack and Kristy handed him the few she gathered. As they both stood up the school bell started to ring.

"I would like to stay and talk but I must get to class.", Kristy said as she continued to climb the stairs. "It was nice meeting you, Nicholai. Bye…"

"Wait!!", Nicholai said shocked as he grabbed Kristy's arm.

Kristy looked around a little stunned by this spontaneous move.

"Uhm… Can I invite you for a drink, whenever you have time?", he asked with an anxious look in his eyes, probably terrified of rejection. "I'm new around here and it would be great if I could get to know some of the locals here."

Kristy smiled and nodded. "Sure… That's the least I can do after I ran you down."

"Here's my card, just give me a call.", he said delighted as he handed a cards with his phone number on it. "I'll be here for a full week. Who knows, maybe you can help me out with my essay."

"Yes, who knows…", she echoed briefly before she turned around and continued climbing the stairs.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day Kristy found some free time after class to spend with this newcomer in Selene City. They arranged to meet at a café on the city's boulevard to get better acquainted.

"So, tell me more about your home town.", Kristy proposed initiating the conversation.

Nicholai talked for over an hour about his hometown, Ponte Cyclia in the northeast province about two hours travel by high tech bullet train. For his final essay he planned on writing a report about the city of the future and, after doing some research, Selene City turned out to be a perfect exemplar. Kristy was completely absorbed into the conversation as stories about people from other towns easily fascinated her.

"I think I might be able to help you.", she concluded at one point. "My father is a famous architect and his firm is number one in this entire city. Through his building designs he wants to convince the rest of the world that technology and nature should walk hand in hand into future."

"You're father?!? You're father is the mastermind architect Mr. Sigrid T. Wildman?", Nicholai stammered shocked as he suddenly recalled hearing the last name Wildman elsewhere.

Kristy nodded casually. As much as she knew her father was a well-known professional, she never made such a big deal about it. She came from one of the financially highest ranked families in the city, equal to, or even higher than bank CEO's. On her eighteenth birthday her father gave her the apartment she currently occupies, as he owned the entire building. Kristy accepted the present as a way of ascending into independence and getting away from her mother's strictness.

Other than that Kristy was pretty much a down to earth girl who works an ordinary part-time student job to pay her bills and travels with public transport whenever she feels like it.

After hearing who Kristy's father was, Nicholai was jubilant to expand his tour schedule and meet the famous Mr. Wildman. As he turned around to order some more drinks, Kristy saw Jake and the girls walking down the street coming toward her.

"Oh, there is a friend of mine coming this way.", she told Nicholai in a rush. "Jake!!"

Jake perked up as soon as he saw Kristy waving at him, but as he came closer the look gradually changed into a serious, slightly annoyed one. Kristy noticed this change right away. "Is something wrong, Jake?"

"No, just a little headache. That's all.", he replied short.

"This is someone I just met yesterday. Jake, this is Nicholai Sparta. He's visiting our city for a few days, doing some research. Nicholai, this is a good friend of mine; Jake O'Donnell.", Kristy introduced them.

"Police officer Jake O'Donnell.", Jake corrected with a serious tone. "Welcome to our town." He stretched out a hand toward Nicholai.

"It's always nice to meet local law enforcers.", Nicholai said respectfully as he gave him a friendly handshake. "It makes me feel a lot safer in a new place."

'What is wrong with me?', Jake wondered confused as he felt like he was no longer in control of his emotions.

He didn't know why his so-called headache, what in reality was rage, was getting worse. Something deep inside was compelling him to get away from this visitor or be at least extra alert on him.

"Hi girls!!", Kristy greeted Julie, who was flying right next to Jake, and Suzie, who was clamped on the top his backpack, peeking her head over Jake's left shoulder.

It looked like she was trying to stay close to Jake and at the same time as far away as possible from Nicholai. She also had a concerned look on her face.

"I have to go now. The girls and I had a long day and we want to go home now." To Jake's luck Kristy didn't insist on him and the girls to stick around. She clearly was considerate enough toward Jake's headache excuse.

"Jake, who's that man?", Julie inquired sternly when they were finally in a safe distance to talk again.

"Kristy said his name's Nicholai Sparta."

Julie looked around leering at him before she continued. "Is he really who he says he is?"

"Why should we doubt about that?", Jake asked.

"I got this disturbing feeling when I was near him.", she replied.

"You too!!", Jake quipped as he stopped looking at her with great surprise. "Thought I was the only one. That's strange. I'm starting to feel a lot calmer now. My headache is gone."

"So do I.", Julie realized. "But believe me, even Suzie looked upset because of him."

Jake turned to check on her on his shoulder. "Suzie, you're ok, sweetie?"

With a contained urge to start snickering she mumbled: "I want mommy…"

Jake placed his right hand on her head gently to calm her down. "Tonight, ok? I promise."

"Do you think you should warn Kristy about him, Jake?", Julie asked.

"Warn her?? How? By telling her to stay away from him because the three of us get a bad sensation when we're around him?" Jake looked around toward Kristy and Nicholai, they still were talking at the boulevard's cafe. "Besides, she seems to have a very pleasant time.", he added with a sigh.

"So you won't do anything about it.", Julie concluded.

"I didn't say that.", Jake disagreed. "I'll run some background check as soon as we get home."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wauw, cool apartment.", Nicholai commented as he was staring around in the luxurious apartment.

After the third day of touring through the city Kristy invited Nicholai to her apartment for a drink.

"You really think so? Some people say it needs some more decorations, but I prefer only the most necessary."

"Everyone has their own taste I always say.", Nicholai noted.

Kristy smiled then left into the kitchen to fetch some cold drinks.

"Hm, fitting in went a lot easier than I thought.", Nicholai mumbled to himself as he was apparently checking a painting on the wall.

Suddenly, he felt someone watching him. He looked to his left to see a chao standing on the dining table, glaring at him intently. He looked back puzzled for less than a minute, and then he lightened up a bit walking toward the chao to greet him. "Well, well… Who do we have here? A brave little soldier, aren't you?"

As a coincidence Shadow decided to come home early not expecting to find Kristy or anyone else there.

'Who's this guy?', he wondered as he narrowed his eyes in a more serious and threatening stare that wasn't really working toward Nicholai.

"Kristy never mentioned having a chao. Either case, it's my pleasure to meet one of your kind.", he said as he crouched down to be on the same eye level as Shadow.

As Nicholai was reaching out toward his head to pet him, Shadow was getting a very unusual sensation deep inside like he was in great danger. The sensation of blood boiling in his veins took control of him and out of pure instinct he reacted. He slapped Nicholai's hand away as hard as he could. Nicholai tumbled a few steps back, but that didn't prevent Shadow from launching a second attack. He made a dash flight toward him and threw a full kick across his face. Nicholai fell back, flat on ground and it was than when Shadow noticed something strange about him. The friendly gaze on young man's face changed into a furious one. Quite logical after the beating he just received, but at the same time his eyes started to change colour. They were glowing a golden light and glaring at him with deadly intent.

"Who, or better say, what are you?", he sneered at him flying in midair above him.

"Shadow!!!" Kristy's voice suddenly broke the atmosphere of hostility in the room. Shadow backed away landing back on the dining table.

Kristy rested down a tray with cold drinks on the table next to him. "Why did you do that for?", she reproached him.

In the meantime Nicholai closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were back to a normal hazel eye-colour. Just in time, as Kristy came toward him to help him stand up.

"Wow, who's that strong little fellow?", he asked with a painful voice. He easily suppressed his prior rage back to his docile façade.

"That's Shadow. I'm his Chao Guardian. I'm not sure why he did that. You're ok?" Kristy said as she helped Nicholai back on his feet.

"Yes, I'll live. Looks like my move to establish friendship was absolutely not the right one.", Nicholai thought aloud.

"You tried to pet him?", Kristy asked.

"Yes… Was that wrong?", he asked right away.

"Oh, I should have told you about him earlier. He hates to be petted or receiving any kind of physical contact by the looks of it. I'll bring you a cold compress."

"No, no need. Really… I'm just glad this incident cleared up so quickly.", Nicholai said sounding relieved. "For a moment I thought he was showing a territorial behaviour. You know, he probably saw me as a threat to his home and a rival to his female guardian's attention."

As he said this he turned toward Shadow with a tactful sneer on his lips.

'What a deceiver… He's twisting the whole thing to make me look like the bad guy. But, you're not tricking me.', Shadow thought as he kept his eyes fixed on him with his tiny arms crossed.

'He's up to something?', he finally concluded.

"Yeah, right.", Kristy giggled not believing in that possibility at all. "That's no excuse for him to attack everyone who tries to be nice to him."

"Oh, I suddenly recall I had something to do before night falls.", Nicholai said as he checked his watch.

Without wasting time with the beverage, he left right away. After closing the door, Kristy marched back into the living room ready to have a serious talk with Shadow. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. He was gone.

-- -- -- -- --

"Hallo, Jake here.", Jake answered his videophone. He was sitting behind his computer searching for information after he finally received the access codes he needed.

"Jake, it's me. Tiffany Harper.", the voice on the other side of the line said.

Jake looked around to see Tiffany's face on the screen. "Hey, Tiffany. Long time… How are you? I heard about your leg."

"I'm doing much better now. I called to ask about that guy Kristy is seeing lately, a certain Nicholai Sparta."

"Oh yeah, Kristy introduced me. He's some student from out of town, doing some sort of research."

Jake could see the worried look and hear it in her voice.

"Jake, I think there is something weird about him. The problem is, I can't say exactly what it is. When I'm around him I feel…"

"Aggravated.", Jake speculated aloud.

"Yes!! It's like I'm completely frightened and I want to stay as far away from him as possible. I never felt like this before and to be honest, this feeling is very distressing. Even Zelos warned me to stay away from him at all cost. He's feeling the same way about this too."

"Julie, Suzie and I felt the same, but Kristy is clearly getting the opposite impression from this Nicholai. So far there is no clear evidence that he might be dangerous. Wait a minute…", Jake quipped shock as the computer finally finished searching.

"What is it?" Tiffany turned shocked after hearing Jake's sudden change of tone.

"I managed to access and run his name through the national civil database and there is no one named Nicholai Sparta in it. That only means this guy is a ghost or he goes by a false name."

"So it's worse than thought.", a voice said coming from behind Jake's back.

"Shadow!!", Jake called out surprised of this sudden visit. "Don't tell. You just met Nicholai Sparta."

"Is Shadow there?", Tiffany enquired as she overheard everything.

"Yes, it's him. I got to go now. Sorry. Talk to you later.", Jake said in a rush before hanging up.

Shadow flew up and landed on Jake's desk. "I came to find out how much you knew about him.", Shadow than continued.

"Well, not much.", Jake said pointing at the computer screen.

"This guy is not who he pretends to be and he's up to something. If that's what you're trying to find out.", Shadow said after taking a glance at the computer screen. "We should warn Kristy about him as well."

"Easier said than done.", Jake said with a low voice. "The two are growing to be good friends and we have no solid prove of who Nicholai really is. All we have is a weird hunch about him and Kristy is not exactly the type of girl that goes on someone else's gut feeling."

When he heard Jake saying this Shadow recalled when he saw Nicholai's eyes changing colour glaring at him like a predator on his prey. He could have mentioned that to Jake but finally he decided to keep it to himself. He spared himself a tough time trying to convince the male human of what he saw. He turned around to leave but before he did so he said: "Well, my gut feeling tells me to keep an eye on this Nicholai guy."

After he left, Jake stayed behind sunken deep in thoughts. After a while he sighed and mumbled: "I think I should bring all this to Kristy's attention after all. That's the least I can do."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

On the last day Kristy and Nicholai were together in the park leaning on the railing of the watch post, enjoying the fantastic view over the city. What both didn't know was that Shadow was standing high up on a tree branch keeping a close watch on Nicholai.

Nicholai's short visit was almost over. Kristy was a bit upset that during this entire week both Jake and Tiffany were avoiding her. She even had a argument with Jake who tried to warn her about Nicholai. In her eyes Jake was acting like she had a low insight into human character, like some stranger could easily fool her. After how he introduced himself as a police officer to Nicholai, Kristy knew he was trying to intimidate this newcomer. She just didn't know clearly why.

She took a deep breath trying to push those awkward memories away. This was Nicholai's last day in town and she didn't want to spoil the moment for him.

"You think you have enough information for your essay?", Kristy asked after a prolonged period of silence.

"I have even more than I wanted, thanks to you.", Nicholai said gratefully.

"My pleasure to help.", Kristy said doing her best smile.

Nicholai turned around looking deep into Kristy's eyes. "Is everything ok?", he asked.

"Sure.", Kristy said trying to put up a high spirit.

Nicholai nodded relieved, turned back toward the city panorama and continued talking. "Coming to a new place and meeting a kind person like you makes me feel sorry to leave. I'm sure I am going to miss you."

Kristy giggled and said: "But we know each other for less than a week."

"I know. It's probably because I hate to say goodbye."

Kristy looked down at her watch to check the time. "Better get going."

"May I walk you home?", Nicholai asked.

"Sure."

Kristy turned around with Nicholai a few steps behind her. His mouth curled into a sinister smirk, his eyes narrowing into an evil like stare and as he turned to follow Kristy Shadow saw his right hand behind his back. Slowly a strange light began to glow within his fist as he was moving closer towards Kristy. The caho was triggered to take action immediately.

Kristy heard Nicholai shout a painful cry. As she looked around she saw him falling to the ground covering his face. Shadow succeeded in striking a direct fly kick into Nicholai's face, stronger than the one he hit him the first time.

He landed on the ground, turned around for the next hit when he was stopped on the spot when Kristy jumped on him.

"Shadow, what's wrong with you?", Kristy yelled as she was still struggling to restrain him.

Shadow kept fighting to break free. "Let go of me!! He's not who he says he is.", he roared furiously.

Not understanding Shadow's enraged words, Kristy turned her attention toward Nicholai.

"Nic, you're ok? I'm so sorry…", she apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with him?"

"I'm fine.", he said as he pulled himself up, but there was blood on his lip as he removed his hand from it.

"You're bleeding.", Kristy noticed but Nicholai lifted up his hand stopping her from coming close to him.

"No, I'll be fine. Just don't lose your grip on your chao, please."

"I'm so sorry.", she apologized again.

"I'll be fine, really. I better go home to put something cold on it. I'll call tomorrow before I leave. Bye."

Nicholai walked away as fast as he could, giving Kristy no chance to call him back. She never felt so embarrassed before. To her, Shadow really crossed the line this time. She waited a minute or two before finally letting him go.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life.", she started with contained anger. "What is wrong with you? Why did you hit Nicholai like that?"

Shadow didn't say anything. He kept staring at her with his usual grave look on his face, showing no regret for what he just did. Then he turned around to leave.

"Embarrassment is nothing compared to what he could have done to you.", he said short and ran away into the park.

Kristy sighed but it didn't help her to calm down this time. "I just wish I could understand you, Shadow. I just wish I could.", she whispered sadly.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night Shadow was still in the park. He didn't care he was breaking his six-thirty curt view. He needed some time off to think about what just happened. Ever since he met Nicholai Sparta his sole presence made him restless. Something far different from anger and the only behaviour these feelings could trigger was hostility toward this stranger, an urge to make him go away.

'What's wrong with me?', he thought while shaking his head.

Suddenly the feeling was triggered again and he immediately jumped to his feet and looked around. Nicholai was right behind him, leaning against a tree with his eyes fixed on him. At that moment the usual friendly look on his face was completely vanished leaving the glare of a demon instead.

"Hm, you may have stopped me…", he said calmly as he walked a few steps toward Shadow. "But I won't let you get away with it. This is the last time a low life like you will get in my way."

He stretched his right arm forward and Shadow's body was encased in a bubble of dark purple energy. He was lifted several feet from the ground and with a huge force he was pushed against a tree where he could no longer move.

"I'll crush your entire race starting with you.", Nicholai said menacingly. "I won't allow insignificant creatures such as you ruin our plans. That won't happen again."

"What are you talking about? Who…. or better say, what are you anyway? You're not a human.", Shadow managed to ask in his immobilized condition.

"That's a mystery you won't be able to take to your grave.", he replied short as he slowly closed his hand into a fist and at the same time the bubble started to crush Shadow's body.

Shadow gave a loud and painful cry but the torture didn't last long. Suddenly Nicholai's hand was stroke by a small stone knocking it out of its fixed position. The energy bubble vanished and Shadow fell, face down, on the ground. He looked up and noticed someone positioning himself in front of him, another chao.

"Leave him alone.", a dominant voice said.

Shadow recognised the voice of his rescuer. "Zelos?", he whispered with pain all over his body what caused him to pass out instantly.

Nicholai was rubbing away the pain on his hand, looking down at the one who dared to interfere with his amusing moment of killing Shadow. "I should have known you tiny pests never walk alone. I shall kill you both, no problem.", he said confidently.

"If you want to get Shadow, you'll have to go through me first.", Zelos said warningly as he marched toward him with certainty in each step.

For a second, Nicholai was surprised of Zelos brave attitude, but than considered it as a big bluff. "So you're not afraid to die or, you just have no idea who you're dealing with."

Zelos gave away a faint smile, something he rarely does and said: "Wrong… You're the one who doesn't know who you're dealing with."

These words triggered Nicholai to pay close attention to this overconfident adult chao. His eyes went wide open as he noticed something about Zelos.

"YOU!!!… It can't be!!", Nicholai stammered surprised and stepped two steps back.

"I advice you to leave, now. Make sure I never see you or even sense you around here ever again."

Nicholai had an aggravated look on his face as a sign of defeat. "You two got lucky, but I'll come back and I swear none of you will be spared."

After this final threat a purple smoke screen started to rise from the ground covering him completely. Then, it swiftly moved away into the night sky and Nicholai was gone.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Shadow, come on. Wake up."

Shadow slowly opened his eyes and instantly realized he was drifting in water. Zelos was standing next to him making sure he doesn't sink and drawn.

"Where am I?", he asked confused, still feeling pain all over his body but not as bad as before.

"Just lie still for a while.", Zelos advised him. "We're still in the park, Nicholai is gone and right now I'm taking care of your injuries."

Shadow looked around with his eyes to see that they were indeed still in the park. He was drifting on the shallow part of the pond. He didn't quite understand how Zelos was taking care of him by soaking him in the water. Yet he remained motionless in the on the water surface as he sensed that the danger, known as Nicholai Sparta, was gone.

A few minutes of silent went by before Shadow spoke again. "The pain….. It's is gone." He was amazed the pain he once felt was complete gone and now he was feeling as good as new.

Zelos was completely focused on whatever he was doing with his eyes closed. "That's one of the many benefits of water, especially for us chao.", he explained short.

"How did you get rid of Nicholai?", Shadow enquired right away, now that he was feeling a lot better.

"Let's just say he'll stay away for now. That's the most important.", Zelos replied shortly. It was clear he didn't want to give away much detail or he didn't have all the answers himself.

"So strange. That man's sole presence enrages me. He…"

"You don't have to worry about him. Just make sure you're ready when the time comes.", he warned him. "He swore he would get back at us."

"I'll be ready…", Shadow said unafraid and determined. After that he decided to let the water do his trick as his mind kept wondering about this enigmatic 'human' named Nicholai Sparta and how Zelos managed to frighten him off.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Hi, big brother. You're finally back.", Suzie called out when she saw Shadow slight in through a window Kristy left open. He only saw Kristy on the couch asleep, so he was a bit startled when Suzie called him out so loudly in the peacefully quiet place.

It was after midnight but Suzie was wide-awake chattering joyfully in Shadow's head. "Mommy and I were reading some nice stories and I even got to sing a few songs, but then she fell asleep."

"What are you doing here?", Shadow asked annoyed. The last one he expected to bust him sneaking into Kristy's apartment so late was Suzie.

"Daddy said it was ok for me to stay with Mommy tonight.", she replied.

"Not so loud, you'll wake her up and I already told you: I'm not your big brother?" Shadow was lucky to find Kristy asleep, so the last thing he wanted was for her to wake up. "It's late, go to sleep already."

Suzie didn't seem to be affected by Shadow's grouchy attitude. She remained friendly and jolly. "Oh, you're right.", she agreed. "I have to wake up early so I can play in the park."

She went back to Kristy and carefully removed the book she was holding without waking her up. She tugged herself under the blanket next to her to sleep.

Shadow turned around to go upstairs when he heard Suzie's whinny voice again. "Oh, Shadow…", she called him before giving a sleepy yawn. "Mommy was worried about you. Her eyes looked sad."

After that there was a moment of silent. Suzie was waiting as Shadow was standing there, quietly and motionless.

"Goodnight….", he said before he left toward his room.

-- -- -- -- -- --

**The three entities…**

This nocturnal event and the events during the entire week didn't go unobserved by the three mysterious entities. They were watching closely and shocked.

"I knew it.", one of the three said. "He's here and already walking among the humans."

"He's acting very cautious, even after Shadow provoked him on several occasions.", the entity with the deep voice said.

"Very cunning of him in not fully revealing his true identity. It won't take long before he reveals his goal.", the first one added in conclusion.

"They don't have much time left, neither do we.", the third one warned his brothers. "Still, I have faith they'll be ready when the time comes."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Well hopefully I made some people happy with this chap. After a long wait; Shadow in the spotlight.


	27. Chapter 27: Girls day out

Chapter 27: Girl's day out 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?", Kristy jingled out loud in the wooded area of the park. As soon as she arrived she saw Shadow flying into this area and lost sight of him. It was probably impossible to find a tiny creature in this green and dense area. At least the weather was on her side, a bright sun high above and no rain clouds. So she had an entire day to search.

After the last night with Nicholai, Shadow managed to avoid Kristy until she came looking for him in the park. He took a hiding spot high up in a tree waiting for her to leave. He pried down through the leaves. She was standing with her back toward him, looking around, waiting and calling his name over and over. Of course, Shadow would not respond, as he knew a disciplinary scold was the least he would probably get for what he did to Nicholai.

He waited patiently until Kristy eventually give up and leave so he could resume his training. After a while she walked away and her calls were slowly fading in the distant.

'Finally…', he thought as he carefully came out of his hiding spot looking around to see if she was indeed gone. He glided on a rock ready to return to the running course when he heard footsteps coming toward him very fast from behind his back. He looked around in time to see Kristy sprinting full speed toward him with a daring look on her face.

"We're did she…", Shadow shrieked but it was too late for him to react.

Kristy grabbed him tightly with both hands and they both fell to the ground. "GOTCHA!!!!", Kristy shouted in victory as she looked up at Shadow held firmly inside her grasp.

"Let go of me, you nuisance.", Shadow yelled furiously as he kept fighting to break free. Kristy held both his arms and his wings tight against his body trying not to squeeze him too much, it was just enough to restrain him. "I was trying to….", he continued than paused growling his anger instead.

'Oh, why bother yelling at her. She doesn't understand a word I'm saying.', Shadow complaint in his mind while glaring at Kristy. He was angrier with himself and the fact that he was tricked and caught so easily, again. During his first week at Kristy's apartment he tried to escape on several occasion but Kristy always managed to pop out of nowhere thwarting every single attempt. Normally Shadow could feel when someone's close around him but with Kristy it was like she appear behind him out of thin air.

She pulled herself up until she was sitting with her legs folded, she held the chao in front of her face and said: "You have to train twice as hard and twice as long to even think you can elude me. I need to talk to you, so no time to play hide and seek."

She went back to the open area and sat down on the park's bench with Shadow still struggling with his feet, the only part of his body he was still able to move besides his head. Then she pressed him face down on the bench with one hand and used the other to search in the hip bag around her waist.

"Where did I put it? Oh, here it is.", she said as she pulled two tiny red copper tinted rings from her bag. Shadow could hear and feel Kristy putting the cold metallic rings around his legs, after that she released him. Shadow stood up in a rush and immediately noticed the huge weight pulling his feet down. He could barely walk or fly. The rings were a lot heavier than real copper.

'Now what, is she restraining me with these things?', Shadow wondered as he tried to remove them but they were somehow locked.

Kristy was looking at him with a smirk on her face as she said: "Well, now you're finally sitting still you will hopefully listen to me."

'Like I have choice.', Shadow thought without looking at her.

She took a deep breath, dragged Shadow back next to her as he was crawling away before continuing. "So far, I still haven't heard one good argument explaining yours and everyone else's unfriendly attitude toward Nicholai. Fortunately, my father was able to show him the hospitality a new visitor deserves. He came to our city for a short visit, but after the way everyone treated him and worst of all, after you attacked him on several occasions…. I don't think he will ever come back or at least give me a call. I haven't heard of him since that night at the city's lookout. I tried calling him but the number he gave me is no longer in service. He probably doesn't want to hear from me ever again."

'You should be glad.', Shadow concluded as he took a break from dealing with the rings on his legs.

"It's no use to keep pondering about it.", she sighed sadly. "He's gone, so I hope things will now go back to normal." She looked down into her hip bag once again to search. "Well, now it's time to focus a little on improving your training."

Shadow perked up by hearing this. Through the corner of her right eye, Kristy saw Shadow with an exclamation mark above his head. 'My training? Since when is she concerned about my training? What is she up to?', Shadow thought shocked as he slowly looked around, something Kristy considered as a very good sign.

She pulled out a tiny note pad and while browsing through the pages she said: "I've been studying your training. In the first months you made amazing progress, but for the passed week you haven't been able to break your time record. Well, I'm not sure why you're so obsessed in improving your running speed but if you want to improve even more this tiny equipment might be just the right aid." She then pointed at the ring.

Shadow was staring at the shining metals as Kristy continued to explain. "This training gear is mostly used by anthros. I knew they would fit you better than the ones humans use. They are known as 'Slave Rings', because of their heavy training effect. They come in different shapes, sizes and colours, even in your size. From this point you will have to deal with them in order to move around freely."

She stood up while shoving the note pad back in her bag. "Well, I'll leave you with them on for today so you can get used to them. I'm off for some training myself.", she said while doing some stretching with her arms.

"Just take it easy. Do as if you're learning to walk for the very first time until you get used to them.", she instructed him. "I'll be checking on you later ok? Bye…"

As Shadow saw Kristy walking away, he had a questioning look on his face. 'Is she really helping me or is this her way of punishing me?'

He jumped off the bench, but due to the extra weight he tripped and fell flat on the ground. "Darn, how am I supposed to even walk with these things on?"

At that moment he remembered what Kristy just told him, to start from the bottom to get used to them. "I won't let these stupid binds slow me down, I won't let anything or anyone slow me down. She doesn't have a clue of the great danger that can unleash itself upon us at any time. I must continue training. I don't have time for this." What Zelos told him that night at the park was still vivid in his mind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sun was beginning to set down when Kristy finally returned to check on Shadow. The park was completely desolated, except a few couples in a late afternoon stroll. The entire area had an orange tint caused by the last sunrays and back at the running course Kristy didn't have much trouble finding Shadow. In the middle of the road right next to the statue she knew was Shadow's start and end point she found a chao lying motionless on the ground all dirty with a mixture of sweat and dirt.

She was a bit shocked at first but after noticing he was still breathing she sighed. 'Why is he pushing himself so hard?', she wondered worried. When she reached close enough she crouched down looking down at him.

"I'm wondering…. Which part of 'take-it-easy' didn't you understand?", she asked in a neutral tone.

By hearing her voice Shadow began to struggle to move his exhausted and painful body. Noticing in how much pain he was Kristy felt sorry for him and gently picked him up from the ground, as she was convinced he wouldn't be able to put up a fight as he usually do.

The next moment Shadow opened his eyes he was staring face to face with Kristy.

"Feeling better now?", she asked as she removed a wet cloth from his forehead.

In his immobilized condition all Shadow could do was look away. At this Kristy leaned back against the bench. Shadow was resting quietly on a folded towel on Kristy's lap. He noticed he was no longer covert in sweat and dirt but felt refreshed probably thanks to Kristy.

'I should take it easy from here on out.', he thought. 'Being exhausted like this makes me very vulnerable, but on the bright side at least I managed to move around with these things.'

"Hey…", Kristy suddenly called him out of his profound train of thoughts. Instinctively he looked up at her with a callous gaze. "I wanted you to get used to the extra weight, not for you to work yourself half death.", she said. "Here, you better drink this." She handed him a tiny bottle with a clear blood red fluid in it.

Shadow had a confused look on his face as he slowly pulled his still painful body until he was sitting up. He took the bottle and kept staring at the mysterious fluid inside.

"It's ok. It will help you feel much better.", Kristy said noticing the usual distrustful look on Shadow's face. "Although, I can't tell you how it tastes like since it's specially concoct for chao."

After a few seconds Shadow finally drank some of the mysterious beverage. As the fluid reached inside his stomach he felt an energy boost flowing through his body making him shiver spontaneously.

'She's right!!', he thought amazed. The taste was somewhat fruity but didn't equalize the feeling it was igniting all over his body. 'I can feel new energy inside me. Why is she doing all this? The rings, this drink… Why is she helping me? Does she also feel compelled to be ready for things to come? That can't be it.'

"I better take these rings off, your legs are all bruised up.", Kristy noted as she wanted to take off the ring on Shadow's legs.

"No!!", he shrieked as he turned around pulling his legs away from her hands.

"Hey wait, what are you doing?", Kristy said, shocked that Shadow might fall off her lap. She immediately understood and didn't persist on removing them. "Ok, I get it. You want to keep the rings on."

Shadow nodded before drinking the last sip inside the bottle. Then he looked down at the rings, shining in the last rays of the sunset.

'I think I get it now. If I manage to surpass the burden of wearing these rings I'll be making incredible progress.'

"Time to go home now. You're not the only one who's beat for today.", she said as she tossed the empty bottle in a nearby trash bin, wrapped Shadow in the towel and held him in her arms to leave.

Shadow didn't complain as he was beginning to feel drowsy, probably a side effect of that energy drink or his body was really compelling him to rest. Being carried gave him a soothing feeling. For the first time he felt like he could totally relax and didn't have to be strictly on his guard for danger, he felt save. After closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to slip into slumber and not even his usual nightmares would disturb him.

'It feels just like the day I found him.', Kristy recalled as she looked down at the half asleep chao. 'He looks like an ordinary chao when he's asleep, but I know he's absolutely far from it.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next weekend 

"Amy!!! Come on Amy, wake up!!"

Rosie was calling over and over as she shook her guardian's arm to wake her up. In return, Amy moaned quietly as she shifted to her back and opened her eyes to see her female chao standing next to her in bed. "Rosie?!? What time is it?", she asked while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"It's 6.30 a.m. We must get ready.", Rosie replied enthusiastically. She was clearly wide-awake and ready to face the day.

"So early? Rosie, the stores are not open yet. What's the rush?", Amy said wanting to go back to sleep.

"We must be early or else we'll miss the best sales. You know that.", Rosie argumented. "I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast.", she said as she ran out the bedroom.

"Ohh!!", Amy moaned as she remained fuzzily in bed.

This was Rosie's weekend. Just like Amy, shopping was one of her favourite hobbies and favourite shopping periods were the big sales in the shopping mall where you have to be early to snatch the best outfits for the lowest price, even if that means arriving long before the front doors are opened.

Amy decided to please her and get ready for a day of browsing and trying on clothes like crazy. After taking a shower, she came out of the bathroom in her pink bathrobe and opened her closet looking for her outfit.

Since Sonic's death two years ago Amy changed a lot, from a perky teen girl to a more serene pre-teenager. Her joy for life descended into an unimaginable depth of depression and if it wasn't for Rosie who knows in what kind of emotional state she would be right now. Thanks to the innocence and sweetness of her female chao she learned to smile again and was able to believe there is still a future ahead even without the blue hedgehog.

Her grieve for her beloved hedgehog also made her change her attire. She now wears less conspicuous outfits consisting of a short-sleeved straight dress with a pair of stretch trousers. On her waist she had a wide and trendy belt on and legwarmers on her legs with a pair of comfortable gym shoes on her feet.

After a quick brush she went downstairs to check on Rosie, who was very independent for a chao. She even knew her way around in the kitchen, what bothered Amy from time to time. That's why Rosie wasn't allowed to turn on the stove. Amy entered the kitchen and found her preparing the last pair of waffels.

Rosie looked at her and said: "Breakfast's ready!!"

-- -- -- --

"So where do we go first, Amy?", Cream asked as they entered the gigantic building that was the shopping mall.

Today Cream got permission from her mother to go shopping with Amy. Along with her chao, Cheese, the four of them ventured themself into the commercial adventure of shopping.

"I'm not sure. Let's check the nearest boutiques first so we won't miss anyone.", Amy suggested.

"Great idea.", Rosie cheered at this suggestion.

-- -- -- -- --

"Alright, the big sale started. Let's hurry before they sold out.", Tiffany said as she exited the elevator right into the main hall of the mall.

"You sound like a kid in a toy store.", Kristy said while checking her watch. "Don't worry, I don't think the stores will be sold out so soon. Besides, they are not even open yet."

"Don't you remember, the last time we missed the haut couture of the big sale. On top of it, it's been almost a year since I last went shopping. That cast on my leg really slowed me down on everything."

"Oh yes, it was a real cross for an all around adventurer such as you.", Kristy commented jokingly.

Tiffany paused and looked around at Kristy. "I know you're not a shopping freak but try and be a little more jolly about it.", she said almost pleading.

"I'm here to accompany you and the girls.", Kristy said. She would rather spent her weekend at the martial art club but she promised Julie and Suzie they would go to the big sale today and since Tiffany was also fund of shopping she would have lost if the four of them would vote.

"That's right. At least Julie and Suzie know how fun it is to check out dresses. Right girls?"

"Chao!!", both chao cheered in unison meaning 'yes'.

"Ok, let the girls day out begin. Where should we go first?"

"Chao Chao Petite", Julie suggested to Tiffany knowing that's the shopping paradise for all girl chao.

It was almost noon and after walking through almost every store from bottom floor to the top, Kristy was resting for a while on a couch in the biggest fashion store. The others still didn't feel like taking a break, they were still browsing around. Tiffany suddenly came out of a corridor with something in her hands.

"Hey Kristy. Check this out.", she said as she showed her a short light orange dress.

She glanced at it unamused than asked: "And?"

"Come on, I want you to try it on. I want to see how it looks like on you."

"You're kidding right?", Kristy asked as everyone, even Tifanny, knew she wasn't a girl you would ever see wearing a dress.

From a very young age, Kristy had many arguments with her mother who wished for her to look and act like a pretty young girl she was, which included wearing a dress. Unfortunately, Kristy was a tomboy who wouldn't surrender her fashion taste for a skirt.

"No, I'm serious. I'm not asking you to buy it, I just want you to try this dress on. I realized ever since I know you I never saw you wearing a dress." Tiffany sounded like she was already prepared with strong arguments to fight Kristy's opposition to wear a dress.

"And that will never happen.", Kristy commented coldly.

"Oh come on, please?", Tiffany pleaded with a extremely nice tone. "It's just one try and it won't last even five minutes."

Somehow her pleads were having the right effect on Kristy. She lowered her head to think than stood up from the comfortable couch and snatched the dress from her hands.

"Alright, just one quick try and I'm not buying it.", Kristy stated right away with a firm voice.

"Fine.", she replied happily. "The fitting-rooms are that way."

Inside the tiny room Kristy tried on the dress and was already beginning to regret agreeing to do it. 'This is unbelievelabe. How did she get me to do this? This is so stupid.', Kristy complained in her mind as she knew Tiffany was standing outside and would hear her right away if she even mumbled.

"How is it going?", Tifanny asked from the other side of the curtain.

"Fine. I'm almost done. Hold your horses", Kristy replied feeling like she was being rushed.

"I'll be right back. Gotta check what the girls are doing?", Tiffany said before leaving.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Amy! Haven't you make up your mind yet? You're indecision is getting pretty heavy.", Cream said as she was holding a pile with at least twenty dresses in her hands.

"I'm almost done. I'm sure of it now, this one is THE ONE.", Amy said with certainty in her voice.

"You said the same thing about eight dresses ago.", Cream reminded her. She looked around to see where Cheese was. "Cheese, don't touch that.", she warned as she dropped the pile of dresses to the ground to go to her chao.

"Done. Cream, isn't it cool looking or what?", Amy asked as she removed the curtain and stepped out of the room but her rabbit friend was gone. "Cream..."

"Tiffany!!", Kristy called as she was done putting on the dress. She already felt like taking it off, as she was feeling very uncomfortable.

By some great coinsidence or was it destiny, Kristy and Amy were standing in the same corridor less than ten feet away. They were looking in opposite direction for their shopping partner. Both were frustrated as they turned around and were astounded of each other. Both wore the same dress, making the coincidence even greater. It was silent for less than a minute until Amy complimented her. "You have a great taste.", she said.

"Tell that to my friend Tiffany. This was her idea. Honestly, it looks better on you.", Kristy said.

"Dashing...", Tiffany chimed in as she came back with Julie and Suzie. "Both of you actually.", she added.

"Hi, you must be Tiffany. My name is Amy Rose.", Amy said as she walked up to her.

"Tiffany Harper. Nice meeting you.", she fully introduced herself.

Kristy walked to her as well. "I'm Kristy Wildman and these two are Julie and Suzie.", she said introducing the two chao.

"Oh, how sweet. This chao has hair, the cutest ponytails I've ever seen.", Amy noticed amazed as she gently touched Suzie's blond locks. The chao giggled as she enjoyed the tickelish feeling.

"You two are guardians?"

"Yes, but..."

"Wait a minute!! I know who you are.", Julie chimed in. She was flying right next to Tiffany's right shoulder. "You're Rosie's guardian."

"That's right. So you know her?", Amy assumed

"Oh yes, she does.", Rosie chimed in as well, halting next to Amy with her eyes fixed on Julie. They were glaring at each other like true female rivals.

"Wauw, a perfect genetic chao bond. Hello there." Kristy gently petted the chao. "She's all pink and looks so sweet. Doesn't she, Tiffany?"

"She sure is. You must be Rosie.", Tiffany said as she bend over to take a better look at the chao standing on the floor.

Rosie took a good look at her face as well. It was over five months ago but she still recognised her and shrieked: "IT'S YOU!!!"

Both Kristy and Amy looked down at her, shocked by this sudden reaction.

"What are you talking about Rosie? Do you know this lady already?", Amy enquired.

'It's her, no doubt about it. She's the girl we saved in the jungle. What is she doing all the way here?', she wondered confused.

"Rosie?!?", Amy called her chao as she was still staring at Tiffany like she was hypnotized.

She blinked a few times, rubbed the back of her head trying to bring up a good excuse. "Uhm, no. I thought she was the actress from my favourite soap opera. Sorry!!"

Tiffany giggled at this misunderstanding. "Wow. I never thought I was a TV-star look-a-like."

"I wouldn't know about that. I'm not a soap opera watcher.", Kristy said smiling.

'Wait until the guys hear about this one.', Rosie thought.

"Amy, sorry I left. Cheese almost destroyed the pyramid of champaign glasses they had on display.", Cream explained as she came back with Cheese.

"Oh man, I was almost at the top of the glass version of the Everest.", Cheese complained disappointed. Being an adult didn't exclude him from misbehaving from time to time.

She noticed the two humans, especially Kristy. "Looks like you chose a dress that's totally in, Amy."

From that simple comment they all had a big laugh.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So you girls are on a shopping spree with your chao, just like us?", Cream asked after swallowing a few scoops of ice-cream.

After their amusing encounter they decided to go for a drink in a cafe. Guardians and chao were sitting around a huge table talking about their shopping day and getting to know each other.

"Well, I didn't get the chance to say this.", Tiffany started. "Actually, Julie and Suzie are not really our chao, they are from a friend of ours. My chao is an adult male chao named Zelos and he's not really fund of crowded places. He's more into peaceful and quiet environments and I respect that."

"I adopted one a few months ago.", Kristy followed. "Also a male chao or better say a kid, he's not evolved yet. I might be a guardian, but I'm not bonded to my chao so I can't understand chao language."

"Oh, don't worry." , Cream said trying to comfort her. "That will happen soon or late."

"True.", Amy agreed. "Believe me, being bonded to a chao is more than a way to communicate. Somehow you feel enlighted, like you're suddenly stronger inside and no longer feeling lonely."

"She's right.", Tiffany agreed. "I remember feeling something like that with Zelos."

Kristy was amazed they all three agreed right away. 'Like that's ever going to happen to me.', she thought before Cream continued asking.

"And what's your chao's name?", Cream asked curiously.

"Oh, his name is Shadow. Sorry I didn't mention that before."

"Shadow!?!", Amy echoed shocked.

"I know it's an odd name for a chao, but that's the name he wrote down after I found him. He's one tough little guy so it took a while for me to find out even his name."

"You found him??", Cream asked curious to know more.

"Well, that's another story.", Kristy said with a smile.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table the four chao were having a chat moment of their own.

"So Rosie, who's your boyfriend?", Julie asked teasingly.

"He's just a friend and his name is Cheese.", Rosie said with a serious tone, but Julie moved along her like she wasn't there, what slightly irritated her.

"Hey handsome, nice bowtie.", Julie complimented starting a conversation with Cheese. "I'm Julie."

"Thanks. Well, Rosie already introduced me so nice meeting you, Julie.", Cheese said with a modest grin.

"So Cheese, why haven't I seen you before on the island?", Julie continued asking.

"Well, I wasn't born on Chao Island. Although I used to go there when I was little but after I finished school I spend most of my time with my guardian and visiting my brother Chocola."

"A foreign chao. How fascinating.", Julie said with an impressed tone. "So that means you were born in one of those Secret Gardens out there, right?"

"That's right.", Cheese nodded.

"What's a foreign chao, Julie?", Suzie asked as she was hearing everything while licking her ice-cream cone.

"Well, some chao are born on Chao Island but there are others born in hidden areas deep inside forests known as Secret Gardens. Long ago all chao lived like that until bad people came and started to distroy our way of life. Kidnapping many chao to sell them on the black market."

"Bad people!!", Suzie said a little panicked almost dropping her cone from her tiny hands.

"You shouldn't be scaring your sister like that, Julie.", Rosie said annoyed.

"Oh, chill out.", Julie retorted.

Cheese stood up to sit down again right next to Suzie. "There is nothing to worry about. We're a very unite tribe. For several years now we cleverly managed to keep the bad people away and no chao has been taken away from us. One of key elements to achieve this is not to succumb to fear and remember, you will always have chao friends to help you and in your case even a guardian to protect you."

"That's so true.", Suzie said regaining an optimistic spirit. "My daddy always makes me feel happy and save."

"Daddy?!?", Cheese echoed confused.

"It all started with the story of Goldy Locks as her bedtime story. Now she thinks our guardian Jake is her dad and Kristy is her mom. Jake hopes she'll be over it after she evolves."

"Does Ms. Kristy know about this?", Cheese asked as he overheard Kristy saying that she was not a bonded guardian.

"Nope…", Julie shook her head. "Jake would rather die of embarrassment before telling her."

"Okay….", Rosie and Cheese said in unison.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Amy!! What's wrong? You became awfully quiet since we parted from Ms. Kristy and Ms. Tiffany.", Cream asked a little worried.

Amy, Cream and their chao where walking through the almost empty parking area heading home after a satisfying shopping spree.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was thinking about the name of Kristy's chao."

"You mean Shadow.", Cream said. "Kind of weird name for a chao, but after hearing Ms. Kristy say that her chao is always all serious and never smiles, I think the name suits him after all."

"A chao that never smiles named Shadow.", Amy said with an absent look on her face. "You know Cream, a few years ago I came across a hedgehog with that same name and he was also someone who was all serious and never smiles."

"It's probably just a coincidence, right?"

"Yes, that must be it.", Amy replied. She was absolutely convinced this had nothing to with Shadow the Hedgehog. This was just another individual named Shadow, a chao in this case.

She suddenly shook her head as she realised she was beginning to dwell in the past again. Lucky for her, the others didn't notice her absent facial expression again. "Come on, Cream.", Amy called her as she was distracted playing tag with Rosie and Cheese. "I promised your mom you would be home before dinner."

"Oh yes, right. Will you and Rosie have dinner with us?", Cream asked.

"If it's ok with your mom, sure. I'll be happy to stay for dinner.", Amy replied.

"Yay!! Lady Vanilla's cooking tastes so yummy.", Rosie cheered happily.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Well, it might look like a casual meeting, but it's essential for future events.


	28. Chapter 28: First step over the edge 1

**Chapter 28: First step over the edge - part 1**

Me: I'm busy, busy, busy…. That's all I can say.

Sonic Chao: Hey, when am I getting some spotlight back? Don't forget about me.

Me: Easy there, everyone has a part in this story.

Sonic Chao: But I want my spotlight…

Me: sigh Okay… It's showtime, Sonic.

Sonic Chao: Alright… Here I come. runs off

Me: Watch out what you wish for.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was another school week getting closer to graduation. The group of young chao were just dismissed from class when they saw the giant poster hanging on a wall in the main hallway. They all gathered in front of it, on the ground or airborne, to read the mayor announcement.

"The Evolution Festival is coming up.", one chao commented. "You know what that means??"

"This one is going the biggest one ever. The Soul Temple is going to be ready by then.", another one noted.

"Hey!! Step aside, coming through… Coming through.", Sonic yelled as he was pushing his way through the crowed to see what's on the giant picture from the best place. He gave it a quick read and immediately found what he was looking for.

"Yes, a big race. Which means; this is my big chance." He flew high up a nearby human size chair to get a view high above all the others.

"Excuse me, everyone. Allow me to announce that yours truly is going to win the upcoming big race and the title of Fastest Chao… Ever.", Sonic said loudly for everyone to hear. A group of female chao cheered as they knew him very well and witnessed his running skills on the front row, to the point of becoming his personal all girls fan club.

"You go for it, Sonic Chao!!", one of the girls yelled while the others were giggling and whispering at each other. Sonic was already standing on a victory cloud when a familiar voice brutally pulled him back down to earth.

"That won't happen.", Shadow said after he stepped out of the crowed.

Sonic looked down to meet Shadow's hostile gaze. He gave him a confident smirk and said: "It wouldn't be a victorious race without some real challenge." He jumped down and the two chao were now standing face-to-face.

"You sure don't listen, do you? There is no challenge here. You don't stand a chance against me. I'm going to participate and win. So spare yourself the humiliation."

An awkward silence fell in the crowed. Everyone's attention was complete focused on these two well-known birth rivals. Some were even holding their breaths as an atmosphere tension was building up very quickly, waiting to see how Sonic would react to these intimidating warnings. He slowly arched his body and crossed his arms.

"I didn't expect any other way for you to wish me good luck. It's better for you to spare your energy for the race. You will need it.", Sonic said as he passed along side Shadow marching toward the registration desk.

"Count me in for the big race.", he said toward the female chao behind the desk. The female chao turned around and filled his name in the computer.

Once ready, Sonic looked around toward Shadow one last time. "Ok, I'm off for some serious training. I would do the same if I were you. See ya!!"

With that he left dashing away toward the Chao Dojo.

'Ha, that fool doesn't have a clue.', Shadow thought trying to keep his cool.

"I'm signing in for the race and the fight tournament. The name is Shadow.", he said to the same desk assistant.

"Waow, you're one tough sport chao.", she commented as she went to her computer to sign him in. "Hm, wait a minute. There is one tiny regulation you have to fulfil in order to be officially registered."

"What!?" Shadow was a bit shocked as he just saw Sonic signing in with no hold-ups.

"Well, since you're under a Chao Guardian's custody, you must let her sign this document in order for you to participate in any competition during the Evolution Festival."

"I don't need her permission to do what I want.", Shadow protested angrily.

"Oh yes, you do.", the assistant said before explaining the reason of this stipulation. "We have to be certain that your guardian agrees you're up to the race challenge. It's one of the hardest races, normally performed by experienced adults and you hopefully will be a recently evolved adult by than."

Shadow had an irritated look on his face as he looked away for a few seconds. Then took a deep breathe and without looking back he said: "Fine…"

"Here you go. If your guardian thinks you're ready, she'll sign it without hesitation.", the female chao said as she handed him a closed envelop with the letter inside for Kristy to sign.

Shadow reluctantly accepted the envelope and walked out of the academy leaving the island, as he didn't have anything left to do there.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, when do we begin? I'm ready now.", Sonic demanded as he was standing in the main hall of the Chao Dojo.

Atlas just finished with his evening class and was putting some training gears away, paying little attention to Sonic's usual energetic nag.

"So, you're ready for my training level?", he asked calmly.

"That's what I said. I trained everyday with Rosie and now I can take your training style with ease."

"Really??", Atlas said like he wasn't really convinced or he was trying to irritate Sonic. "I'll have to ask Rosie just to be sure."

"Oh come on. What's the point in lying?", Sonic pointed out with an aggravated tone. "I want to become fastest chao and you're the one able to help me."

"You're quite fast already.", Atlas said as he was locking the door of the storage room.

"But I want to become even faster. I know I can, I just need the right training.", Sonic insisted with great certainty.

Hearing the tone in his voice Atlas finally looked around at the young chao.

'This is the first time I hear him so serious and determined. Why is he so desperate to improve? I have a feeling there is more to it than becoming a big bragger?', Atlas thought. He lowered his head and smiled pleased.

"Alright, I'll talk to Rosie tonight after our usual campfire dinner. If she thinks you're ready you'll be training under my supervision starting tomorrow."

"Alright!!", Sonic cheered gleefully.

"But I have to warn you.", Atlas said interrupting Sonic's rejoice of success. "My trainings are not for wimps. If you slack of on me, you're on your own."

"Bring it on." As always Sonic never felt intimidated by threats and warnings.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Could it become even more annoying?'

Shadow sighed as he was sitting on the railing of the balcony, impatiently swinging his feet back and forth. It was after eight and for some unknown reason Kristy wasn't home yet. He never kept track of her coming and going, but now he wanted her to arrive already so he could get the paper signed.

'These contests are an excellent way to test my ultimate speed and strength, my ultimate power, but what afterward? I can't continue wasting my time in this place, in this city, with these humans. After I evolve, I will be strong enough to go wherever I want, find the answers I'm looking for. The answers to my dreams.'

Shadow looked up toward the crescent moon and the ghostly-like image of a young blond girl appeared looking down at him with a faint smile on her face.

'What's your name?', he wondered as a weird and unexplainable sensation of sorrow rushed through him.

His slight moment of reminiscence was interrupted when he heard someone entering the apartment. He got to his feet and waited until he saw Kristy entering the living room. She looked exhausted like she just ran a marathon. She carried her school backpack and a sport bag. After tossing them away in a corner and taking off her jacket, she plunked on the cough with a deep sigh relief.

'She was training.', Shadow then concluded.

Inside the living room Kristy was resting out for a few minutes before fetching something to eat.

"That was some training today.", Kristy mumbled to herself with her lower left arm covering her eyes. "The warm bath afterward sure did the trick. Tired yet completely relaxed."

Suddenly she felt a chilly breeze caressing the left side of her face. She looked to her left to see Shadow standing on the table watching her silently with a neutral expression on his face. Kristy blinked a few times with disbelief on her face. This was the probably the first time Shadow ever approached her. He probably has something to tell her or ask her. She prayed he didn't hear her talking to herself.

She rolled to her side and was leaning on her elbow. "Hi. Is something wrong?", she asked.

Shadow shook his head, picked up the envelope next to him on the table and handed over to her in one swift motion. Kristy was even more surprised, but that didn't slow her from taking it.

"What is this?", she whispered.

As a response Shadow turned around and flew off through the window back to the balcony.

Kristy sighed. "So, I have to find out by myself.", she said while opening the envelop.

Fifteen minutes later Kristy walked into the balcony with the letter in her hand. Shadow was gazing on the night view. He didn't look around, not even when Kristy stood still next to him leaning with her arms on the railing with her lower arms.

"So this is what the mystery is all about? You want to participate in the big race and the martial art tournament, two mayor competitions in one day. Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

With this Shadow crossed his arms and looked away. Kristy could feel the resentment caused by her question. She clearly asked something that offended him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just a bit doubtful if you can pull this true. Right now you're training with the bracelets I gave you, but those are just basics." Kristy sighed before continuing. "I'm not trying to talk you out of it. You really want to participate or else you wouldn't have come to me to have these paper signed."

Shadow was lucky Kristy wasn't looking at his bewildered expression. It amazes him how Kristy understands without him telling her a single word or having a prolonged moment of interaction like she has with Jake's two chao, especially Suzie.

"Well, I already signed the paper.", she said as she reached out with the document.

Shadow finally looked at her and was about to grab the paper when Kristy swiftly moved the paper away almost with the same speed he hand it over to her.

"Not so fast.", Kristy said. Shadow's slight surprised look instantly switch to anger. "There is a short training I want you to go through. Just to be sure you're ready for this big day.", Kristy said calmly. "I'll only need five days. Afterward you can continue training on your own."

Shadow looked down to think. 'What is she up to now? I don't have time for silly games.'

"Oh, come on. It's just five days and I'm taking you to a special place to train. A lot more challenging than the park.", Kristy added.

'I won't fall for your temptation talk.', Shadow thought. After a few seconds Shadow finally give an agreeing nod. It appeared to be a fair deal. He would give her the five days and than he could finally resume his own training.

Kristy smiled pleased Shadow agreed without demur. "Good. Here you go." She gave him the signed document. "The training begins in four days. I have a week off school by than so it's all set. Hope you're ready by then."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, the Evolution Festival is coming up.", Jake said. Shadow decided to pay him a visit as long as he didn't have to deal with the annoyance Julie or Suzie. "The girls told me about it as soon as they came home. Suzie is still indecisive about participating or not."

Jake noticed the uninterested look on Shadow's face and decided to jump back to the current issue he told him about.

"So, Kristy wants to train you for a few days. Lucky you…"

"Lucky me?!?", Shadow said. "I don't have time to play her silly games."

"Believe me when I tell you this; with Kristy a training is not a silly game, it's death serious. She's a martial artist, you know."

"I noticed.", Shadow said as he remembered the time when he was almost kidnapped and Kristy saved him. Yet he was pessimistic of having a coach, after five months of solo training.

"Just give her a chance. I'm sure you won't regret it.", Jake reassured him.

"I already agreed to do it.", Shadow said right before leaving.

Jake looked down smiling as Shadow flew down back to Kristy's apartment. "Good boy."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Three days later

It was Sonic's third day of training. So far he was managing amazingly well with Atlas' arduous training program. The trainings started early in the morning, before having breakfast, doing stretch ups and some basic exercises. In the afternoon Atlas made him exercise every part of his body in every way possible. Wall climbing in the desert valley, hurdling, evasion trainings, weight lifting and many more. It all ends at night before dinner. The young chao didn't complain because he had his mind set on one goal; become the fastest chao. He didn't know why he wanted this so badly, all he knew was that he could do it, he had to do it and he won't rest until he reaches that level.

"Ok, Sonic. That's all for today.", Atlas said as he walked up to him as he was thrown on the ground trying to regain his breath.

"No… I want to run… some more… laps.", Sonic panted as he tried to stand up but tumbled and fell to the ground.

"Give it a rest, kid. You can barely stand up. Obviously you're at your limit. We'll continue early tomorrow.", Atlas said as he held his arm to help him stand up .

Sonic pulled his arm away and mumbled annoyed: "Have to run some more laps."

Atlas sighed. "Looks like you don't need any strength at all to act all stubborn. Suit yourself than. I'm going to get something to eat."

The master chao left without stopping or looking back. He clearly wasn't bluffing as he left his pupil behind. Sonic didn't expect him to do that. He was submerged in his mind as he was thinking about what Atlas told him.

'_Obviously you're at your limit.' _

Sonic started to chuckle. "Are you sure that's my limit?", he asked as he was slowly standing up. A mysterious blue aura was faintly flashing around him and at the same time he felt every last vain inside his body pulsating. His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight and his vision was shifting from one scenario to another; present to past, past to present. His chuckle grew out into laughter.

"You haven't seen anything yet.", he shouted, but Atlas was already out of his reach.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey, Atlas. You're just in time.", TJ said as he saw Atlas walking up to the camp fire. The fox chao was sitting with a Rubik cube in his hands trying to break his personal record in solving the toy puzzle.

Rosie just finished preparing the different nuts and fruits she gathered to serve for dinner along with the remaining threat she got from Amy.

"So guys, how was it today?", she enquired as she looked around. "Huh, where is Sonic?", she asked as she noticed Atlas came alone.

"That little bullhead insisted he wanted to run a few more laps, even when he could barely stand on his feet.", Atlas said carelessly. "I decided to leave him alone for a while until he regains some common sense."

"My goodness, he's really serious about this training.", Rosie said with a slight tone of concern. "I've never seen him so serious about anything before. I was afraid you might push him too hard, but it turns out he's the one pushing too hard."

TJ laid his toy down for minute and said: "I just hope it doesn't get out of control. He might end up hurting himself."

"I don't see how that could be possible. Right now he's so exhausted he can barely move.", Atlas pointed out and at the precise moment something strange happened.

All of a sudden the wind started to blow with huge force.

"What is this?", Rosie yelled above the blustering wind. "There was no report of a storm coming up tonight, not even rain."

The wind grew into a strong gust that put out the campfire like blowing out a candle. The meal that Rosie neatly placed on a blanket was blown away and she couldn't do much about it as she was trying to keep her own body from being knocked down or blown away.

"That's correct. This is no natural meteorological phenomena.", TJ said in his usual scientific terms.

Atlas looked up studying the sky and the weird wind pattern when it suddenly came to him. "Guys, there is some kind of source that is dragging all this air toward itself and it's coming from the running course."

"But, you left Sonic there. Right?", Rosie said.

"I think we better check out what it is.", TJ said as he grabbed Rosie's hand.

While holding each other's hand in a chain, the three chao went to the spot where all the wind was being dragged. Luckily the trees inside the forest were able to break the wind force to a weaker level. They halted at the edge of the forest, save behind two trees standing close together, staring at a strange tornado swirling on the open field over a hundred yards away. The tornado was completely unnatural as it was emitting a very bright sky blue light that chased away the darkness of the night.

"Wow!! What is that at the bottom of that tornado?", TJ said as he noticed a figure dashing in a circular motions at the base of the wind disturbance. He quickly pulled out his binoculars to have a better look.

"Probably what's causing this thing.", Atlas guessed.

"I don't see Sonic anywhere.", Rosie noted.

"I think I know where he is.", TJ said tonelessly.

"What!! Where??", Rosie enquired anxiously.

"This… can't be…. It just can't be…", TJ began to stutter shocked.

"Just say it already. Where is Sonic Chao?", Rosie said as she began to shake TJ out of his shocked state.

"He's over there. He's the one causing that tornado.", he yelled as the wind was growing even stronger.

"WHAT!!!", both Atlas and Rosie yelled even louder.

Atlas snatched the binoculars from TJ to see this with his own eyes.

Atlas saw it, yet he couldn't believe it. 'This can't be. Less than ten minutes ago he was complete worn out. Where did he get all that energy? I've never seen him or any other chao run that fast. Wait… there was one other. Did he get possessed or something?'

Atlas was snapped out of his train of thought when Rosie pulled the binoculars away from him.

"That can't be Sonic? It's impossible. He's just a kid.", Rosie said with disbelief as she observed the base of the tornado.

"Look, even the nocturnal Omochao squads are having a hard time.", TJ said as he pointed into the sky. The three looked up to see about twenty dark coloured Omochao trying to get close to the phenomena, but it only resulted in five of them getting sucked in.

"It's clear now, he's no average kid. We have to stop him.", Atlas said as he stepped from behind the trees. He had a tied grip on a branch so he wouldn't be dragged by the wind.

"We sure must before he destroys the island.", TJ said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. You guys stay here. I have to get closer for this to work.", he said briefly without really divulging what he had planned to do.

"Be careful.", Rosie yelled right before Atlas disappeared by digging into the ground like Knuckles does.

He travelled underground until he was close enough, than opened an aperture above him so he could take a look from his new position. Remaining inside his shallow pit kept him from getting caught in the strong winds. He looked up to see the giant tornado swirling high up into the sky.

He frowned at this and said: "Don't think you're the only one who can manipulate the wind currents."

In a split second the echidna chao's eyes popped wide open as he saw two new victims being dragged in.

"ROSIE!!! TJ!!!", he yelled.

They were yelling back at him but only a few words were able to reach his ears. "Atlas…. Hurry….", he heard Rosie say. "Wind… stronger…", he heard TJ say.

With only two words he understood what TJ tried to say. The wind currents were now so strong that the forest trees could no longer provide enough protection.

"Ok, that's it!", Atlas said as he assumed his stance with legs spread and his arms crossed before his chest. "Final Twister!!"

With the same technique Atlas used against Shadow about five months ago, he created his own swirling wind tower that spun in the opposite way from Sonic's. The two would clash and eventually one would become overpowered by its opponent and slowly dissolve. The Final Twister grew wider and started to rip apart the soil dragging rocks, grass and dirt into it. The two towers then collided and the struggle for dominance began. Inside the walls of wind Atlas was completely focused, studying the outcome of the battle.

'This is not good.', he thought concerned. 'Sonic's tornado keeps on growing. If I don't stop it, I'll end up being dragged into it like Rosie and TJ.'

Suddenly he heard Sonic's voice in a dominant tone flowing inside the wind. "Are you really up to it? Are you really up to deal with some true Sonic speed?"

'Time to stop this reckless pupil of mine.', Atlas thought as after hearing this. His determination took him deep inside his own being, reaching an unexplored part where he found the power he needed to boost up even more. Then it happened. His Final Twister started to speed up many times faster than before and glowing a green light. The wind around the two wind towers switched directions almost instantly. The green Final Twister slowly swallowed the sky blue one with everyone it dragged inside it until there was only one tower left. As he sensed he achieved his goal Atlas jumped up a few metres from the ground still inside his wind tower. He curled into a ball creating an energy shield around him. Then he spread his arms and legs making the shield explode in all directions. The energy blast cancelled the winning wind tower dissolving it very quickly. The brutal wind force died down to a soft breeze and on the now disrupted plain where the battle of the winds took place there was a brief shower of dirt, grass and five nocturnal Omochao units crashing on the soil. Luckily the crash didn't cause any serious damage, but their guidance circuits were all messed up by the wild spin making it hard for them to stand up.

"Rosie, you're ok.", TJ asked as he landed with Rosie in his arms.

"I'll be as soon as everything stops spinning around me.", she said sounding like she was drunk.

"You're just dizzy. So am I. Talking about a wild roller coaster ride.", TJ noted.

"I hate roller coasters.", Rosie said as she containing the urge to vomit. "Where are Sonic and Atlas?"

"I'm not sure.", TJ said as he tried to focus his blurry vision to locate his two friends. It was a bit hard as all the light was gone and the moonlight was the only one left illuminating the area. Behind all the fallen Omochao units TJ saw a chao walking toward them carrying another chao under his arm. He shook his head a little and looked again just to be sure he wasn't seeing things in the dark, but eventually he was convinced.

"There they are.", he told Rosie as he walked toward them.

As he was just a few yards away TJ said: "Atlas, you did it."

Atlas halted close enough for TJ to see clear fatigue on his face. He gently laid the out cold Sonic on the ground next to him.

TJ stepped a few steps closer and with an almost whispering voice he asked: "Atlas you're ok?"

"Of course I am.", he answered with a toneless voice. "There hasn't been a rookie able to surpass me right from the start.", Atlas said right before collapsing to the ground.

"Uhm, I wouldn't be to sure about that.", TJ whispered to himself as Atlas also passed out due to exhaustion.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Morning, Jake. Slept well last night?", Kristy asked as she came on the balcony on the second floor of her grandfather's cabin.

She was clearly in a great mood, because today she would start her training with Shadow.

"I couldn't have slept better. Staying a few days outside town, just what I needed. Work as a cop sure can get your muscles tied up.", he said as he gently patted his left shoulder with his right fist.

Kristy smiled while pouring a mug of tea for Jake and one for her. "I thought you would sleep in today, even the girls are still asleep."

"Nah.", he said waving his hand. "I rarely sleep until late in a place other than my own bedroom. Maybe I'll take nap in the afternoon. Right now I'm making a schedule of things to do for me and girls."

Kristy placed her mug back on the table after taking a small zip. "You really didn't spend much time with the girls lately. These few days will be a perfect chance for some catching up."

"Yeah, you're right. I have to help Suzie with her swimming and than we might play some soccer in the afternoon."

"You still remember how to reach the lake, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem.", he answered in a rush. "What about Shadow? Is he up and ready to train?"

"Well, yes. In fact, he already started.", Kristy said as she pointed over the balcony. "See that dust cloud over there? That's Shadow in full action." She giggled briefly before continuing: "Good thing I showed him where the training area is. I knew he wouldn't waste time to try it out. He's so predictable."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"One hundred!!", Shadow called out as he crossed the finish line for the hundredth time.

He decided to take a break and drink the rest of the bottle of power drink he found inside Kristy's luggage. 'Too easy…', he thought confidently as he looked down at the two silver coloured rings on his legs. Two days ago Kristy replaced the cupper ones with a new pair in silver colour that were supposed to be twice as heavy, yet he succeeded to overcome the burden with a lot more ease.

The clouds of dust caused by his extreme speeded morning jog where slowly moving away when he saw a figure setting foot on the training area. Shadow quickly jumped to his feet and waited to see who that was. The figure was walking in a calm pace until it reached the centre of the egg shaped running course where it stood still. The dust completely moved away and the figure turned out to be Kristy wearing a dark blue and white training outfit with a medium sized training bag hanging over her right shoulder. She took a good look around until he eyes were finally set on Shadow.

"Morning, Sunshine.", she yelled from afar causing him to sweatdrop. She walked up to him radiating the good mood she had since she woke up.

"I see. You already surpassed the burden of wearing the second pair of 'Slave Rings' I gave you.", she noted. "I'm impressed. That only means; less delay to the main part of your training."


	29. Chapter 29: First step over the edge 2

**Chapter 29: First step over the edge – part 2**

A/N: "Happy New Year goes to all my loyal reader!!!! After a joyful holiday I'm back with the long expected next chap. I also want to thank one of my readers named v1ciouz-mizz-azn for some amazing fanarts she made based on this story. If you guys want to check it out, go to my profile page."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

There she was, calm and motionless, surrounded by the tall and imposing trees in the forest. Kristy was in a complete state of meditation putting all her senses on full alert. At first sight she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts until her stealthy prowler launched toward her. She responded immediately by gracefully dodging him without looking around or hesitating in her timing.

Shadow landed on his hand and feet a few yards away, slightly frustrated that his one move attack failed. What seemed to be an easy target turned out to be a tough one to hit.

'What am I doing wrong? How can she evade my moves every single time and to make things worst she's even blindfolded.', Shadow thought unable to figure out this mystery.

In the meantime Kristy was standing with her back toward him as she took off the blindfold.

"Nine to one. I told you, you had a lucky shot.", Kristy said with a calm voice.

Kristy had a solemn composure, one of a true master. Now that Shadow gave her a chance to train him, she would take this opportunity death serious from beginning to end. She would never make fun of his failures.

"This time you waited longer before striking.", she continued. "That's good, but there is more to it you know. You must use that time to focus in a passive way."

She looked around just to check on the expression on Shadow's face, also above his head and just like she assumed Shadow didn't quite believe her.

'Focus in a passive way? Sounds to me a like a bunch of daydreaming therapy.', Shadow thought.

She fully turned around and said: "Back than, I could sense your intense presence. I can read your moves almost at the same rate you make them. You were completely focused on me like a predator on his prey. That's the lead I need to know what you're going to do, to sense your moves with a higher level of awareness."

'Higher level of awareness…..', Shadow repeated in his mind not really intrigued.

Kristy walked to a nearby tree where she placed her sport bag. She pulled out a bottle, sat down and took a zip from the re-energizing fluid inside.

"You and I can go beyond the instincts of a vicious predator.", she continued. "You must be able to predict your opponent's movements without giving away yours. That's how you'll manage to elude your opponent and make an effective hit. Unfortunately, such ability is hard to master in a complete perfection, since it's impossible to suppress every single emotion specially anger and fear. But all martial artist works hard to reach as close as possible to this ideal mental state."

She reached into her bag to fetch a smaller bottle with chao energy drink. Shadow caught it like a pro when Kristy tossed it toward him. "Ok, we'll take a short break then we'll switch places. If you give it a try with the awareness strategy you'll probably understand what I'm talking about."

And so the day went on. Kristy showed Shadow a couple of exercises and helped him train. It was hard for him because they all involved waiting, focussing, visualizing and for someone so active like him, such passive strategies were slow and boring. It was almost six o'clock when Kristy rounded of the training day. They were resting on a log before heading back to the cabin for a warm shower and dinner.

"You have a burning spirit.", Kristy commented after a long period of peaceful silence. "The spirit of a true fighter, but you must cool your temper or else any opponent will have a great advantage on you in any battle."

Shadow obviously didn't believe much of it. He had plenty of confidence in his skills to be worried about emotional turmoil.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That night, after dinner, he went to the balcony to find Jake leaning on the railing peering into the night sky. As secluded as the chao might be most of the time, there was a point where he needed to reach out to someone to find answers to mysteries he stumbles upon. It was more than obvious that Jake had to be the one since he was a bonded guardian. But also, since the first time he met this male human in the park, Shadow felt very at ease in his company. Luckily Jake was not in the company of Kristy or his two annoying girl chao.

"Hey, Shadow. Came to view the night?", Jake asked casually as he noticed him. "Or you're just looking for Kristy?"

"Neither.", Shadow replied coldly after he flew up and landed on the railing. He sat down and pulled out something hidden in his wings. "I was wondering if you knew who this is?", he asked as he reached out with the object in his tiny hand.

The mysterious object turned out to be a pass photo with the face of a young man in his twenties. Jake took the picture and in no time just the expression on his face could tell that he knew who that was.

"Just like I remembered him, but where did you find this?", he wondered.

"It was poking from under a furniture in the living room.", Shadow replied as he waited for an answer to his own question.

Jake turned his face away but on a nick of time Shadow could see a slight gloominess on his face.

"The guy on this photo is Kristy's older brother.", he said with a spiritless voice. "He was the coolest guy I ever met. I wanted to become just like him when I was a teenager."

"He WAS???", Shadow echoed slightly puzzled.

"That's right. Unfortunately….. he died seven years ago."

Shadow felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 'Kristy's brother is death?', he thought shocked. Somehow he felt like he knew how it was to lose someone close. 'What's this sudden and strange feeling? It feels like I'm suddenly mourning someone's death.'

"How… how did he die??", Shadow stammered still a bit staggered by hearing this.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. It's not my place to tell you that. Kristy is the one that should talk to you about it. You may hang on to this in the meantime.", he said as he returned him the pass photo. "Although it's strange, after so much time she never returned the family pictures back into the cabin's living room."

That was the last he said right before walking back inside.

To see Jake suddenly leaving didn't bother him. He was staring at the picture that was returned to his hand. 'His death apparently had a mayor impact on Jake.', he concluded. He looked up toward a closed window with pulled curtains. He noticed the huge human shaped silhouette that had to be Kristy's. 'I'm sure it had an even greater impact on her.'

-- -- The next night -- --

It was after midnight, everyone was sound asleep, but in the living room Shadow was sitting on the windowsill staring outside into the night sky just like he used to do back on Chao Island. Even with his lightly sore muscles from a full day of training, he couldn't find his sleep.

'What's this bizarre training Kristy is giving me?', Shadow thought after he sighed to clear his mind. 'All this meditation, breathing and visualising is so pointless. I remember having to do something similar during martial art class in the Chao Dojo. I don't see how this is going to help me during the tournament. It's just one big waste of time. What I can't figure out is the reason why she's helping me. She must be smart enough to know that this Guardian-Chao agreement is a big sham for me to leave the island and I'll be leaving her for good very soon."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, there you are.", Atlas said as he arrived at the top of the hill near Chao Park to find Sonic sitting quietly on the edge. "The nurse told me you were already released from the infirmary. Don't tell me you're now trying to hide away?"

Sonic sighed heavily, sounding clearly depressed. "As much as I keep ponder about it, I still can't explain what happened. I wanted to better myself so anxiously, I reached a point where I got totally out of control. I don't remember details but when I saw Rosie and TJ in the infirmary….. and the devastated area, I knew I did something terrible. Luckily no one got seriously hurt or else I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Atlas closed his eyes and lowered his head. He understood what the young chao was going through. He stood next to him gazing on the expanded view of the island. Then he said: "I wish I could explain it in detail to you, kid. Put your worries to rest by telling you that it won't happen again, but I can't. What I think is that you probably reached a threshold and by such there is no quitting or turning back anymore."

By hearing this Sonic perked up a little. He turned toward Atlas clearly shocked of what his master just said. "A threshold, a threshold to what? Total chaos? Am I going to become a living being completely out of control that will attack and destroy everything around? Including my own friends? Maybe I was too careless and this is the result."

"Get over it already, Sonic.", Atlas said as he grew tired of hearing him down-talking himself. He looked down at his pupil with stern looking eyes, the face of a master. "It's too late for you to crawl back. You will overcome this drawback in order to reach your goal."

"But…", Sonic protested.

"No buts.", Atlas interrupted him. "You posses a huge potential that is slowly surfacing, you like or not. Don't be afraid of it, train to control it."

The young chao lowered his sight toward the ground. 'I can learn to control it? Of course I can. I can do it', he wondered and concluded right away.

He finally cleared away the cloud of gloominess in his mind. He stood up and said: "Alright, all I have to do is finish my training and whatever power I posses I will learn to control it."

Atlas gave a satisfied smirk. He was in favour of his young pupil being in an overconfident attitude than the depressing mood he had less than a minute ago.

"And also, Sonic….", he said as he made sure he had direct eye contact with him. "from now on you're going to listen and obey when I say; it's enough for today."

Sonic smiled embarrassed with one hand behind his head. "Yes, sir.", he said chuckling a bit.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, what's the training for today?", Jake asked as he was clearing the table after having breakfast on the balcony. Julie and Suzie already took off into the forest to play around and pick some flowers. Jake was prudent enough not to mention the unexpected subject he and Shadow talked about two nights ago.

"Today will be the toughest part of the entire training. I shall find out if he really has what it takes." Suddenly her voice became lower but still audible for Jake. "It's been three days now and I'm still not sure if he really appreciates the training so far."

Jake paused a moment and said: "I'm sure he does."

"Did he tell you anything?", Kristy asked as Jake sounded so certain.

"Not really. I assumed he does, because he didn't quit on you yet.", Jake said trying to make a strong argument.

"Maybe he doesn't want to quit because he wants to keep his part on the deal we made.", Kristy sighed.

Jake always considered it his duty as best friend to give Kristy a pep talk whenever she needs one. "Don't lose hope. Sooner or later you will see how your wise teachings will flow into him.", he said.

A faint smile was visible on her face after hearing the words 'wise teachings'. She stood up and said: "You're right, that's why I planned today's training program a little more into his style. I can't give up on this tough pupil so soon. See you later than."

She went back inside, fetched her sport bag and left toward the training area where Shadow was already running his laps.

Like Kristy mentioned to Jake, today was the toughest day. Shadow already surpassed the burden of wearing the silver coloured Slave Rings. He was ready for the final and heaviest of the three sets of 'Slave Rings', the golden pair. At that point Kristy did something unanticipated. Instead of removing the silver pair, she added the gold ones to his legs and also a gold pair on his tiny wrists. The tough training schedule was unfolding in Shadow testing his endurance.

"All set we're both ready to start some stamina training.", Kristy said as she finished fastening weight bands on her own ankles and wrists.

'What got into her?', Shadow wondered as he was trying to ignore the sudden weight boost on all four extremities of his body.

"We'll start with a physical warm up, than we'll go for the Long Jog.", Kristy said as she pointed at a narrow sand road going deeper into the forest. Shadow had a concerning premonition after hearing the word 'long'.

The training suddenly had a drastic turn from passive to a muscle burning one. The so-called 'Long Jog' was a road four wheeled vehicles couldn't access, filled with obstacles such as boulders and fallen trees they had to jump over. When they reached the bottom of a dale with a stagnant pool of mud, Kristy simply hopped from one flat stone to the other until reaching the other side. On several occasions they were following the path going forward in a crisscross way or climbing up steep hills.

Time felt like it was going a lot slower than normal for Shadow. His confidence was quickly wearing out along with his stamina, but his will was still intact.

'No wonder she has a well trained body.', he realized. 'She probably did this kind of training many times already, but I won't give in.' His mind was thinking one thing, but his body was communicating the opposite.

The sun was beginning to set as they were approaching the final hill, the biggest one so far.

"Alright, we're almost done for today.", Kristy said. There was a path going all the way up like a spiral around the medium sized mountain. "The finish point is on the top of this hill. It might be a little steep but the secret is to lift your feet higher as you run."

Shadow was barely listening to what Kristy's advise. He was completely exhausted and panting heavily to fuel his blood with extra oxygen. Moving them or not, his limbs were aching like crazy. In his fatigued condition the bracelets felt twice as heavy, like they were almost ripping off his arms and feet. He looked up to Kristy who was also covered with sweat and tired, but she wasn't showing any signs of quitting.

'Is she really helping me train for the race or she suddenly decided to make me train to death?', he wondered.

It started off as a challenge but now it was becoming a torture he wasn't sure he was able to bear any longer. His first guess about Kristy going soft on him during the training vanished a long time ago.

"Let's hurry so we can see the sunset from the top.", she said while starting to climb up the hill paying not even the slightest attention to her worn out chao.

With a lot of effort Shadow started to move again, fighting the pain in his muscles and the extra weight on his limbs. Miraculously he was keeping a steady pace a few feet behind Kristy until they were half way to the top he felt his legs were no longer responding and fell to the ground. Kristy halted and looked down to her fallen chao. For a moment he thought Kristy would turn back to help him, what he really didn't want.

She remained on the same spot and said: "Come on Shadow, we're almost there. If you stop now you'll never make it."

Shadow couldn't move as much as he wanted to, his painful legs didn't respond. 'I can't move. Is this my limit?'

Kristy sighed while crossing her arms. "Don't disappoint me now, Shadow.", she said with a low voice.

"You clearly wanted to compete in the Chao Race during the Evolution Festival and I'm just doing my best to help you by training along with you. I'm as tired as you are right now but that won't let these extra weights stop me from reaching the top. I have faith in you being able to achieve whatever you want, but if you're letting the pain and fatigue take over you when you're so close to the finish point, than…… maybe it means you're not ready. You just don't have what it takes."

The volume of her voice went low again as these last words flow through her lips, but they struck Shadow like she was yelling through a megaphone.

"I don't have what it takes.", he whispered.

Kristy turned around to resume the training. "You can stay here and rest, than head back to the cabin before it gets too dark. Tell Jake I'll be back before dinner." Then she left, heading toward the top alone.

Shadow didn't hear a single word she said. He was still down on the ground lost in his mind with what she previously said. _'You don't have what it takes.'_ That sentence echoed over and over again. Then he started to recall everything he has been through from the moment he escaped Chao Island.

"I escaped so I could start my journey. I wanted to find out about these visions in my head. These accursed images keep showing up in my dreams, turning them into tormenting nightmares. I also wanted to become the fastest chao, but why? Does it really have something to do with Sonic?"

By only thinking his name an aggravating feeling went through his mind triggering anger that was slowly growing into fury.

"Why does his name bother me so much? Because he's cocky, because he acts like life is as easy as a breeze, because he thinks he can be better than me, faster than me."

He closed his tiny hands turning them into tight fists, pressing them hard against the soil. The anger was boiling and rising faster with the second. Although he was sitting on the shaded part of the hill he felt a heat around his body, but it wasn't bothering him at all.

He stretched his arms high above his head. "Why!!!!!! Why am I running in the first place!!!", he yelled in frustration as he pounded his fists against the ground as hard as he could.

"Why!?! Who am I really?", he mumble with his face against the ground. Through his eyes everything was suddenly spinning around him.

He looked up and could no longer see the forest or the mountains afar. Instead he was staring through a giant window into the darkness of space. Instead of a warm soil he was on his hands and knees on a cold metallic floor.

Shadow's past once again manifested itself, but this time it was an illusion that looked and felt as real as the path on the hill he was still sitting on.

'Where am I?', he wondered.

He heard footsteps coming toward him and people talking. "This is team three; the life form has been located."

"Confirmed team three, proceed with caution. The specimen must be captured death or alive."

"Shadow!!", a familiar voice whispered his name. He looked around and there she was.

"Hurry, we must reach the escape pods quick.", the girl said sounding worried and frightened.

'It's her!?! She's here.', he thought as he kept staring at her in complete silence.

The sound of heavy footstep was coming closer. He turned around and saw three G.U.N. soldiers arriving at the other end of the corridor, pointing their weapons toward him ready to fire. He reacted immediately by grabbing the girls' hand and taking off running but the soldiers immediately engaged the persecution.

'I don't understand. Why am I running? Why is this human girl so important to me? I have to make sure she's save.', he thought as he kept running.

He didn't have a clue where they were going. He wanted to lose his pursuers as fast as he could, but everywhere they went more soldiers were blocking the way. After some swift turns they suddenly entered a dark corridor. Shadow didn't like this as it could all be one big ambush, but he didn't have much choice. He could still hear heavy footsteps behind his back. He tightened his grip around the girl lower arm. Suddenly the sound of footstep ceased and there was a dreadful sound of gunshots. Shadow heard the girl give a loud scream and he suddenly her arm disappeared.

"Where is she?", Shadow mumbled as he looked around but couldn't see nothing but darkness.

'What's her name?', Shadow wondered as he wanted to call her.

A bright light was suddenly beaming above his head, creating a giant and round circle on the ground with him in the centre, alone. He was hoping to hear her voice again, make the sudden feeling of grief disappear, but only the soldiers' voices were audible. "The life form has no where to run. Prepare for confinement."

"You killed her just to get me?", Shadow asked loudly.

He lowered his head feeling a strange mixture of anger and despair. "I won't run away anymore. I will make all of you pay, pathetic humans. Face me if you really want to capture me.", Shadow yelled with a fierce tone in his voice.

It was silent, no one stepped forward, no one replied. Shadow gave a fearless, nearly devilish chuckle. "Fine. If you don't come out, I'll hunt down every single one of you.", he roared as he rushed into the darkness to face his tormentors.

-- -- -- Back to reality -- -- --

Without realizing it, Shadow reached the top of the hill catching up with Kristy. She was resting on a pile of rocks while gazing at the sunset until she heard someone arriving.

'That has to be Shadow.', she thought as she looked around. He was glaring back at her, huffing angrily rather than panting exhausted like he did before.

'Did he get so angry because of what I told him?', Kristy wondered as she kept staring at her chao's face dirty with soil.

"I'm impressed.", Kristy complimented with a faint smile. She was even more amazed when Shadow assumed a fighting stance. Something was wrong with him, she had a concerning hunch about it.

Kristy stood up. "So, all of a sudden you have energy to come all the way up here and pick a fight?"

She sighed at her chao's reckless action. "You made it, Shadow. Let's just call it a day. Tomorrow we'll start the last part of your training."

Shadow wasn't listening to her. By reliving the emotions of panic and frustration, he was completely blinded with rage caused by the lost of a dear friend and the fact that he still felt persecuted by G.U.N. soldiers. He didn't want to run away anymore, escape nor hide, because they were after him everywhere he went. He couldn't find peace unless he faced them.

"Humans, the humans did this.", he said short staring at what for him was a GUN soldier wearing goggles with red glasses and a gun in his hand aiming at him.

"This is going to end for once and for all.", he growled furiously as he dashed toward the soldier.

Kristy was shocked after hearing Shadow's tone of voice and seeing him charging toward her. He jumped doing a fly-kick attack on her but she reacted on the very last second and moved out of the way.

He went straight toward a tree, he used to rebound going immediately for the next attack.

Kristy started to sense something was serious wrong discarding her comment to be the cause of his angered behaviour. Her train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when Shadow was approaching her again at high speed what gave him a greater advantage. By the time Kristy reacted she received a hit on the back of her left shoulder.

Her muscles were already sore from the training and with this hit a horrible pain went through her entire body. She fell on her knees trying not be overwhelmed by the soreness and remained calm to find out what's wrong with her chao.

Shadow landed a few feet in front of her catching his breath, getting ready for another attack.

"Shadow, what is wrong with you? Why are you so angry?", Kristy asked as she was slowly standing up again. "I don't want to fight you."

Shadow turned around with a fierce look that would frighten even a dark chao. For Kristy this was a sign that she could not reach into him, he wouldn't stop no matter the consequences.

'He has the stare of an extremely vicious predator. He's attacks are death serious and dangerous. I said I wouldn't fight him but the least I can do is defend myself if I want to end in one piece.', she said while assuming a fight stance waiting for the next attack.

Shadow considered this as provocation and his next move rose from deep within his natural instincts, popping into his head like an astonishing insight. His new fight stance consisted of wide spread legs while crossing his arms forming an X on top of his chest.

'What is he going to do?', Kristy wondered.

Shadow jumped one metre into the air, curling up into a ball and starting to spin at an incredible speed.

Kristy was totally stunned by his display of unnatural power. 'I've never seen a chao do something like that. Since when can Shadow do such technique? He'll charge toward me again, but this time he's a lot more dangerous.'

Kristy closed her eyes focusing all her senses. After this first attack she knew, even in his exhausted condition, Shadow was starting to move faster than her eyes could follow. His speed was tremendous even when he was still wearing the six bracelets and it would only confuse and distract her giving him many opportunities to attack. To elude him she relied on the training she recently instructed him.

After boosting up his speed to a high level, Shadow dashed toward Kristy, performing a weak version of Light Speed Attack.

"I'm ready.", Kristy whispered as she started blocking or diverging Shadow's attacks.

Kristy couldn't believe what her mind perceived. 'His attacks are completely frenetic, there is no pattern, but still he's in complete control of each move. That force, that speed… such chaos. It's too overwhelming, even with my eyes closed.'

She opened her eyes after realizing that Shadow suddenly ceased his attack wave. Her final counterattack pushed him against the ground skidding back to the same spot where he first started to attack. He laid there on the ground as if he could no longer fight, but deep inside his rage still didn't subside. It was rising to the highest limits his body could reach at that moment.

Kristy's concern was slightly turning into fear, fear of what Shadow would do next. Yet she didn't let that fear take control and tried one more time to talk with him.

"Come on Shadow, say something. It's me; Kristy, remember? What's bothering you?", she pleaded doing her best not to sound frightened but rather compassionate.

She wasn't sure if he was listening or not, but she definitely noticed a reaction. A faint red energy field was glowing around him.

"Shadow…", she called.

Suddenly she felt an exploding pain in her head, even inside her ears there was an unbearable pain. It was far worse than sharp nails scratching a school board. She struggled to remain on her feet.

"You pathetic humans must pay.", Shadow mumbled angrily.

"What!!!", Kristy yelped shocked.

'Did he say that? Did I actually understand what Shadow just said? How can this……', Kristy wondered astounded. Suddenly the answer came to her flowing over her lips as her two last words right before Shadow unleashed his final attack.

"Chao Bond…"

The sound of a loud explosion blasted throughout the entire forest, putting all the small creatures on the run for a save place and the birds flew away as fast as they could from where the commotion came from. Afterward it was silent once again.


	30. Chapter 30: Rainy nightmare

**Chapter 30:**** Rainy nightmare**

A/N: "Yosh! The end of chap 29 is having the right impact. For those who want to know; Shadow didn't use Chaos Blast against Kristy, but a weak version of Spin Dash. In a moment of delusion he targeted Kristy as the one enemy he needed to destroy. Chaos Blast is too destructive for this scene. Now let's see the outcome of this dramatic scene. "

Btw, I'm really late with updating. I know. It's all because of my new daily schedule. Anyway, enjoy!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The sky was completely dark, no moon, no stars, only overloaded rain clouds gathering high above announcing that a hellish storm is coming up. Thin and cold drops were already descending straight into Shadow's face, slowly waking him for his unconscious state.

'What happened?', he wondered as he was blinking to clear his blurred vision. 'Where am I?'

He slowly rose up as his body was responding with pain to every move he made. As soon as he was able to stand on his feet he was struck with images of what happened just a few hours ago.

'That soldier…', was the first thing that come to him through a pounding headache. 'No, that can't be… What's a soldier doing all the way here? It doesn't make sense.'

He turned around, as an unusual scent dragged his attention, and was immediately stunned. Right in front of him he saw a bole of a brutally destroyed tree. It was shredded to pieces and judging by the smoke still soaring from the embers around it, it all happened recently. While staring at the devastation, Shadow was struck with more images and weird sensations inside his head.

He remembered being angry, rather enraged. His actions were manipulated by a strange energy that was steering from deep within his own being.

"It was I. I did this.", he realized shocked.

'_Why are you so angry?_', he suddenly heard Kristy's voice echoing in his mind in a pleading tone.

"Kristy… She was talking to me, but I wasn't listening.", he whispered now even more confused. "Where is she?"

It was still raining invisible drops, yet perceivable by its coldness, but that didn't slow him down to find out what just happened. He walked around the ravaged area and was immediately standing in the same small area he and Kristy were before. A cold chill ran down his spine as he saw Kristy thrown on the ground out cold.

"Oh no!", he gasped as he ran to her.

There was chilly breeze, making the air feel even colder and the rain fell harder with the minute. The raindrops and the coldness weren't triggering any reactions in her. She lay there motionless.

"Kristy, are you…", he said but immediately went silent as he noticed a burn wound on her right arm. 

He turned and looked at her face. The shade of terror was still visible in her senseless state and a mixture of water and blood began to stream down her right cheek and forehead. His hand carefully touched her wrist to discover that she was still alive. Then he was struck for the last time with a sequence of images and Kristy's voice talking to him. He removed his hand, stood up and backed away ay least three feet.

"I did this?", he whispered terrified. "What have I done? I didn't mean to…." A lightning strike flashed in the horizon followed directly by the roaring sound of thunder.

'I wasn't attacking a soldier. I was… attacking her. I was filled with rage, thirst for revenge toward humans… including her.'

He lowered his head while pressing his fist on his chest as a great feeling of remorse was squeezing his heart.

"She was trying to help me and in return I tried to kill her.", he said with a low voice. "It all makes sense now. I'm capable of destroying everything and everyone around me. The stronger I get the harder it is to keep this anger under control. I don't know which path this will take me, but right now it's better to get away from everyone, for their own sake."

"Kristy! Kristy, where are you?" Shadow heard someone calling her name from afar. It was Jake who was obviously looking for them. 

'It's late. We should have been back at the cabin hours ago. No wonder Jake is looking for her.', the young chao figured out.

As Jake kept calling he knew he was coming in the right way and for that he was pleased. He could now take off leaving Kristy in good care. As the young policeman reached close enough Shadow took off, flying into the rainy night, gliding on a faint breeze down toward the dark forest.

"It's better this way.", he whispered short before marching into the dark forest without any destination in mind.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Kristy?" Jake reached the top of the cliff and gasped when he spotted Kristy, with the intense light coming from his spotlight, lying on the ground. At first he was showered with relieve that he finally found her and that he knew about this lookout spot since the two came here a few times long ago, but then, he was quickly overwhelmed with concern to what happened to her. 

He had a yellow hooded rain jacket and watertight boots on and was holding a powerful electric torch, handy to search in the dark forest. He ran up to her, placed the light next to him on the ground and pulled her up in his arms. He gently removed the hair hanging over her face as he was trying to revive her.

"What happened here? Wake up Kristy, come on.", he said.

After a few minutes of calling and waiting, Kristy finally started to open her eyes very slowly barely recognising Jake.

"Who…? Jake? What…what happened?", she mumbled weakly.

"I was wondering the same thing. Are you ok?", he enquired worried.

There was a short moment of silence before she gave an affirmative response. "I'm ok. Auhh!", she groused as she was struck with pain coming from right arm.

"You got burned.", Jake noticed as soon as he checked the source of Kristy's discomfort, a superficial wound covering most of her upper arm . He looked around and saw the remains of a tree, blasted to pieces. 

'There used to be a big tree over there, but now it's gone.', Jake recalled as he studied the destroyed tree. 'A shredded bole is all what's left. Man, I can feel the heat coming from it. Was it set on fire?'

He turned back to Kristy who still was looking disoriented and weak. "Who did this to you?", he asked, then he looked around again as he realized someone else was still missing. "And where is Shadow?", he then added to his prior question.

"Shadow?", Kristy echoed shocked. Hearing his name made her physical pain disappear and her recent memories came back.

She quickly pulled herself from Jake's arms and started to look around.

"Hey, take it easy.", Jake tried to calm her. "It's clear you've been through something serious."

"Where is Shadow? Shadow!", she called out a little panicked.

"I don't know. You're the only one I found here.", he answered as he covered Kristy's shoulder with the extra rain jacket he brought. As he did he also noticed part of a bruise on her left shoulder partly covered by her training blouse. His mind was filling with even more questions, but eventually he decided it was best to postpone the questioning and focus on taking Kristy back to the cabin.

"Are you sure you can walk?", he asked already guessing that Kristy might be pushing herself. She was leaning on a nearby boulder as she was slowly getting on her feet. The same she was sitting on when she was gazing at the sunset.

"I must find him.", she said as she tried to walk on her own feet but almost collapsed to the ground, when Jake caught her just in time.

'I knew it. She's not as fit as she pretends to be.', he concluded. "Kristy, put on the jacket. I'll take you back to the cabin."

She hesitated, unsure what to do. 'Go back? Shadow was here, but he left. He's somewhere out there, alone. Should I really go back… without him?'

'_No, you must find Shadow first. __ Find him no matter what.', _an unfamiliar and baritone voice suddenly whispered in her mind.

The voice was persuading her into the right course of action. 

"No, I must find Shadow first.", she protested against Jake's suggestion.

Her contradiction didn't surprise Jake at all. As long as they were friends, he knew she's a person who will always go against the stream. Yet, he was patient enough to try and convince her to do otherwise. "You can't even stand on your feet. Even if you could, we won't find him in this darkness and this rain will only grow worse."

Jake was talking to her, but she had a spaced out expression on her face.

"He tried to kill me. He hates me.", she mumbled as her memories of the attack were vaguely returning.

"What?", Jake gasped shocked. "What are you talking about?"

The unknown voice clearly heard what she said as he replied:_ 'No, he didn't mean to attack you. He's confused, very confused. Running away won't bring any peace in his mind. You know that better than anyone else. The sadness and the anger will hunt him wherever he goes. You're his Chao Guardian. He needs you, he needs your guidance.'_

"He doesn't want me, he doesn't want my help.", she continued mumbling with a trembling voice.

Jake in the meantime didn't quite understand what she was saying. He began to fear she was going into some sort of shock as she was still staring spaced out forward. He came around trying to establish eye contact with her. 

"Kristy, I know you're worried, but I'm sure Shadow will find shelter until the rain stops. I'll look for him first thing tomorrow, I promise. Right now you need to come back with me and rest."

'_Find him.'_, the voice instructed again. _ 'You're the only one who can.'_

"I can't, I don't know where to look.", she said.

'_Follow your heart. Your heart will lead you to his. Find him or he'll be lost forever__…… and you will never see him again.' _

These final words triggered a huge shock inside her. 

"Come on, Kristy don't scare me like this. Look at me, please.", Jake said as he began to panic.

She shook her head and looked straight into Jake's eyes with extreme anxiety in hers. 

"You don't understand. If we don't find him now, we'll never see him again. Something is wrong with him, terribly wrong and I must help him.", she explained briefly. "I want to find him. I'll go alone if necessary."

She turned around walking to the path to descent from the hill as she was pulling on the rain jacket.

"Kristy, wait!", Jake called her.

She paused hoping Jake wouldn't try to stop her. Jake quickly fetched the spotlight from the ground and sighed, a clear sign he finally gave in to Kristy's persistency. 

"Alright… I'll help you search, but if we don't find him in less than an hour I'm taking you back to the cabin.", he said sternly.

"Fine.", Kristy agreed before she continued her stroll down the hill.

By that time the sky already unleashed its torrential rain. The treetops were swinging back and fort as the wind was blowing with a moderate to strong force.

"How are you going to find him? He could be anywhere.", Jake wondered.

Kristy closed her eyes remembering what the mysterious voice just told her. 'My heart will lead me to his.' Suddenly she was showered by a strange yet suiting feeling, like she knew for sure where to go.

"He's not far, this way.", she said short.

"How do you…" Jake tried asking, clearly dumbfounded.

"No time to explain. Come on!", Kristy chipped in, hurried to find Shadow.

Jake followed Kristy descending straight into the depths of the dark forest. The trees offered a little bit of protection against the hard wind.

The search for the lost chao went on in silence for a long period of time as they were descending a treacherous road with lose rocks and mud. Jake didn't say or ask much, instead he was talking inside his own mind. 

'Where is she going? I hope she's able to find him soon and that we won't get lost in the search. I'm already unsure if I can find the way back in this darkness. Not to forget is that I left Julie and Suzie all alone waiting at the cabin.', he thought as he tried to remember as much as possible of the path they were taking.

After walking around several giant trees, they entered a small clearing where Kristy suddenly halted.

"What's the matter?", Jake enquired.

She hushed as if she was trying to hear above the sounds of the storm.

"Quick, turn the light the other way.", she commanded in rush.

"Why?"

"He might see the light and try to avoid us.", she answered.

'Shadow where are you?', she called to him inside her mind. 'You're so close, I can feel it.'

Suddenly it hit her, a feeling she was very familiar with for a very long time.

"I know where he is.", she said in rush before taking off into the darkness with solely her heart to guide her. 

"Kristy, wait!", Jake yelled as he tried to keep up as he wondered how she could still run in her weak state.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After being certain he was far enough from the place of tragedy Shadow halted to catch his breath. Every part of his body was still aching like crazy after his heaviest training day ever but it didn't bother him at all compared to the emotional pain he was still feeling inside his chest. The golden 'Slave Rings' were still on his wrist and ankles, but at no point he thought about taking them off.

"What am I doing? Why do I feel like I have to go back?", he whispered to himself. "This is a point of no return, I can't go back."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Shadow.", the chao suddenly heard Kristy's voice right before a lightning stroke nearby as the thunder came almost at the same time.

Hearing her voice shocked him more than the lightning strike. He turned around fast finding Kristy less than ten steps away. Her face barely visible with the hood of her rain jacket hanging over it.

'What is she doing here? First of all, how did she find me?', Shadow wondered still stunned she caught up with him so quickly.

"I can't let you leave…… not like this.", she continued with a lifeless voice.

'I can't go back. She must be able to understand that better than anyone else.', he thought as took a few steps back while shaking his head.

Shadow turned his back to her as a final and clear sign he wanted to leave. He could already guess Kristy's next move as he readied himself to take off flying as fast as his sore body would allow. Heard her setting one step toward him was his perfect cue to escape when, in midair, he felt Kristy's arms quickly going around him into a strong grip and they both plummet to the ground. Shadow became fumed toward Kristy's persistency for him not to leave.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy, human? Don't you get it? Let me go already!", he roared as he fought with all his strength left to get free.

This time Kristy had the upper hand, she held him close and yelled with a firm voice: "Would you just shut up!"

Shadow froze instantly. Never before did Kristy raise her voice at him. She lowered her head and continued talking to him with an almost whispering tone.

"I don't know what's going on with you, Shadow. What I do know is that running away is not going to solve anything. It will keep on hunting you… the images… the memories… the pain. Believe me, I lived all that."

Shadow was listening, over the sound of the hard falling rain, every single word.

In the end Kristy's voice was beginning to sound weak and distant. "Together we can overcome this. Just let me help you, Shadow. Please. You don't have to run away anymore. You will finally find peace."

She slowly collapsed to the ground as her fatigue took over her again. Shadow had his chance to free himself and leave but he staid there in her embrace. 

'Why? Why do you want to help me?', he wondered as he looked into her face.

In the cold rain he preferred to stay, stay in the warmth of her arms, the tender warmth that eased the chaos in his mind and lured his body to finally rest.

A few minutes later Jake finally managed to catch up, finding Kristy and Shadow out cold in the middle of the forest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**They are still watching…**

"Things are turning pretty interesting.", the mysterious entity with deep and sombre voice said.

"Interesting! How can this be amusing to you? He almost killed her.", the other entity scolded aggravated by his brother's insensitive comment.

"That's why we are keeping a close eye on both of them. We knew at some point they would achieve this turbulent threshold.", the first one said. "Don't tell me you're ready to back away at the first sign of trouble."

"Of course not, I'm just concerned about his emotional state. Are they emotionally up to it, especially him?"

"He certainly will be when the time comes.", the third entity chipped in. "Brothers, from the beginning we knew there is no turning back once we started our plan and it doesn't help at all if we start to hesitate along the way. We must hold on to our faith and be ready for when HE decides to show up. He's coming I can feel it."

The others nodded quietly in agreement.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow felt he was laying face down on a soft surface. It felt almost the same way when Kristy was nursing him after finding him injured. Too tired and weak to open his eyes or move his body, he could still hear voices talking in a whispering tone just a few feet away.

"How is he?" He recognised the voice as Jake's.

"It doesn't look like he's seriously injured. He just need a long rest." The voice came from Kristy's female friend, Tiffany.

"Could you and Zelos, please look after him?", Jake requested.

"Sure! Just go back to Kristy. The doctor must be done by now."

'Doctor! Is she in such worrisome condition?', he thought.

"I wonder what happened to them, Zelos.", she asked her chao after Jake left. "Jake sounded really worried when I called him. We definitely did the right thing coming all the way here."

"Everything in due time." Shadow heard Zelos' voice for the first time. It came from a very close position next to him. 

Shadow felt his cold hand slow resting on his forehead. "For now they both need to rest.", Zelos said.

At that same moment Shadow could no longer keep on wondering about Kristy's condition. Was she feeling as awful as he felt, or worse? His mind quickly slipped away into a deep slumber.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 

In the shadowy room where Kristy was sleeping peacefully in a two persons bed, a figure was slowly moving across the bedroom heading to her direction. After climbing up the bed he stopped. If Kristy were to open her eyes at that exact moment, she would have found Shadow standing next to her. Watching quietly and unmoved by the sound of rain outside. After waking up for the second time Shadow was feeling a lot stronger. He came out of his room to find out how Kristy was doing. He saw bandages around her head and her upper right arm. Her face looked serene, almost the opposite from the last training day.

'How long have I slept? Hours? Days?', he wondered at one point.

The anger from that day was like a fire burning a forest leaving behind a scorch field of depression and remorse. 

'What am I doing here anyway?' The urge to see her obviously stood way above his guilt and now he didn't know what to do next.

He sat down to the far left side of the bed, leaning his back on the head pillow. 'Crazy, fool, reckless… Why did you come after me?', he scolded inside his mind. 'You're better off without me. I'm bad news for everyone.' 

A futile attempt to bury one feeling with another, bury guilt with resentment.

'Why do you have so much fate in me? I don't deserve it, I don't want it.' His eyes were staring up to the ceiling when a phrase she told came to his mind. away is not going to solve anything. It will keep on hunting you… the images… the memories… the pain. Believe me, I lived all that.'

'She lived all that… She was talking about her deceased brother.', he concluded. He staid there quietly as he realized that he might have something in common with his human guardian.

Begin dream

Shadow found himself standing front row inside a crowd standing in a circle. He had the slight impression of seeing everything black, white and grey. All male humans were dressed in black suits with white shirts, women in black dresses and the sky was grey. It was so silent he could hear the soft rain landing on the black umbrellas. He wasn't holding one himself but there was clearly someone standing by his side holding one over his head. He didn't care to look who that was. There was one single person talking but his voice sounded like a deep mumble in the background. His head hang low, staring at a brown coffin adorned with flowers; 

'This is a funeral.', he finally concluded. 

From time to time he could hear people containing the urge to burst in tears. His own eyes couldn't shed any, like they were dried up after prolonged crying, yet there was a burning sensation at the back of his eyeballs.

The male voice ceased talking and instead there was another male voice talking firmly at the back of the crowd. Only the last word he was able to hear loud and clear; 'fire!'. So, a wave of shots came, from at least ten riffles fired simultaneously. The shock caused by the sound was so strong Shadow lost complete strength and feeling in his legs. He collapsed to his hands and knees on the wet grass. 

The wave of shots continued over and over feeling like they were shooting right at him, straight to his heart as a feeling worse than remorse was slowly devouring him inside. With pain and all, his eyes remained focused on the coffin that slowly began to descend into the ground.

"It's my fault…"

End dream

Shadow's eyes popped wide open after that bizarre dream. 'That was strange.', he thought knowing that this was a totally different dream from the ones he used to have. Everything was different, it was a funeral but he didn't knew who was being buried.

"Who's funeral was that?", he wondered.

As much as he thought about it, he didn't know with certainty.

'Why did I say that? It's all my fault…', he continued wondering when he suddenly realized where he was.

Last night he went in to check on Kristy and somehow he fell asleep right next to her. He rose up and noticed he was neatly tugged in with a blanket. He looked around to find the other side of the bed empty and he was alone in the room.

"Can't be… How did she leave without me noticing?", he wondered surprised as he rushed off the bed.

It was early in the morning, the entire cabin was peacefully quiet as everyone was still sleeping. He went downstairs and walked through all the rooms, but no sign of Kristy. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze that made his skin crawl. He followed the airstreams toward an open slide door into the backyard. Through the door he saw Kristy sitting on a mat doing her usual morning meditation. Shadow never realized this back at Kristy's apartment as he always left early in the morning to train.

'There she is.', Shadow thought after a frustrating search.

He wondered about her whereabouts and now that mystery was solved he just stood there, not knowing what else to do. Kristy was sitting in the middle of the low grass with her back toward him, wearing a light blue robe with a bandage around her head. Her hairstyle and clothing both different

It was silent for about halve an hour as the sun was rising bringing more light into the dim environment. Shadow didn't move nor say anything. It was almost like guilt took away his privilege of motion and speech.

"Good morning, Shadow.", Kristy suddenly said.

Shadow rose his vision from the ground and saw Kristy looking at him over her shoulder. At that moment he wanted to walk away as fast as he could, but it was pointless.

"You look much better now. Hope you feel the same the way.", she continued with a kind voice.

Shadow looked away, he couldn't bear hearing her talking to him like he didn't try to kill her.

Kristy's gaze turned a bit concerned. "If something is bothering you, you have to talk about it."

Shadow turned halve way around yearning to walk away more than ever. Before doing so he said: "You wouldn't understand."

He motioned himself toward the door when Kristy said: "Try me."

Shadow froze in shock of what he just heard. It was a clear reply to his comment. Without hesitating he turned back, the shock suppressing his guilt, and looked straight into her face.

"You understood what I said.", he said amazed.

"It feels a bit strange.", she said calmly. "It's much like learning to understand a complete new language in one second."

"When did this happen?", he enquired sternly.

"On the last training day.", she replied with clear honesty.

Shadow was silent again, slightly dazzled that such moment of outrage would have led to this.

"I didn't mean for this to happen and I mean everything from that day.", Shadow said finishing his sentence with a low voice.

"Neither did I. I was never hoping to become bonded with you, I just wanted to help you."

"Why?", Shadow asked right away. The crucial question that's been haunting him from the day he meet Kristy and only she was able to respond. He never believed in such unselfish offer of help. To him there is always something else, some sort of deceit.

She shrugged carelessly and said: "I thought that was the right thing to do…. And I still think so."

There was great certainty in her last words, what only resulted in even more frustration from Shadow. "How can you still think helping me is the right thing when I almost killed you.", he said with an irritated tone. Her resolution to help him was irrational.

"You were not quite yourself back then. You were looking at me like I was someone else."

"How can you be so sure? Maybe that's the real me, or at least who I was.", he said as his voice died away again. "Maybe I do have an intense hatred toward humans. Something from my past…"

There was a moment of silence that lasted less than one minute. "You're talking about Chao Recollections?", Kristy assumed thoughtfully. 

During her course to become a Chao Guardian, Kristy remembered reading many mysteries about chao and one of them were Chao Recollections. Sometimes a few young chao were able to recall events from a previous life, manifested in dreams or in extreme occasions as a very realistic vision. Such symptom were only latent in the first months after hatching, so it was strange that after almost a full year Shadow was still haunted by these images. 

"It's not like that.", Shadow protested as he knew about this subject as well. "It doesn't feel like a previous life. It feels closer like it's a part of who I am now."

He gave a defeated sigh. "Never mind… I just can't bring out in words how it feels like."

"Past is past, Shadow", she said thoughtfully. "but you clearly need to know what happened back then in order to find closure and bring peace in your life."

"Yes, but from now on I'll do this on my own."

"You don't have to…."

"Yes, I have.", Shadow chimed in sternly. "You already endured the dark side dormant inside me and it's only getting stronger. For if you didn't get it yet; the training is over." 

Before she could say anything else Shadow disappeared back into the cabin. 

Kristy sighed disenchanted. "I was hoping, if I ever became bonded to him, we could have a pleasant conversation.', she whispered to herself.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Kristy went back to bed but couldn't fall back to sleep. For a long while she was resting with her eyes closed until she heard voices at the door. For the first time Kristy heard and understood the mature and diva-like voice coming from Julie and the young and sweet sounding voice of Suzie.

"Be quiet. Remember Jake doesn't want us to wake her up.", Julie warned her little sister.

"When is she going to wake up then?", Suzie wondered worried.

"Today, hopefully.", Julie replied.

They both landed on that bed. 

"She looks a lot better today.", Julie noted right away. "Hey, wait a minute. She wasn't wearing that bathrobe yesterday."

'Julie is a pretty bright girl. Like I didn't know that from the beginning', Kristy thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw were two dumbfounded chao until Suzie's face was filled with glee and she ran to her.

"Mommy!", she called out as she cuddled against Kristy's right side.

'Mommy! Suzie calls me Mommy? Does Jake know about this?', Kristy wondered trying not to give away her new ability yet.

She placed her hand on her head and said: "Hey sweetie. You came to check on me, right? Sorry I had you all so worried. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Morning ladies.", Jake said as he was standing in the doorway. "I had a feeling you'll be awake by now."

"Morning, daddy. Mommy's all better now.", Suzie said happily.

"I see.", he said short as he came in and place a mock filled with thee steaming inside. "First thing in the morning; a cup of hot thee."

"Thanks.", Kristy said gratefully. 

"Come on, Suzie. Let's go downstairs to have some breakfast. See you downstairs, Jake.", Julie said knowing Jake and Kristy needed some time alone.

After the girls left it was silent for a few minutes.

"I know, I owe you an explanation about what happened. I had you all worried.", Kristy said first.

"You sure did. Oh and you better give your dad a call before he decides to pay you a visit all the way here. He already phoned twice. Tifanny and Zelos are already here."

"Oh my, I better do that.", Kristy said knowing her father was capable of doing just that.

"I remember you mumbling things I didn't quite get, but I do now.", Jake said going back to the main subject.

"I already know what you are going to say. He's dangerous. I shouldn't have gone after him. It's better to stay as far away as possible."

"That's exactly what I'm thinking right now, but I know you; just too headstrong to listen. Why do you still want to help him after he tried to kill you?"

"Chao Recollections.", she replied briefly.

"He still has?" As a Chao Guardian, Jake also knew about this subject.

"There are painful memories haunting him. To him they feel like very recent events. That's the cause of his nightmares. I think they are persuading him not to trust us, humans. Turning my back to him will only support this believe."

"Wait a minute.", Jake said as he realized something Kristy hasn't told him yet. "How do you know all this? Did you… talk to him?"

"Yes…"

Jake looked away while hiding a grim look on his face. 'I'm not sure I should be happy or even more worried. Now she will feel even more committed to be his guardian.', Jake thought.

"Jake… I know what I'm going to ask you might be hard, but… could you please try not to change your attitude toward Shadow? I noticed he relates to you better than anyone else. I'm not sure if that's going to change from his side after what happened, but I want him to feel like he can still rely on you…. and me."

He did his best to put up an optimistic attitude. "It won't be easy, but I'll try my best.", he said.

"Thank you so much.", she said right before she threw her arms around him in a grateful embrace. "It means a lot to me and it will help him deal with these recollection from the past. We must show him that not all humans are bad people."

Jake was glad Kristy wasn't looking at his blushed face. Kristy wasn't much of a hugging person, so he knew what she just asked him really meant a lot. 

"Well, that's the least I can do. Now that I can't talk you out of it.", he said calmly as he slowly closed his arms around her.

"I'm still puzzled about one thing, though.", she said with a slight giggling tone. 

"What is it?", she wondered puzzled after hearing her sudden mood change.

Kristy was still with her arms around him and her head resting on his left shoulder as she asked: "Why is Suzie calling me Mommy?"

Jake couldn't say a word and his face amazingly turned twice as red. 


	31. Chapter 31: A pair like no two

slouch around – lanterfanten, rondhangen Chapter 31: A pair unlike any other

"Au… Careful. It stings.", Kristy warned Tiffany as she was covering the burn wound on her arm with a strange ointment.

"That a good sign. It means the balm is working.", Tiffany said. "You just have to bear a little longer. I'm almost done."

"Huh… fine… Where did you say you got that balm? It sure smells funny.", Kristy then noted, trying to put her mind away from the stinging pain on her arm.

"On a expedition to a village semi-secluded from modern civilization, an elderly shaman taught me how to make this and other potions. He also said only a few had the gift to make this kind of medicines and that I was one of them. I still wonder how he saw that in me."

"Sounds fascinating. Maybe the wisdom gave him good judgement.", Kristy said putting a simple explanation to the mystery. "You're truly a person who wants to take care of others."

"Oh yes. Next to archaeology, nothing makes me more fulfilled than helping those who need me.", Tiffany agreed then her voice lowered to a slight gloomy level. "But not long after learning his remedial lessons he passed away."

"That's sad.", Kristy whispered with the same tone. "I'm sure he left this world pleased to know he was able to pass his knowledge to the right person."

"Yes, I'm glad for that too. Ok, done. I'll change the bandage again before you go to sleep.", she said as she was putting some stuff back in the first aid kit and discarded the old bandages.

"Thanks, Tiff.", Kristy said as she was checking the bandage and walking to the closet.

"Thanks to the balm there will be barely a scar left when it's fully healed.", Tiffany noted.

"That's great.", Kristy replied before pulling out a long sleeved blouse handy to cover up the bandage.

"So, today you're going to try and persuade Shadow to let you help him train?", Tiffany enquired intrigued.

Kristy sighed at first. "That would be a bad idea. I think it's best for me to give him some space for him to sort out his thoughts."

"Do you think he will run off again?", Tiffany continued asking.

"I don't think he will, although I can't say for sure. He went back to his solo training which means he knows he's not ready yet."

"Well, in that case let's go to the lake.", Tiffany proposed as Kristy finished buttoning her blouse. "We all need to relax a bit and the lake is a perfect spot. Besides, Jake and the girls are waiting for us."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Jake!!", Tiffany called him as she saw him resting under a tree with his eyes closed. She sat down on the other end of the picnic blanket Jake was partially laying on.

"Hey girls.", he greeted sleepily. "Look, I built a costume made raft for the girls. I promised Suzie a reward now that she's a much better swimmer."

Kristy looked around and saw the small makeshift boat floating on the placid water with the Julie and Suzie on board.

"A good swimmer, is a good sailor.", Kristy then noted.

Tiffany took a quick glance over the lake in time to see Zelos poking his head above the water surface and going back down.

"Hi, Mommy. Look at me, I'm sailing.", Suzie called out and waving at the same time.

"Looks nice, sweetie.", Kristy replied.

"Sit still, Sissy. This rocking dinghy is making me nauseous. Good thing it's not a windy day.", Julie said as her head was hanging overboard and she had a sick look on her face. Suzie on the contrary was singing happily and swinging her head to the rhythm.

"Looks like Julie is not much of a sailing fan.", Tiffany noted.

"She's giving her best to please her sister, but I'm afraid she won't last long.", Kristy said.

"That's really sweet of her.", Jake said and right after came the question Kristy was waiting for. "So, how's your arm, Kristy?"

"Much better and my head too.", Kristy said with clear honesty so Jake would put his worry to rest. "I might even be able to go back to school as soon as we get back. I have a lot of catching up to do. My finals are just around the corner."

"That's great. Just don't push yourself too hard, ok?"

"Certainly not. I'll be fine."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mommy?", Suzie called her as she had something important to ask.

"What is it?", Kristy wondered hoping Suzie wouldn't start another everlasting prattle like the day before. From the second she knew Kristy could understand her language it became an endless babble from her.

"You like daddy, right?", she asked blatantly.

For a second Kristy's eyes popped wide open, but she managed to regain her composure and was glad Suzie didn't ask that question loudly for everyone to hear. Jake was resting with nauseous Julie next to him and Tiffany was sitting on the edge of the peer with Zelos.

"Uh, of course… Jake and I are best friends for a many years now, since… we were teenagers.", she formulated thoughtfully trying not to disenchant her from her innocent expectation. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking since you like daddy and my daddy like you, we could all live together in one nice and big house just like in my fairytales book. You, daddy, Julie, Shadow and me like a real family. See, I even drew a picture. There is aunt Tiffy and Zelos."

She pulled out the picture she finished drawing the day before. You could clearly see which figure represents which person or chao.

"That's really nice, sweetie, but we don't have to live together to be a family. Jake, your sister Julie and I will always be there for you. Even Tiffany and Zelos will visit us as frequent as they can. Families come in different form. Like my family, my parents don't live together anymore, but that doesn't mean they hate each other or they don't love me."

"And big brother Shadow?" Suzie immediately noticed that Kristy didn't mention him.

"Shadow?!…. Well…. he's a special case. With patience he will appreciate being with us.", Kristy said hoping Suzie wouldn't continue asking.

"Guys, time to get back.", Tiffany called out as she was walking back to the picnic spot with Zelos next to him. "It's dinner time soon and I wanted to cook my special meal for our last night here. Remember??"

"Right. Come on, Julie. Feeling better now.", Jake said as he gently pick his chao from the blanket.

"Uh, a little. Need to rest a bit longer, I think. Pure flight chao such as I are no longer fit for water sports.", she said with a weak voice.

"Couldn't agree more but thanks for doing it for Suzie.", Jake said smiling and felt a bit sorry for her at the same time.

"You guys go ahead I want to go check on Shadow.", Kristy said while she was peering into the distance to where Shadow should be training.

Jake felt an awkward feeling by hearing this but he didn't act according to it. "Ok, but don't take too long and be careful."

Kristy looked around with a faint smile on her face. "I just want to see how he's doing, I won't let him see me."

The group left in the opposite way and Kristy went alone to check on Shadow. She was almost at the training field when she changed course to a clearing. A faint breeze began to blow while she was looking around and enjoying a peaceful silence of the forest.

"Well, I might as well do some solo exercise myself. My muscles are still a bit taut.", she said as she assumed a training stance.

Not far away Shadow was resting high up on a tree branch. His impatience to become stronger subsided making him a lot wiser about his training. This time he didn't train to the point of extreme exhaustion like he usually did. At the moment he had a dispute inside his mind about going back. Suddenly, something strange interrupted his pondering.

'Strange… I can feel a change in the atmosphere.', he thought as he started to look around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 'What could be causing this?'

The feeling was clear in his mind and rushing all over his body yet he had a hard time describing it. He jumped of the tree and followed his instincts to check the source. He rushed into the forest and then snuck silently throw the bushes until he reached the same clearing where Kristy was training.

'Kristy?! Is it coming from her?', he wondered puzzled as he saw his guardian doing a passive form of motion exercise. 'What's she doing here?'

Shadow kept looking at every single move. Her unhurried and flowing motions were making her blend with the wind and everything else around her. As the chao kept focusing, his vision slowly began to distinguish something unusual around her. Her body was now radiating a pure white energy field. On the ground, he saw tiny light particles rising up gently like snowflakes falling from the sky. Some particles rose up into sky until they were too far to see. Others floated into the trees, the grass even the rocks. Shadow looked down at his tiny hands and saw the particles floating into his own body.

'Is this how the planet nurtures the life it sustains??', he wondered as the light wasn't hurting him at all.

He returned his vision back on Kristy to notice something even more bizarre. He now saw a silhouette moving in perfect sync with Kristy. For a moment, he thought it was a silhouette of Kristy but the shape was completely different. It was a human, taller than Kristy. At one point Kristy paused by lowering her arms. Shadow couldn't see it but Kristy was in pain caused by the burn on her arm then the silhouette placed his hand on her arm, exactly where the bandage was located.

'What am I looking at now?', he wondered confused.

Amazingly, the exercise session continued with both Kristy and the mysterious figure moving in a faultless combination until the end when Kristy took a deep breath to relax both her mind and body. The mysterious silhouette, the energy aura and the energy particles he was looking at faded away.

Kristy was standing with her back toward him, still turning around she asked: "Done training, Shadow?"

The chao jumped out of his hiding spot into the glade.

"How do you know I was here? You always seem to know where I am.", he noted with a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"Believe me, I don't do it to irritate you.", she started. "After intensive training and meditation I developed a higher level of alertness of my surroundings."

"Just what you told me during the training.", Shadow recalled.

"That's right. You should try it sometime. Just let your thoughts and feelings flush out of your mind and focus", she explained convincingly. "Everything will become visible, everything you normally don't feel and everything you normally don't see with your eyes."

"Things I normally don't see.", Shadow echoed with a low voice as he remembered the unexplained silhouette he just saw.

"We better go back now. It's getting dark and dinner will be ready soon.", Kristy said casually as she started to walk back toward the cabin hoping that Shadow would tag along and so he did keeping a short distance behind her. After a short silent Kristy gathered enough courage to start a conversation, what might her final training lesson before they left back home.

"I assume you had quite a few battle experiences so far.", she started.

Shadow didn't say anything. Her guess made him remember his martial art classes at the Chao Dojo and most important of all, his one battle against Atlas.

"Please, tell me:" She halted just to see the expression on Shadow's face before she formulates her crucial question. "After assuming your combat stance, what do you see in front of you?"

Shadow wasn't looking back, he was thinking spaced out. He closed his eyes and said: "My opponent, the one I have to defeat no matter what."

Kristy gave a faint smile. "That's an undisputable fact but you must look beyond your enemy, beyond the threat to ensure victory against the strongest opponents."

"What am I supposed to see that's not my opponent?", Shadow asked coldly like he didn't care what the answer would be.

"The truth. The true motive for you to step into combat.", she replied. "Your true goal."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey Sonic? Sonic, wake up.", a voice called the chao out of his slumber. It was late in the afternoon when Sonic was still taking a nap in a quiet spot in Chao Park, what's pretty unusual for him. Around that time he would normally be sprint hundreds of laps.

"Wha…", Sonic mumbled as he opened his eyes half way to see the blurred shape of a fox's head.

"Tails!!", he exclaimed as it was the first name that came to his mind. "What's… Where?? Oh, it was just a dream."

"Yep, you were dreaming again. One of your intense dreams again.", Tails said with a worried look on his face.

Sonic rose up until he was sitting up. While rubbing his head he said: "That's strange… I called you Tails."

"How so? I'm a stunning look a like of my guardian and my name is also Tails.", he noted.

Sonic had a stupefied gaze, as he clearly didn't believe what he just heard.

TJ sweat-dropped and said: "Oh right, we didn't tell you. My full name Tails Junior, shorten to TJ."

"Ok. That's new info… to me.", Sonic said as he sat up.

"Well, no big deal. You can just call me TJ like you always did. It's a bit more… me.", TJ said as he came closer and placed his hand on Sonic's head. "So, naptime is over, Sonic. Rosie sent me to wake you up for you to eat something. She's very watchful over your nutrition lately."

"Nah, I'm not really hungry.", Sonic responded when his stomach made a strong rumbling noise.

"Oh yes you are. Come on, let's go.", TJ said as he beckoned him to tag along.

Sonic was shocked to feel his stomach already craving for food. Still he stood up to catch up with TJ. "But… this morning I ate almost twice the amount of nuts and fruits I usually eat. How can I be starving after a few hours?"

"That's a normal symptom.", TJ noted calmly.

"Symptom of what??", Sonic asked sounding a lot more concerned.

"Your body is preparing itself for a mayor step in your life.", TJ said sounding like a spiritual mentor.

"Oh, you mean…"

"Yup, you and all the other junior chao are going through a pre-evolution stage.", he said finishing Sonic's sentence.

"Wow!! I was so busy training, that I haven't thought about that at all. Sounds creepy, not to mention it's already annoying that I'm hungry and tired around the clock."

"Like I said it's all part of the process. Your body needs extra calories in order to evolve without complications. It's a good thing it doesn't store it as body fat like with humans or you would be looking like a balloon by now." TJ sounded like a professor before ending his preach with a casual comment.

"Haha, very funny. They already pumped my head with all that evolution subject at school already.", Sonic said slightly annoyed by the mocking remark.

"What I still don't get is why are you still experiencing Chao Recollections?", TJ wondered.

"Maybe they are just dreams and not that Chao Recall thing you said. I feel myself running faster than the speed of sound. Fighting weird looking and huge robots."

"Really??", TJ said shocked of hearing about fights with robot.

"Yep and I'm always trying to reach a weird looking flying artefact. The master mind behind the robot attack, I think. Always hovering in the background and retreating as soon as I finish putting the robo-army on a nice pile of scrap metal.",

"Don't you think that's a bit scary?"

"Nope, my imagination is probably twice as strong when I'm sleeping. Those dreams are so awesome." , Sonic said excitedly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", he said worried.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Oh boy, it smells tasty.", Sonic said as he stuck half his body inside a huge basket to see what's inside.

It was yet another weekend when he, along with TJ, went into park of Selene City to hang out. The fox chao left to fetch something to eat but he was taking too long to get back. Sonic's empty stomach couldn't wait any longer so the chao began to wander around searching. Judging by the amount of people in the park, he knew it wouldn't be hard to find something to eat. His assumption proved to be right when he found a huge picnic basket emitting a delightful scent.

"Chilli-dogs!!" He recognised the aroma of the one meal he once tasted when he went to Tails' house. 'I think they won't mind if I serve myself one.', he wondered while holding one of the one-food long sandwich in his tiny hands. "Nah…", he concluded as he quickly unwrapped it and took one good bite.

"Awesome…", he complimented the amazing taste bombarding his mouth. "The taste is totally out of these world."

"Taste good, ha??", a female voice enquired from behind his back.

"You bet. The best chilidog ever!!", he answered instantly without even thinking who's asking. Then he paused and looked around finding himself staring face to face with probably the female owner of the basket. "WHHAAA!!", he exclaimed shocked as he jumped back to the other end of the basket.

"Where?! When…", he stammered still in shock until he finally formulated a full question. "Where did you come from?"

"I just came back to my picnic spot finding a little looter munching out of my lunch.", she answered calmly.

'That didn't answer my question. How did she sneak up behind me without me noticing? Did she pop out of thin air? Maybe the chilli-dog had me really diverted.', he thought as looked down at the half piece in his hand. He looked up noticing the girl was still staring at him intently.

"Oops, sorry about that.", he said as he quickly hid it behind his back even when he was already busted. "It's just that I was so hungry and it all smells so good that I…"

Kristy gave a kind smile showing that she wasn't angry at all. "Don't worry about it. I know you're going through a heavy period right now."

"You do?? Oh yeah, you're a guardian or else you wouldn't even understand a word I'm saying. My name is Sonic Chao by the way, what's your name?" A polite introduction was his best move out of the embarrassing situation.

"Kristy Wildman. Nice meeting you Sonic Chao.", she said as she gently shook Sonic's tiny hand.

"Likewise but just call me Sonic, ok"

Kristy nodded in agreement as she continued: "Sonic, ha… That's a well-known name."

Just like anyone else, she knew about the tragedy of the fallen hero.

"That's what they told me.", Sonic said.

"We can continue talking after we finish eating, ok?", Kristy proposed as she grabbed a chilli-dog for herself and gave it a bite before giving a friendly wink at Sonic.

"Great idea.", Sonic agreed gladly. "Can I have another one after I finish this one?"

Kristy giggled at the relaxed and friendly attitude of this chao. After a startling encounter, he was totally at ease meeting a complete stranger.

"Sure. I also have a special drink just for you.", Kristy said as she pulled out a bottle with a special chao beverage and hand it over to Sonic.

Sonic was completely stunned of this kind gesture. "Wow… but isn't that for your chao?"

"Don't worry. I have enough for him so he won't mind me giving you one, I think."

'She said 'he'!,', Sonic realized while he continued devouring his chilli-dog. 'so it's a male chao. Well that proves that some girls still goes for the cool boys.'

When he finished he resumed the conversation.

"Did you come here with your chao?", he asked.

"No, I came with a friend of mine.", she answered without looking at him. "She will be back anytime now and what about you?" She turned her gaze to him. "What's a young chao doing wandering alone in the park? Your guardian must be worried."

"Nah, don't have one." Sonic said like he didn't want her to worry. "I came with a chao friend of mine. He's the one with a guardian. I'm more of the independent guy."

'Sounds just like someone I know.', Kristy said as she pulled up one eyebrow.

Sonic was about to ask for his second chilli-dog when Kristy did something much unanticipated.

"WATCH OUT!!", she yelled and with a swift move she fetched Sonic in her arms pressing him close and turning away to protect him.

Sonic could hear something landing violently on the same spot he was sitting but he couldn't see what or who it was. Kristy looked around and he clearly heard her say: "Shadow!? What are you doing?"

'Shadow?! Oh no, don't tell me….', he thought annoyed as he knew the sole being answering by that name.

"The question is: What is this CLOWN doing here?", Shadow retorted.

"HEY!!", Sonic yelled fumed as he jumped out of Kristy's protective embrace. "What's the idea of attacking me while I'm off guard?"

"You two know each other??", Kristy asked surprised in between as the two chao were locked in a hostile glare at each other.

"Yes.", Sonic said without looking at her.

"Unfortunately.", Shadow added sardonically.

"Ever since I hatched out of my egg I keep bumping into this grump everywhere I go and how do you know him?", Sonic asked Kristy. keeping his eyes fixed on Shadow.

"I'm his guardian.", Kristy answered.

"WHAT?!", Sonic exclaimed shocked. This time he immediately turned his vision on Kristy with clear disbelieve. "A nice girl like you saddled with Mr. Grump.", he exclaimed pointed at Shadow. "How did that happen?"

Shadow took a quick chance to slap Sonic's arm away but Sonic was more alert this time and pulled it back on a nick of time.

"It doesn't concern you, clown.", Shadow chimed in before Kristy could even answer.

"Don't ask for it…", Sonic warned him even more irritated by Shadow's constant clown insults.

"Cut it out, guys.", Kristy said realizing the unfriendly argument was quickly escalating. "Neither of you is in no condition to pick a fight. Shadow, there is no need to get hostile. We were just having lunch together. Don't worry there is enough for all of us."

"It's ok, never mind me. It's time for me to leave anyway. My friend is probably looking for me.", Sonic said as he carefully moved his stare away from Shadow.

"It was nice meeting you, Kristy. Thanks for the lunch.", Sonic said as he grabbed his second chilli-dog and turned around to leave.

"Nice meeting you too, Sonic.", Kristy said slightly sorry he had to leave so soon, after what happened. It felt like Shadow forced him away, but Sonic didn't act that way.

Right before he took off he had one last thing for Shadow. "See you at the race."

Shadow kept glaring at Sonic until he disappeared behind the trees. Then he turned around like nothing happened and was about to leave until Kristy grabbed him gently by one wing pulling him back on the picnic blanket.

"Ok, mister. What was that all about?", she enquired with a stern voice, but it didn't scare him at all.

Now Kristy was the new target of Shadow's unfriendly glare but lucky for her she did receive an answer right before Shadow tried to walk off again. "His sole presence annoys me, that's all."

"You don't want to leave without this now, do you?", Kristy asked as she was holding a neatly wrapped chilli-dog in front of him.

Shadow looked around, paused for a few seconds than snatched it out of her hand. He took off in the opposite direction Sonic left and Kristy was alone. She lied down on her picnic blanket to relax and think.

"Two rivalling chao.", she whispered to herself. "So that's the reason for is obsession with training and getting stronger? The pieces of the mystery puzzle are beginning to fall in place."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next week, one afternoon Shadow decided to cease his training early as his training mood reach a low pitch, another pre-evolution symptom he was beginning to hate.

'Who's this man?', Shadow wondered as he was following a unknown male human that in some way dragged his attention. 'Why does he look so familiar? I'm sure I saw his face somewhere.'

As a huge coincidence, the man was standing right in front of Kristy's apartment ringing her doorbell, but Kristy was apparently not home yet. The man was over his fifty, wearing a stylish suit and holding a big bag in one hand and a, also luxurious looking, cane in the other. Suddenly Shadow recalled something and pulled out the pass photo of Kristy's brother. The similarity was stunning except the man in front of him had a much older appearance.

"Who do we have here?", the man asked as he noticed Shadow peering at him from behind a decoration plant in the corridor. "Hi there, little guy.", he asked remaining a the same spot. In his mind, an approach would probably scare off the young chao. "Do you by any chance know my daughter Christine Wildman? I was hoping she'd be home."

'Daughter Christine Wildman?! He's Kristy's father and she's not home yet.', Shadow concluded finally solving the mystery.

Later that night…

"I'm home.", Kristy called out as soon as she entered her apartment. "Sorry I'm late. I had some projects to finish and…", Kristy continued talking until she reached into the living room and paused as she saw the unexpected visitor.

"Dad!?", she mumbled.

Mr. Wildman was standing there with a faint smile on his face. "Hey there, sweetheart. Surprise…"

"But you said you would be out of town on business meetings.", Kristy recalled.

"That's right, but things went smoother than I planned.", her father explained. "I'm lucky to be home in time to surprise my big girl on her birthday."

"Oh daddy. Thank you.", Kristy managed to say right before rushing into her father's paternal embrace.

"Happy birthday, sweetie.", he finally said.

"It almost feels like yesterday when you finally came back to us.", he said in a slight moment of melancholy from the past. "When I no longer had to fear I would lose another loved one."

"You won't lose me, dad.", she reassured him solemnly.

Mr. Wildman clearly didn't want to start dwelling in the past as he immediately changed the subject. "So judging by the peaceful silence here, you probably have a wild party in a secret location."

Kristy giggled. "Nah, didn't feel like throwing a big party this year. Jake will probably arrange a friends get together from which I can't talk my way out."

"That's great, you should enjoy your freedom and youth.", he noted as he poked her nose. Something he always did since she was little. "How's your mother doing??", he asked as he moved to the window and was staring outside.

Kristy's parents were divorced. Her mother still lived in the house where she grew up and her father moved into a penthouse in one of the buildings he owns.

"She's ok. We talked on the videophone yesterday. I promised I would visit her this weekend.", Kristy replied then she took her chance to ask questions.

"What's with the cane??", she asked as she was looking at the stick leaning on the couch. Mr. Wildman was a fit man, so she knew he was far from needing one.

"Oh, just a temporary aid for my knee sprain while playing golf.", he answered slightly embarrassed.

Kristy sighed. "Dad, you're making golf look like a extreme dangerous sport."

"Hey, I still didn't break a leg playing chess. Like people usually claimed."

"Not yet.", Kristy mocked with a faint smile.

For the rest of the night father and daughter talked and even had dinner together. Kristy assumed Shadow was in his bedroom as she noticed quite a few chao fruits missing from the storage basket. This was the first time she was glad for Shadow's independence. It was after ten o'clock when her father readied himself to leave.

"Almost forgot,", he said while he was walking to the door with Kristy escorting him. "could you please thank your little roommate for letting me in? I forgot my key and he was nice enough to borrow his."

"You met Shadow??" This odd meeting was an astonishing one for Kristy.

"That's his name?? Very unusual.", her father said.

"Well, you're doing a wonderful job as a guardian then.", Mr. Wildman complimented her.

"Like any other guardian.", Kristy noted humbly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What are you doing here?", Shadow grumbled as he was resting with his eyes closed.

After her father left, Kristy went to check on Shadow even when he didn't appreciate her concern.

"Just came to give you a message from my dad.", Kristy said as she lied on her back on the far right side of the bed with Shadow next to her, on the far left side. "He told me to thank you. It was really nice of you to help him out."

Shadow gave a loud sigh as he lied on his side with his back turned toward Kristy.

"You're ok??", she asked but didn't sound worried, rather curious. He didn't reply.

'It looks like he's entering another emotional state.', Kristy concluded. 'A state of depression I'm afraid. Poor thing, I wish I could do more to help him.'

"I better let you rest. Sleep well, Shadow.", she said as she stood up and walked to the door.

She was almost outside when Shadow finally said something. "Kristy!!"

"Yes.", she replied a bit amazed he called her name, but managed to keep a serene tone.

Shadow was still lying on his side making it hard for her to see his face.

"Happy Birthday.", he said without looking around.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Ok, not much action in this chap. Just a few unexpected encounters. Kristy and Sonic, Shadow and Mr. Wildman who I guarantee will return in future chaps. Stay tuned and sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading.


	32. Chapter 32: The final test

Chapter : The final test race

**Chapter 32: The final test**

"This was one exhausting week. Hopefully, the next one will be a lot more exhilarating.", Rosie said as she was laying near the campfire.

"Chill out, Rosie.", Atlas said as he was growing bored of hearing Rosie's excitement for things to come. He, on the contrary, had a solemn attitude.

"Don't you even wonder how he will look like after he evolved?"

"Probably like a sumo chao judging by the way you've been stuffing him for the last few weeks.", he replied trying to change his mood with some humor.

"Hey, I didn't hear him complain.", Rosie pointed out slightly irritated. "Besides, you know that proper nutrition is the most important priority during this stage."

"Makes me remember our evolution stage.", Tails chimed in dragging Atlas and Rosie away from bickering. "Tails was so panicked, he thought that I developed an eating disorder."

"I'm glad I'm over that. Eating like a glutton is so unfeminine.", Rosie noted by which both TJ and Atlas both sweat-dropped.

"I hope the food supply on the island can handle the amount of tiny gluttons of this season.", Atlas said.

"Wait up,", TJ said as he noticed something was missing after what Atlas commented. "shouldn't a certain someone say: 'Hey, who your calling a glutton?', just about now?"

Rosie looked around and noticed Sonic was missing. "Our little glutton is in a way too depressed mood to argue with Atlas.", she concluded. "Oh, poor guy. But, where is he?"

"Wherever he is, he's doing fine. He probably wants to be alone.", Atlas said as he closed his eyes ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah, another symptom we all had to deal with.", Rosie said as she looked up to see the giant full moon rising above the distant hills in the northern part of the island.

-- -- -- -- -- --

'Oh, this is cool. One giant moon and a night filled with twinkling and bright stars. I couldn't wish for anything better.', Sonic thought as he was contemplating the night sky, sitting on a very high spot in front of the closed gates to Hero Garden.

'It's so real. I could swear I was once drifting in that night sky, closer to the stars, with this planet hanging behind my back. Maybe TJ is right, those are not ordinary dreams, but Chao Recall-stuff.'

"But, why are they hunting me? Shouldn't they just stay in the past so I can focus into the future?", he wondered with a low voice.

For the first time Sonic was giving a serious thought about his nostalgic dreams. Since he could no longer use his trainings as a mean to ignore them, the psychological confrontation became unavoidable.

"Oh man, I hope this is over soon. I miss the excitement of high speed dashing.", he complained before he tried to get some sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello!? Hi Jake.", Kristy greeted as she saw Jake on the videophone's screen. "I just came back from school."

"Hi. I called to check how you and Shadow were doing.", Jake said.

"I'm ok. Ready for my finals and Shadow, well…. he's managing. Since last week he's in his room all day. It reminds me when Julie evolved.", she said shortly.

"Don't remind me. She's the only chao who developed an appetite for eating bonbons in her pre-evolution stage.", Jake replied. "Well, I have to go look for them now. See you."

For the past couple of weeks Kristy's daily activities were split between high school and Shadow. The following Saturday she woke up at 4.30 am almost screaming in bed. A feeling of fright still rushing under her skin, her face all sweaty and she was panting heavily.

'So strange…', she thought as she was trying to calm down. She pulled her arm around her pulled up legs to rest her head on her knees. "Another night, same nightmare…", she mumbled after a few minutes. Not feeling like falling asleep again, she stood up and went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face.

It was after six when she went to take a peek on Shadow in his room. For the past few days he laid motionless in bed, awake or asleep. Kristy even brought him his meal a few times. Like always she gently opened the door and slighted her head in first, but this time she found an empty bed. She came in and looked around, on both sides of the bed even underneath but Shadow was nowhere.

"Shadow!!", she started calling him, knowing he probably won't reply. "Shadow, where are you?? Come on… say something.", she added.

She searched all the rooms upstairs, including her own bedroom, before going downstairs. After searching the dining room and the living room her worry became suffocating. 'He took off after all.' The frightening thought hunted her mind.

There was only one room left to check, her personal training room. She stood in front of the closed door and took one deep breath before opening the door. The sunrays already reached into the empty room when she came in finding the curtains, she always closed before leaving the room, pulled completely open. Through the huge windows there was a nice view of the park.

As her gaze lowered down to the floor, then she saw a white union shaped cocoon with a yellow pointy top resting neatly on her favourite meditation cushion.

"At last… you did it.", she said in a whispering tone, her worry quickly changing into glee.

'Of all places, why here??', Kristy wondered as she approached the cocoon and sat down in front of it. 'Was he… meditating?', she continued talking inside her mind as she didn't want to disturb the peaceful silence.

She studied every inch, still too hesitant to touch it. She was afraid it might break on the slightest contact.

'You needed to clear your mind in order to spawn your cocoon. This sure is the best quiet spot and it's all yours for now. Glad I could help.', she eventually concluded with a pleased smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where is he? I don't get it.", Rosie complained as she was strolling from left to right and back. "Why did he take off like that? Now we can't find him between all these cocoons. We can't even recognise him after he emerges. His appearance will change, even his voice."

"I don't see what's the big deal.", TJ said. "We won't recognise him at first but he will remember us and certain trademark of his personality won't change at all."

"Sadly.", Atlas added. "Most probably the juvenile and annoying trademarks will remain the same even after evolving."

"Agh… Let's just wait and see, ok?", TJ said as he stopped Rosie from her annoying wander. "We know he's still on the island so there is no need to worry."

"In about a week.", she sighed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ten days later

"Hm… Au!! Who's this? Stop kicking me.", Kristy said with an annoyed tone as she opened her eyes into the darkness of her bedroom.

After an agitated week of essays and mid terms she was sound asleep until her sweet dreams were brutally interrupted by someone kicking her in her back. It wasn't Suzie nor Julie, she knew for sure, they weren't sleeping over that night. As the persistent pokes kept hitting her she finally rose up and turned on the light on the night table next to her bed. When her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness of the light she turned around and found herself staring in two blood red eye pupils. Even when she never saw those eyes before there was something familiar in the way they were glaring at her. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision.

"Shadow?!", she asked doubtfully in a sleepy tone.

"Who else?", the figure replied rudely. "Where are my shoes?"

His voice changed, it was a lot deeper but with the same earnestness. First, Kristy turned around to check her alarm clock, than she turned back to her chao and said: "It's 3.30 am, why do you need your shoes so urgently at this hour?"

"That's for me to know. Now where are they?", he asked impatiently.

Kristy let her head fall back on her pillow. 'Great he just crawled out of his cocoon and it's already clear his attitude didn't change one bit. On the contrary, it got worse.', she thought.

Less than two months ago she still remembered receiving a box from the deliveryman with Shadow's name on it. It came from the Chao Committee containing the prices Shadow won at the race. Between the medal, the sketchbook, colour pencils, gardening tools and toys, there was a nice pair of jogging shoes that looked a lot like baby shoes. They were quite handy since Shadow's soles were all blistered from his high-speed jogs. With her usual patience and persuasion skills she was able to treat the wounds before they got infected.

"Where are my shoes?", Shadow asked once again now with an angry tone.

Kristy turned her back to him, her usual way of showing that she's totally not cowed by his angry tone. "Uhmm…. Oh yeah… I threw them out.", she replied callously without looking at him.

"You did what?", Shadow asked raising his voice even more.

"They were totally wasted. A pair of regular run chao sneakers is totally not fit for a dashing chao like you. BUT!! Before you break my spine, allow me to tell you that your new shoes are in a box on the dining table. However, they are a lot different. Maybe I should explain…."

Before Kristy could even finish her sentence she heard her bedroom door slamming shut.

"…how they work.", she sighed after hearing the door. "You can't wait until morning, can you?", she continued as she pulled the blanket tighter around her upper body.

'There goes my little surprise. I wonder if he might have trouble dealing with these pair of shoes?', Kristy wondered as she yawned starting to feel sleepy again. 'They are totally not like the old ones.'

"Oh well, he has enough time to figure that out since he's up so early.", she mumbled as she shifted in her pillow. 'He has a very suiting eye colour and those red streaks are a very nice accent on his dark body colour.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'These shoes are incredible.', Shadow thought as he completed his one hundredth lap around the jogging course in the park.

In less than an hour he figured out how the shoes work. They were air shoes that literally made him hover a few inches from the ground. He was no longer running but rather skating his way on the course. The shoes didn't give him any extra improvement though. It only discarded the friction the soles had to endure against the ground making it impossible for them to wear out.

A faint smile started to curl on Shadow's face as he admired his new footwear. 'This is my first time wearing them, yet it feels like I've always wore them. I wonder why?', he thought with a slight nostalgic feeling building up in his chest.

He decided to take a break and wandered away into another area of the park. He was now standing on the Mid Plaza, the centre of the park, staring at the water fountain, which automatically started to spray crystal clear water. The place seemed very peaceful when the sound of dashing plastic wheels on the stone tiles caught his attention. Someone was coming from behind him at high speed. He turned around to confront the stalker but as he looked back the trailing sound suddenly stopped and he didn't see anyone.

"Yoo-hoo!!", someone called from a unusual angle, above his head.

He looked up and was staring into Kristy's face. She was in a midair somersault. Shadow's eyes pooped wide open in surprise as Kristy landed perfectly on her inline roller-skates, then spun around a few times before stopping completely.

"Not bad, ha?! Specially for someone who hasn't skated in a while.", she commented proudly. Kristy's attire consisted of sporty skin-tight clothing and a complete skating set; helmet, gloves, elbows and knees protection and of course her inline roller-skates.

As Shadow regained his usual serious facial expression, he asked: "What are you doing?"

"Skating. What else?", Kristy replied with a smile.

"Don't you have anything else to do?", Shadow wondered, not likely intrigued about the answer.

Kristy realized Shadow was already annoyed by her presence but she didn't want to let him be just yet. She crossed her arms and with a slightly dominant tone she started to enlighten him of the events he missed during his evolution.

"For your information it's Sunday. Finals are over and Jake took the girls out of town to visit his sister. You emerged three days later than scheduled, but you're still in time for the race. I can't just leave for the weekend with you still inside your cocoon. It's a mayor step in your life, you know."

"Whatever. Thanks for the briefing.", Shadow said coldly as he turned around and walked away.

Kristy immediately skated around him blocking his path. She crouched down on her knees and said: "Hey, wait up. Is that it? Aren't you going to tell me if you like your new shoes or not? Jake's dad designed and made them by the way, certainly the first of its type. Most important of all, how do you feel in your new appearance? Oh, and the red streak on your quills look pretty awesome by the way."

Kristy knew Shadow wouldn't be interested in hearing about Jake's father who happened to be a revolutionary car engineer. As a hobby he also loves to design and build high tech toys. _To develop great new inventions you must always start small_, he always says. She once went to make an appointment for her jeep's yearly maintenance and saw a demonstration of his latest invention; the toy hover car.

Then the idea hit her, to make a shoe that doesn't touch the ground when running, eliminating wear and had a few more handy features like high altitude hover. In the end she felt great pride that Shadow figured out how to work with the shoes so quickly. That was great news for sure, because it also meant that he could use them at the ultimate race.

"Shoes are fine, I feel fine and I don't have time to be staring in the mirror. I have to get ready for the race.", Shadow replied shortly as he walked around her to leave. Suddenly he felt Kristy's hands grabbing what he thought were his wings.

"I told you already, stop grabbing me by my wings.", he growled angrily.

Kristy giggled and said: "You no longer have wings, Shadow."

She lifted him up and carried him to the water fountain, then placed him gently on the edge and sat down a few inches away.

"First thing a chao must do after evolving is to take a good look into the mirror. It's neither trivial nor conceited to face the new you. Knowing yourself from the outside is as important as training yourself from the outside in. Look on the water, Shadow. Meet the new you."

Shadow didn't say anything but still decided to do what he was told. He looked upon the water surface that gave him a reflection of his new appearance. He already checked his body that changed from sky blue to pitch black. He knew he became a member of the dark chao race, but his facial features shocked him the most.

'This is me?! Can't be.', Shadow thought, amazed of how much he changed. He had a completely different head shape. Blood red eye pupils, six quills on the back of his head from which five had a red streak on it.

"I'm… a…", he mumbled.

"A dark speed chao, also known as a speed demon. Oh, and you also have a strong resemblance to a…. hedgehog.", Kristy finished his sentence. Shadow would most likely agree with the last denomination; a hedgehog.

"Not really a big surprise since you're such a devoted runner.", Kristy continued as she stood up. "You even discarded the wings on your back for aerodynamic quills. Which means, you can no longer fly I'm afraid."

This little hitch didn't bother him, since he preferred to keep his feet on solid ground. As his gaze started to wonder away in his reflection Shadow suddenly had an apparition of another reflection, his own reflection in a different context, a different being.

"So!!", Kristy quipped in a tone high and loud enough to snap Shadow out of his brief reminisce. He looked up and saw her standing on the other side of the fountain. "Let's put your physical upgrade to the test, shall we??"

She turned around and pointed straight to the end point, a historical white building right at the end of the park. "I was thinking about a test race all the way to City Hall. Let's see how fast you really are."

Shadow blinked a few times as the image he saw vanished and he finally managed to process what Kristy just said. He frowned and said: "Not interested."

"Ok, but you're welcome to join me if you change your mind. See ya!!." She turned around and left accelerating toward the stairway where a group of young boys were practicing their grinding skills on the handrail. Shadow was a bit surprised she left without trying to persuade him like she always did.

"Alright boys!! My turn, coming through.", Kristy yelled as she was accelerating toward the railing. The five boys looked around shocked at first, but managed to jump away at the very last moment.

Shadow heard her yelling, so he looked around just in time to see her jump high enough to land on the handrail grinding all the way down.

"Wauw, awesome.", one of the boys echoed shocked. "She's better than you, Steve."

"Oh, shut up.", the boy named Steve retorted, but in the end he had to admit. "Not bad for a chick."

Kristy managed to jump from one handrail to the other until she landed gracefully on the ground. "Keep practicing, boys.", she yelled over her shoulder as she continued her solo rush toward City Hall.

"City Hall in sight.", Kristy said as she was less than a mile away from the majestic building. Suddenly she heard a very strange noise coming from behind. She looked over her left shoulder when suddenly a strong gust rushed by on her right side.

"What was that??", she echoed as she was almost knocked down to ground.

"Hey, lady!!", one of the boys on the stairway yelled at her. "How did you learn your chao to grind like that??" Another kid chimed in with another important question: "Yeah and how can he run so fast??"

'Shadow? Can't be. I didn't see him at all. He went so faster than during that weekend training.' Kristy was too astounded to explain it or even to figure it out.

There he was, standing victoriously on the highest point of the statue in front of the City Hall building. Being so high, looking down at everyone who passed by made him feel powerful, the world was on his feet, his improved length of one feet and four inches was no longer an issue.

A few minutes later as Kristy was climbing the stairway, she looked up and noticed Shadow standing on the statue, he looked down at her but didn't say anything, as always.

She stood still after reaching the highest step, smiled and said: "Well, I must say you're absolutely ready for the race."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Good afternoon, sensei. Welcome back.", Kristy greeted respectfully as she bowed down in front of an elderly man wearing martial art's clothing. Despite his mature age he looked physically fit and strong.

"After a wonderful spiritual repose, it's great to be to back in my dojo with my students, Hasu.", the sensei said as he also gave a bow at Kristy.

"Spiritual repose is his term for vacation.", Kristy whispered at Shadow who was standing next to her. Amazingly, Shadow came along with Kristy to martial art dojo a few blocks from the park to visit the man who taught her everything about martial art. After witnessing Kristy's fighting skills, he wouldn't miss the chance to meet that one person, the master.

"I'm more intrigued about the name Hasu.", Shadow noted coldly.

"Oh yeah, it means lotus. When apprentices 'survive' the first year of training, sensei likes to give them special nicknames.", Kristy explained shortly before she turned her attention to her master.

"So, this is the gifted chao you told me about??", the master enquired as he came closer and crouched down in front of Shadow. Now that the master's face was threateningly close to him, Shadow kept his eyes fixed on him with a fierce stare.

"The one with a sturdy fighting spirit?", he added as he reached out toward Shadow's head to pet him.

In a blink Shadow swung his arm in a swift move to slap the master's hand away. It was a full hit, but his attack didn't make the master recoil back in pain. Shadow's arm and the sensei's hand collided and stopped right there.

"My, my… That's a powerful strike… and it's just a small part of your full strength.", he said with a satisfied smirk.

Shadow was staring slightly shocked at first then he narrowed his eyes again. 'He was testing me.', he concluded with certainty. 'Normally, Kristy would have warned in advance that I don't like people petting me.'

"That's correct, sensei.", Kristy said not surprised of what happened. "This is Shadow. I wanted you to meet him, since he proved to be a very skilled fighter."

He stood up but he was still looking down at the chao. "That I will have see or better say verify.", he said with a serious tone.

"Shadow, this is sensei Kyo. He's my martial art master and spiritual mentor.", Kristy continued explaining with a serene tone.

'What did he mean with _verify_??', Shadow wondered as he didn't like the sound of it.

At the same moment he tried to guess what the master was talking about the lights went out and the entire training hall was enveloped in darkness. He could hear dim, almost inaudible, footsteps around him and the sound of objects whooshing through the air. He dodged the first strike to realise he was the target of an unknown aggressor.

'There are people here, other than Kristy and that sensei. If they're in for a fight, they can have one.', Shadow concluded as he grasped his chance in this obscure battle.

There were sounds of wooden sticks hitting the floor missing the target, before the tides quickly turned. Different male voices gave a loud and painful cry. Shouting one after the other in a fast going chain. A figure was moving faster than anything else in the room.

"Ok, that's enough.", sensei Kyo yelled as he turned the lights back on.

There were three male humans in full black outfits with on the ground, pieces of broken wooden sticks scattered all around them and only one opponent still standing, holding his stick as a defence against Shadow who was still about to attack him.

"Shadow, stand down. The test is over.", Kristy said as she cautiously came closer.

"Test!?", he echoed surprised as he looked at her over his shoulder. "Ordering this amateurs to attack me was all a test?? What a waste of time.", he said as he lowered his guard.

"They are no amateurs.", Kristy explained. "They are all the best senior students of this dojo."

"I'm impressed.", the sensei said as he stood next to Kristy giving Shadow a respectful bow. "You just passed my secret test with ease."

"You're part of this.", Shadow pointed out as he glared at Kristy.

"Sure. I told him about you and he wanted to meet you right away. Well, this is his way of meeting skilled fighters.", Kristy said trying to make it all sound like one exciting experience.

"I won't be a guinea pig for your training.", Shadow said as he walked away, leaving the dojo.

"Wai…", Kristy tried calling him back when master Kyo chimed in.

"Don't bother, Hasu. He doesn't have to stay if he doesn't want to.", master Kyo advised her.

"You're right, sensei.", Kristy sighed feeling slightly saddened that he left already. The moment together lasted very short.

The master turned around for a moment to talk to his students. "Alright gentlemen, thanks for being part of this secret test. I'll take care of the cleaning this time. I'll see you all next week to discus about this awkward defeat."

"Yes, master.", one of the students replied, representing the entire group, while the others were helping each other up.

As the master turned back to Kristy she started to explain him about another important subject. "Master, I also came for an issue I was hoping you could help me with."

"Come, talk to me.", the master said as he beckoned her to follow him.

Master and student were walking next to each other in one of the open corridor of the dojo, gazing on and off into the garden with its beautiful blossoming flowers.

"Well, it's about Shadow.", Kristy continued. "I received a letter from the master's committee of the Chao Dojo back on Chao Island. They said that Shadow is at risk to be disqualified from the tournament next week."

"And why is that?", the master asked right away. "I couldn't imagine a chao more qualified to join. He was able to break my hand, yet he didn't do so. He also defeated my best students with no sweat at all, not to mention he's still wearing those golden Slave Rings."

Master Kyo just pointed out a serious point of attention. Ever since he received the last bracelet set he never removed them. He can now run with them on like nothing.

"Well… you and I know that, sensei, but they don't since he stopped assisting martial arts classes after he escaped the island.", Kristy explained justifying this bizarre measure from the committee.

"He escaped??", the master echoed astounded.

"Yes, well, that's another story.", Kristy said uneasily as she didn't want to wander off the main subject. "The point is; Shadow trained hard to join this tournament. In order for him to participate, he needs a recommendation signed by an official martial art master, human, anthro or chao."

"Hm, I understand. Shadow doesn't realize it but he's really lucky having a guardian like you. I happen to know an old friend on the island, also an influential member in the committee. I'll write him a letter and things can continue as planned."

"Really?!", Kristy said relieved and overjoyed at the same time. "Oh, I can't thank you enough, master."

"All gratitude should go to you, Hasu. You're the one who prepared him, you did a way better job than I would ever do. He has great potential and thanks to you he doesn't use it recklessly anymore."

"Sometimes I wonder if he really needed me.", Kristy noted with clear honesty. "From the start he was much more independent than any other chao."

"So it might look like," the master said as he paused from his peaceful stroll. "but behind his amazing fighting spirit he's also a soul that needs guidance…. just like you."

"Yes.", Kristy agreed without doubt. "Believe me, I tried but he won't let me help."

"Patience, in due time you will be able to fathom his deepest feelings." The master clearly tried to cheer her up by making clear there was still hope.

"That's exactly the problem; time. I don't think I have much time left. He just evolved into an adult chao, he's no longer a vulnerable youngling. He's ready to face the hostile world out there and will probably leave very soon."

Master Kyo laid one hand on her shoulder "Well, then you must use every single day he's still with you to its fullest."

"I will, sensei." Kristy nodded.

They arrived at the master Kyo's office and the old man went to his desk to right a letter of recommendation. Kristy waited outside enjoying the garden's beauty a bit longer until the master came out.

"So, all done.", the master said after he handed her the letter stored in an envelope with a name written on it. "Here you go. Make sure this letter comes to the hands of my good friend."

"I will bring it there personally, sensei.", Kristy said as she was looking down at the envelope.

"Hmm, I see. You're having nightmares again, aren't you?", the master suddenly asked.

Kristy perked up right away. "How do you know??"

"Your eyes never fib or conceal fact from me."

She looked away. "I was hoping they were gone for good."

"Getting out of the darkness in your life doesn't mean you overcame the nightmares. Wait here, I'll prepare you a cup of thee and we'll talk about it. Afterwards, we can meditate so tonight you can at least have a good night rest.", the master proposed as he left toward the kitchen.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Ok, this time I won't make it too long. Stay tune for the next chap to know how things went for Sonic Chao.


	33. Chapter 33: Showdown with the master p1

**Chapter 33: Showdown with the master - part 1**

A/N: "Alright!! After a well-deserved summer break, I'm back to my loyal readers with more chaps of Chao Bond. I'll let the chap tell itself, so to you all; Enjoy!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That same day on Chao Island

Early in the morning Rosie was first to wake up as she heard an odd and continuous sound. It was daybreak, TJ and Atlas were still sound asleep probably sleeping in since it's Sunday and they all went to sleep late last night. During the past few days, the three chao staid up late checking the new adults that emerged out of their cocoons. They wander around meeting most of them but they couldn't find their one buddy; Sonic Chao.

To Rosie's greatest frustration Sonic kept her waiting longer than expected. She never imagined caring so much for him. He quickly became like a little brother to her and just like a little brother he was energetic, jolly and didn't like to be cuddled nevertheless getting kissed. During these last weeks preparing for the big transformation Rosie prayed Sonic wouldn't change much on the inside. He really brought joy and optimism to everyone everywhere he went.

"Hey, guys… wake up.", Rosie called TJ and Atlas as she was still hearing the weird noise. "What's that strange sound?"

"Hmm… Rosie?!", TJ complained annoyed Rosie was shaking him out of his peaceful sleep. "What are you talking about?"

"Just listen.", Rosie ordered him as she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"She's right.", Atlas said as he stood up to hear where the sound was coming from. "There is something weird going on."

"What time is it?", TJ yawned as he sat up.

"Early but still, I want to find out what's causing that strange sound.", Atlas said, apparently paying more attention to Rosie than TJ. He quickly rushed up to find out.

"I'm going with you. What about you, TJ?", Rosie asked as she stood up following Atlas.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming.", TJ said as he was still rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes.

Rosie and Atlas followed the strange sound until they reached a cliff at the edge of the forest viewing down on the training field near Power Chao Valley. There was indeed something disturbing the peace early in the morning, it was a sand tornado.

"That is absolutely unnatural.", Atlas noted as he was studying the bizarre phenomena.

'This already happened before.', he continued thinking in silence. 'It's him. No doubt, but he's not spinning out of control like last time. It looks almost like my Final Twister technique, but instead of twirling in the centre, he runs in circles at high speed.'

"Look, Atlas!! There is an ocean blue blur spinning at the base of the tornado.", Rosie pointed as the first sunrays began to spread out through the field.

"Yeah, I saw it.", Atlas said.

They focused on the blue dot until it separated from the tornado rushing to the north. The sand tornado slowly faded away as it no longer had a power source.

"Hey, what was that?", TJ asked landing next to his two friends.

"I'm not sure. Let's find out.", Atlas proposed before jumping off the cliff gliding to toward the ground.

"Come on, Rosie.", TJ said as he grabbed her hand. "My tails are finally awake and we must move fast." The two jumped off and TJ carried her safely to the ground. They followed the trail to the north to the rocky cliffs that marked the edge of the island. The wind was quite peaceful and the sun was standing between the clouds bringing even more light into the mystery. There he was, the fully blue blur was another neutral adult chao Atlas and his friends saw for the first time. He had long quills on the back of his head and a short pair on his back.

When TJ's gaze reached the chao's feet, he recognised something very familiar that made him suspect something immediately: 'Hey, those are the sneakers I made for…'

"Sonic!!", Rosie finally called breaking the long moment of silence.

The sphere on the chao's head changed into an exclamation mark before he looked around. Only his facial features made TJ and the others froze with shock.

Sonic smirked glad to see his friends. "How's it hanging, guys?" For a brief moment he had a nostalgic feeling like he hasn't seen them in years.

"Sonic!?", Rosie uttered in her stunned state.

"I thought you wouldn't recognise me. It's quite a change, this evolution thing.", Sonic commented as he looked down at his hands and body.

"Incredible!!", TJ whispered his astonishment.

"How do you feel?", Atlas asked casually trying to hide his own amazement.

"I don't know about you but I feel awesome.", he replied. Sonic's expression of optimism remained unrivalled.

As he realized the prolonged bizarre look on his friends' face, he asked: "What's the matter?? I thought you all would be happy to see me, but right now you look more like you've just seen a ghost."

"We did. Au…", TJ said than yelled in pain when Rosie stumped him with her elbow.

"It's just that… we… still have to get used to your new appearance.", she answered as she managed to make up an excuse in such rush.

"I see you managed to control your high speed dashing.", Atlas said as he wanted to focus more on Sonic's improved skills. "Ready for the race, or you still need to burn some more excessive energy?"

"Yeah, still need to sprint some more. See you for breakfast. And TJ, thanks for the new improved sneakers, they are truly amazing. Later guys!!", Sonic said before speeding off southward to the beach area.

"You're welcome.", TJ answered still not quite recovered from the shock.

"Just like the portraits I saw back at Amy's house. It's… Sonic. He's Sonic… the REAL Sonic!!", Rosie stuttered out hysterically like she was on the brink of freaking out.

"In a…. chao form.", Atlas added.

"You might think he's a genetic bond to Sonic the Hedgehog, but that's impossible. Sonic is gone for over two years now.", TJ said as he crossed his arms with his left hand under his chin. He was studying the situation carefully.

"But how can Sonic be back in a identical chao form?", Rosie asked.

"Maybe, it's not even the real Sonic.", TJ said while strolling a few step forward. "Just the closest look a like ever. Think about it, there are more chao with a hedgehog appearance, especially among the devoted runners."

"True, but what about the other facts so far considered as 'coincidences'?", Rosie enquired accentuating the quote marks around the word coincidences with her hands. "For starters, he named himself Sonic."

"He has odd dreams about massive battles.", TJ added as the second fact. "He still recalls things from his previous life in his dreams."

"We need to know for sure.", Atlas concluded.

"I have to check if he still has weird dreams now that he evolved.", TJ noted as his first course of action.

"Guys. What will Amy, Tails and Knuckles say when they see Sonic Chao's new appearance?" Rosie pointed out a mayor issue. "Poor Amy, this will be hard on her for sure."

The feeling of deep worry was building up in Rosie's chest. "A chao that looked just like the hedgehog she loved so much."

"Knuckles never talked much about that blue hedgehog, unless I asked him. I think he still misses him, in his own way.", Atlas pointed out coldly. He was pretty certain Knuckles wouldn't be traumatised by Sonic Chao's new appearance.

"Sonic was more than a friend to Tails, he was a big brother. Now Tails is a big brother to me.", TJ said as he lowered his head to think. Then he looked up again finally deciding what to do. "I think it's best not to tell them anything, until we know for sure."

"I agree, but for how long can we keep the new Sonic Chao out of sight?", Rosie asked grimly.

"As long as possible.", Atlas answered.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

That afternoon in the greenhouse behind the Chao Dojo.

"Hello!! Anybody home?", Kristy called as she walked into the beautiful green house with rare plants and trees. The green house was a special spot where rare and delicate chao fruits were grown. According to the information she received from the chao at the dojo, the Grand Master was probably doing his daily stroll inside the greenhouse.

"Hello there. Can I help you?", a kind voice finally replied.

Kristy immediately looked down as she recognised the chao language. Coming from one of the narrow paths between the many plants and small trees she saw a chao wearing a bamboo hat and was walking with wooden staff. He stopped as he came close enough and looked up at Kristy waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I'm not sure I'm at the right place. I'm looking for the Grand Master, they told me I could find him here.", Kristy explained shortly the reason of her presence. The gaze in the chao's eyes reminded her of the gaze in Dr. Gilbert's eyes, the doctor chao back at the medical centre; a gaze of plenty life experience.

"Oh yes and you did. Nice meeting you, Ms…." To her great luck, she came across the honourable Grand Master himself. She sat down on her knees for better eye contact.

"Kristy Wildman and I'm thrilled to meet a high level master.", she said bowing her head respectfully. "I came to personally deliver a letter from my martial art master, sensei Kyo."

The Grand Master was returning his respects when the name Kyo was mentioned. "Really??", he said, pulling his head up in a sec, looking astounded as he recognised the name.

Kristy reached into her bag and pulled out the letter handing it to the master chao. He studied it for a few seconds, then he said: "Please, come with me." The Grand Master beckoned her to follow him.

'Wow!! At first he had the composed look of a master, now his face is filled with glee like a little child.', Kristy thought as she smiled discretely.

He guided her to the far back of the greenhouse to a fountain sprouting water at least three feet high. The sunrays coming through the glass roof made a wonderful combination of light and water.

'This must be one of the reasons why the Grand Master likes to hang around in this place.', Kristy concluded as she was admiring the water.

The master climbed on the edge to sit down where he had more light to read the letter. He placed his staff next to him and his hat on top before opening the envelope. After a few minutes the master was done reading, he refolded the letter and was rubbing under his chin like he was thinking very deeply.

"Hm… so it's about that young chao named Shadow.", the master said as he was recalling everything he heard about him. "He was quite a handful, even for one of my best masters at the dojo."

"Yes, but he's not a youngling anymore. Believe me, he matured a lot in the months he has been living with me.", Kristy said in a pleading tone.

The master turned around looking at her as he was pointing at the letter in his hand. "And you also trained him, master Kyo wrote in his letter.", he added.

"Although he did most of the physical training on his own." Kristy clearly didn't feel like taking much credit for her part in Shadow's training.

"That's good. I'm also glad he found the right person to guide him." The master lowered his head, nodding thoughtfully. "Well, since you took care of the rest and master Kyo is pleased with the test results, I no longer see why he can't participate."

"Really??", Kristy said as she couldn't believe the Grand Master accepted without any objections at all.

"Sure.", he said with a kind smirk. "I'm getting quite eager myself to see how much he'd grown inward."

"Thanks a lot, Grand Master. This tournament means so much for Shadow."

The master smiled again and added: "And what's important for Shadow is important for you too."

"Yes.", Kristy replied with plain honesty. "I think I'll be leaving now. Before I forget, master Kyo also told me to give you this. For old time's sake he said."

Kristy fetched her backpack and pulled out a tiny paper bag. The Grand Master received the bag with both hands and was already enjoying the scent coming from the inside without even opening it.

"Only the scent already brings back so many good memories.", he said as he finally opened the paper bag. "Mrs. Kyo's special butterscotch cookies, my favourites. Here, have one. It's tastier when you share it with people around."

He gave Kristy one cookie and quickly took one for himself taking a big bite.

"Thanks, master. All the students at the master Kyo's dojo know about these tasty cookies.", Kristy said as she took more pleasure in watching the master enjoying his cookie than eating her own.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Tournament

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, chao gals and chao guys, to the annual Evolution Festival.", the enthusiastic voice of a male chao blared out through the outdoor speakers

"Skitch here, and along with my guardian and dj partner, DJ Nox, we're going to rock the party with the coolest music. Also keeping you all tuned with the latest news and today's events schedule, starting with Chao Fight Tournament. In less than an hour we will witness some amazing battles for the most important title among the brawl chao. So make sure you get your front row seat when the action begins. In the meantime, enjoy our festival attractions and my amazing music."

"Our music, Skitch.", another male voice suddenly chimed in correcting Skitch's minor mistake.

"Sorry, Nox.", Skitch chuckled as he apologized.

"Man, I've never seen Chao Island this crowded before.", Kristy said as soon as she arrived.

Along with Julie and Suzie they just walked between the twin buildings gazing at the multitude of anthro's and humans coming from and going to every corner on the island. Just like Kristy anticipated Shadow left her apartment early in the morning and must be already on the island, ready for the tournament. The festival was reserved for chao and guardians with chao. Other people wouldn't get much benefit from this festival since the chao are literally running the entire festivity and to really be a part of it you must be able to understand their tongue.

"It sure is. Maybe most of them still remembers last year's tournament.", Julie said, flying next to Kristy. "and they got more people to come and watch the show."

"What happened last year?", Kristy enquired as she noticed the extra interest in this year's tournament.

"Last year's finalist at the Fight Tournament put one extraordinary fight, the crowd was totally euphoric.", Julie said picturing the moment in front of her. Her eyes were glowing like polished marbles. "His fighting skills are exceptional and unseen before."

"Makes me feel sorry I missed that.", Kristy said as she was deeply impressed. She didn't question the possibility that Julie might be exaggerating. "So, he won last year tournament, I presume."

"Not only that, he was also appointed as a Master at the Chao Dojo. He's the first chao ever to achieve both at the same time."

"Interesting." Kristy said coldly. 'Looks like there will be one tough opponent at the final round after all.', she concluded in her mind.

"Is that the red chao on that photo in our room?", Suzie suddenly asked curiously as she climbed from Kristy's arm to her shoulder.

"Uhm, no.", Julie lied with a blushing face but she managed to look away and hide it. "Shouldn't you go check on your class group, Sis. I have to get ready for my air show. Bye." She took off in a rush without looking back.

"Bye, sis.", Suzie yelled back.

"Julie is right, go catch up with your class group for your last rehearsal. I'll see you when your show is going to start, ok?", Kristy said as she placed Suzie on the ground.

Suzie looked around with one last question. "You're going to that place where big brother is going to fight, right?"

"Right, that's the dojo. Do your best and remember, Jake will come right after work especially to hear you sing."

"Ok, Mommy. Bye!!", she said running away while waving goodbye. "Tell big brother I wish him good luck."

Now that the girls each took off into their business, Kristy could fully focus on Shadow and the long awaited tournament. 'You're already here, I'm sure of that.', she thought as she looked toward the Dojo pointing out from behind a hill.

-- -- At the same spot fifteen minutes later -- --

"We're here and with time to spare, Rosie.", Amy said no longer fearing they might be late. "I don't want to miss not even one match from the tournament. I'm eager to see if Atlas is going to keep his title this year or not."

Her pink chao came walking in an uninterested fashion, stopping right next to Amy. "We came last year.", she reminded her guardian. He will win with ease, absolutely. When it comes to a fight, Atlas is invincible."

Rosie was very reassured about Atlas' skills. She was pretty much convinced that no chao could beat him in a fight. He was not the strongest chao on the island, but a mastermind of battle strategies.

"We saw everything last year, this year is probably just the same thing over again.", she said nonchalantly. "Only difference is, now he has to fight only in the final match to defend his title."

"I'll never grow tired of seeing him fight.", Amy said and she was eager with curiosity. "Besides, I want to see who his opponent will be this year.

"Probably a wimp or a fool who thinks he can win from Atlas.", Rosie said looking away and waving her hand carelessly. "We could rather spend this day in the smoothy-bar or something like that."

Amy crouched down to make a closer eye contact with Rosie. Then, with a serious gaze she said: "If I wouldn't know better, I would say you're trying to keep me away from the festival."

"No, not at all.", Rosie denied looking back into Amy's eyes trying not to appear tense. "Why would you think so??"

At the right moment Atlas dropped in saving Rosie from the awkward situation.

"Hey Amy, Rosie…", he greeted.

Amy immediately turned her attention to Atlas by which Rosie sighed relieved.

"Atlas, how are you??", Amy saluted. "Ready to defend your champion's title?"

"Of course.", he nodded confidently.

"I hope it's one awesome battle like last year."

"I hope so too. Make sure to check out the other activities before the tournament begins."

"We sure will.", Amy said as she stood up, adjusted her purse and already chose a path to wander through. "Are you coming, Rosie?"

"Sure, right after I finish asking Atlas something. You go ahead, I'll be right there.", Rosie said trying to sound casual, like nothing was going on.

Amy wished Atlas good luck before leaving toward the many attractions waiting to be browsed.

After Amy left Rosie felt a lot more freedom to talk about the issue at hand. "Atlas, how can you be so calm after seeing Amy here? You know she'll probably run into Sonic and who knows how she will react.", Rosie said trying not to scold at him.

"Rosie, sooner or later it's going to happen.", Atlas said coldly. "We can't hide Sonic away."

She sighed, looked down and said: "I know."

"Just relax and enjoy your evening with Amy. Sonic is near the Power Chao Valley. He's not really fund of crowded areas, but he'll certainly make an exception to see the tournament."

"Alright, see you later than.", she said as she ran away to catch up with her guardian.

Incredibly, both Amy and Kristy were browsing around in the flea market but didn't bump into each other like the day they bump into each other in the shopping mall.

"Attention everyone!! Only 10 minutes left for the tournament to begin.", Skitch announced.

"Hm, we better go find a seat, Rosie.", Amy said as she changed course to go to the Chao Dojo.

"It's time!!", Rosie mumbled not quite enthusiastic as her prior worry rose up again.

Just like Julie presumed on arrival, most of the people came solely to see the fighting tournament. The crowed filled the stands from bottom to top, but lucky for Kristy she found a perfect front centre spot. Everybody was talking all together most of them rumouring about the contestants. Some guardians were optimistic about their chao winning the tournament, others were rooting for their favourite and most were talking about Atlas.

As Kristy was overhearing some of these chitchats, she began to feel even more sorry not seeing the tournament last year.

'Here is where my role as your trainer ends.', she sighed. 'Once you climb up that podium, only the things I told you will be there to guide you.'

The show host, the dj chao Skitch, flew onto the platform and was first to announce the beginning of the tournament. There were more contestants than usual this year, probably thanks to Atlas. The first rounds lasted almost two hours. Most of the fight chao did their best but it was obvious they still needed to train some more.

Shadow's match came prior to the last one and was probably the shortest of all. His opponent, a neutral semi-power chao, launched toward him but at the very last moment Shadow stepped aside and everybody had the notion that the attacker ran until he fell off the stage, but Kristy saw one quick move that came from Shadow.

'Very clever.', she thought with a smirk. 'At the right timing you gave him a quick and strong thrust sending him right off the stage. Instant victory for you.'

One battle after another, victory after victory, Shadow was now one battle away from the ultimate brawl.

"So Atlas, what do you think of the tournament so far?", TJ enquired finding the right moment to do so. The red echidna chao had his full attention set on what's happening on the podium, he wouldn't react to anything else. He, TJ along with other vip chao were standing high up in a special skybox.

"Absolutely absorbing.", he commented with a low voice. Luckily, TJ was standing close enough to still hear his impression.

"That dark chao named Shadow sure is a special case, isn't he?", TJ continued. "And the strong look-alike with Sonic sure is creepy."

"He's a special case alright, more than you think.", Atlas answered briefly at first. He didn't mention anything about his resemblance with Sonic. "His battle may have looked like easy ones, but he's the one who's keeping things simple."

TJ had a huge question mark above his head. "Huh, what do you mean?", he asked intrigued.

"Only advanced martial artists have the skill to see his flash attacks.", Atlas explained with his eyes fixed on the next battle, the semi final one. "His opponents didn't fall of the stage by clumsiness, he delivers them a swift and strong thrust."

"You saw that perfectly, my young master.", the Grand Master complimented him as he was standing next to him also watching the matches. "His fights doesn't show much to the spectators out there but it does for us."

'He's probably counting me in as one of those blind spectators.', TJ thought embarrassed.

Back on the podium Skitch was announcing the end of another match.

"It's time for our break prior to the finals. So, get your legs stretched and face refreshed cause you don't want to move from your seat when the final battle begins."

As everybody was standing up to take the well-deserved recess, Shadow was already in a fair distance away from the multitude. Close to the sea, he was able to rest with the suiting sound of the ocean.

"I thought you might need this.", Kristy said as she placed a bottle of special chao drink next to him.

Shadow was no longer impressed she was able to find him so quickly, although he still couldn't figure out how. Somehow he was glad she brought him just what he was silently craving for. He didn't say a word, yet Kristy knew he was grateful as he immediately gasped the bottle and quaffed the fluid inside.

She sat down on the pasture and stared forward at nothing in particular. At some point she decided to break the silent.

"So far you didn't have any real challenge.", Kristy pointed out. "Your skills grew beyond the level of this competition."

"I know.", Shadow said after swallowing more than half of the liquid inside the bottle.

"Then why… why do you still compete? Shadow, what's your purpose in this competition? What do you want to prove?", she asked calmly.

Shadow didn't take long to formulate an answer. "I have to do this.", he answered briefly. Inside his mind he was still reflecting his true goal. A rematch with the master, was it really it or is there more to it?

Eventually Kristy still wanted to give him one last piece of advise. "Remember, the reason that drives you into battle is an important factor to decide either you win or lose."

Shadow's silence was enough for Kristy not to keep pushing on the subject.

'He wants to do this so badly, so he has to do it. No matter what.', Kristy concluded inside her mind. She didn't want to bother Shadow any longer. 'Whatever your motivation is, I'm here with you all the way.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Semi-finals

'These are only the semi finals, still I can't help to have an uneasy feeling.', Kristy thought as she was back on her seat, like everybody else, ready for the final matches.

She was reflecting on what Julie told her about the chao that won last year and was sinking in her thoughts when someone called her name.

"Kristy!! Hi.", a female voice yelled happily.

"Amy, Rosie, you girls are here too?", Kristy was amazed of finding them here. On the outside they didn't really look like fight tournament fans.

"Sure, we watched the whole tournament. We won't miss the end of it for the world.", Amy said than her face died away into a concern look.

"Kristy, I'm glad we came across you.", she continued. "That chao who's going to fight in the semi-final round, is he your chao? He's the chao named Shadow you told us about, right?"

Kristy didn't pay much attention to Amy's anxiety and answered without hesitation. "Yes, that's him. I wish I could present him to you, but right now he's completely focused on his final match."

'Shadow?! Sonic Chao's rival was adopted by Kristy?!', Rosie concluded quite stunned.

"He won the matches with no effort at all. How did he achieve this?", Amy enquired.

"He trained hard for this day. I helped a bit but believe me, he did most of the hard work."

Kristy didn't find it strange to notice Amy asking so many questions. Anyone would after seeing what Shadow is capable of.

'That chao… He looks just like that hedgehog and he's named the same. How?? Shadow was gone as well along with... I have to tell Tails about this.', she thought as she started to look for her cell phone in her purse.

"Uhm, Rosie, could you wait here. I'll be right back.", she said before walking away.

"Sure."

Amy had enough time to make a phone call and be back before the finals began, keeping close company next to Kristy this time. Only one battle left for Shadow but things weren't as easy as he expected. During the tournament all the weak fighters were eliminated leaving the strongest ones to face each other to find who's going to the final match against the titleholder Atlas.

'This guy is way better than the others.', Shadow concluded as he was facing a dark chao with a exceptionally devious smile.

The battle had just begun and he already had a victory gaze on his face. Shadow glared back, unimpressed of the dark chao's display of arrogance. He assumed his battle stance and launched toward Shadow like all the others. Shadow moved out of the way without even thinking that things would be different this time. His opponent changed course in a ninety-degree angle as soon as he moved away. On a nick of time Shadow was able to block the deviated attack, skidding to the edge of the platform with a slightly shocked look on his face.

'He saw Shadow move away.', Kristy thought. She was as surprised as Shadow. 'So far no chao was able to do that.'

"Nice moves.", Shadow mumbled to himself before lowering his arms.

The dark chao now had an even wider grin on his face. "As you can see, you can't take me by surprise like you did with all the others.", he said.

He launched toward Shadow again with kicks and punches coming from all directions according to the way Shadow was blocking and dodging each one.

"Wow, that chao is finally being pushed to the edge for once.", Rosie said sounding like she wanted Shadow to lose.

It didn't take long before Shadow had enough. "Not good enough.", he mumbled right after stopping his opponent's powerful head on punch with his bare hand. He crouched down then charged forward hitting with the force of his upper body. The chao went flying across the platform hitting the fence along the stance. The crowed gave a loud gasp. The dark chao slid down to the ground where he remained unconscious.

"And we have a winner, ladies and gentlemen. Shadow!!", Skitch announced as soon as he landed on the centre of the platform. "With this victory he's going for the final battle against the titleholder, Atlas."

Shadow came to the edge of the platform staring down at the defeated dark chao. He totally ignored the applause coming from the crowd.

"Hm, compared with the others I'm quite impressed.", he said, then he turned around and walked away.

"Look, he won the semi finals.", TJ said looking down from the skybox. "That was amazing!! He openly showed his strength and it's absolutely devastating."

"That doesn't surprise me.", Atlas said as he moved away from the window to get ready for his battle. "That's the reason he's participating in the first place.", he said looking at TJ over his shoulder, then turned and left the skybox.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Part 2 coming soon. I would like to thank DarkSuperSonicLover58 for his concern for fact that I haven't updated in two months. I have many awesome things to come, but I have to think it through carefully.


	34. Chapter 34: Showdown with the master p2

**Chapter 34: Showdown with the master – part 2**

**Shadow vs. Atlas**

"And here we are, in the tournament's final battle.", Skitch said standing on an empty arena surrounded by hundred of spectators. "Our sincere apology for keeping you all waiting, there was a last minute request to remove the elevated platform. As you can see, the final battle will take place on solid ground."

'A down on the ground battle, …', Shadow thought as he was strolling to the meeting point at the centre of the arena. 'fine with me.'

He was studying the new area that appeared a lot bigger than before. Then he locked his sight on Atlas who was coming toward him from the other end of the field. They both halted on their respected start point, waiting for the start sign.

Skitch was standing between them facing the crowd as he announced the contestants. "On my right; our current champion and talented master, Atlas. On my left; the challenger to the title, Shadow." Skitch paused for a few seconds until the spectators were done cheering and yelling before rounding up his presentation. "Let the final brawl begin!!"

Atlas waited patiently until the cheers and yells died away again to make his casual comment. "It's been a while since our last meeting, Shadow.", he said.

"I always keep my word.", Shadow said callously. "No better opportunity for our rematch than this one. I defeated a long row of opponents so I could prove I'm worthy to face you."

"I know. I saw each and every one of them, but it all makes me wonder…."

Atlas became silent as he was thinking about a fact that drew his attention from the moment he faced Shadow in a close range. 'Something changed in his eyes. The same fierce and untameable gaze is glowing in his eyes, but now he looks a lot more focused, sharply focused, like he could easily reach into me and read my mind.'

"Wonder what?", Shadow enquired as he became a bit inpatient of the prolonged stillness.

"Why are you doing this?", Atlas asked sternly to accentuate that he really wanted to hear a straight up answer.

Shadow's eyes gave away a slight amazement. 'He's asking me the same question Kristy did just a while ago.', he recalled. 'What's everybody afraid of? What I'm capable of doing?'

"I still remember our last confrontation.", Atlas recalled. "You told me you wanted to defeat the 'greatest' master, but I really doubt that's still your goal. I can see that you grew a lot ever since, both physically and spiritually."

"I don't have to answer your question.", Shadow said right before he assumed his combat stance. "I know my motivation to be here. That's all what matters."

As the multitude, just like Shadow, was getting impatient from the prolonged silence they started to whisper questions at each other. Kristy on the other hand was more concerned as to what the two were telling each other.

'I wish I could hear what they were saying.', she thought completely focused on the battle that hasn't really started yet. 'They both have a very stern look on their face. I don't think they really hate each other. They're just compelled to match their strength against each other.

It was almost like they read each other mind as both Shadow and Atlas took a huge jump backward putting a great distance between them. Then they dashed forward like rockets set on their target. They readied their fists and in the centre point they collided.

"Wow!! Normally one contestant gets a chance for the first attack, but now they're not taking any chances.", Skitch commented on the unusual start.

The collision ended in both Shadow and Atlas cancelling each other's attack by holding the attacking fist with the other hand. They were pushing against each other but their strength turned out to be equal as they remained on one spot. Shadow decided to change his move by tossing Atlas over his head. Before the master landed on the ground Shadow quickly turned around and threw one powerful kick. The echidna chao skidded a few feet away and it was until the dust curtain moved away that Shadow realized that Atlas was in a blocking stance.

'He blocked my attack.', he concluded slightly irritated.

This failed assault didn't slow him down as he rushed in with another one. Atlas dodged the first by jumping sideways but right after that he was stuck in a chain of kicks and punches coming from all directions. He blocked with incredible reaction speed and precision.

Kristy already knew how pointless these attacks were turning out. 'Frontal attacks just don't work against this chao, Shadow.', she thought.

Shadow apparently came to the same conclusion when he ceased his attack and made another huge jump putting some distance from Atlas to elaborate a better move.

"You sure came a long way, Shadow.", his ex-master complimented him, but he wasn't sure if he really meant what he said. "I suppose it's my turn now. I don't want you to think that I'm going easy on you."

Shadow was waiting to see what Atlas was about to do. The master leaped three jumps forward, making one high jump then he dove underground like a diver into water.

"He disappeared into the ground, so swiftly!!", Kristy said out loud amazed. "I never knew power chao could do that."

"He's a true echidna chao.", Amy noted explaining the main fact that made it possible for Atlas to do such unusual technique.

"Man, what a move. Will Shadow be able to find his opponent before he strikes??", Skitch wondered through the mic fuelling the battle tension even more.

Shadow looked all around him but there was no movement beneath the soil, which means Atlas was moving deep under the ground.

"So, this is why you had the platform removed.", Shadow concluded in a whisper. "He's a down to the ground fighter."

Suddenly he felt the vibration of an explosion coming from the ground right beneath his feet. He reacted just in time by jumping away from the danger spot when it erupted like a volcano. The explosion made him lose his balance making him roll on the ground. After blocking rocks and dirt away from his face he finally saw Atlas out of the ground standing next to the gap he came out from.

"Surprised?!", Atlas enquired casually and Shadow answered with a glare. "I hope not,", the master continued as he assumed his battle stance. "because I'm just getting started."

He jumped high up, made an airborne summersault before diving back into the ground. After the first assault Shadow began to feel the pressure of plotting a strategy as fast as possible.

'I can stay here and wait for him to attack me again or I can counteract before that happens.', he thought.

'You're trained for this. Just clear your mind and focus.', Kristy thought in the hope Shadow wouldn't forget his training during this moment of truth.

Shadow lowered his guard, stood at ease and closed his eyes listening, waiting until the time was right. It didn't take long before Atlas rocketed out of the ground like a dolphin out of water with a full speed attack. Shadow just stood there until he was close enough to disappear out of the way at the last second. The master's shock quickly rose of the roof when his attack was evaded and countered instantly with a kick coming from underneath, hitting him on his chest. The blow launched him straight up but that didn't keep Shadow from jumping up for a second hit.

"The roles have now been turned. Atlas has been launched into the sky like a rocket.", Skitch said as everyone had their heads pulled way back peeping into the sky to spot the two chao.

"Let's see how you do without your feet on the ground.", Shadow told Atlas right before striking another kick on his back boosting him even higher into the sky, completely out of sight range.

Shadow, aware of Atlas' ability to glide, decided to wait on the ground for his next attack. Before his feet could even reach the ground he heard a swirling sound and two words coming from afar; "Meteor Crash!!"

Just like he did with Rouge on that night back on Angel Island, Atlas performed his swirling airborne technique taking the dark chao completely offhand. Shadow pulled his arms together as defence but the collision force was tremendous. Atlas made a curve before reaching the ground and landed gracefully while Shadow hit the ground behind his back. The master seemed unharmed after receiving two consecutive kicks, but he was still dealing with a lot of pain on his chest and his back and also had slight trouble breathing. Meanwhile Shadow was getting back on his feet and incredibly he had a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Now, I'm surprised.", Shadow mumbled as he whipped some dirt from the corner of his mouth. 'His attacks can come from below and above.'

The crowd was yelling and cheering dividedly during the short pause. One part wanted Atlas to win, like he did last year, others wanted Shadow to win after seeing his straight rows of victories so far.

Kristy knew the end of the battle was coming but wondered how that would happen with a feeling of anxiety in her chest. 'Why is this whole tournament so important to you Shadow? You're smiling, for the very first time I see you smiling, but I'm not sure what that means.'

Atlas finally turned around to face Shadow and said: "I'm putting an end to this."

"Really?? Bring it on.", Shadow replied derisively and ready for anything.

Atlas assumed the horse stance, stretching his left arm far to his right side and his right arm to his back.

"FINAL TWISTER!!", he yelled before spinning his final technique, the forceful twirling wind barrier around him.

Even after taking heavy injuries Atlas didn't show weaknesses in his special technique.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow!! What is that?", Kristy wondered as she felt how the wind was suddenly acting weird, coming from all directions, heading toward the battle arena.

"That's Atlas' final technique.", Rosie jumped up to explain. "He sucks his opponent in a strong twirling wind tower where he can barely defend himself from a mega beating."

"Really?? So, you know this chao?", Kristy continued enquiring.

"I know him and his guardian. Atlas is one of my best friends,", Rosie said with great pride. "but his guardian on the other hand is a hot-headed idiot."

"Rosie!!", Amy reproached with a low voice but still accentuating the severity of her rudeness.

"It's true.", her chao pouted nevertheless crossing her arms. After noticing the look on Amy's face turning even more stern she quickly changed the subject. "Let's see what's going to happen.", Rosie said pointing at the arena.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Shadow, standing on the other end of the field, managed to remain on his feet fighting the suctioning force of the Final Twister.

'He's doing his technique faster than the last time and it's also much stronger.', he realized as he was readying for his counterattack to this overwhelming technique. 'He was always holding back on me when I was a kid, but not anymore.'

'_Just let your thoughts and feelings flush out of your mind and focus. Everything will become visible, everything you normally don't feel and everything you normally don't see with your eyes.'_

Kristy's words echoed threw his mind before everything became more visible than he ever thought possible.

'I see him, standing at the base of that tornado. He's waiting for me to be dragged in, so he can overpower me.'

After figuring a few things out he stopped resisting and dashed toward the twister. At the right speed he curled into a ball and disappeared inside it.

"What did he just do?", Skitch announced as the battle was going on. "Shadow shows no fear by going head on into this unnatural whirlwind. Is he really aware of the massive power he's fighting against?"

The crowd watched in stunned silence while the twister was spinning steadily filled with dust, leaves, pebbles and small rubble making it hard to see the two chao battling each inside the dense force of nature. The twister slowly became unstable than it started to twirl even faster. People began to panic, those on the front row moved back or took cover, but the thrills to know how it's going to end made some of them stay, including Kristy, Amy and Rosie. The VIP sky box where TJ and the Grand Master were watching the match was still save. The twister was lighting up with bright light as a black dot was spinning on the outside from top to bottom and back in an accelerating speed.

'Just a minute ago you were smiling, was that a good or a bad sign? What are you doing now, Shadow??', Kristy wondered as she was peering through her fingers partially covering her eyes from the blinding light.

"This is not good.", Amy said alarmed of the rising danger. "It's getting totally out of control."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the wind again changed directions instantly. She took Rosie in her arms and protected her from the hard wind and flying rubble. Everybody turned around taking cover on the spot. When the gale died away, Rosie jumped free to see what happened.

"Nooo, Atlas!!", she yelled.

"What's the matter, Rosie?", Amy asked turning around to join Rosie.

The windstorm was finally over, just a few clouds of dust were moving away from the arena revealing one chao flat on the ground; Atlas. While Amy and Rosie were both focused on Atlas, Kristy on the other hand was witnessing another unusual phenomena with Shadow. He was floating quietly in mid-air with a red aura beaming out of his body.

'It's like he's still growing… His strength and speed are still growing. What are you growing into Shadow?', Kristy wondered as she saw him slowly descending to the ground.

Back on the battle field, Atlas didn't pass out after crashing to the ground. He was dazedly awake with disbelieve of his defeat spinning his mind. 'How is this possible? Defeated in my own technique.', he thought still in shock. 'It never happened before. That speed, that strength… capable of generating such… such chaos.'

As he regained control of his body and mind, he slowly began to move. He was still down on the floor and disoriented as Shadow strolled toward him with a slow and steady pace. He stopped less than ten inches away looking down on him in complete silence with a grim look on his face. The crowd also participated in the moment of silence not knowing if it was truly over or there was one final move to come from Shadow's part. The way Shadow looked down on Atlas drove Rosie to complete panic as to what this dark chao was planning to do to her best friend.

"He's down, leave him alone!!" , she yelled. "You won already. Leave him alone!!"

Despite Rosie's pleads, no one made a move or a sound. They were waiting and watching what was going to happen. Atlas in the meantime pulled his body half way up sitting on the ground. He was struggling with severe pain in his left arm and entire torso caused by the rough landing after being launched out of his twister.

"You did it.", he said pleased even with all the physical pain. He held no grudge after his defeat and his dignity was still intact, like a true fight master. "You managed to take control of my strongest move and boost it out of my control in order to defeat me."

Shadow's face didn't give away any emotions. Only his words could give away what was going though his mind. "At first I wanted to defeat you just to prove myself that I'm stronger than the great master.", he said grimly. "But in the end, the battle was far more important to test my limit than achieving victory."

Shadow stretched out his right hand toward him and with a calm tone he said: "It's over."

The moment Atlas accepted Shadow's helping hand to stand up, was the sign to the crowd needed to know that this fight was officially over. They all made a standing ovation cheering, applauding and whistling as loud as they could, deeply impressed of witnessing this epic battle.

"After an absorbing battle, the tournament is finally over.", Skitch announced after he managed to find his mic and to his great luck it was still working. "The titleholder and Chao Master Atlas gave one amazing fight, but this year's challenger Shadow showed overwhelming skills and power. I present to you the new Chao Fight Champion; Shadow!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As the applauses and cheers continued for a few more minutes, in the far back of the stands, sitting high up on a flag pole Sonic Chao was watching how a surprising battle came to an end. The entire match that made a deep impression on him.

"Man, that was so cool.", he mumbled to himself. "Makes me feel sorry I didn't participate. That would have been a real epic battle."

He sigh with deep regret in his chest.

"Good thing I hang on tight to this flag pole, Atlas' super move almost blew me off the island.", he continued. "Oh well, tomorrow Shadow will have to watch out for me, cause that's when dust and rubble will be truly blown around."

He quickly came down the pole with a spiral spin dash then left dashing off to the Power Chao Valley for a final training session.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After an exciting battle there was an hour recess prior to the Chao Concert, concluding the first day of the Festival. Shadow was invited to join the Grand Master and his group of martial art masters to the traditional ceremony in the Chao Dojo were he would be officially awarded as the new Chao Fight Champion. The ceremony was a closed one so only the winner and the masters were present inside the building.

The Grand Master was holding a neatly folded belt with both hands. It was gold plated and adorned with unusual yet beautifully glittering stones. As he walked toward Shadow he said: "Shadow. After a magnificent performance in this year's Chao Fight Tournament, I'm honoured to present to you the Chao Champion's Belt."

He looked down at the belt for less than a minute than looked straight into the Grand Master's eyes. "I'm not interested in titles or prizes.", he said coldly. He wasn't trying to sound polite but he didn't want to sound rude either. "I came here for one thing. Now that it's over I'm leaving this place for good."

He turned around and walked away, leaving the training hall were the ceremony was taking place. Nobody called him back or tried to stop him.

"There goes the most enigmatic chao I've ever met.", Atlas commented after Shadow left the hall and came next to the Grand Master.

"True and this tournament also proved that he's far from reaching the top of his skills. His path in the world outside this island will teach him and guide him from now on.", the Grand Master added. He looked at Atlas who was still staring at Shadow as he was leaving the building. "Something's bothering you, Atlas.", he said as he knew his student well enough to know when something was hunting his mind.

Atlas looked down at his injured right arm wrapped in a sling and the moment of the fight came back to his mind.

"Back when we were fighting the look in his eyes surprised me a lot. As a kid he already had great potential but he was reckless and for some reason, filled with anger. He changed a lot ever since. He's a lot more focused, calculative and calm at the same time. Making it hard to anticipate his moves. I don't think he achieved these qualities on his own in such a short time."

"I see….", the Grand Master said sounding like he solved the mystery of Atlas' concern. "Apparently you haven't met his guardian yet. She paid me a visit yesterday, a very kind human I must say. I could also sense her strong and caring personality capable of reaching into the coldest hearts."

Atlas was amazed. 'I heard rumours about him being adopted by a human, but I didn't know this guardian was female.'

"Just relax, my young master, have a cookie.", the Grand Master said giving a slight slap on his shoulder.

"Auuuu!!", Atlas winced in pain. "What I need is a long bed rest."

"Oh, sorry about that.", the Grand Master apologized. "You can rest here as long as you want. It's better than walking all the way to the Med Centre. I'll have Dr. Gilbert came over to check you up."

"Thank you, Grand Master.", Atlas said gratefully.

"No worries, …", the Grand Master said as he turned around and walked away. "…you can also have a real cookie, if you want. I got a full bag of them and they are really tasty."

"That's very generous of you, Grand Master.", Atlas said as he sweatdropped.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Meanwhile Shadow walked through the wooden gate and set course to leave the island when someone called his name.

"Shadow."

He looked around to find Kristy standing next to the gate. She waited there patiently for him to come out.

"I just…. wanted to congratulate you for your amazing victory.", she said keeping her speech short.

During the last seconds of the fight she feared the worse of how Shadow would end the fight. In the end he showed a lot more honour as a fighter than she could ever expect.

"You're beginning to understand. I couldn't be more proud.", she whispered to herself as Shadow already sped off to prepare for tomorrow's race.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**That night at Amy's house**

"Tails, I finally reach you. Where were you all day, why weren't you answering my calls?", Amy reprimanded Tails through the videophone.

"I'm really sorry about that, Amy. I was totally tied up in a few important chores I had to finish.". Tails said with honest regret. "That's the reason why I couldn't join you guys today. I hope I didn't miss much, though."

"Ha, you wish.", Amy pointed out sarcastically. "So much happened today I don't know where to start."

"Judging by the look on your face it's pretty serious not to say, pretty bad."

It took Amy almost a full hour to tell everything what happened. Tails was listening until he had the same shocked face as Amy. Once the story ended he started to ask questions and summarize. "Atlas lost the tournament to a dark chao that looks just like Shadow the Hedgehog? Where did he come from?"

"He was born on the island and even has a female guardian who helped him train. His skills turned out way above normal.", Amy said.

"Is everything okay with Atlas and the others?", Tails enquired worried what kind impact the intensity of battle had on their chao. "Yeah, Rosie wanted to stay on the island to look after Atlas. His injuries have been taken care of by Dr. Gilbert, but you know Rosie. TJ also decided to stay for moral support."

Tails immediately noticed someone was missing. "Wait a minute, and what about their little buddy, Sonic Chao?"

"Hey, that's a good question.", Amy realized she totally forgot about him. "I was so focused on that chao version of Shadow, I totally forgot to even ask about that kiddo."

"He must have evolved into an adult by now, so he doesn't look the same anymore.", Tails noted.

"You're right. It's really strange that Rosie didn't mention him not even once. Kind of think about it, she's been acting strange ever since we arrived on the island." Amy was beginning to put some puzzle pieces of the mystery around Rosie's strange behaviour.

"Who knows, maybe they are up to something again.", Tails speculated. "But we can see into that first thing tomorrow. Do you know anything else about that dark chao?"

"Yes. He's also competing in the race tomorrow.", Amy pointed out.

"So, that's an motivated chao.", Tails concluded. "That means Sonic Chao will match with him as well. He's probably eager for tomorrow, that little dasher. Tomorrow's race just turned twice more interesting and I'll be there this time, absolutely. I'll give Knuckles the hands up about Atlas."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.", Amy said.


	35. Chapter 35: Reminescent race

**Chapter 35: Reminiscent Race**

A/N : Happy new Year, my dear readers. I left the story hanging for the past two months (due to a hectic period) but now I'm back in this new year with new chap in the amazing chao adventure of Sonic and Shadow. I would like to thank those who commented on my story. I really appreciate your support and I'm glad you like it so far.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Not again...'. Shadow complained in his mind.

In the darkness of the living room he was pacing back and fort suffering from a terrible insomnia. After the heated battle with Atlas it would be logical he would sleep soundly without strange dreams rising from his sub-consciousness, but yet they were still there.

'It's all mixed up. These new images are so strange…. Nothing makes sense.', he continued.

Then a sound could his attention, someone was grunting and panting, like a fight was going on in a nearby room. Shadow silently followed the sound until he stood in front of a closed door, the door into Kristy's meditation room.

'What's she doing??', he wondered as he recognised her voice while listening with his head against the closed entry.

The room was dimly illuminated with candles along the wall side and the moonlight coming through the window. Kristy was doing some sort of late night training. Her face was soaked in sweat and she was panting heavily, yet she continued exercising like nothing and Shadow watched her quietly outside the window. Driven by curiosity, he went outside through the window of his own room to see what was going on.

At that moment, he forgot about his nightmare and had his full attention on Kristy. 'Why is she up this late training??'

She went on for a full half hour until she collapsed on her hands and knees with her head down. Her sweat was dripping down to the floor like tears but she didn't wipe it off, it didn't bother her.

"Why are the nightmares coming back??", she mumbled to herself, but Shadow could hear her loud and clear. Apparently, he developed a super hearing when he focused closely to a target. After a few gasps of air, she laid on her side flat on the floor.

'She has nightmares too.' Shadow was amazed by the odd coincidence. 'What kind of dreams could hers be?? The only possibility I can think of is that brother of hers she never talks about. Why are this dreams bothering both of us out of our sleep??'

He remained there, just watching, while Kristy laid motionless on the floor. He couldn't see her face yet he knew she didn't fall asleep, she was wide-awake breathing and thinking. By the time she regained enough strength to get up, Shadow already climbed back into his room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day

'I feared this would happen. I heard about it on the radio this morning.' Kristy bowed her head while remembering the radio bulletin about a storm moving toward the city area and Chao Island as well.

As a precaution measure the festival committee decided to postpone the race. Of course Shadow wouldn't go along with this frustrating change of plans, he came to the island nonetheless. Kristy, despite her lack of sleep the night before, came as well along with Jake, Julie and Suzie to stop Shadow, or at least make sure he doesn't go too far in his extreme ways. He was nowhere to be found and to make things worse the terrible weather forced the few guardians on the island and hundreds of chao to take shelter in the Chao Centre. Somehow she knew where he was; outside, ignoring the danger of the imminent storm.

"Where could he be??", Jake asked as he arrived next to her. A while ago Suzie was eager to give him a grand tour through the building and he couldn't talk himself out of it. Once back in the main hall where Kristy awaited him, he could finally focus on the problem at hand.

"He's out there.", Kristy answered without looking around. She was studying the clouds through the giant window, trying to calculate when the worst part of the storm would start.

"In this weather?", Jake enquired surprised. It would sound unbelievable that a chao would venture outside in a storm, but Shadow was an exception. "What could he possibly be doing? They cancelled the race and a hellish storm is coming this way."

"He's not interested in the official race. It all comes down to a rivalry issue he wants to deal with, no matter what.", Kristy said with a serious voice. At that moment she recalled, a few days ago, being caught in the middle of a hostile encounter between Sonic Chao and Shadow in the park.

'They are rivals, maybe from the very first moment they met and today is the day they are going to settle their differences.', Kristy concluded in silence.

On the other side of the hall, filled with a multitude of chao and guardians, Rosie, TJ and Atlas had just gathered back after combing out the room in search for Sonic. They had to act with discretion since their guardians were nearby.

"There is no doubt. Sonic is not here.", TJ concluded as Atlas and Rosie didn't have a 'I found him'-look on their face.

"Where did he go without telling us anything, again?", Rosie wondered slightly annoyed by Sonic's disregard toward them.

Atlas suddenly perked up realizing he overlooked one crucial detail. "Wait a minute. Did any of you, by any chance, see Shadow in here?", he asked wanting to confirm a possible theory about Sonic's whereabouts.

"No, but I saw his guardian standing by the window over there.", Rosie answered as she pointed toward the spot she saw her.

"That means Shadow also came for the race.", TJ concluded from Rosie's finding.

"This day won't go by without those two having their rematch.", Atlas noted with a serious look on his face.

Both TJ and Rosie nodded in agreement.

"So, what are the three of you mumbling about?", Amy chimed in while approaching the group. She was looking for them since they were acting very secretive and detached from her, Tails and Knuckles.

"I hope you dwarf trio are not planning on sneaking out, now do you?" Knuckles made a wild guess in a mocking way.

All of a sudden, the red echidna decided to come to Chao Island to see the race. After hearing about Atlas' defeat, he was urged to see this extraordinary chao in action with his own eyes and Tails also came for the same reason. As an extra, he also wanted to collect data for a little research.

"We have to, we will and who you're calling a dwarf, you Knuckle-hmm…." Rosie wanted to retort the insult when TJ covered her mouth on a nick of time.

"What Rosie is trying to say is that Sonic Chao is gone and we think he's outside having his rematch race with his sworn rival.", TJ said while restraining Rosie in her anger.

"What?!" Amy was dazed. "You must be as crazy as Sonic Chao to go outside. It's dangerous to race with that strong gust and it will only get worse."

"We know where Sonic likes to hang out, those are the places we must search first.", Rosie proposed. "We probably won't be able to stop him, but at least we must be there for moral support."

"It's too dangerous.", Knuckles warned them as he looked outside. The wind force was rising steadily; trees swung back and fort still able to stand strong. "This storm will grow into a wild spectacle of nature. We might end up searching for the three of you as well."

"Nah…", Atlas objected hard-headedly.

"We will all go then.", TJ added. "The search will be a lot faster."

"Sounds like a great plan.", Atlas approved.

"Let's do it. Let's find Sonic.", Rosie cheered bringing the necessary enthusiasm into the search party.

"Rosie!!", Amy called her but she already ran off with TJ and Atlas. "You are so grounded if you don't come back this instant, young lady!!", the pink hedgehog shouted with no avail.

"Are they aware of the meaning of the word 'dangerous' and how many times we said it?", Knuckles wondered as he was staring at the trio rushing off.

"I think they do, but it's just that they don't really care.", Tails said while shaking his head with his eyes cast down to the floor.

"Hey, what are you two daydreaming about??", Amy scolded like a military sergeant to his new cadets. "We must catch up with them. Come on."

"Coming.", Tails said while following with the same rush.

"Either way, it's better than staying in this zoo.", Knuckles mumbled to himself before following Tails.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rosie, TJ and Atlas

"First stop; Power Chao Valley.", Atlas noted as he was running ahead followed by TJ flying with his twin tails and Rosie running next to him.

"Right. Looks like Amy, Knuckles and Tails are coming along after all.", TJ noted after checking the rear.

"Not good.", Rosie sighed anxiously. She was more concerned about Amy's encounter with the new Sonic Chao than her punishment for her disobedience.

"Rosie, you must put this dilemma off your chest already.", Atlas said with a stern voice. "She and the others will find out sooner or later about Sonic's new appearance."

"I know. I will tell her before it's too late.", she promised.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonic & Shadow

"So not cool.", Sonic complained as he was staring pensively straight up into the sky.

He was standing on the highest ledge on the cliff in the Power Chao Valley, the cliff wall behind him gave full protection from the strong gust. It was a perfect lookout of the entire area, even the start point of the racetrack.

As he was slowly lowering his head he continued: "I was so eager for this day, but unfortunately the weather is not giving his best face."

Suddenly he turned his face to his right so he could meet eye to eye with Shadow standing less than three feet away. "Still, I knew you wouldn't let a little rain slow you down."

"Nothing slows me down.", Shadow confirmed. "Time to put an end to this. Time to decide who's the fastest chao."

"Three full laps around the island. First who crosses the line on the final lap wins.", Sonic instructed.

"Fine.", Shadow agreed with no objections.

The dark chao assumed his start position. Sonic gave his confident smirk and readied himself as well. They awaited the next sound of thunder to start.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Jake & Kristy

"There they are.", Jake said while peering through a pocket size binoculars.

Jake and Kristy decided to leave the safety of the Chao Centre to find Shadow. Thanks to Kristy's special intuition to track him, it was easy for them to come close enough to his current location. The wind and rainfall subsided to a milder force, making it easier to move around, but it could all turn violent any time. Jake and Kristy were both ready for the worst, wearing long hooded rain jackets and rubber boots. They were standing at the edge of the forest gazing toward the Power Chao Valley area.

"Where??", Kristy asked anxiously as she wasn't hoping she would find him so fast.

"Almost at the top of that cliff.", Jake answered while pointing with one hand and handing her the binoculars. "An ocean blue chao is standing next to him and it looks like they're about to start."

After a glancing the sight to see what Jake was talking about, she returned the binoculars and ran off to the cliff. "Come on. We must stop them.", she yelled in a hurry over her shoulder.

"Kristy, wait up!!", Jake yelled as he followed her into the barren landscape.

Both guardians had their mind so focused on stopping one chao, that they were forgetting the other two coming behind them.

"Hm, looks like Shadow is dragging all the attention again.", Julie complained, as she paused in midair on the same spot Jake and Kristy were standing.

"Big brother looks so cool when he's running.", Suzie cheered, hovering next her. "Come on, sis. I want to see the start."

"Even Suzie is a fan.", Julie sighed before following her exultant little sister.

Everybody was on their way but the race already started when a loud sound of thunder came and both chao jumped off the cliff building up speed through the fall. Half way above the ground the chao were barely visible as tiny spheres moving at high velocity. As soon as they reached the ground there was a bloodcurdling blast in the air and the two spheres were dashing toward Kristy and Jake splashing huge wings of mud along the way. This display didn't scare Kristy from her attempt to reason with this two hasty chao.

"Shadow!! Sonic!! Wait!! It's too dangerous for you to race in this weather.", she yelled above the hard blowing wind through the plains.

Jake on the contrary realized that the attempt had no avail and was ready to take cover. "Kristy!! Look out!!", he yelled before grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

He closed her in his arms as the giant mud wave rushed by on both sides. The strong aftershock wave knocked them to the ground where they laid close together, covered with mud, until it was calm again.

"Jake…", Kristy whispered as an uncomfortable feeling rushed through her body stiffening her a bit.

Jake was still holding her but his attention was somewhere else, as he wasn't looking at her at all. "Girls, you're ok?", he asked worried.

Kristy looked up and saw Julie and Suzie down in the mud as well.

"Yuck, mud. Shadow is so going to pay for this.", Julie complained disgusted while trying to remove the heavy wet dirt from her wings.

"I'm covered with mud. Yay!!", she cheered joyfully splashing even more mud with her hands and feet.

"Suzie, stop that.", Julie said annoyed of getting more mud on her face.

Jake and Kristy pulled themselves up separately and rushed to help the two chao.

"It was best if you two would have staid at the Chao Centre.", Jake said as he scooped Suzie out of the slough she landed in.

"But Daddy, you promised I could see big brother in the race.", Suzie reminded him.

"Yes, I did.", he admitted with a feeling of regret. "But this is not quite the race I was looking forward to contemplate. Either way we're too far to go back now. Just stay close so you won't catch a cold."

"So far trying to stop them.", Kristy concluded after she finished helping Julie cleaning up her wings the best she could. "Let's find a spot to see how this ends."

"Alright. I know a spot high enough to watch them.", Jake said. "This way."

The young police officer was dealing with the situation in a more clever way than usual. Taking the lead was a way better move than arguing with Kristy about the one suggestion she would never agree with; go back to the Chao Centre.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Rosie, TJ and Atlas

"Looks like they already started.", TJ said as he landed a few metres away from the start point of the race track.

"They probably started from the Power Chao Valley.", Atlas said as he saw them coming from afar. "Starting from a higher ground is a better way to build speed. Those two can be very clever when they are not goofing around with their pointless rivalry."

"Oh man… We missed it." Rosie was moping for missing her favourite part of a race. Her frustration disappeared when she saw them coming straight with enormous speed toward them.

"Guys, they're coming very fast. Do you think they'll see us??", she wondered alarmed.

"Even if they do, I don't think they will stop to say hi.", TJ noted trying to stay calm.

"In other words: TAKE COVER!!", Atlas yelled as he guided Rosie and TJ to hide behind a nearby boulder.

In less than three seconds they felt a massive gust rush by, causing the boulder to almost roll over, but thanks to Atlas' countering strength that didn't happen.

"What's worse, this weather or those two??", Amy asked still a bit shaken by the wave and the fact that they were almost squashed to pancakes.

"Those two.", TJ and Atlas answered in unison.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy, Tails & Knuckles

"We lost them.", Amy said as she kept looking for any sign of the three chao. They left so rapidly they didn't even reveal to them where Sonic Chao's favourite spot was. "I forgot to bring a raincoat with me.", she noted looking at her moist dress.

"Guys, do you hear that??", Knuckles noted as he was the first one to notice a strange sound aside from the storm. "Something or someone is coming this way?", he concluded after listening closely for a few minutes.

Tails switched on the radar on his palm top and took a quick scan of the area. The screen showed a map with two dots moving. "It's two of them and they are moving abnormally fast.", he said with his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Guys, take a look at that!!", Amy said as she pointed out of the forest.

The trio froze in awe as they saw two tiny blurs moving at high speed, shoving everything out of their way.

"Is that Sonic Chao??", Tails asked. His palm top almost slipped out of his hand.

"Probably… and the other one is that chao named Shadow, I guess.", Amy answered doubtfully.

"Unbelievable…", Knuckles said giving his very first impression.

The three were stunned as the two chao dashed by paying no attention to their real surroundings.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonic & Shadow

A deranged feeling was rushing through their veins. The thrill of competing against each other made them dash like never before. The mix of emotions was slowly influencing their minds to a level of delusion. The environment was slowly bending, changing into a darker one. The sky turned dark, trees, plants and bushes disappeared and all they could see was the metallic running track ahead of them.

'What's going on? We're no longer on the island.', Sonic wondered as his vision turned away from the race track for a few seconds. 'Why is the sky so dark?'

Shadow was also gazing at the same surroundings, but for him it was a lot more familiar from his nightmares. 'This is another vision, a vision of my past. Why, why is this happening now??'

Sonic on the other side had a more relaxed than shocked impression of this bizarre change. 'Cool!! This is the first time I had a vision this real. Where is this area anyway? Are we lost in space??', he wondered.

Nevertheless he didn't allow this optical illusion to slow him down from his most important race ever. 'On the planet or not, I got a race to win.'

'Sonic is still here, still running. Is he also part of my past??' Shadow's mind kept filling up with more and more questions without answers. When his gaze fell on the blue chao another revelation unfolded itself to his very eyes.

'That blue blur… is no longer chao.' This conclusion popped into his mind like he was screaming it in shock.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kristy & Jake

"That blue blur is no longer a chao." These words popped out of Kristy's mouth unwillingly as she felt a strong shiver rushing through her body, her heart was throbbing in her chest and her legs went numb. She almost collapsed to the ground when Jake held her up.

"Kristy?!?", he called her. "What's wrong?"

Hearing her name made her snap to reality. "I'm ok.", she answered in a rush but it was too late. "For a moment there I felt strange, kind of woozy."

Since they left home, Jake noticed the fatigue on Kristy's face, he didn't say anything, but now it was clearly becoming too much for her. "Maybe we should go…", Jake started cautiously but Kristy didn't want to hear about it.

"No, the race is not over yet. I feel fine, really." She regained enough strength to stand on her own feet. She took a few steps forward and said: "I want to see this race to the end."

The spot Jake chose was perfect. Standing on one location they could watch the race go through every corner of the island.

'Something is bothering Shadow.', she thought as she was staring down at the red moving spheres. 'I feel confusion, he's losing concentration.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy, Tails & Knuckles

Amy, Tails and Knuckles were now totally absorbed in this incredible race. While Sonic and Shadow were heading south toward Pearl Beach, Tails flew his two friends northwest to the feet of the highest mountain for a better view.

"How fast are they going, Tails??", Knuckles asked while his eyes were fixed on the two dashing spheres.

"Very fast.", the fox answered shortly as he was fully concentrated on his palm top. He was scanning the two chao trying to analyse their super speed. "They probably can go a lot faster if they were running on a straight course.", he added.

"I haven't seen something like this since… since…", Amy noted but the amazement left her stuttering.

"Since Sonic.", Knuckles finished Amy's sentence.

"Their speed is increasing.", Tails noted. "It's the final lap."

"They are almost at the finish line.", Knuckles said. "This is it, the final straight."

After crossing the finish line to two glowing spheres and the splashing mud vanished.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonic & Shadow

Right after the race was over, the storm teemed the entire island with rain. Under the pouring sky the two chao stood there frozen, like they were still processing what just happened in- and outside their minds.

"I…. I lost.", Shadow mumbled as his memory of the last seconds of the race finally come back. The last vision he saw made him lose focus and he fell a few inches behind what allowed Sonic to cross the finish line first. He lowered his head and tightened his fists in frustration.

Sonic wasn't cheering or bragging about his victory. The fact that he won was no longer important to him. "It doesn't feel like victory, or defeat. More like a revelation.". he said sounding like a spiritual guru what's very unusual coming from him.

"I don't need your feelings of sympathy.", Shadow warned him.

"You saw it, right? That vision in outer space." Sonic was eager to know what happened, eager to know if he really was the only one or not. "I thought I was the only one with this strange visions. But, of all chao, why only you too?"

"Shut up!!", Shadow grunted in response. Sonic's questioning was aggravating his irritation already triggered by his defeat. "Enjoy your victory for now. We will meet again.", he said before he left and disappeared in the forest.

"Anytime. I'll be waiting.", Sonic answered standing alone in the rain.

'He had the same vision. It's very disturbing, even for him.', Sonic concluded.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Kristy & Jake

"This is Omachao Unit 212.", an omachao unit introduced himself as he was descending toward Kristy and Jake who were wondering through the forest, heading back north to find Shadow. "Guardians should not be here? The forest is not the ideal shelter for this storm."

"We know, thanks for the warning.", Jake answered as he stepped forward toward the hovering robot. "Omachao Unit, do you have any information about how the illegal race ended?? What happened, who won the race??"

"The race was totally against the rules and the two offenders will be dealt with accordingly.", the omachao pointed out first but after realizing that Jake and Kristy were staring impatiently, he moved on to the important announcement. "Right now I can say that the winner of the race is the chao resident known as Sonic Chao."

"Shadow lost.", Jake echoed surprised. Kristy was silent, hiding an unhappy look on her face.

Suzie on the contrary was a lot more outgoing with her reaction about the bad news. "Big brother lost.", Suzie repeated with a trembling voice.

Julie immediately assumed her duty as big sister. "Don't cry, sis. It's not about winning or losing, but doing your very best."

"Really??"

"Yep", Julie said while pulling one arm around her little sister. "and if Shadow feels gloomy about it you can always cheer him up."

"Yay, I sure will." Suzie felt all better knowing she was able to do something about it.

"Julie!!", Jake called her attention as he already figured out what she was plotting. "It's a bad idea to use your sister to get back at Shadow."

Julie sighed and said: "Well, it was worth trying."

"Suzie, it's best to give Shadow some space. He will eventually come around, ok??"

"Ok, daddy."

While Jake was teaching the girls a valuable lesson, Kristy stepped forward to finish the conversation with the omachao unit. "Thanks a lot for the news, Omachao Unit 212. We can now go back to the Chao Centre, I'm sure Shadow and Sonic will do the same and no longer expose themselves to danger."

"Good!! See you all later.", the robot said before taking off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Amy, Rosie & Sonic

"Sonic Chao!!!" Amy was back in the forest walking around to find at least one of the missing chao. Knuckles and Tails were looking too not far away.

"Amy, wait!!", a voice called her. The pink hedgehog turned around finally finding her chao.

"There you are, young lady. You and I are going to have a serious talk about your behaviour today." Amy was fumed and ready for a mayor lecture toward Rosie.

Knowing she didn't have much time, Rosie skipped right to the main issue.

"There is something I need to tell you. I know I should have told you earlier but I was worried about how you would react." The anxious look on her face made Amy's anger cool down to listen to what she had to say.

"Worried?!?" She came closer and crouched down putting her hand gently on her chao's head. Rosie always felt a boost of confidence when Amy petted her. "Rosie, I thought we could tell each other everything."

"Yes of course.", Rosie reassured Amy at first before lowering her vision as she was gathering the right word to say. "It's always been like that but now…"

"Hey guys, glad to see you all came to see me race.", a voice suddenly came from behind Amy's back. "Hope you're not mad at me for leaving without saying anything."

"That voice.", Amy whispered as she felt her entire body froze. The sensation was ten times stronger than a while ago when she saw Sonic Chao's performance during the race.

She slowly stood up and turned around. There he was, standing on the top of a knoll. The same voice, the striking resemblance and yet he's just a chao.

"Amy?!? Amy, you're ok??", Rosie called her as she was pulling her hand. "Come on, talk to me."

"Is something wrong with her??", Sonic asked as he also noticed her face going pale and the shocked look in her eyes.

"How…", Amy managed to utter before collapsing to the ground.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Three hours later…

"Amy?!? I think she's waking up." Amy could hear Suzie's voice talking to someone else in the room.

"Rosie" Amy opened her eyes to find herself sleeping on a low bed in a small room.

"You fainted after the race so we brought you to the Med Centre.", Amy said as she stood next to her in bed.

"Well well, how is my special patient doing??", Dr. Gilbert said as he was sitting on a lifted stool on the left side of the bed.

"A bit light-headed.", Amy noted dimly.

"In that case I suggest you take your time before getting up. Rest and drink some warm fluids.", the doctor prescribed.

"Thanks dr. Gilbert, I will.", Amy agreed as she closed her eyes again.

"Good, time for my next patient." The chao doctor slipped off the seat to fly up landing at the door. "Don't forget to check out at the nurse's post before leaving."

"We will.", Rosie replied gratefully before Dr. Gilbert left the room.

"Tails and Knuckles went to the cafeteria for a warm drink. They'll be back soon.", Rosie noted as she pulled the blanket higher on Amy's chest. Before continuing she took a deep breath; "Amy, I'm so sorry I didn't…"

Amy didn't say a word but before Rosie had the chance to express her feeling of guild, she scooped her in her arms giving her a tight hug.

"It's ok, sweetie.", she said with a weak voice. "I understand, you were trying to protect me."

"What's going to happen now??", Rosie asked like she was doubtful about the future.

"I don't know.", Amy answered with a low voice. "Maybe I'm a bit too tired to think about that right now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dr. Gilbert, Jake & Kristy

Dr. Gilbert walked across the corridor into the next room where Jake and Kristy were waiting. They both changed into dry medical clothing and a bathrobe. They were enjoying a warm mock of thee while waiting.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?", the doctor asked as he came in checking the medical rapport.

"There is no problem. I felt a bit dizzy a while ago so Jake decided to drag me here for a full health exam.", Kristy explained with an annoyed tone.

"Don't put it so lightly.", Jake countered with the same tone. "You almost collapsed to the ground if I haven't caught you."

Dr. Gilbert turned back to the papers in his hands and said: "Well, the basic test result doesn't show anything, but judging by plain sight I would say that you could really use some rest, Ms. Wildman."

"I know. I'll do just that as soon as I get home.", Kristy promised solemnly.

"That's good to hear.", the doctor said pleased. "Well, I hope you're more at ease now about your lady friend's health, Mr. O'Donell."

"We're just friends.", both humans said simultaneously with the same annoyed tone.

The doctor sensed a tense atmosphere in the room. Jake was drinking his thee when Suzie rushed in dragging Rosie by her arm.

"Look Rosie. That's my daddy. His name is Jake, he's a police officer and he loves my mommy Kristy very much."

The embarrassing comment caused Jake to spurt out the drink and he began to cough.

"Suzie!!", Jake reprimanded between coughs.

'Nice timing, Suzie…', Kristy thought as she lowered her blushed face.

"Nice meeting you, officer O'Donell.", Rosie said putting her best smile in this awkward situation.

"Please… Just call me Jake.", he said after clearing the fluid from his throat.

'I go from an awkward to an embarrassing situation in one day. Could it get any worse??', Rosie thought to herself. 'It's a good thing Amy is resting.'

"Alright then…", dr. Gilbert said while rubbing the back of his head.

"If you all excuse me, I would like to go for a walk.", Kristy said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?? In those clothes??", Jake asked.

"Yes, I want to be alone for a moment.", she said with a serious voice while putting on her rain boats and coat.

"Fine.", Jake whispered as he looked away.

"Later..."

The lack of sleep and Jake's over protectiveness were starting to spoil her mood. Normally, she would never act so harsh toward Jake. Finally outside the building she headed south to Pearl Beach to enjoy the soothing sea breeze. The threatening storm rushed by almost as fast as the race, causing less damage than expected. A few window glass were broken, a few trees were blown down, nothing more.

'Looks like I'm not the only one looking for a quiet spot.' Kristy was standing on a small hill looking down at a tree with a dark chao lounging against the trunk; Shadow. She decided to take a long cut to avoid meeting him head on.

Once she arrived from the desired angle she sat down under the same tree. "You're taking your defeat pretty well, if you ask me." She started hoping Shadow was in the mood for a little talk.

"We both achieved something today. So it was not quite a defeat." Amazingly, Shadow was talking to her, not surprised of hearing her voice all of a sudden. "But still, I hate losing from that clown.", he added with bitterness in his voice.

Kristy smiled while shaking her head slowly. She knew Shadow wouldn't let the feud end like this.

Then she closed her hands into tight fists next to each other on her lap building up enough courage for a few emotionally unsettling questions she needed to get off her chest.

"What's next?", she finally asked. "What are you planning to do now??"

Shadow didn't answer. He didn't want to answer and Kristy knew that.

Instead, her mind began to puzzle up a possible theory. 'There is an ultimate goal you need to achieve and I probably won't be a part of it, but…' She abruptly interrupted her melancholic thinking and decided to speak before her eyes became watery.

"It's ok.", she said trying to keep a neutral voice. "You don't have to tell me, but… could you please promise one thing??"

"What is it??", Shadow asked spontaneously like he was really intrigued about her request.

"When the time comes for you to leave, don't go without saying goodbye in person.", she said .

Although he never ever mentioned to her about leaving, she knew and her timing was almost precise. Shadow was a bit surprised she wasn't trying to convince him to stay with her. From the beginning she gave him freedom and that freedom reached the level of complete separation.

"I promise.", he said without hesitation. For all her kindness and care, this is the least he could do for her.

"Thank you, Shadow." Kristy whispered softly, but her gratitude was clear to hear.

'Am I really ready to leave?? What have I dragged myself into?? My original plan was to stick around until I was strong enough to walk my path in life alone. Find out more about this past life that only raises so many questions in my mind.'

Shadow was clearly reconsidering his resolution about leaving his guardian. He also kept in mind everything that happened in the past six months.

'Now I feel like I should stay. It has been months now, but I didn't forget that creep named Nicholai. He's not human and it's not certain that Zelos send him off for good, away from Kristy.'

During the brief encounter of Shadow with Nicholai's true nature, he realized right away that he was one strong and lethal opponent, but he also wondered what kind of powers Zelos did posses that intimidated the alien to the point that he decided to retreat without a fight.

Suddenly, Shadow became aware of the silence. Kristy was still sitting there, on the other side of the tree, yet she was silent for too long. He stood up and walked around just to check on her. She was still there indeed, but the stress and the lack of sleep made her doze off in that peaceful spot.

'Everybody needs their rest, even you.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Sonic Chao, Knuckles & Tails

Knuckles and Tails were sitting in the cafeteria drinking something warm to drive the coldness away.

"Hey guys!!" Sonic chimed in on the fox and the echidna after he finished having lunch with Atlas and TJ.

Tails looked at him still with a great deal of astonishment. "The more I look at it, I can't believe.", he mumbled as he lowered his head on his hands.

Sonic lowered his head too while scratching the back of his head. "So, TJ and Atlas told me you all are a bit stunned because I look a lot like that heroic friend of yours?"

"Look alike is an understatement, kid.", Knuckles said calmly. "You do not only look like him, now you also sound just like him."

Sonic had a regrettable look on his face. "I don't know what to say. I don't mean to get you guys all upset, especially Amy." From the very first moment he saw Amy, he noticed a great deal of sadness in her emerald coloured eyes still present, two years after the tragic day. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to make that sadness worse.

"No, it's not your fault. This must be some weird twist of nature. There are still a lot of mysteries in chao nature we don't know yet and the things we came across with so far are still hard to explain." Tails couldn't think of any logical scientific reason for the stunning similarity, so now he's forced to rely on nature.

"This is the weirdest one I've ever seen, if you ask me.", Knuckles said as he finished drinking his cup of thee the he leant back in his chair in a more relaxed pose.

"I wish there was something I could do to take the awkward feeling away.", Sonic said still sounding worried.

"Don't worry. We will just have to get used to it. Like we did after you chose your name.", Tails said trying to cheer him up.

"That's possible.", Knuckles agreed bringing his part of optimism. "So quiet the pondering, kid.", he added as he tapped the blue chao on his head with a tip of his hand.

"Au, watch it. That hurts.", Sonic complained while rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"What are you going to do about it??", Knuckled asked derisively.

"Don't challenge me.", Sonic retorted.

As Sonic and Knuckles were starting to bicker, a nostalgic feeling was overwhelming Tails deep inside. 'Same attitude.', he thought with a faint smile.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	36. Chapter 36: Military jeopardy

Chapter 36: Military jeopardy

In the park under the tranquillity of the moonlight, Zelos was sitting at the edge of a pond, paddling his feet in fresh water. During the days his guardian Tiffany and her father were staying in the city, he became accustomed to hang around this exact spot. It was the only place that reminded him most of the forests, with the same pure water and fresh smell in the air. As a nature fan, he admired Selene City as one of the cleanest and most nature friendly city he visited so far. It was almost midnight and he was about to make his way back home when he noticed he was no longer alone. Another chao was standing on the other side of the pond straight across him.

"It's been a while.", Zelos kind of saluted as he lifted up his vision from the water surface. "Nice to see you again, Shadow."

"I thought you wouldn't recognise me in my new form.", Shadow said while coming closer to the ponds.

"Hmph, chao evolution is a physical improvement based on the abilities you trained best during childhood. It doesn't change you on the inside."

Shadow paid little attention to Zelos' lecture as it sounded a lot like something he already heard at school. With no further stalling, he moved on to the reason of his nocturnal visit. "I came to you because I need some answers."

"And I'll do my best to give them to you.", Zelos said. He sounded like he knew Shadow would say that and he was ready for it when the occasion rose up.

"What do you know about that man that was seeing Kristy a few months ago, Nicholai?"

"I'm afraid I know as much as you right now. He's definitely not human, he's powerful, vicious and I'm not sure what he's up to."

"Was it wise to let him go?", Shadow continued enquiring for crucial information. "That night at the park. You could have faced him, I'm absolutely certain. You don't show much, but I know that you're way above an ordinary chao, maybe even above me."

Zelos had an amazingly calm look on his face, making it hard to read if he was admitting or denying anything. He pulled his feet away from the edge, stood up and walked around the pond toward Shadow as he continued talking.

"I could have faced him, indeed. I could have jumped into battle, but then you would be left to die with those serious injuries.", he explained while pacing with his vision cast down. "I really regret not intervening sooner."

'He was more concerned about my injuries than that menace.', Shadow concluded although he didn't quite believe him.

Zelos halted, two feet away from him. "You're worried he might be back, isn't it?", he asked just to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes."

"He will.", he reassured with a cold voice. "But this time he won't come close to any of us. We know him now and even if he disguises himself, that won't change who he is on the inside. That doesn't change how we feel when he's around." Zelos paused for a few seconds, then he asked: "You know what I'm talking about, right? You probably had that distressing feeling when he's around, right?"

"I thought... I was the only one.", Shadow replied.

Zelos shook his head slowly. "Tiffany and I did, Jake and his chao as well."

"Except Kristy.", Shadow noted.

"By now you must have realized the reason why.", Zelos assumed.

Shadow took a minute to think. Then he looked at Zelos and said: "First I thought she was caught in some sort of mind control. No, it's something else…"

Finally, Shadow received new information he didn't have the slightest suspicion about. The surprise was written in his eyes as he said: "Chao Bond. Back then, Kristy was the only one without it. So, the guardians receive this awareness through the bond they share with their chao. I never heard about that at school."

"Believe me. There is a lot you won't learn about at school.", Zelos warned him as he positioned himself closer.

They stood face-to-face, eye-to-eye and Shadow could feel how his sole presence, so close to him, was overwhelming him. Even so, he didn't feel threatened like he felt with Nicholai.

"Rely on this ability at all time, it's our only defence at the moment. Other than that all we can do now is wait. It might be frustrating, but it's a chance to enjoy the peaceful life and also a chance to prepare properly."

Zelos then moved along side him and walked away.

"Have a good night.", he said already knowing that the conversation was over.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**A few days later….**

"Hi, big brother!!! Will you play ball-ball with me today??", Suzie yelled at Shadow who was again lounging high up on a tree branch. It was every time the same story. Whenever she spotted her so called big brother in the park she would rush over and ask him to play with her and like always he would send her away when her persistency was becoming too much to bear. Strangely, his rejection never upsets her. She always keeps an honest smile.

"No. Go find someone else to play with and quit bothering me.", Shadow said sternly as Suzie interrupted him during a brief snooze.

"Ok. I saw another chao over there that might want to play with me. You can come and watch me play if you want. Bye.", she said in a rush as she ran off to find that chao.

Shadow had no concern in knowing where Suzie was going or to whom. As far as he knew she was Julie's responsibility. The little chao ventured to the east area of the park where, just a few minutes ago, she saw a glimpse of a chao wondering around. She checked every playground, fountain and food stands eager to find him.

"Oh man, where did he go??", she wondered as she was pacing slowly on a pathway, with her ball in her hands, starting to lose hope in ever finding someone to play with. "Will I ever find someone to play with me??" To let out her frustration she kicked her Chao Ball as hard she could. The ball shot forward like a canon ball straight into the bushes.

"Hey, that almost hit me.", a voice scolded from the other side.

Suzie perked up as she recognized the voice of another chao. She rushed right through the greenery to find the ocean blue adult chao she was looking for. The adult chao was Sonic who almost received a tremendous ball strike to his head.

After realizing that the attack didn't come from a bully but from a little girl, Sonic calmed down right away and approached her with a friendlier outlook.

"Hi, lil girl. It was you who kicked that ball this way??" He asked just to be sure.

"Uh, yes.", she answered shyly.

Sonic's eyes widened a bit, but he made no further comments about it. "What's your name?", he continued.

At that moment Suzie was a bit stunned to find another hedgehog chao that reminded her of her big brother on the outside. 'Huh, he looks a lot like my big brother, but he sounds a lot nicer.'

"Hey, what's the matter?", Sonic asked as Suzie kept staring at him with innocent yet worrisome eyes.

She blinked like she was waking up from an odd daydream. "Oh, sorry. I'm Suzie and you??"

"My name is Sonic Chao, but just call me Sonic, ok."

"Sure. Sorry about the ball, I didn't mean to hit you.", she apologized nervously. "You know, I was looking for a play buddy. Sometimes it's so boring to play all by myself and..."

"I can be your play buddy.", Sonic chimed in to make things short.

"Really?!?", Suzie asked too amazed to believe her luck.

"Aha...", Sonic nodded.

"Yay, finally someone to play with." Suzie cheered triumphantly.

Sonic didn't want to spoil her glee when he realized something was missing. "But where is the ball?"

"It probably landed somewhere over there. I'll go get it. Wait here. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere.", Sonic whispered while watching Suzie running across the meadow to find her ball that landed on the other side.

'Poor girl, she's really desperate to find someone to play with. Never thought a ball moving that fast could come from a sweet little girl. She must really kick like a mule.' The match hasn't started yet, but Sonic already felt eager about it. 'This can be one interesting playtime.'

Suzie in the meantime was totally focused in finding her favourite ball. After crossing the field she started to look near the bushes.

"How did it come all the way here??", she wondered as she saw a glimpse of her ball behind some low hanging tree branches. As she was nearing her ball, the sphere suddenly started to roll away from her deeper in the shrubs. The young chao just wanted her ball so she could play along with Sonic. "Ball-ball is rolling away from me. Hey, come back!!"

She almost reached it when out of nowhere something sticky fell upon her. The sudden assault and the cold sticky substance made Suzie scream in panic. From that moment everything happen very quickly. She was dragged up from the ground into a tree. The more she struggled, the harder it was to move. A brief glimpse of her attacker's multiple eyes at the end of the sticky treat was enough for her to shriek out and loud.

"BIG BROTHER, HELP ME!!"

Shadow jumped up as he felt a strong shiver rush through his skin. He could almost feel the fear fuelling the scream he just heard.

"Suzie…", he mumbled before jumping off the tree branch heading toward the source of the commotion.

"What's going on??", Sonic wondered after hearing Suzie's terrified screams as well.

He didn't think twice and immediately dashed to find out. Once he reached the spot he last saw Suzie, all that was left there was her ball. He looked around and immediately spotted the sound of something skulking away really quick. The blue chao went through a quick long cut to overtake whatever he heard moving. He rushed ahead by dashing up a tree and jumping from branch to branch. At the right moment he jumped down and landed right in front of it, in the middle of a clearing. Sonic could finally have a good look of the mysterious creature. It was a gigantic black spider, not an organic mutant but a robot and he also noticed something even more shocking. Its abdomen was a semi-transparent compartment and Suzie was trapped inside. She was crying but Sonic could barely hear her.

'What is this? Chao-nappers are becoming so lazy, using robots to carry out their dirty work. One thing's for sure, these ones are no amateurs.', he concluded as he readied himself for the worst.

"Hey, metal legs. Why don't you try your luck with me instead of an innocent girl??", Sonic said deliberately provoking his opponent.

The robot responded by revealing a laser gun and firing a few well-targeted shots. Sonic dodged them all easily,. Then the spider combined lasers with sticky web-balls, made of the same sticky substance he caught Suzie with.

"Gooey stuff.", Sonic noticed as the tip of his right foot briefly got stuck, but he continued dodging in a faster rate. "No one makes me stick around."

After failing the second assault the robot immediately switched to another strategy. Sonic finally found an opening and was moving in for a counterattack when the spider released a dense smoke curtain and escaped right after. The blue chao was standing in a totally blank surrounding but he wasn't easily fooled by this hindrance.

"Where is he going??", he wondered as he heard the eight legged-steps leaving rapidly through the bushes again. He followed the sound until they suddenly ceased. He was out of the smoke looking all over for the robot spider.

"That thing is fast. Oh man, I lost him.", Sonic concluded aggravated right before someone roughly collided into him. "Wow, hey… agh..", he gasped right before a strong hand grabbed his throat pinning him against a tree.

"Where is she?", he heard Shadow's voice roaring at him.

"Let go of me.", Sonic managed to utter in his asphyxiating position before pushing Shadow away. He was coughing while regaining his breath. "You!! I don't have time to argue with you. Out of my way."

Sonic was about to pass right by him when Shadow grabbed his arm. "Where is Suzie??", he asked, being more specific this time.

He looked around a bit stunned of what he just asked him. "You mean the little girl chao. That thing took her away."

"That thing!?!", the dark chao echoed narrowing his glare.

"A spider robot.", Sonic clarified. "It swallowed her whole and took off really fast. It's really dangerous. I followed it all the way here but it tricked me and banished."

"I'll find her.", Shadow said with a strong mind as he let go of Sonic. "You stay out of it.", he also warned.

'Where did he come from and why is he so concerned about that little chao??', Sonic wondered as he saw Shadow walking away. 'He knows her.'

"Hey, I want to save the little girl too. No one gets kidnapped on my watch.", Sonic finallly answered back.

"Suit yourself. Just make sure not to get in my way.", Shadow replied without looking around.

As long as Sonic wouldn't stand in his way Shadow was completely focused in finding Suzie.

'Concentrate. The kidnapper can't be far,', Shadow thought as he closed his eyes and focused to perceive every single sound around him. After isolating the sound of trees, people talking and traffic, he recognised the one he wanted to find; Suzie's muffled cries.

"She's leaving the park.", Shadow realized before engaging persuade.

"Here we go.", Sonic mumbled as he followed Shadow keeping a reasonable distance.

Back at the west side of the park Julie was looking for her little sister.

"Suzie, where are you?", she yelled around. "Man, I paused to chitchat with a friend for one minute and she decides to take off on her own."

Meanwhile a wild chase just began on the main avenue. The spider robot changed into a more apace form by folding retracting its legs into his body, using tiny turbines on the lower part of his body to hover and rockets on his sides to move forward.

Shadow spotted the robot and was catching up quickly. For a few seconds, he could see Suzie crying inside the spider's transparent abdomen when the compartment became pitch black and the robot accelerated shifting crisscross through the traffic.

'He's fast indeed.', Shadow concluded, giving credit to Sonic's unexaggerated observation. 'But not fast enough to escape me.'

The robot was not only fast but also very accurate. It stopped for nothing and no one, even when the road appeared blocked he would jump over the obstacle or take another route without hesitating. Shadow followed, dashing through fast moving vehicles and jammed intersections heading out of the city. They long passed the city limits racing on the highway when the spider turned to an exit into a sparsely populated area near a huge rocky mountain.

'It's up to something.', Shadow assumed as he followed the spider on a narrow passage toward a rift at the bottom of the mountain. Caution was very important because one mistake and Suzie would end up seriously harmed.

They entered a cavern where the robot finally halted, pulling out its eight mechanical legs and waiting on the ground. Shadow was standing right across him trying to anticipate the next move.

"Let the girl go, now.", he demanded.

The robot spider didn't initiate an attack this time, instead four other spiders jumped down from high above lining up around Shadow. Just when he thought he cornered one, many now surrounded him.

"The hard way is fine with me. I'll crush you all."

The spiders fired their sticky web at the same time. The only way out for Shadow was to jump high up into the air. He landed on a nearby boulder but had to soon shift position to avoid being struck by laser shots. He was climbing up the wall with high running speed with laser shots striking in a chain close behind him. When he reached the right angle, he jumped off the wall floating right above one of the spiders. He curled into a ball and descended with huge force on the robot. The blow caused the spider's body to be crushed into the ground a few inches deep and a cloud of dust flew up around them. The other spiders could barely process what's going on when the dark chao emerged from the dust cloud kicking a deep dent in the face of another spider. The eyes exploded and the robot collapsed to the ground, totally out of commission.

Meanwhile the other spiders joined forces for an unavoidable attack. After defeating the second spider, Shadow jumped to the ground facing his third opponent. The robot just stood there allowing Shadow to charge freely toward him. He rushed a few feet forward when suddenly eight legs rose up from under the ground closing together above Shadow's head like a birdcage.

'One of them went under the ground?!? So fast…', Shadow realized shocked.

He was about to break free when the shock went from emotional to physical. The spider unleashed an electrical charge into the 'cage'. Shadow was screaming in pain as he felt how the current was paralysing his entire body. When the robot finally ceased Shadow's body was completely numb and lost consciousness right after collapsing to the ground.

After losing track of Shadow and the spider, Sonic reached the spot just in time to find the three remaining spiders imprisoning an unconscious Shadow in their sticky web and taking him away along with Suzie.

"This can't be. They got Shadow too!?!" . Sonic whispered astounded. After the robots left the area he jumped down to have a look around. He saw the two destroyed spiders and some of their parts scattered around. "A heated and unfair battle.", he concluded. He looked in the direction the spiders left and said: "Looks like it's up to me now."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Top-secret log - addition_

"……this species still has big mysteries to our scientists. We simply can't figure out their origin, their source of evolution, the answer to the question; how this short stature race came to exist on our planet? With each generation, chao are beginning to show stronger potential in speed, strength and intelligence, especially those living among humans and anthros. The human population is the most concerning to our cause. They can't see beyond their adorable exterior, the possible danger slumbering deep inside.

When the time comes I want to make sure I'm ready to deal with this threat."

In a dimly illuminated office, a male human in his late thirty was sitting behind his computer completing his daily report, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He saved his files and logged out of the system before giving permission to enter.

"Major Rehnquist, the subject is encaged and contained inside an energy barrier.", a male wearing a white rope said after entering the room.

"Good work, doctor.", Rehnquist complimented briefly, still sitting behind his computer.

"We will start the research immediately. It's a shame we don't have more subjects.", the scientist took the liberty of pointing out this slight drawback. "That red power chao would have been a perfect subject as well."

"Patience doctor.", the major advised as he stood up. "Don't forget that the law is on the side of these tiny freaks, so we must get our hands on them without raising too much attention. Besides, we have the best one to commence with. I'm sure he will provide us a great deal of information." He was walking toward the door as he said: "Let's go, doctor. I want to have a close look at him before you begin."

Both doctor and major Rehnquist left the office heading toward the research facility. They entered the main lab where a giant cylindrical machine was standing in the middle of the room. About four feet above the floor there was a sphere-shaped glass compartment with a furious Shadow trapped inside. The electrical shock incapacitated him for less than an hour. Once awake with full use of his body movements and strength, he was kicking and punching the glass trying to break it, with no avail. As an extra precaution two soldiers were standing guard inside the room and two others were standing next to the door outside.

Even with the entire din Shadow was causing, Rehnquist focused his attention first on the two guards standing nearby.

"Job well done, spies. The performance of the SIA-spiders (super intelligent android) exceeded my expectations."

"Thank you, sir.", one of the spy agents responded.

Shadow ceased his punching to take a good look at the apparent headman behind all this operation and to hear what he was saying.

"Luring the subject out of the city with a little bait chao was a very discreet strategy than hunting him down.", the major pointed out.

"Bait chao?" Suddenly everything became clear for Shadow. 'I'm the subject. It's me they wanted all along, so they captured Suzie to lure me into a trap.'

"Well, well… Look who we have here. Wide awake and not so happy.", the major said as he approached Shadow in a very close range, confident of the barrier around the dark chao.

"My scientists and spy agents had their eyes set on you lately, since that fight tournament where everything went flying around." He said while swinging one finger in a horizontal circular motion. "We have a special interest in chao who exceeds the average potential. You, in this case, will make an excellent candidate for our research."

Shadow had a furious look on face as he continued kicking the barrier trying to find a weakness.

"At the cost of two spiders we managed to bring this one here. Make sure it's all worthy, doctor.", the major told the doctor who was standing next to a control panel.

"Excuse us, sir.", one of the spy agents interrupted the major in a polite fashion. "What should we do with the youngling?"

"She's no longer needed, dispose of her.", he answered coldly. "We can't have her going back telling anyone about our operations."

"Yes, sir. Right away." Both agents turned around and left the room.

'We're nothing more than guinea pigs to him.', Shadow concluded while grinding his teeth tightly. 'If something happens to Suzie, I'll make him pay.'

He lowered his head feeling a mysterious yet familiar energy rushing under his skin. He was enjoying how it made him feel powerful, capable of doing anything. In the meantime, the major was still talking about things to come to the doctor. "We will acquire better knowledge about these little pets and what they're capable of."

Something snapped inside the dark chao's mind after hearing the insulting p-word. "I'm not really sure myself who or what I am, but I can show you what I'm capable of. Besides…. no one… calls me…. A PET!!" He roared in the end and an energy blasted put of his body.

"Wait…", the major realized after a shock through the air made his skin crawl. "What is he doing?? Doctor?!?"

The doctor was standing behind the control panel analysing the extremely high readings on the screens. "His entire body is emitting a very strong energy, but I don't know how he's doing this."

"Reinforce the barrier.", the major ordered immediately. He wanted to keep him contained at all cost.

"Done, sir. But it won't hold.", the professor said as the readings on the screens were rising over the top.

The major looked around how the entire machine was short-circuiting, with tiny explosions and huge sparks of electricity. Shadow was enveloped in his own blood red barrier. He stretched out his arms and legs.

"TAKE COVER!!", the major finally yelled before the huge blast that followed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Wow, was that an earthquake!?!?', Sonic thought after he felt a brief but strong vibration rushing through the shaft he was skulking through. He also noticed how the lights began to flicker for a few seconds.

Shadow being captured was a great chance for him to sneak into the military base hidden between the mountains. He was rushing through the air vents to find the room where Suzie was being held. He checked through a few ventilation panels until he found a room with small cages again the wall. After taking a closer look he saw only one cage with a chao in it; Suzie. He forced the panel, then swung down to fall on the top cage. After climbing down a bit he was hanging next to Suzie's cage.

"Hey, lil girl. Don't cry. It's me.", he called as Suzie was too busy sobbing to notice him.

She looked around shocked and said: "Sonic!?! You came to save me?!?"

"Yes, that's why I'm here. You're ok??"

"I want to go home to my mommy and daddy.", Suzie said while nodding and wiping the tears off her face. "I lost my ball-ball. My mommy gave it to me."

"Ok….", Sonic said a bit stupefied to the fact that a chao was talking about parents. "Your ball is back in the park. I'll help you find it as soon as we get out of this creepy place." Then he shifted his attention on the cage's lock. "Now let's see.", he mumbled. At that moment he was longing for TJ's technical expertise. "An alarm will probably go off if I break this cage. So it's a break out and fly, ok?"

Suzie nodded again.

"On three. One… two… thr.." Sonic didn't break the door yet when an alarm went off anyway.

He broke the door with one pull. "Ok, go. Fly to the air vent."

In less than ten seconds soldiers were gathering at the door. Sonic jumped to the floor, grabbed one table leg and swung the entire furniture to the entrance, blocking it. He roll-jumped back into the vent right above him where Suzie was waiting.

"You're strong.", Suzie complimented with great amazement.

"Thanks. Now let's find Shadow and get out of here.", Sonic said as he grabbed her hand ready to rush off.

"Big brother is in trouble too?", Suzie enquired even more amazed.

With all the rush, Sonic halted nonetheless. 'Big brother!?!', he thought even more baffled.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The major was lying in the corridor between the rubble of a totally destroyed lab trying to pull his body up and getting his disoriented mind straight. His face was dirty with dust and had a few bleeding cuts and bruises. Both his legs were stuck under huge block of concrete, so he could barely move. With the light from the tiny fires in the lab area he saw the doctor and the two guards lying motionless on the floor.

"How?? Impossible…", the major said as the frustration was building up.

Shadow emerged from the smoke and marched toward the major with a murderous glare. Standing a few feet away from the major's face he sneered: "You're such a fool to even think you can imprison me. I'm way above you and your pathetic technology."

"Those eyes!!", the major said suddenly sounding terrified. Even when he couldn't understand the words coming from Shadow's mouth, the look in his eyes was enough to make him panic. "I knew it, you're one of them. After all these years I finally found you... Your kind brings nothing but misery and despair. I won't rest until I exterminate you all."

The shock made Shadow completely lose focus of what he was about to do, even the red energy aura around his body faded away.

"Justice will be served." Those were the major's the last words before he passed out.

'What was he talking about?' Shadow became confused, he didn't know what to think. 'He knows me!?!', he wondered.

"Big brother!!", Suzie squealed as she ran and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Shadow, glad we found you.", Sonic said as he came out of the dark corridor. "The power went out. Still, it wasn't that hard to find you, now that I think about it. You can't miss this disaster zone."

"Get off me!!", Shadow said rudely as he pushed Suzie away from him. She almost fell to the floor when Sonic jumped in to help her.

Shadow turned around and was about to leave when Sonic gave him a piece of his mind.

"Hey, what is wrong with you?? That's no way of treating a little girl.", Sonic scolded fumed by Shadow's apathy and roughness toward Suzie. "She was worried about you."

Shadow faintly looked around and said: "I'm fine. We're done here. Let's get out." After that he took off.

"What happened to him??", Suzie asked while pointing at the unconscious major.

"He's probably taking a little nap.", Sonic answered trying to keep things simple for her, less scary.

"Come on. Time to go home to mommy and daddy.", Sonic said encouragingly as he grabbed her hand and they both rushed into the corridor following Shadow.

More and more soldiers were gathering in the corridor with flashlight in their hands to check what happened inside the lab. The explosion placed the entire base on red alert and they were already searching for the escaped chao. Sonic, Shadow and Suzie managed to leave the building through a backdoor. They were standing in a narrow path between two buildings hiding behind a dumpster. Sonic took a peak toward the exit than looked back to notice something wrong with Shadow.

"Shadow, what's the matter?", Sonic asked as the dark chao was panting heavily. "We're almost out of here, but you look all bushed already."

"Feel strange… exhausted.", he mumbled between deep breaths.

'What's wrong with me?? Why do I feel so tired? I feel like I can collapse anytime due to fatigue.', he thought trying to keep his mind focused but his sight was becoming more and more blurry.

"Big brother needs a bite.", Suzie said as she stepped toward him. She turned her arm to her back and pulled out three tiny orange blocks and presented them to him.

"Oooh, you mean Chao Bite.", Sonic sighed as he thought she meant something else.

'She was carrying… revitalizing snacks.', he thought while staring at the content in her hands. He looked up staring at her a bit puzzled. 'Even when I treat her with a cold shoulder she always acts kind toward me, always with that gentle smile.'

If Shadow was to regain his energy to escape the military base he had to eat the Chao Bite, and so he did. In the meantime, a group of soldiers assembled right in front the exit.

"Oh man, what now??", Sonic wondered as he was checking the commotion. "We're surrounded.", he concluded as he turned back to Suzie and Shadow. "Don't they have anything better to do instead of chasing three innocent chao??"

"Surrender now or we'll be forced to eliminate you.", a voice suddenly said loud and clear through a megaphone. "Prepare the Blaze Guns."

"Those people are mean…", Suzie said with a trembling voice as she started to feel frightened again.

"Don't cry. They won't lay hands on you again." Shadow's voice came from behind her back. He stepped in front of her and kneeled down with his back toward her.

"Climb on my back and hold on tight."

Suzie did what she was told without questioning.

'That's a change.', Sonic thought amazed. He didn't make any comment about it, so he wouldn't spoil the moment.

"Rapid escape, Sonic. You lead the way.", Shadow said to him.

"Alright, those guys won't even know what ran through them. Here comes my latest technique."

The blue chao jumped from behind the dumpster no longer caring that he was exposed. The soldiers spotted him right away and unleashed four beams of fire toward them.

"Wind Tunnel Dash.", he said before curling into a ball spinning like he was about to do a spin dash but instead something else was happening. He charged forward leaving a strange wind tunnel of wind behind him. With all his amazement, Shadow still knew what he had to do.

"Hang on.", he told Suzie as he stepped to the entrance and felt a faint breeze trying to suck them in. He rushed forward and was immediately dashing forward at high speed with little afford from his part.

'This wind tunnel bans a path through the fire and the military barricade.', Shadow concluded as he saw how the fire was cast away from them and the soldiers were blown out of the away by Sonic's technique.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Where is she??" Julie was pacing back and fort under a tree. After combing the entire park with no sign of her little sister she was beginning to panic. "I can't go home and tell Jake that I lost Suzie. He's going to be so mad at me."

"Hey, Julie." Kristy's voice suddenly caught her attention and scaring her at the same time.

"Uh, Kristy hi.", she said trying to keep a composed exterior. "What are you doing here??"

"Jake called, he told me to pick you girls up and take you home with me. He's working late again.", Kristy explained but immediately noticed someone was missing. "Where is Suzie??"

"Suzie, uhh… well…" That simple question made her feel even more nervous. "We were playing hide and seek and she's hiding somewhere."

"Well, playtime's over. Go find her because it's time to go home."

Julie turned around like she was being obedient but was hiding her face instead. 'Wish it was that easy.', the female chao said in her mind before doing a deep sigh. 'Looks like I don't have choice.'

She turned around slowly while she said: "Kristy, I have something important to tell you. Suzie, well… she…"

"Mommy!!!", an innocent voice squealed from afar.

"Hey sweetie!!" Kristy looked up with glee as Suzie landed in her arms. "Where were you?"

"I lost my ball-ball, so I went to find it.", Suzie answered.

"Julie just said you two were playing hide and seek and you were the one hiding."

"Oh yes,", Julie chimed in suddenly. "she was hiding with her ball. Really, she takes her ball everywhere with her now. She probably got bored of waiting. I'm so bad at hide and seek." Julie was a mastermind in making up fibs on the spot.

"'Uhm, yes.", Suzie said as she jumped to the ground landing next to her big sis. "Sorry I didn't tell you anything, sis."

"It's alright. I'm just glad you finally showed up." Julie said giving her sister a tight and secretly thankful hug.

Kristy crouched down closer to the lovely sisters. "Next time, be a bit more careful. Don't stay too long away from your sister.", Kristy warned her.

"Yes, mommy.", Suzie answered blissfully

Kristy was pleased with this response. While standing up again she said: "Well, time to go home. Jake will be late tonight and I have a special treat for dinner."

"But, shouldn't big brother come along with us?", Suzie wondered worried while hovering next to Kristy at shoulder height.

"He'll come home when he's ready. Don't worry, he can take good care of himself."

"I know. Big brother is very brave and very strong.", she pointed out with great assurance.

Suzie's jolliness always put a smile on everyone's face and Kristy was no exception. "He sure is, sweetie. He sure is."

Not far away, Shadow was sitting high up on a tree branch again, listening to what the girls were saying. He was slightly amazed Suzie didn't tell them anything about her abduction. His only guess was that she didn't want Kristy or Julie to worry. There wasn't much they could possibly do about it anyway. The military could easily erase all evidence in a flash and deny any accusation of kidnap.

"And that's what I call; a happy ending." Sonic's voice came from a lower tree branch. "I still owe little Suzie a soccer match. Oh well, next time for sure."

"You're still here, puny clown?", Shadow asked annoyed.

"Hmph, if that's your way of saying thanks, well… you're welcome. See ya next time." This time Sonic didn't allow Shadow's name calling get to him. Before Shadow could say anything back, he jumped off the tree branch and dashed away.

Although Shadow hates to admit it, he probably wouldn't have made it out of that base without Sonic's help. Even Suzie gave her part at the least expected moment. His unforeseen move (Chaos Blast) to break free drained all his energy long before facing the military troops, but thanks to Suzie's energy snacks he recovered enough energy to escape. With each passing day his supernatural powers were growing stronger, thus even more destructive and Sonic wasn't staying behind either. For most part it gave him the self-confidence he needed to resume his search for answers about his dreams and visions. Today he might have found a very important clue, or maybe not.


	37. Chapter 37: Mischievous Halloween

**Chapter 37: Mischievous Halloween**

It was after six in the afternoon when Shadow came back to the apartment. After having enough exploration for one day he decided to return home early. He wasn't sure if Kristy was home already so he remained cautious to enter the residence unseen. He didn't feel like letting her or anyone else know he was there.

It was silent in the apartment but he was still on the look out to stay out of sight. The moment he reached the second floor he heard the front door opening. He waited just to see who just came in, Kristy would be the most probable person but it could also be Jake or her father, Mr. Wildman. As soon as the figure came into the living room his attention was drawn into taking a closer look.

'Who's that?', he wondered as he was staring at a female human with jet black hair in a bob haircut. She was wearing the weirdest attire he ever saw. Mostly black leather, high heel boots, fingerless gloves and black nails.

He decided to make his presence known with a quite rough approach.

'I'll give this intruder a well deserved welcome.', he thought as he jumped down back to the first floor, bounced on the dresser and charged forward toward the mysterious woman. He was closing in when the girl did something really unexpected; simply jumped out of the way. Shadow landed on the dining table while the girl tripped on her feet and fell to the floor.

'She noticed me. Unless that's…'

"Shadow, what are you doing?? It's me, Kristy.", her voice exclaimed shocked after managing to dodge that surprise attack.

Shadow ceased his attack immediately after hearing that familiar voice. He landed next to her and kept staring completely dazzled at her makeup-ed face and pitch-black bobcut hairstyle, most probably a wig.

"Kristy?", he wondered having a hard time recognizing her in her unusual appearance.

"Yes, who else?"

"You look like a freak.", he pointed out boldly.

Kristy sighed disappointed after realizing Shadow didn't even show the slightest concern to the fact he almost knocked her down.

"Since it's Halloween, your remark can be considered as a compliment."

"Halloween?", he echoed.

"It's a holiday where kids dresses themselves like monsters and other freaky characters to go trick or treat. To cut the story short, there will be scary themed parties, quite a few rascals pulling out pranks and lots of candy. I wanted to tell you about it this morning but you already left, earlier than usual. Now that I think about it, I wasn't expecting you to be back home so early either."

'Sounds like a silly holiday if you ask me.', Shadow concluded in silence.

"So, are you coming along or not?", Kristy proposed as Shadow was still silent.

"What for? I'm not a kid anymore and even if I was, I wouldn't feel like walking around dressed like a clown begging for candy.", he said as he was marching toward the stairs again.

'I knew he would say something like that.', Kristy thought annoyed as she stood up straightening up her costume.

"Well, there are other things we adults do on Halloween.", she said trying to trigger Shadow's curiosity, but she didn't get even the slightest sign of attention as the dark chao was climbing up the stairs.

She didn't give up yet as she continued with a wily smirk on her face. She turned around toward the dining table to fetch her purse, at the same time sounding like she would go along with Shadow's 'not going' decision. "Alright... In that case, it's just me and the gang of dark chao to go trick or treat."

She barely turned around toward the door, she found Shadow standing on the dresser next to stairs. "What are you talking about?", he asked with the usual stern look on his face as soon as he made eye contact with Kristy.

"Oh, right. That's another thing I didn't get a chance to mention.", she said carelessly while digging into her bag searching for her keys. "This year I volunteered to chaperone a group of dark chao during Halloween night, tonight to be more precise. The dark chao at the island eagerly look forward to this festivity. Sadly there are not enough guardians to escort them through the neighbourhood. They have a strict rule of maximum six chao per guardian."

She came closer, bent down to be face-to-face at the same level as Shadow. "It would be even more fun if you would come along.", she finally pointed out.

Shadow lowered his vision to think. 'Dark chao are known to be deceitful, but tagging them like that would be like tagging myself as I'm also a member of this race.'

"I'm sure you won't regret this.", she added as her final plea.

At that moment Shadow didn't know what was more scarily dangerous, spending Halloween Night with dark chao or Kristy's cleverness in persuading him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After descending in the elevator Kristy and Shadow walked into a dim illuminated corridor. Even with the lack of light Kristy could still distinguish Shadow's neat looking vampire cape flapping as he walked ahead toward the sub-terrain chamber known as Dark Garden. She was still amazed that he was wearing the cape she gave him as Halloween costume. He was probably fascinated by the mysteriousness of a dark mantle. After descending a few steps they finally entered a large chamber.

"This entire cavern must be Dark Garden.", Kristy assumed as she looked around. It was hard to see if there was anyone present since all the light was focused on a central tarn. All corners were in complete darkness, yet she could feel many probing eyes watching her in complete silence.

"Hello!! Anybody here?", she called while nearing the pond.

Shadow was looking around, also aware that several individuals were watching them intently. Kristy kept calling a few times until someone finally answered.

"Welcome, gorgeous… What brings an eye-catching babe like you into this dark and dreary caverns??" The voice was slightly deep yet exaggeratedly tender. Kristy wasn't sure if it was the tone of the voice or what the voice said that made her skin shiver.

She turned around and right next to the entrance she saw a dark chao. He was standing on a five feet high gargoyle statue almost completely concealed in darkness but his bright yellow eyes were faintly glowing like fireflies.

"Hi, my name is Kristy Wildman", Kristy said as she tried to focus to see the male chao concealed in the shadows. "and I'm looking for a gang known as Mischief. They told me to ask for their leader, a chao named… Archon."

'The group calls themselves Mischief, yet she goes along with this babysitting deal.', Shadow realized as he watched and listened in complete silence.

"So, you're Ms. Wildman? It's a great pleasure of finally meeting you.", the chao said as he glided off the statue toward the ground. He was out of the darkness showing a full view of his physical traits.

'He's a bat chao.', Kristy thought surprised. The chao was genetically bonded to a guardian who's apparently a bat.

He had the miniature version of the giant ears of a bat. One special trait was a short cowlick hanging over his forehead and had fire orange accents on the tip of his hands and feet.

'Wait a minute', Kristy realized suddenly. 'was a chao hitting on me with the 'gorgeous' and the 'eye-catching babe' naming?'

Meanwhile the bat chao was moving closer to her.

'Is that a cape??', Kristy began to wonder when she noticed a cloak wrapped around his shoulder and flapping behind his back reminding her of Shadow's cape, but soon her assumption proved wrong.

Suddenly he flapped his so-called cape open showing his gigantic wings fully spread. His wings were huge almost twice the length of his own body. Kristy was staring amazed at the display of his mighty arms of flight. His hand and feet, previously hidden inside his 'cape', were totally different from any average chao. Kristy never saw a chao with claw-like fingers and toes.

He made a courteous bow and said: "I'm Archon, leader of the gang Mischief. Pleased to meet you and to know I'll be under the protection of a guardian with such an wonderful taste in attire."

Kristy chuckle briefly either from Archon's chivalrous gesture or the remark he said. "Pleased to meet you, Archon. By the way, this is my Halloween costume. Gothic isn't really my style.", Kristy explained as Archon was walking around her like he was gazing at a glamorous mannequin.

"Oh and this is Shadow.", she added, finally introducing him. "He's also joining us tonight."

Archon looked to his right casually, paying attention on Shadow for the very first time.

"Shadow, ha.", he said as he tugged his wings back into a cape. "You're the famous Shadow. I heard a lot about you, long before you won the Chao Tournament. The first youngling ever to escape this island and you did it all on your own. You were a fierce kid that won't allow his goals to be suppressed by the rules on this island. That's proves that you were born with the essence of a dark chao. Very impressive."

"I heard some rumours about you too. So, stop wasting my time with your sinister sham.", Shadow said as he looked away coldly.

Kristy wasn't surprised of Shadow's discourtesy and impatience.

"True.", Archon agreed showing no offence by Shadow's rudeness. "We have a big loot of candy to collect tonight, isn't it gang?"

"That's right.", a voice answered in agreement. Out of the dark a female chao came toward them.

"I'm Jill and I'm the Dark Lady of the gang."

'Jill!!', Shadow perked up as he recognized her. 'She's that female chao I once saw training with Atlas in the Chao Dojo.'

"Nice meeting you Jill.", Kristy said with a friendly smile.

"Now it's my turn.", another male chao said as he came forward.

"The name is Dex, the Dark Genius of the gang.", he said as he readjusted his glasses on his face.

"Hi Dex.", Kristy greeted as she stooped down in front of him. "I have one question, though. The vision of a chao always remains sharp, so why are you wearing glasses?", she asked intrigued.

"Very clever observation, Ms. Wildman. The purpose of my glasses is to emphasize my intellect.", Dex replied with a haughty tone.

Archon and Jill slapped their forehead at the same time.

"Uhm okay and please, just call me Kristy."

Dex gave an understanding nod before Kristy continued: "So, and who's the chao standing next to me?"

Kristy looked around to her left. Shadow was the only one puzzled by this bizarre question, as he didn't see anyone.

"I'm truly impressed.", an unfamiliar voice said then a chao amazingly appeared at the exact spot Kristy pointed. "Never before could a person see through my cloaking ability with their bare eyes. My name is Eidolon.", he said with a unflustered look on his face.

Kristy turned toward him to get a better look at his metallic silver skin. "I heard about chao born with supernatural abilities, but I never met one before."

"Actually, I'm not a wonder of nature. I'm the living prove of military experiments on chao." He corrected her with bitterness in his voice, casting his gaze toward the ground.

'Experiments?', Shadow echoed shocked in his mind. Hearing the subject military experiments made him think back when Suzie was kidnapped. Inside that base chao were used as guinea pigs or they were disposed of like garbage.

"Saddens me to hear that but believe me, not all humans are as heartless as those military scientists.", she said as she gently laid her hand on his head.

"Halloween!!, Halloween!! Halloween!!" Suddenly a nutty voice was squealing from afar and quickly coming toward them. Kristy stood up to follow the sound but due to the echo in the cavern she and Shadow had a hard time pinpointing the source, until it was too late. A dark figure jumped on Kristy pushing her flat to the ground.

Shadow immediately jumped in action. "Stay away from her.", he shouted as he jumped toward the attacker kicking him against the wall. He was about to charge again when Archon stepped in his way with his arms spread.

"Shadow, wait!! It's ok, he means no harm.", he said in a rush. Shadow ceased his attack glaring at Archon.

"Then keep him under control.", he replied briefly as he turned around and walked away.

"Are you alright, Kobal?", Eidolon asked as he was helping his friend to stand up after that painful smack against the cave's wall.

"Kobal fine.", he said as he was standing woozily on his feet.

Kristy pulled herself up. "Kobal?", she echoed.

"I must apology for Kobal's behaviour.", Archon said on Kobal's behalf. "He's obviously overexcited about Halloween night. He's been looking forward to this day for weeks."

Kristy turned around looking at him. The fifth chao was a lot bigger than the others and judging by the force he collided against Kristy, he was definitely a power chao. "Are you ok, Kobal?"

"Kobal very happy.", he answered while blinking his squint eyes, unsynchronised.

"Why is he talking like that?", Kristy asked puzzled.

"We're not sure.", Archon explained. "Rumours say that when he was still inside his egg, he probably fell from a high spot. Wonderfully the egg didn't break, but he obviously suffered permanent cerebral damage."

"What awful.", Kristy said feeling sorry for him.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let him tag along, Archon.", Dex suggested after seeing Kobal's untamed behaviour.

"He's part of the group. If he doesn't go, no one will.", Archon said with a stern and dominant voice.

'So far he sure has the image of a strong leader.', Shadow concluded slightly amused by the display of authority.

"I'm sure Kobal will be good and cause no trouble if he wants to collect a lot of candy tonight.", Kristy said knowing that chao are fund of candy, except Shadow of course.

"Candy, candy!! Yes, yes!! Trick or treat!! Kobal good!! Promised, promised!!", Kobal cheered euphorically.

'If Suzie's queen cheerful, he's definitely the king.', Kristy concluded with a blissful smile. "That's the Halloween spirit."

They left the island, walking over the bridge toward the neighbourhood nearby to start the candy hunt.

The chao gang was walking ahead, Kristy and Shadow a few steps behind. Shadow was walking well balanced on the railing next to Kristy.

"How did you know?", he asked all of a sudden.

Kristy looked at him puzzled. "Know what?"

"How did you know Eidolon was standing next to you?", he repeated without looking at her.

Kristy lowered her head to think.

"Some sort of awareness, I think." Kristy noticed the question mark above Shadow's head.

"Is that the higher level of awareness you lectured me about a while back?"

"Yes.", she replied. "It's like a sixth sense that allows you to sense a living presence around you even if you can't see them. A blind person develops the same ability. I developed it after a long time of intense training and meditation. Well, that's what my martial art master said. I also felt a very cold air coming from him when he was invisible."

"Hm… Interesting.", he commented briefly.

Meanwhile the gang was chitchatting about their chaperone for the night.

Archon deliberately bumped into Eidolon than he began mocking him. "So Eidon, you're a real lucky duck tonight, ha.", he said while poking him with his elbow.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", Eidolon said coldly.

"Hey, drop the cold attitude. I saw how you enjoyed being fondled by that beauty."

"I was surprised she petted me, that's all.", he said while crossing his arms and looked away. "I don't get that so often and with her it even felt different, like she was honestly accepting me. She's not terrified of me at all even when I'm so… abnormal.", he added with a low voice.

"Just go with the flow, buddy.", Archon insisted as he pulled his arm around Eidolon's shoulders. "It will only make things a lot more… enjoyable. A little un-bonded affection is always good for the spirit and besides, she's quite a stunner."

Archon looked at Kristy deviously over his shoulder when suddenly he received a mayor smack on the back of his head.

"AU!!!", he whinged while rubbing the back of his head.

He looked to his left to find Jill walking next to him. She was glaring at him through the corner of her eyes. The spiky balloon above her head was in flame accentuating her fury.

"Quit bothering Eidolon. You're just jealous because you're not the one who got 'fondled'.", Jill pointed out angrily.

"I already told you. Not on the head!!", Archon retorted back with even more anger.

"Ha, that's the only way to snap some senses into your head, you pervert."

"Look at it from the bright side, Jill.", Dex chimed in the middle of the argument walking next to her. "At least he didn't charm her."

"Not yet.", Jill corrected. "But you know Archon..."

"HE WON'T MISS A CHANCE!!", Jill, Dex and even Eidolon echoed in unison.

"Ha, ha, very funny.", Archon said annoyed of the fact that they knew him so well.

The Mischief gang couldn't ask for a better night. At most of the houses they received a fair amount of candy. Thanks to the dark and creepy festivity known as Halloween their dark appearance and nature was more accepted by the people around than normal.

'They sure are having a wonderful time.', Kristy thought as they left the last house, moving toward the next street.

"I can officially say that this is one of the best Halloween nights ever.", Archon said as he was flying next to Kristy. "And this is all thanks to you."

"Glad I could help. I had fun too. To be honest,…", she said with a lower voice. "I wanted to chaperone a group of dark chao on Halloween so Shadow could interact a bit more with chao from his race. I also wanted to find out if dark chao are as devious as people say they are."

"Really?? And, what's your opinion so far?", Archon asked intrigued.

"Well, that your dark nature is really misunderstood. All of you deserve a fair chance like anyone else.", Kristy said tactfully.

The bat chao landed on a medium high stonewall. "You… really think so??", he asked feeling moved by her opinion about dark chao.

Kristy halted in front of him and nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"That really means a lot to me, to all of us actually. Thanks.", Archon said sounding honestly grateful.

Kristy looked around and on that very moment her sight came across Archon's alluring eyes.

'Now I got you.', he thought as he focused more intently into her eyes.

'What's going on back there?', Shadow wondered as he looked back at Kristy and Archon.

Kristy's eyes were hanging half open for a few seconds than she smiled, petted the chao and said: "You're very welcome. Let's see. Where should we go next?" She was thinking while tapping her chin with her index finger.

Archon had a dumbfounded look on his face by this unexpected result. 'It's not possible. She's… resistant without even realising it.'

"Is something wrong?", Kristy asked worried by Archon's silence and unusual look on his face.

"No, I'm fine.", he said in a rush and switched the subject immediately. "I heard some guys talking about a mansion in this neighbourhood. They said it's a dark and creepy place and on Halloween night strange things goes on inside."

"Oh, that's probably the Minutiae mansion.", Kristy assumed.

"So that's the name of the mansion. Fascinating.", Archon said as he got even more interested in the mysterious house.

"Yes. It's one of the oldest houses in this neighbourhood. Some say it's the oldest house in the entire city.", Kristy commented. "Only a few of those historical houses were restored and preserved as monuments while most were demolished and completely rebuilt in a more modern architecture. My father can talk about that for hours."

"Maybe we should pay the people at that house a visit. And… if we're lucky we can get our last treat of candy for the night and a tour inside the house.", Archon proposed as gang leader.

"Yeah…", the gang cheered in agreement.

"Not so fast." Kristy clearly disapproved the plan. "There is no point going there. The house hasn't been occupied for years."

"Oow…", the gang sighed disenchanted.

"But… there is no harm if we go to see the mansion from the outside, please?", Jill asked with a very nice voice.

No chao guardian was able to say no when a female chao made a request in such a polite manner.

Kristy sighed and said: "You're right. We can go take a look from behind the gates, but no further. Going inside would be trespassing and I don't want to get in any trouble."

Jill nodded blissfully.

"Alright, let's go than. It's not far, about ten minutes walking from here.", Kristy said as she moved ahead leading the way.

Jill was about to follow her but she turned around looking at Archon still standing on the stone wall. He looked down in time to see her stuck her tongue out at him. "Female amiability rules!!", she said victoriously.

"I will get you for this.", Archon whispered angrily.

They left the neighbourhood and wandered up a small hill where a group of mansions was located. After passing along the most luxurious and overawing houses with gardens several times bigger than their own home, the Dark Garden, they reached another mansion at the end of the street completely opposite from the others when it comes to beauty. The shabby and neglected gables didn't turn off the dark gang at all. On the contrary, it made the house even more appealing in their eyes.

"That's the one, right?", Archon wondered as he flew toward the gate and remained hanging on the bars.

"That's right, the Minutiae mansion. Guys at school use to challenge each other in going inside. Then they all come back out running and screaming about strange things they saw happening in there.", Kristy recounted.

"What kinds of things?", Archon asked looking briefly over his shoulders.

"Ghosts wandering through the corridors, real murderers hiding inside from the police, all kinds of rumours.", Kristy summed up than began to laugh jokingly. "Yeah right, you have to be very credulous to believe such nonsense. Besides, those guys are known to be silly liars. They will come up with any weird story to get people's attention."

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone was staring at the house until the sound of thunder snapped the group back to reality.

"Looks like there will be a heavy weather disturbance coming this way. Much earlier than prognosticated by the weather station.", Dex reported after checking his computer watch.

"Well, it's time for you guys to get back anyway. Let's go."

"Oow…", the gang sighed in unison. The Halloween night was reaching its end.

Archon gave a disappointed sigh. 'This could have been a great oppertunity for some exploration in a dark place but for this one time I'll be a good chao. I don't want to lose the trust I already earned from Kristy.'

Like the others he turned to walk back when Eidolon suddenly realized something. "Guys, where is Kobal?"

Everyone was looking around for that wacky chao.

"There he is?", Dex said pointing through the gate. They all looked around in time to see him hopping into the house through the front door.

"Kobal, come back here!!!", Kristy called him but the front door slammed shut by a strong breeze. "Oh, great!!", Kristy said disappointed. "I just said we were not to go inside."

"Don't worry, gorgeous. I'll get him out in no time.", Archon said ready to go inside.

"No, I'll get him and we're leaving right after. Just stay here and wait, okay?", Kristy instructed while opening the rusty front gate.

"Fine", he agreed sadly. "but be careful. Run into any creepy stuff, just give me a yell and I'll rush in there to save you."

"Yeah, right.", Jill chimed in annoyed at Archon's exaggerated gallantry. "And who's going to save her from you??"

The gate wasn't locked so Kristy easily entered the garden filled with weed walking straight to the front door. She was almost there when a trap door opened right under her feet and she fell right through it. Shadow and the gang saw Kristy disappear into the ground. Shadow was first to rush in but by the time he reached the trap it closed again faster than it opened.

"Darn it, what kind of place is this?", Shadow cursed as he stumped the hatch with no avail.

"Where did she go?", Jill asked shocked.

"That trap probably took her into the cellar of the mansion.", Dex answered.

"I must find her.", Shadow said as he turned around, climbed the five steps stairway with one jump and with a second one he kicked the front door open.

"There goes our silent entrance.", Archon complained as he landed next to him.

"I'm not going to hide from anyone.", Shadow said as he marched inside, into the spacious main hall. "We'll search faster if we split up. I'll check the basement to find Kristy. The four of you go search for that loony friend of yours. We'll regroup here in half an hour.", Shadow instructed and left without waiting for any reply.

"Loony friend?!?", Dex echoed puzzled.

"Wait a minute. Who died and made him the big boss?", Archon complained hurt in his leadership pride.

"So you want him to get rid of you?", Jill suggested in a sarcastic way. Archon had a funny look on his face as she continued. "Even with his cold attitude, right now he's clearly concerned about his guardian. Look at it from the bright side, this is our chance to explore this spooky residence."

The house was dark. Daylight could only reach a few spots inside and it was getting weaker as the stormy clouds were moving above the mansion.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Au, where am I?", Kristy wondered as she rose up shakily after landing on a soft but dusty pile covered with a canvas.

While removing dust and spider web's threats from her clothes and wig she browsed around searching for a way out in the partially dark room. She noticed two lighted oil lamps hanging on the wall meaning that the house wasn't as abandoned as it looked like from the outside. In a wooden box she found a few candles and a candlestick. After transferring some of the lamp's flame to the candles, she climbed up the stairway out of the basement.

'The gang must be worried after I fell through that trapdoor.', Kristy thought as she was wandering through the corridors. 'but I have to find Kobal first.'

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What was that?", Jill asked after hearing a strange noisy.

The gang decided to split in two groups. Since they didn't have a clue in which part of the house Kobal could possibly be, two search parties checking the first and second floor was the best way to start.

"Probably nothing to worry about. In old houses there are many bizarre noises coming from inside the walls and floor.", Archon replied while looking around.

They were alone in a hallway as far as Jill could see. On a wall at the far end she saw a painting of a mid-age human male. He had long pitch-black hair, a narrow face and a neatly trimmed beard around his mouth. Suddenly she saw something that made her skin crawl. She kept staring in the eyes of the painting as she stretched her arm trying to find Archon.

"Ar… Archon??" Jill could barely whisper. "The eyes on that painting are blinking."

The bat chao didn't have to ask which painting as Jill finally grabbed his arm and turned him to the same direction she was looking.

"I don't see anything odd. Just the face of some haughty snob.", Archon said annoyed assuming Jill was acting paranoid.

"His eyes… his eyes were blinking.", she insisted.

"How can you be sure, there is poor light in here. Maybe it's some kind of effect caused by moving shadows", Archon explained coolly trying to calm her down.

Since she was already clinging on his arm, it was easy for him to escort her closer. "Come on, let's check it out. We have to look over there anyway."

They walked to the end of the hall and stood still with the painting hanging high above on the wall.

"See, nothing to be worried about. Like I said, it's just a painting of some haughty snob.", Archon pointed out. In a split second the man in the painting pulled his head and one scrawny hand out of the painting looking like a mad ghost and looked down on the two chao with his vicious red visage.

"Who you're calling haughty snob??", the spook growled before swinging his long nailed hand at them.

Both chao were stunned but Archon was the only one to take action when they were about to be slashed. "What a… Jill, look out!!" Jill just stood there like she was nailed to the floor. Archon quickly pulled his arms around her, spread his wings and with one flap they both moved away from the wall. Meanwhile the man in the painting pulled himself completely out of the cloth looking and was gliding through the hallway chasing the two chao until Archon pulled out one of his simplest air stunts. He flew full speed toward a wall, instead of turning left or right, he rapidly change course upward making a three quarter loop while the ghost flew right through the wall. From that point Archon managed to take Jill to a safe spot.

"Snap out of it, Jill. Stay focused.", he told her as he was gently trying to wake her up from her shock.

She came to, looked around and her gaze turned deeply saddened. "I… I'm sorry. I froze… I couldn't move a single muscle.", she whispered with a trembling voice.

"It's ok.", Archon said while gently stroking her left cheek. "We lost him. Let's hurry to find Kobal and regroup in the main hall."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"As I think about it carefully, this might be the first time that Kobal's idiocy is working in our advantage.", Dex commented to Eidolon as they were checking another hallway in the other wing of the house.

"I'm glad you're looking at the bright sight of things for a change.", Eidolon replied as ge kept checking around for any sign of Kobal.

"Hey, I'm not that all pessimistic.", he said with a slight tone of indignation. "Tonight I hoped this would be the best Halloween night ever and so far things are working out better than expected. We got a substantial loot of candy and got the chance to snoop around in this eerie mansion."

They were almost at the end of the corridor when they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?", Eidolon wondered. Dex paid closer attention and he could hear faint metal sounds of chains.

"Sounds like someone is in that room over there. What could they possible be doing in there?", Dex wondered.

They went to the bedroom where the noise was coming from. With the laser on his computer watch Dex opened the locked door and in less then three seconds they ran out the corridor with a robust maniac bearing an axe and a hockey mask, growling like an animal on their heels.

"There is indeed a fugitive psycho murderer in this house.", Dex noted with an agitated voice.

"Yes, and we must see to lose him if we don't want to become his next victims.", Eidolon said.

Thanks to their size and agility, they put quite some distance from their pursuer and in the next corner Eidolon stopped holding Dex's arm so they both turned invisible. They remained quiet as they saw the giant walking by looking everywhere. He moved a few metres away from them and in the middle of the corridor he disappeared.

"Did you see that?", Dex said with a low voice.

"Yes, I did. I hope that means he's gone and not that he can turn invisible too."

"Are you trying to scare me??"

"Sorry about that. I hope this doesn't change your enthusiasm to visit a haunted mansion."

"I'll have to see into that. For now let's get out of here in stealth mode, please."

"Agreed."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

In the meantime, Kristy was trying to figure out where she was and which corridor would take her back to the front entrance. She approached a two-door room when she noticed a faint light beaming through a slit.

'Fire light is coming from that room.'

Driven by her curiosity she neared the door and slowly opened it wide enough to move her head in first to see what's inside. The room was a very spacious library with high ceiling. First thing she saw was a huge filled bookshelf, a kindled fireplace against the right wall, two leather armchairs near it and a round tea table between them. There she was, the first person Kristy came across with in the bizarre mansion. It was a girl in her teens with blond hair, wearing a blue dress. Her blue eyes were fixed on the fire like she was daydreaming. Not even the sound of thunder, caused by the storm outside, made her quiver or disturbed her train of thoughts.

'That's strange, didn't she hear me coming in?? The door was pretty squeaky.', Kristy thought as she moved in slowly.

She decided to take initiative in making her presence in the room evident. "Hi… uhm excuse me. I'm Kristy Wildman." She was coming closer feeling the warmth coming from the fire. "I came here by mistake and I'm looking for a dark chao."

The girl looked up with a serene expression on her face. The vampire make-up and attire on Kristy didn't make her panic at all. "Please, look after him for as long as you can. He needs you more than both of you might think.", she said with a calm voice, yet there was a tone of earnest in her voice that made Kristy consider her request as death serious.

After saying those words she returned to staring at the flames in the fireplace.

"Please tell me, who are you??"

"A friend…", she whispered before fading away.

'Where did she go??', Kristy wondered as she looked around confused and shocked of what just happened. Yet she didn't panic. 'Was she real or not?? She talked to me, so…'

"Look after him. What did she mean??" She place the candlestick on the tea table and was about to sit down in one of the chairs to think when she heard a voice coming from the corridor. Through the open door she could clearly hear a voice calling out to someone.

"Hey buddy!! Come back. Kobal nice chao. Kobal wanted to say hi."

She rushed back into the corridor to find Kobal wondering all alone in the corridor.

"Kobal!! There you are.", she said relieved she finally found her missing chao. She scooped him from the floor to get a good look at him to make sure he was alright, and then she lectured him about his disobedience. "What are you doing here?? I clearly said we were not to go inside the house."

Kobal in the meantime showed little attention toward Kristy and an uneasy behaviour, like he was looking for something. "Kobal saw chao staring through window.", he said as he kept looking around.

"A chao!?! How, no one lives in this house anymore… or so they say." After seeing the blond girl Kristy was no longer certain if the house was really abandoned.

"Chao live here. Kobal went inside to say hi."

"Ok." She decided to play along. "Where is that chao right now??"

"Didn't want to meet Kobal." For the first time she noticed a gloomy expression on Kobal's face.

"That's not true. Maybe… that chao is a bit… shy." Kristy didn't quite believe a chao was living in an abandoned mansion, but somehow she needed to comfort gloomy Kobal.

"Come on, let's go. You still have your friends from the gang and they are all probably worried about you, both of us actually."

With Kobal in her arms Kristy managed to reach the main hall where the rest of the gang had regrouped and were discussing what to do next.

"Look there comes Ms. Kristy and Kobal.", Eidolon noted when the other were to busy to pay attention.

"Guys, what are you doing here?", Kristy asked as she walked across the hall joining the group.

"Oh, thank goodness. Kristy and Kobal are back and well.", Jill noted relieved.

"What does it look like we're doing, gorgeous?? We're here to save you.", Archon said as he flew up hovering next to her.

"And Kobal.", Jill added irritated.

"You guys shouldn't have, but thanks anyway.", she said as she placed Kobal on the floor close to Eidolon. "Where is Shadow??"

"I'm here.", Shadow's voice answered immediately. Everybody looked around to find him standing on the railing on the second floor. "Strange things are happening in this place.", he noted briefly.

"We were chased by a psycho with an axe who disappeared in front of our eyes.", Dex said supporting Shadow's statement.

"An old geezer came out of a painting and tried snatch us with his bony hand.", Jill testified and a chill immediately rushed through her back.

"I hope nothing awful happened to you, gorgeous."

"Nothing as terrifying as what you guys went through.", she answered short while standing up. "Since we're all here I would like to leave now."

"I totally agree.", Archon replied. "My gang and I have enough of this paranormal place already."

"It wouldn't be wise to leave this house. It just became our shelter now that the rain is pouring outside.", Dex said after taking a peak through the window.

"I don't care. I just want to get out of here.", Jill said as she flew up to the door's handle trying to open it. "Hey, who closed the door after we came in??"

"No one since Shadow bashed in the front door, remember.", Eidolon replied standing on the floor.

Kristy joined Jill in her struggle to open the door. "If he did, how can it be shut and locked??", she noted.

"Guys, look!! Something's happening!!", Archon said alarmed.

The bat chao was staring at the most bizarre phenomena happening right in the middle of the hall. A pillar of light came down from the giant chandelier and many ghostlike faces where twirling inside. The faces were howling and making many blood curdling noises. Smoke was spreading along the floor, all the other doors in the hall slammed shut and many object started to float around.

"The house is coming to life.", Jill said with her back pressed against the door. The others joined her when the strange smoke was beginning to reach them.

Kristy immediately stepped forward protecting the gang gathered behind her back. "Archon, you and the gang stick together."

"You got it.", Archon replied obediently.

This time the bat chao made sure his gang was complete, then he realised that someone else was missing this time. "But where is Shadow??", he asked with a low voice.

"He was standing on the second floor a minute ago. Now I don't see him thanks to that thing.", Jill answered.

'Whatever this thing is, it's not real. I must get to the bottom of this so we can get out of here.' Kristy was determined to put an end to whatever was going on in the house and make sure the gang was save. She moved closer to the light until she could reach into it with her hand. Then she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Wait gorgeous, don't go in there!!", Archon yelled but Kristy already disappeared into the light.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Dum, dum, dum!!!! Is Kristy gone forever into a ghost dimension or will she solve the mystery of the mansion?? The conclusion of this in my next chapter of Chao Bond!!! Hope you liked the new chao characters, the Mischief gang.


	38. Chapter 38: Mismatch duo

**Chapter 38: Mismatch duo**

"It's quite remarkable how Ms. Kristy can manage to remain calm in this terrifying situation, quite remarkable for a female.", Dex commented after seeing Kristy walking into the light.

"Her tenacity surpasses fear.", Eidolon replied.

The faces in the pillar of light started to spin faster and the furniture were trembling like an earthquake was shaking the entire house. When the gang thought the worse was about to come, the entire room went into complete darkness and silence.

"It's over?? What happened??", Jill asked but, except Archon, no one could see a thing.

After a few minutes the wall lamps went on and everyone could see again.

"That's better.", Dex noted.

Kristy was standing save and well in the middle of the hall, staring straight toward the ceiling. She looked down, then toward the gang still standing at the front door.

"That was… impressive.", she commented with a neutral voice.

"Finally found the power source of this theatrical farce.", Shadow chimed in as he was standing on the back of a cough holding two plugs in his hand. "This house is one huge carnival attraction. There are hundreds of projectors beaming different kinds of illusions, not only in this but in many other rooms."

Archon flew immediately toward Kristy to make sure she was all right. "Gorgeous, you gave me quite a scare."

"Sorry about that, Archon. I just had to be sure it wasn't real and find a way to stop it, even though the light was so beautiful.", she said while staring toward the ceiling again as a smile curled on her lips. "In the end Shadow was clever enough to solve the mystery."

"Hm, I could have done the same.", Archon said with clear jealousy in his voice.

"Good evening, visitors.", an unfamiliar male voice suddenly resounded through the hall. The group looked around to see a young adult human standing at the top of the stairs. He was wearing casual clothing, no Halloween costume and a dark chao was sitting on his left shoulder. He came down the stair with a passive look on his face. "We welcome you all in the mansion of Mirage. My name is Daemian Gustav Snyder, the current owner and this is my best friend Seth."

He halted five feet away from Kristy. "My name is Kristy Wildman and this…"

"Kobal saw chao.", rhe chao said as he stepped next to her pointing with enthusiasm.

"Is Kobal.", Kristy changed the end of her sentence.

"Yes Kobal, it's true that you saw a chao watching us through the window.", Kristy told him finally convinced of this odd coincidence. "So, it was…."

"He will answer to me.", Shadow said as he charged toward Daemian, ready to attack him.

"Hold it!!", Kristy commanded as she grabbed Shadow by his cape, preventing him from going any closer. He struggled to break free as Kristy continued talking to him. "Calm down, there is no need to get violent. It was all part of Halloween."

"We shall see about that.", he replied while crossing his arms in frustration.

Minutes later they were all gathered by a big fireplace in the living room where Daemian was talking about his family history or at least he tried despite the constant interruptions.

"Wait, it was all a trick??", Jill asked with disbelief.

"Nothing to feel embarrassed about.", Dex said while giving his glasses a quick polish. "It was a very, very neat trick."

"You knew from the beginning that it was all a trick, right gorgeous??", Archon asked as he was sitting laid-back on Kristy's lap. She didn't find it bothersome, but slightly blatant from the bat chao's part.

After taking a zip from her tea she replied: "I had my suspicions and I also did some research a few years back after hearing so many rumours about this mansion. One thing I didn't mention is that the original owner of this house, Minutiae Mirage, was an illusionist, the best of his time. It's quite logical that he would bring his work home."

"You keep too many important details to yourself.", Shadow pointed out just like she previously didn't mention chaperoning a dark chao gang.

He was sitting on the armrest of the same chair listening to the conversation.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil the Halloween night by saying that this house as a sham. Secondly, I thought it wouldn't be necessary since I told you all to wait outside."

"That was before we saw you fall into that trap.", Archon said. "We were urged to break that promise."

"Right…", Kristy admitted. "But we better listen to what Daemian has to say, shall we??"

"My uncle, actually my great-uncle, was indeed that great illusionist you just mentioned.", Daemian continued. "He spent a great part of his fortune building this very unique house and of course, Halloween was his favourite holiday. The one day of the year that those who presume themselves as daredevils would venture into a 'haunted' house."

"What about you?? You don't sound like you're from around here.", Kristy said after noticing Daemian's foreign accent.

He chuckled briefly. "That's right. Seth and I are from the Mid-East continent. Because of the war afflicting my country, it took a while for the news about my great-uncle's death to arrive. It seems that he made the necessary arrangements for me to put the conflicts behind me and start a new life in a more peaceful place."

"Even with the war, it must be hard to leave your loved ones behind and come here.", Kristy said.

Daemian looked down at the fireplace, gazing at the way the flames were rising up and dancing. "By the time I flee my country, there was no one left. The war took them all away.", he finally said.

"Sorry to hear that. I hope you achieve what your uncle had planned for you. I can tell you right now that our city is built upon the ideals of peace and tolerance."

Jill came sitting next to Daemian on the armrest with a very important question burning on her lips.

"It's all a scam, right?? That sinister guy in the painting wasn't real, right??"

"Not real and completely harmless, same goes for the masked man with the axe.", Daemian reassured to Dex and Eidolon. "You took quite scare back then, didn't you?? Sorry about that. Hope there are no hard feelings."

"I'll be ok. I'm sure we can become good friends. New friends in a new place.", Jill said until her eyes fell upon Seth, who was sitting quietly and even more secluded than Shadow, so she decided to greet him. "Hey Seth, I'm Jill. Nice meeting you."

Kobal rudely jumped on Daemian's lap to come as close as possible to Seth. "Kobal happy to meet you too. Kobal nice chao, Kobal friend."

Seth in return was so overwhelmed that he moved back until he fell off his side of the armrest. "I… wow, au."

"Seth, you're ok??", Daemian asked as he scooped him of the floor. The chao nodded quietly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. Seth gets a bit nervous around so many chao. Everything's so new and different for him."

"We are all dark chao, so relax.", Jill said.

"Since… you uncovered the mystery of the Minutiae mansion, you're allowed to see how the illusion comes to life.", he said as he stood up placing Seth on his shoulder.

The group left the living room and followed Daemian through a few corridors until they were standing in front of a wall with no painting or any other decorations. He removed a huge medallion hanging under his shirt and placed it less than an inch away from the wall. Mysterious lines of light suddenly lightened up on the wall illustrating a door with four diagonal lines coming together to a circle in the centre. When the circle was visible, Daemian pushed the medallion on it and the secret entrance finally opened. Daemian stepped aside allowing the others to go in first. The chao gang rushed in first, while Kristy waited a bit.

"Quite original locking system.", she said before walking in.

They entered what looked like the control room of a television studio with a wall filled with monitors, showing different rooms inside the house and even some parts of the garden, like the path going from the gate to front door.

Dex was first to take a close look. His eyes studied every button on the control panel, in a half circle design, going around a single chair and he also checked every single monitor.

"Amazing. The house looks shabby and neglected on the outside, but inside this single room it's all state of the art technology. Monitors are connected to cameras hidden all over the house. This panel is linked to a main computer."

"The computer is programmed to automatically do all the work.", Daemian added.

"Wow… fascinating!!!", the genius chao replied as he continued browsing around.

"I still have a lot to learn about the controls. Once the program starts running I can't stop it."

"This room is the control centre of the coolest shenanigans generator ever.", Archon said while Dex started to test a few holograms.

After a few minutes of browsing Kristy left the secret room to make a call on her cell phone and in the meantime Daemian staid behind with the gang.

"Dex sure is euphoric when it comes to technological things.", he commented to Jill as the others were too busy checking out the control panel.

"Oh yes, a complete computer geek. That's why he's the gang's genius.", Jill replied.

"So, all of you are Ms. Kristy's chao??"

"Only for tonight. Well, she's our Halloween chaperone. Only Shadow is officially her chao."

"The one with the red streaks on his quills, wearing the cloak??"

"Aha…" Jill nodded.

"Doesn't look like it, he's so… serious. He and Ms. Kristy are a complete mismatch."

'The same thing could be said about him and Seth.', Jill thought. She didn't say it out loud not wanting to risk offending anyone.

"Even Archon is a lot more affectionate toward Ms. Wildman.", he added in the end.

Hearing that comment about Archon's gallant behaviour made her blood boil. "He's affectionate alright. To every single female he lays eyes on." Her voice resounding how fumed she was.

"Alright guys, I talked to the Halloween manager back on the island. Due to this unforeseen storm you all are allowed to spend the night here and go back to the island tomorrow morning. The storm will probably cease by then."

The gang cheered blissfully.

"We can now have our own private Halloween party.", Archon pronounced gloriously.

"Enough parties for tonight." Kristy undermined Archon's authority again. "We must leave early tomorrow, so right now it's bedtime."

"Oow…"

"Did Ms. Kristy just become the new gang leader??", Dex asked as he realized how Archon's proposals were constantly thwarted by Kristy's disagreement.

"Now that Archon is acting all acquiescent, what do you think??", Eidolon replied.

Dex shook his lowered his head and sighed deeply. "This is so against our dark gang principles. Hopefully it's over by tomorrow."

"What about a Halloween bedtime story??", Daemian proposed as a consolation for the group.

"I can go for that.", Jill said.

"I thought you were frightened enough for one night.", Archon said mockingly. "Don't come clinging to me when you start seeing things again."

As a response the bat chao suddenly felt a fist colliding on his upper arm. "Ow, just kidding, jeesh…."

"There won't be any clinging this time.", Jill warned, showing her fist.

"He had to open his big mouth.", Dex noted while shaking his head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

It was close to midnight when Kristy found herself alone in a guest room, preparing to crawl in bed. The gang decided to camp around the fireplace in living room. As she walked out of the bathroom, she was beginning to feel relieved of all the makeup she removed from her face. The gothic vampire look was perfect for Halloween, but still she felt uncomfortable.

Now she had a cleaned face, no wig on and changed her gothic attires into an oversized shirt Daemian lend her for the night.

She puffed on the bed feeling exhausted and ready to fall asleep. She was staring straight into the ceiling when her eyes came across with another pair of tiny eyes watching her.

"So, it's finally just you and me, gorgeous.", a voice said.

"Archon…!! Are you spying on me?", Kristy asked feeling invaded in what she thought was her moment of privacy.

"Ouch, I'm hurt.", he said in a sarcastically offended tone. "Of course not, I was a bit curious of how you look like without the wig and makeup. Curiosity is the main fuel that drives a chao to take certain actions. I also wanted to make sure you were comfortable in this unusual and rather scary place in a stormy night."

Kristy smiled amused of Archon's skill to swiftly make up feeble excuses.

"Thanks for your concern. I hope you're not disappointed with my natural exterior."

"On the contrary, your real appearance caught me on first sight. It surpasses the image I created of you judging by the kindness you showed me and my gang on this Halloween night."

For a second Kristy felt like Archon was totally exaggerating, but she didn't go into it. "By the way, why are you hanging on the ceiling if you're not spying on me? You could have just announced yourself, instead of sneaking in uninvited.", she asked not surprised of seeing a chao doing that, since Archon was a chao-replica of a bat, not only in appearance but also with many abilities.

"My sincere apologies, gorgeous.", he said as he spread his wings and glided toward the bed, landing next to her. "A bad habit that's hard to wean off."

"And why are you calling me gorgeous all the time??" The big question Kristy was putting off ever she met Archon, six hours ago.

"Just a special love name for my beloved.", he said as he gently caressed Kristy's arm staring with dreamy eyes.

"Okay.", Kristy said smiling shyly as she pulled herself up and away from Archon.

'Now I know what the Halloween event manager meant with _dangerous gang leader in a non-lethal sense_. She wanted me to find out by myself what kind of chao Archon is or, she didn't want me to change my mind about taking them out on Halloween night.'

As she felt cornered by the mini love wolf, she made up an excuse trying to make him to leave in a polite manner. Archon's closeness felt more uncomfortable than the Halloween make-up.

"Now that you know I'm fine for the night, shouldn't you get back to your gang?" Kristy formulated her question cautiously.

The bat chao smiled deviously. "They had my time and attention all day. Right now I prefer to spend a lovely night with you. Just you and me alone."

After hearing this Kristy felt her skin crawl. 'I never thought I would admit this, but I can no longer fool myself. Archon IS pretty bold for a chao when it comes to flirting. Are all male dark chao like him, except Shadow of course, when it comes to impressing a girl?'

Kristy's train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. 'Saved by the bell.', she thought relieved as she stood up to open the door, despite Archon's protest not to pay attention to whoever was interrupting their moment together.

"Hey, Mi…… Kristy." The intruder was Daemian. "I was going to bed and wanted to ask if you might need anything else."

Kristy blinked a few times of how caring everybody was acting. First Archon and now Daemian. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Hey, I have one little favour to ask though. Wait here.", she said as she remembered something.

She quickly turned around back into the bedroom. Daemian stared surprised as she reappeared in the doorway and placed Archon in his arms.

"Could you please bring Archon back to his friends? He came to wish me goodnight and I don't want him to get lost in this huge place on his way back."

"Uhm, sure…", Daemian replied puzzled to find Archon here.

Kristy moved her lips to Archon's left ear and whispered something only for him to hear. Archon's bat ears stretched up almost an inch, than with a smirk he replied: "Don't forget, gorgeous, my offer still stands."

Kristy smiled back and went back into her room. "Sweet dreams guys. See you tomorrow.", she said before closing the door.

"What was that all about?", Daemian wondered dumbfounded, as he didn't understand what just happened..

"She's a girl to my heart. Gotta lurv her.", Archon reacted with glee.

"What??", Daemian shrieked as he overheard what the chao just said.

Archon gave a short cough and glided off his arms to the ground and started to walk into the dimly lighted corridor.

"Don't worry about me, D. I can find the living room all by myself. Good night.", he said without looking back.

He was almost at the stairway when someone swiftly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall lifting him about two inches above the floor.

"Ahh!! Hey, what's your problem?", Archon complained until his eyes came across a pair of blood-red eyes glaring at him. "Shadow…"

"What were you trying to do to Kristy?", Shadow enquired in a livid tone.

"What are you talking about?", he said sounding confused.

Shadow pushed even harder on his chest. "Don't play the fool with me. Today, on several occasions, I saw you staring deep into her eyes like you were trying to hypnotise her. You will answers my question or else?"

"Hey, hey, take it easy. You know, you shouldn't be threatening a fellow Dark Chao. We're allies, like brothers in life.", he pointed out trying to sound more calm than nervous.

"Nonsense...", Shadow said as he readied his right arm for the first hit.

Archon's eyes widened as he began to panic. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Just let me go, please."

Shadow complied with his request and released him, letting him fall flat to the floor. Archon wasn't surprised by his rudeness. He walked a few steps away, crossed his arms and turned half way toward Archon, waiting quietly. As the bat chao was regaining his breath and coughing from the suffocating grip, he revealed his strategy.

"As you may have noticed already, I'm a bat chao.", he said calmly. "This means that I'm genetically bonded to a bat, a male bat to be more specific. Either way, that's not relevant."

Shadow kept glaring at him in complete silence.

"The point is; bats are the most cunning among the anthro races. Both males and females can easily deceive people to achieve their egocentric goals but each gender does it their own way. Females rely on their beauty and alluring ways, hiding their fighting skills as a last resort. Males posses a stronger fighting skill but when it comes to beautiful females, no matter which race, they prefer to employ their 'charm'."

"Charm?!?", Shadow echoed as he clearly noticed there was a deeper meaning to the word in this case.

"That's how it's called among bats. The ability male bats possess to reach into a female's mind and seduce her into total control. Since I'm genetically bonded with a bat this ability was passed on to me, and it was until I evolved into a mature chao that I became able to use it."

"So I was right. You were trying to hypnotise her.", Shadow concluded, pointing angrily at him.

"Male bats are easily tempted by beauty and I'm no exception.", Archon admitted without feeling any shame then he sighed unhappily as he lowered his head. "But unfortunately my move failed.", he finally added.

Shadow's eyes turned a little shocked and Archon noticed that right away.

"That's right, Shad. This ability has a flaw. It doesn't work on strong spirited females. A very rare kind of female, if you ask me, yet they do exist. I exercised my skill on many in the past and never encountered a female who could withstand me, also without even realising what I was trying to do."

Shadow looked down for a moment to think. "Must be from all that martial arts training and meditation she does.", he finally assumed.

"That must be it. So it's true that martial art trains your mind and body into one strong harmony.", Archon nodded then he sighed again even more depressed. "I know that for sure now."

'Harmony...' The word triggered a memory of what Kristy once told him. '_I meditate every day to bring harmony into my chaos…_'

As Archon assumed he complied with Shadow's interrogation so he turned around to go back to his gang.

"I wouldn't be so concerned about your guardian if I were you, Shad. She can clearly take care of herself, or else she wouldn't have become your guardian in the first place.", he said while walking away.

His comment triggered an even greater shock in Shadow's mind. Without realising it he was about to beat him up to protect Kristy and this wasn't the first time. Only today, on several occasions, he jump in action whenever it looked like Kristy was being threatened. Did he really care so much about her or he adopted a distrustful attitude since he's surrounded by a chao race with a bad reputation, his own race. Finally, he shook his head trying to remove these unusual thoughts out of his mind.

"I will say this only once.", Shadow said to the bat chao who paused and looked around. "The name is Shadow. Don't ever call me 'Shad' again." He turned around into the opposite way and left.

Archon smiled with the slight hunch Shadow was about to say something different.

"Fine…", he mumbled to himself as Shadow already disappeared in the dark corridors.

-- -- -- -- -- --

"I can't believe this.", Kristy whispered to herself as she was nearing the kitchen table with plates filled with different breakfast menus. The next morning she was first to wake up, or so she thought. After a little tour around the house last night, she was able to find the kitchen by herself. Archon and the others were still sleeping in and Shadow would eventually pop up whenever he was ready to leave or became hungry.

"He woke up long before me and even prepared breakfast for all of us.", she said drown by the delightful scent. She took a piece of one of the waffles. "Amazing and it's tasty too. But where is he now??"

Withstanding the temptation of the delicious morning meal, Kristy decided to find out where Daemian was first. Her first guess turned out to be the right one; the garage, located at the back of the house. As she was nearing the door she could already hear voices on the other side.

"I still don't understand why you bought that rusty piece of junk." Seth's voice pointed out.

Kristy could also hear Daemian's voice but couldn't understand a word what he was saying as he was talking in his native language.

"I don't feel like going there. What if they don't like me??", the chao opposed.

The eavesdropping was too one sided so Kristy decided to walk in to find Daemian working on a motorbike. She immediately understood what Seth meant with the statement 'piece of junk', but she didn't quite agree with it.

"Nice bike.", she complimented as her entrance wasn't noticed right away.

"Miss Kristy… Good morning.", Daemian said surprised.

"Morning. Please, drop the formalities and just call me Kristy."

"Sorry, it's hard to go against the way I was raised."

"It's ok.", Kristy nodded understandingly. "So you like motorcycles."

"One of my many passions. This is one of the first things I bought since I came here."

"You made a good choice.", Kristy said as she moved closer to have a better look of the two-wheeled vehicle. "A bit rusty and old on the outside but that can be fixed. The engine is one of the best designs and kept in really great state, just a little maintenance and it's ready to burn some rubber."

Daemian was dumbfounded. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not the only one here with motorcycle knowledge??"

"Oh, I saw and learned a few things long ago. A good friend of mine is also into motor vehicle stuff, but he's a lot more focused on driving fast cars. His father is one of the best mechanics around."

"Oh your boyfriend?!?", Daemian assumed.

"No, he's just a friend.", Kristy clarified accurately.

"Sorry I misunderstood.", Daemian said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I can give you the mechanic's phone number if you want. You can use some help finding replacement part."

"Sounds great."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

So far Daemian was a very pleasant person to talk to. Kristy didn't mind his heavy accent at all. She always had a great regard toward people from other countries. They had a lot of fascinating things to tell.

"So, are you planning to stay in town, Daemian?", Kristy asked as she was having breakfast in the kitchen.

"Yes. I haven't found a buyer for this house and according to the real estate agent it's going to take a while.", he explained sounding more happy than worried about it.

"Well, it's not like I'm in rush to go somewhere else. I was planning to visit the city and allow Seth to meet other dark chao.", he said while sitting down at the table and looking at his chao.

"And what about you, Seth??", Kristy addressed the chao. "Are you looking forward to spend some time on the island??"

"No. I don't know how to act when they're around me." He didn't sound optimistic at all.

"All you have to do is be yourself and let them know you." Kristy gave him a simple advise.

"I don't know if that will work. Excuse me.", he said while lowering his head. Then he turned around, jumped off the elevated chair and left the kitchen.

It was until the chao was gone when Daemian started to talk. "I'm worried about him." Concern was written all over his face. "His entire life he grew up among humans and didn't have the chance to even once be with other chao."

"How did you two find each other??", Kristy asked, wanting to hear the entire.

"Once, when I was a teenager, I went into an abandoned warehouse looking for canned food or other useful stuff I could bring to my aunt. The place turned out to be a storage place for poachers. There was a special room where they incubated dozens of chao eggs and between many empty egg shelves there was one egg left."

"Seth."

"Right. He hatched right in front of me and I took him with me, I saved him. We've been together ever since, although I had to hide him at all time. In my country you don't see people walking around with a chao like they do here and I was afraid that if people found out about Seth, they would take him away from me."

"He's really lucky to have you looking after him."

"I wish I could have done more. At this point of his life, he's totally disconnected from his kind."

"Looks like the Mischief gang dropped in just in time. It's not too late. With their help Seth will have a great start on Chao Island.", Kristy said trying to change Daemian's regret into new hope.

"Are they are willing to help him??", he asked not truly convinced.

"Sure, just leave it to me."

Daemian didn't quite believe Kristy would succeed with this big favour since she knew the gang less than a day, according to what Jill told him.

"Morning everyone." Archon's cheerful voice chimed as he landed gracefully on the table. "And a special good morning goes to you, gorgeous."

"Morning, Archon. I hope you slept well."

"Like I just hatched out of my eggshell." That was Archon's equivalent to the statement 'sleeping like a baby'. "I even had an amazing dream about you and me."

"How sweet. You can tell me all about it as soon as you wake up your gang so they can all eat breakfast at once. I promised you all would be back on the island by noon."

Archon made a humph sound, crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. "If I didn't know better I could swear you're trying to get rid of me."

"If you all excuse me I'll go back to the garage to check on Seth and finish a few chores.", Daemian said as he stood up.

"Sure, go ahead.", Kristy replied. She waited a bit until she was left alone with Archon to resume the conversation. "I don't mean to sound uncaring. I really had a wonderful time with all of you last night."

"So, why can we make that wonderful time last a bit longer??", Archon wondered as he started to take a peak under the covered plates on the table also caught by the delicious scent.

"How much longer??"

"Uhm, a day or two. Why not a week??"

"Don't push it.", Kristy said noticing Archon's boldness.

"Alright, I can be a bit slower.", he said before stuffing a mini waffle in his mouth. The spike ball on his head turned heart shaped showing the delight caused the delicious taste.

'Am I talking to a chao or to my boyfriend??', she wondered in silence.

Kristy decided to change the subject as the cat and mouse chat could last forever. "So Archon, can I ask you a favour??"

"I'm listening.", he answered eagerly.

"Could you please help Seth when he goes to visit Chao Island?? It would mean so much to me."

"That guy?? I'm not even sure he's a true dark chao.", Archon said with a disapproving tone while crossing his arms again.

Kristy was now the one intrigued by Archon's reaction. "What do you mean??"

"It's all about vibes, gorgeous. Chao can sense each other's vibes, so we know if we're dealing with a chao of our own race or someone different or even opposite to our nature."

"The Hero Chao.", Kristy concluded from the indirect statement.

"Correct. That Seth character doesn't emit the vibes of a true dark chao. His attitude is also way too soft."

"Give him a chance. He just came out of living in a rough environment. He only had Daemian his entire life and never got the chance to interact with other chao."

"I see, that explains a few things.", Archon said reconsidering his statement. "Maybe I'm too judgemental. I should give him a fair chance." He paused for a few minutes before continuing. "Alright, I'll show him around, introduce him to the other chao on the island and maybe he'll make some friends."

"Thanks, Archon. I knew I could count on a nice chao like you.", Kristy said gratefully.

"So, what about rewarding me with a kiss??"

"Oh, look at the time. I have to start getting ready to leave. Don't forget to wake the others. Oh and I hope you like Daemian's breakfast since you're already nibbling on it.", Kristy said in a rush, while getting up, putting her plate and teacup in the dishwasher and leaving the kitchen without looking back.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So, the Mischief gang is back home. The Halloween adventure is officially over.", Kristy told Shadow as the two were walking on the bridge between Chao Island and the city, on their way home.

"Finally…", Shadow commented short.

"Oh, it wasn't that bad.", Kristy pointed out noticing a slight tone of frustration in Shadow's voice. "We even got to visit a quite realistic haunted mansion."

"It wasn't that realistic."

"Hm, apparently there is more needed than a haunted mansion to impress you."

"And there is more needed than a haunted mansion to scare you."

"Who said I wasn't afraid??"

"You didn't act that way."

Shadow could hear a deep before words came through her mouth again. "I won't let fear take control of me, ever again." Her voice suddenly sounded different, cold and distant.

That moment Shadow realized he might have stroke a sensitive subject in Kristy's life, something from her past.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: I know, not much action here. But it's coming… Btw, I uploaded a special art of the Mischief gang on my deviantart gallery. For those interested, the link is the homepage link in my profile.


	39. Chapter 39: The Eggmenace is back!

**Chapter 39: The Eggmenace is back!****!**

It was a sunny day as Kristy was on her way to the museum on her roller blades. It wasn't far from her home and she didn't want to pass up the nice weather. Today she promised to help Tiffany with the preparations for a big exhibition of ancient relics, the ones they found during their last excavation. Once she arrived she changed into her regular shoes, climbed the stairs and showed a special clearance card to the security guards standing at the entrance. After checking her identity and informing Tiffany of her arrival, they let her in.

"Hi Kristy!! Glad you came.", Tiffany called her as she came through a huge corridor.

Kristy smiled relieved she came to meet her. "I always keep my word. You know that."

Tiffany guided her back through the same corridor while she continued talking. "And, where did you leave Shadow this time?", she enquired at one point.

"Haha…ha. Don't make me laugh. Four out of five times he's the one leaving me.", Kristy replied. "He's probably at the park or wondering around somewhere. Anyway, he knows where to find me and that's enough for both of us."

They entered a giant hall where a team of twenty people were working hard getting things ready for the inauguration.

"Sure is crowded. Where should I start?", Kristy asked after browsing the entire room.

"Not yet. There is something I want to show you first. Come on." Tiffany beckoned to follow her through the hall.

They walked across the hall trying not to disturb anyone from doing their job. On the other side there was another door that led into a smaller corridor with four doors right across.

"These are the office rooms of the chief archaeologists, among them my father.", Tiffany said while walking toward the door with her father's name on it.

Once inside, Kristy saw an office space in a state of complete untidiness. Books, papers and many artefacts laid piled up everywhere, even on chairs and tables. Both girls had to move carefully on their toes trying not to trip over the small piles of paper and books on the floor.

"This sure is a calamity zone.", Kristy pointed out discretely.

"My father's way of organizing.", Tiffany stated after giving a sigh. "Amazingly, he manages to find anything when the room's 'arranged' like this. In my case, I'm terrified of getting lost or buried by falling piles of files and books."

"That's possible.", Kristy agreed.

"Here it is." Tiffany said showing a rectangular object covered with a white blanket. She removed the cloth and Kristy saw a glass case with a pair of metallic gloves placed neatly inside.

She pointed at it and asked: "Is that…??"

"Yes.", Tiffany answered knowing right away what Kristy was about to ask. "This is the artefact I found during my last archaeological exploration with my dad."

Kristy's eyes where captured by the way the metal was shining and the jewels were glittering thanks to the daylight coming through the window. "You showed a lot of guts going underground in an earthquake region to retrieve these… gauntlets."

"I didn't know what I was going to find, but I'm glad I went anyway."

"So, already managed to translate the encryptions you photographed from the walls inside the temple??"

"Almost. They're written legends about the gauntlets' power, known as the 'Hands of Fate'. The one wearing them has the power to change the outcome of any battle, turning imminent defeat into glorious victory. It's a weapon used only by elite warriors of the ancient echidna civilization."

Kristy gasped at Tiffany's theory so far, but was still a bit sceptical. "I don't see how a pair of gauntlets can help you win battles. The true power lies within the one who wears them."

"Those ancients would totally agree with you. For what I could understand it's a mystical weapon, fuelled by pure spiritual energy. That's why it was kept deep inside that temple so they won't fall in wrong hands. Wielding its powers is an honour that is solely granted in extremely threatening situations."

"You make it sound so dreadful, yet fascinating.", Kristy said trying not to sound too sceptical. Mystical powers sounded like weird myths to her. "This one is absolutely going to be the most eye-catching artefact during the exhibition."

"Not really… After some thinking, my father and I eventually decided to leave this one out of the exhibit collection. The research is incomplete. There is a lot of info to be gathered before we can show and tell the full story of these gauntlets. It's a good thing I took pictures of the whole chamber, I heard it caved in after they found me."

"It's also a good thing you had that mysterious rescuer who saved your life.", Kristy said recalling the incredible adventure story Tiffany told her. In the end, she was very relieved that Tiffany returned alive from that dangerous journey with only a mild concussion and a broken leg. "But, don't you remember seeing his face??"

Tiffany shook her head sadly. "No, but later on I remember hearing voices and a chao staring down at me. At first I thought he was Zelos because he had a sky blue colour, but after some thinking I'm absolutely certain that chao was a baby chao."

"A baby chao!", Kristy echoed amazed of this odd assumption. "That's weird. What's a baby chao doing in the middle of the jungle??"

"That's exactly what I thought…", Tiffany agreed while she placed the blanked back on the glass case. "Maybe my memory is just playing tricks on me."

"So there you are.", a voice suddenly interrupted.

Both girls turned around and saw a chao standing next to the opened door.

"Hi Zelos. How is it going?", Kristy greeted.

"Just fine.", the chao replied short then turned to his guardian. "Tiffany, your father is looking for you."

"Oh, right. We still have work to do."

"Duty calls.", Kristy said smiling.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The morning went by peacefully until noon when suddenly a huge and dark shadow began to cover the centre of the city. People on the street started to look up at the mysterious aircraft flying above the buildings. It was a gigantic robot hovering high above and landed on his two feet in the city's main intersection. The traffic got stuck in all directions and people stepped out of their cars pointing at the gigantic robot.

The robot stood tall and powerful above everyone but didn't do anything yet as it was waiting for the right command.

"Muahahahahahaha!!! Surprise, citizens of Selene City.", a voice sounded loudly, coming from the aircraft hovering next to the robot.

"For those who don't recall my name, I'm the world's greatest scientific genius, dr. Ivo Robotnik."

He yelled his name and title with huge pride but only his nickname 'Eggman' started to echo throughout the crowd.

"After two years of preparations, I've finally completed an army of robots ready to take over the world! All of you have the honour in becoming the firsts to surrender to my superior power and intellect. Now that a certain bothersome blue hedgehog is gone, not even your strongest army can stop me now."

After his threatening speech, alarms started to wail throughout the entire city. People on the streets started to move away from the robot. The police arrived immediately to the people to move to a safer area while the military also arrived to deal with the terror. At their own risk news reporters went close enough to cover what might be the biggest news item in two years.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Did you feel that??" Tiffany was the first to ask after everyone ceased working, realizing something was wrong.

"It was a mild tremor that rushed right under the floor." Kristy tried to describe the weird sensation.

"Possibly an earthquake??", a co-worker standing nearby guessed.

Another co-worker, who left to the cafeteria for coffee, came back in a rush. He was panting and sweating like he ran a marathon at full speed. "People!! All of you better come… and see this.", he said out loud for everyone to hear. "It's all over the news. You won't believe it."

"What's going on??", Tiffany asked.

"Let's check it out.", Kristy said while walking out of the hall along with everyone else, heading toward the cafeteria to check the news.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

At the Mystic Ruins, Tails was working in his workshop, helping TJ with some final touches on his Chao Walker. The fox chao went into the kitchen to fetch something to drink and on his way back the music on the radio was interrupted for a news flash. He landed next to it and raised the volume to hear what was going on in the city.

"Tails!! I think you might want to hear this.", he yelled for his guardian to hear.

The fox turned off the machine he was working with and came closer to the radio to listen. They could barely hear the reporter's voice above the sounds of explosions, crumbling buildings, gunfire and dashing by choppers.

"Sounds like they're in the middle of a war zone.", TJ said.

After realizing how hard it was to hear the news on the radio, Tails went inside and turned on the television. All channels were on a flash newsbreak as well, completely focused on the events going on live in the city. The camera was turned toward the buildings and Tails saw the head of a robot sticking above them.

"That robot is probably Eggman's new evil invention to conquer the city.", Tails said shocked. "He sure took his time before making a comeback. This is not good."

TJ came closer, puzzled to what Tails was talking about. "Eggman?? Oh yeah, dr. Robotnik." TJ recalled Tails' stories about this evil genius and he also did some research to know out more about him. The numerous tales sounded like scary bedtime stories to the fox chao and now that he's finally witnessing, for the first time, the magnitude of his attack on the city, the nightmare just became true.

"What are we going to do, Tails?", the chao asked, expecting his guardian to be ready to take action, but instead he was completely silent.

Normally he wouldn't hesitate to jump in his plane and catch up with Sonic so they would once again prevent Eggman from carrying out one of his many evil plans to take over the world.

'It's just not the same. What to do?', he thought anxiously.

"Tails!!", TJ yelled to wake him up from his discouraging pondering. "We must go there and help. The military doesn't have sufficient power to defeat that robot. Also, don't forget that Chao Island lies near the east coast of that city. So everyone there is also in great danger."

"Yes, but…"

"Remember you're not alone, Tails.", he said already aware of what was going through his mind. "You can ask Knuckles to come and help. I know you can do it, I believe in you and from what you told me, your old friend Sonic also did."

By saying this, something snapped inside Tails' mind. 'He's right. Sonic always believed in me. Right now, he would be on his way to stop Eggman. So that's what I'm going to do.'

He turned toward his chao and smiled. "That's true, TJ. We won't let Eggman take over the city. Sonic would have wanted it that way."

"Alright!! What's the plan?", TJ said cheerfully.

"I'm going to call Knuckles and tell him to meet me in Selene City. You are going to head back to Chao Island and help them prepare in case they have to evacuate. Let's just hope it doesn't have to go that far."

"But, but I want to help you. We don't have to even think about evacuating if we stop that robot before it reaches the island.", TJ said with a whining tone.

"No TJ, it's best for you to stay there until I call you.", Tails pointed out as he stood up. "Until I'm certain of what kind of robot we'e dealing with, there is no need for all of us to go at the same time."

TJ had an unhappy look on his face which Tails noticed that right away. Tails was about to go and call Knuckles, when he went back to his chao and bend down on his knees for better eye contact. "Okay, let's make a deal. You go to back Chao Island and I'll start up the new MF-link I just installed on your Chao Walker."

"MF-link?!?!", TJ echoed puzzled.

"That's right. A Main-Frame-link that allows our vehicles to share information and you can be in direct contact with me.", Tails explained. "You can view everything that goes on. You can help me plan a strategy while Knuckles and I deal with Eggman."

"Sounds great. Ok, I'll go.", TJ said happily as he flew off into the garage to prepare his vehicle.

Tails was happy he finally agreed, but also concerned. 'It's just unbelievable how I have to negotiate with my own chao.', he thought while nodding his lowered head.

After that, Tails started to carry out his plan immediately. First, he called Knuckles for help to take care of Eggman. The echidna didn't feel much in helping humans, but since Eggman was the one attacking the city he knew he had to stop him before he starts conquering or destroying city after city. Tails also called Amy just to let her know about his plan.

Minutes later, the X-Tornado and the Chao Walker were flying toward Selene City. Tails looked down in time to see TJ descending toward Chao Island.

'Good boy.', he thought with a relieved smile as he increased his speed flying toward the city.

He almost arrived when he received a call through his comlink. "Tails, this is Knuckles. Come in."

"I hear you, Knuckles."

"I'm in the city. Looks like we're just in time. That Egg-robot already turned most of the military's land and air forces into piles of scrap metal. The strangest thing is that they are shooting directly on it, but there is no damage at all."

"What!! How can that be possible?"

"I have no idea. That thing seems to be indestructible."

Hearing the bad news didn't scare him from facing Eggman nonetheless. He was more determined than ever to stop him. "I'm almost there. We'll see how hard his eggshell really is."

Knuckles was standing on one of the highest and closest buildings, witnessing the military's powerless attack.

"Knuckles, how's the military doing??", Tails enquired.

"Not so good.", the echidna replied. "They're pulling out everything they have on it and it doesn't have a single scratch on it."

"Can't be.", he said focussing on his screen to analyse the situation. "I'll find out what he's made off."

"You better hurry. Looks like it's heading somewhere and the military can't stop it.", Knuckles said as he noticed the robot walking through the main street like nothing, crushing vehicles and everything else in his path.

After a few minutes, Tails finally came with to terrible conclusion from his analysis. "That robot has a strong armour. It's going to take too long to find its weakness."

"Ok and what about the head??"

"That's it, that's our way to defeat it.", Tails realized. "If we cant destroy the body, we must go to the brain. The command processor that receives and executes Eggman's orders must be in there. My scanner can't see through that alloy, but I'm sure it's in there. If we could reach it and shut it down…"

"Even better; destroy it.", Knuckles proposed while hitting his left fist into the palm of his right hand.

"But how are we going to get inside and without Eggman spotting us from afar??"

"I was hoping you can distract Eggman while I do the infiltration part from the back.", Knuckles proposed.

"You can leave it to me.", Tails reassured him with great optimism.

With one push on the button Tails turn his X-Tornado into battle mode, robot legs and laser guns ready for action. Then he took off toward Eggman for a well-deserved welcome reception.

"Good luck.", Knuckles said afterward before jumping of the building, taking his own sneaky detour toward the giant robot.

"Well, well, if it isn't foxboy.", Eggman said with little surprise in his voice as soon as he spotted the X-Tornado descending in front him. He remained hovering in midair at the same level.

"I won't let you go through with this, Eggman. You will regret showing your face again.", Tails said bravely.

"Your words don't scare me. Without your friend Sonic, you're nothing but a pathetic nuisance. Since I have more important matters at hand I'll get rid of you immediately."

Eggman pointed at him and give a stern command to his robot: "Eggorus stage one ATTACKl!!"

The robot looked up locking his sigh on the X-Tornado, than firing short laser shots through his eyes. Tails managed to dodge them swiftly and started to counter attack with his own lasers. Whenever he got the chance he also targeted different areas of the body trying to find a weak spot.

'That robot has a tough skin indeed.', he concluded. 'I hope Knuckles has a better luck than me.'

'That pathetic fox must have realized by now he doesn't stand a chance against Eggorus' super-armour. Unless… he's just buying time.'

Just when Eggman was beginning to become suspicious of the way Tails was attacking the robot, the scanners on his aircraft detected a possible treat.

'What is this?? Looks like a red flee is crawling on my magnificent creation.', he concluded after checking his monitors.

Knuckles was climbing at full speed almost reaching the head.

'I should be able to make an entrance around here.', he figured as he tried to pierce into the metal with his drill claws. At close range he was able to scratch the surface but nothing more. He grew more and more inpatient and was pounding even harder until one last hit made his claw burst in pieces.

"This can't be?!?!", he said shocked while staring at his broken claw.

"This should take care of him for once and for all.", Eggman said right before pushing a button on his control panel.

The robot ceased his attack on Tails and started to generate an energy shield that struck the echidna like an painful electroshock.

'What's going on??', Tails wondered as he never saw that robot doing that before.

"AAAHHHHH!!!", Knuckles yelled as he was paralyzed on the spot with pain rushing through his entire body.

The barrier grew stronger in one second repelling Knuckles of the robot's body, sending him flying into the air and disappearing far away.

"KNUCKLES!!!", Tails called out in shock as he witnessed how his echidna friend was tossed away like a rocket.

"Muahahaha!!! You thought you could trick me along with that pinhead??", Eggman exclaimed while laughing. "My robot practically has eyes behind his head, nothing and no one goes unseen. That knucklehead was eager to get a taste of my robot's power and now you're next. Eggorus, stage three attack!!!"

With that simple command the robot opened his chest shield unveiling his weapon array. In less than a minute it began to fire dozens of tiny but powerful rockets toward the X-tornado. Even with full firepower, Tails could destroy them all.

"There are just too many. Oh no…!!", he yelled right before becoming overwhelmed by the rockets and getting caught in a huge explosion, filling the sky with fire and dark smoke. Eggman gazed upon it for a few seconds with an evil smile on his face.

"Now that I got rid of those two pests, it's time to resume my plan.", he said confidently as he continued his way through the main street. "Next stop; City Hall. Time to pay the mayor a little visit and persuade him to publicly surrender the city to me, if he doesn't want it reduced to nothing."

A few miles away from the battle zone, Tail managed to make an emergency landing. The X-Tornado crash-landed into the main hall of a shopping mall that was already evacuated. Due to a hard smack at the back of his head, the young fox laid there unconscious.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ten minutes earlier…

"The military won't be able to stop him.", Tiffany said standing on the roof of the museum, the ideal spot to view the battle occurring in the city.

"I just managed to reach my father through my cell phone. He's fine and far away from danger. Oh and talking about fathers, I think yours will be really angry if he finds us here, right??", Kristy wondered as she was standing next to her. She was also driven by curiosity to see what's happening in the city, but as she was hearing the explosions and the sounds of choppers and jets she was starting to have second thoughts.

"I just want to take a peek. Besides, we're on a safe distance from danger.", Tiffany replied.

"You don't know that, even those news reporters can't say for sure either. We must stay close to your father's team in case we have to evacuate." Kristy was becoming a bit baffled of Tiffany's confidence about safety.

Tiffany in meantime was peering through her binoculars toward the centre of the city. "I can see it. It's huge."

"Do you see that Eggman psycho who's controlling it??"

"No, only that gigantic robot. Wait, the robot is moving along lower buildings now and I see something else. Something, or better say someone is climbing the robot's back really fast."

"Climbing!?! It could be an anthro.", Kristy assumed right away. "Let me see..."

"Tiffany Renata Harper.", a stern voice called out loud and clear from behind the girls' back.

They both turned around simultaneously to see a senior grey haired man with a slight angred gaze on his face. He was standing right in the doorway, giving away a huge sigh of relieve after finally finding the one he was looking for.

"Dad!!! Hi.", Tiffany greeted shyly.

"I have been looking for you everywhere.", he said as he came a few steps closer. "What, in Winckelmann's mind, are you doing here??"

"Sorry, I left. You were so busy I thought you wouldn't miss for a few minutes."

"Since your disappearance during our last expedition I decided to learn not to lose sight of you.", he scolded with contained anger.

"But dad… We're perfectly safe this time.", Tiffany protested. "It's not like I'm stuck in an underground tunnel again or a missile will fall from the sky all the way here."

On that exact second something brutally landed at very close range, right through the glass dome in the centre of the roof. Besides the dome's glass breaking, other loud crashing noises could be heard and people's voice screaming in panic.

"What was that??", Tiffany asked shocked.

"I saw a red blur.", Kristy replied shocked as well.

"My goodness,", Mr. Harper exclaimed shocked as he looked up and around to see if anything else was coming. "I have to go check on the team. You girls get off this roof, now." Not waiting for any reply he rushed back inside.

"Yes, sir.", both girls replied obediently in unison, this time without any protest.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

As soon as TJ arrived on the island, he called Atlas, Rosie and Sonic to meet him in the Omachao's workshop. As soon as they walked in, he began to explain the critical situation going on in the city.

"A robot attacking the city!!" Rosie said shocked.

"Yep, it was all over the news and Knuckles is probably already there to stop that mad scientist named Eggman.", TJ said.

"It's all happening not far from here. Why haven't we heard anything about this??", Rosie wondered.

"The Council probably knows about this too, but they will keep it quiet as long as possible to avoid unnecessary panic on the island.", Atlas replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for?", Sonic said sounding thrilled and ready for action. "Let go help Tails and Knuckles."

"Have you lost your mind?", Rosie retorted. "That robot is huge. He'll probably crush us like tiny roaches without even noticing."

Sonic chuckled amused. "Ha, I dare him in a 'Try and crush me' -challenge."

"Sonic got a point there, Rosie.", Atlas said, although Sonic's statement sounded completely reckless. "What that robot has in size and power, Sonic has in speed. Even a tiny fly can be very troublesome to catch.", he said elaborating the advantages for both parties.

"Yes, but a fly can't bring down a giant. We need a lot more than speed if we want to stop him." Rosie didn't want to sound pessimistic but she didn't want to engage into a confrontation with no chances to win.

Atlas started to think, reflecting on his combat skills to find the right strategy. "Right now we have to study his movements and find a weak spot, then carry out a plan based on that weakness."

TJ went back inside the Chao Walker to check his computer. The link between his and Tails' mainframe on the X-Tornado was already working and many scans of the Egg-robot was being downloaded on his system. While studying the situation, the look on his face turned very concerned.

"Things are really ugly out there, guys.", he said not even bothering to understate the gravity of the situation. "This robot is made of a strong and unknown alloy. It blocks all scanners from viewing its interior."

Atlas jumped inside the vehicle to check to screens himself. "Well, since it has a tough skin, I don't see another way to defeat it unless we go inside.", he said.

"Right. According to the info I have Tails had the same plan but somehow he and Knuckles couldn't carry it out."

"Can you contact or locate him??", Atlas asked cautiously as he felt worried

"Not good.", TJ said with a low voice. "I located the X-Tornado a few miles away from Eggman, but Tails is not responding."

"I agree with the 'not good' reaction. We must check it out first thing and fast.", Atlas concluded.

"But how are we going to get inside that robot??", Rosie asked as she couldn't hear anything Tails and Atlas were talking about. She was brainstorming along with the others, except Sonic. He was eager to leave; yet he took the time to pay attention on a strategy plot.

"Eggman is not the only one who carried out studies on alloys.", TJ said bringing some hope in the critical situation. "Atlas, I'm certain that your drill arms can penetrate certain parts of that armour and I also found a perfect entry spot."

"I feel an amazing plan coming up.", Sonic said as he hopped into the vehicle as well.

"If you're coming, Rosie, I suggest you hop in too and fast. We're leaving as soon as possible.", Atlas said as he reached down to grab her hand.

"But we must get permission to leave… wow." Atlas pulled Rosie up into the vehicle before she could finish her sentence.

"No time for that." Atlas said knowing how much time it would take to find all the clearances to leave the island with the Chao Walker.

"And what are we going to do once we manage to infiltrate that robot??", Rosie continued asking about the plan.

"Find the central computer and shut it down.", TJ answered while preparing his aircraft to take off.

"Or even better…", Atlas started throwing a wily look at Sonic. "Destroy it!!", he and Sonic finished in unison.

"Boys!!!", Rosie noted unimpressed.

"But first we must find Tails. I have a feeling he's in trouble and he needs our help. We can put the final touches to our plan on the way to the city.", TJ said before starting the engines. "Everybody buckle up."

The three chao did that right away while TJ was opening the gate by remote.

'Hang in there, Tails. Here we come.', TJ thought as he took off into sky with full speed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --


	40. Chapter 40: The Eggmenace going down

**Chapter 40: The Egg-menace going down!!**

Tails was slowly regaining consciousness hearing familiar voices around him.

"How is he??"

"He'll be fine. It's just a mild concussion. He might feel a little bit of a headache and dizziness later on, but both symptoms it will pass."

"Good thing we have nurse Rosie with us."

"Good thing I took that first-aid course."

"Huh, Rosie…", Tails said with a low voice as he heard names, confirming his alarming suspicion.

"TJ, he's awake.", Rosie called out.

"TJ!?!", the fox jumped up. He looked around to see three chao standing around him and he was still sitting in the cockpit of the X-Tornado. The aircraft was inclining to the right and laid partially under debris of concrete and steel. "Where are we?? What happened?? Au, my head!!", the fox winced while checking the back of his head for the source of his pain.

"I already treated the back of your head with a special ointment. Still, it's best for you not to touch it.", Rosie warned. He finally noticed her standing on the pilot seat shoulder.

After Rosie explained her minor medical procedure Atlas enlightened him on the recent events. "Apparently you crash landed in this shopping mall, that's why you have that bump on your head. We were monitoring your moves through the link and came as fast as we could. We were hoping you could fill up on what happened prior to this."

Tails lowered his head to think trying to regain some of his memories. "Eggman overpowered me with dozens of missiles. That robot he calls Eggorus is unlike any robot he ever built before. It's indestructible. Even the military did everything they could, launched their full power on it, but nothing."

As the three chao, especially Atlas, kept asking questions, Tails recalled everything what happened. His incredible escape from the missile attack was all thanks to an emergency force field that activates automatically to protect the entire aircraft when the forthcoming attack is too overwhelming. Yet the X-Tornado was roughly pushed away from the battlefield due the force of the explosion that couldn't be blocked. With great effort Tails managed to regain control yet crash-landed inside a shopping mall.

"The attack was huge indeed.", TJ agreed with his attention constantly focused on Tails' control screen. "I'm afraid you can't use that shield again. The generator got completely fried."

"I was afraid of that.", the fox sighed. "It still needed a few test and…"

"And where is Knuckles??", Atlas interrupted.

"Oh no, Knuckles!?!?", Tails shrieked for the second time as he totally forgot his red furred friend. "He was… uh.", he winced again as the horrible pain came back.

"Take it easy. Don't push yourself.", Rosie warned him.

"He tried to climb to the robot's head from the rear but Eggman somehow noticed him and used some sort of repelling shield. He was rocketed into the air, worst than what happened to me." Tails lowered his face with his hands on his head. "I couldn't reach him since.", he mumbled.

"He'll be back.", Atlas asked casually.

Rosie and Sonic were staring with a baffled gaze at Atlas' unconcerned reaction. Even TJ finally took his vision away from the control screen, and then he decided to move on to the next step.

"Well, in that case, we have to finish the mission.", he said calmly yet very decisive.

"WHAT?!? WE?!?", Tails shrieked in shock as he pulled his head back up. "No way, you guys are going back to the island and argh…" The fox winced again as his sudden outburst caused the pain on his head to flare up for the third time.

"Here he goes again.", Rosie noted with a sigh.

"You're in no condition to battle that robot, Tails", TJ pointed out with the pain in his guardian's head backing up his argument. "and you don't stand a chance if you go alone."

He turned around to the computer screen he just finished re-activating. "I analysed your scans of the robot and figured out a plan to stop it. It's pretty much the same what you and Knuckles tried to do. All I need is a diversion for Eggman while Sonic, Atlas and Rosie do the infiltration part."

'I knew I would regret that mainframe link.', Tails thought while shaking his head.

Yet the fox managed to remain calm trying to talk some sense into the group of chao. "TJ, it's too dangerous. I don't want you or the others to get hurt."

"In this crisis we can't just sit around and do nothing.", Atlas pointed, although he already knew he wouldn't convince him.

"If you're really going to trust me, now is the time to show it.", TJ said sternly.

Tails was silent for a few seconds. 'I have no other option. Knuckles is not responding and I can't do this alone. Looks like I'm going from one mistake to another.', he thought worried. Then he finally answered: "Alright, you got it."

"Alright!!", the four chao cheered all together.

"But!!", the fox interrupted with a firm voice. "I want all of you to be careful. I want to be notified on everything that goes on and everything you guys are doing. Understood??" He was urged to know that he could still apply some sort of authority, mainly on his own protégé.

"Yes, sir.", the chao responded like a group of soldiers to their team commander.

When he finally felt a bit more in control of the situation he was able to focus on what to do next. "Alright. Let's get the engines started.", he said.

"I took the liberty of running a system check and make a few emergency repairs on your console. In conclusion: you'll be able to use most of your systems. Just don't push it to full power."

"Let's hope I don't have to. Oh and thanks, TJ.", Tails said gratefully as he petted his chao.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

With everyone set for the second assault both aircrafts left the shopping mall. They made a brief detour before flying straight toward Eggorus.

"TJ, you can make your move on my signal.", Tails said through the communication link.

"Roger. But what are you going to do with that chain and anchor you so said 'borrowed' from the peer??", TJ wondered as he wasn't informed of that part of the plan.

"Just watch and learn, buddy.", his guardian said short, not wanting to reveal his own little plan yet.

Tails manoeuvred his aircraft to a lower altitude, flying over the military troops, heading straight toward the robot. The giant machine left the main street walking straight through the park. Tails had the target in an perfect spot so it was time to lower the anchor.

"What's Tails doing??", Sonic asked as he looked down with his face against the glass.

"He's tying the legs to slow it down." Atlas figured the clever strategy. "Look, he can't move."

"What's happening to my robot??", Eggman wondered after realizing his robot showed difficulties in his mobility. He looked down and saw the chain wrapped around the legs. "Who dares to interfere in my plans??"

"Just make one guess, Eggman??", Tails answered as he ascended with the X-Tornado to the same height as Eggman.

"YOU!! Still ALIVE...!!", Eggman exclaimed almost standing completely up right inside his one-man aircraft. "I couldn't expect less. Even the friends of that blue hedgehog are also a thorn in my side. I'm not sure how you survived my robot's attack, but I can assure you that your luck is over."

"Eggorus, remove those chains, get that fox and make sure you eliminate him for once and for all."

The giant robot did what he was told in the exact order. He bent down, grabbed the chains and broke it in one pull. This was the moment Tails was waiting for. While the robot was busy with the restraints around his legs, the four chao had a short chance to infiltrate undetected.

"TJ, now is your turn.", Tails communicated to TJ discretely.

"Roger.", the chao replied and left the safety of the building heading toward Eggorus. "Ok, guys. We don't have much time. Remember, once inside the communication will probably be blocked due to the robot's armour."

"Got it.", Sonic said.

"Don't worry, TJ. Once inside we're going to have our hands full giving that robot a deep skin massage.", Rosie said readying her boomerang hammer.

TJ placed the aircraft in the right position than turned around toward Atlas. "I reached the entrée spot. Atlas, it's time to open a backdoor.", he said but Atlas already knew what he had to do.

Right around the waist area the robot had a mid layer that became more exposed in a bent down position. The metal of that layer was made of a different alloy, weaker than the chest plate. TJ discovered this and knew right away how to use this flaw to their advantage.

"Roger.", Atlas said standing on the hatch equipped with his arm drill.

TJ started to count down. "Ready, set and… launch."

He opened the hatch and Atlas slid out through the aircraft's floor. He didn't glide down. On the contrary he positioned his body to go down like a falling comet. After stretching his arms forward, he switched into drill-mode. The blades on the side of both his arms folded out sealing him inside a drill head. He propelled the drill by spinning his entire body to high rotation speed.

Thanks to the rotation speed and the diamond-like metal of the drill, Atlas easily pierced an opening through the weak layer.

Back inside the aircraft, TJ saw everything through his screen and zooming in on the fissure just to be sure. "Yes, he's in.", he said to Rosie and Sonic.

"Finally, it's my turn.", Sonic replied.

"Our turn, Sonic.", Rosie corrected him with a serious gaze.

TJ lowered his altitude a bit more. "Good luck, guys.", he said then launched Sonic and Rosie into the aperture. 'My part is done. The city is counting on you.', he thought then he piloted his aircraft back into a save distance to keep an eye on things to come.

Sonic and Rosie were now inside the robot where Atlas was looking around while waiting.

"Wow, it's one big noisy factory in here.", Rosie spoke loud above the noise of engines and moving gears.

"Alright, let's move up toward the chest and then we'll take a peak at what's inside the head.", Atlas proposed while pointing the way.

"Let's go.", Sonic said short before dashing away with Rosie and Atlas following him.

They were almost at the robot's chest, when the whole structure started to shake rising back to a vertical position.

"He's standing up again.", Rosie yelled above the hydraulic and mechanical ruckus.

In the back part they found a ledge where they could pause to plan their next move.

"We will have to climb up from here.", Sonic said.

"But since we're already here, we can snoop around its weapon array.", Atlas proposed.

Atlas and Sonic went to the front part of the chest and found the missile's launching hatch.

"Sonic, I have an idea. Help me with this.", Atlas said as he finished browsing the structure of the weapon compartment. Along with Sonic, he turned a few of the mini missiles that were on stand-by backward.

"Great idea indeed.", Sonic complimented. "That Eggman-guy is going to get one blasting surprise.", he added with a smirk on his face.

Rosie, still standing in the back, released her hammer's chain aiming toward an iron beam suspended across the robot's neck. The hammerhead went all the way up hooked tightly on the beam.

"Alright guys, the lift is ready." Sonic and Atlas returned and all three of them held on tight to the handle and Rosie set the hammer to retract. The chain pulled the trio right up to the beam and from there it was a short climbing toward the head.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Dr. Harper was busy moving his team to a safer room at the rear ell of the museum while Kristy and Tiffany were brave enough to take a closer look at whatever fell through the roof.

"Could it be??", Tiffany wondered as she saw the big and strong gloved hands sticking out from underneath the rubble. She was slowly removing some of the rubble away until noting else was covering him.

"No doubt about it, an anthro.", Kristy concluded while carefully getting the glass shards out of the way with a broom. He laid face down, so they couldn't see his face. "But I never saw one with blood red fur before. Is he a hedgehog??", she guessed.

Tiffany carefully rolled him to his back and was even more shocked. "I can't believe it. He's not a hedgehog, but an echidna."

"But you said that the echidna race went extinct many millennia ago." Kristy could easily understand Tiffany's astonishment since she's so devoted in studying the ancient race of echidnas. She could talk for hours about everything she knew and right now seeing one alive was her biggest dreams come true.

"That's the conclusion of many researchers who studied this race in particular.", she said. "…but, I always hoped there were still a few around."

"Tiffany, don't go too close.", Mr. Harper warned his daughter as he came back into the exhibition hall.

"It's ok dad. He's hurt and we must help him."

"But…"

"It's ok, Dr. Harper.", Kristy added in an attempt to put his worries to rest. "Your daughter and I are certain that this echidna is one of the good guys."

"Echidna?!?", he echoed as he immediately came closer triggered by curiosity. "What a magnificent specimen."

"Dad, this one's alive, not a fossil sample.", Kristy said knowing that the 'magnificent specimen' – quote was her father's usual comment to any well preserved fossil sample. "Is there a medical kit around here??"

"Oh yes, of course. I have a kit in my office. Be right back." He was standing at the door when he turned around toward his daughter and said: "Girls, be on your guard. Friend or foe, we don't know how he will react when he awakes."

"Yes, dad.", Tiffany answered sounding like she took the warning seriously.

'Wow, finding that kit in that office is like finding a needle in a haystack.', Kristy thought as she saw Dr. Harper leaving the room.

"How did he end up here??", Tifanny wondered as she was checking the injuries on the echidna's body.

"He was somehow thrown into the air and landed here.", Kristy answered as she was studying the hole in the skylight. "It must have been a painful landing from such a long distance."

"Echidnas are physically very resilient.", Tiffany said short as she became completely focused on the injuries.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"His head sure is NOT empty.", Atlas said while staring at the huge mainframe inside the robot's head. The computer brain was a huge black tower standing tall in front of the three chao. It also had many colour patterns flashing on and off randomly.

"This is it. The mainframe that controls the entire robot.", Rosie said.

"Yep, and if we bring it down, the robot will go down with it.", Sonic said ready to attack it. He curled himself into a ball and preformed a direct spin dash. Unfortunately, as soon as he neared mainframe he received an electrical shock and was bounced off back toward Atlas and Rosie.

"Sonic are you alright?", Rosie asked worried.

"Ou, I'll be fine.", Sonic said still tasting the aftershock rushing through his body and his pride.

"There is some sort of energy shield protecting it.", Atlas concluded. "That Eggman thought of everything."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'Huh.. Looks like the military is not out of the game yet. What are they planning to do??', Tails wondered after noticing two jet planes dashing by heading toward the robot.

One dashed forward and fired a concentrated laser beam straight to the head, then the other fired one single missile to exactly the same target point.

"Oh no!! They are targeting the head.", Tails noted shocked.

"Tails, TJ here." TJ was also aware of the risky situation with the military intervention. "According to my calculation Sonic and the others are inside the head as we speak. If the military keeps on attacking they will be in great trouble."

"I know. I will try to contact the commander of the military troops and tell him to cease fire."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wow, what was that??", Rosie asked after falling on the floor due to the head's sudden and violent shaking.

"Someone's attacking the robot.", Atlas replied.

"Not Tails, I guess.", Sonic noted as the young fox knew where they would be.

"No… probably the military." Atlas made the cleverest guess.

"A clear warning that we must hurry.", Sonic said as he stepped forward ready for a second attempt.

"Guys look!!", Rosie called out while pointing at the mainframe. "Something's happening."

The tower shaped processor started to make a different kind of noise and many red lights started to flash rapidly.

"It's executing a new command from Eggman.", Atlas concluded after placing his head close to the ground. He could hear noises and felt even stronger vibrations under his feet.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Eggorus attack!! Full power!!", Eggman commanded as he was starting to get really annoyed by the constant hold ups.

"What's the point?? That attack just triggered another dangerous counterattack.", Tails concluded as he noticed the robot's chest opening again.

"Tails look!!", TJ pointed out. "The military attack was not entirely pointless after all."

Tails couldn't see what TJ was talking about due to the smoke. After zooming in his eyes widened quite a bit. "They made a hole in the head."

"Maybe I'm able to get in touch with Atlas now and get a better scan if I position the Chao Walker straight above it."

"Just do it. Try to stay out of sight and make sure you get them out of there as quick as possible."

"Roger."

TJ finally got his moment of action and took off high up into the sky so he could make a vertical unseen approach. Right after, Tails tried to reason with the commander in charge of the military troops through their own communication frequency but they were under strict orders and wouldn't listen to anyone else. One benefit of their involvement is that Eggman had his mind too busy to notice TJ.

Eggorus was about to bombard the troops with mini bomb missiles just like it did with Tails when something unexpected occurred instead. The missiles Atlas and Sonic turned around dashed to the back, colliding into the armour creating a powerful explosion that made the others explode as well.

"Wow, what was that??", Tails exclaimed shocked as he saw the robots entire torso turning into a fireball.

"NOOOO!!!!", Eggman cried out like he truly suffered a mayor loss. "Impossible, it can't be!!! How could this happen to my priceless robot?? It's not over yet. I will succeed one way or another.". He was desperately entering a new command in his computer. With little no time to check out what caused the chest part to explode, explode, Eggman immediately switched to another weapon to fight all his enemies.

"Secondary weapon: activated.", a computer voice confirmed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Is everyone alright??", Atlas asked after the robot suffered another, even stronger, blow.

"That was… some blast.", Sonic noted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where is Rosie??", the red chao wondered, he couldn't see her anywhere.

He barely began to search when he heard Rosie's voice screaming for help. "GUYS!!! Sonic, Atlas…. HELP ME!!!"

"Rosie, hang on!! We're coming!!!", he yelled and along with Sonic, he rushed to save her. At the back of the head they came across a huge gap and all the way down Rosie was hanging with her hammer hooked on the edge. Atlas looked around to figure the a way to save her but he instantly ran out of time when the hammer lost his grip and Rosie began to fall. She was screaming in panic trying to find something to grab on to but she kept sliding down along armour's surface.

"ROSIE!!", both male chao yelled in unison as they saw their female friend disappear inside the smoke.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Knuckles was slowly regaining consciousness as he heard a voice gently talking to him. "Hey, are you alright??"

"Where… am I??", he asked while opening his eyes. He felt dizzy and everything looked blurry. He focused at the face looking down at him. When he finally had a good look, he recognized her right away. "YOU!?!? I mean… who are you??"

Tiffany assumed he panick as he was in a strange place with unknown people. "It's ok. My name is Tiffany Harper and this is my friend Kristy."

"You're in a museum. You crashed through the skylight and we assume that the giant robot has something to do with it.", Kristy said as she bent down next to Tiffany and pointed up to the gap.

"Giant robot!!" Suddenly his memory came back and he also knew what to do. "I have to go back…"

"Hold on. You're injured. You can't leave like this." Tiffany held him gently by his shoulders, preventing him from standing up. Her sudden touch on his fur triggered a strong shiver to rush under his skin.

He looked down hiding a mild blush on his face when he noticed bandages around his left arm and torso. 'How long was I unconscious??', he began to wonder. He was starting to feel the pain caused by his wounds and bruises, yet he remained focused in returning to the city as quick as possible. "I have to try. My friend needs my help to stop Eggman."

This time Knuckles' determination surpassed Tiffany's concern. He stood up ignoring the physical pain completely and marched toward the exit.

"Should we try to stop him??", Kristy wondered not certain of what to do.

"It won't work. He's determined to go back.", Tiffany said with a low and absent-minded voice. The way she sounded drew Kristy's attention right away.

"Tiff, are you alright??", she asked but her friend was staring completely spaced out. For a slight second Kristy thought she would pass out, that's why she started to call her back to reality. "Hey Tiff… Come on. Talk to me."

With a few gentle shakes she finally came to her senses. "I know what I have to do?? I'll be right back.", she said as she stood up and left the room in a rush. Not going after Knuckles but into her father's office instead.

In the meantime, Knuckles was standing outside the museum in time to see the biggest blast so far and jet planes circling around in the sky. 'The military... I hope I'm not too late.', he thought. 'It looks pretty bad from here.'

Suddenly he heard the human girl's voice again. Probably trying to stop him from going, he also assumed. "Please, wait!!!"

"There is no t…", he said right away trying to put an end to her plea when he turned around and fell completely silent. She was standing at the top of the stairway holding an object of great value. "Where did you get those??", he asked like he didn't know already.

"I found them months ago during my last journey and have been studying them ever since." Tiffany came down the stairs and was standing in front of him.

'She's the one who retrieved the Hands of Fate from the catacombs of the temple. Why didn't I realize that before?? Why is it until now that I can sense their power??'

She approached him, kneeled down presenting the gauntlets to him. "I want you to take them.", she said. "I have complete faith that they will help you, even when I'm not sure how."

Knuckles carefully accepted them and slipped them on right away. The moment he finished adjusting them, he felt an immense power flowing through his veins. Fatigue and physical pain disappeared, although the wounds were still there. Both Kristy and Tiffany were staring mesmerized as light was glowing around him and tiny spheres came out of the jewel crawling along his fur then disappeared in the centre of his chest.

"Is that magic??", Kristy wondered shocked.

"Power from ancient spirits.", Tiffany replied, according to the information she translated from the temple walls.

'I can feel it. I have what it takes to put an end to that robot for once and for all.', Knuckles thought fuelled with the power from his ancestors.

"Wait!!", Tiffany called out again knowing that the echidna was ready to leave. "Before you go, please, tell me what's your name??"

"The name is Knuckles the Echidna. Thanks for everything.", Knuckles replied short before dashing off toward the city.

"Knuckles…", she whispered with a low voice as she saw him dashing back into the city.

"Unbelievable.", Kristy said. "Even with his injuries', he's able to move that fast."

Meanwhile Dr. Harper arrived at the museum entrance urging the girls to get back inside. "Tiffany!!!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Atlas was about to engage into an extreme stunt to save Rosie when he saw something coming toward them. A dark blur dashed through the smoke and jumped through the giant gap. Hovering in midair Sonic and Atlas had a better look at this mysterious figure that was holding Rosie tightly under one arm.

"SHADOW!?!", they both echoed in shock.

The dark chao landed inside the head, gently putting Rosie down than marched toward the mainframe without saying a word.

Atlas rushed to check on his female friend who was coughing uncontrollably having trouble breathing. "Rosie!!", Atlas called. Suddenly he was interrupted by an unexpected call through his earpiece communicator. "Atlas!! It's me, TJ. Come in, please."

Sonic in meantime turned his attention toward Shadow's unexpected presence. "Why are you here??", he enquired with a stern voice.

"I came to stop this thing.", he answered. "It's doing enough damage already."

"I have everything under control.", Sonic said with plenty of confidence to convince his rival.

"It doesn't look that way.", he countered coldly.

"Cut it out, now.", Atlas chimed in before the two chao had the chance to start their usual bicker. "You two can either listen to my last plan to stop this thing or continue arguing until the entire city is destroyed."

Both chao looked away completely silent. Then Atlas warned them again just to make sure he had their full attention. "We don't have much time!! If we don't shut it down the military and many innocent people will be pulverized. This robot still has a few weapons up his sleeves, literally."

Atlas was right. As they were talking, Eggorus switched to alternative weapons. As long as his main processor was still intact he could still control undamaged parts of his body, in this case his arms. His hands semi detached from his wrist revealing a six barrels machine gun in each lower arm.

"Fine.", Shadow responded with contained frustration.

"I'm listening.", Sonic said.

Both chao were listening to their ex-master's instructions.

"Are you sure this will work??", Sonic asked at the end.

"I already discussed it with TJ. He also agrees that this is our only chance."

"Even with full force neither of you won't be able to destroy the shield and shot down that mainframe in time. But if you two work together, our chances of success are way better."

"If so… I'm in."

"And you, Shadow...??", Atlas enquired sternly.

"The sooner this ends the better. Let's do it already." Atlas assumed it was as an agreeing respond.

"I have to take Rosie to safety before it's too late.", he said as he turn around to help her stand up. "Rosie, we must go. It's all up to those two now."

A cable descended through the gap and Atlas fastened both him and Rosie to it. Before leaving he had one last warning to Sonic and Shadow. "Don't forget what's at steak here."

"You can count on me.", Sonic said with an optimistic thumbs up.

The two chao were standing side-by-side but not too close apparently waiting for the other to make the first move. "I just want to make one thing clear.", Shadow said breaking the silence. "…what we're about to do won't change anything between us."

"Good. I'm very relieved.", Sonic replied sardonically. "Let's do this.", he said eager to start. "I'm the base."

"On that base I'll make the structure.", Shadow said moving right behind Sonic.

"Atlas… what are they going to do to stop the robot??", Rosie enquired with a hoarse voice as she was being lifted out of the head with the master chao holding her tight for safety.

"A combination of their best skill.", Atlas explained. "I trained them and saw them both in action. If Sonic combines his twister technique and Shadow boosts it up with his speed… That way they can spread more damage through the entire mainframe. That robot better be ready for a serious headache."

"But what about them??", Rosie asked worried.

"They might act reckless all the time, but they can take care of themselves just fine."

Atlas had complete faith in his two ex-students, although he never showed that openly toward them. In Sonic's case, a simple compliment could over-pomp his ego.

Back inside the Eggorus' head Sonic enclosed the processor mainframe inside his tornado technique. With Shadow dashing through the entire structure, the speed was increasing dramatically. At the right moment they merged with by the wind force, curling into a ball pounding the tower over and over in at random spots. It all happened so fast that the shfield was getting hits landed everywhere on the shield almost everywhere almost at the time. In less than a minute the shield broke down from the continuous battering. The mainframe itself was next for the combined treatmentassaultattack.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"What is going on with my master creation??", Eggman wondered nervously as he was checking the strange warning on his control screen. The robot fired a few seconds than ceased. "My controls are not responding, something is wrong with the mainframe. It's overloading and I don't understand why."

"What's the problem, Eggman?? Looks like your visit to the city's mayor is cancelled.", Tails said mockingly.

"I don't know how, but I'm sure you're the one behind this.", Eggman yelled pointing at the fox angrily. "All this battle was a diversion for some amateur scam of yours."

Suddenly they were interrupted by a tremendous explosiona tremendous explosion interrupted them. Eggman looked up to see the head of the Egg-robot veiled in a huge and dark smoke curtain. Above the smoke a lot of small flaming debris was rising high up into the sky like firework. On the ground military soldiers and police were running for cover from the rain of fire.

"YOU!!", the evil genius roared in anger. "You tricked me, so someone could destroy my robot from the inside. Yes, that must be it. There is no other possible explanation. Whoever it is, he's probably a coward who won't even dare to show his face."

And they came in like they were summoned. Two tiny spheres, a blue one and a black one, jumped out of the smoke landing right on the ledge of Eggman's aircraft. They uncurled and the first thing Eggman noticed were the spikes at the back of their heads. A small smoke cloud went by and than only Sonic was the one gazing at the show.

"Those… two?!?! They look…", the evil genius stuttered .

"Ha, that was cool.", Sonic yelled triumphantly. After that outburst he began to look around him. "Where did Mr. Grumpyhead go?? Where did I land anyway??", he wondered as he looked around coming face to face with the evil doctor.

"Eggman…." The name blurt out of his mouth although he never saw the evil scientist in his entire chao life.

Eggman's shocked expression reached a complete new level, pale and petrified. 'What is this?? It's a chao that looks exactly like that annoying blue hedgehog??'

"You look familiar.", Sonic said with a confused look on his face. "But still hideous, that's for sure."

Eggman's silence quickly made room for a short moment of panic. "It's a curse!!!", he yelled deliriously. "Even after his death I'm being confronted with a look-a-like pet."

"Pet?!?", Sonic echoed annoyed. "A 'pet' just destroyed your stupid robot. So, I deserve a lot more respect. Ah, what's the point?? You probably can't understand a word I'm saying. Later, Egghead." With a friendly farewell salute, Sonic stuck a big tongue at Eggman right before jumping of the aircraft.

The gesture made him furious right away. "What an insolent little…. Come back here!!!" He reached forward in an attempt to catch Sonic but he already disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His failed attempt almost made him fall out of his aircraft. He managed to get back in his seat and banged his right fist on his control panel.

Tails, unaware of the encounter between Eggman and Sonic, gathered enough courage to approach what seems to be a defeated genius one more time. "You underestimated all of us, Eggman.", he said. "Even when Sonic the Hedgehog is no longer with us, we won't stop fighting you."

"You will regret ever interfering with my plans.", Eggman warned angrily. "You're the one underestimating me, because it's not over yet. My Eggorus won't go down alone. It will take the entire city in the process. May this be a warning for others who dare to stand in my way in the future."

On his control panel Eggman had one special button protected behind glass. After breaking the glass he pressed the last button which activated the robot's last command; self-destruct.

"In two minutes it's bye-bye you, the military and this entire city.", he said before laughing maniacally. "So long, foxboy.", he finally yelled as while dashed away with full speed.

"He set the robot on self-destruct.", Tails said when he saw the danger warning on his screen. "The bomb is strong enough to wipe out the entire city, just like he said."

TJ landed the Chao Walker safely on the ground with Sonic standing on one of the wings. "What are we going to do?? That thing is going to blow up and we don't have much time.", TJ said through the communicator.

"It's too big to move.", Tails said as he decided to land as well, next to him. "Even if we try we won't get it far enough from the city."

Atlas looked around at TJ and said: "Why don't you two just relax and let Knuckles take a quack at it."

"KNUCKLES!!!", everybody quipped in unison as they looked around to where Atlas was pointing.

A few blocks away Knuckles was marching with a fierce look in his eyes. He paused for a second and everyone noticed a strange aura flaring up around him.

"What's he wearing??", Rosie wondered after removing the air mask she wore to recuperate from the dense smoke inhalation.

"Beats me, but it's charging up some weird energy, really fast.", TJ said as he made a quick scan.

"Looks like I came in time for the final strike.", Knuckles said with a pleased grin on his face.

"Knuckles!!!", Tails said as he flew toward him. "Am I glad to see you."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece.", he replied as he continued walking. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back."

First he assumed a fierce fighting stance, changing quickly by standing up right and slamming his right fist in his left palm.

"Let's do this.", he said before falling swiftly into the ground. The gap he left behind closed itself without leaving a trace.

"Huh!! But how??", Tails gasped.

For a few seconds it was silent until the ground under the robot started to rise in a perfect circle. The robot was standing high above the ground when a spear of rock and dirt came out of the ground with super speed striking right in the middle of the robot's back. The huge force pushed the evil machine into the sky. It flew high above City Hall landing far away into the sea. A huge wave came back toward coast but the coastline was high and rocky enough to withstand it. Then a huge explosion created a tower of water spurting high up and going down in a vertical fall.

People standing on land had to brace themselves for the strong gust coming from the sea. The spear shaped rock swiftly returned to its original state and Knuckles jumped out of the ground with the same speed he dove in.

"And that's how you put out the garbage.", he said wiping the dirt of his hands. He looked around to see a huge crowd of people applauding and cheering as they were finally saved.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Did you see that?? He did it.", Tiffany said in a state of euphoria as she was standing next to Kristy back on the rooftop of the museum along with her father and the rest of the team who couldn't stay hidden in the back wing for long. Everybody cheered louder than fans watching a football match.

"Those gauntlets are truly amazing.", Kristy said happy and relieved the terror was finally over.

"It's not the gauntlet, but the echidna wearing them.", Tiffany corrected her.

'As a warrior, he's worthy to wear them. I knew it, I felt it, somehow...', Tiffany thought as she continued cheering along with the others.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After the last remains of Eggorus went completely down to the sea bottom everybody turned their attention on dealing with all the damage caused by Eggman. Sonic and the others finally regrouped and they were chatting happily about the recent event. Even Amy was able to find them after going through the commotion of police, civilians and military. Although she was happy to see everyone alive, pretty much well and Eggman gone, she was urged to bring forth her discontent of seeing the chao in middle of the danger zone.

"Tails, how could you let them tag along in such a dangerous situation??", she enquired with slight anger in her voice.

"Amy, I know. It's just…" Tails tried to defend himself but Amy was merciless.

"No excuses. Right now, you're scoring even lower than Knuckles when it comes to responsibility.", she said while crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hey!! Leave me out of this, would you.", Knuckles said feeling insulted. "It's not my fault all three turned out to be so pigheaded."

"Hey!!", TJ, Rosie and Atlas shouted in unison.

With no more energy left to join the argument, Sonic had his mind set on only one thing. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get myself some chilidogs to celebrate."

"…and not to mention hungry little Pewe here.", Knuckles added afterward.

"What??", Sonic shrieked angrily. "Hey, we did most of the hard work. Where were you all that time, anyway?? By the bandages I would say you found himself a sweet nurse to treat you."

Knuckles' eyes popped wide open with a mild blush on his face, a clear sign of guilt.

"Looks like you struck a nerve there, Sonic.", Atlas commented while poking him gently with his elbow and he nodded back with a grin.

"You two are about to find out the power of these gauntlet on your heads if you don't shut up.", Knuckles retorted but his rage was enough to make the two chao chuckle.

Surrounded by friends and his attention focused on his next meal, Sonic was no longer thinking about Shadow, but the dark chao was still standing nearby on the very top of a tree. He gazed upon the final strike that put an end to Eggorus and was about to turn around to leave when something struck his mind like an electrical shock.

"So strong…", he mumbled as he tried to focus. "It's… it's him. He's back.", Shadow realized. His first assumption was that all the commotion around Eggman and Eggorus drew his attention to this area but than another alternative popped in his head.

"Kristy…", he whispered as he jumped of the tree falling on a lower branch of another tree nearby.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'And just when I thought there wouldn't be anymore surprises today.', Kristy concluded as she and Tiffany were on their way to her apartment and came across an unexpected acquainted.

"So you two know each other??", Kristy asked just to be sure.

"That's right, from a long time ago.", Tiffany answered still joyful after the huge surprise of coming across with Daemian. "Technically he saved my life by helping me and my father's team to escape the hostility afflicting his country. He had connections in the rebellion back in his home town."

"Shh, saying that out loud could get me executed.", Daemian said as he nervously looked around to see if there was anyone else around.

"That would only happen back home, but not here.", Tiffany said trying to put his worries to rest. "Besides, you and the rebellion are not the bad guys. For everything you did they should give you a medal."

Suddenly her attention fell on Seth who was standing on the ground a few steps behind Daemian. "Hi, Seth!! Remember me??", she said as she kneeled down to talk to him. "It's great to see you not hiding away in a backpack."

"I'm still getting used to it.", Seth replied with his head down.

"Today was quite a day.", Daemian said to Kristy. "When I came to this city I never hoped to come across the world most wanted evil genius, Dr. Eggman."

"No one knows when or where he's going to strike. Our city had a really bad luck today.", Kristy said. "On the bright side there were enough heroes who came in action to stop him."

Although Kristy was having a pleasant conversation she was suddenly urged to look behind her back in time to see Shadow appearing from behind some bushes looking around intently.

"There you are!!!", she exclaimed with glee as she went over to him. "Are you alright??"

Shadow looked over his shoulder just to give his usual short answer with his usual annoyed tone. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, yet I can't help to feel worried, especially when there was a deranged genius roaming the city with his giant robot. Are you looking for something??", Kristy finally asked as Shadow was still standing with his back toward her looking around .

Shadow was barely paying attention to Kristy. He was just listening; relying on his chao instinct like Zelos told him to do, trying to spot him.

'He's around here somewhere. I can feel it, but it's quickly fading away.' In the meantime Kristy waited patiently for him to respond. After a few minutes, he finally gave up. He lowered his head, tightened his fists and took a deep breath.

"It's nothing.", he said without looking around or lifting his head. "I'm going home."

Tiffany came next to her. "Is he ok??", she wondered.

Kristy stood up confused and worried at the same time. "He looked a bit tired to me", she replied. "…and distracted."

--------------

A/N: Hi everyone. First I would like to apology that it took so long to update and thank you all for waiting. This is one of the mayor events in the story. Unfortunately, I had a lot of plot-holes in it so I had to do lot of thinking before I could fill them all up. Hope you like it.


	41. Chapter 41: Submission to rule

**Chapter 41: Submission to rule**

"…and this proves that combined forces can still create a strong front against this powerful evil genius. Reporting from Selene City…"

Before the news reporter could conclude her report Eggman already turned off the TV screen. The news that the city wasn't destroyed made his frustration even worse.

"BLASTED!!!", Robotnik roared as he slammed the control panel in front of him. "After being relieved from the biggest hindrance in my quest to rule the world others decide to take his place. But only a few intrigues me most."

He turned on a video he recorded during the city attack with Eggorus. He analysed the brief face to face encounter with Sonic Chao. There was a brief shot of Shadow in the video film but the attention was completely focused on the chao who dared to stay for a audacious confrontation. Eggman even translated his little speech with a universal translation program.

'I had the perfect plan until that fox-boy and those little pets had to show up.', he thought. 'I see. He was talking to me insolently just as I thought. Did he have something to do with my Eggorus being sabotaged??'

There was absolutely no doubt about it. The only way for Eggorus to malfunction the way it did was an act of sabotage. He stood up pacing up and down carefully reviewing the recent events, thinking of what could have gone wrong in his genius elaborated plan.

"Sabotage… Eggorus was severely sabotaged.",, he kept saying over and over.

Suddenly he received a huge scare when his security system automatically launched a full-scale alert.

"_Intruder alert!! Intruder alert!!_"

"Computer, locate.", Eggman commanded as he returned in his chair behind the main screen.

The computer visualized a green coloured ground map of the entire area around the base and a red X pointed the exact position of the intruder. With one button a complete analysis of the trespasser uploaded on a separate screen. The results arose even more amazement.

"It's just a human?!? No weapons, no special vehicles… Only a daring young man walking toward my secret base?", Eggman said loudly.

At first sight he looked like just a man unknowingly walking toward his own demise, but strangely he managed to reach in a very close range to the base before the security alarms detected him.

'He's either a well-trained military spy or a lucky fool if that he was able to get this close. Either way, he's nocturnal stroll ends here.'

He pressed a special bottom to summon a group of five eggbots to take care of him. The five robots dashed to the location of the intruder, when the target entered their fields of vision, they paused in midair. The leader of the squad descended a few feet to get a better look of the intruder. Through its camera eye Eggman saw a young man wearing a long jacket walking calmly toward his base. The arrival of the robots didn't startle him at all, he halted apparently waiting for Eggman speak first.

"This is dr. Robotnik. You have a lot of nerve trespassing into my domain."

"It is nice to meet you, doctor.", the young man replied in a polite fashion. "I took the liberty of paying you a visit because I have a deal you might be interested in."

"A deal?!", Eggman echoed mockingly. "What can someone so insignificant like you have to offer a genius such as I."

"I can offer you… your ultimate goal, complete control over this entire planet."

The genius scientist burst out with laughter through the intercom.

"What you just said only confirmed my suspicions. You're just some deranged nutcase and if you think that will stop me from punishing you for trespassing well, let's just say that the word mercy doesn't appear in my dictionary. Eggbots attack!!!"

The robots aligned themselves next to each other and on their creator's command they opened fire. They were shooting with great accuracy, but amazingly none of the laser shots were able to pierce through his body. They were blocked a few inches before reaching the target. Eggman was deeply impressed of what he thought was some kind of generated shielding.

'How can this be? What kind of defence is this young man using? My sensors didn't detect any kind of device on his body or in the proximity around him. So it's impossible that those shots can't harm him, normally they can pierce through steel.'

The intruder resumed his stroll toward the base completely undisturbed by the attacking robots. Meanwhile Eggman assumed this as an act of defiance and decided to take stronger measures. He was nearing the main entrance when two cannons poked out from the towers next to the main gate and began to fire at the same time causing a powerful explosion.

After a few more rounds Eggman ceased fire and waited patiently until the smoke and dust moved away to see the end of the intruder. Through the flames the young man re-appeared, once again unharmed. He halted staring at the entire base for a few seconds.

'No wonder you have the reputation of evil genius.', he thought with a faint smile on his face. 'All these intellect and all these power completely devoted into technology. What a waste….'

"The life forms on this planet are in a very immature stage.", he lowered his face as he continued. "It's easier for me, to manipulate."

He looked right into the camera Eggman was using to watch him. The evil genius felt a strange shiver run down his spine like the intruder was standing in front of him, face to face.

"I think it's my turn to show some destructive powers, doctor.", he said with a serious tone.

He stretched his arm toward the gate and an energy ball began to take shape inside his hand. Once ready, the ball dashed toward the gate blasting it out of its frame.

Eggman's eyes popped wide open. "Who or better say what is he??", he said while standing up on reflex. He was expecting to see the man marching into the base but after the powerful explosion nothing else happened. "Where did he go??"

"I'm right here, doctor." An unexpected answer came from right behind his back..

He turned around finding the missing intruder sitting leisurely in a chair across the room. With his head rested in the one hand with the elbow leaning against the armchair, he took a minute to glance through the entire room and then his eyes were again focused on the evil genius.

"I could have made my entrée all the way here before your sensors could even detect me, but it was best for me to make myself clear.", he said while standing up and dusting off his clothes slightly covered with dust. "I'm an entity from outer space standing way above your technological ingenuity."

Eggman quickly regained his serenity, allowing his intellect to come forth and make the best of the situation. "Fine, you have my attention. I'm listening to whatever plan you have. But first, I would like to know your identity and what kind of business you have on this planet."

"Sure. On this planet I go by the name Nicholai Sparta. I travelled a long way through space on an arduous search and by now my search is almost complete."

Nicholai Sparta, the same young man who met Kristy months ago and she came to hate to his gut was now standing imposingly in front of the world's most dangerous genius. After months of absence, he finally came back ready to carry out a plan of global proportion.

"Searching... And what does your search, whatever you are searching for, have to do with my plans of world domination??", Eggman enquired trying to link things together logically.

Nicholai was strolling on his side of the room and ended up leaning against an unattended control panel. "I saw your spectacular attempt to take over Selene City two days ago. A quite primitive and not very efficient effort but still, your methods and reputation caught my attention."

"Primitive, not very efficient… How dare you run my intellect into the ground like that??", Eggman roared furiously at the barefaced insolence, yet Nicholai continued talking like he didn't hear anything.

"Your assistants would speed up my mission considerably and as a reward you can live out your goal as ruler of this planet."

"Intriguing…", Eggman said thinking carefully while stroking his chin with his thumb and index finger. "With all your supernatural powers, you're not interested in the position of supreme ruler. Yet, you can't find what you're looking for and now you need my 'primitive and not very efficient' methods to help you?? What could you possibly be looking for that so important??"

"Not quite correct.", Nicholai clarified. "What I'm searching for is my concern for now. What I'm talking about here is not a joint venture, more a master-puppet alliance. I'm the master behind the curtains and you will be the puppet seemingly running the show."

"WHAT!!", Eggman responded aggravated. "I will never agree with that. A genius such as me will never become a ruling servant. This negotiation is over. Right now I order you to leave my base and never come back."

Nicholai was standing with his eyes closed until he opened them again with a bizarre eye colour change. His serene gaze changed into a threatening, blood curling one.

"You still don't understand, doctor. I was thoughtful enough to enlighten you with part of my plan but now it's time to recruit my first slave." His voice also matched the evilness in his eyes, deeper and sinister. Eggman almost froze at the spot but was able to press a panic button on a hidden remote hanging on his belt to call his robots to assist him.

Nicholai swiftly teleported to a few inches away of his prey, floating two feet above the floor. "Your robots can't save you." He knew what doctor just did, but the doctor couldn't figure out how. "Like it or not, you will serve me."

"Whatta…!!", Eggman yelled shocked before his excruciating scream could be heard all over the base.

Four eggrobots rushed into the control room finding Eggman with his head down, on his hands and knees and purple smoke rising up from his body. Nicholai had his feet back on the floor and his serene and kind appearance. "You understand now, Dr. Eggman??", he asked with a neutral voice.

Eggman pulled himself up to his knees and said: "Yes, master."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Four days later…

The most perfect position was set on the highest peek in the centre of Selene City, Nicholai was gazing at the nocturnal panorama. From afar the clock of a monumental tower was tolling the midnight hour.

"My plan is going perfectly and I'm finally at my favourite part."

Nicholai stretched out his right arm holding a tiny transparent glass sphere in his hand.

"In a perfect full moon night, you will wander through every corner gathering slaves that will obey and serve without questioning."

Then he turned his palm downward and the sphere immediately exploded releasing a purple smoke that quickly crawled down along the building toward the ground, into the street, hiding in the shadows, entering every aperture carrying out his master's command.

Nicholai was pleased. "Go and take them all.", he said with a devious smirk. "I will no longer hide from my enemies. The board is set, so the game is officially on."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Selen City – 11.08 a.m.

"Hello, Tiff. Morning. Our afternoon at the pool is still on, right??"

"Alright, three o'clock sharp. Say hi to everybody for me. Bye."

Kristy hung up her cell phone just in time to step into the bus. Her plans for the day were to enjoy a refreshing day at the pool with friends. It's been quite a heat wave lately and a swim was just a top necessity.

The bus line was riding into the city centre and Kristy was sitting by the window, on the shadowy side of the bus, staring outside.

'Man, it's morning but it's already steaming hot.', she complained while drying the sweat with a small towel. 'What could Dad want to talk to me about so early??'

Her mind was wondering about her father's phone call late at night. His voice sounded a bit unusual, asking her to come to his office at 11.30 a.m. Never before he asked her to come to his office. Whatever he needed to talk to her about only the tone of his voice on the phone already made her feel uneasy with worry inside.

The bus arrived at her stop and after stepping out she had to walk a few blocks before reaching her father's building. Once she walked in, the receptionist recognised her right away and told her to go right up to the office, Mr. Wildman was waiting for her. While waiting in the elevator her mind began to wander about many things.

Besides her concern about her father, she also realized how strange everything felt around her. Normally the city was noisy with sounds of people talking loud and cars honking for every single traffic irritation, but today it was so peaceful. This tranquillity felt strange, alarming but so far Kristy seemed to be the only one bothered.

"Morning, dad.", she greeted her father soon after entering the office. She tried to sound cheerful despite the uneasy feeling still haunting her. At that moment Mr. Wildman was standing toward the window looking outside.

"Morning, sweetheart. Please, take a seat.", Mr. Wildman said solemnly without turning around. Even her father's voice sounded strange, the same way he sounded yesterday. Normally Mr. Wildman would always welcome his daughter with a fatherly hug, but right now he didn't even make eye contact.

Kristy approached him. "Well, are you going to tell what's the mystery about??", she asked as she obediently sat down.

"Your chao didn't come along with you.", he noted after finally turning his mind back into the room.

"He always goes out on his own.", Kristy replied. "He's not the clinging type or a chaperone."

"It's probably better this way.", he noted with a low voice but Kristy was still able to hear him.

"Dad, is something wrong??", she said as her worry about her father's odd behaviour reached its peak.

Mr. Wildman was standing dauntingly like a military admiral, looking down at his daughter who was waiting anxiously to hear what he had to tell and with a stern voice he said: "Something of mayor concern has been brought to my attention recently."

"Concern??", Kristy reacted alarmed as she felt like something terrible happened. "Did something happen?? Is it mom??"

"No, your mother is fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"Me??", Kristy echoed trying to smile a bit, thinking that her father was apparently exaggerating. "Look at me, dad. I'm fine."

"It might look so but you're not. I'm your father and it's my moral duty to look after you, keep you safe, even when you're no longer a little girl." "Unfortunately, I couldn't see the harmful influence that entered your life sooner."

"Dad, I don't get it. What are you talking about??", she asked confused while standing up. "What's going on??"

To make thing even worse the city alarms started to wail.

'The city's emergency sirens are not supposed to go off today. This is not a drill.', Kristy concluded as the sound made her feel even more nervous and tense. Deep inside she knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. Not only with her father, but everywhere.

"It's beginning.", Mr. Wildman said unsurprised, like he was expecting the sirens to wail at exactly twelve o'clock.

"What's beginning??"

"Salvation.", Mr. Wildman answered solemnly.

"Dad, what…" Kristy's questioning was interrupted when two men dressed in black suits entered the office unannounced.

She looked around to see the two men marching half way in, waiting without saying a word. Mr. Wildman came from behind his desk and approached her close enough to grab both her arms tenderly. Kristy looked back, staring deep into her father's eyes and on that very moment her doubts vanished.

"I'm your father and I know what's best for you. Like I said before, you're under a malignant influence. That's why you're not feeling the salvation coming upon us."

"Dad, I think you're the one under some sort of malignant influence.", she concluded after realizing that his eyes looked different. At close range she noticed a mild purple glow in his hazel eye pupils.

"He warned me you would say that. Also, he promised me he would take special care of you." He looked over his daughter shoulder toward the two men waiting quietly.

"Gentlemen, go ahead." He let her arms go so each man could hold her instead. As she tried to break free, their grip only became stronger.

"Don't be alarmed. You already know these two gentlemen from my security department.", He said to calm her down, but it was the first time his words didn't help her to calm down. "They will escort you to the facility where your treatment will begin as soon as you arrive."

"I'm not going anywhere, dad." Kristy was starting to feel irritated. "Who's behind this?? Who's ordering you to do this??"

"You have to go if you want to meet him? He's waiting eagerly to see you and I was hoping I don't have to take you by force."

"He's… waiting for me?? Well, I'm still not going. Just tell me who's behind this.", she retorted angrily after a slight moment of hesitation. "Let go of me already.", she shouted at the two security agent but they didn't comply.

Mr. Wildman lowered his head and sighed while reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket. "In that case, it's best for you to take a nice nap until we get there.", he said as he pulled out a syringe. He removed the cap and give it to the nearest agent.

Kristy went into complete shock. 'What's he going to do to me?? It's almost like… he's not my father.'

"You can't do this to me. Dad, please.", she pleaded trying to bring her real father back, the pliable and understanding one.

"I will, because I don't want to lose you. This is for your own good.", he said holding his daughter's chin for deeper eye contact. Again Kristy noticed a purple glow in his eyes but this time the glow was brighter. "That chao of yours will also be dealt with. As soon as we captured them all we will trace their leaders and destroy them all together."

"What?? Why him?? He didn't do anything wrong, neither did I.", Kristy pointed out. "Leave the chao alone, leave Shadow alone. Chao don't have leaders."

Mr. Wildman moved away this time walking toward the door. "That's what 'they' want everyone to think, the Chaos Chao.", he said tonelessly.

"Chaos Chao?!?" Kristy was hearing many things but nothing made sense for her.

He halted holding the door open in a split. "You don't know. A pawn never knows.", he said than turned his last words toward his security agents. "Get this over with. I have a few final arrangements to take care of. She must be ready to leave when I come back."

'Why dad, why??', Kristy kept wondering over and over again inside her mind. 'If I want to find out what's going on, I can't let them take me away.'

The agent was about to give her the tranquilizing injection, when Kristy thwarted their attempt. "You two are making a terrible mistake.", she hissed angrily short right before taking action.

Mr. Wildman didn't feel like staying around in his office. Although he was possessed by evil, he couldn't take it to see his daughter being put to sleep by force. He went to his assistant to arrange a car parked at the front entrance of the building and a team of specialists waiting at the facility. By the time he returned into his office he found his security agents unconscious on the floor and Kristy disappeared. He took the phone and immediately called the chief of security.

"This is Wildman speaking. Assemble a team and find my daughter. She's still in the building. Don't let her leave."

Kristy, in the main time, made her way to the stairwell to escape. The elevator was a risky trap so she avoided using it again. One hindrance was the security cameras that already spotted her going down in a rush. Suddenly she halted when she heard multiple doors opening. She looked above then below the stairwell and saw many men wearing suits descending or climbing up toward her. Seeing this ambush coming, she took the nearest door back into the building, walking crisscross the floor toward the other stairwell. Luckily, her strategy worked and avoided everyone until she was back on the first floor. She came close enough to see the main entrance under tight surveillance, so she turned around to find another way out.

'Lucky for me I know this building so well.', she thought as she walked to the back of the building and came close to the service entrance. Two men were busy unloading goods from a truck. After bringing in a big load they walked through another door. Kristy took her chance and walked out the door into an alley. First thing that caught her attention were the sirens still wailing and the commotion coming from the main street. Driven by curiosity, she walked to the end of the alley to check it out. There was commotion indeed, people running from the police, but many were captured and arrested. Even some civilians were helping by surrounding those who tried to escape.

'Why are they taking all those people away?', Kristy wondered. Most of them didn't fight back or do anything wrong.

People were taken randomly, total chaos and panic in the main street. Right across the street a young girl ran out a store with her own mob chasing her. Realizing she had noway out, she took off her backpack and opened it. Suddenly, a hero chao flew out it and was hovering in front of her. In her distress, the girl told her chao what she had to do. Her chao hesitated at first then refused by shaking her head. After her guardian ordered her in a stern manner, she turned around and flew high up into the sky.

Kristy kept staring at the poor chao who had to leave her guardian behind when something big caught her eyes. A zeppelin with a huge screen was covering the sky, but the people in the street were too busy to notice. Suddenly the sirens ceased allowing the figure that appeared on the screen to make his speech.

"Citizens of Selene City. This is your new mayor speaking, Dr. …."

"EGGMAN!!!", Kristy shrieked out. "That's not possible!!!"

"Our city is currently under red alert. The city police department is working hard to apprehend the opposing minority. They are a risk factor in our goal of bringing this city closer to a new utopia. But, they are also loved ones and friends. That's why we are counting on your support to bring them all in for treatment."

'He did it, he took over the city and to make things even worse everybody is working for him.' Suddenly a male voice shouted from the other end of the street.

"There!!! She's one of them.", a man said pointing at Kristy.

"They must all go.". people in the crowd yelled out as they were marching through the street. "Our leader commands us. Salvation is here. They are in favour of the enemy."

A strong shiver rushed down Kristy's spine, as she was becoming more and more confused and terrified. She turned around and ran into the alley, took the first turn into another lane.

"Eggman's the new mayor of the city?!?", she said with deep disbelieve as she was moving further away from her father's company.

She finally reached a point where she had to leave the alley, cross the street into the park. A few metres away she paused to calm down and think what to do, doubtful if she should return to her apartment or not. The area was quiet and desolated.

'Is the world gone crazy overnight?? The police are taking innocent people away, my father wants to do the same thing with me. Maybe I shouldn't go back home.'

Her distracted mind became shocked when someone grabbed her from behind her back.

"Agent Ritz here, I found her in sector 9, requesting back up immediately.", a security agent said through the communicator hanging on his ear.

Kristy set her mind straight and with less than five hits the agent fell unconscious on the ground.

"Fool, you should have called for backup before putting your hands on me.", Kristy said before she ran away.

'I have to find a safe place to go. My father probably sent out his agents to my apartment.'

She was about to the alley when a car stopped right in front of her blocking the way. Two men stepped out and approached her in a composed non-violent manner, yet Kristy was sharply aware of the danger.

"Ms. Wildman, we have strict orders from your father to take you back to his office."

"I won't go back.", Kristy replied as she assumed a fighting stand.

"You leave us no choice but to use force."

"We will take you back no matter what."

Kristy looked around to see two other agents approached her and a third one, the same one who grabbed her, strolling slowly to the spot to help his colleagues.

'I must think a way to get away but how? I'm completely surrounded and I can't fight them all off alone. I know my limit.'

"Give it up, Ms. Wildman."

"Spare yourself an awkward and painful moment."

'Looks like I don't have a choice. I must find another chance to escape.', Kristy concluded as she lowered her guard and her head, and waited.

She was expecting the agents to grab her and escort her into the car when she felt a strong gust on her left cheek. She looked up to see a figure dashing quickly attacking all the agents one by one.

"What's that?"

"It's moving too fast, I can't see it."

Suddenly the attack ceased and the attacker landed right in front of Kristy.

"Shadow?!?" Kristy wasn't expecting him to jump in to save her.

"Hurry up, get out of here.", Shadow commanded sternly. "I'll take care of them."

"It's her chao.", one of the agents noted.

"We must deal with him right away.", another one said.

"Just go already!! I'll be right behind you.", Shadow urged her angrily.

"Be careful…", Kristy said before she turned around and ran, jumped over the car into the main street, crossing straight into the park. She heard the men coming after her, but it didn't take long before Shadow's beating continued. After a few minutes she stopped again, hiding between some bushes to catch her breath. Her apartment wasn't far anymore yet she was doubtful to go there or not.

"Don't stop.", Shadow's voice commanded her.

"You're here… already??", she said while heaving exhaustedly. She fell to the ground, sitting right under a tree, leaning her back against it. "You must kidding me, my legs are aching and this heat is suffocating."

She grabbed a full bottle of water out of her small backpack and slurped what was left inside. Meanwhile Shadow was standing on the watch for anyone coming to close. Strangely, the park was completely deserted. Feeling refreshed Kristy continued talking. "I knew you could handle those men easy that's why I left. Still, I hope you didn't go too hard handed on them."

Shadow looked around with a slight irritated look on his face. "I can't believe you're worried about the well-being of those goons."

"It's not their fault. Looks like Eggman finally succeeded in taking control of the city by brainwashing its people, most of them anyway." Kristy had a global view of the recent events but needed more time to figure out the details. Like exactly how the people were brainwashed.

"So it looks like.", Shadow agreed. 'Or that's what someone else wants us to believe.', he thought quietly.

Shadow, on the contrary, had other priorities in mind. "Right now we must leave the city as far as possible."

"Leave??" Kristy didn't expect such suggestion to come from him. "We can't. We must find a way to save my father."

"You don't have a choice, for now your father is safer than you. The police and everyone else are after us."

"I know.", Kristy said feeling overwhelmed at the thought of being on run of the entire city, yet she didn't allow herself to fall in despair.

She was standing on a crossroad and had to choose between staying in the city or leave. There was no final resolution when her cell phone, fastened on her belt, started to ring. First she thought her father was trying to reach her by phone, but when she saw the name on the screen she sighed with great relieve.

"It's Jake.", she said before answering. "Hallo Jake."

"Kristy, glad I found you. I can't talk for long."

"Jake, something wrong is going on in the city, terribly wrong.", she pointed out right away.

"I know. Listen to me. Whatever you do stay away from your apartment, meet me at Road's End and don't make any phone calls until then. The girls and I will be waiting." After that he hung up.

"Jake, Jake!! He hung up."

Shadow in the meantime was waiting until the conversation was over to ask questions. "What did he say??"

"He secretly told me where we could meet. He's waiting for us.", she said while putting her phone away.

"Let's go there.", Shadow said without hesitating.

"But… what if he also became one of them?? Just like my father." After what just happened, Kristy was still doubtful about whom to trust. "This could be a trap. I don't feel like running away from my best friend too."

"He's not.", Shadow reassured her without a doubt.

"How do you know??"

"A hunch.", he replied before taking off.

"Yeah right.", Kristy replied sceptically as she was pulling herself back to her feet feeling achy and stiff. "Wait up!! You don't even know where the meeting point is."

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

A/N: Well, vacation is officially over. Time to get back to business. After long evil is finally rising. Let's see how our chao heroes are going to deal with it. I would also like to thank everyone reading my story so far. Although I'm not getting much comment I know people out there are waiting eagerly for a new chap. I like to thank =v1ciouz-mizz-azn for her super outstanding art of Chao bond (she also has other cute chao art of her own inspiration… Keep it up, gal). Also I read someone recommending Chao Bond in the Sonic Stadium forum, I couldn't feel more honoured.

Well stay tuned for more adventure. See ya!!


	42. Chapter 42: Guardian escape

Chapter 42: Guardians escape

Instead of going back to her apartment, Kristy was now heading toward a new location along with Shadow.

Road's End was the highest point of a cliff not far from Kristy's apartment, easy to reach by crossing the park. She rushed there cautiously staying out of sight of everyone. Shadow followed her all the way, not knowing where exactly the place was yet he didn't ask any questions. They walked to the top of the cliff and found a nice tuned car parked on the top. Judging by the clothing, a policeman was sitting on hood. Kristy halted behind some bushes.

"That must be Jake. That's his car parked over there.", Kristy noted then she realized that Shadow wasn't listening. "Shadow!?!", she called with a low voice trying to find him.

Shadow didn't sense any danger, so he rushed ahead just to make sure. He jumped into Jake's plain sight looking at him intently. Jake was a bit shocked at first but after recognizing the chao standing in front of him he calmed down.

"Hey, Shadow!?!"

"Jake!!", Kristy called as she came out of hiding approaching cautiously.

"It's ok… It's him.", Shadow said as he moved away to a boulder on the side to rest a bit.

"Mommy!!", Suzie yelled from inside the car. She flew out of the vehicle landing into Kristy's arms.

Kristy looked down noticing the trails of tears on the chao's cheeks. "Hey sweetie, you're ok??", she asked while gently rubbing her back.

"I… I lost ball-ball.", she said sadly sniffling.

"She lost her ball in the parking garage back home.", Jake explained. "I couldn't go back to find it."

"Don't worry, sweetie. What matters most is that we are here together. We will find your ball later, ok??"

Suzie nodded quietly, trying to put a faint smile on her face.

"And I'm here too. In one piece, if anyone cares to know.", Julie said while hanging on the car's door on the driver's side.

"I'm so glad you made it and you found Shadow too.", Jake said.

"He's the one who found me.", Kristy clarified. "I wasn't home when you called. I went to see my father." Kristy's voice in the end sounded as gloomy as Suzie's.

"By the sound of your voice, I can tell that things didn't go too well.", Jake said worried as he sat down carefully on his motor cap, next to Kristy. "Mind telling me what happened??"

Kristy placed Suzie back inside the car to have a private talk. She told Jake in short about her father's weird behaviour and what he was planning to do to her. She also mentioned seeing Eggman on a giant screen claiming to be mayor of the city.

"You're really lucky to escape.", Jake concluded from the audacious escape.

To put her mind of her awkward day start, Kristy decided to move to another subject. "Where were you when all this started??"

"At home. I was about to take the girls to the island before going to work when I got a call from Lt. Mitsugi."

"The Lieutenant?!?", Kristy echoed puzzled.

"It sounded like he was on the run. I could hear a tumult in the background. All he said to me was that I had to leave the city as fast as I could. Leave and hide because they will soon start bringing everyone into custody." The lieutenant's words were still vivid in Jake's memory.

"Who did he mean with 'everyone'??", Kristy wondered.

"I was about to ask him but the last thing he said was; that's an order!! Then the call got disconnected." Jake was clearly worried to what might have happened to his superior officer. "The tune of his voice was enough for me to pack what I could take with me and leave. Before I walked out the door I heard the city sirens, police cars parking in front of the building. I knew them; some were close colleagues. Yet I felt like I had to get away from the people I learned to trust, escape at all cost. I knew how they work when it comes to raids, so I could easily leave the building, enter my car and drive here. I saw other innocent people being dragged out of their homes and handcuffed like dangerous criminals."

"It's all happening so quickly. Eggman took everything by storm.", Kristy said with disbelieve.

"It's not fair.", Jake grunted, venting his frustration. "He was defeated. His almighty robot still lies at the bottom of the bay, destroyed just last week. He shouldn't be back so soon, not to mention taking over the city so easily."

Even when Shadow wasn't involved in the conversation he was listening to every word. 'Jake is right.', he agreed in silence. 'Eggman shouldn't be back so soon, unless he's getting assistance from a higher power.'

Kristy nodded then she stood up pacing a few steps forward. "We must get to the bottom of this if we want to save our family and friends. But first thing first, where should we go from here??"

"As far as possible from the police… and the military.", Jake answered. "To an isolated location."

Suddenly Kristy received an instant text message on her cell phone. She checked the name on her screen and said: "Tiffany!!! I totally forgot."

"Where is she??", Jake asked.

"She's with a friend on one of her father's excavation sights in Desert Valley. We were supposed to meet in the afternoon at the recreation centre. But now..." Kristy's voice died away clearly sounding like she didn't know what to do.

"Just call her.", Jake said putting an end to her hesitation. He stood up, walking along the driver's side of the car. "That's the only way to know for sure but remember, keep it short."

"Alright." Kristy felt a bit more confident having a friend backing her up. "I also know a perfect meeting place.", she added.

"Then it's settled. I'll drive.", Jake said with great confidence.

* * *

Vipin 'forest area 5 miles beyond city border' – 6.30 p.m.

They finally reached the second meeting place; the cabin. After parking the car inside the garage they went inside to catch their breaths from a hellish ride.

"Thank goodness, we're here. I hope Tiff and Daemian managed to escape.", Kristy said as she entered the living room followed by Jake.

"We'll know as soon as they arrive.", Jake said. He placed Julie and Suzie on the couch. Suzie immediately moved close to her sister while Jake plopped down on the other end pulling his head back to rest up a bit with his eyes closed.

"I never went through such a wild ride just to get here.", Kristy said while placing two bags on a chair, hers and Jake's.

"Extreme times call for extreme measures. The police force is spread everywhere, even the military blocking all exits from the city. That last patrolling car was the worst pain in the neck." Then he looked to his right to check on the girls. "What about you, girls?? Hope my driving didn't scare you too much."

"I'll live.", Julie said acting all coolly.

"Daddy, you're the coolest driver!!", she replied enthusiastically.

Shadow was standing on a chair right across them and overheard what Suzie just said. 'I just can't figure how that girl's mind work.', he thought dumbfounded while shaking his head. He jumped to the head of a chair reaching high enough to look outside the window. It all looked peacefully quiet outside, yet he didn't feel at ease.

"We're completely out of the phone service area.", Jake commented after checking his cell phone.

"Bad reception. It's always like this around here.", Kristy said as she went to the videophone. She turned it on but nothing happened. "Looks like the power is off."

"Probably just a fuse. I'll check it out.", Jake said as he stood up walking to the back of the cabin. He remembered seeing the fuse box on the back corner of the cabin, right above the logs he pilled up the last time they were staying there.

Kristy went into the kitchen waiting for the power to come back on when the sounds of a struggle came from outside. "Jake?!?!", she called and immediately went to check out what happened. "Is everything alright?? Where are you??"

Kristy came near the fuse box finding Jake struggling with a stranger. Jake was in the upper hand pushing and pinning the mysterious person against a tree.

"Daemian!!", Kristy said when she finally saw the man's face.

"Hey, Ms. Kristy and you must be Jake. Relax, I'm a friend of Tiffany.", Daemian said keeping a friendly attitude after a hostile wrestling session.

Jake released him staring a bit askance. "So, you're Daemian??", he enquired just to make sure.

"Daemian Gustav Snyder. Nice to meet you, although it's not in the best of circumstances.", he said while extending his hand for a saluting handshake.

Suddenly another person came limping from behind the bushes. "Tiffany!?!", Kristy said relieved. "Is that you?? Oh no, what happened??"

"I fell.", she answered short. "Believe me, I'm really glad to see you but right now I really need to sit down."

"'Kristy, I can reassure you that we are still the same friends you always knew.", Zelos said as he was standing next her.

Kristy was a bit startled he was standing so close without her noticing, but something in his eyes and the tone of his voice was telling her that there was nothing to worry about. "I don't know how or why, but I believe you.", she replied. She walked over to Tiffany to help her into the cabin.

* * *

"I was so scared. I thought my leg got fractured again, like last time.", Tiffany said at the end of her story of the day. Meanwhile Daemian was bandaging the wound on her left leg. Luckily it was a minor injury, yet it needed to be taken care of.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? I don't get it. One day everything is fine, on the next the whole world is gone crazy.", Tiffany said still shaken and confused.

"I know. My father wanted his security agents to take me away to some sort of facility for treatment.", Kristy said in return.

"The entire police force is ordered to arrest civilians marked as a potential threat.", Jake said. "I got a massage from my supervising officer, lt. Mitsugi, ordering to leave town immediately as fast as I can."

By hearing this Suzie lowered her head with a gloomy look on her face. "Tsugi-chan", she mumbled sadly.

Daemian was done bandaging when he decided to join the conversation. "But why?? Who's behind this??", he wondered.

"So far everything points at Eggman.", Kristy replied. "I saw him on a zeppelin's billboard right after things got ugly in the city. He called himself; mayor of the city."

"What are we going to do? Everyone's acting all weird, even my own father.", Tiffany said with deep sadness remembering her father and the other archaeologist turning against her.

Zelos came to her, as he never liked to see her so upset. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get everyone back to normal."

"Thanks Zelos. I know I can't give up hope already."

"Let's just take it easy and think.", Daemian said. "I'm sure there are others unaffected just like us."

"Sure, but many were taken away by the police. Those clever enough to escape, like us, will be hard to find in all this commotion. We don't even know where to start looking.", Jake noted.

Kristy decided to go and make tea for everyone to calm down. Jake and Daemian continued talking standing in a corner of the living room. The chao were in the other end of the room having their own conversation.

At one point, Seth gathered enough courage to approach Zelos and Shadow with questions burning on his lips. "Did you guys feel this strange feeling?", he enquired. "It's hard to describe."

"Yes,..", Zelos answered immediately. "…since last night."

"I never felt something so intense and disturbing at the same time."

"I did.", Shadow finally dropped into the conversation.

"When??"

"Months ago, it was a male human we came across with. That alarming feeling is still carved in my skin. It made my blood boil and I attacked him on impulse. Today a mild version of that same sensation was present everywhere, coming from almost everyone. Really annoying."

"I was starting to feel at ease at that excavation site, but today it all changed. I'm glad that awful feeling is not present here with our guardians."

"Don't worry, inside this cabin we are all friends.", Zelos reassured him so he would feel more at ease.

While Daemian helpfully offered to serve tea, Kristy went upstairs into the main bedroom. She opened the dresser and started to search pulling out two backpacks, two flashlights and threw them on the bed. She continued searching the room and the one next door gathering handy items.

When she came back with the last items; two latter jackets, she found Shadow standing on the bed, studying the pile. He looked around staring at her quietly.

"I know what you're going to say and I totally agree.", she said calmly. She started to pack the bags one by one. "We can't stay here and we must leave immediately."

"How do you plan to escape?? There are police cars patrolling all the main roads."

"I already thought of an alternative escape route. From there we must travel to a safer place further away from the city limits. Then the police or the military won't be able to find us that easily." She grabbed both bags walking toward the door. "Just trust me. Ok?", she said giving him a reassuring quick wink, then she went back downstairs.

She entered the living room and everyone immediately turned around staring at her puzzled as she placed both backpacks and the jackets on a chair. Before she could even forget, she grabbed her small backpack and put it away inside one of the bigger backpacks and Jake's shoulder bag in the other. Daemian and Tiffany weren't carrying anything since they were forced to leave in a rush.

"What are you doing?", Jake asked.

"No, the question is; what are we going to do?", she formulated more properly as she turned around toward the others. "Guys listen up. This cabin was a temporary hideout, well better say; a meeting point. Now that we're together we must get ready to leave before it's too late."

Tiffany stood up shocked, completely ignoring the stinging pain in her leg. "But why? I thought we could at least stay here for the night." She clearly didn't feel like going on the run again.

Kristy was beginning to feel sorry for putting Tiffany through another awkward life-risking situation. "I'm really sorry. I know we all need to rest but, there is no other way."

Jake stepped forward sensing that there was something Kristy didn't want to say. "Kristy, who else knows about this place?"

She lowered her head and sighed. "My father.", she finally answered.

"Got it. Loud and clear.", Daemian said before turning toward his chao. "Seth, get ready to leave."

They all stood up waiting to hear Kristy's plan.

"Alright, but how are we going to avoid police and military??", Jake pointed out the mayor point of concern.

"Kaizen and Roxus.", she replied tonelessly.

The young officer went into complete silence for a few seconds than he said slowly: "They're both here."

She gave an affirmative nod. Suddenly the sound of a helicopter was roaming above the cabin. The light of a huge spotlight flashed in from outside, lighting up the entire room.

Daemian moved fast yet cautiously toward the window. "They're here already.", he said as he carefully moved the curtain to peek through the window. Three police cars arrived in front of the cabin.

"This is Sergeant Roswell of Selene City Police Department. The house is completely surrounded. Surrender and walk out through the front door one by one with your hands up."

"It's too late. We're trapped.", Tiffany said nervously.

Suzie started to snivel, panicked by the menacing voice of the police sergeant.

"Oh, Suzie don't cry.", Kristy said as she picked her up from the chair cuddling her to calm her down.

"It's not too late. Into the basement, now!!", she commanded with a firm voice so everyone knew there was no time for questions.

Jake and Daemian each grabbed a backpack while Tiffany was already holding both jackets. Then they descended the stairs into the basement. Shadow took a short cut by jumping off the stairs falling on the table underneath. Kristy was the last one to enter and right after closing the door, she barricaded it with a thick metallic beam, hoping it will buy them some extra time.

"Why are we hiding in the basement??", Tiffany wondered while glancing in the dark and musty room.

The basement looked like any common basement, well organized rather than messy. A room with plastic boxes neatly piled up on one wall, a huge shelf with tools and smaller boxes with spare parts and screws on the other.

"We're not hiding.", Kristy clarified as she placed Suzie on an old table nearby. "We're going to escape through the basement."

She took both jackets from Tiffany and walked over to Daemian and Jake. "Jake, put this jacket on, I'm going to wear the one you're wearing. Daemian, you wear this one and give Tiffany your jacket."

"A biker's jacket. Cool…", Daemian commented as he pulled on the black leather coat. "So, where are the motorbikes??" He correctly anticipated what was coming next.

"Right here.", Kristy replied as she removed a huge blanket uncovering two high tech and powerful motorcycles.

Daemian gave a short whistle expressing pure amazement. "These are unique models.", Daemian said astounded while staring closely at both engines.

"Don't tell me. These two are Kaizen and Roxus.", Tiffany concluded while zipping up the jacket she got from Daemian.

"That's right. Both were the fastest motorcycles on the dark race circuits over ten years ago.", Jake said feeling a nostalgic sensation while gazing at the vehicles.

'Impressive. She can be very resourceful in a crisis.', Shadow admitted as he was waiting on the table to see what's going happen next.

"Yes, it's a long time but now they must rise again to get us out of here.", Kristy said as she was searching on a shelf filled with tools and spare parts until she finally found the switch she was looking for. After activating the switch a hidden door opened. Meanwhile a loud noise came from right above their head.

"They bashed in the front door.", Jake said aware of every single police procedure.

"Come!! Hurry!! Bring the bikes in here. Wait until we're on the other side to start the engine." Jake and Daemian moved them into a dark secret passageway while Kristy and Tiffany were taking safety measures for the chao. Tiffany helped Seth and Zelos into her backpack and Kristy did the same with Julie and Suzie.

"But what about big brother??", Suzie asked worried.

"Shadow, he's…", Kristy started.

"Not going to be stuffed in a backpack again.", Shadow chimed in with a stern voice. "Ever…"

"Hmph, there isn't any room left for you anyway.", Julie retorted with her usual derisive attitude toward Shadow.

"Julie, just focus on keeping your sister safe and calm. Let me handle the rest.", Kristy advised.

While she loosely closed the backpack, her attention went back on Shadow.

"Since that last time, I knew you wouldn't go for it.", she said while slipping the backpack on her back. "That's why the thought of 'bagging' you didn't even cross my mind."

Shadow crossed his arms and turned toward the barricaded door at the top of the stairs. "I would rather face those cops than running away.", he said knowing that a few barricaded doors won't hold them off for long.

Even when Shadow had his mind set on a confrontation, Kristy had other plans. "Oh no, you don't.", she said while grabbing him by the quills poking from his back. "And you're not doing the running either." She walked toward Jake, sitting on the motorcycle named Kaizen, and pleased Shadow on the front part right on top of the fuel tank. "You're going to stay there, hold on tight and enjoy the ride.", she ordered dominantly. "I want to postpone a confrontation as long as possible."

'She can be such a pain sometimes.', Shadow thought with contained anger. "Females…", he grunted frustrated. Jake heard the whole thing but iin the end decided to make no comment about it.

"Got the helmets here. Wherever we go, I just hope we can lose them for good this time." Tiffany handed everyone a helmed then Daemian helped her to hop on the back of the motorcycle named Roxus.

"We will.", Daemian reassured her. "I'm not sure how, but I already feel almighty on this elite racing machine."

"Your optimism is really inspiring.", Jake noted before slipping the helmet on his head. 'He's a bike racer, no doubt about it. The question is: How good is he??' This was one of the traits that identified Jake. Every time he meets someone for the first time, he's compelled to find out more about that person's background, his true nature.

"It's time to go.", Kristy said after shutting the secret passage. "Touch the right side of your helmet with the palm of your hand."

Suddenly Kristy's voice was coming from inside the helmet. "Testing, testing… Can everyone hear me??", she asked.

"Loud and clear.", Jake replied.

"A communication link built inside the helmets.", Daemian figured out with his technical knowledge. "You will blow my mind with all these amazing technology."

"Hmph, you haven't seen anything yet.", Jake replied.

"Really handy.", Tiffany noted trying not to feel left out.

"We can talk later.", Kristy instructed as she was ready to take off. "Start your engine."

The ride started very easy. The secret passageway was a short tunnel that guided them to the far back of the hill where the cabin was located. They were now driving on a narrow secret road partially buried under dry leaves, moving along nearby highway. The night was falling in the fairy tale like forest. Jake was extra cautious trying to avoid getting any attention, so he drove without his headlight on. The helmets not only had a wireless communication link but also a special visor that provided nocturnal vision. They followed the road until it shifted connecting to the freeway.

"Ok guys, from here we must be even more alert than ever. Hold on tight.", Jake warned as he was raising his speed steadily.

Kristy was completely amazed at the huge skill by which Jake was driving her brother's motorcycle. Just like with his own car he managed to bring out its true potential, cooping with his flaws and quickly learning how it was best to steer. She saw how they were rushing by everything; streetlights, cars and transport trucks.

'It's been such a long time since I've been on a motorcycle… How long??' Without realizing it, her mind began to wonder off between present and past.

"Kristy, can you hear me??" She heard a male voice talking to her but she wasn't sure if that voice was Jake's, Daemian's or someone else. "Kristy, you must calm down and stay focused."

"Don't feel so good.", she said with a fading tone.

"Everything will turn out just fine but you have to trust me and stay focused. I can't do this without you, Chris."

The last sentence kept echoing over and over in her mind, while her vision began to blur fading from one vision to another.

"I'm here, I trust you, together we will pull through this.", she said as she clench her arm even tighter around Jake's torso.

As they were riding on a straight road she looked around and noticed four motorcycles coming full speed toward them.

"Who are those guys??", she asked.

"Specialists squad, friends of mine.", Jake answered unsurprised after peeking on his side mirror. "I had a feeling they would be called in on us. Be careful, Daemian. These guys are motorcycle pros."

The leading motorcycle moved in to Jake's left, while the others waited by driving less then ten feet behind them. They were riding on a moderate speed fit for a little chat.

"Officer O'Donnel, this is special squad leader Gregory Masters.", the leader said recognizing Jake right away. "We request you to pull over and surrender peacefully."

"Cut out the 'officer' –talk, Greg.", Jake replied.

"Warnings are a standard police procedure, you know that.", Greg said mockingly. "And in case you're wondering, it's my pleasure to tell you that I officially got the position of squad leader you've been craving for so badly. The captain won't even consider someone linked with the enemy for such an important job. Personally, I'm going to enjoy hunting you down like a ferocious dog on a scaredy-cat. This is my chance to finally prove who's the best driver."

"Who does he think he is??", Tiffany said shocked and fumed by the menacing talk

"A first class jerk.", Daemian answered with great certainty. "That's how you guys say it around here, right??"

"Sort of.", Tiffany replied.

"Enough. Time to move to pro level.", Jake said as he accelerated back to high speed, putting more distance from their pursuers.

"Don't let him get to you, Jake.", Kristy warned him, worried Jake might be lured into doing something reckless.

His reply was simple, direct and cold. "Let's drive."

"Those are my favourite words.", Daemian said thrilled.

The timing came in the worst situation imaginable; traffic jam. Kaizen and Roxus were riding in the middle of the line until they found an opening into an exit road. They turned immediately dashing full speed eastward on a freeway with less traffic. They were driving at high speed switching from one lane to another overtaking cars and trucks.

"They're still following us.", Tiffany noted.

'They are very persistent in capturing us. Normally they would have given up due to high risk for accidents.', Jake realized and it also made him worry about how far they will go.

"Don't worry, Tiffany. We'll give them hassle before that.", Daemian said to Tiffany with a devious tone in his voice. "Jake, I got a plan."

"In that case, lead the way.", Jake replied spontaneously.

Despite the critical situation they were in, Jake decided to put Daemian's driving skills to the test. The two motorcycles switched position and Jake was now flowing Daemian through the heavy traffic. Daemians move were accurate without the slightest hesitation. He shifted through the tightest opening doing his best to lose their pursuers.

"Still on us.", Tiffany commented after some breath stiffening stunts.

The bad news didn't discourage Daemian what so ever. After a brief deliberation with Kristy, he was ready for his most extreme stunt so far.

"Time to find out if they are truly daredevils.", he said while speeding toward a huge intersection with the traffic light about to turn red.

"Jake, wait for my signal.", he said incredibly calm despite the tense moment. The lights already turned red and in less than five seconds, in both directions, huge transport trucks on the road across were coming.

'He's not going to make it.' That terrifying thought flashed through Jake's mind, as the trucks were coming closer.

"Now!!" In a blink of an eye the speed of both motors doubled and they shoot like arrows through the traffic. They passed before the trucks on a nick of time but the special squad didn't have the same luck. They had to make a full stop and gaze in frustration as their suspects were getting away.

"Tiffany, please, not so loud.", Kristy pleaded as her ears were becoming sore by her scream.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it but to scream after seeing my entire life rushing before my eyes.", Tiffany said still shaken by the speed boost. "Yet, I'm so glad it didn't end."

"You really know how to use the nitro boost, Daemian.", Kristy complimented.

"Just a small boost at the right second is all I needed. It was the only way to get them off our backs for once and for all."

"Kristy, where did you meet this Daemian guy??", Jake asked.

"Uhm… Oh right, in a haunted mansion.", she replied calmly.

"That explains a lot. He's seriously starting to scare me.", he noted at first. "Anyway, that was one genius move, Daemian."

"Thanks but please, save the compliments for later. Remain on your toes as we're not out of the fire yet."

Just when they thought they were safe from persecution, one helicopter appeared in the sky and was now following them everywhere they go.

"That chopper just won't leave us alone.", Tiffany noted.

"Daemian, take the next exit.", Jake said as he knew the way. They left the freeway and where driving on a snaky road until they entered a tunnel.

"That helicopter can't follow us in here. Very clever, Jake.", Daemian commented.

"Still, I'm worried about whatever ambush lies at the end of this tunnel.", Jake said. "Entering this tunnel was a risky move, but there was no other way." Once they reached the other side, the road was free. "This is unexpected. No road block.", the young police officer noted puzzled.

Daemian took a peak on his left mirror. "Yes, but trouble behind us just got worse."

"Three helicopters!!!", Tiffany said shocked.

Jake had a hard time thinking on the next effective move. 'How can we lose them?? The road is too sinuous to use nitro boost again.'

Suddenly the aircrafts opened fire, but they didn't shoot bullets. "What are those things??", Daemian asked as he saw how the capsules landed in the middle of the road expulsing a gel like pillar.

"Netshells.", Jake answered. "High-tech energy nets to catch speeders. Move around them as wide as possible so you won't get caught in the green goop."

"They must really like us a lot since they want to want to catch us this badly.", Daemian commented jokingly but in fact he was making a strong point.

"We must find a way to lose those helicopters.", Kristy said after a prolonged silence. 'Shadow will probably take action in hindering those choppers. Jake and the others probably won't believe what Shadow is capable of.' Kristy was praying to the heavens for a miracle and her pray didn't go unheard.

Suddenly a familiar voice was talking directly through the helmet's communicator. "Tiffany?? Kristy?? Is that you?? It's me, Amy."

"I know that voice.", Tiffany said shocked. "Yes, right, it's Amy!!!"

"Amy, but how? How did you enter our frequency?? Where are you??", Kristy wondered surprised of hearing her voice all of a sudden.

"No time to explain. We can see you guys are in trouble."

"I don't know who's talking but we could really use some help here.", Jake said being at his wit's end.

"You got it, help is coming from above. You guys just hang in there. Amy out."

"Help from above??" Tiffany was intrigued by that bizarre sounding phrase. "What did she mean by that?"

Suddenly they all noticed a bright flash of lightning coming from behind but there no sound of thunder afterward. All three helicopter-pilots were having difficulty controlling their aircraft. They were slowly losing speed and altitude. Kristy looked around one last time to notice how the aircrafts were landing one by one.

They slowly began to feel a strange and strong vibration coming from above, and a very deep noise of engines.

"What's that sound?", Jake asked remaining focused on driving.

Tiffany looked up and around but didn't see anything. "I don't see anything, but I can swear there is something flying above us.", she said.

The sound steadily moved forward until they felt a change in the wind. There was clearly something positioned in front of them, blocking the wind.

Like a mirage an aircraft appeared out of nowhere.

"Whatta?", Daemian yelped as he adjusted his speed a bit.

The aircraft cargo entrance at the rear opened, beaming a bright light onto the road. After getting used to the bright light the saw a child size figure standing in the entrance.

"Do you see me, Kristy??", Amy started to talk again as she waved toward them.

"Yes."

"You guys must hurry in. We can't keep it steady for long."

"A tricky stunt, but it's possible.", Daemian said without hesitation.

"Adjust your speed.", Jake advised, preparing to go on board. "We only have one chance, Daemian. Let's go."

What seemed to be a difficult stunt went a lot easier than expected. Both motorcycles entered the cargo compartment and came to a full stop without problem. Everyone removed their helmet to take a deep breath of relieve.

"That was tight. We must absolutely thank the pilot flying this thing.", Daemian said as he lifted Tiffany off the vehicle putting her gently on her feet.

"That's possible. Just follow me. This way.", Amy said.

"I'm so happy this wild chase is finally over.", Tiffany said while she was letting Zelos and Seth out of her backpack.

"That's what I call a hellish ride. Not bad for humans.", Shadow commented aloof before jumping of the motorcycle.

"Thanks, I guess.", Jake replied hesitantly.

"Kristy, you look a bit pale.", Jake noted with a low voice for the others not to hear.

Kristy looked down like she was exhausted or she was just trying to hide her face. "I'm ok. I just need to sit down.", she said short before following the others through a door into another compartment.

Daemian and Tiffany were the firsts to follow Amy all the way into the spacious cockpit. On the head pilot seat they found a young anthro fox with two tails steering the aircraft.

"Shifting back to stealth mode.", he said before the lights in the cockpit shifted to a dimmer level.

He turned around to welcome his new passengers. "Hi everyone. Welcome aboard the Jet Streamer. My name is Tails and, as some of you already know, this is Amy."

"Daemian Gustav Snyder.", Daemian saluted with a faint bow. "It's a pleasure to meet our rescuers and I can't thank you enough for saving us. As my first impression I must say that this is one amazing aircraft."

Tails placed one hand behind his head and smiled modestly. "Thanks."

"I'm Tiffany Harper and this two are Zelos and Seth." The two chao were standing on the ground looking around curiously.

"Our friends Jake and Tiffany still need some time to come around from that wacky chase.", Daemian commented on their behalf.

"Oh, I understand..."

* * *

After less than fifteen minutes, Jake decided to make a second approach on Kristy to check on her state of mind. "Feeling better now??", Jake asked Kristy while handing her a warm cup of tea.

Her eyes were fixed on her cup, yet she was heedful to reply. "Yes… What about the others??"

"They're all fine as far as I can tell. Even Suzie apparently didn't suffer any trauma after that intense motorcycle run.", he said as he looked down on the young chao sleeping in Kristy's arms.

Kristy nodded while staring at her as well. "She fell asleep like a rose."

"Right after we drove up the freeway, I felt you were a bit anxious.", he said remembering what happened a while ago. "Your voice sounded weak and distant, although the strange thing is that; none of us were talking to you."

Kristy looked away. "I… feel better now, really.", she said trying to convince him.

"Ok, I'm relieved to know.", Jake said sensing that she didn't want to go into that subject. 'It must be emotionally straining for her to ride on her brother's motorcycle after such a long time.', Jake concluded. 'It's almost like his spirit still lives in those motorcycles.'

"We all came this far thanks to you.", Jake complemented trying to ease the tension and break the silence.

"I can't take all the credit. I had no idea Daemian was such an amazing driver…", she pointed out spontaneously.

"Oh, right.", he said with a dying voice.

"It was very sportsmanlike of you to give him the lead and you were one hell of a driver too in order to keep up with him.", she complimented, not only to please Jake but also because she meant every word. To back up her honesty she was staring deep into Jake's eyes. Their sights were locked on each other when suddenly someone chimed in.

"Daddy is the best driver in the world.", Suzie's voice chimed in.

Both looked down at the chao who pretended to be sound asleep. She opened her eyes and smiled. "I thought you were sleeping.", Jake said while placing his hand gently on her stomach. "You little eavesdropper.", he teased kindly while tickling her causing her a good laugh.

* * *

The aircraft was flying on autopilot while Tails was trying to establish radio contact. A few steps behind him, Amy was holding her hands tightly together like she was praying, with an anxious look on her face as she was waiting and listening.

"Had any luck yet, Tails??"

Tails stood up, pacing through the cockpit with a worried and absent gaze. "No, there is a lot of interference. I tried contacting the communication centre, but no one's responding."

"Even the communication centre?? Now I'm really worried."

"We must go there and check it out.", Tails concluded decisively .

"Right... I'll tell the others right away.", Amy said before leaving the cockpit.

Tails returned on his pilot seat. "TJ… where are you, buddy?? Hang in there, I'm coming."

He grabbed the steering tightly with destination fixed inside his mind. "Next stop, Chao Island!!"

* * *

A/N: Wow, has it been so long?? The real adventure is just beginning so from now on I have to think the course of the story thoroughly. Hope you like my new chap. Thnx for the comment, Cmpteraddict!!!


	43. Chapter 43: Rumble on Angel Island

**Chapter 43: Rumble on Angel Island**

"Wow, by now I would expect a welcome committee gathered here on the beach.", Amy said being the first to set foot on Chao island.

After landing the Jet Stream on Pearl Beach, Tails and Amy were ready to investigate the situation on the island.

"That's odd. Normally, the Omochao Units would be standing here to see whose invading the island unannounced.", Tails said as he looked around for any signs of chao or Omochao Units.

"An invasion indeed, but I think someone invaded them before we did. Look!!", Amy said while pointing toward the east. "There is smoke coming from the Chao Centre."

While Kristy and her friends were stepping out of the aircraft Tails turned toward them to announce his plan of action "You guys can check the area around the beach. Amy and I are going to the Chao Centre. Hopefully, we will be able to find out what happened here."

"Don't go too far and be careful…", Amy advised as she started to run to keep up Tails who already flew away.

"I'm out of here.", Shadow said before rushing off in the opposite direction, going full speed to the Power Chao Valley.

"Kristy, do you think it's safe for him to go wander around on his own??", Tiffany asked.

"Safe or not, I can't stop him." Than she gave an acquiesced sigh. "He just needs to run around a bit on his own feet. He'll be back, I hope."

"Chao Island is like my second home, but for the first time I'm not comfortable being here.", Julie said to Jake while looking around. "And I really need to stretch my wings after that cramped ride in a backpack."

"Fine. Keep a low altitude and don't go too far.", Jake instructed. "Give me a heads up if you see anything."

"Alright. See you later.", Julie said before taking off into the dusky sky.

Since they had to wait on the beach, Kristy suggested checking out the dark garden to see if they could find anyone there. Tiffany and the others staid behind to guard the airship, while Jake, Daemian and Kristy went out to explore Dark Chao Garden. She remembered an entrance Archon showed her, hidden behind some tall bushes against the cliff's wall.

"Watch your step.", she warned Jake and Daemian as they were nearing the entrance.

"Au….", Daemian yelped as he tripped on something partially buried under the sand.

"You're ok??", Jake asked as he noticed him limping painfully.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I tripped on something and it's not a rock.", he said and right after the pain on his toe faded, he started to search curiously to know what the object was.

"Looks like something crashed into the sand.", Kristy noted while examining a skid mark on the ground. "It must be buried somewhere…. there."

"Found it.", Daemian said as he pulled it out from under the sand. "It's one of those robot chao.", he concluded after whipping the sand from its face.

Kristy approached him throwing more light on the discovery. "An Omochao unit.", Kristy said reminding him what the name of the robot was. "But it's heavily damaged."

"Who or what could have done this??", Jake wondered seeing how he was brutally mutilated. Daemian handed him the robot and he started to examine it.

"With the right tools, I think I can fix it.", he concluded. "If the memory bank is still intact it might tell us what happened here."

Repairing the Omochao unit became top priority. Jake went back to the aircraft except Kristy and Daemian, they came back a while later.

"How's it going??" Kristy asked as soon as she entered dining hall.

"Almost done for testing.", Daemian answered for Jake as he was completely focused in making repairs. To show that he still had a bit of attention to what's going on around him he decided to participate in the conversation. "Found anything else out there??"

"No.", Kristy answered while taking a seat at the table. "The underground cave was completely abandoned. The first time I went in there it appeared deserted, yet you could feel them, the dark chao, watching you. This time, it just feels cold and empty."

"Empty… abandoned ha, just like the rest of the island. I was worried you guys would run into trouble but whatever attacked the island already left as fast as it came.", Jake concluded.

"How do you know all this??" Kristy was a bit surprised by Jake's accurate speech.

"Shadow told me. He's back, by the way. He also said that most areas of the island looked like a wasteland."

Hearing the good news about Shadow made Kristy feel a bit relieved. Meanwhile Jake put down the soldering iron, took a deep breath to blow the hot areas on the circuit board. "I hope this will do. I can finish fixing the limbs and the torso plate later."

Tiffany came into the room and said: "I just finished talking with Tails and Amy to tell them what we found. They are almost done searching inside the Chao Centre and will be back as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'm done.", he said and everyone even Shadow were standing around the table to view the result. "Let's hope this works.", Jake prayed right before turning on a switch. The robot jolted, flashed his eyes once then fell back to his original position. Everyone was waiting eagerly, but after seeing him falling back disillusion began to rise until the robot jumped up again startling everyone.

"Omachao unit 212 ac... ac... ac... activated.", the robot stammered with an metallic off tuned voice. "Waiting for in… in… in… instructions."

Jake decided to communicate as clear as possible, just in case the robot had trouble with his audio receivers. "Omachao unit 212, please report on today's activities on the island."

"Pro… pro… processing….", the robot complied immediately.

"What's wrong with him??", Tiffany asked after hearing the Omochao's bizarre articulation.

"It's struggling with its vocabulary processor.", Jake realized. "I'll have to take a closer look at it."

"Processing com..., com.. complete.", he stammered again.

"We don't have time for this.", Shadow noted right before giving the robot a smack at the back of its head.

"Au!! How much beating does an Omochao have to take in one day??"

"Unbelievable, he fixed it.", Daemian said surprised of hearing the robot talking smoothly after a single blow on the head.

"Shadow!!! No need to be rude.", Kristy pointed out disapproving his cruel method.

"Oh yes, I do.", he replied before grabbing the robot on the neck border of his armour and pulled him close for a better eye-to-eye contact. With a menacing glare and voice, he said: "Now start talking fluently before I unfix you permanently."

Unit 212 started to record a mayor overload in his main processor, equivalent to panic. Kristy immediately separated him from the chao robot placing him on the far end of the table. "That's enough. Let us handle this."

Shadow looked away annoyed, while Kristy turned back to unit 212.

"So, you may continue unit 212. Shadow will no longer bother you.", Kristy reassured him so the robot would be more at ease.

Unit 212 finally gathered the right information and announced it loud and clear to everyone. "Today report: Many unusual orders passed on by the Chao Council since my dayshift began. We had to maintain order among the chao civilians who were acting restless, slightly panicky, apparently for no reason. They no longer felt safe on the island and were urging the council to leave immediately. After a short deliberation, the council in return agreed with a discreet evacuation."

"They agreed!?!?", Jake echoed astonished. "An evacuation based solely on a hunch??"

"That hunch turned out to be right, Mr. O'Donnell.", Unit 212 noted. "At exactly twelve-hundred hours they came."

"Twelve o'clock?!? That's the same time the city sirens went off.", Kristy noted amazed. There was no doubt that whatever happened on the island was directly linked with the bizarre events in the city.

"But, at what time did the chao leave the island??", Jake asked.

"Evacuation started at exactly 10:30 a.m.", the robot replied.

"Somehow they sensed the danger and left long before it reached the island.", Tiffany noted.

"What was the danger??", Daemian asked eagerly. "What or who caused all this destruction on the island??"

Unit 212 took a minute to go through his memory banks for the right answer. "Robots, dozens of them. I recognized the design. They were Eggbots, bigger, faster and stronger than me and my comrades."

"Eggman!!", Jake echoed feeling that something didn't make sense. "He already took over the city. Why Chao Island as well?? Besides, why would a evil genius attack a peaceful island with an overpowering army of robots??"

While Jake was summing up questions, Unit 212 continued with the last and gloomiest part of his story. "My omochao comrades and I held them off for as long as we could. Our last orders were to protect the home front. The chao left with the hope of coming back when it felt save to do so. All of my friends went down, including me as far as I can tell." Unit 212 looked down at his damaged limbs and his chest plate filled with dents and scratches.

"We're back.", Tails voice chimed in shortly before he entered the room. "You guys found an omochao unit??"

"Yes and I sort of fixed it. Here it is.", Jake said.

Amy passed the fox from behind to be the first to have a closer look. "He doesn't look so bad. Most of his parts are still attached to his body.", she concluded. "Can't say the same about his buddies."

Tiffany pulled Amy away from the robot and started to whisper in her ear. "Amy, it's just a robot but it's obvious he's upset after what happened."

"It is ok, Miss Harper. My buddies went down for a good cause." Unit 212 clearly overheard the brief whispering. "I cannot let that turn down my emotional algorithms. As long as my main processor is still active my prime mission is still my prime mission."

"The omochao are very loyal.", Tiffany noted touched by his brave words.

"That's how they are programmed.", Amy said.

"Where were the chao heading after they left the island??", Jake continued asking for clues about the chao whereabouts.

"They headed south in the emergency submarine with no accurate destination. Refuge in a sparsely populated area with a dense forest was their main goal."

"South, ha. They headed toward a subtropical rain forest.", Tails said as he was trying to triangulate their possible location in his mind. "They've been gone for hours, it's most likely impossible to find them."

"And what about TJ and Rosie??", Amy enquired as everyone else forgot the main purpose of coming to the island. "We went to the Omochao shop but the Chao Walker was gone."

"Chao-resident TJ received a distress call through his communicator in his Chao Walker vehicle. Along with his friends Rosie, Atlas and Sonic Chao they headed toward Angel Island to help out a friend in trouble."

"That must have been Knuckles.", Tails noted. "I tried to call him several times but there was too much interference.", he said while walking back into the cockpit. Everyone followed him to see what he was doing.

He sat down on his pilot seat and started to enter new data into his computer to locate the Chao Walker. "My mainframe link with the Chao Walker is not working. Maybe I can triangulate a possible location by reducing the possible locations down to here and Angel Island."

"Sounds good. Just do it so we can find them as quick as possible.", Amy said as she clearly didn't understand a word of the technical blabber and wouldn't care less.

"In that case we must also go to the island to see what's going on.", Tails pointed out.

"What about Kristy and her friends??" Amy was slightly shocked that they were almost forgetting about them. "We can't drag them into a dangerous journey."

"We can't just abandon them on a desolated island.", Tails added.

Jake stepped forward talking on behalf of him and his friends. "You guys don't worry about us. We can stay put until you can drop us off on a safe location."

"Then it's settled.", Tails announced pleased. "Everyone, in your seat and don't forget to buckle up."

While all passengers started to take their seat, Tiffany asked the one intriguing question: "Where are we going??"

"Apparently, to another island.", Daemian answered.

* * *

After a short flight at full speed the Jet Stream was nearing Angel Island and Amy detected dangerous intruders overrunning the sky.

"Looks like we came just in time.", Amy said while looking outside to confirm what she just saw on the radar screen. "Knuckles is in big trouble."

"Now we know where the Eggbots went after they were done ravaging Chao Island.", Tails said while adjusting his coordinates and activating. He tried his best to make an undetected approach but suddenly a group of eggbots turned around and opened fire directly.

"They know we're here.", Tails concluded as he was avoiding the attacks. "They can see through the stealth shield. Everybody, hang on!! We're going for a deep dive in order to lose them."

Tails immediately engaged an extreme evasive manoeuvre. The nose of the aircraft turned downward and they started to fall. Less than a thousand feet above the sea level Tails started to ascend again and the aircraft responded to this quick shift without difficulties. The eggbots tried to imitate the move but crashed tragically into the sea instead.

"Never thought an aircraft could do that.", Kristy commented feeling how the aircraft was turning down up with the same roughness as a roller coaster.

"You must have realized by now that this is not an average aircraft.", Jake replied as he was sitting next to her.

"Ha, it worked.", Tails said cheering his own victory as the others were too shocked to talk.

While the aircraft was preparing to ascend back to surface level of the floating island, at the far back Zelos and Tiffany were making preparations of their own. Tiffany was clearly hesitant about the plan that Zelos came up with. At the very last moment she could no longer keep the questions to herself.

"Zelos… are you sure you want to do this??", she asked.

"I have to.", he replied in his usual composed manner. "Right now it would be a catastrophe if the Master Emerald falls in wrong hands. Don't worry. I made a solemn promise to you and I intent to keep it no matter what." These last words were a frail attempt to comfort Tiffany and apparently it worked.

There was a clear glimpse of relief in Tiffany's concerned gaze. "I won't try to stop you from doing this. All I want to say right now is: Be careful, ok?? Make sure you're back safely."

"I won't let you down.", he reassured her. She pressed a button on a nearby panel to open the rear cargo door. The air current of the decompressing compartment carried him out of the aircraft. At that same moment, Amy came in running with a dazed look on her face.

"Tiffany!! What are you doing here?? What's going on??", she asked puzzled after witnessing Zelos jumping out of the aircraft. She approached her but Tiffany's gaze was somewhere else. "I came to check why the cargo door was opened. Why did Zelos jump off the plane??"

While closing the door Tiffany replied: "He knows what he's doing, Amy. He wants to help."

Realizing the anxious look on her face, Amy decided to leave further questioning for later. She grabbed her hand gently while guiding her back into the cockpit. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Back in the cockpit a gladden call came in through the mainframe link. "Tails, this is TJ, come in."

"TJ!! I'm so happy to hear your voice, buddy.", Tails replied rejoiced of hearing his chao's voice. "I'm saving the long lecture for later. Report."

"Robots everywhere. They're trying to get the Master Emerald, but we're holding them off pretty well so far. Still, I'm glad you arrived before Eggman did."

In all the commotion of the attack Eggman was completely absent. Suddenly the eggbots ceased their attack and started to regroup in midair. Four robots came forward using a special laser to create a screen where Eggman finally showed his face.

"This is Dr. Robotnik speaking, the new ruler of the world. Unfortunately I can't be present in person at this special occasion. I got important matters that require my undivided attention. Still this will be the day that my loyal minions will seize the Master Emerald. I advise you all to give up. You don't stand a chance against my new and improved eggbots."

Knuckles, Atlas and Sonic were standing around the shrine. TJ and Rosie were inside the Chao Walker engaging the combat in the sky. On the top of a hill behind the shrine Tails positioned the Jet Streamer ready to attack with full laser power.

"So, Egghead decided to show his ugly face one way or another.", Sonic said after hearing the brief speech.

Eggman was completely certain he would achieve his goal.

"Guys, get back in your seat. The second wave will come very soon.", Tails advised as he realised everyone was standing close behind him.

"There is no need for that.", Tiffany said pointing into the horizon. "Look."

Beyond the border of the island a pillar of pure seawater was raising going high up into the sky. It started with one water pillar twirling and rising all the way into the clouds, than many more began to risen next to each other surrounding the island completely.

"What is that??", Knuckles wondered shocked.

Everyone was staring surprised as the island was quickly being enclosed in a water cage with a circular roof on top twirling like a vortex. All of a sudden TJ started to hear Zelos' voice talking inside his head making a brief request, which was enough for him to take action without questioning.

"What are you going to do, TJ??", Rosie asked as he was quietly entering new commands in his control panel.

"Charging the Artic Canon. I must concentrate, so save the questions for later, Rosie.", TJ answered with a oddly serene voice. "Whoever is doing this, he's helping us."

"What's TJ going to do??", Amy said as she noticed the Chao Walker ascending with full speed toward the vortex.

"I'm more concerned about those eggbots pursuing him.", Tails said while setting his aircraft in motion again. Using his lasers he destroyed the ones closing in on him. Once the canon was ready, TJ fired the ice beam right into the centre of the whirlpool. Instead of freezing, the twirling water roof absorbed the energy transferring it into the many extensions connected to it. They lighted up with blue light and started to fire sharp ice spear as hard as steel. The airspace inside the cage became filled with ice spears firing accurately toward the eggbots. Many of them crashed after being pierced four or five times from different angles. Those lightly damaged had a rough time dodging and counterattacking.

"It's unbelievable.", Jake noted as everyone was looking outside through the side windows. "Only the robots are being attacked and not us."

Realising the situation was turning into madness beyond his control, Eggman had no other choice but to pull back immediately. "Eggbots!! Retreat!! Retreat at once!! You haven't seen the last of me." Those were his last words right before the screen robots were destroyed simultaneously.

"The rest of the robots are leaving.", Kristy noted relieved.

"It worked. It's over.", Rosie cheered victoriously inside the Chao Walker. "You're a genius, TJ." In her joy she gave him a tight hug and he blushed, trying to keep the steer of the aircraft steady.

"No big deal!! I was simply part of a spontaneous teamwork action.", he said modestly. "Glad those evil robots are gone and the Master Emerald is safe."

"That was amazing.", Atlas noted still staring up into the sky.

"Cooler than a firework show.", Sonic added making an ambiguous statement.

Atlas turned toward Knuckles and immediately realised something was wrong. He didn't show the same joy as everyone else, on the contrary he had a stern gaze in his eyes and his right hand was closing into a tight fist.

Both aircrafts landed near the Shrine and Tiffany was the first to step out. She ran up a cliff and kept peering into the sky witnessing how the water pillars were withdrawing back into the sea. With all the water gone only a shiny spark was hovering in the sky and started to descent steadily toward the ground.

"Zelos!!", Tiffany yelled before running off to meet with him. With Daemian trying to keep up with her she reached into a clearing filled with ruins and came just in time to receive Zelos in her caring and protective arms.

"You did it… You're a true hero, Zelos. I'm so proud of you.", she said with a low voice while dropping slowly on her knees. Zelos' eyes were hanging half open at first but after feeling the safety and the warmth inside his guardian's arms he could finally lower his guard and rest.

"Is he alright??", Daemian asked worried as soon he caught up with Tiffany's frantic run.

"Yes… He's exhausted and needs to rest a while.", she replied while whipping the tears of her face.

"He's the one who caused…", Tails started when Knuckles stormed by along him marching straight toward Tiffany.

"That chao…", he roared while pointing at Zelos. The shock made Tiffany hold Zelos even closer against her chest. Knuckles looked around at Amy and Tails pointing at Tiffany menacingly. "Don't you see?? That chao is Chaos!! I recognize his energy."

"CHAOS!!", Tails and Amy echoed shocked.

"Who's Chaos??", Daemian asked puzzled.

"Chaos is an ancient water creature that was sealed inside the Master Emerald thousands of years ago.", Amy explained briefly.

"He was freed by accident, causing a lot of damage in Central City.", Tails added with a worried tone in his voice.

"Wait a minute.", Jake said as he realized something shocking. "He caused that major flood in Central City three years ago??"

"Yes and if it wasn't for Super Sonic the world would have gone through a history of destruction all over again.", Knuckles said.

Tiffany looked away with a mixture of anxiety and sadness on her face. She sighed like she was trying to build the necessary strength to confront this accusation on Zelos' behalf.

"The God of Destruction.", she said as her eyes were fixed on her unconscious chao. "That's how he was called thousands of years ago."

"You knew?? You knew all along, didn't you??", Knuckles reacted even more agitated.

"I would make an incompetent archaeologist if I didn't know the dark side of the echidna history and also an incompetent guardian if I didn't know the dark past of my own chao."

"Tiff, you knew who he was??", Kristy asked still with disbelieve.

"There are no secrets between Zelos and me. That's how I became his guardian. Chao bond is based on mutual honesty and trust." She looked down at her unconscious chao again. "Yes, I know his past. Well, at least what he remembers so far. He's thousands of years old and most of his life was filled with fear, anger and emotional pain. His immortality impedes his spirit to move on to the next life so instead he started a clean slate in life. After his battle with Super Sonic his spirit returned into a chao egg and started anew. Now all he wants, for all chao and himself, is a peaceful life, but he also knows when to step up in order to preserve that peace." She turned her vision toward Knuckles. "That's why he jumped out of the aircraft, to help you protect the Master Emerald. He also guarded the Emerald a long time ago, until he was no longer fit to do so."

"I understand." Knuckles assumed a less aggressive pose. He crossed his arms, lowered his head and sighed before continuing. "But I must remain firm in this issue, it's way too much risk to have him near us and especially near the Master Emerald."

"He made me a promise, you know.", Tiffany added to her chao's defence. "He would never use the powers of the Master Emerald or the Chaos Emeralds ever again."

Knuckles shook his head still completely sceptical. "I don't want to lower my guard based on a promise. Right now, we are in the middle of a crisis. So we don't need one more menace to deal with along the way."

"Knuckles, can we talk for a one minute?? In private.", Amy interrupted while grabbing his and Tails' arm. She excused herself to Kristy and her friends before dragging the fox and the echidna to a save distance out of their hearing range.

While the three anthros were talking, Kristy, Jake and Daemian focused their full attention in comforting Tiffany.

"I think you're very brave.", Jake said showing well-meant sympathy. "I knew Zelos was a special chao, but I never thought he was this special."

"Thanks for putting it so lightly.", she noted. "I feel like I owe you all an apology. We've been friends for so long and still I never had the courage to tell you about his past."

"Tiffany, there is no need to worry or feel guilty. You did what was best for him, to protect him no matter what.", Daemian said while helping her to stand up. "I'm one hundred percent behind you. If Tails and his friends don't want Zelos here, I'm leaving with you without hesitation."

"Same speech goes for me too.", Kristy said in turn. "What he did in the past is part of the past. He's a different chao now and he deserves a second chance."

"Ditto here.", Julie said descending in the middle of the group. "I'm not saying this just to play along. It's just that I know Zelos is a nice and peace loving chao and Suzie would also agree with me if she wasn't sound asleep."

Tiffany finally gave an optimistic smile and nodded faintly. "Thanks guys."

* * *

As soon as they were standing in a save distance Knuckles was first to speak. "I say; we drop them all off at the first stop and start our quest in stopping Eggman."

"Don't be such a fun spoiler, Knux." Suddenly Sonic was also participating in the argument.

"Watch your mouth, shorty.", Knuckles retorted.

"I think Sonic is right. You're acting way too cautious, dad.", Atlas pointed out. "Now that Eggman somehow managed to take over the world overnight an alliance may just be necessary to thwart his plans."

"I don't think Zelos is a threat near the Master Emerald. Right now he's living a happy and peaceful life without it.", Rosie said completely convinced.

"Back when we were battling the eggbots I heard him talking to me inside my mind. He can communicate telepathically, no doubt.", TJ said still deeply impressed by this unique experience. "But I also felt his connection as friendly… trustworthy."

"See… he decided to ask TJ for assistance instead of relying on the Master Emerald's power.", Atlas concluded.

"Is it just me or did the chao just take full control of this discussion??", Amy whispered toward Tails.

"It's unbelievable.", the young fox said completely dumbfounded. "I just hope they leave him whole."

Being cornered with so many refutations, Knuckles finally rest his case. "Alright, alright… I'll go along with trusting this new Chaos."

"Zelos!!!", the four chao corrected him in unison.

"Fine, Zelos. Are you midgets happy now??", Knuckles replied with contained frustration.

"Yay… Wohoo", they all cheered in reply.

"I knew there was a nice guy slumbering deep inside you, dad.". Atlas complimented.

"Keep up the 'dad' -calling and you'll never see a nice guy again." The echidna looked up toward Tails still with a stern gaze in his eyes. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Then he turned around walking back toward the shrine.

Tails, Amy and the chao turned back to Kristy and her friends to announcer their resolve. "Alright guys… I think we came to some sort of compromise."

A few hours later the Jet Stream was back in the sky with a lot more passengers than before. The Master Emerald was safely stored away in a special compartment near the engine room and the Chao Walker was docked inside the cargo compartment. Finally save from danger everyone could relax and many were already beginning to fall into slumber. The awkward events of the day started to haunt Kristy's mind to the point that she was mumbling in her sleep. In her mind she could hear her father talking with the same unfeeling tone he had that morning.

After calling out to her father a few times with a low voice, two intriguing words came up. "Chaos Chao…"

"What did you just say??", Shadow asked all of a sudden. He was sitting on the armrest of Kristy's seat with his eyes closed but he wasn't sleeping at all. Instead he was overhearing his guardian's mumbling.

The severe tone in his voice awoke her almost immediately. She jumped up looking around a bit disoriented. "Huh, that's odd. I can't believe I dozed off just like that.", she said while rubbing her eyes.

"No wonder. You're obviously exhausted.", Jake replied as he was sitting next to her. He was also awakened by Shadow's spontaneous questioning.

"You didn't answers my question.", Shadow said slightly annoyed. "You mumbled the words 'Chaos Chao' when you were asleep."

Kristy hushed gently. "Keep it down, you'll wake the others. Let me think. Chaos Chao… right…. Uhm, my father mentioned that to me when I went to visit him at his office today." She paused a second trying to remember more details. "He told me that they are the supreme leaders of the chao, or something like that."

"Chaos Chao!?!", TJ echoed. He was sitting on the headpiece of the front seat. He thought about it thoroughly before coming to a conclusion. "No, never heard of them."

"Hmm… It's most unlikely they even exist. The chao race is divided in many clusters…", Atlas pointed out as he took a seat next to TJ. "but there never was one chao or a group of chao that ruled over all of us."

Kristy's concern about waking the others was in vain. They were waking up and joining the conversation one by one.

"And what about the Chao Council on the island??", Daemian asked intrigued.

"The name says it all. They are a group of advisors working hard to bring the best solution to any problem. All of us on the island listen to them because in the council there are representatives that speak on behalf of each kind. They are also entitled to penalize those who violate the rules on the island.", Atlas explained. "And most of all they talk a lot, for hours sometimes, making important agreements to preserve peace and harmony on the island."

"As simple as that, but let's stay on the main subject. Shall we??", Jake proposed as he turned everyone's attention back to Kristy. "I think everything your father said are very important clues for us to start investigating."

"What else did he say??", Shadow continued his interrogatory.

"He was talking like he was waiting for something to happen. He mentioned salvation and he wanted me to get special treatment in some sort of facility.", Kristy summed up accurately.

"That's probably the place where the Chao Guardians were taken.", Jake assumed and everyone else listening had the same hunch.

"A facility!?!", Amy echoed. "Maybe Cream is there too."

"Cream!! That cute little bunny girl!! How awful.", Tiffany commented worried. "What happened in your hometown, Amy??"

"Tails and I made a quick stop at Green Ville but we didn't get the usual warm welcome. Many of the villagers had an evil look in their eyes and they even tried to apprehend us. We barely managed to escape and we couldn't even find out what they did with Cream and Cheese."

"Sounds similar to the events in our city.", Jake noted.

"Right.", Kristy said a bit saddened.

"So, what shall we do now??", Daemian wondered eager to know the new course of action.

"If you ask me, I think we should gather the emeralds first.", Knuckles proposed but obviously his statement was not well received by the others.

"Emeralds!?! Many lives are in danger here.", Jake said slightly aggravated. "We don't know what's going to happen to them in the next couple of days but here you are talking like those jewels are far more important. So my question is: Why??"

"Because, if Eggman gets his hands on those jewels, all hope is lost." Knuckles pointed out briefly. "He ordered his robots to attack the island to get the Master Emerald. So my best guess is that he must be also after the seven chaos emeralds."

"I'm afraid Knuckles is right.", Tails commented. "I did some research after his last city attack and I'm absolutely certain he already has at least one emerald."

"That's a good news.", Knuckles noted sarcastically.

"How do you know??", Amy asked.

"Through Eggorus…", the young fox replied. "I travelled to the bottom of the bay where it sank with my mini-sub and found a fake emerald inside. He used it as a power booster for that robot. That's how the robot could cause so much damage. The emerald ran completely out of energy and it could only be charged by transferring energy from a real emerald."

"The power from one single fake emerald caused all that trouble in Selene City. Think about what could happen if he gets the others.", Knuckles added as the end of Tails' story.

Suddenly there was a gloomy gaze on everyone's face. "In that case we must hurry before it's too late.", Tiffany proposed trying to break the silence.

"But, what exactly are those emeralds you're talking about??", Daemian asked.

"Maybe it's best to show you. Come…" Tails beckoned everyone to follow him.

The aircraft was flying on autopilot, Amy was in charge inside the cockpit and Tiffany remained in her passenger seat vigilant over latent Zelos.

"Zelos… you're ok??", she asked after noticing Zelos was wide awake yet he didn't say a word.

"I'm fine. It's just that… name sounded so familiar.", he said with a weak voice.

"What name??"

"Chaos chao.", he replied. That's when Tiffany realized he was awake and listening around him long before she noticed. "It sounded like a faint echo coming from deep inside my memory."

"Maybe it's something from your past. There is so much you don't remember."

"Sometimes I think it's better this way, for me not to remember. It would make it easier to move on with my new life but, other times, I feel there are certain fragments from my past I should recall. The name Chaos Chao for instance, it just triggered a nostalgic feeling deep inside."

"It must be very frustrating not remembering important things.", Tiffany said while laying her hand gently on his head. "Don't push yourself. Maybe if you just relax and rest, your memory will surface some more details."

"Maybe you're right." After that he took a deep breath and closed his eyes again.

Meanwhile everyone else moved into the engine room where Tails had a special compartment with one emerald stored inside.

"You have an emerald powering this aircraft??", Knuckles asked hesitantly already sensing like it wasn't a very good idea.

"Not really. I decided to use that option only in an extreme emergency."

"I hope that emergency never comes.", the echidna pointed out with a grave tone. "The power of one single emerald is way too unstable."

"We will figure out a plan right after we land.", Tails said.

While everyone was gawking at the emerald, Tails and Knuckles were focused on a small detector device Tails had been keeping for a long time.

"I hope it still works.", the young fox said. "I'll hook it up on my main radar inside the plane to increase its range, so we can locate all the other emeralds at once."

The device was finally working when Tails immediately noticed an unexpected reading on the screen.

"Hey wait a minute. There is an emerald very close.", he said shocked.

"The one you have in here, duh…", Knuckles replied annoyed.

"No, not that one. Another one. There is another emerald right here inside the Jet Stream. Come on…"

The two left the room in such a hurry Jake, Kristy and Daemian were urged to follow them to find out what was going on. They went back into the cockpit finding Tails and Knuckles unpacking Jake's backpack.

"Hey, what's the…", Jake started asking when Tails pulled out an emerald out of his work bag that was stored inside one of the two leather backpacks. He immediately changed his question. "Where did that come from??"

"You had a chaos emerald with you all along.", Knuckles said accusingly.

"What!?! Wait a minute. I had no idea I had one of those things with me.", he pointed out sternly in an attempt to prove his innocence. "Unless… Julie."

"You called.", the female chao replied dotingly as she was hovering next to him.

"Yes. Since you and your sister packed some of your stuff in my bag, I was hoping you could tell me; where did you get that??"

"Found it.", she replied callously. "Well, Suzie found it. During our last summer vacation at the beach she was playing treasure hunt and found it buried under the sand. She calls it her secret treasure."

"That's about six months ago. Why didn't you…"

"My treasure!!", she yelled well hugging the emerald in a greedy manner.

"Hey, you're awake. Finally…", Jake said surprised. He approached her and gently removed her from the emerald. "It's ok, sweetie. We were just looking at it."

"My treasure.", the little chao said with a whiney voice.

"She didn't want to tell you about it because she was too frightened you wouldn't allow her to keep it.", Julie said on her sister's behalf.

"I see...", Jake said while looking down at Suzie. "I'm totally amazed you hid this emerald for such a long time, Suz. But, now that we know how dangerous it is, I'm afraid you can no longer keep it." After saying this painful words, he laid has hand gently on her head, but that couldn't stop Suzie's eyes from tearing up.

"Kind of think about it, I was hoping you guys could hang on to it a bit longer.",

"WHAT!?!", everyone shrieked simultaneously.

"Tails, can I talk to you a minute?? In private??", Knuckles said with a rude politeness while grabbing the fox's arm.

"Sure, after I…", Tails started but Knuckles didn't have the patience to wait, so he dragged him away.

"Au… ok ok."

While Tails and Knuckles went to the far back of the cockpit Zelos took the chance to make a warning speech. "All of you please listen. It's very dangerous for a chao to be exposed to the power of a chaos emerald. As guardians you must prevent this at all cost."

"We understand. Thanks for the warning, Zelos.", Kristy replied while Jake and Daemian had a worried gaze on their face.

"How can I say this??", Knuckles started thinking out loud. "Let's see…. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!?"

"What's the point in dragging me here if you start yelling like that.", Tails pointed out. "Everyone can hear you, you know??"

"I don't care. We can't leave those humans with a chaos emerald!!"

"Well, they had one for months now, unaware of the danger, and so far nothing went wrong."

"I call that beginner's luck.", Knuckles pointed out as possible reason.

"Now that they know about it maybe they can help us."

"I don't get you."

"It's a strategy.", Tails explained more detailed. "Even after we gather all the emeralds, if we keep them separated among us, Eggman won't be able to get them all at once."

"And with 'us' you mean??"

"Well, we, the chao and… the humans."

"Urgh…", the echidna grumbled in frustration.

"No need to underestimate them, Knuckles.", Amy said joining the dispute. "They are up for the task. You should have seen them on the freeway with half the police force on their tails. Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Looks like this is another dispute I won't win.", Knuckles said while shaking his head.

"So it's settled.", Tails said before rejoining the group. "You guys can help us gather the other emeralds if you want to of course."

Jake took a quick glance at Kristy, Tiffany and Daemian. Each gave a nod agreeing with the offer. Afterward Jake stood up speaking on behalf of his friends and himself. "Well, we will help you under one condition and that is... Once we finish with this emerald hunt we will start looking for that facility Mr. Wildman mentioned right away."

"It's a deal.", Tails said while extending his right hand.

Jake accepted the gesture and by doing this they bind the agreement. "I hope this alliance will help us achieve our common goal."

* * *

A/N: My first chap for this year… Shame on me…

Well I haven't sat still all this time, you know. I've been filling plot holes here and in the future chaps. Got to fill in the good action. Also I want to thank all my readers, especially those who recently commented (comments for 2010). Glad to know you all liked my story so far.


	44. Chapter 44: Mission ASUN

Chapter 44: Mission 1 - A.S.U.N.

It's been over a week since Kristy and her friends were forced to runaway from their hometown and during a high-speed manhunt in the desert valley were rescued by Tails and Amy. From that day they didn't sit still, not even for a second.

The entire group got involved in a huge search mission with Tails as leader. After increasing the range of his emerald locator, he was able to pinpoint the location of the emeralds scattered across the globe. Ever since the epic and tragic battle in space, the emerald fell back widespread over the planet and no one, not even Eggman thought of gathering them all. Collecting them one by one would take a lot of time but the group was numerous enough to carry out a special strategy; separate, retrieve and regroup.

So far they had two emeralds in their possession and Tails was absolutely convinced that Eggman had one too so there were only four left to be found. Four emeralds, four groups on their separate way toward the so far unknown adventure.

So now, the new adventures begin.

First team consisting of Jake, Kristy, Shadow and omochao unit 212 were riding in a special rough terrain vehicle through the wild and desiccated plains of a desert in the central continent. Tails, Knuckles and Jake turned Kristy's jeep into a rally vehicle with all the necessary equipments and supplies to survive in the desert.

"It's really nice of you to join us, 212.", Kristy said in an attempt to open a conversation with the backseat passengers. Shadow was sitting on a special elevated seat next to the window staring at the landscape outside. He didn't say a word and Kristy didn't feel like bothering him, yet.

"No problem at all, Ms. Wildman. Until all my external systems are fully functional, I thought it was best for me to remain close to my personal technician."

"I already promised you that I would finish repairing your limbs as soon as I get the chance.", Jake said knowing that unit 212 was referring to him as his 'personal technician'. "Just be grateful I got your vital functions working."

"Don't worry, 212. I can assure you that Jake is without doubt a guy of his word.", Kristy pointed out trying to strengthen Jake's credibility. "Oh and since we are probably going to be together for a while, please call us by our first name. No need to be so formal all the time."

Kristy turned her attention back on the mini radar screen installed inside the glove compartment. "We're closing in on the location of the chaos emerald."

"That's a shame. I was beginning to enjoy the desert ride.", Jake said while he was driving the jeep through the rough terrain.

"We have a mission, remember? If you want to cross through the desert I advice you to sign in for the next desert rally."

Jake smirked after thinking it. "I might do just that."

"What's the big deal about deserts anyway? It's hot, dry and despite all the precautions sand tends to crawl into the most uncomfortable places. In this drought I'm seriously in the mood for a mud bath."

"I'm afraid you'll have to settle for a cold beverage instead.", Jake said.

"Oh right, I could use something to drink.", Kristy said as she leaned forward fetching a cooling bag placed next to her left leg. The bag was filled with enough cooled water and other beverages for Jake, Kristy and Shadow to bear the long desert ride. "You guys need anything?"

She unzipped the bag half way when a spiky blue head suddenly popped out of it.

"Finally!", a familiar voice suddenly shouted with glee.

"SONIC!", Kristy shouted in shock.

Everyone's face went stunned and Jake immediately stopped the car.

Ten minutes later…

After calming down Jake changed course toward the shadowy side of a huge desert rock. It was time to take a break from driving and at the same time they could focus completely on Sonic.

"Fieww, thanks a lot.", Sonic said finally breathing fresh air. "I don't think I could have survived any longer in there. It was fine at first but than it was starting to turn a bit muggy in there."

"And how did you end up in the bag?", Kristy asked.

He was sitting on a special matt on the ground next to her as he finished drinking a full bottle of water. "Refreshing.", he said relieved from his thirst. "Uhm oh yeah, I hid inside it and someone put me inside the car. I think it was Amy."

"And why were you hiding in there? You were supposed to go with your friends. TJ's team, as I recall."

"Well, the submarine trip didn't sound like much fun. I asked Zelos to take my place. He's a top swimmer so I thought that he would be a much greater help underwater.", Sonic explained.

"Okay, but you didn't answer my first question.", Kristy pointed out.

Sonic chuckled timidly as he was clearly trying to avoid the question. "Well, after studying my options I decided to tag along on this mission. I wasn't sure you guys would agree, so…"

"So, you sneaked along.", Jake concluded as he was sitting next to Kristy, listening and drinking his bottle of water. "If you would have just asked from the beginning we wouldn't have made a big deal out of it, as long as you can handle the heat around here."

Due to the high temperatures in the desert, Jake's chao, Suzie couldn't come along. Young chao have difficulty dealing with extreme temperatures, hot or cold. The adults, on the other hand, are a lot more resistant, but far not immune. For her not to feel left out Jake asked Julie to keep her company as they were tagging along with Tiffany, Daemian and Seth.

"I didn't want to miss the chance to surprise you guys.", Sonic replied on Jake's statement.

"Mission accomplished.", Jake noted.

"Great, so we're stock with this obnoxious stowaway.", Shadow commented as he was starting to feel annoyed by Sonic's presence. He was standing on the jeep's roof.

"Take it easy, Shadow. It's no big deal.", Kristy said while fetching her cell phone. Everyone's cell phone was also modified to connect into a secured network Tails created, so they can stay in touch with each other. "Although I'll have to contact Tails and inform him about this slight change of division."

Shadow jumped of the roof, somersaulting over Jake and Kristy's head and landing on the edge of the cliff. "How far before we reach the emerald?", he asked without looking around.

"Less than two hours at our current speed.", Kristy replied. "The emerald's signal is coming from behind those rocky hills in the west."

"That's all I need to know. I'll go ahead to take a closer look. I've been sitting around far too long."

Kristy's tip of the emerald's location was also Sonic's cue for some action. "Time for some leg stretching. That's just what I need.", he said while doing some stretch exercises.

"You're not going anywhere, puny chao.", Shadow warned him with a stern voice.

"Oh yes, I am.", he countered. "As a matter of fact I'm going to be the first to get the emerald."

"You'll have to go through me first."

"Ha, no problem." Shadow immediately took off, leaving Sonic in the middle of the bickering, running down the hill going west straight toward the emerald.

"Hey, what happened to ready, set, go? Cheat all you want, I'm going to win anyway. I'll show him."

The tremendous speed burst of both chao lifted a huge cloud of sand that showered Jake and Kristy completely.

"Oh thanks a lot, guys!", Jake yelled sarcastically despite the fact that both chao were already miles away. He was dusting of the sand from his garments and spitting some out of his mouth.

Kristy was doing the same before she joined the complaint. "That's just what I need, more sand under my clothes. They're running faster than we could ever go with the jeep." She sighed slightly annoyed before continuing. "Rivalry sure is a typical male thing."

"Male thing!", Jake echoed sensing that the statement included to him as well.

On that moment Kristy decided to make a barefaced approach. "Aha, officer Gregory really got to you back in Desert Valley.", she pointed out refreshing Jake's memory.

"With him it's different. We are more like friendly rivals. You'd be surprised how much rivalry motivates an individual to push the limits even further with every single challenge. It's so… exhilarating. Well, that was before everyone changed." Jake's voice faded away a bit on the last sentence.

"I know. The same thing goes for Sonic and Shadow. They convincingly act like mortal enemies but the truth is, they are thrilled to challenge each other's speed and agility. For them it's exhilarating and accelerating."

Jake and Kristy resumed the journey on their own pace into the hills they previously saw from afar.

"Do you see that?", Kristy asked. They were looking at tire track marking a road.

"People use to come here. Quite frequently, I guess. We might as well follow it and see where it goes.", Jake said. Almost on the other side of the hill they made a full stop as the road came to a dangerous death end. A few more metres and the car would fall into the bottom of a ravine.

"Still no visual sign of those two high-speed desert rovers.", Jake noted as he stepped out of the car to take a look around.

"Since TJ gave every chao a tracking medal, I'm not so worried anymore about Shadow's whereabouts.", she noted while walking forward trying to get a better reading on the handheld sensor she removed from inside the glove compartment. She was double-checking her results when something caught her eyes. "Jake, I see a ledge over here going all the way down but it's too narrow for a car."

"In that case, I don't mind a little stroll.", Jake said as he opened the door into the backseat to fetch his backpack.

"Hey, what about me? You guys are not leaving me behind in the car again, are you?", unit 212 wondered worried and frustrated of his helpless condition.

"I didn't forget you. You're like the iron ball on my ankle chain.", he noted mockingly while gently putting the tiny robot inside his backpack leaving only his head sticking out. He pulled it on his back and was all set to go. "There. Now you can watch my back, partner."

"Are you trying to put my mind away from the thought that I'm being carried around like luggage.", the tiny robot pointed out.

"It was worth trying.", Jake replied while closing the door.

They marched closer to the edge and immediately felt the hot air rising up to their face. Despite the heat something far from unexpected caught their attention.

"Now, look at that. What's that place, some sort of factory? It's huge.", Kristy commented as she was staring down at the building at the bottom of the ravine.

Jake was also studying the seemingly deserted facility when he realized something. "I think I read about this place. Some people say it didn't exist but we actually found it."

"And what exactly did we find?", Kristy asked intrigued.

"The solar energy plant; A.S.U.N."

"It looks like an old abandoned factory to me and strange enough it's located in the middle of the desert. It doesn't even look like it's still operational."

"It may look old and rusty on the outside due to this dry environment, but believe me; this place is still alive."

"Can I see? Can I see?", unit 212 begged curiously. "The view on this side is quite boring."

"Fine.", Jake replied while taking the backpack of his back and holding it in front of him so the robot chao could take a look.

"My sensors are reading energy going deep down inside the building. The entire roof is one giant solar panel that absorbs and converts solar energy."

"Wow, you could come in handy after all.", Jake noted amazed.

"Nice work, 212.", Kristy complimented. "Well, we have to check it out. The signal of the chaos emerald is coming from inside that place. It's probably the many layers of metal what's making the signal so weak."

"Fine with me as long as we can get some shade.", Jake said while marching toward the path.

Entering the energy plant was easier than expected. There were no guards or security systems outside, only a fence with the usual warning sign of 'no trespassing' written on it. The main entrance of the facility had a technologically outdated lock that Jake could easily bypass.

"That's a change. It's a lot cooler in here.", Jake noticed right away. "I would even dare to say it chilly."

They walked through an echoing corridor into a gigantic hall. At the very end of the corridor sensors detected their movement and an internal alarms went off, many red lights flickering and a female computer voice began to speak.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert. This is a restricted facility. You have ten seconds to identify yourself."

"Identify! It must be some sort of intelligent computer.", Kristy noted.

Jake marched a few steps forward and with a loud and clear voice he said: "I'm police officer Jake O'Donnell from Selene City police department. I have orders to retrieve an object located in this facility."

The computer didn't take long to reply. "Identity confirmed. Officer Jake O'Donnell is not authorized to access this facility. You have two minutes to leave through the nearest exit."

"Please, my intentions are not hostile. I only want to retrieve an artefact that doesn't belong here."

"Request denied. Leave immediately."

"Wow, she's strict. So far the diplomatic approach and your law enforcement clearance.", Kristy noted a bit worried. "She clearly wasn't programmed to make an exception in the invitation list."

"That's too bad for her. The chaos emerald is not far. Let's just go get it and leave."

They began to hustle by rushing through the main hall toward the centre of the energy plant. After two minutes the computer spoke again: "Officer Jake O'Donnell, declining my request will only result in severe security measures."

"Don't listen to her. Just keep going.", Jake said not intimidated by the computer's warning.

After detecting no comply from Jake, the computer began taking measures. "Executing level 1 security protocol."

"Huh, that's strange. Suddenly the alarms stopped.", Jake noticed. He took a quick police style glimpse inside the spacious room from top to floor but he couldn't find any sign of danger.

"Finally. It was starting to give me a migraine.", Kristy said. "That door over there. How are we going to open it?"

"Leave that to me.", Jake said as he turned toward the control panel.

He removed the front cover and started to pull out the cables to get a better look at the circuitry.

"This security lock is more up to date than the one of the front entrance. It's nothing I can't handle. All I need is a little more time."

Suddenly there was a growling sound coming from behind their back.

"Alert, alert…", unit 212 warned almost in total panic. "My sensors are picking two hostile presences in close proximity and they are approaching slowly. Jake, the view from this side has suddenly become very frightening."

They turned around in time to face two catlike robots, with sharp claws and fangs. Both were sneaking slowly toward the right spot to attack with their fire yellow eyes fixed on Kristy and Jake who were both paralysed in shock. Even if they tried to run away, the two robot felines would hunt them down easily.

"So this is the level 1 security protocol.", Kristy whispered to Jake.

"Most probably. Apparently watch-dogs are obsolete.", Jake said trying keep the calm in this precarious situation.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know yet. I still need more time with that lock."

All this time Jake was talking, his eyes remained fixed on the robot guards. He knew what was coming and immediately pulled Kristy to stand behind him and with his right hand he was reaching behind his back. Suddenly the two robots jumped forward to attack when out of nowhere they were both hit simultaneously on one side of their face with a heavy metallic object. The force of the attack knocked them of their track causing their heads to collide against each other.

"Not so fast, rusty heads.", Sonic said after landing from a upper platform.

Shadow landed on the other side. "Looks like we're just in time."

"Shadow, be careful.", Kristy warned him noticing how he just provoked the robot in attacking him instead of her.

"You better warn them. They don't have a clue who they are dealing with.", Shadow said cockily.

The two robots each turned their full attention toward Sonic and Shadow.

Shadow assumed an attack stand and whispered: "That's right, I'm the one you want."

Both robots dashed in to attack and both chao jumped up on a nick of time dodging the attack. The robots reacted swiftly by skidding and turning to a stop to see where their target landed. They started to growl menacingly, bending down as low as possible.

Jake in the meantime grasped the chance to finish unlocking the door.

"How long before you break the lock?", Kristy continued whispering.

"Not much. I just need to find the other cable."

"In that case, hurry. Those robots are getting more dangerous by the second."

"I agree with Ms… Kristy.", unit 212 said. "Their agility is increasing by the second. It's almost like they're warming up toward their full potential."

"212, there is also such thing as too much information.", Jake said.

After finding the right cables Jake deliberately caused a short circuit that triggered the door to unlock.

"Au!", he whined as he got an electric shock through his hand.

"You're ok?", Kristy asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." While robbing the electric shock off his hand the door automatically opened. "I did it."

Kristy immediately turned around and yelled: "Shadow, Sonic! Let's go!"

"No! You and Jake go ahead and get the emerald. We'll take care of these four-legged trashcans." Shadow yelled back without looking at her.

"Those robots will end up hurting you. We can't leave you two like this."

"Just go already!", he yelled back with a louder and more irritated voice.

Jake grabbed Kristy's hand. "Kristy, he's right. They have to stay and hold them off. Don't worry. I'm sure they can handle them. We must hurry and find the emerald. Come on…" With their minds focused on the mission they ran into the corridor.

'I mean it. Be careful, Shadow.', she thought worried as she looked back one last time.

Back in the first room Sonic and Shadow were having a double one-on-one confrontation.

"Hey, want to try again? Here kitty-kitty. I'm right here.", Sonic said while clapping his hands trying to me more annoying than ever.

"Come on, is that all you got?.", Shadow said with a derisive smirk on his face.

After crossing a metal bridge spanning over a floorless hall and hacking another lock, they finally reached the very heart of the plant.

"What is this place?", Kristy wondered. She was looking around at all the monitors and panels with lights flickering like a giant billboard. Against the wall in front them the main computer stand tall like a giant tower.

"My best guess is that this is the main computer that controls this entire plant."

"That assumption is correct, Jake.", unit 212 confirmed.

"It can't be.", Kristy said all of a sudden.

"Is something wrong?", Jake asked intrigued.

Kristy showed him the signal on her radar screen. "The signal of the chaos emerald is coming from inside that thing. How is that possible?"

"I have a few theories that might explain that.", 212 said trying hard to be as helpful as possible.

"Save that lecture for later.", Jake said. "Right now we need to know how to extract the emerald."

"Intruder, intruder. Intruder inside the main control room." The computer started on full scale alert. All the light switched to red and many strange noises were coming from inside the computer. "Self-defence protocol activated."

"Kristy! Watch out!" Kristy, distracted by the alarms, could barely turn around when Jake pushed her down to the floor. She looked around to see a giant pincer grabbing Jake instead of her and reeling him in.

She stood up and tried desperately to reach him. "Jake! No!"

Jake looked behind him than back at her. "It's ok.", he yelled before he disappeared inside the computer.

"Don't lie to me. Jake!"

"Tired, already?", Shadow asked mockingly.

"Far from it.", Sonic replied keeping a friendly attitude. "But I'm starting to get bored. It's time to put an end to this attraction and see what's next in this amusement park."

They separated for the final showdown with the robots, resuming the cat and mouse game.

"This kitty cat is getting meaner and faster…", Sonic noted as the robot was beginning to outsmart his moves at a much faster pace than before. He was also firing laser at the right opportunities. "Ha, but still no luck."

He entered a wide corridor and as soon as he noticed Shadow on the other end, an idea suddenly popped inside his head.

"Hey, Shad!", he called out loud for him to hear. "On to play chicken?"

Judging by the look in his eyes, Shadow immediately figured out Sonic's plan. "Bring it on."

They both turned their back toward their adversary.

Sonic: "Ready."

Shadow: "Set."

Both chao in unison - "GO!"

They started to run toward each other deliberately with a slow pace at first just to make sure that their pursuers were following. Then they accelerated and the robot cats did the same. On the last teen feet they shifted five inches to their left. By doing this they passed along each other instead of facing a frontal collision. They grabbed each others hand tightly and the high speed in opposite direction caused them to turn. When the twirl reached ninety degrees they let each other's hand go and landed with both feet against the wall.

The move happened so swiftly; the cats couldn't react and rammed each other head on. A small explosion followed marking the end of the vicious predators.

"So long and good riddance.", Sonic said in the end.

Meanwhile Kristy was trapped inside the control room with a computer gone mad. It was still trying to seize her but this time she was completely focused and dodging like a pro.

"You won't catch me with those giant pincers.", she said trying to figure out what to do to help Jake who's still trapped inside.

"I must reach the control panel." At the first opening she ran toward the control panel just to end up caught inside a strange field that paralysed her on the spot.

"Energy barrier." She was able to pull herself away, falling down on the floor feeling a slight numbness inside her body. "Isn't there anything I can do? Jake!"

Suddenly everything powered down; computer, lights, shield and the alarm fell off at the same time. Only a few emergency lights brought enough illumination into the otherwise dark room. After rising up from the floor, Kristy was pacing around wondering what just happened and what would possibly happen next when suddenly a banging noise was coming from inside the giant computer. She was nearing the source when suddenly a panel on the side fell off and Jake was climbing out. As he was trying to reach the floor he tripped and fell flat on his back.

"Au… That hurts.", he mumbled with a low voice.

"Jake! Thank goodness."

"I'm ok. Just like I said. I got really worried when I heard you screaming."

"I freaked out for a second, but what happened?"

"Well, unit 212 and I found what's causing the computer's hostile behaviour."

Suddenly they heard a rattling sound inside the computer coming down toward them. Kristy stretched her arms out in time to catch unit 212 who came rolling out of the same opening.

"Hey… I got you."

"Nice catch. Thank you so much.", the tiny robot said. "Zero additional damage sustained."

An object Jake was holding in his right hand caught Kristy's eyes. "The chaos emerald?"

"Right. It radiates unstable energy, remember?", Jake pointed out. "Ever since this emerald landed inside the computer, its energy caused it to malfunction."

"Just like a computer virus.", unit 212 added. "But everything is back to normal now that we removed the malady and give the computer a highly needed reboot."

Suddenly the normal lights turned back on as the computer was coming back online.

"Systems are online and fully functional. Welcome officer Jake O'Donnell, I am the Auxiliary Solar Utility of Nurema; A.S.U.N. First of all I must apology for my previous behaviour. A strange meteorite crashed from space piercing through my reinforced walls. My maintenance mini-robots were able to repair the damage but couldn't remove the unfamiliar object from inside my main processor as its energy was corrupting my systems."

"And that was about three years ago. Things went from bad to worse until we came in.", Jake said while engaging a conversation with the computer. "Apology accepted, A.S.U.N. I'm glad I get to interact with your kinder side."

Meanwhile he was putting the chaos emerald and unit 212 away inside his backpack.

"So she's no longer going to attack us with vicious robots, block us out with energy barriers or shoot with laser guns?"

"She never attacked us with lasers.", unit 212 countered.

"Anyway… She's really on our side now?" Kristy needed to ask just to be absolutely sure.

"That is correct.", A.S.U.N. replied.

Kristy stood up slowly now that the numbness in her body was fading. "Well, despite that straightforward response, I can't wait to get out of here." She was heading toward the exit and Jake followed her when the computer called him one last time.

"Officer O'Donnell. Thank you for your assistance and you too, omochao unit 212."

"Anytime, A.S.U.N. Good luck and take care.", unit 212 replied.

Since the omochao already gave a keen response Jake just rolled his eyes and resumed his way through the exit. They were walking down a corridor on the other side of the plant, heading back toward the front entrance when the main computer started to talk to them again.

"I must warn you. I finished running a full diagnostic and discovered that right before I was rebooted, the level 2 security protocol was already activated."

"Can't you deactivate it?", Jake asked.

"Negative. Once the water has been released, the pressure is too strong to close the drain right away."

"Water!"

"I hope my armour is still water tight.", unit 212 noted a bit panicked

"If you evacuate now, your chance of avoiding drainage is above sixty percent."

"This time I won't disobey the order.", Jake said.

"Look! Sonic and Shadow are coming this way.", Kristy said after seeing both chao coming from around the corner and heading straight toward them.

Jake, on the other hand, noticed the giant flood gushing rapidly behind them. "Yes and something else too."

"Oh no!", she gasped in shock.

"Kristy, quick! I remember something I saw on the other side. We must go there, now.", Jake said and they both turned around. "Guys, this way!", he yelled over his shoulder. They ran all the way back to a conduit they passed by earlier. A soft yet hot breeze was blowing in, probably coming from outside.

"This is a drainage conduit that will take us all the way out.", Jake explained shortly.

The giant pipe was shot off with a steel grate that had to be removed in order to go in. Kristy found a thin but strong steel pipe while Jake tried to pull it out with his bare hands. Due to the mild rust they had less trouble detaching it.

'What an irony…', Sonic noted to himself. 'I chose this mission to stay away from water and now it looks like I'm going to get soaking wet after all… in a desert.'

Jake and Kristy jumped in, Sonic and Shadow right behind them. The water gushed into the conduit faster than the four were sliding down. They were all four pushed down in a spiral movement over and over until they were finally out landing in ditch with soft sand. When most of the water sifted away through the sand the team was laying in a huge muddy pool was.

The dizziness started to fade when Kristy realized she was laying right on top Jake. The two were staring eye to eye and due to the layer of sand on her face, he couldn't see her blushing.

"You're… ok?", she asked with a timorous voice.

"As long as your ok, I'm ok.", he replied with a calmer voice.

The awkward moment was interrupted when Sonic rose up with one jump, from under the mud and yelled: "That was… AWESOME!" He was also covered with mud pointing up victoriously. His remark was loud enough to make Jake and Kristy jump out of their too close position. Sonic didn't notice a thing. He was far too euphoric about the amazing experience.

"The coolest waterslide ever. Let's do it again."

"No.", Jake and Kristy replied in unison.

"Oh man, you guys are no fun. I'm sure there were more fun things to do in that amusement park. Once the water is gone, off course."

"That was not amusement park and we're not going back in.", Kristy said. "What's with all that water anyway?"

"Part of the auto cooling system.", Jake replied.

"Only a nimrod would consider that waterslide as fun.", Shadow noted as he finished cleaning off the mud.

"We made it out alive, didn't we? And, we got the emerald. In conclusion, it was one incredible adventure.", Sonic recapitulated as everyone else sounded too pessimistic. "Wait a minute. You guys got the emerald, right?"

"Yes. We went through quite a scare ourselves to get it but we did.", Jake said while reaching toward his backpack. "Huh, I had it right here. Where is it?"

"Right here.", Shadow replied. Everybody turned around and saw the dark chao standing victoriously on the edge outside the ditch as he was holding the green chaos emerald with both hands. "I won the bet."

At that moment Sonic remembered the bet and immediately reacted by jumping half way to the top. "Hey, it doesn't count. You cheated."

Shadow looked down at him with an aloof gaze. "Typical statement for a sore loser."

"Typical for a thief to take things when no ones watching. I'll take that." Sonic was about to snatch the emerald but Shadow swiftly jumped out of the way.

"In your dreams, puny chao." Shadow had a derisive smirk on his face that irritated Sonic even more.

"You better stop calling me puny chao or I'll make you eat those words." Sonic warned him forebodingly.

"Good luck with that." Then he took off running with his trophy and Sonic engaged the chase immediately.

"Those two never get tired?", Jake wondered astounded by the two chao display of unlimited stamina.

"For the record, the answer is and will always be: no.", Kristy said unsurprised. Then she punched Jake's arm gently before continuing. "Look at it from the bright side. You get to spend time with two guys instead of two girls for a change."

Jake was silent for a few seconds like he was thinking. "I'm starting to miss the girls already.", he finally concluded. "Hey, I see you got the mud bath you wanted."

"Haha…", Kristy laughed mockingly while throwing a hand filled with mud in Jake's face. Then something suddenly caught her attention. "Hey, it's really quiet. Something's missing. Wait a minute! Unit 212 is not in your bag. I hope he didn't fall out inside the energy plant."

"If so, we have to go back for him.", Jake said worried as he was looking around.

"Over here!", unit 212 replied with a muffled voice as he was buried head down under the muddy sand. Jake grabbed him on both his tiny feet and freed him with one strong pull.

"You're ok?", Kristy asked.

"Yes. That bully chao of yours never gets tired of pushing me around, but it makes me really happy hearing that you guys care."

A/N: Hope you like it. Until next chapter.


	45. Chapter 45: Mission Aquaventure

Chapter 45: Mission – Aquaventure

The Jet Stream was flying on a low altitude above the ocean when its cargo door opened and a small vehicle made a free fall into the water.

"Here we go!", TJ yelled thrilled of his first experience with the Chao Walker in aqua mode.

"All systems holding steady. Ready for submergence.", Atlas said focusing on the reading on her screen.

The vehicle started to sink, descending steadily in the depths of the ocean.

"That went better than I thought.", Rosie noted while removing her seatbelt at the first opportunity it was safe to do so. She stood up gazing upon the underwater spectacle. "Wow, look up there. The sunrays look so wonderful under water. Almost like a dream."

Atlas came next to her to take a peak. "Sonic has no idea what he's missing.", he noted.

"You know he's not fund of water.", Rosie reminded him. "He's more into open spaces, solid ground, feel the wind in his face and…"

"Yeah, yeah, he's a water wuss.", Atlas rounded up Rosie's far too extended summary.

"Not all creatures are fund of water.", Zelos said as he overheard Atlas and Rosie. "The more familiar we become with solid land, the more detached they will become of the sea. Some will even fear it, but in the end we will turn to water in order to stay alive as it still is the element that sustains life."

Atlas nodded. "Now, that's true."

TJ started to descend even deeper where the water was darker and colder. He turned on the headlights to get a better view of the ocean floor. The area was an uneven field of coral, with many squirming tunnels internally connected or descending deeply to a death end.

Rosie kept a close look on her radar screen and the results were turning more and more worrisome. "This corals are huge. Almost like buildings inside a city. Long, wide…"

"And deep. It's a good thing I came.", Zelos said while standing up from his seat. "I think it's time for me to go out and help scout the area."

"Understood. Preparing launch sequence.", TJ said. He opened a hedge in the middle of the cockpit floor that lead to a compartment underneath. Zelos jumped in and after closing, it filled rapidly with water. In a few seconds Zelos was released into the ocean water.

Zelos didn't need an underwater communicator. He could send his voice direct into anyone mind. "TJ, I'll go down. You can keep searching the upper area."

"Understood.", TJ replied through his mind as well, knowing that Zelos could hear him.

"That telepathic skill of him is so cool.", Rosie said as Zelos' mental voice reached all three for them. It allowed them to know first hand about his course of action.

"A living proof of how far a chao can evolve.", Atlas noted.

After four hours of thorough search TJ finally decided to pause.

"We looked everywhere and still nothing.", he said somewhat disappointed.

"It's difficult to find it with this short range radar.", Atlas noted.

"It shouldn't be this difficult. I narrowed down the coordinates to this exact oceanic quadrant.", TJ said as he remembered accurately marking the location of all the missing emeralds and Tails double-checked it.

"Maybe we should report to Tails.", Rosie proposed as a last option.

TJ didn't feel like turning to his guardian for help, at least not yet. He wanted to prove that he could round up his first mission successfully, without guardian supervision. He didn't reply on Rosie's idea yet, as he was thinking of any other course of action. Suddenly his eyes fell on something they ignored the first time.

"Wait! What about the huge cave we saw a while ago?", he suggested.

"How could the emerald have possibly ended up in there?", Atlas wondered sceptically.

"Maybe it was dragged in by the sea current…", TJ theorized.

"That's possible.", Rosie agreed.

"Besides, since we don't have any other option I say: let's check it out." The fox chao focused his thought on Zelos one more time to talk to him. "Zelos, we finished our recon except for the inside of a cave we saw earlier. We decided to take a look, just to be sure."

"Alright. I finished here too. I'm on my way there, but you don't have to wait for me."

"Understood.", TJ replied.

He turned the vehicle around heading toward the last search spot. The cave's entrance had an odd jagged shape but it didn't impede them from entering the cave. Once inside the journey was a lot easier in a space with no obstacles. This time Atlas didn't use the search instruments. Along with Rosie, he kept peering through the glass and his method eventually paid off.

"Look! Something is glowing down there."

TJ turned the Chao Walker to the left for a frontal view of the discovery.

"It's hard to miss in this darkness."

Rosie heard a beeping noise from her screen. "The detector confirms it. It's the Chaos Emerald."

"Finally, we found it.", TJ sighed with great relief.

Atlas was standing next to him. "This is the last place I expected to find the emerald. Anyway, looks like it's stuck deep inside that coral. I wonder how that happened."

"Just be glad we found it.", Rosie said as she got tired of hearing Atlas' constant pondering about minor details. "All we have to do is get it out, leave this cave, call Tails and gave him the great news."

"Sounds too easy.", Atlas said coldly.

TJ readied the Chao Walker's mechanical pincer arms and the laser guns to extract the emerald. He was ready to start when Zelos' voice stopped him.

"TJ, wait!"

"Hey, Zelos. You made it just in time. We found it, but is something wrong?", TJ said. He realized Zelos' voice sounded very alarmed.

"Listen to me. The mission just turned extremely delicate."

"Huh, what is he talking about?", Atlas wondered as intrigued as TJ.

"It's about this cave. Well, it's not really a cave. We are inside the mouth of a sea creature."

"WHAT!", the chao trio shouted in unison. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?", TJ asked.

"I was hoping I didn't have to, so you guys wouldn't freak out."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Zelos.", Rosie said.

"But what made you tell us anyway?", Atlas asked intrigued.

"The chaos emerald. It's stuck in one of the monster's tooth."

"That piece of coral rock is a tooth?" Rosie was looking at the 'tooth' but still couldn't believe it.

"Looks more like a dentist's worst nightmare.", Atlas joked briefly.

"But if this cave is a sea creature's mouth why haven't I picked up any life sign on the sensor?", Rosie asked making a clever point.

"Maybe he's death.", TJ theorized a possibility.

"No, he's not death.", Zelos said. "This creature spends long periods of time in hibernation and with long, I mean years. His awake periods are, for the most part, spent on feeding."

"He probably swallowed the emerald during his last meal.", Atlas said. He finally discovered the answers to how the emerald landed in an underwater cave.

"The point is: you must be extra careful removing the emerald.", Zelos warned as the chao were drifting away from the main issue. "If you dig too deep you might strike the nerve endings. An excruciatingly painful wake up call could enrage this creature.

TJ was staring spaced out as he was trying to process the bad new. "So, on my first official mission I get to play dentist?"

"You can do it, TJ. It's just like when you repair circuit boards with those precision tools you have." Rosie tried to boost up TJ's confidence.

"Yes, but the circuit board won't swallow me if something goes wrong." The news about the monster shocked him a lot at first but it took a few deep breaths for him to focus again. "Ok, let's do this."

He readjusted the laser into a fine yet powerful beam. Then he fired accurately pulverizing only the coral around the chaos emerald bit by bit.

"Steady… steady…. Got it?" The emerald finally came free and fell out of the tooth. TJ reached out with the robot arm to retrieve it. For a few seconds everything appeared well when the cave started to shake.

"Something's happening." Rosie rushed back to her seat checking the reading on her screen. "I'm picking up strong tremors. Everything is shaking."

"There, it's a life sign.", Atlas noticed. "TJ, the creature is waking up. We must leave immediately."

"Zelos, I think you should come back in. Hurry."

TJ waited until Zelos was back inside to clarify a few things.

"Was it something I did?", he asked worried.

"I don't think so.", Zelos said while sitting back into his seat and fastening his seat belt. "It's just his time to wake up."

"The chaos emerald is secured." He prepared the engines and turned around ready to dash straight out.

"TJ, we're not moving forward.", Rosie noticed.

"I know. The water current is getting stronger. It's dragging us deeper in.", TJ replied as he was trying out everything to fight it. "I'm at full power, but it's not enough."

The current grew even stronger and the Chao Walker finally gave in and they began rolling wildly going deeper inside the creature.

"Oh no!"

"Rosie, can you hear me?"

The pink chao slowly rose up. She was still seated thanks to her seat belt. "Wow, what happened? Suddenly everything started to spin so wildly.", she said while rubbing her head trying to ease her dizziness.

"We're inside the creature's stomach. It's fascinating and nauseating at the same time."

"What is that?", she asked terrified when something outside attached itself on the cupola of the Chao Walker. It was a small black worm-shape creature with a suctioning mouth filled with small sharp teeth. "He's trying to break in and eat us."

Zelos, already awake, gazed at the creature and said: "Small creatures living inside a much bigger one. They benefit from each other and live in perfect harmony. These small leeches pre-digest the food before it resumes the digestive journey into the bowels. They can break down only organic materials, not metal or glass."

"TJ, Tails here. Come in." Hearing Tails' voice mad everyone perk up, but TJ was somewhat nervous.

"Oh no. Just what we need.", he said.

"Amazing timing.", Rosie said somewhat relieved knowing they still could contact the outside. "Maybe he has a sixth sense for trouble or something."

"Or maybe he's just checking how things are going.", Atlas noted.

TJ went back to his seat and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "There is only one way to find out.", he said before answering the call.

"TJ here."

"Hey, buddy. Hm, the connection is not very best." Tails was observing the quality of the signal. "We may lose contact anytime so I'll have to keep it short. I just got a call from Kristy. She told me that she stumbled upon Sonic hiding inside a cooling bag. I was hoping you could explain how that happened."

"Sonic! Oh right, he told me he wanted to tag along on another mission. He asked Zelos to take his place.", TJ stated truthfully. "He also said he would let you know about it right away but, I now see he didn't."

"That's typical for Sonic. Handling on his own and not to report.", Atlas whispered to Rosie.

"And the sneak along part too, I'm afraid.", she whispered back.

"Remember what we all agree. You must report to me on everything that happens. The last thing I want is for anyone to go missing."

"Yes…"

"Good. How's the mission coming along?"

TJ did really hard his best not to show hesitation before answering the question. "Great! It's really dark underwater, but we were still able to find the Chaos Emerald and I stored it away safely just like you showed me."

"Well done, buddy.", Tails said with pride beaming from his face. "Came across any mishaps on your journey?"

"Uhm, no, not at all. The first underwater trip of the Chao Walker is a huge success."

Rosie was about to step forward but Atlas stretched his arm blocking her and signalled her not to say anything yet.

"Well congratulations. I'm really pleased to hear that.", Tails replied. "Amy, Knuckles and I are about to reach the Articier region. See you guys in a few days at the meeting point. Tails out."

"Uhm, TJ…", Rosie started after she waited patiently until he was done talking with his guardian.

"I know what you're going to say, but just think about it, Rosie. If we tell Tails that we're in trouble than he will never ever trust us on a solo mission again."

Rosie lowered her eyes and looked away a bit. She knew he was right. TJ laid his hand on Rosie's shoulder comforting her the same way she does to him.

"I'm far from giving up. I still have an idea on how to get out of here."

Atlas smirked pleased. "What's the plan?", he asked with a mild eagerness in his voice.

"Well… The aqua engine of the Chao Walker is not strong enough to navigate against the water current inside this creature so, I thought of giving it a little boost with the emerald."

"What!" Rosie and Atlas yelled in unison.

"It's a huge risk, TJ. You heard what Knuckles and Tails said.", Atlas reminded him. "The power of one single emerald is highly unstable. A slight power serge and the engine might overload, even explode."

"I won't use full power, I only need a tiny energy boost."

Before the argument could even escalate, Zelos decided to bring fort his point of view. "Despite the risk of unstable energy, it didn't stop anyone from summoning the emerald's power. If you treat it with respect, use it wisely then it will work in your advantage. Like Tiffany always says: Fortune favours the bold."

Atlas crossed his arms and sighed. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"He knows what he's doing, Atlas.", Rosie said recognizing Atlas' usual scepticism. He was too focused on cautiousness and he needed to be persuaded in being more supportive. "This is not the first time that TJ comes up with a risky plan to get us out of a dangerous and scary situation, but we never show him the trust he deserves."

"Alright, I'm ready when you are."

TJ didn't waste the slightest second. After removing a few panels on the cockpit's floor, he fetched the emerald out of the special compartment and moved it to another compartment at the back.

"I knew this socket might come in handy.", he said as he finished fastening the emerald. He rushed to his seat and the others did the same instinctively. "Ok, the emerald is set and ready. Now the creature must open his mouth wide enough for us to dash out of here."

It didn't take long before TJ wish came true. The path out was opening slowly. "Wait for it. Just a bit wider." TJ was completely focused on the right timing. He was charging the energy to the safest level possible. As soon as it reached the mark he turned to high speed and the vehicle dashed forward like it would do when it's flying in the sky.

"We're out.", Rosie said as soon as they crossed the dental border.

"Don't celebrate too soon.", Atlas said. "He's coming after us."

"I'll try to lose him. Just hang on." TJ decided to use the environment to his advantage. He navigated through many openings in the giant coral reef, although it didn't stop the monster as he was making his way by destroying everything in his path.

"I think he's mistaking us with his favourite meal.", Zelos noted after studying the creature's persistency in chasing them. "It's a giant jelly fish. The chemical reaction inside this jelly fish's body makes him emit light occasionally."

TJ's ears immediately perked up by hearing this theory. "Light... that's it!" The fox chao made a quick turn to the right and then before the creature could do the same, he turned off the headlights and parked the vehicle in the densest part with underwater vegetation.

"TJ!", Rosie whispered as she saw the creature coming with slower speed than previously. He was clearly unable to spot them in the dark.

"It's ok, Rosie. He can't see us.", TJ whispered back. "Zelos was right, the headlights were drawing him to chase us. We will wait until the coast is clear before moving back to the surface."

An hour later the team was finally nearing the surface.

"That was some trip and thank goodness it's almost over.", TJ said.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself. I had enough aquatic adventure for one day.", Rosie said sounding both relieved and exhausted from all the tension.

Zelos was sitting quietly in his seat when an alarming sensation caught his full attention. "Huh… He's coming again.", he warned immediately.

Everybody perked up shocked before the sensors started full-scale alarm. "Zelos is right again. He's on our tail and closing in rapidly.", Atlas said.

"Oh no, he's not swallowing us again.", TJ said while accelerating the couple of nodes left.

"That suctioning water current again. He will probably rise above the water surface.", Atlas predicted.

"Yes, but we're flying out of it. All I must do is shut down the aqua-engine, hit the transformation sequence and start the jet turbine." TJ was describing every step of the transformation but the others, including Zelos, where too busy staring at the beast giant mouth, closing in on the vehicle.

Suddenly from being sucked in, the Chao Walker suddenly boosted forward and out of the water like a rocket. In a few seconds they were flying almost a thousand feet above sea level where they could finally take a better look at him other than his mouth. After missing his prey the sea creature plunged miserably back in the water where he remained drifting motionless.

"Woohoo, yay! Way to go, TJ.", Rosie cheered in euphoria.

"You did it. This time without using the emerald.", Atlas noted puzzled.

"That's right. The jet engine is a lot stronger than the aqua engine. I activated the jet engine at the right moment to get us out. If I had done it sooner the engine would have caught too much water and drawn. For his strongest quality, which is flying, the Chao Walker doesn't need power from a chaos emerald."

Atlas smirked, impressed by TJ's ingenuity. "I know I should say this more often: That was one awesome job well done."

"Thanks, bro."

Meanwhile Rosie was taking a close look below on the ocean's surface. "Wow, that's a huge and scary fish.", she noted.

"It doesn't even look like a sea creature from here. More like a giant floating reef.", Atlas said. "Sonic absolutely has no idea what he's missing."

"Oh well, maybe he's having he's own mayor adventure in the desert. Where he gets to keep his feet dry.", TJ said while setting course toward the destination. "Alright guys, now it's officially mission accomplished."

"Go, Chao Team!", Rosie cheered blissfully.


	46. Chapter 46: Hunt and capture

Chapter 46: Hunt & capture

A/N: Wow. It's been a while….again. Oh well, still her to amuse you all with Sonic & Shadow's adventures in chao form.

For those who were expecting to read the next chaos emerald hunt I must apologize in advance. I decided to spend a complete chapter on only two of four emerald searches. Full details of the adventures are not really essential for the story and secondly it will also speed things up a bit. Well, here is my next chap… Enjoy!

"Amazing… Can't remember the last time I went camping in the open."

Jake was fascinated by the nocturnal sky. He was sitting on his sleeping bag not far from the campfire along with Kristy, Tiffany, Daemian and all the chao. Once each group was done finding their designated Chaos Emerald, they had to regroup at an appointed meeting point. Jake's team already rejoined with Daemian's.

"This moment brings back nice memories.", Kristy said, sounding quite relaxed. "My grandfather used to tell amazing stories near the campfire."

"I remember. Stories about the war were my favourites.", Jake commented as he was also invited a few times to those camping trips.

"Looks like Suzie is not much of a nature fan.", Tiffany noted as she noticed the little chao all curled up against her guardian's chest.

"This forest is dozens of times bigger and more dense than the forest on Chao Island.", Julie said as she was sitting next to Jake roosting a marshmallow pinned on a long tree branch. "Not to mention rowdier with all those nocturnal noises."

"Don't worry, Su.", Jake said as he gently ran the knuckle of his index finger along her cheek. "Those noises come from tiny creatures communicating to each other. There is nothing to be afraid off. Look! The stars are shining bright tonight, just the way you like."

A brief glimpse into the night sky was enough to make her fly ten feet above the camp area trying to be closer to the beautiful stars. "Stars!", Suzie cheered blissfully before she started to sing. "Twinkle, twinkle little stars…"

Tiffany and the others enjoyed the suiting chant. "Sounds so nice. Singing at the stars really helps to get her mind away from being scared."

Jake nodded. "Always works. The first days after she hatched out of her egg she used to cry a lot at night."

"Yeah, kept Jake awake all night.", Kristy added. "He would look like a sleepless zombie the next morning."

Tiffany, Daemian and Kristy burst out laughing.

"Haha… very funny.", Jake replied with a slightly annoyed voice, yet he remained focused on finishing his brief story. "Anyway, ever since I showed her how bright the stars use to sparkle at night, she was finally able relax and sleep peacefully."

"And no more frightening nightmares ever since.", Kristy said ending the short camp story.

"That's right. It feels great when you can help out.", Jake said with a notion of fulfilment. "We got the emeralds, the search teams are coming back together according to schedule, and I'm almost done fixing 212."

"Yay, propeller is fully functional. Limbs and armour plate still need some work.", the tiny chao robot reported as he finished his test flight. "Also completed safety patrol. No threats detected in a radius of one mile."

"Well done, but don't overdo it. Your batteries have less than halve power.", Jake warned him.

"Affirmative.", the robot replied as he picked a perfect spot to rest. "Running final diagnostic and preparing for snooze mode."

"And, where did Shadow go?", Daemian asked as he noticed a chao was missing.

"Not far. He likes to be on high places.", Kristy answered while pointing up on the tree behind her. Everybody looked up to find Shadow lounging on a high tree branch still in range of the campfire light.

"I'm just glad those two decided to take a break on their endless rivalry.", Jake said.

"I think Sonic probably didn't want to pass on the roosted marshmallows." Kristy was looking at Sonic as he was sitting with his night snack pinned on a stick.

"Yup, I can't beat that grump on an empty stomach.", Sonic said while stuffing his mouth with all four marshmallows at once.

"Maybe you had more than enough marshmallows.", Kristy said while taking the marshmallow bag away from him.

"Did you like your marshmallows, Seth?" Tiffany was trying to bring up some interaction with the quiet and reclusive chao.

"The texture feels a bit weird in my mouth but either way it has a nice taste.", he said modestly as this was his first time eating one.

"We should get some sleep now. We must be at the next meeting point by noon tomorrow.", Daemian said with stretching out his arms and yawning.

"Right. I'll take the first shift guarding the camp. You take the second one.", Jake said.

"And I'll take the last one.", Kristy jumped in volunteering. "I really admire your chivalry Jake, but you need a descent night sleep just like any of us."

"Fine…" Jake agreed, feeling too tired to argue on her decision.

The next morning

At dawn Shadow was standing on a flat rock near a pound, staring at his reflection on the water surface. He woke up early to spend some time alone before the others woke up starting another day of group annoyance. When the first rays of sunlight reached his face he suddenly remembered the morning at the cabin when he discovered he became bonded with Kristy. At that moment she was meditating, one of her daily routines.

'Why does she meditate?', Shadow wondered for the very first time.

Carla tried on several occasions to introduce him into her routine but Shadow was far too focused in training to become faster, stronger and powerful to even consider such passively dull exercise. The peaceful sensation inside the forest made him sit down and closed his eyes. He remembered Kristy's words telling him to let go of all thoughts in order to relax he had. Once he achieved mental emptiness new thought came to him. In a space of total darkness a young blond girl appeared to him wearing a blue dress. Her presence filled the space with light and she was immediately gazing upon him.

"I'm your friend and I'll always be close to you.", she said along with a kind and heart-warming smile.

It was not the words, rather the look on her face that left him completely mesmerized as he tried to find the name that belonged to that face.

'Why can't I remember her name?' He was feeling frustrated as his mind couldn't grasp the one name he was looking for.

When he finally opened his eyes it was almost like he was still staring at the same pair of eyes, radiating a warm feeling of kindness. This time the eyes belonged to Kristy who was hanging with half her body out of the water and her face close to his.

"Morning, sunshine.", she said with a sweet loving voice.

'How did she get this close without me noticing?', he wondered shocked for a short second before jumping back to put some distance.

"I already told you not to call me by that lame pet name.", he scolded in an attempt to hide his shock.

"I know, I know… calm down. I haven't called you like that in a while.", Kristy commented in her defence, at the same time trying to compress her complacent smirk. She dove back into the water trying to enjoy her morning swim. She was drifting on her back as she continued talking. "Sorry I'm a bit bothersome to you so early in the morning but I slept wonderfully last night, brief but wonderful nonetheless. Along with this morning swim, I'm in a really great mood."

'Slept well!' Shadow was aware of Kristy's insomnia. So the fact that she just had a good night rest was not a subject to be taken lightly. 'I kind of slept well too. No nightmares. Spending the night in the wild sure can improve your sleeping pattern.'

Shadow's thoughts were interrupted by a strange rumbling sound from afar. Kristy was already on the same level of awareness long before he could say anything.

"What's that?", she asked standing on the shallow part of the pound while looking around.

'She's alert.', he thought before answering her question. "Trouble. I'll check it out. Go wake the others, fast."

Kristy pulled her clothes on and rushed back to the camp. "Jake, Daemian, everybody, wake up!", Kristy called while shaking everyone out of their sleep. "We must leave immediately."

"Oh, I don't want to go to school today.", Sonic said with a sleepy voice while shifting to his left side.

'What is he dreaming about?', Kristy wondered while everyone was slowly waking up.

"What's going on?", Tiffany wondered while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Shadow and I heard something coming this way."

That brief sentence was enough for Jake to become fully awake and started to pack everything they could carry. Suddenly unit 212's alarm went off scaring everyone out of slumber.

"Unknown objects detected at less than a mile and coming this way at a moderate speed.", the robot reported aloud.

Jake immediately grabbed the noisy robot and deactivated the alarm. "Quiet, you... We heard Kristy already, so keep it down. You'll just lure them here with all that ruckus."

"But I am just fulfilling the task you assigned me.", 212 replied. "And I just wanted to help."

"You'll get your chance." Jake didn't want to run the robot's good intentions.

"Daemian, here.", he said while tossing a backpack at him. "Leave the rest. We have to get to the car."

He took the bag and Seth immediately took refuge inside. He pulled the bag on his shoulder and grabbed Tiffany's hand. "Come on, Tiff."

Without looking back they ran through the forest in a hurry. They were almost out of the forest area when a figure jumped in their path, blocking the way. It was Shadow.

"Wait! Stay down and look.", he said while pointing to the spot where they parked the car the day before.

They were watching from behind the bushes to see what was going on. The car was still standing on the same spot they left it but it was completely surrounded by omochao units. Eight units were scanning the car thoroughly, analysing every trace they could find.

"Those are omochao units.", Kristy said.

"Their body plate has a different colour from 212. It's a lot darker.", Daemian noted.

"Those are not my partners units, but the nocturnal units. They are more like distant cousins.", unit 212 clarified. "During the attack back on the island they were recharging in the omochao workshop."

"What are they doing here?", Tiffany wondered.

Despite being familiar with the nocturnal chao, Jake didn't want to take the risk of approaching them directly. "212, can you establish contact with them? Find out what their intentions are?"

"Already tried, several times actually.", the tiny robot replied. "They have been reprogrammed. There is only one priority in their program and that is to hunt and capture all guardians and chao."

"So in simple words, approaching them would be a very bad idea.", Daemian concluded.

After scanning the car the tiny robot squad backed away a few feet. Suddenly their eyes started to glow and the vehicle was struck by sixteen laser rays and exploded right away.

"My car!", Kristy shouted in shock.

"No time to weep about it.", Jake said while grabbing Kristy's hand. "I've seen enough, this way. Hurry!" He guided her and the others back into the forest.

It was until they covered a save distance that Daemian felt free to talk again. "I never knew the omochao could fire lasers.", he said without slowing down his pace.

"They're not supposed to do that. They are law enforcers and protectors of Chao Island, not tiny war machines.", Tiffany said still shaken by the altered omochao.

"Those units have been modified into some kind of chao hunters.", Julie said flying less then three feet above the group. "Guys! Heads up and look!", she called out as she saw something from her airborne position.

Everyb

"It can't be. Those are military sentinels.", Kristy noted surprised. "Super intelligent units programmed to hunt and capture fugitives. They won't be easy to elude once they spot us."

"How do you….", Daemian was about to ask when Shadow chimed in with the next course of action.

"There is no time.", Jake said. "We have to get out of here, now."

"Leave them to me.", Sonic said as he jumped forward. "I need to do my morning exercise anyway and I'll make them pay for making me miss my breakfast."

"Is that speech suppose to scare them?", Daemian asked sceptically.

"Sonic and Shadow are no average chao. You'll see that soon enough.", Tiffany said.

"I'll buy some time for you all to escape. Don't just stand around. Keep moving.", Shadow said as he rushed in for the confrontation.

"Shadow's right and we also have to separate. Smaller groups are less conspicuous.", Jake said. He prepared everyone with the necessary instructions in how to deal with this situation.

"212, I want you to go with Daemian. Keep an eye out for possible treats."

"Copy that.", the chao robot replied.

"They will try to force us into open space. Try to avoid that at all cost."

"Hide between the bushes and walk around trees will make it hard for them to aim." Daemian added his knowledge of escape strategies. "We'll regroup when it's safe."

"Kristy and I will take our two emeralds. You take the one you found.", Jake said while handing one emerald to Daemian. "Guys, take care."

"See you all soon.", Daemian said before he and Tiffany ran into one direction and Jake and Kristy took the other one.

Suzie in the meantime was more worried about Shadow's well being. "Big brother…", she mumbled while trying to see between the trees, but all she saw were explosions and she also heard sounds of a heated battle.

"Don't worry, he'll catch up soon.", Kristy said trying to keep her calm. By holding her in her arms she felt safe. "Big brother is very strong, brave and… fast."

Kristy and Jake's escape route took them up to higher grounds. Lucky for them, there were enough trees to hinder attacks from above. The path was narrow and difficult to wander. Half way to the top one misstep mad Kristy lose her balance and fall off the path.

"Kristy!", Jake called as he saw her rolling down the hillside.

Her trail ended at the bottom between the bushes. Despite a few scratches and bruised she was still conscious. In her dizziness she could still hear Jake's voice.

"I'm ok. Nothing broken.", she replied while slowly sitting up from the terrifying fall. She saw Jake sliding down the hill to aid her. As soon as he reached the bottom, instead of reaching to her, he pulled out his gun and fired one single shot. Kristy looked around to see a sentinel on the ground, completely damaged with one single shot.

"Way to go, Jake.", Julie cheered shortly while floating next to him with Suzie.

'That was amazing!', Kristy thought impressed.

After putting his gun away Jake turned back to help Kristy.

"You had your gun with you all this time?", she asked as soon as she was back on her feet.

"I'm a police officer, remember?", he replied modestly. "This was an extreme emergency and I had no choice but to take action."

"Well, they were quite a few extreme emergencies these last few days.", Kristy pointed out with a slight reprimanding tone.

"I almost used it back inside the solar plant, but then Sonic and Shadow dropped in.", Jake replied in his defence. "I have a limited amount of ammo so I have to make each of them count."

Seeing Kristy ok, Jake began wander into the forest to find another way up. She and the girls were about to follow him when a metal net fell from above tangling him with no possible escape.

"Jake!", Kristy yelled as she tried to hold Jake's hand but it slipped away from hers.

As Kristy was beginning to panic, Jake remained calm to tell her what she had to do.

"They're coming! Don't worry about me. Just keep going! Someone must wait for Tails and the others! Get out of here!"

Convinced by Jake's words, Kristy ran away with Julie following her while holding her sister's hand.

In another part of the forest Sonic and Shadow were having a tough battle against the sentinels.

"As fun as this might be, there is no end to it.", Sonic said as he was re-evaluating his situation. "Those robots just keep on coming out of nowhere. It's like a nasty plague."

Sonic looked around realizing Shadow was nowhere in sight. "Ha, who needs him anyway.", he said slightly annoyed. "I can clean these mess all by my…."

His confident remark died away when he turned around and saw the sky filled sentinels with one nocturnal chao standing in the front line.

"Target acquired.", the dark robot said while lifting his tiny hand. "Fire!"

Suddenly a rain of laser shots came directly his way. The huge energy concentration caused a mayor explosion. A few minutes after the smoke cleared away the sentinels searching the area. Assuming the target was destroyed, they moved away to another area.

'This is not good. Jake was captured and he had one of the emeralds.' Kristy was thinking when she finally took the time to catch her breath. 'I can't let them find us.'

"Are you alright, Kristy?", Julie asked as she noticed Kristy's fatigue. The arduous pursue was starting to take its toll on her. Her body felt faint.

"Yes, I just need to catch my breath." After a three minutes pause, Kristy spoke again. "Julie, listen to me. You must take your sister with you and leave."

"What!", the female chao replied shocked as she was keeping an eye out on the sentinels.

"And also, take the emerald with you."

"But… but what are you planning to do?"

"At this rate, it won't take long before they find us.", she explained. "Only if I distract them, you two may have a chance to escape. Now listen carefully."

Kristy explained to Julie a strategy to elude the sentinels. She was a bright chao and wouldn't object unless she knew a better option. "Understood. I'll put my best flight skills in action.", she said at the end.

"I knew I could count on you.", Kristy said gratefully.

The chao lowered her altitude to reach her little sister sitting on Kristy's lap. She stretched out her hand to her and said: "Let's go, sis."

The young chao grabbed Kristy's blouse with an even tighter grip and pressed her face against her. "No, Mommy! Don't go…", she begged frightened.

"It's ok… Do what your sister says and everything will be just fine." She closed her in her arms and whispered to her gently. "I need you to be brave, be brave for mommy ok?"

She wiped her tears from her face and nodded trying to show bravery after the prolonged crying. After the girls left in a safe direction, Kristy moved to the right spot to carry out her little plan.

"Hey trashcans, I'm right here. Come and get me." After her bold and provoking remark Kristy started to run luring a swarm of sentinels into following her.

'They are all coming after me. Maybe they think I still have a chaos emerald.'`, she thought pleased her plan was working.

Even when Kristy's plan was working she couldn't hold it up for long. She discovered this on the other side of the hill.

"Death end.", she gasped after stopping at edge of a deep chasm, too wide to jump over. At the bottom a violent rapids was gushing all the way into the valley. The thought of jumping in crossed her mind but her desperation wasn't strong enough to push her over that edge.

"Looks like I won't make it until Tails and the others get here." She sighed before she turned around to face her pursuers.

The sentinels were positioning themselves around her ready for capture when suddenly a dark blur rushed out of the forest and started smashing them one by one. The chain of destruction circled around Kristy and stopped right in front of her.

"Not so fast."

"Shadow! You came all the way here to help me?", she whispered with mixture of amazement and relief.

"I won't run away from you.", he warned the robots. "You all are nothing but a pile of flying scrap metal."

While Shadow was making his short speech, she noticed something wasn't quite right.

'What's that strange energy glowing around him?', she thought intrigued. 'This energy feels so powerful and scary at the same time.'

She kept a close eye on the situation and it didn't look good. There were too many sentinels, spread all around them. Despite not being a match in speed for Shadow, their quantity was overpowering. After destroying hundreds of them, Shadow was still able to hide away his diminishing stamina. Kristy followed most of Shadow's extreme training session, so she knew when he was reaching his limit.

The robots already analysed most of his move and developed a strategy to stop him. Shadow's first move was the cue for them to take action. One robot fired a special energy beam that paralysed the dark chao in mid air. He almost broke free when the other sentinels jumped in with the same beam to restrain him. Shadow kept resisting fiercely and the strange glow was becoming more intense.

Meanwhile Kristy was overwhelmed with a mixture of fear and worry. 'It's happening again. Just like that day on the top of the hill.'

"No, stop it! You're hurting him. Leave him alone!"

To keep Kristy away from Shadow, a sentinel fired a warning shot on Kristy's path. A small group began to approach her with vague intentions.

"Stay… away… from her." Feeling powerless was only worsening Shadow's frustration, his anger…. his rage.

'I can feel it. It's there…. waking up from its dormant state…. Stirring deep inside me….. the power…. to finish them all.'

The air quickly changed feeling more heavy and dryer. Noticing the change made Kristy panic. 'What is he doing?'

"Shadow! No!" She did one more attempt to prevent Shadow's course of action but it was too late.

Finally feeling the power within his grasp, Shadow didn't hold back. "Chaos… Blast!", he roared into the sky.

First she saw a blinding flash of light, than a strong gust knocked her off her feet, pushing her over the edge and she immediately began to fall.

"Kristy! Kristy!" Suddenly a distant voice kept calling her name.

"Who… is that?", she wondered briefly, having a hard time focusing her mind that was slipping into mental darkness. 'After all what we've been through… in the end… our mission… failed.'

A/N: Alright, this time Shadow did perform his Chaos Blast, attacking both sentinels and Kristy. The team is in deep trouble. Who will go to their rescue? Dum-dum-duummm…. just wait and read. Thanks for reading! A special thanks goes for those who comment. ^_^


	47. Chapter 47: The bunny girl and the unfri

**Chapter 46: The bunny girl and the unfriendly Samaritan**

A/N: After some computer problems, one in which I almost lost all my recent work, I'm back to amuse you all with more Chao Bond. Well, it's time to pace back in time a little to someone I decided should have her own little adventure.

"Mom, where are we going?", Cream asked trying to conceal the uneasiness in her voice.

She knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. Why would her mother wake her up in the middle of the night? So far she did everything she told her to do, although she was acting strange and didn't say much not even where they were going all of a sudden.

"Mom…"

"It's ok, sweetie. We have to go to the village."

"Did something bad happen?"

"Not really. You'll see when we get there." Vanilla's vague answer didn't help to put Cream's worry to rest.

"Ok, but couldn't we look for Cheese first? It's not like him to run off without saying anything.", she pointed out while looking around for her chao friend. Ever since her mother woke her up she couldn't find him anywhere.

"We don't have time.", her mother explained briefly.

"But mom…"

"Be quiet already!", her mother snapped as she was beginning to get stressed up by her daughter's constant questioning.

Cream jumped up startled by her reaction. She knew her mother to be always calm and patient but now she was different. "Mom, I'm scared.", she stammered while containing her tears.

"Don't be, sweetheart." Her voice sounded nice again. "Everything is fine. We will look for Cheese later. I'm sure wherever he is he can take care of himself. Right now we have to go to the village."

This was the first time that Cream didn't feel any comfort with her mother's words. It also came to her attention that she was carefully avoiding eye contact. In complete silence they wandered the dark path to the central plaza of Greenville where a commotion was going on. Anthro villagers were yelling and arguing among each other.

They dragged a few of their fellow villagers to the open space in the centre of the crowed where they were yelled and booed at like despised criminals. An elderly male wolf wearing tiny glasses stepped forward and spoke on behalf of the angry villagers. By simply lifting his right hand the crowd went silent.

"As the mayor of Greenville I hereby announce that you all have been accused of allegiance with the enemy. Hereby you're considered to be a treat for our peaceful community."

"Mayor, what are guys talking about?", an accused female tiger asked. "We are all friends, remember?"

"We wouldn't do anything to endanger the village.", another accused added in an attempt to convince everyone.

Then the mayor spoke again. "He told us you would say that. Put them in the truck. You all will be taken away for treatment, for your own good."

Meanwhile Cream and her mother stood quietly at the back of the crowd, listening to everything they said. At one point Cream used her lengthy ears to fly up, hovering above the crowd in time to see the villager being escorted into a truck.

"Mom, what are they going to do with them?", she asked terrified. "I know them…. They are nice people."

"That's right, but they need help and like it or not they must be taken away for treatment.", Vanilla said as she tighten her grip on Cream's wrist so she couldn't break free. Hovering at the same height as her mother, Cream could finally look straight into her eyes for the first time and what she saw filled her with horror.

"And you as well.", she said with an evil voice that made her daughter shiver in fear.

"Mom!", she said no longer containing her tears.

Vanilla's gaze was completely changed. Her eye pupils were concealed in a purple veil making her no longer the lovable and kind mother Cream ones knew. She looked around at the others and in the street lantern's light she saw the same malicious mist in their eyes. The accused villagers were pushed into a truck with the G.U.N.-logo on the side. Cream noticed tiny cages being loaded into the vehicle as well, each and every one of them with a chao locked inside.

"Let's go, sweetie. The truck is about to leave and we can't miss it.", her mother said as she pulled her arm.

"Mom, please. Snap out of it. Something is wrong. I don't want to go." She tried to reason with her then began to struggle to break free by rising higher up into the sky pulling as hard as she could.

"Don't be afraid. They're going to help you and I'm going to be with you every step.", Vanilla said trying to persuade her.

For a moment she felt helplessly trapped when a familiar voice chimed in from above.

"Hey! I think you're the one who needs help."

"Cheese!", Cream called as she recognised the voice and the distinct language.

Both mother and daughter looked up to see Cheese hovering high up holding something tightly in his tiny arms. It didn't take long before he dropped the load on Vanilla and a big cloud of fine white dust spread through the plaza. The surprise attack made Vanilla's grip loosen up so Cream could break free and fly away.

"Come on, Cream. Fly into the forest. Hurry!", Cheese instructed while guiding her through the shortest escape route.

"Help! That fiend is taking my daughter away.", Vanilla yelled in panic as Cream disappeared out of her sight.

Because of the cloud of dust many villagers were coughing and rubbing their irritated eyes so only a few were able to engage the persuade.

"Cheese, what did you do?", she asked shortly after they entered the bushes.

"It's ok. I scattered a bag of your mom's finest flour.", Cheese explained without slowing down his flight speed. "It's the most harmless way I could think of to get you out of there."

"And where were you? I was so worried about you."

"I was hiding. Cream, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but… your mom tried to catch me and put me in a cage."

"A cage?", Cream echoed shocked having a brief flashback of the cages being loaded into the G.U.N.-truck.

"Lucky for me I was able to escape. Then she went upstairs to wake you up. I followed you to the village right after I found the flour and once there I noticed that most of the villagers were acting the same way."

"But why? Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know. What I do know for sure is that your mom and the villagers are no longer themselves anymore. I have this uncanny feeling when I'm near them."

"We must find Tails and TJ, they might figure out who or what is causing this and help us stop it.", Cream pointed out as first course of action.

'I just hope whatever affected Lady Vanilla didn't do the same with Tails and Amy.', Cheese thought to himself not wanting to make Cream even more worried.

After putting some distance from the villager's persecution, Cream and Cheese hid away in the bushes.

"We should find a place to rest and wait until sunrise.", Cheese whispered, not sure if it was safe to talk at normal voice level.

"You're right.", Cream said while rubbing both her upper arms feeling a bit chilly. "The forest is a creepy and dangerous place in this darkness."

"I know! We can use one of our secret burrows. There is one not far from here.", Cheese proposed right away.

In their spare time, Cream and Cheese loved to explore and play in the forest around Greenville. They knew most of the tiny spots to hide or shelter from the rain. In no time they moved to the shelter and once in there they made a fire to stay warm.

"We must stay strong, Cream."

The young rabbit yawned feeling tired and ready to fall asleep. "I know or else we won't be able to save my mom and the people in the village.", she replied.

Cheese was pleased to hear her not losing hope. "Sweet dreams, Cream.", he whispered as she was already falling asleep.

The next morning Cream woke up when the sunrays, coming from the entrance of the burrow, were shining directly into her face. She rose up and stretched out her arms.

"It's morning already? Boy, I was a lot more tired than I thought.", Cream said assuming Cheese was listening to her. Then she looked around to realize she was alone. "Huh! Cheese…"

Realizing Cheese was missing again, she rushed out to find him. "Cheese!"

"Cream! I'm here!", Cheese replied from afar

The chao came flying out of the bushes in a rush. "Cheese, thank goodness.", Cream said relieved.

The chao didn't stop. He flew by without slowing down. "No time. Run, fly, move… Anything! They're right behind me."

Cream took a brief look around and saw five weird shaped flying robots appear from between the trees. Then she started to run trying to keep up with Cheese. As she followed him she figured out her chao's strategy. He chose the densest parts to escape. The robots were trying aim until they finally fired a net, but missed.

"They're trying to capture us.", Cream said after she saw the net wrapped around a tree.

"I know. I dodged two of those already."

"Cheese, what out!", Cream jumped up to save him when a robot popped up right in front of him.

She was able to catch her tiny friend but they were both wrapped and tangled in a net. They fell to the ground and immediately rolled down a small hill.

"Cheese! You're ok?", Cream asked when they finally stood still.

"Au… I'll be fine.", the chao replied while rubbing the back of his head.

Cream tried desperately to break the fibres of the net. "This net is unbreakable."

"These robots are tougher to lose than the villagers.", Cheese said as the robot were gathering around them by the dozens. "Where did they come from anyway?"

"It's doesn't matter where they came from.", Cream said while holding Cheese closer in her arms. "Problem is: we're trapped and there is just too many of them. There is no way out."

'Oh no, if only our friends were here.', Cheese thought as the sentinels were ready to take them prisoner.

Cream was sitting with her back against a rock wall when suddenly a mysterious figure jumped down and with one sword swing five sentinels were destroyed. The young bunny could only see the back of a long beige coloured trench coat. For a slight moment she was blinded by the bright sunlight reflected by the blade of a katana sword. The remaining robots immediately opened fire on him with laser shots. He dodged most of them or blocked them with his sword. At every chance he charged forward and slice two or more at once.

"He's a human.", Cream noted surprised by the first chance she got to see his face. He was a close to middle age man with short trimmed beard. His hair was black, tied into a low ponytail going down to the middle of his back.

In the end the man was standing in a field of sparking sentinel rubble and smoke rising up. He made sure the area was save before he turned around marching straight toward Cream and Cheese.

"Don't move a muscle.", he whispered coldly.

The way he was readying his sword made Cheese panic. "What… what is he going to do to us?", he stammered nervously as he kept staring into the man's harsh bloodcurdling eyes.

With one last sword swing the net fell off and the two were finally free again. Cream looked down realising that they were both unharmed. The razor sharp sword only cut away the unbreakable net. She was still caught in amazement when she heard the click sound of the sword being slid back into his sheath and the man was walking away.

"Huh!" She shook her head to focus her mind and then stood up in a rush with Cheese still in her arms. "Thank you very much for saving us.", she managed to say with an agitated voice.

"Don't mention it." The man paused long enough to reply then continued walking away with one last word of advice. "Now go home, little girl. It's too dangerous to be wandering alone in the forest with so many sentinels roaming around."

The word home caused a saddened reaction on Cream. "I can't. I need to find help for my mom and the villagers in my hometown. They are all acting very strange, like they are being possessed by something evil."

The man paused again. "Something evil, ha. So… this is not only happening inside the city.", he noted with a low voice yet Cream was able to hear him.

"In the city? Do you know what's going on, sir? Do you know why everyone is suddenly so mean to each other?"

"No. But one thing is clear, many people changed. It's no longer certain who to trust. Keep that in mind and be careful not to get caught again."

As he was not in the mood for a long chat, the man walked away resuming his journey.

'So this is happening everywhere?', Cream thought shocked. 'What am I going to do now? I have to find Amy and Tails, but I can't do this alone. Even if I have Cheese with me.'

"Cream, you're ok?", the chao asked as he was beginning to get worried about her state of mind.

"Please wait, mister. Don't go!", Cream called as she rushed to stop him.

As soon as she grabbed his sleeve he stopped and looked down over his shoulder. "What?", he responded with an annoyed tone.

His tone was frightening, but so far he was the nearest person Cream was able to trust.

"Could you… could you please help us find our friends?", she asked in a pleading and slightly shy tone.

"I don't have time to babysit.", he replied shortly.

"Please help us, sir. My mom told me that whenever I'm lost or needed help I could always ask a police officer and he would always help me somehow."

'What! He's a police officer!', Cheese thought dumbfounded. 'He doesn't look like an officer to me. Normally they are a lot friendlier. They are most likely trained to be friendly but this one clearly missed or failed that class.'

"You're a police officer, right? You have badge hooked on your belt, so I thought that you might help us." Cream was talking but the man didn't even look at her anymore. "Would you please help us find our friends, sir?"

Suddenly he pulled his hand away. "No, I can't", he said with contained anger.

'I can't believe the cold shoulder this man has. Cream is practically throwing her heart at him with pleads and he's not even moved, not even a bit. That's it…'

The chao could no longer bear the man's indifference so he decided to step in. "Come on. Let's go, Cream. This officer probably has more important things to do. He's probably up to something dangerous and doesn't want to drag us into it." He was able to put things in a soft context.

"You might be right, Cheese.", she said with a deeply saddened voice as she placed him on the ground. She didn't want her tears to land on his head. They turned around and walked away.

"Wait!", the man called out and they both looked around with a stunned expression. He was finally making eye contact again, even if it was a stern gaze. "I'll help you find your friends and that's it, ok?"

Cream immediately smiled and her eyes were filled with joy. "Yes. Thank you very much, sir."

"Let's go, before more of those military sentinels arrive here.", he said as he continued walking away not intending to wait for her.

"Yes, sir.", she answered firm and clear like a cadet officer to his superior. She picked up Cheese in her arms again and rushed to catch up with the police officer. "My name is Cream by the way, and this is my best friend Cheese."

"I'm lieutenant Duncan Mitsugi from Selene City Police Department.", the man said with the same firm and neutral voice by which policeman identify themselves. "That's enough chitchat. I don't want to waste anymore time."

"Yes, sir."

Cheese sighed clearly frustrated. "I don't see why we should trust that man, Cream.", the chao whispered annoyed. "He's so cold-hearted and not to mention rude."

"Give him a chance, Cheese.", Cream pointed out. "He wouldn't be a police officer if he didn't want to help others."

The chao didn't feel like making a whole argument about it. He would go along with it as long as it made Cream happy. Despite the man's unsympathetic and peevish attitude he didn't sense anything malignant in him. "Right, if you say so.", he noted as he tried to relax .

Two weeks later

One morning Cream woke up finding herself covered in something more then her usual blanket. As the time went by, they travelled from place to place searching for clues or other people that might help them. So far, wherever they go it was the same thing. People were acting weird and those who didn't were taken away by the military. During their brief visits in the cities they gathered supplies they could take on their journey. At night they slept outside under the stars or in a cave whenever they could find one. Strangely it didn't rain at all, not even once.

"Huh… the lieutenant's coat.", Cream noted amazed. She looked around but the only one she found sitting nearby was Cheese.

"Morning Cream.", the chao greeted with a friendly smile before pointing out about the coat. "I saw him last night. It was colder than usual, so he covered us with his coat."

'I also saw that look in his eyes.', he pointed out quietly to himself. 'It was close to the caring gaze of Cream's mom when she tugs us in bed. Very much like a father.'

Cream didn't have to wonder about the lieutenant's whereabouts. She was already beginning to get used to his morning routine. "I will take his coat back to him right away.", she said as she rushed away to find him.

Cheese flew immediately after her. "Hey, wait for me!"

She came to a small meadow where the lieutenant was doing the final part of his morning exercise. "That was amazing.", Cream complemented impressed by Lt. Mitsugi's skill with the katana.

After realizing the lieutenant was done, she rushed toward him with his jacket. "Morning, lt. Mitsugi. Thanks for lending me your coat."

"Morning and… don't mention it.", he said after drinking the last zip of water in a plastic bottle. Then he went straight in briefing her on today's plan. "There is another city not far from here. We'll go there to take a look and gather some supplies. We'll leave before noon, so make sure you're ready."

"Yes, sir.", Cream replied before returning to the camping place.

It was almost time to leave as Cheese was looking for Cream in a flower field not far up river.

"Cream! Where are you?"

"Right here.", she replied and also waved her hand to show her exact location between the flower. The chao landed close to her and immediately noticed what she was doing.

She showed him the results as soon as she was done. "Look, Cheese. I made a nice bouquet for the lieutenant."

"Huh, for what? He probably won't even notice."

"Of course he will. Look at the beautiful colours."

Cheese sighed at Cream's innocence. "Oh man, I wish we could find Tails, Amy and the others. We went to both houses and nothing. It's been weeks travelling ever since and still no trace."

"It was very nice of the lieutenant to let us keep travelling with him all this time. I wish that, even if we find Tails and Amy, the lieutenant would stay with us just a bit longer. At least until we put an end to this madness."

Her chao perked up by hearing this. "Huh! You can't be serious. One of the reasons I want to find our friends is so we can finally get away from lt. Meanie."

Cream was about to lecture him when the voice of the lieutenant interrupted her. "Hey, Bunny! Break is over. Time to go."

"Yes, sir.", she yelled while standing up.

"And her name is CREAM! You Meanie pants.", the chao yelled angrily at him.

Cream grabbed her chao from his airborne position but it was too late. "Cheese! Where are your manners?"

"Did he just yell at me?", lt. Mitsugi inquired sternly as he clearly heard him shouting angrily.

"Oh no, sir." The raging look on the lieutenants' face triggered a nice excuse in Cream's head. "A couple of squirrels stole some of the nuts he gathered and they… ran away in the same direction you came from."

"You should teach that nut-head not to lose his temper over every little nonsense.", the lieutenant pointed out shortly than walked away.

Cheese tried to break free but Cream kept a strong grip on him. "Calm down, Cheese.", she said to her agitated chao. "You shouldn't take his tendency of naming everyone differently as an insult."

"He just called me a nut-head.", he said in his defence, then he sighed . "Oh what's the point? He's not a guardian, so he can't understand a word I'm saying. In a different situation I would have scolded him out of his rudeness."

They finished pack their backpacks when Cream decided to present her little gift. "Here, sir. I picked these flowers for you. I hope you like them."

Meanwhile Cheese was standing next to a nearby tree keeping a sharp eye on the lieutenant.

'If he dares to be mean to her, I will make him pay… uhm somehow.'

The lieutenant looked down at her with his usual stern look then it suddenly changed, like a vision suddenly appeared in front of him.

'There it is! That gaze again, completely opposite from his usual one.', the chao thought amazed. 'Could it be…'

As he was reaching out to take the flowers, something else caught his attention. Instead of the flowers, he grabbed Cream's wrist and rushed in a quick move to the left dodging a powerful laser shot. Then he pulled out his gun and shot down the sentinel responsible.

"Cheese! Get down!", Cream yelled already knowing what was going on.

The chao reacted without hesitating and avoided the attack of the sentinel behind him. Then Lt. Mitsugi countered by destroying it with one single shot.

"Whatta! Those robots again?" Cheese rushed to Cream's side for safety.

"More are coming. Run! Now!", the lieutenant ordered as he staid behind to hold them back. They left right away, but the attempt to escape didn't take them very far as they came to the edge of a chasm.

"Whaa! It's so high.", Cream said a bit shock by the terrifying height. Nevertheless she was lured to take a quick peak into the deep bottom.

"The stream down there looks pretty rough.", Cheese noted standing next to her.

"You two quit goofing around.", lt. Mitsugi chimed in from behind their back. Cream and Cheese perked up right away. "We have to go down stream. Move it."

"He already took care of those sentinels?", Cheese wondered surprised of how fast he caught up with them.

"It looks so. Come on, he's leaving.", Cream said as she was catching up the pace.

They wander the path along the edge going down stream until something caught the lieutenant's attention. He spread his left hand wide open as a sign for Cream to stop. "Looks like we're not the only ones in trouble.", he said short.

Cream looked over the edge, down to a plateau on the other side. There she clearly saw a female human also running away from the sentinels until her path ended at the edge of the cliff, then numerous sentinels quickly surrounded her. A brief glimpse of her face triggered Cream's memory immediately.

"Huh, I… I know that girl.", Cream stammered shocked. "I know her…. That's Kristy!"

At the same time when the name came out of Cream's lips, they witnessed a huge explosion of wind and light. The young bunny covered her face with her arms but that wasn't necessary as the lieutenant was already protecting her in his arms.

The explosion came and was over in a few seconds yet lt. Mitsugi tried to keep an eye on this bizarre event. 'What's going on?', he wondered. 'Incredible! Most of those sentinels were blown away. They didn't cause that explosion, something else did. We're too far to see accurately.'

"Oh no… Kristy! She fell over the edge." She sobbed while covering her eyes, as she could no longer behold the inevitable.

Lt. Mitsugi came closer and laid his firm hand gently on her back. "Look… the robots are saving her from falling.", he said.

Cream immediately removed her hands and looked down. The sentinels saved her indeed by rapidly setting up a net that kept her from falling into the dangerous water.

"I'm afraid we can't help her. She's still alive and that's what matters right now. Come on, we have to keep moving.", he commanded and they resumed their journey downstream. Lt. Mitsugi hoped the commotion caused by the explosion would be enough for them to get away but a fresh swarm of sentinels was coming.

"Oh man… Where do they keep coming from?", Cheese wondered worried.

Lt. Mitsugi readied his katana once again but he already knew they were in the great disadvantage. "There is no other choice. We have to jump into the river.", he said over his shoulder.

Cream panicked right away. "But it's too high..."

"Just jump or else they'll capture us. I'll be right behind you."

Despite the lieutenant making a strong point Cream was still more terrified of jumping than getting caught. Cheese came closer to her with some encouraging words. "I'm afraid he's right, Cream. Don't worry, I'm sure we can make it. It's not so high in this part."

'Oh man, I hate to admit that Lt. Meanie is right. The river is our only chance to escape. The robots have a far greater advantage in the air.', Cheese thought as he analysed the situation. 'On the other hand I also know that Cream hates swimming.'

"I'll be with you all the way.", he said to his young guardian.

"Thanks, Cheese.", she said calmly before leaping over the edge.

Not long after Cream jumped the lieutenant did the same. He was looking forward to land in the cold water when suddenly someone grabbed his left hand breaking his fall. In no time he was flying not far above the water.

He looked up to see Cream flying with lengthy ears. "What are you doing?", he asked shocked.

"I'll take you out of here, sir.", she replied bravely.

"No, it's too dangerous.", he warned her as he saw the sentinels coming after them. "We're easy targets hanging in midair."

"Just hang on, sir. I can do this.", Cream reassured him while increasing her flight speed.

Cream applied every possible flight manoeuvre to avoid the sentinels' attack. The lieutenant also did his part with his sword. When the airspace was finally starting to clear up Cream sighed. "That was close.", she mumbled.

Suddenly the gushing sound of a waterfall caught her attention when the panicked voice of the lieutenant made her look forward again. "Watch out, Cream!"

She flew right into an ambush with sentinels lined up creating a huge barrier. Right before they opened fire the lieutenant took her in his arms again. The next thing she knew they were all falling into the waterfall.

When Cream regained consciousness she was lying on the riverbank, soaking wet. The sentinels were gone and the sun was almost gone too.

'How did I get here?', she wondered as she looked around into the unfamiliar surroundings. 'The robots… they ambushed us then fired right before we fell into the river, then there was a waterfall and…'

"Cheese! Cheese, where are you?" Cheese was nowhere in sight and Cream was beginning to panic at the chance that her little friend might have been dragged further away with the strong river stream. "It will be dark soon."

She called again but instead of her chao answering she heard a mild cough coming from behind her back. Immediately she looked around to find lt. Mitsugi lying face down a few feet next to her. The water around him was mingled with blood.

"Oh no, Lt. Mitsugi is hurt.", she assumed right away.

She gently turned him around to his back and noticed a wound on his right side above his waist. His trench coat had a hole all burned on the edge, indicating that the shot went right through it. Terrible pain was written all over his face. Cream couldn't tell if he was conscious or not.

"Come on, sir. Say something, please?", she called unable to suppress her panic. "Don't die."

After calling a few times he was finally showing signs of consciousness. With much effort he opened his eyes and tried to speak. "Don't cry…. Don't cry, Aika. Just stay calm and everything will be just fine. I won't leave you."

Cream was surprised of hearing him calling her by that name, but she didn't have the chance to go into it as he quickly slipped away.

"Mr. Lieutenant, no!", she cried.

A/N: Well, I hope you all like reading this side adventure, not done yet. I would like to thank you all for your patience, hyperactiveshadow in special. I received all your messages. Sorry it took so long. I'm a bit too slow filling the plot holes. Well, till next time…


	48. Chapter 48: Secret Chao Guardian

**Chapter 48: Secret Chao Guardian**

When Lt. Mitsugi finally became fully aware of his surroundings, he could sense numerous individuals present around him and young voices talking, yet he couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Humans are really huge.", one of the voices said with great amazement in his voice.

"Most humans are, and not to mention, they are also very heavy.", another voice pointed out. "All the power chao in the village helped just to carry him here."

"You kids shouldn't be here.", a mature female voice said. "Come on, go play outside."

The group let out a unified aw-wail before the protests began.

"But, we were looking after him.", a third whined. "Cream said we could stay."

"Look! He's waking up!", the first voice said as he noticed the lieutenant opening his eyes.

"Kids, step aside please." Cream arrived just in time and kneeled next to the lieutenant. "Lieutenant! I'm so glad you're awake."

He took a minute to observe the unfamiliar surrounding. He was lying on a makeshift bed under a lean-to. His top clothing was completely removed and the lower section of his torso was completely wrapped in bandages.

"Where am I?", he asked with a faint voice.

"In a secret Chao Garden. This is the garden where Cheese was born.", Cream explained. "You were badly injured. I was afraid you wouldn't make it. But, after you passed out, Cheese showed up with his brother Chocola and they brought many friends to help us. They took care of your wound with an ointment made of special herbs then they brought you here so you could rest."

While Cream was telling the whole story, the lieutenant was trying to put the lose ends together inside his mind. In the end there was only one question left. "How long?"

"Uhm, right. You were recovering for three days now."

His eyes popped wide open. "Three days?"

"And why are they here?", the lieutenant asked as he already noticed a group of six young chao poking their head from behind her back.

Creamed giggled a bit before answering. "Well… younglings are very curious and this is their first time meeting a human. They were waiting eagerly for you to wake up."

Lt. Mitsugi closed his eyes with one sarcastic word in his mind: 'Great…'

"How are you feeling, sir?"

"I'll feel a lot better as soon as I… argghhh." He tried to pull himself up triggering acute pain from his wound.

"No, please, lie down lieutenant.", Cream said while gently grabbing him by his shoulders and make him lie back in his previous position. "Your wound is very serious, you shouldn't move."

"We can't stay here, it's not save.", Mitsugi pointed out, clearly still in pain.

"Everyone here knows that, sir.", Cream noted agreeing with him. "The Chao Elders of this garden were planning an evacuation when they found us. They also know their home is no longer a safe place."

"Chao Elders?", Lt. Mitugi echoed on the weird title.

"Aha, more or less the leaders of this garden.", Cream clarified.

"And where are they planning to go?"

"A safer place. Well, so they said. A place they have never been before. Even so, they know the way to get there and they want us to come along as soon as you're strong and well enough to walk."

"You do realize that what you just said doesn't make any sense, right?"

"Uhm… yes, sir. But, they seem pretty sure of what they're doing.", Cream replied, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You just stay still and I'll bring you something to eat."

Realizing he didn't have much choice Lt. Mitsugi decided to focus on his recovery by doing plenty of rest and eating the nutritious meals Cream brought him. The weird smelling ointment the female chao used on his wound was very helpful. After only three days he made tremendous progress. The pain was on a more bearable level, which meant he was able to sit up and walk around a bit. The adult chao in the garden were as cooperative as possible while the younglings never had enough of hanging around him or follow him everywhere he went. The lieutenant was a very private man, so the constant company was a source of mayor aggravation on him. That's why he was secretly counting the days left for him to be strong enough to leave.

One afternoon Lt. Mitsugi was resting quietly in the shed. For unknown reason he opened his eyes to find a male neutral chao, with the same physical features as Cheese except for a dark blue dot mark on his forehead sitting quietly on his chest with his eyes closed. He was apparently meditating and holding a strange staff in front of him with both hands. Lt. Mitsugi was about to take action when the orb above the chao's head started to glow. The egg shaped rock at the tip of his staff started to glow as well, a soft and suiting light. One glimpse and the lieutenant felt more relaxed than ever before. His body felt like it was drifting on water, his mind was lost in a dream vision. He was completely off guard when the head of the staff landed with huge force on his forehead. His scream reached every corner of the garden, causing a great commotion among the chao villagers. Everybody rushed toward the shed to see what happened. Cream flew over the crowd and landed safely in front of everyone, to find a furious lieutenant holding the staff with the chao still clinging on it.

"Lt. Mitsugi, what's wrong?", she asked confused.

"This little lunatic is the one who can tell you that.", he answered furiously. "I was resting when he suddenly hit me on my forehead with his weird stone."

She turned toward the chao trying to hear out his side of the story. "Elder Dean, what were you trying to do?"

"He's an elder?", lt. Mitsugi asked with disbelieve.

"I was helping him.", Dean replied calmly still holding on to his staff.

"Helping me by splitting my head in two?", lt. Mitsugi retorted spontaneously without realizing one important detail. Yet everyone around him did, and they were staring with dropped jaw.

"Lieutenant, you…", Cream stammered, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Not really, but it worked.", Dean said, knowing what Cream was about to ask.

Lt. Mitsugi was talking directly to him. He became completely silent, as he was also shocked of what just happened.

"You replied…. You understood what he said.", Cream finally asked with disbelief. "You became bonded."

"Actually, my dear, he was already bonded.", elder Dean pointed out. "It happened a very long time ago, I presume."

The lieutenant lowered his head like a crime suspect whose just been found guilty.

"What! The lieutenant is a Chao Guardian?", Cheese echoed stunned of the thought that a grumpy human could have a chao under his care.

All the chao villagers that gathered around him stepped back in shock.

"Yes.", Dean answered shortly before explaining a few more details. "but his chao companion most likely passed away, and he detached himself from our race for so long that he lost the ability to understand the chao language."

"How did you know?", Lt. Mitsugi wondered with a neutral voice.

"That was very simple.", the elder said still hanging from his elevated position. "That's the reason why you and young Cream here are still on our side. The chao bond protected you so the menace didn't take control of your mind like it did with everyone else."

"Why… why did you do this?", lt. Mitsugi asked bitterly. "That part of my life belongs in the past and it should have staid there."

"Well, lieutenant, your bond with our kind was always alive. It waned off but didn't leave this life with your chao. It was entirely in your best interest that your bond was fully reawaken."

The elder's last comment triggered great irritation inside Lt. Mitsugi and he lashed out immediately. "What do you know about what's best for me?"

"I will tell you if you please put me down.", Dean requested kindly.

Lt. Mitsugi simply released his grip on the staff and if it wasn't for Cream, elder Dean would have landed on the ground. Despite the rude gesture elder Dean focused his full attention on helping Lt. Mitsugi in his emotional predicament.

"Please sit down, lieutenant."

"No, I'm leaving.", Mitsugi said as he was already walking away.

"What!" Cream was shocked. She placed Dean gently on the ground and rushed after the lieutenant. "But lieutenant you need more time to recover."

"I'm fine. I'll be fine as soon as I can get out of this place.", he said while fetching his trench coat, sword and other belongings. "I prolonged my stay here far too long."

"Please, wait!", Cream pleaded as she kept following him to the outskirt of the chao garden. "You can't leave like this. I'm going with you."

"No!", Lt. Misugi lashed out spontaneously and Cream froze right away. "You're staying here. Once the chao are ready to leave, you're going with them."

"But… what about you, sir. You said you'd help me find my friends."

He lowered his head and remained silent for less then a minute. "The chao seem to be quite resourceful. I'm sure they'll help you find them since I no longer can. Our ways part here."

"Wait, sir! Don't go." Cream's word didn't stop him from leaving. She fell on her and sobbed heartbroken. "You promised!"

"Cream. Let him go."

"But… He's hurt…. He got hurt because he protected me. It's my fault.", she said while crying. " I have to take care of him."

"Cream…" Cheese was standing right next to her but he felt completely powerless, not knowing what to do or say to comfort her.

At that moment elder Dean stepped in with his comforting advice. "There, there… I can reassure you that he won't go far.", he said while lying his hand on her right arm and reaching her a handkerchief. "Right now he just needs some time for himself. That's all."

"How can you be so sure about that, elder Dean?", Cream asked while whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"Wisdom, my dear. He's a man of honour and will never break a promise."

Back inside the shed, elder Dean ordered a cup of tea for Cream. The sun was beginning to set so some of the male chao were already preparing wood to make a campfire.

"Feeling better now?", he asked after Cream drank most of her tea.

"A little." She sounded a lot calmer but her mood was still drifting in sorrow. "So, it was my bond with Cheese what saved me from being affected."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do now?"

"We are almost ready to leave. It wouldn't be wise to postpone our journey even longer."

"I understand, but…. the lieutenant…." Her voice trailed of.

"I still can't believe that he was also a chao guardian."

"Well, that proves that deep inside he has a good heart." Elder Dean knew how Cheese felt about Lt. Mitsugi but he also knew that this experience would probably teach him a great deal about looking deeper than the outer appearance.

"In his case it's lost very deep inside."

"Cheese!", Cream said reprimanding his sarcastic remark.

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry.", Cheese apologized right away as he didn't want to see Cream even more upset.

"But, what could have possibly happen that the lieutenant doesn't want to be involved with chao ever again?", Cream asked as she remembered what he said earlier.

Elder Dean lowered his head staring down into the campfire. "Something really sad.", he then replied.

The night was beginning to fall as Lt. Mitsugi was sitting on a boulder trying process everything that just happened. He wasn't completely lost in his thoughts though as he could clearly sense someone watching him. In a swift move he took a small knife he had hidden around his ankle and threw it missing the target by an inch.

"Whatta!", a voice shrieked from the lower branch of a nearby tree.

"I have a bigger knife and I swear I won't miss if you don't come out now.", Lt. Mitsugi warned while looking over his shoulder.

A chao came out of the tree and landed on the ground not far from him. "Boosted…", he said defeated.

Lt. Mitsugi recognised the red bow tie around his neck. "What are you doing here?", he asked angrily.

"I didn't come to get pinned on a tree. That's for sure.", Cheese replied. "I need to talk to you."

"Even when I was forced back into chao bond, I don't feel like talking to you, nut head.", he said while turning his back at him.

"If you don't want to talk, fine. I only need you to listen."

He give one of his frustrated sighed and said: "In that case state your business and go back where you came from, for good. I didn't leave the garden so you or others can follow me around, constantly getting on my nerves."

"I wanted you to know how much Cream cares about you. She has absolute fate in you and blindly believes that somewhere inside you there is a good man. Ever since you got hurt, she's been looking after you day and night. For a moment I thought she would worry herself sick."

"What's your point?", he asked coldly.

"My point is even when you promised her you would help us find our friends, it doesn't have to end there. In this situation it's best if we all stick together if we want to stop whatever is causing everyone to act all hostile against chao and the chao guardians. If anyone decides to wander off on his own, he will only get lost."

Almost two minutes of complete silence went by before Lt. Mitsugi began to speak. "Hmph, you really remind me of him. Are all chao so annoyingly persistent?"

The brief remark left Cheese with a dumbfounded look on his face. 'Huh, he's talking about his chao! That's a good thing, I guess.'

"Sometimes I even thought he was trying to rule my life but then I realized that all the time he knew exactly what would make me happy and wanted me to go for it all the way, wither I wanted or not."

"That doesn't sound weird to me at all.", Cheese said. "Guardians care so much for us that we sometimes feel compelled to do something in return. That's why I'm here. Not only for Cream but also your chao who probably wouldn't want you to remember him with sorrow."

"You might be right, you little nut head."

"The name is Cheese by the way."

"I know. Just be glad I'm not calling you cheese head."

"Yes, sir.", Cheese replied with a smirk.

Back at the garden, Cream already became aware of Cheese's absence and started to look for him everywhere along with a few other chao. They were about to search outside the garden when they all saw him arriving from above like nothing happened.

"CHEESE!", she called while running to meet him. "Where have you been? I was so worried."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

"You're not supposed to leave when it's getting dark and without saying anything.", Cream reminded him of the safety rules.

"At least it was worth it.", Cheese said as he looked around.

Cheese's strange remark made Cream look up in time to see Lt. Mitsugi marching from out of the dark, holding his sheathed sword on his right shoulder. He had neutral gaze on his face and kept his eyes looking down like he was to avoid eye contact.

"Mr. Lieutenant! You came back!", Cream said surprised.

"I got someone back on our path.", Cheese pointed out.

That moment his vision climbed up just to meet with Cream's eyes. With the same neutral gaze on his face, he said: "Well, I plan on keeping my promise."

Her eyes instantly tear up with happiness. She put her chao on the ground, rushed toward him and threw her arms around his left leg. "Thank you so much, sir.", she said almost crying again.

He laid his hand gently on her head. She looked up and for the very first time she saw a faint smile on the lieutenant's face. "Don't mention it, bunny. And please, call me Duncan."

Military base

Jake's vision slowly came back from darkness. The first thing he saw after the blurriness cleared away was a ceiling made of steel plates. He was trying to reflect on what happened to figure out where he was now but his mind felt too numb to think.

"Hey, Jake. Take it easy. Your body needs more time to recover from the electric shock that knocked you out."

"Daemian!", Jake said with a croaky voice.

"Jake! You're awake!" Tiffany came next to him with a look of great relief on her face. "Here, drink some water."

It was almost like she read his mind, because Jake was really thirsty. He pulled himself up until he was leaning on his elbow and after drinking a full cup of water he felt his vocal cord easing up. "Tiffany… Where are we?" His voice sounded much better now.

"A military prison is my best guess.", she answered.

Jake took a minute to take a look around him. He was indeed lying on a bed inside a cell. He could hear voices talking across the wall. Through the bars of the cell he saw people sitting in cells on the other side of a huge hall.

"Who are they?", he asked on a discreet voice level.

"People who weren't affected, just like us.", Tiffany replied in the same voice level. "Both humans and anthros are locked in this block, even anthros from humble villages."

"I talked with some of them when I was outside in the hall. They told me they've been held here for about a month now.", Daemian said. "It's hard to keep track of time if they don't allow anyone to go outside the building. I also realized something after snooping around a bit."

"What is it?", Daemian asked intrigued.

"Well, everybody here is a chao guardian. It came to my attention when I heard everyone mentioning their concern about their chao since they heard about the attack on Chao Island. Many had their chao residing on the island when all this started. So we can practically assume that those immune are all chao guardian."

"Could it be!", Jake wondered as he was immediately thinking back on someone.

"Did you say something?", Tiffany wondered as Jake was clearly lost in thoughts for a minute.

"No!", he said while shaking the thought out of his head. "Never mind. Just keep talking, Daemian."

"There are not only guardians here, but chao as well. Most of them adults, but there are a few younglings among them. They hedged a few days before the world went hostile and now they are locked away in cages."

"That's just horrible.", Tiffany said sadly.

"But, where are our chao? And… and Kristy?"

"I only saw Seth from afar. They took him away to another block inside this huge facility.", Daemian noted as this was the easiest news to tell. "I'm afraid we don't know anything about your girls, Sonic or Shadow."

"We can still hope they were lucky enough to escape.", Tiffany added trying to keep up hope.

"And what about Kristy?" That question caused both Daemian and Tiffany to lower their vision with a saddened gaze. Jake immediately felt something bad happened and the silence only made the anxiety worse.

"Just say it.", he said slightly irritated by the silence.

"Well, we saw them bringing her in too, unconscious. They took her somewhere else."

"It looked like something bad happened to her.", Tiffany said. "Maybe she needed medical attention."

"Medical attention!" Jake jumped up shocked. He tried to stand up but his cramped up muscles didn't respond well to his will. "I have to find out what happened to her."

Daemian didn't have to put much effort to make him lie down again. "You can't do much right now. Your body still needs to recover."

"But we can at least ask the guards what happened to her.", he pointed out as he didn't want to remain in uncertainty, not even for a second.

"We did and no matter how we tried, no one from the military staff is telling us anything.", Daemian explained. "All we know is that things will only get much worse if we show resistance."

Jake sighed frustrated. "I already had a bad feeling from the beginning. You probably know what I'm talking about, right Daemian?"

Daemian nodded. "Yes, I know."

"What do you know, Daemian?", Tiffany asked puzzled.

"Back in the forest, when we were running away from the sentinels, we were moving in a group at first but they were targeting only one of us in particular."

"Only one of us?", Tiffany echoed shocked.

"Yes… Kristy.", Jake replied. "On one occasion while we were escaping, most of the sentinels tried to separate her from me and push her into a corner. When I intervened they fought back fiercely, like they wanted to capture her no matter what. That's when I was forced to use my police gun."

"And it goes all the way back to the moment we escaped from the cabin." Daemian remembered. "In my opinion, the police department pulled out an extremely huge man force just to capture us."

"You're right, but whoever assumes that Kristy is helpless without us is making a terrible mistake.", Jake said.

"Where could they have taken her?", Tiffany wondered worried, terrified of the thought that they would never see her again.

'Hang in there, Kristy.', Jake prayed inside his mind. 'If I could set foot out of this cell I would rush to rescue you myself.'

Forest

"Hey, where did everybody go?", Sonic wondered as he was limping back into the forest. He was able to reach the nearest tree then he sat down leaning against it. "Ah, my head… My whole body hurts. Have to find them, but I have no clue of where to start looking?"

He was more concerned about the others than his own current state.

"Sonic, this is TJ. Come in."

The blue chao jumped up from hearing TJ's voice so close and sudden. Then he looked down to his chest as he remembered something. "Oh right! I totally forgot about this medal thingy. It's still working, cool."

He pressed the centre button on the medal to reply. "Sonic here."

"We received Jake's emergency distress signal, then we lost contact. Is everything under control?"

"No, I'm alone. Apparently everyone was captured by the military and I have no idea where they were taken."

"Captured?" Sonic heard Rosie and Atlas loud and clear in the background.

"I'll save the details for later. You guys must track me down so we can start the rescue right away."

"Well, you don't have to wait for long since we are already here, Sonic." At that same moment the Chao Walker rose up above the cliff beaming its headlights on the spot Sonic was sitting.

Sonic smirked pleased. "You guys are awesome…"

Moments later the chao group set up a camp area down near the riverbank. Zelos took Sonic into shallow water to heal his injuries.

"I healed your wounds Sonic, but I can't replenish your physical energy.", he explained as he was helping Sonic out. "You have to take it easy and rest."

"Understood. Thanks, Zelos.", Sonic said as he was carefully stretching out his muscles. "Man, I feel as good as new."

His exercise session had to wait as TJ, Rosie and Atlas were waiting to hear the whole story.

Sonic told them everything that happened from the moment he was rudely awakened that morning. "And that's pretty much what happened?", Sonic said in the end.

"They were taken, indeed." Now that he was finished helping Sonic, Zelos finally had the chance to point out his findings into the group. "My bond with Tiffany is so strong that I can sense residues of her presence around here but now she's far away, completely out of my reach."

"Can we trace one of the cell phone signals?", Sonic asked trying to come up with another option.

"We came all the way here following Jake's signal, but it disappeared.", TJ explained.

"Then everyone's signal disappeared rapidly one by one. The only signal still online is the one coming from your medal, Sonic.", Rosie concluded as she was the navigator on the Chao Walker.

"But where could they be?"

"Since this was my a military act, my best guess is that they were all taken to the same place as the people living in Selene City.", Atlas replied as he was standing guard in case any sentinel showed up.

At that moment Sonic jumped up assuming a heroic pose as a great and risky idea popped inside his tiny head. "Than this is our chance to save them and all the others too."

"Hold on, Sonic.", Atlas disagreed instantly. "You're talking about a great scale operation here. The five of us can't infiltrate into a high-secured facility and free everyone."

"I did it once and it was easy.", Sonic said arrogantly.

Atlas already heard about Sonic's little rescue mission and knew that it wouldn't work in this case for several reasons. "Rest assure that this base is far bigger and you can't lead them out of the building through the ventilation shafts."

"That's true..", Rosie agreed. "But don't forget that now that Jake and the others were captured this means that the military also got hands on their Chaos Emeralds. The sooner we take some sort of action the better. I'd say, we can at least locate the base and than wait until we can report everything to Tails."

"Why wait? Where are Tails, Knuckles and Amy?", Sonic asked hating to hear the word 'wait'.

"Don't you remember? They're still in the centre of the Artacier region.", TJ said worried that today's battle might have affected Sonic's memories. On the other hand, he also knew Sonic never paid close attention when they were discussing the plan in detail, he was more of the 'jump into action' -type.

"Due to the bad weather in that area I won't be able to establish contact until they are out of there."

"Besides, Zelos just said that you need to rest.", Rosie reminded him before grabbing his right ears to make sure he was listening. "And I'm going to make sure you do that."

"Ah… au... au…" Sonic whined in pain. "Ok, ok, I'll take it easy. I promise."

"Hey guys! Look what I found.", Atlas called out as he was standing on a log a few metre away into the forest.

The others rushed to the spot and immediately noticed what Atlas wanted them to see.

"That's one of those military sentinels.", Sonic said. "A few hours ago the sky was filled with those tiny nuisance."

After a brief examination, Atlas made another interesting discovery on the robot. "He got damaged by a single gun shot."

TJ was also taking a close look at the sentinel by removing panels and opening compartments. "I can extract his memory chip. The location of the base is probably saved inside."

"This means we have a great chance in finding them.", Rosie said with glee.

"There are other sentinels over here, but they are scattered in pieces.", Zelos noted as he moved a bit further to scout.

Sonic came next to him, chuckled modestly with one hand behind his head. "Yeah, Shadow and I kind of had our fun time using them as punching bags."

"I'm glad the first one we found was practically intact.", TJ said while holding the one clue he need in his tiny hand, the memory chip containing the coordinates. "I wouldn't like to spend the night scavenging through this scrap yard."

A/N: Oh well, since I'm done with this chap early, I decided to upload if right away. I don't really have a set upload schedule so consider this an early treat. Hope you like it.

Life's moving a bit slow for me lately and I feel really under appreciated. I'm glad I have my Chao Bond fans though. You guys are great. (^_^)


	49. Chapter 49: Operation Gremlin

**Chapter 49: Operation gremlin**

A/N: It's becoming a kind of habit for me to first of all apologize for my prolonged absence. Things has been pretty quiet since my last update but this month things got agitated to the point that I didn't have time or didn't feel in the mood to continue filling my plot-holes. Finally I can give all my royal reader something to read during the summer vacation.

"Shadow…", Kristy called out as she brutally woke up from a terrifying flash back.

She blinked a few times and started to look around into her new surroundings. 'How did I get here?', she wondered realizing she was lying on a bed in a small room.

'Right. I fell off that cliff.', she remembered while covering her mouth as a shock rushed through her. 'But I'm still alive. Not even wet, so I didn't fall into the river.'

As the memories were coming back, she realized something. "Shadow's powers… They activate when he's under a lot of stress. We were all pulled into a corner and now we are held prisoner in a military facility."

'I have to get out of here.' She stood up, heading toward the door just to confirm her suspicion that she was indeed locked inside the room. 'I don't think they will let me out even if I try to bash in the door.'

She leaned her back against the door then slid down sitting on the floor.

"Why do I feel so anxious?", she wondered as she felt an unusual shiver rushing through her body. "It's almost like…. No, I can feel it… Shadow's in danger."

Meanwhile in the control room at the top floor a soldier walks in to report to his superior officer.

"Sir, the subject has now been struggling for five hours straight. But so far the containment field is holding."

The man was standing with his back toward the young officer the whole time. Still, he was listening attentively. "Splendid.", he finally replied. "We will initiate the experiments immediately without further delay. Alert the science team. Tell them to be ready."

"Yes, sir.", the soldier replied. "I also have news about the girl. She just regained consciousness."

"I see. Leave her in her cell and keep a guard posted at the door. The master will be pleased to know that we finally captured her. He will be here soon."

After giving out the orders the superior officer left the room heading toward the main experiment hall where his favourite subject was being held. After accidentally triggering the destructive power of Chaos Blast, Shadow passed out and instantly fell prey to the sentinels. When he regained consciousness he was already contained inside a strange energy barrier.

"Dammit…", Shadow cursed as he was catching his breath. "I'm totally drained. I can't even break this stupid thing."

"Save your strength, my little friend.", a less than friendly voice said.

Despite being exhausted, the voice stroked Shadow's mind like an electroshock. "That voice!"

He slowly turned around coming eye to eye with the last person he expected to see.

"This time I have absolute control over that destructive power of yours.", the man said with a haughty smirk on his face.

"Mayor Renquest… that jerk again!", Shadow said with a sharp glare.

A/N: Well, I hope this short fragment might ease HyperActiveShadowLover's wonder about what happened to Shadow. Now let's move on with the story.

It was close to midnight in an ordinary police station. A police captain was sitting behind his desk reviewing some papers when suddenly his phone started to ring.

"Yes, this is Police Captain Nash speaking.", he said as soon as he answered the phone. "Good evening, mayor. Yes, we captured most of the registered guardians. Still, we will keep patrolling the city. There are still a few fugitives on the run, but it won't take long before they are all apprehended. A complete report will be arriving to you tomorrow morning."

After the brief phone conversation the captain stood up and left the office holding an empty coffee mug in his hand. As soon as the office door closed the ventilation panel right above the desk started to move until it opened. From the dark opening in the ceiling a thin robe fell down and two chao climbed down. It was the bat chao named Archon followed by Eidolon.

"And when the cat is gone the mice come out to play.", Archon said as soon as he finished double checking that the coast was clear.

"I'm not very pleased of you comparing us to rodents.", Eidolon said with a tone that didn't show any sign of aggravation.

"Urgh, don't be so huffy. It's just an expression.", Archon pointed out casually. "So, let's find out what Mr. Police-captain knows."

They took opposite sides of the desk and systematically started to search for clues.

"Infiltrating and searching the police station for clues was a wise move.", Eidolon pointed out as he was checking the files lying in the desk's first drawer. "Are you sure we have enough time to search?"

"Experience is my source for wisdom. The captain won't be back until he finds the spot where I hid the last box of donuts", Archon noted casually as he kept searching through the files neatly piled up on the desk's left corner. "Remember to put everything the way you found them."

After a few minutes of browsing through the second drawer Eidolon's eyes fell on an interesting file. "I think I found something here.", he said spontaneously.

"Let me see." Archon said as he rushed to him. He browsed the first pages and smirked pleased. "They mention here the 'subjects' and those 'contaminated'….", he pointed out puzzled.

"They are probably talking about the chao and their chao guardian. Only scientists would use these kind of terms.", Eidolon explained sounding somewhat upset. "Suddenly the word rodent doesn't sound like an insult anymore."

Eidolon pulled out a mini digital camera from his backpack and made picture of the most important pages. While Archon was laying the pages one by one to photograph, he came across one of the last pages with information that caught his attention.

"What is it?", Eidolon asked as Archon froze completely.

"According to this page both guardians and chao are held captive in two military bases."

"What?", he reacted shocked. "That could be a problem."

Archon's troubled gaze turned into a devious smirk. "I don't see problem, I see challenge. Let's round it up before the police captain comes back."

They quickly placed everything back to its original state. "Stage one is complete. Let's go.", Archon said as he was ready to climb back into the air-vent.

"Let's move to the next stage as quick as possible.", Eidolon requested as he was climbing right behind him.

"Sure.", Archon replied confidently.

In a previous chapter, Omochao 212 informed Jake and the Jet Stream's crew that the chao on Chao Island evacuated the island long before Eggman's Eggbots initiated their attack. They were able to arrive safely in a secret location, a tropical forest far into the southeast of Selene City. There they set up camp and organized the groups. As soon as things started to ease a bit, Archon was already scheming his own secret plan.

- - Five days later - -

For the passed days the Mischief worked hard on doing extensive investigations. They managed to leave the camp along with other dark chao under the pretence of going to search for food and other supplies. As soon as Archon and Eidolon got a chance they sneaked away at nightfall, flying all the way into the nearest city.

After their successful infiltration in a police station, Eidolon was on a solo mission in one of the bases. Thanks to his special ability he could avoid being detected and move through the entire facility taking notes of the location of all the most important departments; control room, weaponry, labs, cellblocks, ect. Once he completed his mission he left going back to the spot where Archon was waiting for him.

The bat chao was leaning against a tree waiting staring at the tall walls surrounding the base and the steel gate in the front. Suddenly he felt an ice-cold hand on his shoulder. He shivered then jumped up in shock. He looked around just in time to see Eidolon reappearing.

"Mission accomplished.", he said calmly.

"Are you trying to scare me to death?", Archon scolded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find her.", he said with a weak voice. "There were a few guarded rooms I couldn't access. Maybe she was in one of them."

The main downfall of Eidolon's ability was the swiftness he lost body-heat in invisible state. That didn't bother him much because he was the only chao known to have cold blood. Although he had to be careful since remaining in such cold condition for too long could lead to his end. Archon noticed his pale and exhausted look.

"Save it, buddy. Right now you're the top one priority.", he said as he jumped in to help by wrapping a blanket around him. "Come on. We need to get you warmed up." He pulled his arms around him, spread his imposing wings and flew away into the darkness of the night.

Two days later the same solo missions was carried out on the other base. Dex processed all the information and in less than week they had their own blue print of each base describing it with accurate detail.

"How is it going, Dex?", Archon enquired as he was approaching the genius chao working on his personal laptop.

He paused for a second to reply. "We're on schedule, thanks to Eidolon. His cloaking skill was our most crucial asset for the spying missions."

Jill approached the two chao to report some good news. "Archon! Eidolon is much better now. His body temperature is above critical level."

"Thank goodness.", Archon sighed relieved. "I warned him not to push it. He didn't take enough warming up time before infiltrating the second base."

"Normally he's very cautious when it comes to his skill, but this time it's almost like he's willingly taking the high risk.", Jill pointed out worried.

"Yeah, you're probably right.", Archon agreed with the same worried tone.

With that part of the plan done Archon went for the next step. He secretly spread an invitation to a select group of dark chao. On the next night the group came into a secluded area, just like he requested. From each of the four clusters, an elite fraction gathered around a campfire while Archon was standing on a makeshift pedestal for a better view. Despite his literally high and mighty position everyone standing on ground kept addressing to him with a casual demeanour.

"Alright Archon, will you finally reveal what you're up to this time?", Arios, one of the strongest dark power chao, asked first of all.

"Yeah… What's all this secrecy you have been holding up lately?" Ty, one of the best swim chao, joined the questioning.

"So you guys already knew?", Archon asked astounded by their accurate suspicions.

"Not really…", Arios replied. "but we all know that you always live up to your reputation. You're not a goody-goody chao who's going to just sit around in a situation like this."

"Correction, you never sit still in any situation.", Ty emphasized on Arios' comment. "Besides, if you would seriously leave camp to gather supplies you would return with at least four times the amount you brought in lately."

"You and your gang are always up to something", Thea, head of an illustrious female flight chao gang, said. "and judging by this secret meeting it has to be something huge."

The others were listening and nodded enthusiastically. The bat chao chuckled reluctantly by his fellow dark chao's cleverness and how well they knew him. "That's right. I might as well go straight to the point then."

The guests were completely silent, as the important meeting was officially about to begin.

"A few weeks ago some of you brought to my attention that we didn't have any news about our chao comrades that were away from the island the moment we evacuated. Ever since, we didn't hear about the chao guardians either."

The eyes of many widened showing great interest in Archon's speech.

"Since then, my gang and I have conducted a thorough investigation and uncovered some worrisome news about our brothers and sisters and the guardians."

"Worrisome? What do you mean?", a nervous chao asked as he jumped up from the second row.

"Shhh…", everyone hushed simultaneously.

"Sorry..", the hasty chao apologized.

"They all have been captured by the military and this not only happening in the Selene City but everywhere."

The crowd gasped in shock. Dozens of exclamation marks popped up above their heads, then everyone started to whisper.

"Captured by the military!" The sentence echoed inside the group for a few minutes until Archon regained everyone's attention.

"So that's what happened to them?", Arios pointed out after standing up. "Why did the Council say anything about this?"

"They probably didn't want to cause panic in the community.", Archon guessed before anyone else got the chance to speculate something else and also assuming that was the most logical explanation.

"They had to tell us anyway. They can't hide the truth away from us like we're a bunch of kids.", Ty said annoyed.

"I didn't gather you all here to concoct a revolt against the Council. I'm just taking the liberty of informing you about what's going on, since I strongly believe that if we join forces we have a great chance of saving them."

Archon's words triggered a complete silence in the crowd with shocked looks on everyone's face.

"Saving them! What are you talking about?", Ty asked turning from angry to shocked.

"Besides tracking down the whereabouts of the chao and the guardians, my gang and I also elaborated a plan to save them but, we can't do this without help. This is a huge operation so we need as much help as possible."

The group was now hesitant with mixed feelings in their hearts. Arios stood up and moved a few steps forward and said: "Believe me Archon, I'm speaking for most of the chao present here. As much as we want to bring them all back, save and sound, there is no way we can break them out of a military prison." The other chao were nodding in agreement.

"Your reactions are understandable, but hear out my plan before making your final judgement.", Archon requested calmly.

"Alright, we're listening.", Arios said, clearly willing to give Archon a chance to make his plea.

Archon jumped off his pedestal and sat down closer near the campfire and the group came closer as well. It was now up to him to explain in full detail everything they did so far and what they are planning to do next. After a long speech and a long conversation answering many questions the group once again went silent with most of the chao still doubtful.

"Your plan sounds quite bold, but it still promises to succeed. Nonetheless, it's too dangerous.", Ty noted. "We should better wait until we can get help from other guardians who did escape the clutches of the military."

"But we don't know when that's going to happen.", Jill chipped in for the first time. "Those guardians are probably far too busy eluding the military to even think about someone else's well-being."

"Besides, they don't even know where we are. It's not like we left a note before we left the island, you know.", Thea added.

"And it's not like we're totally hopeless without them.", Dex said. "I may not be an all around genius like TJ or his guardian, but I'm sure this plan will work if we pull this off together."

Seeing everyone in such a pessimistic mood was like a needle pinching on Jill's skin. So she reacted on that impulse. "Come on, guys. If we sit down and wait for the humans and anthros to help us, than we are indeed the weakest specie on this planet."

"This is not about proving ourselves!", Eidolon stated with a dominant voice making everyone perk up in shock. He was not known as a talkative chao and even if he did say something he never ever implied a stern voice. He stood up and looked around into everyone's face.

"This is not a challenge to prove how strong or clever we are. This is a rescue mission and the clock is ticking. The more time it takes to carry out this rescue, the greater the chance there will be no one left to save. I'm talking here especially about the chao, adults and younglings, imprisoned in cages day after day. If you could have just seen what I saw, you wouldn't be hesitating right now." Eidolon had a frustrated look on his face. He tightened his fists and said: "I'm in. I'm going along to save them, I won't let those military scientists do to them what they did to me."

Once again there was a moment silence but a very short one this time. Arios turned toward his group for one last deliberation until they finally agreed. "Alright, count me and my gang in for the rescue mission."

"Same goes for us.", the others continued one by one.

"My guardian is probably held there too. I'm in." And that's how the motivation was spread through the crowd like wild fire until Archon gave the final words.

"Alright. This is the beginning of operation: Gremlin."

Once the meeting was over and everyone already left, Archon approached Eidolon who was sitting on a rock not far from the campfire.

"Hey Eidol, that was quite a voice you had back there. You sounded like a true leader. I still have goose bumps, see.", Archon complimented while showing his arm.

"Don't worry. I'm not intending to hug your spotlight.", Eidolon pointed out with his usual serene tone.

"What a relieve.", Archon joked along.

"That's a shame. A new leader doesn't sound half bad at all.", Jill chimed in from behind Archon's back as she overheard everything.

"Hey…" Archon was already affronted by Jill's usual comments.

Jill walked by ignoring him completely and sat down next to Eidolon. "It's really admirable of you that you want to help save everyone in this mission, Eidolon.", she said. "Just don't forget that you're not alone. You're a member of a wacky gang capable of anything they set their minds into."

Archon smiled by hearing her comforting words and decided to take a spot next to Eidolon too. "Jill's right. I couldn't have said it better myself.", he backed up Jill's words. "Let's try and be an even better team from now on."

"Thanks for reminding me, guys.", Eidolon said gratefully. "You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for."

Even with little time on their hands, Archon and his gang were able to gather many chao volunteers willing to take part on this huge rescue mission, most of them were dark and neutral chao. The rescue didn't include any of the hero chao since everyone was aware of their unity and sense of loyalty that would never go against the rules. If one of them found out about the mission, the knowledge would be relayed all the way to the Chao Council.

- - The night of the rescue - -

Operation Gremlin was planned on an ideal night; new moon. Everyone was completely drilled on his or her role in the mission. Archon, Jill and Eidolon were heading toward the meeting point when suddenly they were surprised by three figures jumping down from the tree branches thwarting their path. The dark trio instinctively assumed a fight position but Archon instantly figured out their identity. Despite discreet planning Archon and his friends were apparently busted at the very last moment.

In this moment of thrilling shock Archon kept his cool. "Well, hello there.", he greeted casually. "If it isn't Gabe, Mick and Raph in the flesh. The Virtuous Triad out here in this dreary night?" The lack of nocturnal illumination concealed their physical features, but the halo above their head was a clear symbol of a hero chao.

"You're in violation of the court view.", the chao named Gabe pointed out. He was a hero chao of the pure flight class and the leader of his group.

"My apologies. My buddies and I couldn't resist the temptation of going out for a little stroll.", Archon explained innocently. "The night hours are our favourite time of the day."

"Cut the crap, Archon.", Gabe lashed out infuriated. "We've already been informed of your latest plan. Your devious schemes completely crossed the line this time."

Archon lowered his head a bit, staring straight into Gabe's nocturnal visor. Dark chao had a far more developed nocturnal vision than the other races. "I already had a hunch my old pals would find out about my plans, sooner or later. You guys can't be fooled so easily."

"I knew it would be just a matter of time for you to turn to your rebellious ways in this critical time.", the hero chao named Mitch said. He was a hero chao of the flight/speed class.

"Gabe…" Jill stepped in front of her group trying to appease the situation. "What we're doing right now is not one of our usual pranks, our intentions this time are death serious."

Archon laid his hand gently on her shoulder. "Don't worry, cupcake. Leave them to me." With those comforting words Jill stepped back allowing Archon to deal with the verbal confrontation.

"Just like everyone else you know me all too well… unfortunately.", Archon continued. "Since you guys are already fully informed of my plans all there is left for me to say is; Out of my way!"

"Like hell we will.", Gabe replied while crossing his arms. "Nonetheless, we are quite intrigued as to why you went through all the trouble of organizing this suicide mission? Since when do you care for chao guardians or chao other than your own race?"

"We all know you're not looking for your guardian. So…", Mick pointed out boldly.

"You had to go there, hadn't you?", Archon grumbled clearly enraged yet he didn't fully lash out.

"Hmph… That's low.", Eidolon noted while Jill remained fretfully silent.

Gabe stretched out his right arm right in front of Mick. He understood immediately that his comment was uncalled for. "The point is;", Gabe continued with a calmer voice. "We can't let you drag chao of our community into such dangerous operation."

"I'm not forcing anyone into this. They all stepped forward out of their own free will."

"You always had your ways to manipulate anyone."

"In order to stop them and bring back order into the community…", the hero chao named Raph said as he was getting impatient. He was a hero chao of the flight/power class. "….we must bring down the mastermind behind all this."

"By force if necessary.", Mick added. "Enough talk, Gabe. You know all along it's impossible to verbally deal with this guy."

"Let's get him.", Raph said, eager for action.

Seeing the triad was ready to take action was Archon's signal to make the first move. "Eidol, Jill… Execute Delta strategy."

"Got it.", the two chao replied in unison.

Both Jill and Archon stretched their wings and took off into the night sky while Eidolon remained on the ground still standing in front of the virtuous trio.

The hero chao named Raph stepped forward and said: "I'll take care of this one. You two go on and stop Archon and Jill."

"Alright. Mick, let's go!" Gabe and Mick engaged the flight pursued.

Raph didn't waste any more time talking he charged toward his opponent ready to attack and Eidolon did the same. The two came very close when Eidolon suddenly disappeared.

The hero chao skidded to a halt. "He disappeared!", he gasped as he looked around. He remained calm trying to sort out a logical explanation. 'But I felt him running pass by me. So that's the chao known to be a freak-show. He doesn't stand out in any of the basic chao skills; swim, speed, flight or strength. I heard that all his potential is focused on his unnatural cloaking ability.'

His night google were a great help to see in the dark but they couldn't see through Eidolon's skill. Realizing this he took off into the air where he had a better view of the area. No rustling movements in the bushes would go unnoticed. "Ha! Even with your cloaking skill, you won't be able to strike me when I'm airborne.", he called out confidently for Eidolon to hear.

"That's where you're wrong.", Eidolon's voice came from behind his back. The hero chao could barely look around as Eidolon already reappeared a few inches higher than he was. With a swift and powerful spin kick Raph crash-landed back on the ground.

He pulled his head up slowly with a gaze filled with pain and confusion. "How?", Raph mumbled in his defeated position.

Eidolon landed gracefully next to him then he pulled out a thin but strong rope. "You shouldn't underestimate me. Archon gave me a special training in how to use my skill and the environment around me to my advantage.", he explained while carefully tugging Raph's wings and tying each with the rope. "In your case it was quite easy. I knew sooner or later you would take off into the sky, all flight chao have that instinctive habit. Also, I wasn't targeting you in the beginning, I charged toward the small tree behind you. I knew the branches were bendable enough to launch me high into the sky where I came across you."

Once he was done, he pulled him up into a sitting position.

"All that time I thought I had the upper hand.", Raph noted as he was struggling to free his hands and feet despite the muscular pain caused by his fall. His wings were also carefully restrained.

"Don't get all disheartened. I'm sure you're a formidable opponent but sadly I have no time to play with you.", he said before leaving into the forest.

Meanwhile Archon and Jill took their battle into the sky. The Virtuos Triad was known to be elite flight chao, each in his own unique way. Trying to escape was pointless. Jill and Archon kept a wide distant away from each other but Gabe and Mick were both focused on capturing Archon.

As they were closing in on the bat chao, Gabe was ready to make his next move. "Mick, this is our chance. You take the right side."

With that brief command Mick knew what he had to do. He took a big curve to intercept Archon when suddenly he was the one intercepted.

"I'm still around you know.", Jill said as she descended vertically blocking his path.

He halted immediately staring at her a bit shocked. "Jill, please. Stay out this. Our quarrel is with Archon and his gang, not you."

"You're the one who should stand down.", Jill countered. "In case you forgot, I'm the Dark Lady of the Mischief. Which means, if you want to get Archon, you must go through me first."

Mick lowered his head shaking it very slowly with his eyes closed. "It's a true shame you gave up a promising future for him, that outcast scoundrel."

"I didn't make that choice for him but for myself. I wasn't happy following the lifestyle of a hero chao until Archon told me to simply follow my heart in order to find happiness.", Jill said trying to keep an emotionally strong front. "If you would simply take the time to know him the way I do."

"I can't. I'm not the one with a blinded heart.", Mick said sternly. "Now, out of my way."

Jill took a deep breath, accepting the unavoidable. "Make me.", she said.

"You're leaving me no choice.", he said before dashing in trying to grab her arm. Jill moved away swiftly avoiding his grasp. He tried a few times to snatch her but she swiftly avoided every single attempt.

"Your moves have improved.", Mick pointed out as he paused to plan his next move.

"Ha, you know far too well who my master is.", Jill said as she was finally ready to attack. "Master Atlas. Now it's my turn."

The combat quickly became death serious confrontation with both chao flying around and clashing at every single chance. Meanwhile a small crowd was gathered on the ground watching amused.

"Jill sure is death serious when it comes to a fight and I'm saying that from experience.", Archon noted as he was attentively following the air combat from highest plain possible.

"All her hard training sure paid off.", Eidolon noted standing next to him watching as well.

Archon suddenly looked over his shoulder and said: "Our combat also had a few sparks of epic ness, right?"

"You tricked me, you prick.", Gabe scolded as he was already restrained sitting next to Raph.

"My apologies, Gabe. Sadly I have no time for a fair fight, but you can call me next week for a rematch."

"Looks like the battle is already over.", Eidolon noted.

Jill landed on the spot holding a semi unconscious Mick in her arms.

"Nice job.", Archon complimented pleased but as soon as he caught the look on her face his tone changed. "You're ok?"

"Yes…", she answered not even trying her best to sound truthful. Eidolon took Mick away from her and tied him up as well. "Can we go now? Other hero chao will be here soon.", she said as she walking passing next to Archon.

"In a minute.", Archon replied before turning around toward the defeated trio. "It's a pity… Somewhere deep inside me, I was hoping that the two most rivalling clans would work side by side for the first time ever. It might have been a historical moment."

"You're committing a huge mistake!", Gabe retorted enraged. "And this time you're dragging many innocents with you."

"Looks like I can't get pass your virtuous stubbornness, now can I?", Archon pointed out keeping a calm and slightly friendly tone. Now that the triad was no longer a threat, Archon was once again completely focused on the mission. "Time to go. We must hurry and join the others or else they might think we deserted on them.", he said as he resumed his way into the forest.

Eidolon followed him but Jill staid behind hesitating. Just when she mustered enough courage to walk away, a voice calling her name stopped her instantly.

"Jill! I have to hand it to you. You're no longer that helpless little girl I once knew. I still don't understand why you turned your back to a promising future?", Mick asked without looking at her, yet he knew she was still standing there.

"Sorry, Mick. I have always been honest with you, because you were my first best friend.", she said. "Maybe you're right. My heart is blind and unruly yet I choose to listen to it. I'm sure my words go completely against your principles and that's what saddens me the most. Goodbye, Mick."

"Alright, this is it.", Archon opened his speech. The chao were all gathered at the appointed area far away from the camp to prepare for operation Gremlin. Archon was standing at the top of a boulder where everyone could see him. The crowd was a mix of dark and neutral chao from the four clusters. Some flight chao were hovering a few feet above waiting for the great leader's speech.

"I'm proud to see this many chao volunteers joining forces in this massive rescue operation. From this point we will split into two groups. First group, led by me and Jill, will go to military base A and the second group led by Dex and Eidolon will take care of base B. Before we part I want you all to remember that what truly makes us strong is teamwork. Watch each other's back the whole time. Everybody in, everybody out, no one stays behind."

"Chao Teamwork!", everyone replied.

"That was an inspiring speech, Archon.", Eidolon complimented as soon as Archon set foot on the ground.

"I totally agree. It is a positive boost to the group's morale.", Dex pointed out diplomatically.

"His words always reach everyone. That's an important feature of a strong leader.", Jill said.

"Good, good…", Kobal said shortly.

"Thanks, guys.", Archon said gratefully. "Remember that it's crucial to strike at the same time or else one base will warn the other and jeopardize our element of surprise."

"You can totally count on me.", Dex reassured him confidently.

"I will keep an eye on Kobal.", Eidolon said. Kobal was the only Mischief member that had to be under constant supervision and Eidolon was always willing to take this task.

"He may be a lose canon sometimes but his strength give us great advantage on many occasions in the past.", Dex noted.

"It sure did.", Archon agreed while tapping him gently on his shoulder.

"Kobal good.", Kobal said happily.

"Yes. You be good, ok?", Archon warned him just in case. "Ok Mischief, we will regroup at this same spot in three days. Mischief dismissed."

And so the group parted ways.

The key to operation Gremlin was to infiltrate the enemy's territory and disable the G.U.N.-base before they even get the chance to take countermeasures. The infiltration will occur through all possible entrance. Thanks to their size, skills and cleverness, the chao had a higher chance than humans or anthros to succeed.

"Alright teams. This is your leader speaking.", Archon called everyone on a secured communicator. "Call yourself in and report."

"Aqua team ready to go."

"Power team ready and standing by."

"Speed team ready."

"Flight team on the look out and ready."

"Archon, all the groups are in position.", Jill confirmed in the end.

"Good.", he said as he finished re-adjusting his earpiece. "Jill and I will go in first and disable all the sensor grids around the compound. On my signal you guys move in."

"Got it."

"Hey, Archon. Don't forget to stick to the plan.", the leader of the aqua team warned through the communicator.

"Yeah, don't go around playing the hero just to impress Jill.", the power leader of the ground team said.

Jill looked away quietly, trying to hide the blush on her face.

"I wish I could show you guys my gratitude for your vote of trust.", Archon said while punching his left palm with his right fist. "But I'll save that for later."

"Hey, don't forget. Even in the toughest situation you shouldn't lose your sense of humour.", Arios pointed out as everyone was done having their big laugh through the communication line.

"Gotta hate it when they use my own words against me.", Archon mumbled slightly annoyed as he marched toward the base.

A/N: Well, hope you guys loved the chap. See you next time.


	50. Chapter 50: Prison raid

**Chapter 50: Prison raid**

"How much longer before we reach that base? I can't wait to get back at those G.U.N. bullies.", Sonic pointed out as the five chao were marching through the forest heading toward the base where Jake and his friends were taken.

They arrived in the area on the previous day and on Atlas' command they set up camp and decided to rest and prepare for tonight, the night they would investigate the facility. TJ decided to hide his vehicle, the Chao Walker, and continue on foot to prevent being detected.

"Wow, he's still not fully recovered from the last attack and he's already fed up for a rematch?", Rosie noted.

"That's Sonic alright.", Atlas sighed.

"It's not far. I'm sure we will be able to see it once we pass that hill ahead of us.", TJ said paying close attention on his scanner since the forest was so dark. "Guys, I'm picking something on my scanner moving straight toward us."

"All I need to know is where?", Sonic said as he was ready for action.

"Sonic, hold on!", Zelos called him as he used his powers to acquire more details about the incoming threat. "They are not the enemy."

"Well, well. Look who we have here.", a haughty voice resonated high up in the trees above them.

The group looked up and two figures came down right in front of them. Tails pointed the small light of his scanner on them and Rosie was the first to recognise them.

"The Q-duo.", she said amazed.

"Quodan and Quamir.", Atlas called out as he stepped forward to confront them.

"Master Atlas.", the two chao responded suddenly with a submissive tone.

"I already told you two, there is no need to call me 'master' outside the Chao Dojo.", Atlas reminded them. "Anyway, what are the two of you doing out here?"

"We are taking part in a mayor rescue mission.", Quodan replied.

"WHAT!", Sonic and Rosie shrieked simultaneously.

"Rescue mission!", Atlas repeated surprised. Despite being shocked by the news, Atlas knew what he had to do right away. "I wish to speak with the one in charge."

"Sure, Atlas. Just follow us, this way.", Quamir said.

"Guys, let's follow them. We have to get to the bottom of this before we infiltrate the base ourself.", Atlas said and the others agreed without objection.

"Lucky for us Atlas is a figure of authority even among the dark chao.", Rosie whispered discretely to Sonic as they were marching up the hill. "Normally, dark chao prefer to interact mostly among their kind. Always so secretive."

"I think they're ok if you can overlook their scary attitude.", Sonic said with his usual carefree front.

The group followed the two dark chao to the top of the hill until they were standing under a giant tree.

"We found a perfect location to coordinate the mission.", Quodan said while pointing up into the tree. "Hope you all can keep up."

At that moment both brothers started to climb the tree by jumped from one tree branch to the other.

"No problem.", Sonic said as he immediately sensed that he was being challenged.

He was ready to start when Atlas suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder. "Follow my lead.", he said as he went first with the jump climbing.

"Fine.", Sonic said with a frown.

"Right behind you.", Rosie said following Sonic.

"Allow me to give you a lift, Zelos.", TJ proposed as he preferred to climb the way he was good at.

"Most appreciated.", Zelos replied.

The dark chao waited shortly for everyone to arrive on a platform hidden between the branches.

"Hmph not bad…", Quodan complimented shortly before walking toward the entrance.

"These guys are really underestimating us.", Rosie mumbled infuriated. Yet she was able to keep a composed front toward them. An outburst was exactly what they wanted.

Once they passed through a dense wall of leaves it was almost like they were standing in a room.

"Amazing. They used leaves to cover up the command post. It looks well camouflaged on the outside.", Rosie said as she kept browsing the entire room. There were a few neutral chao she recognized right away but the others were all dark chao gazing sternly at the arriving group.

"I would call it ingenious.", TJ said trying not to let the many gazes bother him.

"We bring news.", Quodan announced to the leading group standing around a table. "We found Atlas and his friends wandering in the forest. He wishes to speak with the one in charge."

One of them turned around and replied. "And that would be: me."

"Dex!" This time it was TJ's turn to call out someone's name and step forward. "You're the one leading this mission?"

Dex adjusted his glasses then crossed his arms with a self-fulfilled smirk on his face. "As a matter of fact, I'm the sub-commander.", he said. "Our commander is leading the invasion on the other base."

"The other base!", Rosie and Sonic echoed in unison.

"I don't have to guess who that is.", TJ said short. "Anyway, we want complete information on this operation."

"You're in no position to make demands.", Dex lashed out sternly.

"Both of you cut it out right now.", Atlas said as he stepped between them before things get worse. "This is already a tense situation without you two bringing your personal quarrel on the table. Because there are lives at stake here, you two are going to put your differences aside and work together in order for this mission to succeed. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir.", the two geniuses complied without objections.

"Wow. Atlas sure is persuasive.", Sonic said amazed.

"You should know that by now", Rosie sighed.

Atlas took a deep breath preparing his diplomatic approach. "So, about the two bases, is it possible for us to hear a bit more about it?"

"Sure, Atlas. We're on the same side after all.", Dex said in a more compliant manner. "I think we have a few minutes to spare for a quick briefing."

As they moved toward the centre of the room, Sonic moved to the back so he could talk privately with Rosie.

"Hey Rosie, who's this Dex guy?", he asked in a whispering tone. "And what's his problem with TJ?"

"There is a bit of a rivalry going on between TJ and Dex. Pretty much like you and Shadow, now that I think about it.", the pink chao whispered back.

"Huh?", Sonic gasped in shock. "But, why?"

"Well, I think it all started when TJ won first place in a science fair two years ago, Dex came out second. That was the first and last time TJ ever participated in the science fair. According to him it wasn't challenging enough. Dex held a grudge against him ever since because he never got the chance for a rematch."

"Oh… brainy rivals. Cool!" That was Sonic's initial reaction. Rosie was disapprovingly glaring at him so he fretfully rephrased. "Ah… Uhm, I mean: How awful!"

Meanwhile Dex was busy presenting the detailed plan on how they were planning to conquer the base and free their friends. "See? Even without you everything is perfectly under control." Dex concluded his briefing with another haughty remark.

"I'm quite amazed…", Atlas commented short.

"And you'll probably need my help to keep things that way.", TJ countered.

"All the help from our chao comrades is welcome.", Dex said trying to remain a fair leader.

"Absolutely.", TJ complied as well. "Two minds think way better than one. But, in our case it's best to do that from two different locations. You can continue coordinating the mission from here. My friends and I are going in to help save the guardians."

"I agree. I can squeeze you guys in the rescue squads but don't forget that I need you all to report every step you make. If you mess up, it might jeopardise the entire operation."

"Understood.", TJ said. "We'll stay in contact through our medals. I just have to adjust the frequency."

"Alright.", Dex said before raising his voice for everyone to hear. "Let's get ready. We must initiate at the scheduled time."

As the two genius chao walked away from each other, Atlas was still standing there with a dumbfounded gaze on his face. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "And this is as good as it will ever get between those two."

"I have absolutely no doubts now. Tiffany is being held in there.", Zelos said as he and Rosie were standing on a balcony gazing toward the base.

"In that case Jake and the others are probably in there as well.", Rosie added. "Now that we came across our chao comrades I have a lot more confidence."

"The groups are ready to leave.", a dark chao flew by to relay that brief message.

"Thanks. We're on our way.", Rosie replied.

"You guys go ahead.", Zelos said as he jumped off the balcony landing on a lower tree branch. Rosie rushed to the railing to see him. "I will find my own way into the base."

"But…", Rosie was about to object but she changed her mind half way. "Sure. I'll make sure to tell the others. Good luck and be careful, Zelos!"

After these encouraging words Zelos made a free fall off the branch heading straight into a river.

'Hm, there is probably an entire underground waterway around the base and Zelos knew that.', Rosie assumed after seeing him disappear in the streaming water.

Inside the base

'I have a bad feeling about this.', Tifanny thought as she was sitting on the floor in the far back of a huge cell. Quite a few other guardians were in the same cell but she was separated from the ones she knew best.

She tried to find comfort in Daemian's last words. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright.", he told her before they were forcefully separated.

'_Tiffany! It's me, Zelos.'_

"Zelos!", she called as she perked up instantly out of her gloominess. She quickly realized Zelos was talking to her telepathically and lucky for her she didn't drag much attention by calling out his name.

'Zelos! I couldn't be happier to hear your voice.', she replied with her mind.

'_Are you and the others alright?'_

'I can't be dishonest with you, Zelos.', she said clearly disheartened. 'We don't have much time. They're about to commence some kind of experiment, with us and the chao as their subjects.'

'_This is bad... We are coming to save you. So, __no need to worry.'_

'Daemian told me the same. I find it strange since he's the one in a more critical position than me right now.'

'_I see. He's very brave and a good friend. I have to go. See you soon.'_

"Get in!", a soldier commanded as he roughly pushed three new prisoner into the cell.

"Hey, take it easy.", one of the trio said and that's when Tiffany recognised the voce. She stood up and went closer to investigate.

"Argh, this is so frustrating!", Amy complained.

"Tell me about it.", Tails said a bit down in the dumps.

"Would both of you get off my back already?", Knuckles scolded as he was the pillow that broke their fall.

"Sorry.", they both apologized as they quickly jumped up.

"Guys! Tails, Knuckles, Amy…. but how?", Tiffany said as she was staring dazed at the trio.

"Tiffany! Despite the circumstances I'm glad to see you're ok.", Amy said while holding both her hands for mutual comfort.

"How did you all end up here?", she asked a bit confused.

Amy lowered her gaze and sighed. "Well, we are also a bit shocked of how things turned out."

"We completed our mission.", Tails said starting the tragic story. "It took a bit longer than we planned due to the bad weather but in the end we found it. We were leaving the area when a small group of Eggbots attacked us. Of course they were no match for the Jet Stream, so we easily got away until…" At that moment Tails' voice faded away.

"Until what?", Tiffany asked as the silence was nerve-wracking.

"He wasn't human even when he looked like one. It can't be.", Amy said confused. "He was standing in midair."

"Somehow he emitted a strange energy field that disrupted the controls of the Jet Stream forcing us into an emergency landing.", TJ continued. "When we finally woke up, we were handcuffed and riding in a vehicle to this place."

"They have our Chaos Emerald.", Knuckles said furious while slamming the metal wall with his fist. Amy and Tiffany jumped up a little by this brute display. "They confiscated everything."

Seeing everyone in such a depressed mood, Tiffany decided to bring up some good news to lighten up their spirits.

"Just before you guys were brought here, Zelos talked to me telepathically.", she started with a close to whispering voice. "He told me that they were coming to safe us all."

"And who exactly did he mean with 'they'?", Knuckles asked sceptically.

"At that moment I thought he meant you guys.", she answered. "He teamed up with TJ and his friends and I thought they somehow rendezvous with you."

"Well, that didn't happen since we ran into an ambush and were captured.", Knuckles said.

"I hope it wasn't a bad idea giving them the mission to retrieve a Chaos Emerald.", Amy said worried.

"Did Zelos say anything else?", Tails asked as he was also worried.

"No. I think he was about to do something so he couldn't talk for long."

"I just hope those maggots won't try anything stupid.", Knuckles said.

Amy took a brief look around to see everyone who was being held in the giant cell. "And where are your friends, Tiffany?"

"Oh right…" For a moment Tiffany was completely distracted from her concern about her friends' well being. "Jake and Daemian were taken to the hall next door and Kristy was also brought to this base but they took her somewhere else."

"Why were they taken there? What's going on?", Tails said as he perceived something strange was going on.

"They have this device they used to screen us all to pair us with our chao partner. Jake and Daemian's chao were captured. Those they couldn't match were brought here.", Tiffany explained.

Suddenly Knuckles stood up and marched toward the door of the cell. "Enough talk. I'm getting out of here."

"Knuckles, wait!", Tails called him.

"Wait for what? I don't feel like becoming someone's guinea pig." The entire cell was one giant glass cube. Knuckles dashed toward the wall hitting it with a powerful punch. He lifted up his head and his eyes popped wide open. "What! Not even a scratch?", Knuckles exclaimed shocked.

"That glass wall could withstand an anthro's brute strength." Knuckles heard the guardians commenting. "What's that thing made of?"

"Impossible!", he roared and continued punching the wall repeatedly.

Tails came closer to the glass eager to check it out.

"I knew this glass looked familiar.", Tails said. After tapping the glass lightly and looking at it closely there was no doubt on his mind. "It's indeed manufactured to endure impacts of tremendous force and even temperatures of volcanic level."

"That's just great.", Knuckles said frustrated. He puffed down on the floor to catch his breath. "If I only had my gauntlets I would kiss that thing goodbye with my fists."

"Next time better luck, Knuckles.", Amy said while gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have no other choice than to wait.", Tails sighed.

**Meanwhile in the other hall next door….**

"Julie! Wake up already! Julie!" Jake was busy calling his chao who was sound asleep in a hostile predicament.

"Uhm… Five more minutes, I need my beauty sleep.", the female chao replied half asleep.

"Come on, Julie. This is not the time or the place for a beauty nap.", Jake said slightly annoyed.

She opened her eyes realising she was not at home. "Huh! Where are we? What happened? And why am I sealed in this stupid and uncomfortable sphere?"

Before she started her usual diva drama act, Jake intervened right away. "Julie, first thing first. Where is Suzie? Was she also captured?"

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking.", she pointed out slightly annoyed before attempting to recall what happened. "Suzie… I remember…. the forest…"

"Yes, we were running through the forest and got separated along the way. I told you to stay close to your sister." Jake helped her remember as far as he could.

"Yes. I protected her just like I promised, but… we were driven to a dead end.", she said as she was starting to remember. "I didn't know what else to do when it suddenly came to me."

"I told Suzie to hide with one of the Chaos Emeralds, her secret treasure. Then I lured the sentinels away from her, as far away as I could."

"So Suzie wasn't captured.", Jake said not sounding quite relieved. "That was really resourceful of you although, she's all by herself now."

Julie let out a disheartened sigh. "I realize that now. I didn't think that far ahead when they were chasing us."

"Don't worry about it.", Jake said trying to comfort her. "Let's just hope she's safe and that we can get out of here soon."

"Hey Jake, are you alright?", Daemian asked as he next to him locked inside a separate capsule. He voice was barely audible through the capsule walls around them.

"I'll be fine. Thanks, Daemian."

"Are you sure? Those soldiers were a bit rough on you."

"Heh, it's nothing.", Jake said boastfully despite the mild pain on several parts of his torso. "They just can't handle the truth."

"You noticed the glow in the eyes of that commander?", Daemian enquired.

"Yeah… It's probably the same thing with all the other soldiers, but you can't see much through those visor they all wear.", Jake replied.

Meanwhile Julie was busy taking a good into the hall. Judging by the height, she realized they were standing on the second floor of a metallic structure. The room had two giant metallic structures containing dozens of capsules with front part made of glass. G.U.N. soldiers were busy putting guardians inside them while scientists were putting one chao in a sphere on top of each capsule. As a final discovery she noticed Seth right next to her, also inside a glass sphere.

"Seth! Is that you?", she asked. "Why is everyone locked in these things?"

"If I tell you, you will only panic.", Seth said shortly.

As everything was talking and wondering Seth was quietly watching the commander walking on the ground floor giving out orders with a stern gaze and a firm voice. As the arrangements were almost completed he raised his voice and said: "Now without further delays we shall begin the experiments."

"Sir, what should we do with this one?", one of the soldiers asked while showing him a young chao with a restraining belt around her.

Jake noticed the blond hair on the chao's head and panicked instantly. "That's Suzie!"

"Hm, our little treasure guardian.", the commander mocked with a smirk as he looked at the frightened chao. The malicious glow made Suzie shiver even more. "Unfortunately, we have more than enough research data on these younglings. We might as well commence their elimination, as the master instructed, starting with this one."

"Yes, sir.", the soldier complied callously.

"Jake! I heard everything they said.", Julie said as she could hear through the glass better than Jake could. "They're going to kill Suzie!"

"What!" Hearing this Jake immediately started to yell as loud as he could. "Hey! Leave her alone."

He drew the attention of the soldiers right away. "It's that troublemaker again.", one of them noted.

"Hey! That's my little girl! Keep your filthy hands of her!"

The commander turned toward the scientist standing behind a huge control panel. "Make sure he's quiet, for once and for all."

In a few seconds Jake's capsule was emitting a powerful electrical shock.

"Jake!", Julie called as she heard her guardian screaming out of excruciating pain. Fortunately for her the shock focused only on Jake.

He collapsed to his knees but was able to remain conscious.

"Hey, you bunch of bullies.", Daemian started to shout as well in a futile attempt to help Jake. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? She's just a little girl."

In no time the sense of unity summoned all the chao guardians to join the uproar. In all directions they started to yell and pound on the glass in front of them. "He's right. Leave her alone! You guys are despicable! Harming a little girl. You can't sink any lower. G.U.N. sucks!"

The commander was at the brink of losing his calm. "Your joint rebellion won't change a thing. BE QUIET!"

As Jake was catching his breath after the shock his eyes remained on Suzie realizing something odd was going on with her. 'She's not crying. Why? Normally she would burst in tears but instead she's curled up in the corner. She's trembling, she's so frightened but she's not shedding a single tear.'

'Daddy, big sis…. I'm so scared, but I won't cry. These people are so mean. They hurt my daddy and big sis looks so scared. Where is big brother and where is my mommy? I'm not going to cry, because I'm not a crybaby.'

As the cruel soldier was coming closer an unknown voice was suddenly talking inside Suzie's mind.

'_If you don't want to cry then scream. Scream loudly so everyone will hear your voice.'_

She was briefly shocked but as her predicament was becoming even more threatening she rested absolute faith in that simple advice. She took a deep breath and released her voice as loud as possible. The sound escalated into a sharp and powerful shock wave that resounded through the entire building going all the way outside.

Chao Commandpost

"Ah…. Whatta!", Dex yelled out. He removed the headphone from his head but the high pitch shriek already left him with a painful buzz in his ears. "What was that horrifying sound?"

A few seconds later the leader of the guard team rushed in and said: "Sir, we all heard it, even the guards standing outside. There is some sort of tumult going on inside the base. The windows without reinforced glass simply burst into shards at the same time."

"No doubt. That was a massive shockwave that came from the inside.", Dex mumbled to himself.

"Sir, the teams inside are waiting for orders.", his communication officer said.

"Tell the teams to proceed as planned.", Dex said as soon as he calmed down a bit from the shock. "Find out how far the technical team is? Make sure the speed team is ready to find out what happened as soon as the entire system is under our control."

"Yes, sir.", they all replied.

"Man… whatever that was, I hope it won't jeopardize the mission.", Dex said a bit worried.

"What was that?", Knuckles asked. Everyone inside the cell was slowly standing up after the sudden shockwave knocked them off their feet.

"I wish I knew. My skin is still shivering.", Amy said while rubbing the goosebumps on her arms. "I never heard a scream so loud and terrifying."

"What… I can't hear you. My ears are buzzing.", Tails said.

"Oh my…, I have the feeling that the voice screaming was…. Suzie's!", Tiffany said fearfully.

"Knuckles, look!" The young fox pulled the echidna by his arm and pointed toward the glass. "The vibration of that shriek caused a crack in the glass. It must be a lot more fragile now."

Suddenly Knuckles had a devious smirk on his face. "Everyone stand back. This wall is going down.", he said as he landed a full force fist strike against the glass but this time breaking it into small shards. After the glass wall went down the sound of the alarm became a lot more audible. He looked over his shoulder and said: "Come on, before the soldiers show up."

"Looks like Knuckles got his confidence back.", Amy said.

"Sis! Come on sis, hang in there.", Julie said to her sister laying fainted on the floor. As soon as she was freed she rushed over to her right away.

Suzie's outburst destroyed every glass material inside the room thus freeing the guardians and their chao at once. The G.U.N. soldiers were still down on the ground. Since they were directly exposed to the shock wave they were far too disoriented to fight back against the outnumbering prisoners. Despite his sore muscles Jake managed to go to his little girl to help her.

"Julie, don't panic. Let me see." He took off the belt of her and lifted her gently of the floor. Suzie opened her eyes half way and smiled faintly as soon as she laid eyes on her daddy. "Hey, princess." He smiled back to her.

She tried to talk but the words didn't come out of her mouth. Before she got the chance to panic Jake whispered suiting words to her.

"It's ok. Save your strength, sweetie. You were very brave. Try to rest now."

He saw a relieved gaze in her eyes before she closed them. In her mind she kept repeating the silent words over and over. 'I didn't cry, daddy. You're proud of me, right? I'm not a crybaby… anymore.'

Suddenly there was loud smash on the side door. Everyone panicked thinking that the soldiers were already here. Eventually the door burst open and Knuckles marched into the room. After seeing G.U.N.-soldiers and scientists being restrained by chao guardians, he turned around and said: "Coast is clear. Come on, move it. Everybody stick together."

Tiffany immediately ran over to Jake as soon as she spotted him. "Jake, what happened to Suzie? Is she alright?"

Jake looked down at her as she was peacefully sleeping. "Yeah, she's fine. She's just completely worn out after screaming like that."

"So it really was her who screamed?", Tiffany asked just to make sure. "Unbelievable."

"Yes. Even when I knew she had a loud mouth this time she really shocked me. Because of that desperate act, she freed us all."

"Yes, but we still need to get out here.", Tails said.

"He's right.", Jake agreed.

"We already took care of the soldiers.", Daemian said. "They won't become hinder us as we escape. The soldiers outside are the ones we should worry about."

"We have to find our way to the hangar.", Tails said. "I'm sure the Jet Stream is stored in there."

"Tiffany, could you look after Suzie for me?"

"Sure Jake, but what are you going to do?", she asked while gently receiving Suzie in her arms.

"I want to go and find Kristy, but first I have a few questions for Mr. Commander here."

"What is wrong with Jake? First he looked like soft easy-going guy, but right now I barely recognize him.", Knuckles pointed out.

"Well, to put it in simple terms; He had a rough day.", Daemian replied.

As soon as he was done interrogating the commander he returned to his friends.

"I now know where Kristy is.", he said short.

"But you're not going alone, are you Jake?", Amy asked worried.

"Amy's right. You're not fully recovered.", Daemian said.

"I'll walk it off. No need to worry. You guys make sure to get all the chao and the guardians out of here. Don't forget that the people of the military, despite their hostile attitude, are victims as well. Try to resort to harmless ways to fend for yourself. I'll meet you guys in the hangar."

"Just make sure you find her, ok?", Tiffany said worried about her friend.

"I will find her. I won't leave without her. Don't worry I already got a plan so I won't get caught easily.", Jake said trying to put everyone's worry to rest. "Julie, stay close to your sister. This time you'll stay close to her no matter what, ok?"

"Yes, sir.", Julie replied making a soldier's salute in midair.

They were about to open the door when a firm and loud voice came from above startling everyone inside the room. "EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

"What now?", Jake said as he walked to the front to see what was happening.

After passing through the crowd he was able to see the source of the commotion that drew everyone's attention. Five dark chao standing in a v-formation were blocking the door.

"Huh, a group of chao!", he wondered confused.

"They landed from the ceiling.", one of the guardians said.

"What are they wearing?", another guardian asked as she noticed the strange unusual vest all five had on.

"Look up there! This place is crawling with…. chao?", someone pointed out as soon as he saw dark figures moving on the beams above them. Slowly everyone was beginning to sense the heavy pressure in the atmosphere of piercing eyes looking down on them.

"Sorry but the rats already left the building.", the middle chao of the group said.

"Where did you guys come from?", Jake asked as direct as always.

"My name is Quodan. My team and I are here to guide you all through the safest route out of here."

"You guys came here to save us?", Tails asked as he finds it hard to believe.

"Sure. Got a problem with that?", Quodan asked.

With a bewildered look on his face the young fox answered right away: "Uhm, no. Not at all."

"Good. As soon as the tech squad gave the sign we will begin to move."

"This is unbelievable.", Tiffany pointed out surprised.

"Well, you better believable it.", Jake replied. "How else would you explain the fact that so many of them are here? They are a lot more organized and resourceful than we give them credit for."

"Huh? The alarms went out.", Tails said finding it very strange.

"Alright guardians, listen up. These are the rules: stick together, follow our lead and we'll get you all out of here save and sound. If you don't, believe me, you will be a sitting duck for the military."

A/N: At this point I can read minds. Most of my readers are thinking: FINALLY! Well, I hope you like it. A special thanks goes to those who comment here on and on deviantart. Until the next chap.


	51. Chapter 51: Evil and heroes appear

Chapter 51: Evil and heroes appear

Kristy pressed her ear against the door trying to hear what the soldiers standing outside were saying. So far a commotion rose up right after hearing a loud and dreadful shriek. She heard footsteps coming and leaving or passing by without stopping and people talking, giving orders. After a while she was certain that only one soldier was still standing guard at her cell instead of two. Almost half an hour of silence went by before she heard footsteps again.

"I need to see special clearance for you to enter this room, soldier." She heard the guard saying with a firm voice.

"Hey, who are you?", he asked as he didn't recognise his colleague. "Hey, I asked you a question. Don't walk away." Then there was a brief struggle and one of them fell unconscious on the ground.

'That doesn't sound good.', Kristy thought before moving away from the door. Whoever this soldier was, she wanted to be ready to confront him in order to regain her freedom.

The door opened and a G.U.N. soldier wearing a helmet stepped into the room. He looked around finding a vacant room with only a bed in it.

"Looking for me?", Kristy asked as she was standing behind his back. He could barely turn around when he received a high kick on his shoulder blade. The tremendous force sent him down on the ground with his back against the wall. This was Kristy's chance to escape.

"Kristy wait! It's me, Jake!", the soldier called her and luckily she stopped immediately as she recognized his voice.

She turned back approaching him cautiously. "Jake!? Is that you? Why are you in uniform?"

First Jake removed the helmet so Kristy could verify his identity. "I was looking for you.", he replied trying to ease the pain on his back. "I thought the best way to move around in this place was for me to look like a soldier and it worked."

She fell on her knees next to him. "I'm so glad to see you.", Kristy said relieved as she threw her arms around him. Suddenly Jake was able to ignore the pain completely. Kristy on the other hand didn't get caught by the moment and had many questions on her mind. "Jake, what's going on? A while ago I heard terrifying shriek and I think that was Suzie. Is she alright?"

"Yes, she will be. She was really brave. By screaming so loudly she saved us all. I left her with Tiffany and Daemian. I will tell you the details later.", he informed her so she would no longer worry. "We're breaking out of here. Apparently some of the chao who escaped from Chao Island are also here. They came to rescue us."

Jake noticed the familiar gaze of disbelieve on Kristy's face. "Yes, I know. I find it hard to believe myself." He pulled out a small backpack and gave it to her. "Here, put this on. I'll stand watch while you get changed."

Jake tried to get up easily but the pain caused by Kristy's surprise move was noticeable right before he was able to stand straight.

"You're in pain. I'm so sorry about that.", Kristy apologized as she noticed Jake's suffering.

He tried to take her guilt away with a kind smile and a comical remark. "I'll be fine. Next time I'll announce myself before entering the room." He waited outside but it didn't take long before Kristy came out looking like an ordinary low rank soldier. She confiscated the helmet from the unconscious soldier before locking him up in her former prison cell.

"Ready. Let's go.", she said while adjusting her helmet. Jake nodded before putting his helmet on.

As they were moving through the corridors Kristy finally let out the one question that has been pressing against her chest for while.

"Jake, what about Shadow?", she asked when they paused at the end of a corridor. Jake's silence was enough for Kristy to know the answer. "He's not with the others, is he?"

Meanwhile Jake finally made up his mind on how to bring out the news. "I won't lie to you, Kristy. Just like you, he was taken to another area inside this base."

Kristy lowered her vision before replying. "I knew it. Jake, he's in great danger, I can feel it. The military saw what he's capable of.", she said as she remembered what happened in the forest. "Where could they have taken him?"

"Maybe…", Jake started but paused shortly, hesitating. "On my way to your cell, I noticed a corridor heading straight to a top-secret area. The guards were still standing at the door even after the alarms went on."

"Then we should check it out.", Kristy said anxious to find Shadow.

"No! Even when we're in this uniforms, I don't think we can pull this off just the two of us. We have to find the others and figure out a plan."

He grabbed both Kristy's upper arms gently just to make sure his words would get through to her. "Don't worry, we're not leaving him behind. We'll gather the others and save him as well."

Kristy sighed her discomfort loudly. "Fine."

Jake was not quite satisfied with her respond. Nevertheless, he wanted to get to the hangar as fast as possible but he was also cautious not to move too hastily and blew their military disguise.

"We're entering a different section of the base and the power is failing.", he noted as the lights in the corridor were failing in an irregular rate. "I'll go ahead to see if it's safe. You wait here."

"Alright.", Kristy answered with a neutral voice.

Jake walked forward until he reached a cross section. He barely turned to his right when a red blur dashed toward him and then the light went out. The collision was so strong he was slammed against the wall. While trying to bare the pain on his right arm, Jake hastily tried to cease the assault, as he recognized his attacker.

"Knuckles! Hold it! It's me, Jake!", he yelled all panicky into the dark. When the lights came back he saw Knuckles standing in front of him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Jake!?", the echidna asked as he lowered his guard. "Why are you dressed like one of those military clowns?"

"Well, it offered me safe passage through military security but I'm beginning to realize it can also call for a beat up by my own allies."

"Really? So you found Kristy and she also tried to beat you senseless?", Amy pointed out making an accurate guess.

"Yes, exactly.", Jake replied as he slowly stood up. He couldn't give himself the time to recover from another accidental assault. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, after finding the hangar we came back looking for the Chaos Emeralds.", Amy replied while showing a special scanner in her hand.

"As I already suspected, those military goons looted the Jet Stream taking not only the emeralds we found so far but my gauntlets as well.", Knuckles said frustrated while punching his fists again each other.

"We left Tails and some passengers waiting for us in the hangar. And where is Kristy by the way?", Amy asked as she realized she was not present.

"She's standing right… Wait a minute…. Kristy!" Jake rushed back to the spot where he left her waiting, looking around desperately. To his dismay Kristy took off without saying a word. In a fit of rage he slammed the wall with the side of his fist and fell on his knees. "No! She left. I can't believe she went on her own anyway."

"Where could she have gone?", Amy asked shocked after witnessing Jake's unexpected outburst.

"She went to find Shadow all by herself.", Jake answered with anger in his voice.

"Now… that's crazy.", Knuckles said while crossing his arms. "How is she able to find him? This place is one giant maze."

"If someone can find Shadow, that someone is Kristy. She did that once already.", Jake said as he recalled that time when Shadow went missing in the forest. "What's bothering me is the risk of her running into the military."

"Then we should hurry and find her before they do.", Amy said as a way to tell Jake not to give up. She also laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We also have to find the Chaos Emeralds anyway."

Jake decided to tag along until they reached the section he recalled was the secret area.

"According to the scanner we have to turn right in the next corridor to find the emeralds."

"Kristy probably turned left.", Jake said. "I have to check it out."

"Are you sure?", Amy asked worried.

"Yes, but I don't want to hold you guys back.", Jake said while adjusting the helmet on his head. "You two go and retrieve the emeralds. I'll find Kristy…. again."

"Alright. Besides, if the real soldiers saw Knuckles and I with you, it might blow your cover. Good luck.", Amy said as they parted, each going their own way.

In the top secret lab

The major came closer to the containment field and was staring at the chao with clear hatred in his eyes.

"You can't fool me.", he said. "I know who you are. You were created to destroy this planet. You were able to hide away for a very long time but I finally found you."

Shadow was staring at him with disbelieve. 'What, or better say, who is he talking about?', he wondered.

"I will make sure you're no longer a menace to this planet, even if that means that I have to kill you."

After hearing this Shadow narrowed his eyes in contempt. 'He wants to kill me.' Then he started kicking and slamming the barrier as hard as he could with no avail.

"It's futile. This little prison is a powerful energy barrier.", he said while pacing around him with the sole purpose of aggravating him. "You might want to save your strength for a prolonged session of pain which will soon commence."

At that moment Shadow ceased his pounding to catch his breath. He was desperately thinking of a way to escape. While the major was waiting for the scientist to arrive the lab door opened and a low rank soldier walked in. The major looked around and was immediately displeased as it wasn't the persons he expected.

"I didn't give permission to be interrupted.", he said angrily. The soldier stopped and saluted without saying a word. The major responded by turning his vision back toward Shadow. "Well, don't just stand there. Report, soldier."

Without saying a word the soldier pulled out his club and launched an attack on the distracted major. Just when the major was about to receive a full blow he turned around and stopped the attack by holding the club with his bare hand. Realizing the attack failed, the soldier jumped back creating a safe distance away from the superior officer. Meanwhile the major threw the club away and with devious smirk he gazed upon the soldier.

"Ms. Christine Wildman!", Renquest addressed his attacker with an accurate guess.

'Kristy!?' Shadow perked up in shock. 'What is she doing here?'

"Even after regaining your own freedom, you went through the trouble of coming all the way here just to save him?"

Kristy removed her helmet and said: "I had a hunch I would find you here, major Renquest. I wanted to personally drop by and give you my regards."

Meanwhile Shadow paid close attention on this bizarre confrontation going on between Kristy and major Renquest. He was deeply shocked to find out that they already knew each other.

"You show the same demeanour as both your late brother and grandfather. That is recklessness and a total lack of respect toward higher authority. Right now I can summarize over a hundred inaccuracies on your uniform that blew away your cover from the moment you walked into this room. You might fool other lower rank soldiers but you can't fool me."

Kristy smiled derisively. "You can preach all you want. I only came here to take Shadow out of here and away from you."

"I won't let that happen. I spent years searching and I'm this close to put an end to this menace."

"Get real, major. Before I became Shadow's guardian, he grew up on Chao Island like many other chao.", Kristy pointed out the major's mistake. "It's impossible that he's the one you're talking about."

Despite Kristy's arguments major Renquest was already determined to make Shadow his subject experimental. "Even so…. We already witnessed the powers lying deep inside him. He's a menace to this world, an abomination that should be eliminated before it destroys us all."

"If there is room in this world for a despicable man like you, I don't see why there can't be room for Shadow. Right now all you see is a destructive monster. I see a living being struggling to find his place in this world, struggling to find peace in both mind and soul."

At that moment Shadow felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. 'What is this?'

Renquest chuckled briefly. "I knew you wouldn't understand.", the major said while lowering and shaking his head slowly.

At that moment Kristy noticed something was wrong. The tone of the major's voice sounded like he was waiting for something to happen. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Shadow's alarmed reaction. At that moment Kristy suddenly received a mental image.

'What's this?', she wondered amazed. 'I can see through Shadow's eyes? Oh no!'

Shadow's shock was triggered when a real soldier appearing from behind a pillar pointing his weapon at Kristy. "Get out of the way?", he yelled but the barrier was also sound proof.

At the right timing Kristy dodged to her left. As she landed on the floor, she heard the major scream in pain and by the time she looked he already collapsed to the floor. She looked around and saw the soldier who fired standing in the doorway ready to fire again. She dodged the attack then rushed to the unconscious Renquest, pulled out his gun and fired back, hitting the target point blank. The gun was designed to fire a non-lethal electric discharge that knocked the victim unconscious.

"You guys should do yourself a favour and stay out of it.", Kristy said while taking a glance of the entire room for any possible threat. After putting the gun away she was finally able to focus on Shadow. She smiled as she approached the control panel of the machine generating the barrier and said: "Thanks for the heads up."

She looked down at the panel and after pressing a few buttons the machine shutdown completely. The barrier disappeared and Shadow walked a few steps forward toward the edge of the metal platform.

"How did you…?" Shadow realized his mind was filled with dozens of questions and so he shook them off and focused completely on the main priority. "Never mind. Let's get out of here."

"You're welcome, by the way.", she said as she approached him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine.", he replied while jumping to the floor heading toward the other exit.

'He's weary.', Kristy thought worried, already knowing the truth. 'Renquest probably pushed him to his limit.'

Kristy decided to put off her worrying and focus on finding a way out of the base. She quickly unlocked the door and they entered a corridor heading to the spot Kristy left Jake behind.

At one point Kristy stopped. "What's that sound?", she wondered and turned around trying to find the source of the buzzing noise that was getting louder by the second. Just around the corner a group of sentinels appeared. "Not those trashcans again!", she said shocked. She rushed toward a control panel in the middle of the corridor.

"What are you doing?", Shadow asked when he realized Kristy wasn't running.

"I'm activating the emergency lock down sequence of this corridor.", she replied. "Done. We have to find Jake, he can't be far." They started to run again as the metallic panel was descending blocking the corridor. They just turned into the next corridor when they heard a powerful explosion.

"Keep running!", Shadow yelled over his shoulder.

"I know.", Kristy replied. She could already guess that the sentinels blew up her obstruction.

They kept running from one corridor to another heading toward the east section of the base. They ran as fast as they could but the robots were everywhere.

"There is no way out.", Kristy concluded.

"This way.", Shadow said as he led the way. "We're almost there."

They were heading toward an emergency exit when suddenly Kristy made a loud painful cry. Shadow turned around and saw her collapsing to the floor after a sentinel was able to shot her in her back with a non-lethal electric discharge.

The shock caused his mind to start spinning back and forth in time seeing a blond girl wearing a blue dress down on the floor in Kristy's place. "She's hurt.", Shadow whispered breathlessly. He shook his head as he felt like his blood was boiling under his skin.

Meanwhile the sentinels were all gathering above an unconscious Kristy when their sensors suddenly detected an abnormal and dangerous energy surge. They turned toward Shadow and witnessed how a blood red aura was glowing around his entire body.

"Not again.", he mumbled while marching toward them. "You will all pay for this."

Caught by painful memories Shadow launched a full speed attack, spin dashing and piercing a gap through every sentinel. In the end he single handily destroyed them all. When the last sentinel was reduced to scrap metal Shadow turned back toward Kristy. At that moment he saw a soldier kneeled next to her, checking her pulse.

"Stay away from her!", Shadow growled furiously not even thinking that the human may not understand him. Only the tone of his voice would be enough to intimidate him.

"Shadow, wait. It's me, Jake!", the soldier said before he quickly removed his helmet to show his face.

After verifying his identity Shadow lowered his guard, the red glow around his body faded away and he finally collapsed from exhaustion. Jake was staring at him still in shock. "I'm absolutely sure that being mistaken for a real soldier this time could have been my absolute end."

Kristy was regaining consciousness feeling the stiffness in every muscle in her body. Every mild attempt to move was countered with soreness.

"How do you feel?"

"Jake!" She perked up after hearing his voice. "I'm much better… Au… or maybe not." The pain was too severe for her to lie convincingly. For a moment it all felt like a dream. As soon as she opened her eyes she found herself lying on a couch in a small cafeteria-like room. There were two vending machines, one for beverages and the other for candy and salty snacks. Jake was sitting on a chair next to her.

"I came back for you.", Jake said as he was holding a cup of coffee. "Before that I came across Amy and Knuckles. They are on the same floor as we are and they are looking for the chaos emeralds. We can still join them and escape."

"That's great. Wait… Shadow? Where is he?", she asked a bit panicked.

Jake kept staring at her with a puzzled gaze then he lowered his vision and said: "Uhm, you're holding him."

Kristy looked down and saw Shadow lying in her arms wrapped in a jacket. Her body was still completely numb. She was able to move very slowly but couldn't feel a thing.

"What happened with him?", she asked after noticing the sick-like expression on Shadow's face.

Jake was silent for a minute before answering. "In order to protect you, he pushed himself over his limit. When I found you, he just was pating in front of a corridor with dozens of destroyed sentinels."

"He did…", Kristy gasped shocked. "He did it again. Just like that time. He protected me from the sentinels." She was able to look away hiding her pale expression from Jake.

Jake was about to mention the blood red glow he saw around Shadow but then he kept silent so Kristy wouldn't get even more agitated. "He just needs to rest and so do you."

"Here, drink this. It will help you feel better.", Jake said while gently placing a cup of coffee in her hand. "We're safe here for a while."

A few minutes of complete silence went by as Kristy was regaining full mobility of her body. After drinking the last sip of coffee she felt ready to leave.

"We waited long enough, I'm better now. We have to get out of here.", Kristy said as she tried to stand up. "That's the only way Shadow will be able to… recover."

Jake was standing by the window but when he saw Kristy struggling to stand up he reacted immediately. "Wait, take it easy. You're not fully recovered yet."

He was able to hold her right before she started to fall and sat her back gently on the couch.

"I can rest and recover all I want after we get out of here." Jake could sense Kristy's frustration but his patience was also wearing thin.

"Quit being so stubborn! You're already hurt after taking off on your solo stunt."

"Quit worrying about me so much. I had to go and save Shadow, there was no time to get the others.", Kristy countered as she was not going to sit down and be scolded like a child. "It so happens that I arrived just in time. Major Renquest was about to torture him."

Hearing the name Renquest triggered a tremendous shock on Jake. "Renquest is here?"

Kristy nodded silently.

"That makes things even more dangerous."

"Don't worry. I took care of him. At least it's one thing less to worry about."

"Still, you took a huge risk and barely made it out in one piece thanks to Shadow."

"I swear that won't happen again, ever. I won't allow anyone to put their life on the line for me again." The bitterness in Kristy's voice triggered a mild shock in Jake. Luckily a third voice chimed in interrupting the heated argument.

"Hey, lovebirds!", Shadow called with an annoyed voice. Both Kristy and Jake looked down at the chao in Kristy's arms. "Choose some other time to argue or at least when I'm not stuck in the middle of it."

"Sorry for waking you up like this.", Kristy apologized deeply embarrassed.

"Just forget it. We have to get out of here.", he said as he jumped off Kristy's arms and walked away.

'He seems to be quite recovered after such a short nap.', Kristy realized.

She handed Jake his jacket back and was about to follow him when Jake stretched his arm out blocking her way. She paused as she was still sitting on the couch, but avoided eye contact at all cost. She was hoping the awkward conversation was finally over.

"Kristy… You don't have to always be or do things on your own.", he whispered with a worried tone. "You can't stop your friends from helping you."

"I know.", she replied and was more than happy when Jake removed his arm.

"Knuckles, we made it.", Amy said after checking the scanner one last time and pointing at the closed door ahead of them. "The emeralds are in that room."

"Alright. Even without my gauntlets I can still open this door with no problem.", Knuckles said with a grin as he assumed an attack position. "Amy, stand back." Amy obeyed immediately and chose to stand safely just around the corner.

Knuckles was getting ready to smash the door open when suddenly the ventilation panel above his head popped open and he was knocked down to the floor by the full weight of two small attackers.

"Hey look! It's not one of those mean soldiers, it's just Knuckles.", Sonic noted.

"You're right. Hey dad, what brings you here?", Atlas asked deliberately with a casual tone.

"Well, I'm not here to save you. That's for sure.", Knuckles said trying to contain the urge to burst out in rage. "Now get off me, you little brats."

Amy came out of her safe spot as soon as she noticed the two chao. "Atlas, Sonic… But how? What are you two doing here?"

"Long story.", Atlas replied shortly. "To put it simply, we are also part of the rescue operation. As you can see, the other chao, Sonic and I got everything under control."

"Wow, you guys are amazing."

"Thanks.", the two chao replied simultaneously.

"Amy, don't encourage them.", Knuckles warned while he was still rubbing the pain behind his shoulder.

"Where are Rosie and TJ?", Amy asked.

"Inside. Follow me.", Atlas instructed before heading toward the door.

As they approached the door it automatically opened. Inside the room they saw a huge circular table with five emeralds on top. The table was veiled with an energy barrier.

"Hm, I was beginning to wonder if there weren't any soldiers standing guard at the door.", Amy said as she saw two of them lying unconscious not far from the doorway.

"Amy!", Rosie called out with glee as soon as she saw her guardian walk into the room. She was standing on an elevated platform but as soon as Amy coming close enough she jumped down falling right into her arms.

"Rosie! I'm so glad you're ok.", Amy said while giving her a hug. "What are you two doing?"

"TJ is hacking into the system in order to deactivate the force field around the emeralds.", Rosie explained so TJ wouldn't be distracted. "It's a tricky security system that can't be bypassed with brute force."

"Thanks for the warning.", Knuckles pointed out slightly disappointed as he was standing a few feet away from the barrier.

"And we also found your gauntlets.", Atlas said as he, along with Sonic, presented him his gauntlet.

"A least some consolation.", he said while taking the gauntlet and equipping them just in case. "I guess I owe you guys."

"Don't mention it and don't worry, you'll get your chance. I'm sure of it.", Atlas said trying to comfort his guardian.

"Yeah sure.", Knuckles said shortly. At that moment he was doubtful if Atlas was truly trying to comfort him or getting on his nerves like usual.

Meanwhile Rosie and Amy were standing close to TJ as he was still busy cracking the system.

"Normally I would feel more at ease with Tails dealing with these technical stuff.", Amy pointed out. "But you are also qualified for this task in my book, TJ."

"Yeah, in my book too.", Rosie added happily.

"Thanks, both of you. It means a lot to me.", TJ said showing a mild blush on his cheeks. "I'm almost done."

While waiting Amy suddenly heard a noise coming from the darkest corner of the room. "Hey, I think I heard something.", she said as she turned to check it out immediately. She jumped of the platform followed by Rosie. "Who's there?", Amy called out but got no respond.

"You guys found something?", Sonic asked as soon as he approached her, driven by curiosity. His voice apparently triggered the figure hiding in the dark to move agitatedly.

"There he goes.", Amy pointed surprised. "It's a chao."

"But how did he get here?", Rosie wondered confused.

"I have no idea.", Atlas replied with a serious tone while crossing his arms. "The cellblock where the younglings were found was on the other side of the base. It doesn't make sense to find a stray all the way here. I wonder who that could be."

Amy stepped forward in an attempt to establish contact. "You guys stay here. Make no sudden moves. He seems to be very frightened."

She walked forward with slow steps, not nervous at all as she was convinced it was just a frightened young chao hiding away in a dark corner. "It's ok. You can come out. We are all friends and we only want to help you."

Her gentle voice was apparently having the right affect as the chao poked out his head hesitantly. Amy kneeled down slowly reaching out with her hand. "That's it, this way. Don't be shy."

"I'm… I'm suddenly feeling weird.", Rosie whispered as she saw Amy successfully luring the young chao out of hiding. "Something's not right but I don't know what it is."

"I feel it too.", Sonic added. "My head is pounding. It's almost like…"

"That chao is radiating a malicious energy.", Atlas said as he was far more skilled in reading different types of energy. A skill he inherited and learned to master thanks to Knuckles.

"You mean that chao is evil?", Rosie asked .

"It feels so. Amy might be in danger.", Atlas said with an alarming voice.

"WHAT!" Realizing the danger, Sonic took action immediately. At that moment the frightened chao finally decided to show his true face as Amy was standing close enough. His body started to glow a purple light in the dark then he charged toward Amy like a predator ready to attack her.

"Amy! Stay away from her!" Amy was about to scream when she heard Sonic's voice. He rushed from behind her and was able to arrive in the middle of them.

"Back off!", Sonic yelled as he kicked the chao like a soccer ball. He was sent back with tremendous force but even so he regained control and landed on his feet.

They heard the chao give a cynical laugh. "Hehe, I was so close." He grinned while glaring at Sonic and Amy.

The chao was no longer veiled in the shadows and everyone had a full view of his physical features. He had the same plain shape as an adult dark chao. His body color was pitch back with dark purple accents. Above his head he also had a sphere but in his case the spiky sphere was glowing.

"You're not a chao.", Sonic pointed out fiercely.

"Oh yes, I am. My master used the genetic code of your specie to create me.", the chao explained. "I'm physically similar to a chao but when it comes to chao abilities, strength and power, I'm a hundred times superior."

"Aha… You just proved my point. You have been created. That makes you a fake.", Sonic retorted. "And about you being superior!? We shall see about that."

"Sonic! It's best not to underestimate him.", Atlas warned him as he positioned himself next to him.

"What is he?", Amy wondered after she pulled back to a safe position near the entrance.

Rosie chose to stay close to her. "I don't know. I'm just glad Sonic was able to thwart that attack against you. For now we better let them handle this."

"Yes, Sonic will protect us.", Amy said. Rosie could clearly hear a slight tone of sadness in her voice.

Suddenly the door opened startling both Amy and Rosie. Their shock was brief as they saw Kristy and Jake walk in.

"Kristy! Jake! You guys made it. Thank goodness" Amy said relieved. "Did you find Shadow?"

"We did.", Jake replied calmly. "He rushed in as soon as the door opened."

"You probably didn't see him rush by in a dash.", Kristy added while pointing into the room. "Right now, he's standing next to Atlas and Sonic."

Both Amy and Rosie looked around and saw Shadow already joining the confrontation. "That sure was fast.", Amy noted mesmerized.

Meanwhile the fiendish chao grin widened as the number of opponents increased. "My master gave me a very special assignment. An assignment only I can fulfil. I will have a lot of fun playing with you guys and when I get bored I'll kill you all."

"What's going on?", Kristy asked as she noticed the battle was against a chao.

As usual Rosie was first to answer but her verbal keenness never bothered Amy. "That chao is a sham. He said something about his master creating and sending him to kill us."

"Master!?", Kristy said as that exact word triggered her memory. "Could it be…."

'I feel so tense, so suddenly. That chao… He's making me feel the same way 'he' did.', Shadow realized as he was now standing at close range.

"Shadow!", Kristy tried calling him but at that same moment she felt Jake's hand grabbing her arm.

"Kristy, wait." This time Jake was keeping a closer eye on her, preventing her from trying anything reckless again. "It's best for us to stay here."

"Shadow's not fully recovered. In his current condition he won't be able to handle it.", Kristy pointed out worried.

Jake then loosened his strong grip on Kristy's arm and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's aware of that. Even so he's not going to back out of it, you know that. Have faith that he won't try anything reckless."

"Who's this master of yours?", Shadow questioned first of all.

He smirked after hearing the question. "He's the brilliant mastermind. He's the one who will have absolute control over every creature on this planet."

"I knew it.", Kristy said as she overheard everything. "I remember my father mentioning a mastermind too. It's probably the same person."

"It won't take long before he also has control of the chao and the chao guardians as well."

"What? Control over us?", Amy said shocked.

"Where is that so called master of yours?, was Shadow's next question.

"I'm getting bored of all these questions.", the chao replied as he clearly didn't want to divulge that information. "Right now I say it's time to play and I choose to play a game you call tag. I hope you know the rules of the game. Since none of you didn't bother to ask, I'll introduce myself. My name is Jiro, don't forget it and guess what…. I'm it."

"We better move up to the control panel.", Jake instructed. "It's safer on that position. We also need to figure out what to do."

"Knuckles, you better stay here and once the barrier's down grab the emeralds.", Amy suggested.

"I know what I have to do. Just go already.", Knuckles replied as he was already running toward the emeralds.

Jake and the others climbed the stair and were standing in front of the control panel but their attention was focused on the battle going on below.

"TJ…", Amy called but he already knew what she was about to say.

"I'm almost done.", the fox chao replied slightly agitated as he was feeling the pressure building up.

Meanwhile the ruthless game of tag, the evil Jiro decided to play, just started. It was a battle where speed and strength were put to the test. Atlas, Shadow and Sonic started with the same strategy. They first dodged the attack, moved back to create some distance and then strike head on.

While dealing with the opponent Atlas was also analysing some intriguing moves Jiro was displaying. 'He's changing his strategy. He's using deceit. He launches an attack at one of us but then he unexpectedly shifts to another opponent at the very last second.'

When he was heading toward Sonic, the blue chao decided to strike as well instead of dodging again. At the last second he was about to strike, Jiro disappeared with a swift move.

"He's gone… Where? Atlas…", Sonic realized as he was able to follow his movements. "Atlas, watch out!"

Jiro appeared a few inches in front of Atlas taking him complete aback. "I got you now!", he sneered before landing a blow on him. The red chao was able to block using his arms but the force smashed him against the wall. "You're finished.", Jiro said eager to land the final blow.

Atlas was barely regaining his bearings when he noticed someone jumping in to take the blow.

"Damn, this chao is something else.", Knuckles pointed out as he was putting a lot of strength to withstand the strength of a much smaller opponent.

"Knuckles!", Atlas called out surprised.

Jiro jumped back, glaring at Knuckles. "What a nuisance.", he sneered.

"Watch your mouth, you maggot!", Knuckles roared furiously as he tried to strike back but he ended up smashing a hole in the floor as Jiro dodged the attack at the last moment. "I never go easy on rude imps, no matter how small."

"Change of dance partners!", Sonic yelled before he landed between Knuckles and Jiro. He launched a full series of punches and for the first time Jiro had a rough time dodging them. A few punches landed on his face, arms and torso. Sonic ended the attack with one powerful blow to the left cheek. Jiro landed on his back and skidded on the floor a few metres away. After a few seconds he was back on his feet. "Not bad.", Jiro complimented as he was rubbing the soreness on his cheek.

As Sonic was able to lure the danger away, Knuckles looked back at his chao. "Atlas! You're ok?"

"Yeah. Just a bit shaken.", Atlas replied as he was getting back on his feet. He was able to smile despite the pain on his torso. "Thanks, dad. I knew that deep inside you truly cared."

"Oh shut up. This is not the time to get on my nerves by going all wimpy." Even when he tried to sound stern, Atlas realized Knuckles kept his back toward him on purpose. "That annoying imp already stole your job in annoying me. What are you going to do about it?"

"I want to play some more.", Jiro said clearly amused by Sonic's attacks.

Atlas was staring at Jiro for a few seconds before responding with full determination. "I'm going to put him in his place." He didn't want to keep on wasting time and energy in a pointless battle. That's when he decided it was time to figure out a strategy to end it.

"I don't get it.", the red chao said. "I'm getting the impression that the more he fights, the stronger he gets."

"Lucky for us it seems like he still can't quite match Sonic's speed.", Knuckles pointed out as he kept his eyes on the battle going on between Sonic and Shadow vs. Jiro.

"That's it! It's time to show him the power of speed. Thanks, dad.", Atlas realized and jumped into action immediately.

"Now that's the Atlas I know.", Knuckles whispered with a smirk. "Just keep in mind I won't be jumping in and take the blow every time you mess up, you hear me?", he yelled at the last moment.

With a plan in mind, Atlas rejoined his team and gave immediate instruction to his two former students. "Sonic! Shadow! Let's show this guy some real speed and the power of team work."

"Fine with me.", Sonic agreed with a smirk and thumbs up.

Wonderfully Shadow was in for the plan. "Alright. Let's end this."

"You guys better take cover.", Atlas warned Jake and the other as they might get caught in the attack.

"Don't worry about us, just go.", Rosie said.

"Alright. Sonic, Shadow… It's time for a special twister attack." Just by calling the name of the attack Sonic and Shadow knew what they had to do.

Sonic made the first move as he started to run around Jiro in a perfect circle. As his speed increased the air current inside the room was getting stronger and violent. In no time a tower of wind rose up all the way to the ceiling.

"What are they going to do?", Amy wondered noticing the complete change of strategy.

"Beats me." Rosie answered with a shrug. "But one thing I know, when it comes to team work Atlas is the only one who can get Sonic and Shadow to work together. I've seen it myself back inside that Eggbot that attacked the city."

"Don't remind me. Unless you want another lecture.", Amy said with a parental gaze in her eyes.

Realizing the seriousness of Amy's warning Rosie sighed. "Oh boy…"

"They created that twister again.", Kristy said as she kept gazing at the giant whirlwind in the middle of the room.

"I never knew chao could do something like this.", Jake said amazed.

"Sonic, Shadow and Atlas cannot be classified as regular chao.", Kristy said. "It was an amazing show at the Chao Tournament."

"I'm beginning to feel sorry for missing it.", Jake noted. "Watch out!" He pulled Kristy close to him saving her from being hit by an empty wooden crate that was dragged by the strong wind currents.

"Atlas was right. We better take cover!", he said before finding refuge underneath the control panel.

"You're not going to strike? Just run around in circles?", Jiro said as he was standing in a windless circle, growing extremely inpatient. "If this is the way you want to play, fine."

He waited for the right opportunity and was about to tackle him out of his circular track when someone else intervened, Shadow. He jumped through the wind barrier and stroke a punch that pushed him back to the centre of the circle. "A typical spoilsport.", he said before disappearing again in the wind stream.

"How was he able to attack me?", Jiro wondered startled thinking that the attacker was Sonic. He looked around trying to find him. "No, it was that other hedgehog chao."

"That's right. So you may want to watch your back.", a voice said over his shoulder.

"Why you..!", Jiro reacted as he swung his arm around but Shadow already jumped up and banished in the wind stream of Sonic's twister. "So that's how he does it."

Shadow's remark triggered a fit of anger on the evil clone that made his purple aura flare up again. He jump up high into the tower of wind and repeatedly tried to vent his rage with an accurate attack but every time he was countered from a different angle Shadow. Thanks to Sonic's whirlwind he was able to attack at an accelerated speed from all angles. When the attacks ceased Jiro finally took notice of Atlas' presence and position, straight above him.

"Time for the great final.", Atlas said.

"How did he get up there?", Jiro wondered when he saw Atlas standing upside down with his feet against the ceiling.

"Flaming Meteor Smash!" At that exact moment Atlas made his ultimate move by recreating a real flaming meteor crashing down with destructive force.

"He keeps improving his techniques. Quite impressive, I have to admit.", Knuckles said with a smirk of pride.

"Whatta!" Overwhelmed and trapped inside the twister Jiro received the full blow that smashed him down through the floor. The impact caused an explosion that dissolved Sonic's twister instantly. In the end Jake and the others felt a brief but strong blast of air rushing through the entire room.

"Man, that was some breeze.", Jake noted.

"It ended with less collateral damage than I expected. Those three really had everything under control.", Kristy said as she rose up out of Jake's protective arms.

Rosie was the first to come out of hiding to see the result. "Wow, look at that. They did it! They defeated that evil fake chao."

"Alright, the force field is down.", TJ announced while feeling great relief.

"Well done, TJ. You sure managed to remain focused in all this chaos.", Kristy pointed out to the fox chao.

"Well Sonic once told me that I just have to keep my head cool when he's around and everything would be just fine. As you can see, he was right."

"Someone said my name?", Sonic chimed in as he appeared out of nowhere holding Atlas close to him. Atlas wasn't looking so good as he was leaning on Sonic for support to remain on his feet.

"Sonic! Atlas!" Rosie immediately rushed over to help.

"Atlas, you're ok?", TJ asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll be fine.", Atlas said with a faint voice. "My Flaming Meteor Smash has a few flaws I couldn't solve yet. It still drains too much energy out of me. But for this one time it was unavoidable for me to use it. That fiend Jiro was quickly gaining on us."

"Well… your technique worked. You can relax now.", Sonic said while handing him over to Rosie and Amy.

"Hmph, you're a real fool to let your guard down so soon.", Shadow said as he was also standing on the control platform but he kept his eyes focused on the crater like gap in the floor caused by the Atlas' technique. "It's not over yet."

"What!", Sonic gasped. "It can't be!"

At that moment the entire room started to shake.

"An earthquake?", Jake wondered as he felt the floor vibrating under his feet and it was growing stronger by the second. Everyone was struggling to remain on their feet.

"It's him!", Knuckles said loudly. "That little monster has enough power to destroy this entire place. I'm really beginning to wonder who's the mastermind who created that miniature monster." He already retrieved the emeralds and was running toward the stairs to join the others on the control platform when an eerie voice echoed through the entire room.

"Those emeralds belong to my master!" At that same moment Knuckles was struck out of nowhere by a powerful energy blast that send him with huge force against the wall. In the process the five emeralds fell, scattering over the floor. "Let's see if with this you'll stop getting in the way.", Jiro said as he rose up out of the gap with a flaming dark purple aura.

"Knuckles!", Sonic called in shock. He didn't expect Jiro to come back so fast and taking his rage off on others first. "You still want to fight? I'm your opponent!"

Sonic rushed back into battle to stop Jiro. From his higher position he performed a spin dash that gained tremendous power and speed as he descended towards the target. Jiro confronted the attack by swinging his arm deflecting Sonic's course so he would end up smashing against the wall.

"What? But how?", the blue chao wondered confused and shaken by the crash.

"I can see all your moves now.", Jiro pointed out before turning around in time to confront Shadow who was about to strike a surprise attack. "I didn't forget about you this time." Shadow ended up being surprised with an energy blast that also send him against the wall.

"Shadow!", Kristy called out horrified of what just happened.

"This is bad.", Jake realized after seeing how both Sonic's and Shadow's attack were fend off with ease. "He can match their speed now, not to mention their power.", Kristy said worried.

"We put a lot of effort in that twister attack and all we did was piss him off? What a joke…" Atlas was able to make one last sarcastic remark before passing out due to exhaustion.

"Atlas! Hang in there.", Rosie pleaded as she tried not to panic.

"Who shall be next?", Jiro was thinking out loud as he was levitating to a central position inside the room. "Aha… That red chao of course..."

"Rosie, watch out!" Realizing Jiro's cruel intentions, Amy grabbed both Rosie and Atlas and took cover underneath the control panel once more followed by Jake, Kristy and TJ. Jiro fired an energy blast destroying half the control panel. The fire from the explosion triggered the sprinklers inside the room.

"Stop hurting my friends, you fake!", Sonic yelled enraged. "I told you, I'm your opponent!"

Jiro looked down at Sonic. "Is that so? What are you planning to do when you can't even stand up?", he asked sardonically before turning his vision back to the control platform. "I will wipe them out in one blast. Don't worry, you and your black twin brother will join them soon."

"I have to stand up and do something…", Sonic mumbled desperately. "Come on, do something! My friends are in danger!"

"I will make him pay." Shadow was mumbling as the red aura started to flare up faintly around his body again. "He's finished."

It was almost like Sonic and Shadow's will to fight summoned upon a miracle that descended from above. Suddenly a pillar light fell into the room brightening the place with blindingly bright light. As everyone covered their eyes, Sonic, Shadow and the five Chaos Emeralds were mysteriously pulled into the light. After a few seconds it faded away, revealing both chao hovering back to back in mid air with the Chaos Emeralds glowing and circling around them. Their physical features changed completely. Their quills were standing up and their body colour changed to gold yellow and Shadow's streaks remained red.

"What was that light…", Jiro wondered as soon as the light faded away. He noticed something glowing above him and became shocked the moment he look up. "Impossible!", he gasped.

"Is everyone ok?", Jake checked again.

"I'm fine.", Kristy replied as she was holding TJ in her arms.

"That was close.", Rosie noted. "Atlas is unconscious but other than that he's going to be ok.", Amy said.

"What's with that bright light just now?", TJ wondered before turning his vision to the centre of the room. "Guys, you have to look at this."

"Amazing!", Rosie gasped.

"What happened to them?", Jake wondered.

"It looks like Sonic and Shadow somehow…. transformed.", Amy said.

Kristy just stood there silently, completely dumbstruck.

"Tails once told me about the Super Sonic transformation but I never thought I would actually see it.", TJ said.

On the other side of the room Knuckles was also in shock of this bizarre transformation. 'How did this happen?', he wondered. 'Without all seven chaos emeralds it should be impossible to achieve super form. That strange bright light probably had something to do with it.'

"I think that light might have triggered the power of the emeralds.", TJ assumed at the same time. "Guys… I think we better get out of here. Things might…. No… things will get uglier from here on out."

"Indeed. If we stay here that evil chao might target us again.", Jake agreed.

"None of you will leave this place alive unless I say so and I say: You all should… DIE!" Along with his last word he fired a huge energy ball capable of destroying the control platform completely. Jake and the others had no way to escape a blast that huge.

Jiro expected that Sonic and Shadow wouldn't be fast enough to stop his attack but to his surprise they were now hovering in front of the energy ball he fired. Both chao stretched one arm creating an energy shield that protected everyone from the devastating explosion.

"How is that possible?", Jiro gasped shocked.

"Wow, they came here so fast. I didn't see them move at all.", Rosie said.

"I don't think they moved to get here. It's more like they… teleported.", Amy said with a whispery voice as the similarities were too striking.

Shadow turned around half way and looked down at the group with a stern gaze and said: "Just get out of here already."

"Hmph, how rude.", Amy mumbled annoyed.

"Don't worry. We can handle this. I'm counting on all of you to find Tails and leave safely!", Sonic said as he kept his eyes fixed on the malignant Jiro.

"He's right. Come on!", TJ said as he tried to motivate everyone to follow him.

"Kristy…", Jake called her with a gentle voice as he feared she might refuse to leave.

Kristy on the other hand was clever enough to know that staying there will only make her a hindrance. Seeing Shadow fuelled with the mysterious power of the Chaos Emeralds also fuelled her faith in him as well. "I know… I'm coming."

The group decided to take another doorway to escape. After pressing a few buttons, Kristy was able the door opened without delay.

"Huh, how did she open it?", TJ asked surprised. "Does she have a military access code?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later.", Jake replied as everyone entered a staircase and started to climb up toward the base's rooftop.

A/N: It's been almost a year since my last update. I think I would need a full year to apology. A lot have happened during that time (computer broke, almost lost all my files, moved to another town, didn't have a comp for almost 2 months, etc etc). My life went through a few changes for the better but one thing that won't change is my will to bring this story to an end. To all my readers both on and deviantart, I thank you all for your comments and pleads to update. I read them and felt motivated to continue.


End file.
